<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Blossom by mylittlesyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581257">Cherry Blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn'>mylittlesyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To: My Loving Star [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light BDSM, Love, Mental Breakdown, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Play, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to Pancakes, now with even more porn and plot. </p><p> </p><p>I'm just going to lay this out there outright. If you're looking for something super fluffy, or characters who are perfect, where everything works and 'I love you no matter what' because everything is always perfect, or silly tantrums that could've easily been talked out as the form of angst... Don't look here. Relationships take work and I believe that that will make them stronger if two vastly imperfect people work on themselves together... Grow together. There's going to be a lot of angst. (I love writing angst). But it's always constructive and helps build them up. That being said, there are fluffy moments, and when they have them... So please, enjoy!</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>The rain was coming down hard as they approached the metallic city. She walked quietly behind him observing all the skyscrapers in her periphery. The bridge leading to the town was surrounded by water and seemed to have some walls beneath to prevent people from swimming in, though she was sure there had to be a way to allow the water to flow. She continued to observe the perimeter from her periphery while somewhat hiding behind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To: My Loving Star [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chunin invites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the "Part 2" Of the To: My Loving Star series. Was called 2 shinobi 2 pancakes for like 2.5 seconds, I'm really bad at titles... Sorry...</p><p> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two years had passed. Everything had changed, and nothing had changed. They both pretty much lived at each other’s places. They stayed mostly at Kakashi’s apartment as it was closer to everything in town, but whenever they wanted to get away, they would stay at her place in the quiet countryside of Konoha. She had been gone quite a bit, occasionally leaving for a month or two at a time. By now she had managed to thoroughly inspect all six of Orochimaru’s hideouts, but each time she went she had the shit luck of not being able to figure out their pattern of rotation to determine when they would be where. She also spent time trying to collect information on the Akatsuki. There wasn’t much known other than that there were about 10 members and some vague ideations of who some are, while other members were less clear. When she was back, she would occasionally get assigned a mission with Kakashi. She had gotten much better at working with others and taking orders, although she did much prefer to work alone. With her free time, she spent it working at the hospital, or training Ino… Aside from training herself and drinking with friends of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lot has changed, but a lot has stayed the same… I thought while looking up at the cherry blossom tree having placed the book I was reading onto my chest. The tree has really grown a lot since I first planted it… I could feel myself smiling at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” Kakashi asked her to put down his own book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just how nicely the tree has grown… And how pretty it looks with the cherry blossoms on it.” She contemplated. He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled to have her meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still miss her too.” He gave her a soft smile. She held out her hand, which he took happily before placing a kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An Anbu agent appeared before them. “Both of you are to report to Lady Tsunade immediately.” The Anbu agent disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess it’s time to go back to reality.” She told him while getting up. He groaned, taking her hand and lifting himself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not readyyyyy…” He continued to groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think she wants?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea.” He shrugged. They walked jointly to the Hokage’s office in silence, reading their books along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the Hokage’s office, they stood before the desk awaiting orders. Lady Tsunade began to explain that Jiraiya’s intel lead her to believe that the Akatsuki would come for Naruto in about 3 years time… And how she was told this nearly three years ago. Her insinuation was that the Akatsuki would be inclined to make a move to enact this plan into effect. Instead of using Naruto, the Kazakage, a jinchuriki as well, decided to offer himself up as bait. They then discussed enacting a joint chunin exam between the sand and the leaf. From there, they began discussing what villages to invite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was offering helpful insight, but she receded, letting him take the lead. “Hidden sound?” Kakashi asked her. Wide eyed and looking down to the ground, she shook her head vigorously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No way are they going to be dumb enough to send students again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I agree. They won’t be sending anyone, no point in sending an invite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be sending invitations to everyone.” Lady Tsunade cleared up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we can monitor the village’s response…” Kakashi analyzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the other reason in addition to the Akatsuki for holding the chunin exams.” The Hokage further clarified. They went up onto the roof and handed Anbu soldiers invitations for them to deliver to the nations and villages. The Hokage turned to face the two of them. “As for you two… I left the most important village. I want you both to go to the hidden rain village. Let’s talk about this down in my office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to her office she explained how they have lengthy security measures in place to detect everyone attempting to come into the village and is put under surveillance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt they’ll let us in easily even if we go with an invitation.” Kakashi contemplated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree but there are rumors of a coup d'état and due to their closed off nature, we have no way of verifying things.” Lady Tsunade informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we look into their internal affairs?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but be careful and don’t take any chances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I explore their security more…? Gauge perimeter?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and Kessho… Use all your faculties.” Lady Tsunade dismissed them with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both headed back to his apartment, and she took off her sai and placed them on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really going to leave those here?” He questioned suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I don’t think they’re going to let me carry them in… I want to be able to grab them as needed without security wondering where they went. Bring kunai though… They’ll be suspicious if we have no weapons on us.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” He nodded and grabbed his cloak as did she.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain was coming down hard as they approached the metallic city. She walked quietly behind him observing all the skyscrapers in her periphery. The bridge leading to the town was surrounded by water and seemed to have some walls beneath to prevent people from swimming in, though she was sure there had to be a way to allow the water to flow. She continued to observe the perimeter from her periphery while somewhat hiding behind him. Once they approached she began to transmit thoughts to and from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m leaving us this line of communication open. Try not to think anything too lewd now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on Kessho, this is serious. We can joke later. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi thought back to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. I’ll hold you to that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She promised him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was initially two guards quickly became five as they approached the main gate. “Stop there.” One of them instructed. “You’re a leaf shinobi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He removed his hood as did she, now moving beside him. “I’m Hatake Kakashi and this is Nakano Kessho. We were sent by the Hokage with a joint letter from the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Sand to give an invitation to Hanzo of the Salamander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine I’ll accept it.” The guard held out their hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. My instructions were to only give it to Hanzo of the Salamander himself.” Kakashi informed them. Spears came to their throats but neither of them flinched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may not! Why do you want to get to Lord Hanzo?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Threatening us is the same as threatening the Hidden Sand and the Hidden Leaf. Is that truly what you want?” He replied calmly with the invitation still in hand. The lead guard instructed his men to stand down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. I’ll let him know.” The lead guard told them before leading them into the city and escorting them. She continued behind him again while guards surrounded them. The city contained shinobi within, but it seems that most of their guards were confined at the perimeter. The further into the city they went, the less guards around there seemed to be. Her sensory abilities confirmed this. There were 6 guards escorting them two on either side of them, one behind her and one in front of him. Once they arrived they were instructed to surrender their weapons before entering the building where Lord Hanzo of the Salamander was supposed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems you were right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard him think. They each surrendered their weapons and were escorted into a room with even more guards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Security is airtight. We aren’t going to be able to do anything right now. Be cautious where your eyes linger but see if you can hear anything unusual.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They knelt before a shoji screen. “Hatake Kakashi, Nakano Kessho, good of you to come. You may put your message in the tray over there.” A voice coming from behind the screen instructed. She ended the transmission to focus all of her energy on the voice coming from behind the screen, but there was nothing. She started up the transmission again with Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s no use. There’s a mind block. He’s prepared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She let him know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That seems to fit in with how overly cautious they are with everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied while they watched a single hand come out from behind the shoji screen door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like this… Not one bit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She ended the transmission to save her chakra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were escorted out of the building and to an inn where they were allowed to stay for the night. Once at the inn she started up the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think it’s best if we split up. Do you have enough chakra to keep a shadow clone of yourself here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked. She nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. With that they’ll think I’m the only one they need to look for while you can go out and scope everything. Gather as much intel as you can. Meet me at dawn at the rendezvous point we set up outside of the village. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She nodded again and took off her pants. She quickly teleported him some kunai and handed them off. Without another thought she summoned a shadow clone and had them sleep, while her real self-changed into her Anbu uniform. Before putting on her mask, she walked over to Kakashi and pulled down his. She pushed her forehead up against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” He whispered. This practice had become something they do before any dangerous mission. She leaned in for a kiss and raised his mask before putting on her own. Her first goal was to go out to the water at the front gate. Though she was camouflaged, she had to remain low, as the rain hit her body… That would be something that would be noticeable, even if she was invisible. Crawling along the rooftops, she managed to make it to the water, sliding in without making a sound though there were small ripples. She made a wind bubble around her head so she could breathe freely as she swam down towards the wall trying to find a way to get in and out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the bottom, she saw giant gaps with metal bars. Luckily the metal bars were interspaced enough for anyone of average body size to get through. Seeing as how the water led into the city, she decided to use the water to be able to gauge her perimeter. From the water she could see up at the guards. There were more than she expected surrounding the area she was in. She popped her head out of the water while still camouflage. In addition, she decided to crawl out and lay on the roof above to get a better look. There were a group of guards rushing towards the fork up ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be Kakashi they’re going after… Stay safe my star… But how did they know…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She continued on to gauge the perimeter and observe how they went after intruders. After watching around she decided to scale the tower where Lord Hanzo was meant to reside. It was there where she saw a man with orange hair, piercings, purple eyes, and an Akatsuki cloak. They had a mind block on… And she swore… She swore that he saw her through her abilities of concealment. As soon as she thought her cover was blown, she pushed off the building, dove into the water nearby, and placed a bubble around her to be able to breathe. Using some of her wind, she propelled herself quickly out of the village and merged with her clone before rushing as fast as she could to the rendezvous point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she got there, she could feel herself starting to get exhausted, but she took one look at Kakashi and she knew they needed to rush back to Konoha even if it meant running for one full day of travel. Once they were safely in the village, he turned to her and asked, “What happened…? Your face, it was full of fear when you first showed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of breath, she answered, “There was a man. He had purple eyes… But he saw me… He looked right at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Purple eyes? What do you mean purple eyes?” He asked her while putting her arm around him and his cloak around her as she teleported her mask back to her place. With the little chakra she had left, she placed her hand on his head and showed him the memory, the man she saw, and the fear she felt when he saw her. “The rinnegan.” He picked her up and kept running to the Hokage’s office. By the time they got to the hokage’s office, she had jumped out of his arms and was standing on her own. “Show her.” He instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked over to the Hokage and placed her hand on Lady Tsunade’s head and showed her the memory. “Who is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just know he was up above and he had the same mind block that the person that may or may not be Lord Hanzo of the Salamander had.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you weren’t able to see Hanzo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not in person. I tried to sneak back in and investigate, but they knew someone had infiltrated. I got out before they discovered it was me. They knew someone was lurking from the beginning. It was almost like a ghost was watching… But I think now it might’ve been the rinnegan.” Kakashi explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He saw me, even while I was diffusing my chakra the way I do. I’ve never seen anyone do that before… Not even Itachi. Although I suppose he might not have been using the full extent of his sharingan before.” She shivered at the memory of the man with orange hair’s eyes piercing through her like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been in contact with Itachi?! Why am I just now hearing about this?! When was the last time you were in contact with him?” Lady Tsunade demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was before you became the Fifth Hokage. I had tried to seek out information to wake Kakashi up.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you assassinate him on site? He’s in your bingo book isn’t he?!” Lady Tsunade was furious but she held firm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t because I think he can be an asset. I don’t know how, what, or why, but I firmly believe that he’s inclined to help the leaf village. I have a rapport with him and I believe that when the time is right we may be able to get information from him.” She dictated puffing her chest out slightly. Lady Tsunade was not amused and slammed her fist on the table without breaking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think you are to make these kinds of decisions?!” The Hokage yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the best at what I do and I know it’s what Lord Third would’ve wanted!” She shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he’s dead and I’m the Hokage now and I want you to tell me where he is right now!” Lady Tsunade thundered her face turning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do that.” She insisted calmly now. Lady Fifth was visibly taken aback by this sudden change in demeanor, now peering into her eyes as if trying to look into her soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t or won’t…?” Lady Tsunade asked finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both. But please, take heed in what I say. I am ready to face any consequences this may bring.” She stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew if she turned to him he would show her a pleading eye, which she couldn’t bear to face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize that this is treason and you could be deemed a rogue ninja yourself over this, right?” Lady Tsunade sat down at her desk and continued to eye her with utmost curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my Lady.” She gulped while staring out the window afraid if this was the right card to play, but her gut told her to stand firm. She felt Kakashi’s hand squeeze. Her stomach began to knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” The Hokage asked plainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the way he spoke to me… I was furious for what he did to Kakashi... I had an anger boiling up inside me that I hadn’t felt before. Yet when I spoke to him that night… He… Once he knew how I felt, I think he felt true empathy for me. Someone who commits genocide like that, doesn’t feel empathy like that… There’s more to it. I just don’t know what or where to start.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But he didn’t tell you how to wake Kakashi.” Lady Tsunade contemplated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried, but he genuinely didn’t know. He suggested the answer to be love. That breaking of the spirit can be healed by love… But…” She turned to the floor feeling defeated with memories rushing back to her remembering how she just wanted for Kakashi to feel loved. Yet she knew he would think himself unworthy, and it wouldn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize that I won’t prevent other shinobi from taking him out.” The Hokage warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” She let out a sigh of relief as her stomach unknotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you tell me the instant you think that time is right and you get as much intel on the Akatsuki as you can.” Lady Tsunade demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be here as fast as the fourth Hokage can move.” She reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t get many of these wins. I hope this one is worth it for you.” Lady fifth warned. “Now what do we do about the man with the rinnegan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to find out that the waterway is the best way into the city undetected, but it’s still a high risk. With eyes everywhere they seem to know whether someone belongs or not fairly quickly. Quite frankly, I’m not sure I can take on the man with the purple eyes… My usual tactics won’t work it seems…” She confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then just file the reports… We can discuss a plan later.” Lady Tsunade commanded before going into some other revelations about what the chunin exams were revealing. She mostly tuned them out, trusting that Kakashi would fill her in later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they got home, dawn had already broken. Both still exhausted from the mission, they hid under the covers and tried to get some sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You could call it a mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Those nightmares… They’re still about the rinnegan?” He asked as she lay with her eyes closed, head on his chest, while underneath their cherry blossom tree. She nodded without opening her eyes. She wasn’t sleeping much. The piercing gaze still haunted her.</p>
<p>“I’m so tired…” She groaned.</p>
<p>“It’s ok… Maybe some tea would help.” He suggested.</p>
<p>“I’ve been drinking tea.” She complained. “It’ll come to me… eventually… Until then you’ll just have to listen to my complaints.” She teased, finally opening her eyes to see a cheerful Ino approaching. “Nooooo… Not now… I’m so tired…” Pulling at his sweatshirt, she tried to hide her face hoping that would make Ino magically disappear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Those nightmares… They’re still about the rinnegan?” He asked as she lay with her eyes closed, head on his chest, while underneath their cherry blossom tree. She nodded without opening her eyes. She wasn’t sleeping much. The piercing gaze still haunted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so tired…” She groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok… Maybe some tea would help.” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been drinking tea.” She complained. “It’ll come to me… eventually… Until then you’ll just have to listen to my complaints.” She teased, finally opening her eyes to see a cheerful Ino approaching. “Nooooo… Not now… I’m so tired…” Pulling at his sweatshirt, she tried to hide her face hoping that would make Ino magically disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei! I passed my chunin exams!” Ino beamed. After letting out a small groan she bolted up to greet Ino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” She was extremely happy for Ino, but her exhaustion only allowed her to fake excitement. Luckily she was very convincing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it that whenever I come over here, you two are either under this tree, or staring out at it?” Ino questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder to Kakashi and spoke, “I think I’m going to tell her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” He sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. You want to go inside?” She suggested while Ino looked between the two of them. Kakashi got up off of the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” He headed inside the house and waved them both off while Ino sat beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’m about to tell you is something that I haven’t spoken to anyone besides Kakashi, for reasons that will become obvious, and Asuma. I’d appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. I’m telling you because…” She hesitated and found a stick on the ground to play with while she felt her cheeks get a little hot. “You’ve become like a little sister to me Ino. I trust you. One day I’ll tell you everything… But for now, the story of how this tree came to be is what I can share with you.” Turning her eyes to Ino she saw Ino nearly about to squeal from excitement, but thankfully Ino managed to stifle the squeal down… Which I was thankful for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi and I didn’t start going out when you and Sakura set us up. We had met long before…” I leaned back against the cherry blossom tree thinking back to the first time Kakashi and I had met. I peered into the window to see him watching and found myself blushing before turning to face Ino. “It was about 8 years ago now. It was fleeting and I was still in the Anbu so I wasn’t around much. We wrote to each other a lot, and I would see him whenever I was in town… Which admittedly wasn’t very often. We kept it up for about two years… Before he broke up with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before he what?!” Ino fumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, it’s fine. I understood why he did it. It was hard. Like really hard. So when I retired from the Anbu and he was assigned as my guide-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was like fate…” Ino said dreamily with both the palms of her hands touching each other with her hands placed against her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I didn’t want to talk to him at all. I actually ran away from him quite a few times…” I clarified which led to Ino pouting. “But eventually we talked, reconnected, and started going out. This time, like a real couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait so... that time when you took me out to get ice cream…?” Ino questioned</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeaaaaah… We were dating.” I confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t have a mission?” Ino asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… You could call it a mission…” I insinuated, Ino pushed my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew Sensei!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, well… Remember when you thought I got fat?” I asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I mean you were eating a lot more too… Wait…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. I was pregnant. And a little over three months in, I lost the baby. That’s why Kakashi and I were so sad. This cherry blossom tree here, is the one I bought from your shop… I had planted it only a few days after it happened. I wanted to have a place where I could remember what we lost…” I trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Kessho-sensei.” Ino placed a hand on my shoulder. “That’s so sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. We had gotten to a really bad place.” I looked into the window and half smiled at Kakashi. He gave me a nod with a half smile before looking down at his tea. “We hadn’t talked in two months… It took nearly three for him to finally be ready to say something… But by then I was already so hurt that it took him so long that I wasn’t ready to talk anymore.” I turned to Ino again. “It was actually that blind date that helped us talk more and clear the air. I thank you, Anko, and Sakura for doing that for us.” Ino looked so pleased with her hands clasped together before reaching over to hug me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just so glad you’re happy again sensei!” Ino rejoiced. “Honestly, you were kind of scary to look at when you were sad like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s the story of this tree.” I finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, if the two of you have been together for that long, what don’t the two of you just get married…?” Ino questioned while I could feel my eyes growing wide. “Has he not asked you yet?” Ino started to pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… No… We aren’t ready. Before we simply just changed plans because that’s what was presented before us… But now, well... we are just plenty happy with the way things are for now.” I clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to get married to him?” Ino asked. I looked into the window and rested my chin on my knee. The mere sight of him was already putting a smile on my face. Of course I did… Eventually. I turned back to Ino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. One day for sure.” I smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwww!!! Can I come to your wedding?!” Ino asked before pulling me into another hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we don’t elope, sure.” I mentioned off handedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elope! You can’t elope-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino.” I called her sternly while shooting daggers. “I will not have you spreading rumors about any wedding. Do you hear me?!” I threatened. I was not about to have this unravel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Kessho-sensei. I’m sorry. I got carried away.” Her face fell to the floor. “Well all of us were going to celebrate since Choji and I passed the chunin exams. I wanted to come invite you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew I felt exhausted… But I couldn’t bring myself to disappoint her. “Alright, I’ll go. Let me just go splash some water in my face.” I walked inside the house and went straight into the bathroom hoping the cold water would wake me up. “I’m going out for BBQ with them to celebrate Ino’s and Choji’s promotion to chunin.” I called out to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be able to stay awake?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try… Plus I haven’t seen Asuma in a while, so that’ll be nice.” She shrugged walking out of the bathroom. Walking over to Kakashi, she placed a hand on his shoulder, as he sat by the window. “Do you want to stay here, or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll walk with you guys into town, then head to my apartment. This way it’s less of a walk when you crash.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why I love you.” She mumbled as he got up and placed his hand around her waist while they both walked out of the house. “Kakashi is going to walk with us until he heads off to his place, that ok?” She asked Ino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you guys even have two places?” Ino shrugged. They both shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Convenience.” They both answered at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he wandered off to the apartment and parted with a kiss on her forehead. She continued following after Ino to the BBQ place. By the time they got there, Choji was already chowing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho! Glad you could make it!” Asuma boomed. She managed a smile as she sat down beside Asuma. The waitress came by to check in. “Get us a bottle of sake!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re drinking sake?” She asked, trying to force her eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a busy night there with Kakashi?” Asuma asked, lowly elbowing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish. Just some nightmares.” She mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” Asuma asked in a suddenly serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah everything’s fine. It’s kind of silly that this is getting to me like that… But I can’t really help it.” She explained. The waitress placed the sake before them and she poured into two saucers. She grabbed one of the saucers and held it up. “To Ino and Choji!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asuma followed her lead and held up the other saucer and repeated, “To Ino and Choji!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both enjoyed a nice dinner and drank a few more shots of sake. By the time the night was over, she was making her way back to Kakashi’s stumbling half asleep. When she got up to the door of his apartment, she rested her face against the door trying to get the key into the keyhole. The door swung open before her and she fell over onto the ground in front of Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m just going to sleep here.” She heard Kakashi sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you drunk?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just really sleepy.” She mumbled, closing her eyes. She felt herself being carried over and placed on a bed. After sitting up she got completely undressed and tossed all of the clothes onto the floor. Afterwards, she crawled under the covers hearing Kakashi chuckling in the background. Right before she drifted off, she swore she felt a kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning she felt an arm around her waist and she had just gotten a full night’s sleep in over a week. After breakfast, they decided to go on a walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking a lot better.” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel a lot better.” She acknowledged. They talked some light small talk until they got to a much more secluded area and were the only two on the path. That’s when the conversation grew deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ever talk about before the Anbu?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you?” She countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you first.” He smirked. That’s such a Kakashi thing to say…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” I went deep into thought. I realized I didn’t talk about anything before being recruited. “I don’t remember a whole lot honestly…” I admitted while turning to see his reaction which was neutral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I have some memories. But it seems like a different life…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok so then what did you like to do as a kid? What was your time in the academy like?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well as a kid I liked to learn-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nerd.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And In the academy I remember being bored a lot.” She mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like my time in the academy.” He chuckled again. I couldn’t help but smile at his laugh, a sound that I feel I hear more often as the years pass us both. It makes me happy to see him being pulled away from those dark places…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Ok, I have a story. Inoichi used to take care of me only occasionally, when I was about 4ish was when I was taken in, it was the only way his parents let him move out of the house when he was 18. One morning, I think I was like 5 at the time, he was about half asleep and I was eating breakfast and I asked him to show me how to do the mind transfer jutsu. He sleepily showed me the hand signs and told me to ‘see my body come at the person you’re trying to take over’ so naturally, I did the hand sign then lunged at him.” Kakashi and I both laughed before I continued. “So after pulling me off of him, he clarified that he meant I had to picture my spirit. So I pictured it and next thing I know I was in his body. I was kicked out shortly, but I think he nearly shat himself when he realized I could actually manage it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At five?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… It’s one of the reasons they were interested in me for the program.” I told him thinking back, remembering all that I had done once I was recruited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you and Inoichi were close then?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of… He was rising through the ranks, so he wasn’t around a lot. I was taken care of a little bit by everyone in the clan… Inoichi, he was the one though who tried to teach me the most about her…” I thought back to my mom, and what little I did know about her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“This looks like a good spot.” He pointed out. I looked up to the rooftop and then back at him.</p>
<p>“Why exactly?” I asked him. Looking at the Hokage’s roof. What was so special about this rooftop?</p>
<p>“Just come join me.” He jumped up onto the roof and held out his hand. I jumped up onto the roof and laid beside him pulling out my latest trashy novel to read. About an hour later they saw Naruto and Jiraiya pass by and walk into the building.</p>
<p>“So that’s why you wanted to wait out here…” I nudged him. He perked up to see them both just as the door closed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This looks like a good spot.” He pointed out. I looked up to the rooftop and then back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why exactly?” I asked him. Looking at the Hokage’s roof. What was so special about this rooftop?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just come join me.” He jumped up onto the roof and held out his hand. I jumped up onto the roof and laid beside him pulling out my latest trashy novel to read. About an hour later they saw Naruto and Jiraiya pass by and walk into the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you wanted to wait out here…” I nudged him. He perked up to see them both just as the door closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess it’s time for me to go.” He turned to me and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go?” I tilted my head confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we’re going to be reconducting the bell test to see their skills. Did I not mention this to you?” He smiled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t…” I mentioned before rolling my eyes. The window from the Hokage’s office suddenly opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei!” I sat up behind him to see Naruto beaming as he usually does. “S-sneaky-sensei!” He stuttered a little nervously. I smiled and waved to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re all grown up…” Kakashi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want front row seats for this bell test.” I whispered to him. Naruto jumped out of the window to join us on the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you haven’t changed at all!” Naruto began to rummage in the pouch behind him. “I got something for you sensei! It’s a little present.” I had turned back to my novel until...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO WAY! Is that-? Is that really?!” Kakashi marveled. I put down my book and peaked over his shoulder and saw the book. I couldn’t help but let out a loud gasp and cover my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first new issue of the makeout series in three years. Pretty boring if you ask me but… I know you like this stuff so…” Naruto handed him the book while I sat back in shock still holding my hand up to my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait… If Naruto is here, then maybe so is Jiraiya… I think I can convince him to get me a copy… If I manage to not get flustered like that again. I shuddered at the thought of that happening. Kakashi was already reading the book. “I’m going to go use my womanly charms to get a book from Jiraiya.” I whispered in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want dearest.” He mumbled with the book in his hand. Just how I thought he’d respond. I pushed past Sakura and Lady Tsunade who were peering out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jiraiya…” I hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t my favorite Lady Kunoichi.” He beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t forget to bring me a copy of your latest book… Right?” I asked while twirling around him before placing my arm around his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course not, you are my Lady Kunoichi after all!” He pulled off his backpack and I couldn’t help but blush. Oh no, it’s happening again. And is that… Kakashi… Giggling in the background? I shook my head and looked up to smile at Jiraiya, who handed me a signed copy of the book. I couldn’t help but let out a squeal and hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” I continued to squeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?! The two of you?! Get ahold of yourselves.” I immediately dropped the hug, held the book with two hands against my chest and bow apologetically to the Hokage. Naruto climbed back into the office while Kakashi crouched in the window. He explained how he was going to take on both Sakura and Naruto as his opponents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi looked over to me and nodded and we both flickered out to head to find somewhere quiet to read our new copies of Jiraiya’s latest novel. Jiraiya met up with us and started talking about Naruto, that part I tuned out to continue to read the book. I didn’t tune back in until he started talking about the Akatsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re getting ready to make their move.” Jiraiya stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re aware. You’re not the only one looking into them you know.” I commented without taking my eyes off of these intense pages. Oh this book is so thrilling! In my periphery I could see Jiraiya’s second of shock turn to a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Kunoichi. I should’ve known you’d be looking into them. We should compare intel.” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree… But not here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We walked back to my house and they waited at the table while I brought over the teapot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe there’s about 10 members from what I can tell. There’s a few I know the names to, descriptions… But many are very vague notations. The first two Kakashi encountered himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi who you know already… Kisame is one of the seven ninja swordsmen. The blade he wields is Samehada. It has the ability to eat chakra, which can be very troublesome to deal with.” Kakashi explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orochimaru used to be a member, but they have… Ideological differences that lead to him leaving. There’s at least one in the Hidden rain village.” I continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He possesses the rinnegan.” Kakashi commented. I really need to read into what this rinnegan is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s also some that I’ve not been able to confirm are Akatsuki, but are more than likely to be some given their power. One has a mastery of puppets, another has ability for massive explosions. Another is said to never die, although I find that ability more annoying than dangerous. The amount of them is based off of physical descriptions I know of people wearing the cloaks… But more than this… I’m not sure.” I finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why do you think they’re finally going to show their hand now? What are they after?” Kakashi asked Jiraiya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what they’re after, but I do know this… They want the nine tails. As to why, we all know it can’t be good. I’ve been letting our allies know that they need to stay on their toes.” Jiraiya spoke before sipping his tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they want the nine tails… Who’s to say they don’t want all tailed beasts…” I contemplated before taking a sip of my own tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an unsettling thought.” Kakashi commented. I couldn’t help but shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right though. That should be our assumption moving forward.” Jiraiya agreed. They talked a little more over tea before they headed towards the training grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Team Kakashi began to reminisce over the training grounds where they had this very test with Sasuke long ago. She couldn’t help but recede to her book to try and give them their private moment, even if she was hidden away in the tree. She saw him pull out the bells and he presumably discussed the rules. This time it seemed he was going to use the sharingan on them. Burying her nose in the books, she started to watch the battle ensue from her periphery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi had a shadow clone disappear right when Naruto thought he had him trapped so very early on. She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, admiring Kakashi’s skill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun began to set, and the tree began to shake. Sakura had just punched the ground to reveal Kakashi hidden underground. Kakashi ran into the forest to hide away in order to test their concealment. After a while she suddenly heard Naruto yell “Secret finger jutsu.” She closed her book quickly and jumped towards where Naruto was, just in time to see Kakashi evade the 1000 years of death. Her body plopped down on the branch as she let out a sigh of relief for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck…” She muttered to herself as Naruto seemingly summoned hundreds of clones. The fight continued on for hours. It was entertaining to watch how these two shinobi that started out so poorly grow into such well developed shinobi. Things were starting to get a little too quiet. Realizing none of them were in her periphery anymore, she closed her book and went off to find them. She found Kakashi resting by a tree and she perched in one of the branches above.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto and Sakura came flying out from in front and Naruto started yelling that he knew the final plot twist in the new book. She had been so distracted watching the fight, she hadn’t read much and was nowhere near the ending. She felt herself shaking her head and covering her ears and saw Kakashi doing the same. She lowered her arms when she saw them grab the bells. “It was a ploy…” She muttered plopping down to sit on the tree. Kakashi groaned at having been defeated. Only then did Naruto reveal that he hadn’t even read the book, so he couldn’t have spoiled it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when I fell out of the tree. I couldn’t believe the quick wit Naruto had gained, and of course now Kakashi felt even more defeated. But when I fell out of the tree, Naruto jumped back. “Sneaky-sensei!” At least I can still scare him I thought without bothering to move. Lady Tsunade approached giving praises to the two students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, is there anything you’d like to say?” The Hokage asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well they did a great job getting the bells…” Kakashi admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, Naruto, Sakura, from this day forth, you’ll be team Kakashi!” Lady Tsunade declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what does that mean?” Naruto questioned. I finally decided to sit up from my shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it means the days of student and sensei are over, you both will be on my team as leaf shinobi on equal grounds.” Kakashi explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and Kessho, you might also be joining team Kakashi for the occasional mission if you are not otherwise preoccupied.” Lady Tsunade added. I bowed my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my lady.” I responded while getting up off of the floor. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and I all began to walk back into town. Kakashi was reading his copy of Makeout paradise while also singing praises to Naruto and Sakura as they walked; while I was burying my head in the book. Naruto and Sakura ran out ahead complaining of empty stomachs while Jiraiya caught up with us. He mentioned something about Naruto to Kakashi before also speaking to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to be prepared with the Akatsuki. I’m going to head out and see what I can find out about them.” He spoke lowly. Kakashi and I nodded to him before he disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go home and finally finish reading.” He smiled at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s.” I smiled back. He told Naruto and Sakura he had some paperwork to do before we vanished to head back to the apartment. Once there we both showered and laid under the covers to finally finish reading. We both ended up reading it twice and by the time we were done the sun had started to come up. Kakashi’s eyes widened when he saw that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still haven’t done the paperwork!” He got off of the bed to go over to his desk. I went to get up and make some tea for the both of us as he fumbled away looking for his papers. I waited by the stove top waiting for the water to boil. Once it was boiling, I pulled off the teapot and poured some water into two mugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caffeine or no caffeine?” I called out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caffeine!” I heard a frantic voice call out. I placed some camellia leaves into his tea infuser and let it steep, while I placed some lavender into mine. I placed the mug of tea on his desk while he frantically worked on his paperwork. I groggily headed out to the balcony and sat on the chair to watch the sunrise. By the time I was done with my tea Kakashi was about ready to head out. “Aren’t you coming with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that the first mission you guys have is one where you’re going to need me or my skills. If I’m wrong, then just stop by the apartment on your way out and I’ll be ready and rested in no time. Either way, I’m going to bed.” I placed my empty mug on the coffee table, walked over to him and lowered his mask. He looked tired, but still gave me the closed eyed smile I loved. I gave his soft lips a gentle kiss and pulled his mask back up. I started to walk away but decided to spank him before heading back to bed. “Go get ‘em tiger!” I shouted to him as he chuckled leaving the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I crawled into bed, closed my eyes, and drifted off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Granny attacks Kakashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Kessho!” I heard Kakashi shouting at the door. “We need to go now!” I bolted out of bed and started to get dressed in my Anbu uniform. “Shinobi uniform!” He shouted while packing a bag.</p>
<p>“OK, ok, I’m going!” I yelled back. I quickly got dressed, ran to the door, put on my shoes, grabbed my weapons, and we headed out. “What happened?” I asked while we were being seen off in front of the village gate by the Hokage herself.</p>
<p>“The Akatsuki. They’ve attacked the sand village.” He responded just loud enough for me to hear and not Naruto or Sakura. Of course. That’s why I’m tagging along. “It seems your hunch was right.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kessho!” I heard Kakashi shouting at the door. “We need to go now!” I bolted out of bed and started to get dressed in my Anbu uniform. “Shinobi uniform!” He shouted while packing a bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, ok, I’m going!” I yelled back. I quickly got dressed, ran to the door, put on my shoes, grabbed my weapons, and we headed out. “What happened?” I asked while we were being seen off in front of the village gate by the Hokage herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Akatsuki. They’ve attacked the sand village.” He responded just loud enough for me to hear and not Naruto or Sakura. Of course. That’s why I’m tagging along. “It seems your hunch was right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya showed up to inform Lady Tsunade of the very reason we were leaving. He then pulled Naruto aside to speak with him privately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I was wrong… I hope he managed to fend them off.” Kakashi nodded in response. “What should they know?” I asked Kakashi wondering how much to fill Naruto and Sakura in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Let the sand inform us.” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya approached Kakashi and asked to take care of Naruto while Naruto and Sakura ran ahead. Soon they were all off into the forest, making their way to the Village hidden in the Sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think it’ll be?” Kakashi asked as we followed behind them both for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there’s a strong possibility that it won’t be Itachi and Kisame… If there’s 10 of them, that’s roughly one per jinchuriki. I know Itachi will go after Naruto himself if at all if I’m right about him. He won’t want anybody else messing with the leaf. That would leave Kisame, which given his background, I’d think he’d want to go for the tailed beast the land of water has…” I analyzed. Of course this was based mostly off of little intel and some hunches… But there wasn’t much else intelligence-wise. He nodded in agreement at my analysis. We passed along ahead of the two leaf shinobi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you have any ideas as to who it might be?” He asked again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the guy that deals with puppets is from the sand village. He’s in my bingo book, but I can’t jump branches and read at the same time…” I chuckled nervously while he chuckled whole-heartedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you two whispering about over there?” Naruto asked, trying to catch up to us to listen in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the book we read of course!” I smiled. “Ok now that plot twist at the end???” I really did want to fawn over it with Kakashi, and might as well indulge. The best lies have truths in them after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I know I can’t believe that she was Lady Kunoichi all along!” Kakashi squealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sneaky-sensei, isn’t that what pervy sage calls you?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill Jiraiya…” I pouted. “Ok but the scene when she pins him to the wall…” I trailed off imagining the scene in my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh the one where it starts in the alleyway and then ends up in the bedroom???” Kakashi asks and Naruto quickly goes back to where Sakura was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES!” I shouted while grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we try that…?” He asked lowly. This was getting interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be willing…” I tell him with a seductive voice before biting the corner of my lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KESSHO-SENSEI!” Sakura shouted, shaking a fist. “You read those perverted books too?!” She belted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that why you set us up on that blind date?” I asked. Wasn’t that what they told me…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Ino said you did, but I never saw you with the Make-out series so I didn’t believe her. You’re always reading, but it’s some other stuff.” She explained now feeling confused with herself and retracting her fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean I’ll read some things for research sometimes, but other times I just read other books that are the same type as the make out series.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you two are dating?!” Naruto shouted just now making the realization. I could either: A) stay quiet… Which would likely lead to him shouting more and just general annoyances; B) shrug and be curt about it but admit it, which would likely lead to no further questions, or C) say yes and elaborate… Who am I kidding why did I even consider C.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we are.” I shrugged without looking back at him. I sighed waiting if anything would come of it. Luckily before he could so much as decide we saw Temari. Sakura called out to her. Kakashi filled her in on everything that was happening, she opted to join us in our travels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was rushing ahead, breaking formation. We tried to get him to calm down, but he was too angry and was refusing. I know he considered Gaara a friend but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know why they’re after Gaara and I. You know it too, don’t you Sakura?” I heard Naruto say. So he does know that at least… He began to speak about the bond the two of them had as jinchuriki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time passed and Sakura started to travel alongside Naruto. She admitted breaking into Lady Tsunade’s intel and revealing that Itachi was after Naruto. I started jumping close enough alongside Kakashi to have our fingers graze as we jumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems they knew everything minus the intel I’ve gathered.” I spoke just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded in response. “Still sure about not telling them anything extra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re getting too emotional as it is.” He commented. I had to agree. If we want to take the Akatsuki down, we need to go in with a level head. These are elite shinobi… They aren’t going to be easily defeated. I nodded to him and distanced myself a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura continued on talking about how she wanted to get to the Akatsuki to find out more about Orochimaru to save Sasuke. But we already knew the locations of all his hideouts. We-Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, and I-knew that going in to save him right away would do no good. He showed every characteristic of a rogue shinobi; the hunger for power, the lack of pride for the village, the hatred, the need for vengeance… The mission to find him would fail, at every single chance. The optimal time to  go after him would be soon though… Right when Orochimaru plans to use him to take over his body. Even still there’s a good chance that Sasuke would want to turn on him then now that he had trained those years and gained power… The question is, would he be strong enough to defeat Orochimaru himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours after nightfall, Kakashi announced they should stop for the night and rest. Kakashi and her wandered off to the trees to grab some wood and make a fire while Temari, Naruto, and Sakura stayed together. After making the fire, Kakashi and her sat together side by side resting up on a tree. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. After drifting off, she woke up a while before sunrise. The fire had faded completely, and Naruto was staring at the sun that had just started to peek out behind the mountains. Kakashi woke up and shortly after told them all it was time to start moving again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they finally reached the dessert, Temari suggested that she take lead and Kakashi agreed. Temari warned that there was a sandstorm brewing and told them that they needed to take cover. Shortly after having found a small shallow cave, the sandstorm picked up with great intensity. I laid on the cave ground and took out Make-Out Tactics to begin re-reading it for the third time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto, for the last time relax, there’s nothing we can do.” Kakashi told him while pulling me out from the book I was reading. Closing the book, I sat up and turned over to face the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto, you really need to work on your patience.” I commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Naruto, would you look at Temari? She’s the one who’s most worried.” Sakura interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For anyone travelling in the desert, the most important rule is to take cover during a sandstorm and to wait it out. In a storm you lose all sense of direction. Trying to push on is exactly how you get lost in the dessert. Don’t worry, it should be over soon.” Temari finished with an encouraging tone which seemed to put Naruto’s mind more at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi rested back against the cave wall and I rested up beside him holding out the book for us both to read while we waited for the storm to subside. Once the storm subsided, I put the book away and we all rushed out heading towards the village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the sun was rising on the third day, they made it to the village. They were greeted by two guards who had been expecting them and were instructed to go with them to the hospital while the guards filled them in on the current information. It seemed her guess about the one who wielded puppets was right. They were also informed of Kankuro being poisoned, though she wasn’t familiar with who this was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura and I will take a look at him. Right Sakura?” She asked. Sakura responded with a determined nod. Once they got into the room with Kakuro, she ran ahead with Sakura to speak with the medical ninja. They began to fill them in on the various antidotes they used. “No, stop. I want a list of the ones you used that seemed to help some but not enough, a list of ones that helped buy time, and a list of ones that had no effect at all. Sakura, after we get the lists, we’ll take a look and see the combined herbs, which ingredients helped as a whole vs. ones that didn’t and start seeing if we can’t come up with a new combination that will work.” Sakura gave another determined nod. Suddenly she heard some fighting behind her. When she turned back she saw an elderly woman trying to attack Kakashi. The elderly woman was attempting to attack him, based on her thinking he was the White Fang. When she heard this, she couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elderly man stood in front of the elderly woman and instructed her to look closer, pointing out that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the White Fang. “Oh well, never mind.” The elderly woman told them before beginning to laugh and she couldn’t help but laugh some as well. Kankuro’s groans quickly diverted their attention. Sakura asked to have everyone clear out before beginning to inspect Kankuro, while she spoke with the medical ninja about the antidotes they had already tried. Everything they tried seemed to start from fairly standard to more complex antidotes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s heavy metal poisoning, Kessho.” Sakura informed her. She tied her hair back into a low ponytail while Sakura tied hers up into a high ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can prove to be more complex… it’s likely been flushed into all his muscles by now, we need to make sure to get it out before it starts to degrade too much of his heart muscle.” She instructed. Sakura gave a nod to let her know she understood. “We’ll need to extract manually to buy time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be crude and painful. We’ll need to hold him down for this.” Sakura spoke this time to the medical ninja.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we both work on it, we should be able to get most of it out, and a lot quicker.” She instructed. “We’ll need medical water.” The medical ninja grabbed the medical water and placed two bowls out: one next to Sakura, and one next to her. Sakura gave her one final look and they both nodded. They grabbed the water morphing it into a bubble around their hand and placed their hand over his chest. Focusing on moulding her chakra correctly, she fused the medical water into him and he began to struggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold him down!” Sakura shouted as she struggled to get the medical water in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they held on, she began to start to focus on the medical water she had already inserted around his heart and began to pull out the toxins, placing the toxin riddled water into a separate bowl. Once she was done, she repeated the process again with toxin free medical water. Sakura and her continued to do this until they couldn’t feel or visibly extract any more toxin from his body. The process took hours, but once they were done, Kankuro was stabilized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be out of any immediate danger. We pulled most of the poison out.” Sakura announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still need to work on the antidote. Without it, this will happen again over time.” She warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get a list of medicinal herbs in the village.” Sakura suggested while she nodded in agreement. By this time everyone who had left the room rejoined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to redo these bandages and set up an IV to keep him hydrated, with the condition he’s been in, he’ll likely need a banana bag. We’ll also need the toxin. It’ll be good to have when testing out antidotes.” She instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you remind me of the Tsunade. Isn’t it strange you find yourselves here?” The elderly woman asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade was the one who ordered us to come here, she was also the one to teach us both medical ninjutsu.” Sakura answered. They handed her the list of antidotes they had tried while they handed Sakura the list of herbs they had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go over these lists Sakura.” She demanded while Sakura nodded. “Is there somewhere we can sit and go over everything?” The medical ninja nodded and took them both to the green house where they grew all of the medicinal plants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think given what they’ve tried, these three seem to be the common thread in the antidotes that have been successful, and they have been shown to work with heavy metal poisoning. So we’ll need Blacksamson, Ginkgo, and Milk Thistle. What do you think, Sakura?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree, but I also found that green algae helps. I’ll start with the Ginkgo leaves.” Sakura mentioned as she ran off to grab some leaves to start grinding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a pestle and mortar and began herself to grind whole blacksamson flowers. After a few moments Sakura returned with the Ginkgo leaves and she began to grind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really come into your own as a medical ninja, Sakura.” She encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks sensei! Honestly seeing how quickly you picked up on it made me kind of jealous… So I worked really hard at it to get better.” Sakura admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, I only picked it up quickly because I have years of experience with controlling my chakra to an extremely fine degree… You didn’t need to be jealous. Like I said, you’re coming into your own with this stuff.” She reassured. Sakura stayed quiet seeming to go deep into thought somewhere. After the preparations of the antidote, mixing the ingredients together, they finally decided to test it. She grabbed a 5mL pipette and took a sample of the toxin placing it onto a scroll the medical ninja had brought. “I’ll let you do the honors Sakura.” She motioned for Sakura to try out the antidote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura grabbed a new 5mL pipette, a sample of the antidote, and placed a drop over the toxins. The toxin dissolved. “It worked!” Sakura exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, with that ratio, and given how much is likely left in him, we have enough antidote here for three batches. We should probably head over and get this to Kankuro now.” She instructed. “You go rush over with this batch, I’ll prep the other two and clean up.” She ordered Sakura while pouring a portion of the antidote into a vial and handing it to her. Sakura nodded and left while she finished pouring the remaining antidote into separate dosage vials. Afterwards she cleaned up putting everything away, she rushed to join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time she got there, they were being offered rooms to stay in. She walked over to grab her backpack that had been placed up against a far wall and followed Kakashi to their room.  Without saying anything, she dropped her bag by the door, got naked, and plopped down onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all.” I answered sarcastically. He chuckled while stripping down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Sakura were pretty amazing in there.” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you nearly got beat up by a granny.” I teased while laughing with my eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea…” I didn’t have to open my eyes to know that he’d be rubbing the back of his neck while wearing an awkward smile. “Maybe we should get </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> the covers.” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would require me moving.” I groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you weren’t tired.” I could hear his teasing in a mocking tone. I groaned dramatically while getting up and finally opening my eyes. He turned off the lights and slid into bed under the covers, holding them out for me to join him. When I got in I nestled up against him. “So the one who deals with puppets… Is it Sassori of the red sand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… That’s the one.” I mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know about him…? Chiyo didn’t mention much.” He questioned while tracing his knuckles softly along my stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He turned people into puppets. He’s called the red sand because he would quite literally paint the sand red from all the people he killed in the third war, and I believe Chiyo is his grandmother… But that’s all I know. At least that’s all I know from the rumors I was able to confirm.” I finished with a yawn. “Anything else or can I sleep now?” I asked looking back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled before kissing my cheek. “I’m sorry, you’re right. Let’s go to sleep.” He finally told me what I wanted to hear. So I closed my eyes and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pakkun's Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>They awoke around sunrise to Pakkun licking Kakashi’s face.</p>
<p>“Come on boss, I got a location for you.” Pakkun stated. They quickly got out of bed, rushed to get dressed.  Kakashi pulled out a map for Pakkun and splayed out on the bed before them to have Pakkun signal the location.</p>
<p>“You’re sure that’s where they are?” Kakashi questioned.</p>
<p>“Yeah I got Gaara’s scent and the other scent you handed me at that location.” Pakkun informed.</p>
<p>“Alright then. I have one more favor to ask you…” Kakashi mentioned. She got up and went to wake up the others to let them know we were moving out. She then quickly went to ask a medical ninja for an update on Kankuro’s condition, who was recuperating nicely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They awoke around sunrise to Pakkun licking Kakashi’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on boss, I got a location for you.” Pakkun stated. They quickly got out of bed, rushed to get dressed.  Kakashi pulled out a map for Pakkun and splayed out on the bed before them to have Pakkun signal the location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure that’s where they are?” Kakashi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I got Gaara’s scent and the other scent you handed me at that location.” Pakkun informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then. I have one more favor to ask you…” Kakashi mentioned. She got up and went to wake up the others to let them know we were moving out. She then quickly went to ask a medical ninja for an update on Kankuro’s condition, who was recuperating nicely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His muscles have been degraded, so he’s not up to the same strength he’s usually at. He will need to undergo training to build up his strength again before being good to go on any missions. Worst case, he might even need some physical therapy… Make sure he does it.” She instructed the medical ninja who nodded in response. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and handed her her backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, the others are waiting outside.” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, just wanted to check in before we left.” She apologized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I’m sure he’ll get just the treatment he needs here.” Kakashi reassured. She nodded and they both walked out to meet with the others. When they got outside, Naruto and Sakura were waiting in the empty street. “We’ll be accompanied by some sand ninja, so let’s wait for them so we can head on out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were soon joined by the group of sand ninja, but just as soon as they were, the sand ninja received orders from above that they were to stay in Sunagakure, as to not arouse suspicion that the Kazekage is missing. Temari quickly argued all the more reason for them to go and return the Kazekage quickly. The higher ranking sand ninja informed them that they couldn’t allow it. Suddenly a voice called out from high above. “Well then I’ll go.” The glaring sun was in her eyes and she was unable to see who the voice belonged to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Granny Chiyo?” Temari questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m retired, yes, which means I can do what I want.” Chiyo spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the journey will be long and difficult…” One of the sand shinobi stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a fossil!” Chiyo shouted while jumping down from the roof. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granny Chiyo is not a fossil… Got it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She made a mental note. Kakashi was stiff and hunched, as if he was trying his best to hide himself. “After all, it’s been a while since I’ve seen my adorable grandchild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We slowly made our way to the village gates, and left running once out of the gates, making our way out with Granny Chiyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is team Guy going to find us?” She asked Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Pakkun to find them and reroute them to meet us there.” Kakashi informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… So that was the favor.” She acknowledged. He smiled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto… How long do you think the Akatsuki have been looking for you?” Sakura asked and Naruto’s mouth opened in shock at the sudden question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment he recovered to answer, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two members came to the village in pursuit of him 3 years ago, but nothing happened since then. Now suddenly they’re back.” Kakashi informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why do you think they waited so long to make another move?” Sakura questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be there was something preventing them from acting. Maybe master Jiraiya…” Kakashi suggested and Sakura nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe they’ve had issues with members… There has to be some reason why there isn’t much known about so many of them…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not it.” Chiyo spoke up. “If you want to draw out the tailed beasts, lots or preparation is involved. They likely needed more time for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, you’re a student of the slug queen and you don’t even know that?” Chiyo looked to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t talk about the nine tailed fox. It’s considered top secret in our village.” Kakashi clarified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Not surprising I guess.” Chiyo then began to explain to Naruto and Sakura what tailed beasts were and how there were many of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, once reaching a clearing, she saw him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi…” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody stop!” Kakashi shouted while placing a protective arm against her chest. She looked at Itachi’s neck but dared not to meet his eyes. She began to wonder if he would recognize her voice, instinctively she took a defensive battle stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly she used mind transmission to let Kakashi know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t hold back. I won’t let him impede the mission. No matter what I do think of him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi nodded, seeming slightly relieved but still tense with the opponent before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uchiha Itachi.” Naruto finally said while Sakura gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, Naruto… It’s been a long time. Kakashi… You look, better…” Itachi mentioned, she could see him smirking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can he tell? I mean he might be able to with his sharingan… I’ve never had to hide myself from a sharingan before… Or maybe he can just infer now…? By the way Kakashi and I act around each other?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered when suddenly she could feel his gaze on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t enough for you, huh? You had to take Gaara as well?” Naruto questioned before continuing to make threats while the wind blew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Itachi began to move, Kakashi’s gaze widened before quickly regaining composure. “Everyone, whatever you do, don’t look him in the eyes.” He warned. Itachi began to hold up a hand sign while Kakashi continued. “Kakashi’s jutsu is a genjutsu… Which means, avoid eye contact with him and the jutsu can’t take effect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then how do we fight him?” Sakura gulped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By watching his hands and feet.” She answered before Kakashi could. “If you can handle yourself in taijutsu, it’s what you should be doing anyways.” Sakura complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If one against one, abandon the field. If two against one take the rear and he’ll yield.” Chiyo recited. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the most effective strategy… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She analyzed to herself. Naruto asked Chiyo for further explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can take him from the front. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She communicated to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Don’t. You actually know how to heal us if we get caught in the Tsukuyomi. We can’t risk it. Did Sakura ever learn?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… She might be able to figure it out, but there wasn’t a need to teach it to her… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grumbled… But she knew he was right. She needed to stand back in case one went down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go I’ll take the rear-“ Naruto started to say before Kakashi interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a problem with my suggestion? Do you think it won’t work?” Lady Chiyo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they work fine against ordinary genjutsu. But he uses Mangekyo Sharingan. It’s far more powerful than any ordinary genjutsu.” Kakashi explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning what?” Chiyo questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning that I’m the only one here who knows how to break the genjutsu if someone gets caught in it. And even then the person won’t be able to fight for a while…” She interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you get caught in it, time gets warped. What seems like a day is only a second in the real world. I know. I got caught in it for three days. I was out for more than a week. It’s not a genjutsu that can be broken so easily.” Kakashi elaborated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good Kakashi. I see your experience with my Tsukuyomi wasn’t wasted.” Itachi commented. “And I see you found what you were after.” He mentioned knowingly it was geared to her. She narrowed her eyes staring at his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh believe me I learned, and I also know how taxing the jutsu is, which is why you left shortly after. In addition to chakra loss, there’s eye vision loss too… Isn’t there?” She could feel Kakashi smirking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed to have learned a lot. Sounds like someone’s been researching.” Itachi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder…” Kakashi lifted his headband. “Just how much damage has already been done to your eyesight.” Itachi was audibly taken aback by the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Must be quite a bit already then.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She analyzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto and Sakura, cover me.” Kakashi instructed. The wind blew once again. Kakashi quickly lunged, but Itachi used a shadow clone to come at Naruto only to have him be placed in a genjutsu. She grabbed ahold of Naruto as did Chiyo and Sakura. They began to funnel chakra into him to break the genjutsu. Sakura explained what happened to Naruto.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi began to release small fire balls dispersing in front of Kakashi as Kakashi dodged them while continuing to barrel forwards towards Itachi. Itachi sent another giant fireball headed towards them which she quickly jumped into the trees to dodge. Given that she was to stay back, she shrouded herself in invisibility, and diffused her chakra to watch and hide in the trees behind Itachi. She was pretty certain that he couldn’t detect her like this as he had never shown any indication to being able to detect her when she was hidden during the times they met before… But this would verify that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi began to prep and use his Chidori, only to have it be evaded, but it was a distraction. Naruto came from above with a rasengan. Unfortunately, it didn’t land. It began to grow misty… Kakashi used it. She quickly opened her mind to make sure she could hear where everyone was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, can we please stop this childish game of hide and seek?” Itachi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi walked out of the edge of the forest and into the clearing where Itachi stood. “Sure, why not?” Kakashi answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched the two foggy figures from above and heard three kunai headed towards Itachi. She could hear that none of them hit, and Itachi was countered with a fireball jutsu. The mist faded and it seemed that Kakashi had gone underground. Suddenly Kakashi came up from the ground in front of Itachi trying to land an uppercut. Itachi grabbed Kakashi’s arm while evading the punch and tried to land one of his own. Being able to see now, she thought it best to not continue to use chakra and close her mind. They both froze in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK! He’s been caught in it again… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought only to then see Kakashi was actually coming out from the hole behind the clone. She quietly let a sigh of relief escape. Naruto came out from the forest with a rasengan, only this rasengan was much more powerful than the ones she had seen before. She jumped down from the tree and out into the clearing where she was soon joined by the rest of the team. They walked over to Itachi’s corpse only to find that it wasn’t actually Itachi. They discussed possibilities while she summoned a notebook and reached into the front pocket that had a hole allowing her to reach in and grab what she had just summoned. She took notes on the body after inspecting it, making sure to try and record as many relevant details as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a jonin from our own village.” Chiyo answered a question that she hadn’t heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he was a corporal sacrifice for the jutsu…” She mumbled while taking notes while the others behind her seemed to have not heard her, trying to speculate what it might all mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi crouched down beside her. “What are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that this is a variation of a reanimation jutsu… Which means this was a distraction… A powerful one… To slow us down. We need to keep going.” She finished closing her notebook and sending it back before getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For them to do something like this means the extraction of the tailed beast has already begun.” Chiyo mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s true we need to go faster.” She acknowledged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. Let’s keep moving.” Kakashi announced. Sakura interrupted and began to ask questions while Chiyo explained. She was growing anxious, wanting to leave. These questions were eating up time. Chiyo sent out a bird puppet with a message attached to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right dear, once the tailed beast is extracted… They die.” Chiyo informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we need to leave. Now.” She demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We better hurry.” Naruto agreed, beginning to walk off as they went ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three soon caught up as they continued to travel through the forest, making their way to the hideout. The sun was setting and Kakashi stopped at a clearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop here! We’re taking a short break.” He announced. Naruto protested, and she wanted to as well, but instead she sat down, pulled out a sharpening stone and started sharpening her sai. Once Kakashi calmed Naruto down, he sat next to her. “Not happy?” Kakashi asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t like this. You’re right that we need to rest… But doesn’t mean I don’t feel like pressing on.” She explained while continuing to sharpen her sai, avoiding his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should eat and sleep.” He suggested. She pulled out a food pill and munched on a few while continuing to sharpen her sai. They made a fire and she continued sharpening while the others slept with the exception of Chiyo. Kakashi jumped down from the tree and woke her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well at least I got an hour or two of sleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought while Kakashi awoke the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began to make their way with a quicker pace. Naruto started to rush ahead and Chiyo asked why Naruto would care so deeply about someone who was from an entirely different village. Kakashi then explained that they have a bond as jinchuriki. How the bond of jinchuriki brought them to be friends, and how since Naruto wants to be Hokage, he felt a little jealousy but also profound happiness for Gaara upon hearing him become Kazekage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo then began to discuss her distrust of alliances and how she was the one to seal shikaku inside Gaara. How this very thing is what put the village in danger and she found herself needing to rely on an alliance in order to protect the village she swore to protect herself. She began to express her doubts over what she had done and admire the youth while looking at Sakura and Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, your life has only just begun. You’re still young.” Kakashi commented and Chiyo let out a hearty laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’re right. Maybe there’s still something left for an old bag of bones like me left to do.” Chiyo contemplated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guy and Kakashi running away together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>It was only then that she noticed it. Chiyo had attached chakra strings to Sakura, to help her aid in evasion despite not having the experience for it. This is also when Sasori noticed it, which he commented on. Sasori finally revealed himself, only to also show he hadn’t aged at all.</p>
<p>She scaled the walls to reach higher up to get closer. Once she found herself at an optimal angle behind him, she pulled a senbon out of her hair. Breathing in deeply, she concentrated, then flicked her wrist to throw a senbon while he had been talking to his grandmother.</p>
<p>It didn’t work… Why is he alive…? Why is he still talking…? Did I miss? She wondered and crawled along the ceiling to stand over him. No I didn’t miss. The needle barely went in… But I threw it with normal adequate force… How did he not say anything? Can he not even feel it…? Wait… Is that… Wood…? She quickly backed away. Is he a puppet too? But he’s talking. I don’t understand…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After about another hour, they reached their destination to find that team Guy was already there waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Late as usual, Kakashi.” Guy commented upon their arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you see… We ran into a little trouble along the way.” Kakashi explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, by a little trouble, you don’t mean me? Do you Kakashi?” Chiyo commented. They caught up with each other quickly as she stayed silently behind observing the giant boulder before them. Neji started to use his Byakugan to see past the boulder and into the hideout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside, it looks like there’s a large cavern. There’s several people.” Naruto kept shaking Neji on occasion while he was trying to look within. “What is that thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s in there?” Sakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to describe with words…” Neji mentioned so she quickly opened her mind to try and see what he saw. She was able to catch a glimpse of it before Guy came rushing between them to punch the boulder. Quickly she closed her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I… I think I know what that might be… I know I’ve seen a picture of it before… But where…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The punch had no effect as there was a barrier up. Sakura suggested figuring out what type of barrier it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be a five seal barrier.” Kakashi mentioned while Chiyo agreed. Kakashi then explained what the barrier was and how it worked. He then proceeded to explain they would need to remove all seals at the same time to release the barrier. Neji began to use his Byakugan to locate the other four tags. Guy passed out wireless radios to make sure they would be able to remove the tags at the same time. After putting on the radio and adjusting the frequency and settings, team Guy headed out. Kakashi dismissed Pakkun while they waited for team Guy to get into position. Kakashi walked on to the boulder to stand by the seal while Sakura prepared to destroy the boulder with her brute strength. Once Guy’s team was in position everyone prepared for battle. She took out her sai to have them ready. They removed the tags and Sakura was able to break the boulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Team Kakashi and Chiyo made their way into the cavern and took their defensive stances only to find they were too late. Gaara was on the ground underneath a blonde haired man who was sitting on him. There was another man beside him and both were wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Naruto yelled and began to curse at them. Naruto quickly went into denial about Gaara’s standing and began to yell. So much so that Kakashi had to snap him out of it. Naruto started to charge in, but Kakashi quickly got in front of him to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The one on the left with the blonde hair is the one with the explosives, the one on the right is Sasori. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She communicated to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I figured. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori commented how the blonde was called Diedara. Diedara mentioned that he was going to go after Naruto, while Sasori mentioned that it was not needed. They then began to discuss art and what constitutes art as a concept. She was growing restless hearing this dribble. Naruto grew restless as well as he summoned a giant shuriken with a scroll and threw it at Sasori, which he blocked with a… tail? The two Akatsuki members continued to argue about art.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diedara then threw something into the air, made a hand sign, and a white bird appeared. The bird ate…? Gaara and left the cavern with Diedara on top. Naruto, desperately ran after the bird while Kakashi hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Kakashi, we’ve got this!” She shouted and he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t do anything rash until team Guy gets back.” He instructed before leaving the cavern, chasing after Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura gulped and Chiyo stood ahead. She thought it might be best to let Chiyo take lead as Chiyo had the most experience with Sasori. Chiyo moved ahead of them while she moved back up to the wall and once behind a rock she shrouded herself in invisibility to climb the walls silently and wait for an opening with Sasori. Chiyo attacked with kunai which tore away at the robe to reveal a giant mask on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No good. No opening there…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She overheard Chiyo mention that the entire thing was a puppet and that was merely a casing. Sasori’s body lay within the puppet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. No way are my techniques going to be of any use with armor like that. I need to figure out a way to draw him out or wait until they do in order to strike. If I’m going to be of any use that is… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She groaned internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori had begun to explain how he prepared his puppets from human bodies, which she remembered having researched about years ago, though he was giving more detail than what the books would contain. As if on instinct, she found herself summoning her puppet research notebook and writing down his descriptions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what am I doing, I’m supposed to be in battle… Not taking notes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly returned the book and refocused her energy on trying to spot a weakness on the puppet somewhere. Chiyo instructed Sakura to get close and to then use her strength to break the outer shell. Chiyo began to prep herself for battle. Sakura and Chiyo began to charge at Sasori dodging all of the senbon that were being thrown at them. After a while they dodged all of them and he tossed out a cannister pressurized to release more senbon flying. The two kunoichis continued to dodge, and effectively did so without a single scratch. Whatever Chiyo told Sakura… It was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura began to attack head on again, just before she got hit with Sasori’s tail, Chiyo held onto it with chakra strings. Sakura then used her strength to punch the outer shell of Sasori. It ruptured as it broke to pieces. Out from it, a cloaked being escaped away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, let me get a good look at you… I’ve come all this way to see you.” Chiyo mocked. “I’ve waited 20 years. I want to see my grandson’s face!” Chiyo demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori was seated facing away from them, so she began to crawl towards him. Still scaling the wall, she saw his hand twitch, to then have the head of his broken puppet suddenly come flying out, sending senbon out at Sakura, which she then dodged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only then that she noticed it. Chiyo had attached chakra strings to Sakura, to help her aid in evasion despite not having the experience for it. This is also when Sasori noticed it, which he commented on. Sasori finally revealed himself, only to also show he hadn’t aged at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scaled the walls to reach higher up to get closer. Once she found herself at an optimal angle behind him, she pulled a senbon out of her hair. Breathing in deeply, she concentrated, then flicked her wrist to throw a senbon while he had been talking to his grandmother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t work… Why is he alive…? Why is he still talking…? Did I miss?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wondered and crawled along the ceiling to stand over him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No I didn’t miss. The needle barely went in… But I threw it with normal adequate force… How did he not say anything? Can he not even feel it…? Wait… Is that… Wood…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She quickly backed away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he a puppet too? But he’s talking. I don’t understand…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo remained quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A puppet was summoned by him from a scroll. Chiyo announced it was the third Kazekage, turned into a puppet. Sasori simply laughed at Chiyo’s realization. They began to speak about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. She was thinking about how she’d be able to be useful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think the only way I can be useful is trying to aim puppet joints, but I need to be able to see them to do that. I can throw kunai while hidden at the different joints to try and break off limbs to weaken the puppets.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo began screaming, pulling her out of her train of thought. There was a large puff of purple gas below, poison. Sakura was caught in the middle of it. Just as she was about to throw a kunai to break the vessel releasing poison, there was an explosion. Sakura flew out and Chiyo caught her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped down to the ground behind a rock and released her invisibility jutsu to rush over to Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see her. Place her on the ground.” Chiyo placed Sakura on the ground and she began to inspect her. She started giving Sakura mouth to mouth and Sakura soon jolted up coughing. “Did you inhale any of the poison?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She answered before turning to Sasori and yelling threats at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine Chiyo. Keep doing what you two were doing.” She told Chiyo before disappearing again behind the rocks near a wall of the cave. Shrouding herself in invisibility again, she began to scale the walls again with Sasori too distracted by Sakura’s threats to notice. Sasori flicked his thumb and shot some kunai aimed straight for Sakura. Reacting quickly, she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw it and managed to deflect quite a few of the kunai having hit some from above.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully she can deflect the rest… Huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chiyo had pulled out two puppets in time to deflect the rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Father and the Mother.” Chiyo mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know all their tricks. Why bring them here?” Sasori asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo took over and began to battle her puppet duo against the puppet of the third Kazekage. All puppets began pulling out hidden weapons to slice, penetrate, tie and fight with. It was starting to get hard to keep up, they were moving their puppets with such speed. When they pulled away, the weapons they had, had deteriorated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The third’s jutsu. The iron sand…” Chiyo commented. Chiyo began to explain the power of the Iron Sand and how the third Kazekage’s kekkei genkai magnetic ability used to control iron ground into particles as fine as sand to mold them to use them as they can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori moved his hand and it soon began showering iron bullets everywhere below headed towards the wall where she was. She quickly ran scaling up the wall headed towards the ceiling to narrowly evade it. The sand had invaded Chiyo’s puppet joints, rendering them immobile. The iron sand began to mold into spikes that were coming down to Chiyo and Sakura. A part of the Third Kazekage’s robe came off to reveal the left side of the puppet’s chest and the left arm. Quickly she grabbed one of her sai, and threw it into the left shoulder/ball joint to release the arm. That unfortunately did not stop chakra that began to pour out of the puppets chest which she now found herself barreling towards when she had pushed off of the roof to retrieve her sai. She quickly summoned a shadow clone and used the shadow clone to redirect her out of the line of fire. Once she landed the shadow clone got hit and poofed so she grabbed her sai but not before Sasori noticed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” He shouted, now focused on her. Sending the puppet to her she fought against it enough and dodged its attacks while creating distance between them. She sent lighting to line her sai and weaken the puppet as it defended. Eventually the smoke to where Sakura and Chiyo were had dissipated, and to his shock left him halting the attacks, which she used to disappear from Sasori’s sight, hiding herself away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she was up on the walls, invisible once again, she looked to where Sakura and Chiyo were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. They’re both safe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Both puppets were now rendered immobile due to the iron sand. Chiyo began shouting at them both to leave. Sakura stood her ground and refused to leave, offering herself up as a puppet. Sakura and Chiyo began to charge up to Sasori and fighting the third Kazekage puppet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood by waiting, watching for another opening. It seemed as though losing the arm didn’t have an effect on the jutsu, which was not ideal at all. While watching the fight from the ceiling a giant brick of Iron sand that Sakura had kicked to reflect came barreling towards her. She quickly jumped off the ceiling and landed near the cave entrance as the cave began to cave in some. The more Sakura fought on, the more time she spent trying to evade the cave crumbling around her. She was no longer invisible, nor was she trying to stay quiet, only focusing on </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> being crushed by the giant rocks falling around her. The cave began to cave in completely as she was swerving through the destruction falling around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura found herself breathing heavily with Chiyo standing behind her. Needles and branches began to grow out and expand in all directions and she worked to dodge them for herself. She turned to Chiyo to see she was under a rock and rushed over to her. When she got there, she turned to Chiyo and removed the rock from on top of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go attend Sakura!” Chiyo demanded. She nodded and rushed off to Sakura but the puppet was hurling towards her while she lay on the ground. She hurried as fast as she could only to have the puppet reach first, but Sakura was faking, and promptly destroyed the puppet with a single punch. She arrived behind Sakura with the pieces falling around them both. The iron sand began to dissipate and they rushed back to Chiyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used one of the antidote dosages?” She asked Sakura while Sakura nodded. She began inspecting Chiyo who started to groan. Running back to Chiyo and grabbing hold of her arm, she began to heal Chiyo with medical ninjutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll only work for three minutes.” Sakura mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. If we need more time, we can do a crude extraction. I have a little medical water I can get.” She suggested; Sakura nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to try and get this done so it doesn’t come down to that.” Sakura told Chiyo and her with determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. My hand is good now Kessho.” Chiyo informed her. She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura here, let me work on you some.” She suggested while grabbing hold of Sakura’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Sakura shrugged her off trying to play tough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura. Now is not the time. Let me see, I still have plenty of chakra left.” She grabbed Sakura’s arm again and started to heal her. “There, that’ll work for now.” She let go of Sakura’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori began to remove his cloak, it’s then that she saw all of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s a puppet. But how?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She observed quietly crouching on the ground… Watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiyo… What’s the thing in his chest? Is it his heart?” She asked Chiyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I believe so.” Chiyo commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys do what you need to do. I’m going to see if I can’t get an opening and hit it while being hidden.” She informed them. Chiyo and Sakura both nodded. She walked over behind some rocks and shrouded herself again in invisibility, beginning to scale the walls heading towards him. He began to use flames coming out of his arms to try to hit Chiyo and Sakura. She then used this opening to grab a senbon and aim it towards his chest. Sasori dodged it and was veering to aim the fire at her which she dodged and moved away from still invisible. Sakura used the opening to throw a kunai aimed at his hand, but it was no use and the fire was quickly back on her. Sakura and Chiyo were jumping between rocks, and she reached out for another senbon to try and hit his heart again, only for the same succession of events to replay. This pattern continued for another two or three times, they were all getting nowhere. This time she started to make her way behind him. The flames disappeared and were replaced with water. The water stream was powerful and cutting through rock. He began to move around this time as Sakura and Chiyo made attempts to dodge. She began to follow his movements trying to predict where he’d end up. Taking a deep breath, concentrating, trying to get the world around her to slow, she focused in on her target and threw another senbon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn. Just landed next to the opening. With him moving around like this, it’s going to be much more difficult to hit him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She analyzed. When the water retracted she saw one of the scrolls on his back disappear and that there was one missing at the top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So the scrolls are what’s giving him the power… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She started to prepare a kunai with a paper bomb attached, only to have Sasori begin to lunge at Chiyo and graze Sakura with more poison. Sakura pulled at the rope he was using to lunge himself at Chiyo and eventually managed to pull Sasori to herself to then punch and break the puppet apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put the paper bomb in her back pocket and jumped down rushing to Sakura while revealing herself. Just as she was reaching Sakura, she looked behind her to see the puppet reassembling itself. Chiyo then pulled out a scroll summoning 10 puppets. Sasori began to admire his grandmother’s skill only to summon more puppets himself. There had to be nearly 100 floating above them. She quickly took a defensive stance grabbing both her sai. The puppets soon came flying at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lined her sai with wind chakra to keep her blades sharp and began slicing through puppet joints, trying to evade the weapons they brought with them. Dodging from the side by twirling, to slice off the arm of another puppet to then tumble forwards to evade the slice of a sword to then slice at the leg of one of the other puppets, to then slice at the neck of another, to then jump up evade scissoring hands of another while also bending forward to evade a lunging jab. She threw the Kunai paper bomb she had prepared earlier at another puppet waiting in the air, it exploded into pieces successfully. They quickly thinned down the amount of puppets to then have Chiyo send a head flying at Sasori, pinning him up against the far wall of the cave with a seal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chiyo collapsed and she rushed to Chiyo without another thought. Sakura wasn’t far behind. A puppet rose behind Chiyo, and she saw that it was Sasori. They had been played. Sasori raised his sword and she threw a sai aimed at the joint holding the sword. It didn’t miss, but it didn’t rip off the joint either. It lodged in place leaving him unable to move the joint properly, but this didn’t prevent him from stabbing Sakura. She continued to rush over to them and began to lunge at Sasori causing him to pull out the blade. She could hear Sakura attempting to stop the bleeding on herself behind her as she grabbed her sai from Sasori and fought with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swung the sword from above, to have her graze her sai with his sword long enough to pass underneath it, to then come up behind him. Quickly she pulled out a kunai and jammed it into his shoulder joint. He transferred the sword to his other arm as she kicked behind one of his knees, he spun around on it and swung at her. She quickly skittered back to avoid the swing. Without a moment of hesitation she lunged towards the heart in his chest only to be met with the sword he was holding. He began to push back while she crossed with her other sai to push back against him. They struggled for a moment while meeting each other’s gaze. She pushed off the sword using a small burst of chakra. The sound of metal clanking against metal filled her ears as she tried to peer over at Sakura and Chiyo in her periphery. She was able to see that Chiyo used the last antidote on Sakura. Just as Sasori was about to come lunging at her again, the Mother and Father puppet came flying towards him pushing swords through him, piercing his heart. Rushing over to Sakura she checked her wound with her medical ninjutsu and began to finish up what Sakura had tried to do to heal herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of the medical ninjutsu, she was finished and able to stop all the bleeding. “There’s too much damage… I need tools…” She muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no use. I knew you had medical ninjutsu. I damaged it in a way that couldn’t be repaired.” Sasori smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me try.” Chiyo began attempting a jutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hair in a low ponytail and began summoning a cloth, tools, antiseptic, and everything else she would need for the surgery. Before she could do anything Sakura began to get up. “Chiyo… What did you do…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A special reanimation jutsu, where I put some of my life force into her.” Chiyo proceeded to educate her about the jutsu while Sasori mocked them for doing such a thing. To Sasori, the idea of giving one’s life for another was ridiculous. She rolled up the tools in the cloth and summoned them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how are you alive along with Sakura then?” Sasori asked Chiyo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura wasn’t dead when I started to use the ninjutsu. For that reason, my life was spared.” Chiyo explained. Sakura stood up to punch Sasori in the face. Sasori taunted Sakura while Sakura questioned him. Chiyo told Sakura to stop playing into Sasori’s taunts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasori then gave Sakura exactly what she wanted… Information about Orochimaru. He told them about a rendezvous point to meet up with a spy that Sasori had placed in Orochimaru’s midst. He also gave a time and date. Chiyo then explained that Sasori wanted this, how he let his defenses down, and that’s why he was defeated… On purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiyo, let me get the poison out. I should be able to get most of it.” She instructed while motioning Chiyo to lay down. She summoned a bottle of medical water and pulled it out of the pocket in her pants. With her hands hovering over Chiyo’s body, she tried to feel out where the poison was. Most of it had seeped into the muscles near the entry of the wound, it hadn’t gotten very far, and it would seem that she would be able to remove most, if not all, of it. Uncapping the bottle, she removed the medical water to a bubble around her hand, she then pushed it through the wound and extracted the toxins out slowly while Sakura held down Chiyo. Once she extracted as much as she could, she tossed the toxin riddled solution off to the side. “You should be good now. I managed to get all of it.” But they both knew there was some left, and there wasn’t much to be done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got up slowly and made their way towards the entrance of, what once was, a cavern. They began to make their way following the trail that Kakashi and Naruto had left behind. Jumping along the logs embedded between the cliffs along the river, they made their way as quickly as they could, with Chiyo’s strength degrading as they went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure they went this way Kessho-sensei?” Sakura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m sure… They’re quite a bit up ahead, but we’re catching up slowly.” She reassured. Sakura put Chiyo’s arm around her to help ensure they keep up pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while we managed to find Kakashi crouched in front of an exasperated Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good, you found us.” Kakashi told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not the only one with a functioning nose.” She smiled. “You guys alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here. So you guys did it?” Naruto spoke to all of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sakura nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi leaned into her and asked quietly, “You ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine, but you look like shit. I should be asking if you’re ok.” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you’re still having trouble here though…” Chiyo mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” Kakashi acknowledged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Gaara, where’s he?” Chiyo asked and Naruto looked over to where Gaara’s body was being watched by two of Naruto’s shadow clones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mind and could hear Diedara’s thoughts about how in disbelief he was that the three of them could take down Sasori. In her periphery, she sensed his exact location. Using the mind transmission, she let Kakashi know exactly where he was hiding. Kakashi nodded, but then she noticed there were other people behind him, which she also let him know.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s likely team Guy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s team Guy, they’re going after him. Be careful everyone! He’s a long-range fighter, who uses explosives!” Kakashi exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone run!” Neji warned as Diedara used himself as an explosive. The blast from the explosion was immense and seemed to be about to consume them all, but it was sucked into an abyss. When she turned to Kakashi, she saw the Mangekyo Sharingan. Kakashi collapsed but she reached out to grab a hold of him before his back hit the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re exhausted. You need to rest… You’re completely drained now.” She told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but… You’re alive…They all are…” He smiled while trying to catch his breath. Squeezed him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She smiled back at him. She helped Kakashi over to the meadow where the Naruto clones set up Gaara. Once Kakashi was seated she walked over to Gaara with Sakura and began to inspect him. His body and organs were pretty much intact, but nothing was flowing. There was no energy left within him. She tried searching for anything in any part of his body, something to use to get the flow going, but there was nothing there. “I’m sorry Naruto.” She told him with her back turned, while Sakura stood up shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto began to breakdown about how Gaara’s fate was decided for him when they made him into a jinchuriki. Then he mentioned how he wasn’t able to save Sasuke or Gaara. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as Chiyo made her way and knelt beside them. She got up to give Chiyo room and she sat down next to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Chiyo! That jutsu!” Sakura exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What jutsu?” Kakashi asked quietly while leaning into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a reanimation jutsu. She’s sacrificing the rest of her life to bring back Gaara.” She explained in hushed tones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright. She’s bringing him back.” Sakura commented. Sakura began to explain the jutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments Chiyo was struggling due to not having enough chakra. It was then that Naruto offered up some of his chakra to help. The sun was starting to set in the background. It was almost disturbing how such a beautiful setting could hold a scene that was so sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held onto Kakashi’s hand listening to Chiyo’s words. Chiyo acknowledged how alliances could be made, and that the world of the shinobi was not what it once was. She then acknowledged both Naruto and Sakura for being strong shinobi, as the next generation to help the world. Sand shinobi had made their way by this time, slowly trickling in and arriving just in time to see Gaara wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Kakashi and gave him a kiss on the cheek now that the focus was on Gaara. “I wanted to do that earlier to thank you, but I figured I’d wait until there was less eyes on us.” She whispered while leaning into him. He half smiled given his eyes were still on Gaara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does someone always have to die?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re shinobi.” She stated simply with the smile on her face having now faded. “But hopefully Chiyo was right… With shinobi like Naruto… Maybe we can avoid that someday…” He half smiled at the thought. Sakura was holding Lady Chiyo and crying. Gaara finally managed to get up to walk over to Lady Chiyo and asked that we all bid Lady Chiyo farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night had now fallen, and they all began to make their way back to the sand village. They walked through the night, she had one of Kakashi’s arms wrapped around her while Guy had the other. As they approached the outer walls of the village, it appeared that nearly everyone in the village was waiting for the Kazekage. They marched Chiyo in before everyone else and held a moment of silence as she passed. They then followed into the village as well. They all went into the Kazekage’s office to announce their departure. Before they left, they stopped by Chiyo’s grave to bid her one last farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they made their way out of the village, after having walked for sometime, Kakashi, Guy and her found themselves falling behind in the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about this Guy… New sharingan takes a lot out of me.” Kakashi mentioned awkwardly while looking at the grimace of frustration on Guy’s face. Guy threw Kakashi up into the air, put his backpack on the front of his chest, and caught Kakashi so he was now riding on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” was the only thing she could say. With that Guy ran off with her silver haired man. She only hoped that she would see him again as Guy ran off with Kakashi into the desert. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How do I look?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>Once I arrived at the gate, Guy and Kakashi had already come in, rushing ahead because they thought it was a race. Well… Guy thought it was a race and Kakashi was still being carried on Guy’s back.</p><p>“Alright! Off to report to Lady Tsunade!” Guy declared.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” I shouted while raising my eyebrows. “We are stopping at the hospital first, for Kakashi.” I ordered while grabbing Guy by the collar of his flak jacket and heading towards the hospital.</p><p>Once we got there, I told Guy to put him into a wheelchair and to head off with the group. I rolled Kakashi towards the front desk and stepped behind it to check him in.</p><p>“Oh Kessho, so good to see you! What’d Kakashi get himself into this time?” The receptionist, Kameko asked.</p><p>“Severe chakra exhaustion.” I answered while filling out his forms.</p><p>“Are you going to stay for a shift, or just take care of him?” She questioned me.</p><p>“I just got back from the same mission, and I might not look that tired, but I still am. I’ll just be taking care of him.” I smiled. “So, what room do you have for me?” I asked while handing her the forms and walking behind his wheelchair.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry in advance... I got carried away some with technicalities medically... But the scientist in me can't bring myself to remove them either.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once I arrived at the gate, Guy and Kakashi had already come in, rushing ahead because they thought it was a race. Well… Guy thought it was a race and Kakashi was still being carried on Guy’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Off to report to Lady Tsunade!” Guy declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t!” I shouted while raising my eyebrows. “We are stopping at the hospital first, for Kakashi.” I ordered while grabbing Guy by the collar of his flak jacket and heading towards the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once we got there, I told Guy to put him into a wheelchair and to head off with the group. I rolled Kakashi towards the front desk and stepped behind it to check him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Kessho, so good to see you! What’d Kakashi get himself into this time?” The receptionist, Kameko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severe chakra exhaustion.” I answered while filling out his forms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay for a shift, or just take care of him?” She questioned me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got back from the same mission, and I might not look that tired, but I still am. I’ll just be taking care of him.” I smiled. “So, what room do you have for me?” I asked while handing her the forms and walking behind his wheelchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Room 305. I swear, I don’t know how you can handle a man who doesn’t listen to your medical advice.” Kameko pouted her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but does any man?” I joked while rolling off to the elevator to take Kakashi to his new room for the next week. I got him into the room and into the bathroom locking it behind her. I quickly took off my pants so I could summon things with ease. I summoned him a pair of underwear, sweatpants, and the undershirt mask that he wears. Once the clothes were laid out, I got him undressed to sit him on the stool in the shower and draped his body against the wall while I grabbed the shower head to bathe him. Afterwards, I got him dressed and placed him onto the wheelchair, unlocked the door, and rolled him to the bed. Pulling at the sheets, I carefully tucked him in before going to get an IV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I got back to the room after washing my hands thoroughly and getting the supplies, I began to set up an IV with a banana bag, but there was a nurse finishing up taking his vitals. I checked the chart; vitals were normal and stable. Good. He was fast asleep, looking peaceful. Pulling back at the covers to expose his arm, I grabbed the rubber band and tied it around his bicep. I hung the banana bag on the hook against the wall and put on some gloves. After I opened the sterile packet with the needle, I felt along the inside of his elbow to find where I would set up the IV. After a moment, I put in the needle, placed the protective tape on top, and finished cleaning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s all set up, I finally felt ok enough to go shower myself, so I went along ahead. By the time I got out of the shower and into a clean set of my shinobi uniform, Team Guy and Team Kakashi were surrounding his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look! He’s awake!” Naruto exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m in here again, huh?” I heard Kakashi mumble. Before I could comment, Lady Tsunade came bursting into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job Kakashi!” Lady Fifth encouraged. Kakashi tried to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t get up, you’ll strain yourself!” I yelled, and I could hear him groan. He wasn’t too fond of me in my ‘doctor mode’ as he liked to call it. Usually because it meant me telling him things he can’t or shouldn’t do, and he’s… Well… One to always want to push himself. “You’re on bedrest for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to Kessho, she knows what she’s talking about. I did train her after all.” The Hokage folded her arms and held her nose up. “Looks like you’ll need more practice with your sharingan if you plan on using it more.” Lady Tsunade commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks that way.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, you just take it easy for a while.” Lady Tsunade finished before walking out, and Sakura raced after her. I pulled up a chair next to his bed while pulling out a book from my back pocket to read while the others continued their visit. After I read a couple chapters, I put my book down and away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok guys, you need to leave now. Kakashi needs his rest. If you really want to you can come back tomorrow.” I ordered while shooing them out of the room. Once the door was closed, I could hear Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t we just do this at home?” He asked while I made my way back to the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told you before, all the supplies are here. I can’t just take them.” I answered with slight annoyance looking at him with one eyebrow raised. His head turned to me while his body lay still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi there’s something serious I need to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What happened?” I could hear slight panic in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasori told Sakura there’s a spy of his working for Orochimaru. They were planning on meeting at Tenshi bridge in the village hidden in the grass about 6 days from now. Now that Sakura knows, I have a feeling Lady Tsunade might indulge in letting them try things out.” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Kakashi went deep into thought. “Do you think they’ll be at the hideout nearby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on how close the spy is to Orochimaru’s inner circle. If it’s one of the menial scientists, then no… But if it’s someone higher up then… Yeah probably.” I shrugged. “Now is also the time that’s getting close to when we would’ve planned for an infiltration anyways… So I know Lady Tsunade is going to want to jump on this. But with you out of commission…” I trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not out of commission.” He contemplated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no way in hell am I stepping in as captain. I mean, I’ve never even been captain, and with Naruto…?! Are you insane?!” I questioned while he started to laugh which slowly turned to groans from how sore he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you not exhausted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do as much as I would’ve liked. Turns out my fighting style isn’t ideal for puppet masters who are also wooden puppets themselves.” I explained while he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” The Sasori being a puppet thing just clicked with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Sasori turned himself into a puppet. So I tried to sneak up and throw a quick senbon to the neck, only to have it hit wood. The guy didn’t even know I had stuck him with something.” I chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wait, how’d you guys do him in?” He interrogated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was fighting him and his sword and suddenly Lady Chiyo used her puppets to pierce his one human part, his heart.” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… Wow… Ok… And I thought our guy was weird for having mouths on his hands.” He closed his eyes going into thought, probably trying to picture it tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… Mouths on his hands…?” I asked, he nodded. “So does that mean 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span> base becomes 3</span>
  <span>rd</span>
  <span> base automatically or…?” I joked. He started laughing again until it hurt. Silence fell for a while and I almost thought he was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read to me.” He asked quietly. I pulled my seat up as close as I could up against his bed and started rereading him make-out tactics.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up with the book on my face after a while but Kakashi was still asleep, which was good. I went down to the hospital cafeteria where I saw Kameko, she invited me to sit with her after I grabbed some food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clocking out?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m pulling a double shift. Just eating before I start over again.” She groaned. Silence fell as we both ate some of our dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I liked Kameko because she was relatively more reserved than the rest of the gossipy hospital staff. Especially when it came to shinobi. Most of the staff couldn’t help but gossip, always knowing what shinobi was getting into what, who was coming to visit leaving flowers, while who was really on their emergency contact list. I tried to ignore and butt out of most of it… Yet somehow the other staff would manage to pull me in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you staying here with him?” She asked, I nodded in response. “It’s nice to see two people dedicated like that to each other.” Kameko told me with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t have a lot of people other than each other.” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me.” Kameko spoke with a serious tone and a straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I replied with a whole-hearted smile. We ate the rest of our dinners in silence. Once I finished, I got up while she lingered, likely trying to avoid going back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heading out to go check on him?” Kameko questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s time for his dinner through a feeding tube!” I feigned excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… He’s not gonna like that.” She spoke while shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he is not.” I replied while returning the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I washed my hands thoroughly before walking off to the supply closet to get the tube to administer the liquid food, then walked to the fridge to grab a bag of the food, to then lastly grab some other supplies needed. Upon walking into the room, I heard a rustle of the bed sheets. As I approached the bed, I saw his eyes were closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’re not fake sleeping to get out of this.” I warned and he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this part.” He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, I know you do. Is there anything I can do to make it a little nicer for you?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… do it topless?” He asked shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As amusing as that would be, I don’t think that your body would appreciate having a boner right now.” I warned, while he pouted. I pulled back the sheet that was covering his face, along with his mask. I placed my hand on his cheek and rested my forehead against his looking deep into that onyx eye of his. “I’m sorry, but this will help make things better sooner. And you’re starting to feel hungry aren’t you?” He nodded. “Well this will take care of that. You’ll need it for a couple of days. After that, I’ll make you your favorite miso soup with eggplant in it and bring it here for you. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” I answered before giving him a quick peck to which he smiled against my lips. I pulled a pillow out of the closet and placed it under his head. Slowly I adjusted the bed for him to be sitting up, while he groaned. “I know, I’m sorry… It’ll be over soon.” I tried my best to reassure him. “Do you want some muscle pain relievers?” He shook his head. Thought so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed and put on some gloves grabbing the tubing and measuring it out against him to approximate how much I would need to push through before it would reach his stomach. I put some tape around it, lubricated the end of the tube, and began feeding it through his nose. He was wincing and squirming slightly, visibly uncomfortable. Once I reached a certain point, I handed him some water. “I need you to swallow, ok?” He began drinking the water through the straw and I continued to feed the tube through his esophagus until the tape reached his nose. Using the syringe, I attached it to the tube and verified that it had reached the stomach. After verifying everything was done correctly, I taped the tube to his face, hiding it with his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy as ever.” I smiled while giggling and checking the bag of food was now room temp. I attached the bag and began the feeding while reading to him again. After he was fed, I cleaned up and further hid the tube from sight before returning to reading before falling asleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day passed more or less the same, with him getting a few visitors. I made sure to pull out a futon from the closet this time before falling asleep on that uncomfortable chair again. I rested the futon by his bedside once I was sure he wouldn’t get any more visitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just join me in the bed?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you touch your toes without wincing?” I dared him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo…” He groaned. “I’m almost there though!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. Tomorrow you should be good enough and you can be my big spoon again, ok?” I reached out held his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya came in through the window laughing at Kakashi. I quickly folded the futon back up again and placed it aside before sitting back up on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungh- Lady Kunoichi! I didn’t see you there…” Jiriaya was visibly tense as if caught in the act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one ever does…” I told him plainly while steepling my fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing nurse for Kakashi here while he gets better?” Jiraiya asked waggling his eyebrows while Kakashi sat up groaning. I placed my hand on his back and moved it in soothing circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor.” I corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I come bearing gifts! Both copies of the deluxe edition of make-out paradise. Though I’m sure you both have already read them.” Jiraiya placed the books on the table next to Kakashi’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume that’s not all you came here for.” Kakashi stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wait for Lady Tsunade and her man before I say anything.” Jiraiya replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her man? Who do you mean?” Kakashi questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he’ll go by the name Yamato when you see him.” Jiraiya answered while turning to look out the window, his tone now fully serious. Kakashi grabbed on to one of the books and started to read while he waited. I turned to my copy of Make-out tactics to reread. After a while Kakashi began to giggle as he did reading those books. I began to peek over at him… I love hearing those dumb little giggles he makes. They’re kind of adorable…He put the book down as we heard them approach, he noticed I was watching him, and he turned a slight shade of pink which faded by the time the Hokage walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and, I can only assume Yamato, walked in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see, Kakashi.” Yamato? Spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… So… This is the Yamato you were talking about. Go figure.” I looked at Kakashi with an eyebrow raised. He knew this person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. While I fill in for you on team Kakashi as interim captain, Yamato is going to be my codename, sir.” Yamato replied. Sir? Kakashi was his superior then…? I was looking between the two of them, observing their mannerisms toward each other. Was he on team Ro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t say…” Kakashi went into thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which leads me to why he’s here. If he’s going to be taking after your team, I want him to know what he’s dealing with.” Lady Tsunade told Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we’re about to tell you is the main reason you were selected as Kakashi’s replacement.” Jiraiya started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Naruto, sir?” Yamato asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded sleepily, it looked like it was going to be time for a nap after this meeting… “Exactly. You already know Naruto is a jinchuriki, right?” Yamato nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are times when the ninetail’s chakra will leak out of its body and begin to take the fox spirit’s form. We call it the ninetails cloak.” Jiraiya began to explain. Yamato’s eyes grew wide and he turned to Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often has this been happening to him?!” Yamato quaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As recently as our last mission.” Kakashi answered. “It happens when he’s overcome by his emotions. The ninetails cloak engulfs his entire body. Before the second tail fully formed, I was able to suppress his chakra with a seal Jiraiya gave me. If I hadn’t intervened…” I did not know about this… I began rubbing my face in anxiety just thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, so it’s just as I feared.” Jiraiya commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging by the shape, the number of tails will probably grow. Eventually… They’ll be nine. Master Jiraiya, how many tails have you seen?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiraiya began to undress as he spoke and I could feel a slight heat rise to my cheeks. NO. FOCUS KESSHO. “I’ve come close to death only twice. I was doing research at a hot spring, Tsunade caught me and beat me like a drum by breaking my ribs and rupturing a few organs. The second time…” He revealed a seven pronged scar in the middle of his chest. “The second was when Naruto and I were off training together and a fourth tail appeared.” I could feel my eyes grow wide and blush completely faded. He began to get dressed again and I sank into the seat. “When the cloak consumes him, I know it looks like he’s being protected by the chakra, but the reality is the ninetails is constantly hurting his body. When the fourth tail emerged, his body suffered severe injuries, he ran amok covered in blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why we chose you Yamato. Your abilities will be able to help control the ninetails within him.” Lady Tsunade explained, I was now more confused as to what was going on. “Shizune, can you go get me some tea from the cafeteria?” The Hokage asked. She waited for Shizune to leave before continuing. “Yamato has the ability to perform wood style. With the cells of the first Hokage, Yamato has the ability to control the jinchuriki.” The Hokage explained to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh… so this is Tenzo.” I commented. It’s all making sense now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-What? How do you?!” Yamato questioned while flustered. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt on my left arm to reveal the Anbu tattoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, it’s fine.” I shrugged while letting go of the sleeve. Tenzo did seem to relax a little while glaring some at Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Kessho, I want you to tail them while they’re on their mission. You’ll do it as Anbu. You are not to interfere unless exclusively necessary to aid in saving Naruto. While you’re doing it, there’s been a member assigned to team Kakashi from the foundation.” Lady Fifth explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The foundation…? I’ll watch like the owl I am.” I reassured her. “When are you heading out?” She asked while turning to Yamato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll take two days to get to the location. We’ll head out a little before then.” Yamato discussed and she nodded. She could tell Yamato was observing her closely, likely trying to figure out why she was also being assigned to watch and keep an eye out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. You won’t even know I’m there.” She smiled while she could hear Kakashi stifle a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Tsunade nodded as if to indicate that Jiraiya and Yamato were now free to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy the books Kakashi!” Jiraiya perched on the window and waved before jumping off. Yamato just gave a quick nod and headed out the door. Kakashi grabbed the book off of the table and began reading again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be extra cautious Kessho… We don’t know what the foundation is after. We need to make sure we are prepared for anything.” Lady Tsunade warned her. “We also don’t know how good they’re sensory abilities are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it would seem I’m able to hide from the sharingan if I’m focusing well enough. I don’t think hiding from an agent from the foundation will be an issue.” She reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, how’s Kakashi doing?” Lady Fifth questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s doing fine. A little grumpy, but fine.” I smiled at her. With that Lady Tsunade left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really need to tell her I’m grumpy?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I did anyways.” I chuckled. He put the book down on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I take the meds…” He started before turning to face me and meet my gaze. “Can you sleep on the bed with me…? You’ll be leaving soon…” He trailed off. I got up and looked at his vitals, his pain scale check ins, and contemplated. I sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really shouldn’t…” I started and I saw him start to smile. “But you have to promise me you’ll do as the others say when I’m gone!” I warned him. His smile was a full closed eyed smile as he nodded. I walked over to the pharmacy and ordered one controlled release naproxen of 750mg and one of delayed release of 500mg. Once I got the meds I grabbed a cup of water for him on the way back. I handed him the controlled release and the water. “This one is for now. The other is for if you wake up in pain in the middle of the night, ok?” I warned placing the other on the table. He nodded and tried to get on his side but I quickly stopped him. “First of all you still need to eat. Second of all, let's wait for the meds to kick in some first, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably not a bad idea.” Kakashi winced as I reaccommodated him to his sitting up position. I went out to get a bag of food for him and sat it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go grab something at the cafeteria for myself. I’ll be right back.” I told him before running off. When I got back I felt the back, it had reached room temperature. I washed my hands and attached the bag while sitting to eat myself. Instantly I regretted bringing the food up here as I could feel him watching me eat, likely wishing he could do the same. “I’m sorry…” I told him before quickly scarfing down the rest of the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning up my food and his, I helped him lay on his side. I changed into some shorts and the sweatshirt of his I loved to wear and got under the covers to nestle into him. Grabbing the Make-out paradise book, I started to read to him until we fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>“You’re going out with Asuma tonight!” Kakashi exclaimed.</p>
<p>“What?” I asked furrowing my brow slightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah Kessho, you and me, going out for a night of drinking.” Asuma got up and smacked my back.</p>
<p>“Why…?” I asked, now just plain suspicious.</p>
<p>“Why not? Do you need a reason to hang out with me?” Asuma questioned trying to make me feel guilty… And it was working.</p>
<p>“No… I guess that’ll be fine. You’re ok with this?” I asked Kakashi.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I think you could use a night out. I’ll be fine here.” Kakashi mentioned while placing his hand on the books on the table by the bed. I shrugged.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up with a jolt and a tear running down my cheek. The suddenness of my awakening woke up Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He grumbled still half asleep. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare…” I mumbled with the memories still fresh, searing into my brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come lay back down and tell me about it.” He held out his arm. I laid back down and he wrapped his arm around me while I curled into a ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were living in this big apartment together, a nice one. Kind of fancy for our tastes… But it was a dream.” I shrugged and he brushed my hair back behind my ear. “I was pregnant…” I could feel him tense up a little as he could tell now where the nightmare aspect of the dream was coming in. He kissed my cheek and squeezed me lightly. “I was looking for these puzzle piece shaped wooden planks for the baby’s room. I was going to go visit Jiraiya because I guess he had some at his place…? I remember that when I was leaving you stopped to tell me that you were happy that I was going with my cleavage covered.” I chuckled and so did he but I could still feel tears streaming down my cheeks. “When I got there he gave me the planks. Time went on and slowly we kind of distanced. The apartment kept changing in ways that made it feel less homey. Then you started bringing women back and I walked into the kitchen, and the island was gone…? It was remodeled to be a much smaller kitchen. So I slammed my purse on the table and dragged you away from the woman you were with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel myself growing anxious and beginning to ramble along. Kakashi had started to rub my arm trying to soothe me. “When I pulled you away I asked you where the kitchen island went, you told me we needed to talk, I said well no shit. I then asked if it was about how you were going to divorce me because I guess we were married, and you stayed quiet… I then commented about how I was still pregnant with your kid and you placed both hands on my shoulders and started shaking me. You were yelling about how that was exactly the problem, about how I wasn’t pregnant anymore, and when I looked down… My belly was gone… And I woke up…” I finished now sobbing. He squeezed me as tight as he could while trying his best to soothe me, kissing my cheeks every once in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the sobs were under control, he whispered, “Turn around so you can look at me.” I listened and he cupped my face in his hand. “It was a dream… I know it might’ve felt real, but I will not do that to you. I will not start changing the house… That’s not my thing… I will not bring women around in front of you. If I do you have every right to slap me because that’s just… Anyways… Kessho… I love you. We got through it once already… We will be ok if it happens again.” He finished before kissing my forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I just… I know we both want a family eventually… And I couldn’t give you a child in real life, and I couldn’t even give you one in my dreams…” I could feel myself tearing up again as a lump grew in my throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… We don’t know that you would lose the next one… Lady Tsunade said there was nothing wrong with you, remember? It was just shitty luck… And even if for some reason we can’t have kids… There’s always other ways to have kids… We can always adopt.” He pressed his forehead against mine before pulling me into an embrace. “As long as I at least have you… I’ll be happy.” He kissed the top of my head and with those words I finally relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the silence fell someone came in. They were probably waiting for us to finish this freakout before coming in… Luckily it was Asuma. The one person I wouldn’t mind having heard everything… At least I wouldn’t mind too much. I wiped the tears from my face and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, don’t you two look adorable!” Asuma joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it, or I’ll say that to you next time you’re here and Kurenai comes for a visit.” I warned. “I’ll be back, I’m going to go hop into the shower.” I announced to give them some male bonding time. After washing my hair, I got out of the shower and dressed in my shinobi uniform, save for the towel currently holding my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going out with Asuma tonight!” Kakashi exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I asked furrowing my brow slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Kessho, you and me, going out for a night of drinking.” Asuma got up and smacked my back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why…?” I asked, now just plain suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Do you need a reason to hang out with me?” Asuma questioned trying to make me feel guilty… And it was working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I guess that’ll be fine. You’re ok with this?” I asked Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think you could use a night out. I’ll be fine here.” Kakashi mentioned while placing his hand on the books on the table by the bed. I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, we can go to Amai’s.” I told Asuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amai’s…? Isn’t it kind of grody there?” Asuma asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asuma, they let you smoke inside.” I turned my head to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why didn’t you say so?!” He slapped my back again while chuckling. “I’ll see you there at 8. Get better soon Kakashi!” He started to walk out but I caught up to him at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m leaving in a couple days on a mission. Just do me a favor… Check in on him. Make sure he’s listening to the staff here, please?” I pleaded to Asuma. He placed a hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing Kessho. I’ve got your back.” He nodded before letting go of my shoulder and taking his leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next few hours I spent removing Kakashi’s feeding tube and heading back to the apartment to cook the eggplant miso soup I promised him. I made sure to make a good amount so I could store leftovers for him in the staff fridge in the medical ninja’s lounge. I’d then have Kameko bring some up to him while I was gone. He scarfed down the soup a lot faster than he should’ve but quite frankly I don’t blame him. Tasting food is severely underrated. He thanked me greatly before telling me to go off and get ready to go out. I kissed him goodbye and headed back to my house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dressed in a leather skirt, a black lace long sleeved shirt, lacy black tights, combat boots, and a bold red lip. An hour into hanging with Asuma, we were both good and drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… I’m sure you already know… But I overheard things this morning.” Asuma confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to want a cigarette if I’m going to talk about that.” I held out my hand waiting and he placed a cigarette. I held it out to have it be lit up. Once he did I took a long drag. “So is that why I was suddenly pushed to go out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He rubbed the back of his neck wearing a nervous smile. “But also it’s been a while since we’ve hung out together. You’ve kind of become my best friend… Apart from Kurenai of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” I nodded. “Same for you Asuma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better be at my wedding!” Asuma warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wedding…?!” I interrogated while pouring us both shots of sake. We both took the shot before he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I heard you about being married in that dream and then it got me thinking… I think she’s the one Kessho… I just can’t see myself with anyone else. I don’t think I’m ready for anything yet… But… I think it’s her.” He confessed while being uncharacteristically sheepish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah…” I probably looked like I did the first time I saw Naruto pull out his rasengan. “Well I’m happy for you Asuma. I’m really fucking happy for you.” I poured us both shots again and we both cheered before taking them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what about you and Kakashi?” He asked while I was taking a drag. “Thinking about marriage anytime soon?” I nearly coughed up a lung at hearing that. Once I finally regained composure, Asuma spoke, “Why are you freaking out so badly? You and Kakashi have been together for nearly four years now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… Things are good right now… I don’t want to change things.” I admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah but isn’t that the eventual next step? I mean, do you not see yourself with him down the line?” He interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah of course… There’s no one else… But… I don’t know, we’re still young. We don’t have to run off getting married just yet!” I belted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve never even thought about it?” Asuma started to slur in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I’ve thought about it… But… Well… So when Kakashi and I first started talking again… after… Well… you know…” I waited while Asuma nodded showing he knew what I was talking about. “He pulled out a ring… He told me that he had been planning to propose while I was pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asuma was a little speechless and unsure what to say. I walked up to the bar to order another bottle of sake. Once I brought it to the table, I sat back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never answered my question…” Asuma pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I have thought about it. Why are you pressing this so hard?!” I asked, feeling flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that’s the reaction I was looking for!” He laughed and pointed at me. “God, why do you have to be such a mood killer Kessho.” He joked, so I stuck out my tongue at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’s the Ino-Shika-Cho gang doing?” I asked while doing a stupid finger pointing dance that sober me is probably going to regret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re doing great! They’ve improved greatly on their teamwork and have been completing missions with ease left and right!” Asuma continued to fawn over them while we finished the bottle of sake I ordered. I spoke about how happy I was with Ino and the training we occasionally would do as well as the occasionally shogi match I had with Shikamaru.  He was beaming with pride, babbling along until the sake was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we finished, we both walked out and I headed to the hospital. Once I walked through the doors, I focused on maintaining composure only stumbling once to the reception desk. Much to my relief… Kameko was behind the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kameko…” I whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What on earth… Are you drunk?!” Kameko shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhhh!!!” I held up a finger to my mouth. “Just help me back to Kakashi’s room please…” I whispered loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait there and try not to look too wasted. And don’t breathe on anyone! And you owe me a meal!” She scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you!” I smiled. I waited for a moment and she came by with a wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get on and hide your face or something.” She suggested. After sitting down, I quickly started acting like a ragdoll with my hair in my face. After I heard her open a door before me I sat up and got the hair out of my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashiiiiii….” I sang a smile growing on my face as I reached out with my arms while Kameko was still rolling me up to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe this belongs to you.” Kameko told Kakashi with annoyance in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I believe so.” He rubbed the back of his neck after putting the book he was reading down in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I trust you can take it from here Kessho. And if not, then you call one of the nurses.” She told me while leaving the room. I put the breaks on the wheelchair and took off my boots, rather loudly. Carefully, I got up off of the wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look nice… You have fun?” He asked. I nodded before getting under the covers and laying in bed with him. He put the book back on the table and wrapped his arm around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he kissed my cheek I finally spoke, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For making me go out tonight.” I looked back to him and pulled down his mask to kiss his soft lips. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He whispered into my ear. “Now sleep. You’ll need to sleep this off and get ready tomorrow since you’ll leave at dawn the next day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving as Anbu, there’s nothing to pack.” I mumbled before yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True… But do you have everything prepped to transport?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” I told him before drifting off into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was spent mostly cuddling in bed with me reading to him. His recovery was going well, but there were still some ways to go. Hopefully he’d listen to the nurses while I was gone. I found myself thinking these things while he slept behind me the night before I went out. I was having trouble sleeping while thinking about leaving him like this. Eventually I managed to get a few hours in. I slipped out and away from under him an hour before sunrise. I made my way to my house walking along in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to readjust and refocus. You have a mission at hand. Kakashi will be fine at the hospital… He may be a little stubborn, but he’s not dumb. He’ll likely listen to the doctors more than he would me, because he knows I’ll give into him some. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She found herself smiling at the thought. When she got back to her house, she moved the plank under the couch to pull out one of her Anbu uniforms along with her mask. Once she prepped and ate some instant ramen, she left to the main gate where she waited for team Kakashi to show up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Yamato showed up, she nodded to him, whom she could tell had seen her in his periphery. He looked up and down with his eyes to signal he saw her and she shrouded herself and diffused her chakra. Shortly after the one who was from the foundation showed up followed by Naruto and Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much of the start of the trip was uneventful and slow. Mostly spent with Naruto fighting with Sai, and Yamato was quickly growing tired of it. So was she. Sai seemed to show somewhat sociopathic tendencies. Devoid of emotion, not sure how to best interact in social settings, putting up fronts to try and achieve a comradery with Naruto and Sakura (though not very successfully), and didn’t appear to feel guilt or remorse when something he said clearly hurt them. This was all likely due to the upbringing of the foundation. All of this she was making note of to be able to later report to Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This must be why they taught me to disassociate instead of being devoid of emotion. There’s no way this ‘Sai’ would ever be able to go into deep cover to retrieve information. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oop. There goes Sakura punching away at things when she’s angry. This is going to be a long trip. Oh… Wait… Now there’s a giant cage. Huh… Is he going to have them fight in there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato began to threaten team Kakashi with a deadpan face and she worked extremely hard to contain a snicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that’s going to freak Naruto out and it’s going to be great! I like Tenzo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they made their way to the hot springs and she continued to observe, hidden and from afar while trying her best to not see anything inappropriate. Again Yamato threatened Sai and Naruto and she nearly lost balance as Naruto freaked out, just as she predicted he would. Naruto began to inch towards the division to try to see if he could sneak a peek at the ladies side, but Yamato told him the story Jiraiya had told them about his injuries from Lady Tsunade. That stopped him pretty quickly. They began to soak in silence and she quietly made her way to see what Yamato was up to, thinking it might be a good idea to discuss things with him. This might be the only chance they would have to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she poked her head through the window, she could hear him speak out: “You were right. I actually even forgot you were there a few times.” When she walked into the room she saw him with his weapons splayed out as he was counting away. “What is it?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it might be a good idea to make sure that we’re on the same page about Sai. We might not get another chance to discuss things before the mission is over, Tenzo.” She started out with a serious tone, but said his name with a teasing one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably a good idea.” He agreed while she sat in front of him. “I know who you are, and if you’re with Kakashi… Then I know you’re trustworthy. You don’t have to wear the mask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the off chance I’m caught off guard, I’d like my identity to be protected.” She explained, he nodded in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your assessment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Given his crude ways and lack of social skills, I’d wager he’s exclusively set on assassination missions.” She analyzed without emotion. He seemed to be slightly taken aback by the demeanor, but only for a split second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree. But who would he be here to assassinate?” Yamato wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not Naruto. Danzo likely sees a jinchuriki as a dangerous weapon, but a weapon the leaf can use nonetheless. It could be Orochimaru… But I doubt Danzo would think one person would be sufficient to take them down.” So far Yamato seemed to be agreeing with her assessments. “There’s no reason for him to want to eliminate the spy, unless…” She trailed off into thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless what…?” He questioned with furrowed brows, waiting for her to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unless Danzo is in contact with Orochimaru and the two are allies.” She spoke as though she confessed a deep rooted secret, but one that she wasn’t sure was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that Danzo’s methods are… Precarious and dark, but working with Orochimaru? An enemy of the leaf…?” Yamato seemed doubtful of this theory while his brows continued to furrow even further and his mouth grew tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t count the theory out…” She cautioned. “Do you know something about Danzo that I should know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not… I’ve pretty much worked directly under the Hokage. Have you met him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once. He has a mind block on, so does Sai. He tried to recruit me. Something had happened to me that allowed me to reject his offer, while still keeping the door open should I want to work for him.” She answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to work for the foundation?” Yamato interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sorry. They were Lady Tsunade’s orders… In case she wanted me to act as a double agent.” She clarified. “So the only other person on the mission to be assassinated would be Uchiha Sasuke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato pulled out some seeds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are those?” She questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can use them to track.” He explained. She could sense Naruto’s thoughts approaching, which meant that Sai wouldn’t be far behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go. I’ll keep an eye on Sai up until the bridge. After that my mission is where I’m needed. I’ll see you.” She told him before shrouding herself and diffusing her chakra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I won’t see you.” She swore she heard him mumble as she stepped out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They brought in a meal and prepped the table completely. All of them ate together and enjoyed their meal in the bright room, while she ate her food pill in the shadows under the tree. Shortly after dinner, Naruto and Sai went to bed. She summoned a scroll containing an invisibility cloaking jutsu and wrapped it around the tree branch she was resting on before releasing her own. Biting her thumb, she used the blood to summon Kiki. Kiki started sniffing the air around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Look at me.” She ordered. Kiki turned to her and sat awaiting orders. “There’s a guy in there that isn’t Naruto, he is a teenager. You got the scent?” She pointed to the room where they were staying in and Kiki looked that way with ears pointed straight at the room sniffing the air. Kiki then turned back to her and tapped both front paws. “Good. If at any point in time he wakes up, you let me know. I’m going to rest now. You stay quiet. They can’t know we’re here. Understood?” She asked. Kiki tapped her paws and began to watch the room. With that she backed up to the tree until the trunk was resting against her back, then she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact:<br/>Kessho's nightmare is a dream I had IRL.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It wasn't a branch... More like a log</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>The one thing that stood out to her was the picture book when Sakura asked to see it. He claimed she couldn’t see it because it was unfinished, but the swirls were ok to look at… That makes no sense, especially for someone as robotic and logical as Sai. Just as they were getting ready to head out, she saw Yamato threaten Naruto again. The interactions between Naruto and Yamato were pretty much going to be her main source of entertainment for the entire trip.</p>
<p>After a few hours, Yamato diverted from the trail and pulled them into the forest. She jumped higher up in the trees and watched closely from above. Given the risk of this being an ambush, he was likely diverting from the path in order to avoid Naruto getting captured. Still, because this bridge lies close to an Orochimaru hideout, she was doubtful of this possibility. Even so, with a threat like this, it was better to be cautious. She was confirmed in her suspicions of Yamato’s plan when he explained as the sun began to set and they were questioning his authority.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, she woke up to Kiki pawing at her chest. Once she was awake Kiki moved to look back to the window, which Sai was now walking towards. Without another thought, she sent Kiki back, diffused her chakra, shrouded herself with her invisibility jutsu, and sent back the scroll before he reached the window. Sai then jumped out of the window with his things and flickered off to another spot. She quietly chased after him, only to find him sitting and drawing. It was a bunch of swirls that she didn’t quite understand. They were simply colors… Sakura soon joined him, and she tried to discuss his art with him, but he wasn’t able to convey feeling or emotion about his art like she wanted him to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one thing that stood out to her was the picture book when Sakura asked to see it. He claimed she couldn’t see it because it was unfinished, but the swirls were ok to look at… That makes no sense, especially for someone as robotic and logical as Sai. Just as they were getting ready to head out, she saw Yamato threaten Naruto again. The interactions between Naruto and Yamato were pretty much going to be her main source of entertainment for the entire trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours, Yamato diverted from the trail and pulled them into the forest. She jumped higher up in the trees and watched closely from above. Given the risk of this being an ambush, he was likely diverting from the path in order to avoid Naruto getting captured. Still, because this bridge lies close to an Orochimaru hideout, she was doubtful of this possibility. Even so, with a threat like this, it was better to be cautious. She was confirmed in her suspicions of Yamato’s plan when he explained as the sun began to set and they were questioning his authority.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another few hours, they reached a clearing and Yamato used a jutsu to build a house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His wood style is… impressive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She acknowledged. Once Sai, Sakura, and Naruto got into a room, they started to unwind. When Yamato joined them, Sakura began to close the windows. Quietly she flickered into the house, then into the room without making a sound. Crawling on the wall behind Yamato she listened in on their team plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato began by asking about Sasori. The plan was to have Yamato disguise himself as the puppet to meet at the rendezvous point with the spy. He mentioned that he would approach alone at first. The contributions Sai gave were very curt and cold. Seemingly typical of the profile she was building of him. They were planning a live capture with Sakura, Sai, and Naruto as backup. Unwisely, he paired Naruto up with Sai. They would make a more even pair… But their friction would prove to make matters much more complicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato got up, opened the window, and stared out. He mentioned that it was imperative that they find Orochimaru’s hideout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder why Tsunade didn’t tell him… Could she have forgotten?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself. Yamato discussed them practicing their battle strategies on location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once everything seemed like they were to go to sleep for the night, she flickered out of the room and released the invisibility jutsu, while still hiding her chakra. Next to the door is where she stayed for the entire night, only getting some very light sleep. Once she heard rustling, she shrouded herself again and hid away until they made their way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at the bridge Yamato made and took their positions. She watched from a far tree as they demoed their strategy. Sai pulled out a scroll to have what he drew come to life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s unique…</span>
  </em>
  <span> She followed Sai closely to observe his battle stances. He mostly fought with his sword for close combat, and used his super beast scroll, as he called it, for long range attacks. The drawings were released and turned back to ink easily enough but seemed to only be able to be done by the jutsu user itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto began to fight with Sai and Sai simply analyzed the battle to explain what Naruto did wrong to warrant the behavior. This did nothing but cause more strain on the group as a whole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This mission is going to go south real quick… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. Sai mentioned having a brother, and losing them. When he did he showed no remorse or feeling, again fitting with the profile she was building of him. They continued to bicker some until Yamato pulled them out of it insisting that they get a move on to the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now at the actual bridge, and not one constructed by Yamato, she noticed how windy it was. It was going to be virtually impossible to hear anything from afar, and if they were using a mind block… Well… She would be left without information, which won’t do. After narrowly avoiding one of Sai’s mice drawings, she made her way to the bridge. Running ahead she toyed with the suspension, trying to see if the tension would differ if she were to put weight on it to crawl into it or hang from it. The suspension seemed to be rigid enough that it didn’t move much, if at all, even when putting her full weight into it. She would have to hang from there to make sure she got close enough to listen in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the assessment, she returned to Sai, as it was apparent nobody was there yet. Yamato disguised himself as Sasori while the others approached the bridge, remaining hidden behind. From afar, she could sense someone approaching from the other end of the bridge. After making a mental note of Sai’s location, she headed onto the bridge to carefully walk along the suspension. The wind was much stronger than she anticipated and she felt herself struggling to stay perched in the middle of the bridge, but she managed. Once the spy was at the bridge edge, that’s when she sensed it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kabuto! But why would he betray Orochimaru… Could he be a double spy…? This doesn’t make sense. When I would shadow him, he showed nothing but true devotion… This is… Messy. This also likely means Orochimaru is at the hideout nearby… This might turn into an all-out pursuit. Well I better start preparing myself mentally for that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mind quickly to listen to Yamato, but Kabuto has a mind block. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok so Yamato recognizes him… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kabuto discussed how he came alone and explained that there were several hideouts, which she already knew about. He then indicated that they move to a new hideout weekly, which would explain why she never ran into anyone of significance with the exception of Kabuto that first time when she searched the hideouts. He also mentioned that Orochimaru had spies everywhere, which she suspected given his seemingly vast network and recruitment schemes. Kabuto then proceeded to divulge that they’re at the hideout nearby and that they would be moving again in three days also mentioning that Sasuke is there as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yup… This is going to be a pursuit. I don’t know if it’s wise… I don’t know if it will work… But I do know I’ll have been instructed to follow in stealth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden gust hit and she found herself losing balance about to be brushed forward, reacting quickly, she readjusted herself to fall backwards, away from the two she was trying to listen into. This move caused her to avoid hitting the railing. She readjusted her stance to face them, but remained upside down while continuing to listen in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto suddenly looked behind him from where he came. She sensed a presence despite Kabuto shrugging it off as a rabbit. Quietly and discreetly, she summoned a shadow clone to go off and investigate, while the real her remained listening in. Kabuto began discussing how he was unable to analyze the cellular structure of a corpse after the reanimation jutsu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shame… That would’ve been interesting to look at… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The clone merged with her quickly, and that when she saw it was Orochimaru. Orochimaru was here at the site. Deciding to intervene some, she used her mind transmission to communicate with Yamato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenzo! That wasn’t just a rabbit, Orochimaru is hiding over there. Be on guard. He is likely to engage soon. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Understood.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was all Yamato replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Yamato was preparing for the capture with a kunai, Orochimaru flickered in behind Kabuto. Both Yamato and Kabuto backed away from Orochimaru. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It seems that Kabuto is under the impression that the kunai was for Orochimaru, and still believes that’s Sasori. As long as they have Kabuto as back up… I won’t reveal myself right away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They began to discuss the benefit that Kabuto has brought, despite being a spy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto molded chakra onto his hand, turned around, and sliced the puppet shell while hitting Yamato in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK! Ok, so I can’t hit them with senbon in this wind… It’s too unpredictable. If I try I could kill them without being able to find anything out, or worse… I could not kill them at all and they would know I’m here. There’s no way I can take on both Kabuto and Orochimaru. Even facing Orochimaru one on one I don’t know if I could beat him. I need to wait to see what the others are going to do. They already know where the hideout is… They might just try to retreat, lose them, and go there… But Orochimaru would surely flee to the next hideout, but not without Sasuke…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began to divulge how Orochimaru knew Kabuto was a spy and broke Sasori’s hold on Kabuto. Kabuto pretended to be under Sasori’s influence in order to attempt to take care of Sasori. Orochimaru then mentioned that he knew the three hiding were there, and had them come out. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all came out of hiding. She could tell they were about to engage in battle, but she remembered Lady Tsunade’s orders echoing through her head: “You are not to interfere unless exclusively necessary to aid in saving Naruto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that… The ninetails cloak…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She watched an orange misty haze form around Naruto as his claws and canines grow with his eyes turning red. Kabuto tried explaining that Sasuke came of his own accord, and that therefore they weren’t going to be able to return him. Naruto reacted by hitting Orochimaru and sending him flying through the forest breaking several trees in the midst…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What…? This is the power… I can’t… Fathom…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Orochimaru made his way back to the bridge and commented how Yamato was his experiment. Then he mentioned how the leaf owes him a great deal of thanks that now Yamato exists to keep Naruto in check. This irked her some. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if someone doesn’t have the right to choose what they are made into… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Only after she had that thought did she realize… That’s exactly what happened to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orochimaru began to explain how Yamato came to be using transfusions from the first Hokage. Then he commented about having Sasuke fight against Yamato to ‘test him out.’ This angered Naruto and there were now three tails. Her gut instinct was telling her to run… But she knew she couldn’t leave until Sai did. A great wind and chakra began blowing out from around Naruto, and it was becoming hard for her to keep holding on to the suspension. She tried her best to move further away from Naruto, only to find herself falling down to the river below as the suspension she was hanging onto, snapped. Luckily the wind above seemed to be too loud for them to hear her as she resurfaced still invisible, making sure to not break her jutsu. She crawled out of the water and up the cliff wall to return to the edge of the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought it best to watch from afar as she didn’t think there would be anything more of value that would be said. Naruto destroyed the bridge and ran after Orochimaru. As Sakura slid down the bridge, after having been knocked out, Sai paid her no attention despite being the one closest to her. He was drawing on a scroll and out came a bird which he then jumped onto completely ignoring Sakura as she fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran and jumped barely making it over the bridge herself trying to keep an eye on Sai as he soared above. Sticking to the top of the trees to watch and follow him as the bird soared. Watching Sai after chasing him for a while, she didn’t notice the blast force that was barreling towards her. She tried to quickly behind  the top of the trunk, but she was buffeted by a large branch hitting her gut and sending her to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think… I think I lost consciousness for a moment… Doesn’t seem to be for too long as the dust from the blast is still settling</span>
  </em>
  <span> She analyzed quickly. After attempting to push off the branch, she realized she would need to strengthen herself with some chakra to fully push it off. When she tried to get up, she could tell a couple ribs were broken. Without another thought she laid back down and performed some medical ninjutsu to try and get the wound as patched up as possible. Once she was able to stand, she realized her mask was chipped a little, but not enough to reveal anything. She jumped high up into the tree trying to reach the top to see if she could spot Sai. She could see where the ink was falling after having the jutsu release, and she quickly made her way towards him, shrouding herself and diffusing her chakra as she narrowed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived to Sai, he was at the top of the tree near the location where the battle between Naruto and Orochimaru was occurring… Just watching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why though… This makes no sense. Why would he be watching Naruto? Does Danzo want to know more about the jinchuriki’s capabilities? Oh god another blast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grabbed on to the trunk of the tree, hiding behind it in the blast. Once the wave passed, she crouched behind Sai again, occasionally peaking over at the battle now seeing that there were four tails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bunch of clear-ish and dark red orbs formed around the ninetails Naruto, to then conjoin and merge into a large black orb. Once Sai saw this, he jumped down for a closer look while she followed closely behind. The orb condensed and he swallowed it. Out shot a red beam from his mouth while Orochimaru summoned these giant blockades and she hid behind the tree as the shockwave passed through. When it was done, she turned to see that Sai was still there, watching the battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly something happened that she didn’t catch in time, but what she could see was Orochimaru having an extended neck and it was over them in the direction of the bridge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way I could’ve taken on Orochimaru… Not like this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shuddered. Sai was still staring at the elongated neck. Once Orochimaru’s head began to return to himself, he regurgitated another Orochimaru. This is when Sai began to approach the blast area. She followed closely behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It became clear that Sai’s intention was to approach Orochimaru. For what purpose, she wasn’t sure. She made sure to proceed with extra caution, stepping only in Sai’s footsteps, and making sure to remain unseen and unheard as she had concealed her scent with the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m an envoy from Danzo, I’m not your enemy.” Sai said. “And on his behalf, I’d like a word with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence and hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danzo, huh? That senile geezer is still alive? And still up to his old tricks…” Orochimaru reveled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Still</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> up to his old tricks? So they were working together… At least at one point… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She analyzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want to talk about?” Orochimaru hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I come bearing a message from Danzo.” Sai said. “Only to be delivered to you. He says-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it!” Orochimaru snapped. “When you speak to me, I suggest you choose your words carefully.” He warned. “Or else… You’ll die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But sir, I’m only allowed to relay exactly as Danzo has instructed me. If the message meets with your displeasure, by all means, do what you will.” Sai said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to being shorter than Sai, she could only hear what Orochimaru was saying, that’s why she didn’t see the sword piercing through his chest coming towards Sai. When it pierced him and went through him, she was in the line of fire, but luckily she had stood far enough back that it only grazed her chest. After taking a step back she saw that her cover had not broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have good manners, do you?” Orochimaru taunted and the ink clone dissipated and the sword turned into a snake. Even so Orochimaru continued, “When you’re facing someone of rank, proper etiquette dictates you face them directly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sai popped up from underground where Orochimaru faced him. She didn’t move, but instead just turned her head to watch, to make sure she would not leave any new footprints.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then… Speak up.” Orochimaru motioned for Sai to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The truth of the matter is, Lord Danzo has longed to meet you Lord Orochimaru.” Sai said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet or meet again…? Is Danzo hiding the fact that they’ve met from Sai…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever since the time you nearly destroyed the Leaf.” Sai said. Silence fell once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a very intriguing story, but why should I believe you.” Orochimaru dared Sai to prove his worth to him. Sai began to reach in his backpack, only to be tackled by Kabuto desperately, coming up from behind him. Orochimaru wanted to believe Sai while Kabuto didn’t. Sai mentioned for them to look into the envelope that had fallen onto the ground saying that it was a letter from Lord Danzo. She quickly and quietly stepped behind Orochimaru, taking the risk to try and get a glimpse of the letter. Before she could, he put it back into the envelope, only to have him say, “We’re going to be taking Sai with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They got up and began to leave. After remembering what Jiraiya told them all, she rushed to Naruto to make sure Sakura was able to patch up all of his wounds. When she ran into them, they made their way back to the clearing where Sai met with Orochimaru. This time she followed from afar, not bothering to shroud herself as she knew where they were headed. No point in wasting chakra unnecessarily given that she would need more soon. What was left of team Kakashi stood in the clearing talking, she sat and rested. Using some of the blood from the graze on her chest, she summoned Kiki. “Kiki, once they start moving again, you let me know. I need a nap.” She ordered before curling up against the tree and taking a quick nap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fly on the wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>While on the way she could see Sakura’s injury getting to her, as they stopped to rest for a moment. Still, she didn’t think that revealing herself to heal Sakura would be wise. It was not a part of the mission strategy and it was not detrimental. Naruto began to ask Yamato what had happened to her as it seems he didn’t yet know. Yamato confessed to Naruto what Naruto couldn’t remember… Which was that Naruto caused the injury to Sakura by running up to him while he was in tailed beast mode.</p>
<p>Idiot. Sakura really needs to exercise more caution and learn to control her emotions. They constantly put her in danger and end up putting the lives of the people saving her in danger too… I have to mention that to Kakashi. She analyzed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a while Kiki woke her up and the group began to move. She knew Naruto and Sakura didn’t have much experience detecting presences, so she didn’t bother to hide herself with the exception of diffusing her chakra as that didn’t cost her anything. While on the way she could see Sakura’s injury getting to her, as they stopped to rest for a moment. Still, she didn’t think that revealing herself to heal Sakura would be wise. It was not a part of the mission strategy and it was not detrimental. Naruto began to ask Yamato what had happened to her as it seems he didn’t yet know. Yamato confessed to Naruto what Naruto couldn’t remember… Which was that Naruto caused the injury to Sakura by running up to him while he was in tailed beast mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot. Sakura really needs to exercise more caution and learn to control her emotions. They constantly put her in danger and end up putting the lives of the people saving her in danger too… I have to mention that to Kakashi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She analyzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto and Yamato were continuing their pep talk while Sakura pulled out Sai’s book. She rushed to watch Sakura as she inspected the book. In it were people fighting. Two of the same people combating and killing multiple people. It was reminiscent of the fights that led to the rumors of the from the village hidden in the mist. Where people might fight against everyone until the two characters meet up with each other in the middle. When they did… The middle pages revealed Sai without a face. Sakura identified the other boy as Sai’s brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato received word of a location. With that they got up and started to make their way through. Once they arrived at the hideout, she found herself watching while they idled by outside the hideout. Yamato gave them both seeds to swallow. He indicated that the seeds would allow him to track them. Just as he had mentioned to her before. Yamato opened a hole in the ground, she climbed up to the top of the hideout entrance and stuck a kunai in the rock with her signature seal in case she needed to make a quick escape. She quickly shrouded herself in a cloak of invisibility. Once he jumped in, she waited for the others and followed behind them. Landing quietly, she tumbled to the side as he dug into the hideout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the hideout, she followed closely behind team Kakashi as they tracked down after Sai. Naruto began to yell at Sai once they found him, too much noise for her liking. It would start to attract attention. They began fighting, interrogating him in all the wrong ways. Making assumptions, jumping to conclusions, not even letting him speak. Finally, when they did fall silent, Sai spoke. He spoke about how they were planning on orchestrating a conspiracy with Orochimaru to destroy the village. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that doesn’t sound right… Danzo… As much as the methods I’ve heard him use make my stomach churn… He wants to protect the village… At least what he deems worthy of the village. This doesn’t sound right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She analyzed while listening in. He then mentioned how the other portion of the mission was to retrieve intel as well as how he was chosen because of his abilities to relay the intel he gathered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sai claimed to not exist. He has no name, and no identity. This meant that Danzo was creating ninja like her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is bad… Really bad… How many are there? What are their techniques? Where are they hiding and being kept? I need to find out… But if they did fight the way they did in the village of the hidden mist… Then there can’t be that many… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her stomach churned. She felt as though she might throw up… She quickly left the room but stayed close enough to listen in. Yamato spoke about the blood mist village to Sai, and how he was trained to suppress emotions. She was too distracted with her own unravelling as her invisibility jutsu undid itself and she was no longer able to keep the minimal concentration required to keep her chakra diffused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely I had to have known deep down if Lord Third thought of it, that someone else would as well… It was only a matter of time. But this is who I am… I am the ninja that does not exist…. But now I’m not the only ninja that does not exist…? Who does that make her now? I mean me. Who does that make me now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could see her hands shaking as she crouched sliding down against the wall. Luckily, there was no one in the hall outside, but surely Sai knew there was a presence now… She surely had been discovered. Yamato surely knew. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kessho get it together! You’re still on a mission for fuck’s sake. Kessho… Yes… Sure I can not exist… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Time seemed to freeze and her gaze went past the wall she was staring at as she thought about the life she built back in the leaf with Kakashi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Part of me… Part of me exists now… As Kessho… The mask… The mask makes me not exist… But… But me… I exist. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hands stopped shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In quick swift movements, one right after the other, she slapped her face under her mask, diffused her chakra, shrouded herself in invisibility, and climbed the walls to the ceiling to sneak back into the room. She could see that Sakura and Naruto both heard the slap as all four were turned to the door and Sakura quickly looked out but saw no one outside. By then she was on the ceiling behind Sai. She heard Sai say that his brother succumbed to illness, not that he killed him… Now was this something he told himself to cope, or the truth? Either way it would be hard to tell if he himself believes the lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They tied Sai up and escorted him outside. They were to leave him with a Yamato clone. She considered staying outside and trying to break through his mental block… But, this was something that could be done later. Priority now lies in ensuring the safety of the jinchuriki. Sai expressed how he met Sasuke and how he was always with Orochimaru. How Orochimaru would need to be defeated in order to get to Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sai asked the question she wanted to ask Naruto this entire time: “Why risk your life for someone that doesn’t want to be saved?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s funny, Sasuke and I used to hate each other. I was always at the bottom of the class and Sasuke was always on top. But when I looked back, it was always fun being around the guy. I mean after all, Sasuke accepted who I was more than anyone else. Sasuke is my best friend.” Naruto explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So like Kakashi did for me… He’s seen my bingo book. He knows what’s been done to me, what I’ve been through. He accepts who I am… All of me… More than I do myself, and he’s still there. That’s who Sasuke is to Naruto. I understand now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she was about to sneak in ahead, Kabuto came out from behind. The fight was over just as soon as it had begun by Sai showing his newfound loyalty to team Kakashi when he pinned down Kabuto himself. Once they had Kabuto tied up, they questioned him to determine Sasuke’s location. Kabuto told them Sasuke was likely hidden away in a room resting after training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran into the hideout and began searching, splitting up into different directions. She followed after Sai and Naruto while Yamato went with Sakura. They searched room after room, running, which led to her running along the ceiling. Her heavy breathing from the running was causing her ribs to ache. Though she fixed the cracks, they were still severely bruised, but the missions she took often caused her to push through the pain. It was something she was all too familiar with. They finally slowed down as they switched levels, but only for a few moments of rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Naruto tripped and fell asleep, exhausted from his expenditure while in nine tails mode. For this she was thankful. She quickly steadied her breathing as she stayed further back to make sure Sai couldn’t detect her. Sai lifted up Naruto and rested him up against the wall. When Naruto awoke, Sai told Naruto about his experiences, which seemed genuine and that his brother wasn’t killed by him. Sai took out his book and finished the drawing, but they didn’t see Orochimaru approaching. She quickly got up before they realized he was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orochimaru told Sai it was time for him to choose sides. The two quickly got up side by side and Orochimaru had his answer. Orochimaru soon attacked, and Naruto told Sai to go keep searching for Sasuke while he took on Orochimaru. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t good. Hopefully Yamato knows to come soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quietly and discreetly crawled along the ceiling making her way to Orochimaru’s back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could throw a needle, but his neck extension poses a risk. If he senses the needle coming, which he will, he’ll just evade it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By the time she contemplated this, Yamato showed up with Sakura. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. I’ll hang back here for now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orochimaru mentioned that he was taking his leave to go after Sai. Now, she regretted not going along with him. They started to go through his things but Yamato found the bingo book she had wanted to look at… She crawled on the ceiling to get a better look and it was just as they feared. Sasuke was listed in the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting for them she started to follow after the direction Sai had left in. After crawling through the halls, she managed to find him peering into a room. When she approached, she heard him speak to Sasuke, indicating that Sasuke knew of his presence. Sai began to speak of his intentions, which he spoke about how his original intention was assassination, but then changed to taking him back to the leaf. Sai opened the door more and she was able to see the snakes just before Sai used them in attempts to restrain him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BOOM.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Birds… Chirping? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She awoke to find a giant rock crushing her leg. Using medical ninjutsu, she determined there was still blood flow to her leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, and I’m hidden so despite my jutsu being released, my cover is still intact. Battle is ensuing, and I can hear it. I need to time this right to lift this while battle movements are ensuing. But right now it’s quiet… She moved chakra to her hands to prepare to lift the rock. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard Yamato building and she quickly lifted the rock and moved her leg out from under it. Her fibula was crushed and her tibia was broken. The leg was currently unusable in its current state. She tried her best with medical ninjutsu to heal as much as she could, but she knew she would need surgery, there was no way around it. She shrouded herself, diffused her chakra, and crawled out from behind the rock, trying to use as little of her right lower leg as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not made out for big battle scenes like this… In this kind of situation, a fly on the wall is just going to get crushed… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself before resting up against another boulder. That’s when she heard Sasuke say the words she knew he felt all along. The ones that lead to them not searching for him in those three years despite knowing about the hideouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither Orochimaru, nor I are strong enough to defeat Itachi alone. But if giving myself to Orochimaru gives him the strength to defeat Itachi… I’ll do it one thousand times over.” Sasuke explained. The one flaw she always saw in this plan was the expectation of Orochimaru to follow through with killing Itachi, which she believed Orochimaru wouldn’t do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato explained that he was no longer going to hold back when trying to restrain Sasuke, but Orochimaru stopped him from performing whatever jutsu he was about to perform. Kabuto then bargained at using the leaf to destroy the Akatsuki, while also announcing their departure. With that they took their leave. She debated about what to do next… Whether to reveal herself to make traveling back easier or not… If she did reveal herself, she would need to use a transformation jutsu, to appear in her shinobi uniform, whereas staying hidden, could help preserve chakra for the long journey. She was exhausted and opted to preserve chakra. Once the group cleared, she summoned Kiki who started whining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just find me the fastest route to the leaf will you? Oh and preferably a route that is one legged friendly. I’m going to feel like a pogo stick by the time I make it back.” She told Kiki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p><hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finally got back to the Leaf, heading straight through the hospital doors with a transformation jutsu having me in my shinobi uniform, I jumped and landed sitting on the reception desk next to Kameko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear lord you look like hell. I swear, one of you checks out and the other checks in, do you two enjoy the hospital that much?!” Kameko yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just can’t get enough of your pretty face.” I managed to muster a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your boyfriend is still here. I’ll make sure to put another bed in the room.” Kameko muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you dear.” I told her while finishing with my form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you have?” she asked while placing the form down and helping me into a wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a crushed fibula that needs immediate surgery, a broken tibia, and some bruised, previously broken ribs.” I announced in a much cheerier tone than one should, but I was just excited to get to see Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is, I need to get Tsunade…” She groaned while rolling me down the hall to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying.” I nodded vigorously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll get a nurse to help you out with the pain while you wait-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t it’ll make anesthesia more complicated. I’ve made it this far without pain meds, I can wait for Tsunade without them.” I explained as I was pushed into the room. Jiraiya was already filling Kakashi in on everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Kunoichi! I was wondering how you were fairing! I see you didn’t escape unscathed.” Jiraiya commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be a dear and get me a hospital gown before you go fetch Lady Tsunade?” I asked Kameko. She nodded and wandered off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?” Kakashi asked with a sad eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need surgery but I’ll be fine. Just no different than a jigsaw puzzle.” I smiled but he looked disappointed. “Don’t look at me with that face. You should’ve been out of here by now. What’d you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kameko came back in and handed me the hospital gown. “Do you need help?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that’s fine. You go get Lady Tsunade, I’ll get Jiraiya to help me.” I smiled at her as I watched her leave. When I turned I saw Jiraiya with a big toothy excited grin on his face giggling away as Kakashi glared at him. I released my jutsu and took off my mask. “I lied.” I announced as I teleported away my mask. “Now roll me over to the bathroom I can do it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t need help, I’m more than happy to.” Jiraiya offered, sounding all too eager while rolling the wheelchair into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I managed to get here jumping on one foot, I’m pretty sure I can change just fine.” I announced while shoving him out. I carefully took off the clothes while having groans escape. I got a new pair of underwear, slid those on, then cautiously put on the gown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sat back down on the wheel chair and opened the door. Jiraiya pushed me over to Kakashi’s bed and left me at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did you fight Sasuke too?” Kakashi asked me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly. Moral of the story here is, sometimes flies on the wall get crushed… Like my fibula.” I couldn’t help but smile while I spoke, just happy to be back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who ended up being the spy?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kabuto. Like I said before, if the spy was a higher up, then it was very likely that Orochimaru and Sasuke would be there.” My smile faded. “Kakashi… He said what we suspected all along… He’s willing to do whatever it takes to defeat Itachi… Even giving himself to Orochimaru.” I felt defeated when telling him that. He stayed quiet taking it in.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya began to explain what Orochimaru’s original plan was in terms of taking out Sasori. He then mentioned Naruto’s experience going into the nine tails mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, we saw a total of four tails, not just three.” I interjected. Kakashi’s gaze rapidly turned to me, his eye nearly bulging out of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. His power was immense; I knew better than to try to get close to that. Besides, even if I did get close, I knew there was nothing I would be able to do. Sakura on the other hand got injured that way. She’s letting her emotions influence her judgement too, you need to warn her about that.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how did you get injured…?” Kakashi was still wondering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly… I’m embarrassed. It was dumb. I got hit by a large branch for the rib bruising/breaking. Sasuke kind of exploded and when he did, I blacked out and woke up with a giant rock on my leg. It seems I sometimes get too distracted focusing on my targets that I occasionally miss projectiles. Then again, I’m not usually sent after people who are going to be actively engaging in battle, so I suppose I’m not quite used to it…” I chuckled nervously at the end while fiddling with my hair that I had let down at the start of the explanation. I truly was embarrassed. I got this injured and I didn’t even engage in combat…? I need to train more; I’ve let myself get soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiraiya continued to explain the results that led to the battle. Kakashi asked how the battle turned out and was told that Sasuke was stronger than ever. This then led Kakashi to contemplate how Naruto was going to want to learn more and get stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, we should just be glad they came home in one piece…” Kakashi mentioned before turning to me. “What of Danzo…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sai was originally sent to assassinate Sasuke. Naruto seemed to change his mind though… Naruto got him to see that there’s more to life than staying in a place like the foundation. Sai was to originally pose as an Ally to Orochimaru, but he also had a bargaining chip to gain Orochimaru’s trust. I never saw the papers, but on the way back I was able to see what it was… Tenzo is likely turning the papers in to Lady Tsunade now…” I trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The profiles of all of the Anbu…” And I didn’t know if mine was mixed in… I only saw what he glanced at in his memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Were you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” I stated curtly. Truth be told I was trying not to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some silence, Jiraiya finally spoke, “I’m going to head out and leave you two alone. Get better soon.” He smiled before jumping out the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Kakashi asked. I got up out of the chair and sat on the bed carefully laying my head on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet… I won’t know until I know whether I’m in that envelope.” I hoped I wasn’t. He brushed the hair out of my face. “I had an identity crisis mid mission…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Sai said, and I quote ‘I don’t even exist’ which made me realize Danzo has people out there like me. Although Sai would be horrible at deep cover… But I’m not the only ninja that doesn’t exist… And that kinda freaked me out.” I confessed while shaking my good leg that was hanging off of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So did you sort things out, or stuff it down until the mission was over and we’re about to have a whole moment here…?” He questioned while curling over me to try and meet my gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sorted it out… Kind of.” I focused on his open eye to try and steady myself, which then my leg finally stopped shaking. “I realized there’s a part of me that exists now…” I half smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I’m also Kessho… Nakano Kessho… Who’s in love with Hatake Kakashi…” I cupped his cheek while half smiling. “Who’s also best friends with Asuma, and taijutsu rivals with Guy, and friends with Genma and Anko and Kameko, a mentor to Ino, and student of Lady Tsunade…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a nice life…” He cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is… I exist now…” I smiled fully and felt my cheeks turn a little pink. He lowered his mask and I leaned up to kiss those lips I missed so much while I was away. My hand craned around his neck to help hold me in place as the kiss deepened only to have us break away and he put his mask on just in time for Lady Tsunade to swipe the curtain back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shizune is off changing the archive passwords.” The Hokage announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I one of the profiles?” She asked Lady Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Once you’re healed I want you to watch Danzo like a hawk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually have an idea… If you’re willing to give me all of the profiles… I can cross reference them with those within the Anbu… There’s no way that Danzo would also hand over his own foundation agents. So those that aren’t listed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would be those working for Danzo…” Lady Tsunade finished. “Good. Now get on the wheel chair, you’re off to surgery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek and got onto the wheelchair while Lady Tsunade wheeled me off to surgery.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aneathesia makes you do weird things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>My eyes fluttered open and it was dark out. There was drool on the pillow and Kakashi was in the bed next to mine sitting up reading. I slowly got up. “Hey…” I mumbled while scratching my eye. Yup, all the adrenaline is gone and now there’s nothing but pain.</p>
<p>“Do you know who I am this time?” He asked.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Do you remember who I am?” He questioned again.</p>
<p>“Hatake Kakashi.” I shrugged only starting to remember what exactly had happened to lead him to ask that. “Oh…” Was all I could say. He laughed.</p>
<p>“It was kind of cute. You were pouting because you thought I wasn’t me, and you wanted it to be me…” He started laughing again while putting his book down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We got some fluff and smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was waking up from the anesthesia but still in a drugged haze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… Lady Tsunade said everything went well. Your bones are fine and with the medical ninjutsu, you should be walking in a week.” She heard a familiar voice softly say. She knew she loved that voice… So she reached out to find the face it was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s that nice face… This face has a really nice voice…” She slurred within her drugged haze. Turning to face finally where the voice had come from, she squinted her eyes at the light coming from the window. One of her hands were still touching the face, her index finger on a closed eye, her thumb below a nose, her middle finger resting on a temple. “You’re not my boyfriend… My boyfriend wears a mask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a smile form underneath her palm and a hand placed on her cheek as the man with the voice leaned towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it help if I wear a mask?” The man with the voice she knew asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOw?! HOw… Did you! Steal my… Boyfriend’s voice?!” She shouted but the man chuckled. This made her angry. She pushed his face away and started yelling, “Where’s my boyfriend?!” The man laughed harder and she started kicking in the bed, but the kicking hurt, so every time she kicked she would say: “OW!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KESSHO!” The man yelled between laughs, but this time it wasn’t the man. It was her loving masked boyfriend. “Stop kicking!” She stopped kicking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi!” She shouted with glee while reaching out with both arms. He slid into her bed and pulled her into an embrace. “There was a man here that stole your voice…” She had to let him know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there now?” He asked her as the nurses came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! He tried to trick me! But I knew! I knew the whole time.” She finished with a mutter. The nurses grabbed her arm and injected her with something. “Hey! What is that?! Answer me! I’m your superior!” She yelled before drifting off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes fluttered open and it was dark out. There was drool on the pillow and Kakashi was in the bed next to mine sitting up reading. I slowly got up. “Hey…” I mumbled while scratching my eye. Yup, all the adrenaline is gone and now there’s nothing but pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am this time?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember who I am?” He questioned again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hatake Kakashi.” I shrugged only starting to remember what exactly had happened to lead him to ask that. “Oh…” Was all I could say. He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was kind of cute. You were pouting because you thought I wasn’t me, and you wanted it to be me…” He started laughing again while putting his book down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not funny… I really thought someone stole your voice… I was so sad that I thought I wasn’t going to hear your voice again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Because you sounded angry.” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was also very close to punching you.” I informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would’ve been bad. So is it safe to lower my mask then?” He leaned over placing his hand onto my bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it’s safe.” I encouraged. He lowered his mask and I cupped his cheek with my left hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good because I’ve been waiting to do this all day…” He told me before looking down at my lips and then leaning in to kiss me. I felt myself leaning into the kiss, my hand snaking its way into his hair. His soft lips brushed against mine as it deepened, and I could feel myself getting hot. I kept trying to pull him in and he almost fell over but caught himself beforehand. “Scooch on over some so I can join you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned on my right side and moved towards one edge of the bed. He slid on over laying on his side and facing me. Without giving me time to think he pulled me into a kiss. I moved my fingers into his head while he snaked his arm around my waist, carefully feeling for bandages to avoid. His hips pressed into mine and that’s when I could feel what his intentions were. I felt my lips curve into a smile against his kiss, which caused him to do so as well. He pulled the sheets over to completely cover us. I pulled him into a deeper kiss, one that allowed me to taste what I hadn’t tasted since I had left. My left hand untangled his hair to replace it with my right as my left hand decided to travel south, in search of something with great girth. I rubbed his length through his pants, before starting to play with the hem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss and placed his cheek against mine. “Always such a tease.” He whispered into my ear and the hot breath against the always cold hospital room made me shiver in delight. My hand lowered the hem of his pants and boxers to set his girth free. I quickly lowered my panties enough to free the leg that was not now in a cast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wrapping my leg around his hips and pulling him in so his length lay at my entrance, I asked, “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly slid himself in while I breathed in, held it for a moment, and breathed out enjoying the feeling of being full. “Much better.” He growled. I pushed his mask down further as he began thrusting into me. Feeling his hot breath against my ear, I pulled my head back and began to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his pace began to quicken I started to let soft moans escape. He placed his index finger against my lips while pressing his forehead to mine, “Shhhhhhh….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started sucking on his neck trying to keep moans from escaping. My hand now snaked down to rub my clit as the heat continued to build. He was working on stifling grunts as they tried to escape as his thrusts grew harder trying to reach deeper. I couldn’t help but bite down anymore trying my best to keep myself contained. He hissed at the suddenness of it, but I could hear that hiss turn to a growl at the end. My bite turned into a smile against his skin. I pulled away and quickly smashed my lips against his, breathing any moans I would’ve released into his mouth. I could feel myself getting close and I separated our lips quickly. As soon as I saw his eyes roll back into his head I quickly bit down on his neck as I came with him. My muscles tensed up and I held my breath while I tried to live in the ecstasy as long as I could. He gave a few final thrusts while I let go of his neck. I placed my hand on the bite marks I had surely left and pressed my forehead against his while he pulled out. We stared at each other while we caught our breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… Needed.” I determined. He chuckled. I pulled up my panties while he tucked away his girth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you left some marks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then it’s good thing you wear something that covers it all up easily then… Isn’t it?” I asked, while he chuckled again. “Besides, you’ve left me plenty of marks before… Maybe I want to mark you…” I teased before biting the corner of my lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh is that so?” He asked before pulling me in and repetitively kissing my cheek. “Maybe. I. Should. Leave. A. Mark. On. You.” He told me between kisses. I couldn’t help but squirm and giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, let me change out of this hospital gown.” I told him trying to push myself away. After he let me go, I awkwardly walked with a casted leg to the bathroom. I summoned the sweatshirt of his I loved to wear and a pair of short shorts. Once I changed I pulled up the sweatshirt to see my chest bound by bandages, likely from my ribs. Ah well… I walked over and got into a wheelchair that was presumably left for me. “I’m hungry, do you want anything?” I asked while rolling over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m ready for bed… Can you get the lights on your way out please?” He asked while stretching. I rolled over to the light switch and turned it off. “Hey…” I turned around to look at him. “I’m glad you made it back ok.” He smiled his close eyed smile that I love so dearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, now go eat. You must be starving.” He finished with a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometime before noon, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto showed up through the door. “Sneaky-sensei! You’re hurt too?!” Naruto exclaimed seeing me as they walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Some rouge ninja who knew some earth style crushed my leg pretty good.” The best lies always have truth in them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, did you get him though?!” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I completed the mission I was assigned.” I nodded with determination, I could feel both Kakashi and Sai studying me. Kakashi always liked to because he was always curious about me and what I would be like on my missions alone, but Sai… I wasn’t sure… Although his demeanor and aura has certainly changed since I last saw him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi turned over to Sai while Sakura was trying to read my chart which I swapped her away. “Lady Tsunade took care of me herself. Mind your own things Sakura.” I warned her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi called Sakura over to him and whispered to her, while I settled back into my bed and continued to read my book while watching Sai out of my periphery. They spoke with him about Sasuke’s strength while he reassured them that they would be able to grow themselves. Once they did, they’d be able to take care of things themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’ve just been lying here doing nothing the whole time?” I heard him say. Oh, I was going to want to hear this. I put down my book and crawled to the edge of my bed where I could see him now, since Sakura was in the way. “I’ve been brainstorming, and I have an idea. But it’s specifically for Naruto. If the training works, you might even be able to surpass me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surpass you?” Naruto stuttered with a dumbfounded look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be training one on one with you, and you’ll experience training like you never have before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will we be doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be working on your own specialized ninjutsu.” Kakashi stated. “One that’s even more powerful than the rasengan. But in order to do that, you’ll have to put in an enormous amount of time… And intense effort. You can’t get that kind of strength in a couple of days, like the hero from some book, it’ll take time. It won’t be like learning something that’s already been established, like the rasengan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take time?! Are you listening?! I just said we’re almost out of time!” Naruto yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d let me finish. I figured out a way to do it faster.” Kakashi interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling today Kakashi? Oh Kessho, you’re here too?!” Asuma came in with Ino-Shika-Cho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you didn’t show up to training yesterday Kessho-sensei?” Ino asked me with her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew I was forgetting something… Yeah… Sorry Ino…” I fiddled with my hair before turning to Asuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how many guys did you take down to end up with this cast?” Asuma</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh… About 50 or so.” I lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“50?!” Asuma’s eyes widened and his mouth opened ever so slightly only to close just as quickly as his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give or take.” I teased trying to make it more obvious that he wasn’t going to get an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always a strong one…” He commented while shaking his head, but he understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asuma sat on the edge of my bed facing Kakashi while the conflict and tension that was brewing between Sai, Choji, and Shikamaru got discussed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your current length?” I asked, referring to how far the mind transfer jutsu can span.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 50 feet.” Ino puffed her chest a little and stood with her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your next goal is 50 yards.” I ordered. Her head and arms fell as she groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe come on Kessho-sensei! Can’t you be proud I’ve made it this far?!” Ino whined. I couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t know how proud I was? Well I guess that’s my own fault. “Why are you laughing?! It’s not like you can do better, you can’t even do this jutsu!” I couldn’t help but laugh even harder at the irony. Ino folded her arms against her chest and stomped off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino!” I shouted between laughs while jumping on one foot behind her. “Ino wait!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” She yelled. Oh. I’ve never seen her so mad before. I placed my hand on her shoulder to balance myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino, of course I’m proud of you. Every night after training with you when I sit to have dinner with Kakashi, you’re what I talk about. I’m only hard on you because I believe that you can be amazing. I want to push you to be better than me, but in your own way… With Ino-Shika-Cho… But I also want to train you so you can stand on your own two feet in battle, like I’ve always told you.” I felt as though I was beaming with pride, but I also choked up a little at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw Kessho-sensei!” Ino hugged me a little too tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ribs Ino.” I uttered while wincing. She quickly let go and helped me back to the room. Ino walked over to Sakura and started gossiping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you bring the whole team here? This isn’t a rec room you know…” Kakashi groaned at Asuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. Why don’t the lot of you go off to get BBQ, and team Kakashi, you’re more than welcome to join.” Asuma announced. “I need to talk to Kakashi and Kessho alone about some things. In the meantime BBQ is-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On us.” I interjected handing Ino some money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after leaving the room, Asuma turned to me and spoke, “You went with them didn’t you?” I didn’t answer. “You should really improve your speed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know.” I chuckled. He was hesitating. He went and opened the window and stood by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumor is, things are really starting to heat up outside the village.” Asuma started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it might.” Kakashi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as their objectives are the tailed beasts, they’ll end up here eventually. They’ll be after Naruto.” Asuma continued. The door to the room slid open. It was Shikamaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys don’t need to leave me out of this. I’m just as concerned about the Akatsuki as you are.” Shikamaru spoke confidently as he closed the door behind him. He really has grown… Hasn’t he? “And Naruto… Is he going to be ok? What if those guys from the Akatsuki attacked, even Gaara couldn’t-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. As it stands Naruto is under prepared.” Kakashi interjected while Asuma and Shikamaru took a step back at his confession. “Well, not yet.” Kakashi explained his idea for Naruto’s unique jutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you Kessho… Where do you fit into all of this…?” Asuma asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei… You’ve been in on this too?” Shikamaru asked with slight disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so surprised?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d just been doing so much at the hospital, and helping Ino… I didn’t know that you’d have time to… Heh… I guess I should’ve known better.” Shikamaru smiled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve spent the past two and a half years collecting intel on them. So far what I did find out proved to be right, but the two I collected the most intel on… Are also now dead. One of the ones I know about is a cultist. He believes in this… Deity he calls Jashin. I tried to find more information about this cult, but there doesn’t seem to be much of a following if there even is one. All I know is that… He does some weird jutsu as a ritual and that the people he performs it on have all ended up dead. So if you see some guy talking about Jashin, don’t let him do the ritual. There’s Itachi and Kisame still at large. If someone comes after Naruto, more than likely… It will be them, but… I have a feeling they aren’t going to be in a rush…” I trailed off and I could feel Kakashi glaring at me. We still have different stances on Itachi and it still puts tension between us every time it’s brought up. “This is classified by the way. Top secret intel.” I stared down Shikamaru. “The only people who know about this, are the Anbu Lady Tsunade have been sending out to gather more intel.” I had my face go deadpan and he took a step back with his shoulders visibly tensing up, I knew I got my point across. “There’s a man in the hidden rain village with the rinnegan who’s in the Akatsuki… But it’s so hard to get in there… And he was able to detect me…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He could detect </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Asuma questioned, and I nodded. “Geez…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know there’s rumors of a bounty hunter in the Akatsuki. There’s not much on the guy… I also have reason to believe there’s 10 members total… But that’s all I know for now.” I finished while remembering that statue I saw when reading Neji’s mind… I need to try and find that statue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it? That’s all you’ve gathered in two years?” Shikamaru sneered. “I thought you were Anbu, aren’t you supposed to be good at this kind of thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough Shikamaru!” Asuma yelled back. “Believe it or not that’s a lot of intel to collect and remain completely undetected the way she has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I do my job, I don’t just make sure it doesn’t trace back to me, I make sure it doesn’t trace back to the leaf or anyone involved with us for that matter. Also, as you mentioned earlier, I had been busy doing other things as well. I know you’re used to divulging plans based on information… But you need to face the reality, that there isn’t always going to be any.” I told him sternly. The disgusted look on his face faded when he realized that he was angry about the lack of information, not that that’s all she had collected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Kessho-sensei.” Shikamaru’s eyes fell to the floor while he shoved his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the first time we played shogi?” I asked him, tilting my head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you lost.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what I taught you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taught me to gather information as it comes and to reassess the situation.” Shikamaru recalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you’ll need to do if you face one of them now.” Kakashi told him. Shikamaru nodded, finally having understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… We’ll let you two get some ‘rest.’” Asuma did air quotes while Shikamaru faced away. I couldn’t help but purse my lips and have my eyes dart around. “You already did, didn’t you…?” Asuma turned to Kakashi. “You dirty dog, you just couldn’t wait for her to get back, could you?” He joked. Kakashi threw his book at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s children!” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you two read porn in front of them!” Asuma yelled while running out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really have to give your face away?” Kakashi asked while pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m not ashamed to have sex with you.” I shrugged while hobbling over handing him back his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is that like the one thing you’re not reserved about?” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know what to tell you… Besides you definitely weren’t ashamed last night…” I raised my eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I never said Asuma was wrong…” He crossed his arms against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’ve never read the deluxe editions of the book… How about after dinner, I read them to you?” I made a peace offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely.” He unfolded his arms and smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. That was a shadow clone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Naruto… What are you doing here so late?” I came back with Kakashi’s and my dinner to find Naruto on my bed.</p>
<p>“Oh I just want to be ready to go the minute Kakashi-sensei is better!” Naruto exclaimed. At hearing that I rolled over to Kakashi’s bed in my wheelchair, placed our food on his lap, rolled over to stand up in front of Naruto who was looking like he was about ready to sleep.</p>
<p>“You’re in my bed.” I stated.</p>
<p>“Wait… You two are sharing a room?” Naruto asked while looking between the two of us.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Naruto… What are you doing here so late?” I came back with Kakashi’s and my dinner to find Naruto on my bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I just want to be ready to go the minute Kakashi-sensei is better!” Naruto exclaimed. At hearing that I rolled over to Kakashi’s bed in my wheelchair, placed our food on his lap, rolled over to stand up in front of Naruto who was looking like he was about ready to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in my bed.” I stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… You two are sharing a room?” Naruto asked while looking between the two of us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, why do you think I was laying in that bed earlier today?” I questioned him while getting my face closer to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I guess I didn’t really think about it.” Naruto mumbled while rubbing his neck before shrugging. I tried my best to put on Tenzo’s deadpan stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go home Naruto.” I stated. Naruto’s eyes bulged out of his head as he scrambled to get his things and rush out. Good to know that stare works well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye Kakashi-sensei!” He shouted as he ran off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we… Go home…?” Kakashi asked, looking exhausted and sick of being in the hospital. “I mean there’s nothing medication wise or treatment wise that either of us need, so-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Tomorrow. I will make the arrangements so that we can go first thing tomorrow morning.” I hobbled over to his bed and sat down. His eye was a little more lazy and disheartened than usual, it’s like he didn’t believe that I actually uttered those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” His eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” I nodded while he pulled me into an embrace. “We can stay at my place since Naruto doesn’t know where I live. We can live in a bubble for a few days while you finish recovering, and do nothing but read, and cuddle, and drink tea under our tree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.” He squeezed me lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go hunt down the doctors before they get too busy. You start eating.” I told him while I hobbled to my wheelchair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed in our bubble for a few days at my house. A lot of time was spent under our tree. Reading, drinking tea, napping, talking… Having our witty banter that I love… Being playful… Not having a care in the world, since it was just us two in our bubble... Making up for lost time. By the time Kakashi was starting to feel antsy, I gave him the go ahead to train Naruto. I now found myself prepping some bento boxes for the three of them, and for me, as it was the first day with my cast off. My leg was still sore, and I wasn’t allowed to train yet, but a walk to some training grounds would be a good form of some light PT to start with. After finishing up I made my way out to the training grounds with the lunches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I got to the training grounds there were nearly 100 Narutos on the field. I walked through them as they were all grunting and yelling away concentrating on something within their hand. I walked past them all reaching the waterfall where I saw Tenzo sitting in the middle of a bunch of wooden pillars holding out his arm while Kakashi stood by reading make-out tactics and talking to one of the Narutos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Kessho, what a good time for you to make your way here.” Kakashi said with a smile. A suspicious smile...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why…?” I asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see, Naruto has a wind nature, and he wants to get Asuma’s advice on how to use his wind nature. Maybe you could walk him over to the Nara house?” He asked. I sighed and handed him the food. “What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought food for everyone, but now I guess you’ll have to wait until we get back. Also, if I’m sore by the time I get back, you’re carrying me home.” I warned before walking off with Naruto. Once we got into the forest, Naruto started talking about his training methods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he came up with using the idea for clones all on his own, did he?” I asked. Dick. I did that when I would spar against myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and now we get to use it to shorten the time it takes for me to learn my own jutsu!” Naruto exclaimed. “Hey sneaky-sensei… What’s your nature type?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I have two… I have wind and lightning.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait so then why don’t you just explain to me how wind chakra works instead of Asuma?” Naruto asked while stopping me, but I kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t have much experience with it.” I told him and that’s when he jogged to catch up. “I only recently learned I had wind type because I never needed to learn this type of jutsu to do what I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait so what jutsu do you know then…?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneaky jutsu.” I waggled my fingers while shrouding myself in invisibility for a split second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WOAH! That’s so cool! You gotta teach me sneaky-sensei.” He pleaded, while I laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, you only get to learn one Anbu technique and you used up yours.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on! I didn’t even know it was an Anbu technique when you taught it to me!” Naruto complained before clasping his hands and continuing to plead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry kid. Besides, you’re too loud. What’s the point in teaching it to you if you’re just going to make noise and give yourself away? Unless you want to learn it for something inappropriate…?” I questioned and he grew flustered. “Picking up on some habits from the pervy sage?” I raised my eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right, maybe I am too loud for that jutsu.” He turned his head away and fell silent. Teenagers. We started to approach the Nara household and I could hear Asuma and Shikamaru while Naruto ran ahead. By the time I joined Asuma had just begun to explain chakra nature. As I listened to Asuma explain the sharpening of the blade, I took out my sai and practiced it myself. Naruto and Asuma threw their weapons at the tree. Asuma’s blade went through the tree and hit the boulder behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Kessho, you too.” Asuma encouraged me. I threw one of my sai at the boulder and broke through it. “Good… You’ve been practicing the technique… You’ve gotten a good grasp on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto thanked Asuma, and undid the jutsu. Wait… Undid the jutsu?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a shadow clone?” I groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t tell?” Asuma snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t bother to check.” I whined while going over to get my sai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have much time… You really think he can master a whole new jutsu before the Akatsuki come?” Shikamaru asked. I put my sai in my holster and picked up Asuma’s chakra blades while trying them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I guess we’ll see.” Asuma admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the technique Kakashi has him doing, I think so…” I reassured. “I kinda like these…” I mumbled while punching the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’d be better to hide Naruto?” Shikamaru suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a decision for the Hokage to make.” Asuma acknowledged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s be realistic here… It’s Naruto’s decision, not the Hokage’s.” They both looked at me confused, waiting for me to elaborate. “When have you ever known Naruto, to go along with something quietly if he didn’t want to?” I questioned them while raising an eyebrow. Asuma chuckled while Shikamaru chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… That’s a good point.” Shikamaru smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I wanted a pair of these, where could I get them?” I asked Asuma while staring at the chakra blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be able to get you a pair, but it’s going to cost you…” Asuma raised his eyebrows and grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem. I’ll pay. Just have them make it for me and I’ll pay it, whatever it costs.” I handed him back his. “I’m going to head back; I had made myself some lunch. See you guys later!” I waved to them as I walked back to the training grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way back to Kakashi after walking through a field of grunting Narutos. By the time I reached him, Kakashi had instructed Naruto to release the jutsu. Naruto nearly fell over and Kakashi caught him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going Tenzo?” I asked Yamato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you too, I’m Yamato for this!” Yamato groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah… Sure thing Tenzo.” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!” I heard Naruto yell, and clones started popping up everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh-Hold on! Wait a second!” Yamato scrambled to prepare for Naruto’s use of chakra while Kakashi walked back to where they both were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat the lunch you packed.” Kakashi suggested. Carefully, but also rather clumsily, I sat down on the ground and grabbed my bento box. Kakashi sat beside me as we both faced Naruto. “So what Asuma said really helped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad it did.” I smiled while eating my hard boiled egg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The technique is working well.” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah… The learning technique… The one you came up with all by yourself. All on your own, right?” I asked, raising my eyebrows while staring at him from the corner of my eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh-“ He rubbed the back of his neck. “Caught on to that did you?” He asked. I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Not like I ever get recognition for what I do anyways. Such is the life of the Anbu.” Both Kakashi and Yamato nodded and sighed at the truth of those words. I rested my head on Kakashi’s shoulder as I continued to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your leg sore?” He asked after he finished eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little.” I answered before taking my last bite. “Ten-Yamato, do you want me to feed you?” I offered. He hesitated but his stomach gave him away with a growling noise. I scooched over and opened the bento box and began to feed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww… Little baby Tenzo is getting fed.” Kakashi teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t make me kick you with my good leg.” I tossed out an empty threat, but it sounded menacing enough. “You already ate, now you hush.” But Kakashi knew me too well, and laughed it off. Naruto fainted and Kakashi rushed off to catch Naruto before he fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to take a break now!” Kakashi yelled. Yamato grabbed the bento box and chopsticks from me and quickly ate for himself. Sakura and Sai rushed out from the forest and spoke to Kakashi. “Kessho! We’re heading out!” He yelled as Naruto woke up. I got up and jogged lightly/awkwardly hopped on one leg over to him. Once we were out of range from the others, he finally spoke. “Seems Lady Tsunade wants to speak with both of us…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me? I’m not really in any condition to be going out on missions right now…” I confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that something you would’ve said before you met me…?” He asked with his head now tilted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Probably not. I would’ve just hopped along on one leg…” I finished with a chuckle. “I’ve grown soft…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re just realizing you’re more than just a tool for the village to use… It took me a while to notice that after the Anbu…” He admitted while putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe…” I guess… It makes sense… Huh… I guess I had never seen myself as anything other than a loyal soldier to the leaf before I met Kakashi. Now I was so much more… We walked the rest of the way in silence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Don't jinx it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“This is kind of like a vacation for us you know.” I commented while walking down the path that Pakkun was leading us on.</p><p>“Well don’t jinx it.” He chuckled while grabbing my hand and swinging it. He peeked over to me and I smiled, teasing him by not meeting his gaze.</p><p>“How far are you thinking Pakkun?” I asked, looking at Kakashi’s most outspoken ninken.</p><p>“Dunno, but it’s not anywhere we’ll reach soon.” He grumbled.</p><p>“There’s a town up ahead we can stay at.” Kakashi suggested.</p><p>“Do they have hot springs?” I asked, hoping to be able to relax a little.</p><p>“Yeah, and from what I remember they’re not crowded, but they’re also not mixed.” He informed me with a slightly disappointed tone. I elbowed his side lightly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know you’re not in the best condition Kessho, and I know you’re in the middle of training with Naruto, Kakashi, but I need you both to rendezvous with Jiraiya and get up to date on the Akatsuki findings.” Lady Tsunade instructed and I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m going to need to stop by the pharmacy to get some pain killers to help with the trip then. Analgesic. Can’t have anything clouding my mind. Need to make sure to stay sharp. Unlike what I’ve been doing with this conversation that Lady Tsunade and Kakashi were having about Naruto and his training.  Once they were done, the Hokage dismissed us and we left to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is kind of like a vacation for us you know.” I commented while walking down the path that Pakkun was leading us on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t jinx it.” He chuckled while grabbing my hand and swinging it. He peeked over to me and I smiled, teasing him by not meeting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far are you thinking Pakkun?” I asked, looking at Kakashi’s most outspoken ninken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, but it’s not anywhere we’ll reach soon.” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a town up ahead we can stay at.” Kakashi suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they have hot springs?” I asked, hoping to be able to relax a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and from what I remember they’re not crowded, but they’re also not mixed.” He informed me with a slightly disappointed tone. I elbowed his side lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to relax!” I exclaimed, he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still on a mission you know.” He reminded me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but a fun one!” I beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a peek into the women’s showers, and they were empty. No need to use jutsu to conceal my tattoos, thankfully. After showering quickly, I headed out into the hotspring. The water was hot to the touch, but the type of heat that made your body tingle in a soothing way. I rested seated with my head against the divider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho?” I heard him ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one in here…” I answered. I could hear him humming before I quickly dipped my head into the water. Once I pulled out, I rested my head against the divider again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking about something, aren’t you…?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always thinking about something.” I corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out with it.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… That morning, when I was showering while you and Asuma were talking before having him take me out… What exactly were you two talking about…?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… He asked if you had nightmares like that a lot. I told him that they weren’t that frequent… And Usually not about that… That’s when he suggested taking you out. You didn’t take a very long shower…” He recalled. “Why…?” I could tell he was getting suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Asuma brought up something that night that kind of made me suspicious… And he kept asking about it too…” I hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?” He asked with genuine curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage.” I put plainly for fear of how he may react now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-marriage?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! That’s the response I had!” I exclaimed before laughing. “He kept asking me about it too, which I thought was weird. I was wondering if you had put him up to it.” I admitted. He stayed quiet for a while… Which started to make me think maybe he had…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t put him up to it. What did you tell him…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that things were good between us. I like where we’re at right now… We have time.” I recounted while sinking into the water further, covering my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like where we’re at too…” He spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relaxing while passed and I could feel myself getting pruney. But I also was nowhere near ready to get out of the water yet. I closed my eyes and let myself float.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho…? I’m getting out. When you get back to the room there’s something I want to talk to you about…” He let me know, which was ominous and now I was not going to be able to get any further relaxing done… Great.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got to the room in the robe and he was waiting at the table with food served on it. I sat down to join him and started eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you about something that I keep meaning to bring up… But it’s always bothered me because I never quite understood why you react the way you do.” He kept dancing around the root of whatever the issue was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok seriously Kakashi you’re scaring me, stop being so ominous and out with it.” I demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” He rubbed the back of his neck while giving an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. I wanted to ask about Itachi.” His tone grew serious and his brows furrowed. I let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so dead set against him…?” I questioned before grabbing a bite of sushi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was on my team…” He started while I tilted my head in confusion. “I was captain of my own team in the Anbu, and Itachi was on it. I got close to him and I thought I knew him… The next thing I know, he murdered everyone in his clan… I didn’t actually know him at all…” Kakashi trailed off looking at his food… Frustrated at Itachi, himself, and likely the fact that I was giving Itachi the benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reached out with one hand for his forehead, and with the other I motioned for him to lean into it. Once he did and my palm was pressed against his forehead, I used the mind transmission jutsu to show him my encounters with Itachi. When I was done, I retracted my hand and kept eating while he went into thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until we were done eating that he finally spoke. “I think I understand where you’re coming from but… You don’t know him the way I do… And you don’t know that there is more to this… I don’t think you should trust him the way you do. It’s dangerous Kessho. He’s part of the Akatsuki…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi and I have an understanding, Kakashi. We know that we aren’t always going to be friends… We understand that there are going to be encounters where we have to fight each other. But I’m not going to actively seek him out when he’s been delaying coming after Naruto.” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah. What do you mean ‘delaying’ going after Naruto?” He interrogated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi, he was in the Anbu, working under you of all people. He knows the ins and outs of the leaf village. The way I was able to first get his scent was because he went into his house at one point, completely undetected, and left without doing anything to harm the leaf. If he wanted to come after Naruto, he could have done so a while ago.” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah but there’s preparations that need to be done, right…? How do you know that’s not why he hasn’t come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean even so, he could’ve gone after Naruto before Gaara. He’s had the time to do so. I don’t know… We’ll have to wait and see.” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t want you to underestimate him… And end up getting hurt on one of your encounters with him…” Kakashi confessed. I watched his face as he did so and I could see that he was distraught, but I just hate feeling underestimated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t underestimate him. I’ve been caught in a Tsukuyomi before too, remember?” I reminded him while folding my arms under my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you didn’t go into a coma after that?” He questioned. I shrugged looking away from him now, going into thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to guess… I think maybe… He said a Tsukuyomi is a breaking of the will, right?” He nodded. “Well, when I got caught in it… He was never trying to break my will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t going to agree on this, are we…?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I don’t think so.” I dreaded to admit it, but… It was our reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t we just stick to disagreeing on dumb things like food tastes instead?” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck has a birthday without a birthday cake. You don’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> cakes. Ever.” I whined putting my face into my hands before pulling my head up stretching my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked that giant sushi cake you made me…” He admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well good because I don’t know what else to make you, Hatake!” I ranted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? This… This is what I’m fine with. And hey, at least some of the fried stuff is growing on me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well it’s about damn time because I want to be able to eat my tonkatsu when I get the craving!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed before getting me up and pulling me over to the bedroom area. “We should probably sleep so we can leave early.” He suggested, and I nodded. We removed our robes and went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh Well if it isn’t my favorite two love birds!” Jiraiya exclaimed as we walked into the restaurant. We followed him into the booth at the back. Sake had already been ordered and he poured us all shots. After cheering we took our shots and got down to business, trading information and filling each other in…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been 7 attacks on 5 neighboring villages by a pair wearing black cloaks and red clouds.” Jiraiya stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they jinchuriki?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few were. But not all.” Jiraiya confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the bounty hunter with them then. Any information about the group? What they looked like?” I questioned. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is that there were two guys and one was carrying some sort of scythe type weapon.” Jiraiya mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Yeah… That’s the loudmouth cultist. So the bounty hunter is paired with him then… Makes sense given what we know about the other two pairings. I guess the other members don’t like to get their hands dirty…” I contemplated while leaning back in the booth while Kakashi watched and listened intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cultist?” Jiraiya looked at me with his eyebrow raised and head cocked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Some weird cultist.” I took a sip of my sake. “He claims to worship this deity named Jashin, but I never found any religion that worshipped this Jashin, nor did I find any other followers. I’m not really sure what to make of the cult itself honestly… All I know is that there’s a ritual he does, and when he does it… Everyone he’s done it to ends up dead.” I shrugged not really sure what to make of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange… But if there’s anything I’ve learned about the Akatsuki so far it’s that they’re a strange powerful bunch of ninja…” Jiraiya contemplated before sipping on his sake. We discussed Naruto’s training some, and caught Jiraiya up on the Leaf’s affairs. “So how is Tsunade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cringed and blushed slightly before quickly playing it off, “What, can’t an old comrade ask about another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm… Sure that’s all it is…” I replied sarcastically. “Well she’s been stressed a little more than usual lately…” I began to explain the ongoings with Danzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… Well if there’s anyone who can collect intel on him, it’d be you Lady Kunoichi.” Jiraiya spoke before taking another shot of sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” I start while turning to Jiraiya, his head now tilted, and brows furrowed while waiting for me to continue. “Do you think it’s possible… That Danzo and Orochimaru have collaborated before…?” Jiraiya sat back against the booth bench with his eyes now closed and contemplated while Kakashi looked at me wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask that?” Kakashi whispered in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was watching the conversation between Sai and Orochimaru, he spoke of him as though they were old friends. Given that Danzo is familiar with extreme methodology… I wouldn’t put it past him to have admired some of Orochimaru’s practices.” I explained Jiraiya opened his eyes to look at us both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the decision of the fourth Hokage was being made after the third world war… I found out that Danzo had suggested Orochimaru take the position, while Hiruzen pushed for Minato. Danzo and Orochimaru certainly know each other, and you’re right in that I wouldn’t put it past Danzo to indulge in some of Orochimaru’s methods, though there’s nothing I can confirm there.” Jiraiya finished with his arms crossed against his chest with his eyes closed again, deep in thought and somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you can tell me about Danzo?” I asked, hoping for more. Jiraiya leaned forward and placed his elbow on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but Kakashi used to work for him, he should be able to tell you plenty.” Jiraiya mentioned. “Have you two not spoken about it?” I turned to Kakashi to see he was fiddling with the sake saucer in his lap, watching it intently, trying to avoid our gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s mentioned it…” I continued to watch Kakashi as his fiddling increased in speed. I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper, “I normally like to wait until you’re ready to tell me things… But I think maybe I need you to just open up to me about this… It’ll be ok… It doesn’t matter what you did or didn’t do.” He gripped the saucer tightly when I finished, I honestly thought he was going to break it but he soon loosely held it before turning to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow… On the way back…” He spoke gently, so I nodded to let him know I heard. I cupped his cheek and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you two adorable!” Jiraiya boomed with a wide grin on his face, snapping us both back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so loud sometimes!” I yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should actually be heading out, we have a long journey back.” Kakashi mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having an ‘early night’ so you can practice some of those… tactics?” Jiraiya asked, all too giddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have techniques far more advanced.” I teased, which led to Kakashi pushing me out of the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Maybe I should interview the two of you for my research…” Jiraiya contemplated, but before I could retort, Kakashi dragged me out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Jiraiya!” Kakashi shouted leaving the restaurant. On the way over I could tell that this was not normal Kakashi embarrassment, but instead him heading to a dark place. I was going to need to do some damage control, and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we were both in bed, I pulled for him to turn around to lay facing me. I cupped his cheek in my hand, he closed his eyes and I could feel him nestling into it. “I’m sorry for overstepping in there. I didn’t realize you were in a darker place when I said those things… I wouldn’t have said them had I known.” I said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered open, “I know… It’s ok. Let’s just… Talk tomorrow.” I could tell he was still in a dark place. I pulled him in and let his head rest against my chest. It was my turn to be the big spoon… Tonight, I would try my best to make him feel safe, and loved, and whole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I opened my eyes, I heard the sound of scrubbing. I sat up quickly in the bed and removed the sheets.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t come off…” I heard crying as the water ran while the scrubbing sound continued. I quickly teleported a bottle of hydrogen peroxide that I had on hand for times like these. I ran over to the bathroom where he was and grabbed a cloth while carrying the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi… I have the hydrogen peroxide… Let’s get the blood off, ok?” I asked gently while turning off the faucet. He nodded while sitting down right there on the bathroom floor, facing me, but looking past me… Still trying to wipe off the blood that wasn’t on his arm. I sat down on the ground before him and doused the cloth in hydrogen peroxide before gently wiping down his arm. I repeated this until I saw him begin to relax, continuing with the repetitive motions. “See…? It’s all coming off…” I cooed. I needed to work on grounding him next. “You’re here with me, we’re out in the land of Earth. We met with Jiraiya to exchange information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jiraiya…” He mouthed, good… He was starting to come out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jiraiya. And today we’re going to make our way back to the village.” I continued. “You can see Guy… I’m sure he’s itching to challenge you.” He blinked a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy… Yeah… He would…” He muttered. I kept wiping his arm with the cloth doused in hydrogen peroxide. After another few moments he put his hand on the cloth. I leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered. I half smiled and rested my forehead against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. I’ll be here to do this as long as you let me.” I reassured him. He placed his hand on my cheek and smoothed his thumb over before pulling me into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.” He told me with a tired look in his eye. I couldn’t help but nod, just trying to give him what he needed to feel whole again. We pulled each other up, packed our things, checked out of the inn, and made our way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite a while before Kakashi began to speak. “This is really hard.” He chuckled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I wouldn’t push things unless-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I understand that, but that doesn’t make it less hard.” He tried to explain. I didn’t know what to do other than nod. “I need you to understand that I was in a really dark place then… I was reading this book… How to die like a shinobi.” He closed his eyes as if trying to recall the book. “At the time I still thought my dad took the coward’s way out… I didn’t want to go like him…” He confessed before opening his eyes again, only to look at the ground in front of him. I grabbed his hand from his pocket and clasped mine in his and squeezed, letting him know that I was here now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was reading the book when Minato-sensei asked me to join the Anbu. I remember throwing the book away before going into Anbu headquarters. I don’t think it changed my ideation though… It was just another way to do it.” He continued. I could see the look in his face. He wasn’t present. He was looking past things and dissociating heavily. I hated doing this to him… But I needed to know what happened. “I was angry. I began ignoring my friends. I would kill to the point where I wouldn’t leave anyone for questioning. The nicknames I was given were well warranted… Then Kushina got pregnant.” His eye was hopeful for a moment only to turn dead again just as quickly. “So I was assigned to guard over her. There were these visitors… But I think they may have all been the same person.” He’s disassociating too heavily, he doesn’t remember he already knew they were all me. This is not good. I stopped him, stood in front of him and pulled his face to have his forehead press against mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was me Kakashi… They were all me.” I told him. His gaze slowly went from looking past me to looking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… They were all you weren’t they.” He smiled. He needed a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I’ve been too embarrassed to ask you…” I started, now looking away but holding his hand as we started to walk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You? Embarrassed? Oh I have to hear what this is about.” He was now very present, trying to meet my gaze as we continued to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dreamt about it, but I think it was more of a memory than a dream, only I can’t be sure. If it was… Well…” I trailed off but he continued waiting in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Yoshida Kaiyo…?” I questioned while peeking out of the corner of my eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea…” His cheeks turned bright red. “Wait… That was you too?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it wasn’t just a dream?!” I jumped to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just assumed it was someone else because you never mentioned it…” Kakashi trailed off refusing to meet my gaze while looking off to the side. I couldn’t help but giggle before continuing to walk alongside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kushina was really pregnant. I think that was the first time I actually asked about you. I had known you were always there. Mostly hearing your complaining thoughts about being bored…” He chuckled nervously. “But when I asked about you I remember Kushina threw a towel at Minato before demanding he go to invite you to eat with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They really were trying to get us together, weren’t they?” Kakashi asked, reminiscing. “Then you started taunting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well I could tell you were noticing my blushing. And I was a stuck up pre-teen trying to defend my strength… Without letting on that I was actually a shinobi…” I retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah looking back on that, I really should’ve known you were a shinobi. But I was a dumbass teenager. Then when you challenged me… Oh… It was on.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I bet that if I won, you had to kiss me, but… What was it that you bet?” I asked while trying hard to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to answer one question completely honestly.” He reminded me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right…” I thought back to after the fight we had in the training grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That answer you gave was a real cop out you know.” He told me, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, it was a tie after all. Not my fault your taijutsu skills were inferior and your sharingan had to save you.” I taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That taunt right there, that’s the shit that teenage me got pissed at and led to me breaking out the Chidori… I can’t believe I almost chidori’d you…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t get all sad, I dodged that easy.” I tried to play it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that scar on your back… The one with all little…?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… It is... where you grazed me... But I also get to say I encountered you in a fight and lived.” The edges of his mouth perked up a little but quickly faded… He was beating himself up about this. I squeezed his hand before saying something I never thought I’d say to him. “Plus… That kinda means you technically won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that because Minato called it off that meant it was a draw!” He shouted while whipping around to face me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t want you to win! Of course I’d come up with something dumb like that! I didn’t think you’d actually go for it. Why even did you?!” I questioned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because…” His cheeks turned pink and he started to rub his neck again. I gasped when it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to kiss me!” I pointed at him while doing tippy taps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah… I wouldn’t have done it otherwise. Once the anger subsided and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you…” He shrugged while looking down at the ground. “You were my first.” He confessed. I couldn’t help but know I was turning every shade of red as I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were mine too. I can’t believe it…” I was looking at the ground smiling before he whipped me around and smashed his lips into mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. The feel of his soft lips grazing mine, as I craned my hand around his neck while he wrapped both his arms around me under my arms pulling me up. As I wrapped my other hand around his neck, I jumped to wrap both of my legs around his hips, fully enjoying and giving into the kiss. When our lips parted, he searched for my eyes before speaking, “Please… Don’t let what I say today change this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I placed my hand on his cheek, “Never.” I could tell he didn’t believe the word I spoke, but it was enough for him to let go. We walked in silence for a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was standing in front of the nine tails memorial when Danzo first approached me.” He started again while feeling much more present. “He convinced me that Lord Third’s methods in handling the war is what led to Obito’s and Rin’s deaths. He even convinced me that because Lord Third prevented me from fighting in the ninetails attack, I wasn’t able to even try to save Minato-sensei. He tried to insinuate that they planned everything that happened as a way to regain power… After having been convinced... I joined the root to work under Danzo. I collected information and shared intel from Lord Third with Danzo. He used my loss to manipulate me to the point where I had nightmares about it…” He trailed off for a moment. I grabbed his arm and squeezed tightly. He turned to me and smiled, reminding himself of the present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was there I saw Tenzo for the first time. When I saw him using wood style, I snuck into Lord Third’s library to research it. You’re not the only nerd you know…” I couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’d you find?” I asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Hashirama was the only one known to master and use wood style. Then I found a top-secret envelope, but it was empty. By then Lord Third had caught me and threw the files at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really need to work on your stealth.” I teased before he shot a glare at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He ended up giving me permission to read the files. They contained information about transplanting Hashirama’s cells into people and how the attempts had all failed. That the loss of life from the experiments was exceeding what was deemed to be acceptable. So it was named a forbidden jutsu. There were kidnappings happening, about 60 total…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember hearing about rumors of it… It was before my time though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Tenzo is a result of a continuation of those experiments. Shortly after Lord Third was to take a trip. Danzo plotted an assassination attempt for us to complete and make it look like a bunch of rogue shinobi. I told Lord Third about it and posed as him to protect him. When I was attacked by Tenzo, I managed to pin him and held my Chidori up to him. He was the first person I had spared since joining the Anbu...” He admitted. “That’s my experience with Danzo. Apart from that, there’s been few encounters… but nothing to the extent of what I just mentioned.” He finished. I stopped and turned to face him. I held his face in my hand and he leaned into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did good. Thank you.” I reassured him. “We’re almost to the hot springs. When we get to these ones, we can just relax and cuddle, ok?” I pulled him into an embrace, and I could feel him lean into me. He was emotionally exhausted already. I waited for him to separate it, which took a good while. When he did we finally continued walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day I met him. He asked me about you.” I mentioned. He tensed up a little, but he looked at me wanting to know more. “He said he admired your dedication to the leaf, despite your differences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-… Well…” He was scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t clasped in mines while trying to find the words. “That’s certainly one way of putting things.” I chuckled. “Do you think Lady Tsunade is going to have you working for him…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly think she might, depending on what I find out about the members already working for him…” I whispered. “Just… Don’t let me get too dark…” I squeezed his hand. I could see him watching me in my periphery, but I was scared to meet his gaze. I was scared that I might go to darker places than I’ve ever been. “I need you to be my light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me?...” He hesitated. “Kessho, I don’t know if I’m the right person-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be you.” I interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” He furrowed his brows trying to get his eyes to meet mine but I was still refusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you know me. You know everything. You’re the only one who will know when it’s too dark.” This was something I was sure of. I must’ve said it with enough confidence because he actually seemed to believe it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll do my best.” He half shrugged as his other arm fell to his side. Maybe he didn’t believe it himself entirely, but he believed it enough to go along with it. That was good enough for me for now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for those wanting to know more about their first kiss/first true encounter... I made a little one shot, you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671546</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Celebrate over three bottles of sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“So basically, when I’m not here everything goes to shit?” I asked Asuma as the waitress brought us a bottle of sake.</p><p>“Basically.” He agreed while pouring us each a shot. “Oh! Here.” He reached into one of the pockets on his flak jacket and pulled out two chakra blades. “These ones are yours.”</p><p>I grabbed the chakra blades and put my fingers through the holes, gripping them tightly and making fists. “You need to teach me how to use these sometime. So is it just like a punch but it keeps going?” I pretended to punch his face, keeping the blade a few inches away.</p><p>“More or less.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Awesome.” I nodded. A waitress tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the sign on the wall that said ‘No shinobi weapons’. Asuma started laughing at me while I grimaced and sunk my head into my shoulders before putting them away. We held up our shots and knocked them back. “So I kind of thought last time that you were egging me on about the marriage thing because Kakashi had put you up to asking me about it…” I admitted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So basically, when I’m not here everything goes to shit?” I asked Asuma as the waitress brought us a bottle of sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically.” He agreed while pouring us each a shot. “Oh! Here.” He reached into one of the pockets on his flak jacket and pulled out two chakra blades. “These ones are yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed the chakra blades and put my fingers through the holes, gripping them tightly and making fists. “You need to teach me how to use these sometime. So is it just like a punch but it keeps going?” I pretended to punch his face, keeping the blade a few inches away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.” I nodded. A waitress tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the sign on the wall that said ‘No shinobi weapons’. Asuma started laughing at me while I grimaced and sunk my head into my shoulders before putting them away. We held up our shots and knocked them back. “So I kind of thought last time that you were egging me on about the marriage thing because Kakashi had put you up to asking me about it…” I admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” He furrowed his brows for a moment while shaking his head. “No, no. That’s not it at all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that now... But you were so insistent on it I thought that’s what it was… So I asked him about it.” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d he say?” Asuma asked leaning in with a smile while pouring us shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-marriage?!” I mocked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you two are on exactly the same page then.” He nodded before we both took our shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” I winked. “So why did you keep asking about it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I’ve been thinking a lot lately…” He poured himself the last shot and took it before lighting himself a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Asuma… Are you going to…?” I furrowed my brows and smiled in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to ask Kurenai to marry me…” He confessed. I covered my mouth with both hands and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asuma!” I exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept asking you because you and Kakashi have been together longer and I didn’t want it to be too soon.” He was holding the cigarette in his mouth while looking down at the sake glass he was fiddling around with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, don’t let Kakashi’s and my commitment issue stop you from proposing.” I waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you admit you have them?” He asked with his eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I’m a perfect being.” I looked at him with a fake disgusted face and waved him off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, disassociative, uncontrollable emotions, commitment issues, all qualities of perfection.” He faked contemplation while nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” I nodded as well before turning to the waitress. “Two bottles of sake, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two?!” He raised his eyebrows in surprise this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes two, we’re celebrating now!” I exclaimed while smiling and giggling again. “Ahhhh Asuma I’m so happy for you!” I couldn’t help but slap my face some in excitement while bouncing up and down in the booth. Asuma smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I need you to keep this to yourself.” He looked at me sternly through his lashes while I nodded furiously. “And since you’re a girl… I was hoping you could help me pick the ring….” He trailed off while I nodded furiously again. The waitress brought the two bottles of sake over and placed them before us. I poured us both shots and held mine up. “To Asuma and Kurenai.” He gave an awkward smile before we both took the shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Asuma… Thanks for inviting me out again… It might be awhile before we get to hang out like this again…” I told him in hushed tones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I know you and Kakashi went out to find more intel on the Akatsuki… Is it about that, because we’re all in on that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… More complicated. I can’t talk about it…” I told him while fiddling with my hair and darting my eyes around the room to make sure we weren’t being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well doing go off dying or disappearing before you help me choose the ring!” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but after is fine?” I joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean it. Promise me.” His tone grew serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise not to disappear or die before helping you find a ring.” I held out my hands. “Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great now let’s keep celebrating!” I exclaimed while pouring us both more shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re avoiding something…” He raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not!” I sang ignoring him. He crossed his arms against his chest and narrowed his eyes at me. I quickly took the shot I poured and groaned. “Ok fine!” He chuckled before pulling out two cigarettes, one for each of us. After he lit mine, he took a shot while I took a drag. “What I’ll likely be doing will be deep cover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I’m assuming you haven’t already done.” Asuma shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” I acknowledged. “But what I’ll be doing will require me to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>HEAVILY</span>
  </em>
  <span> disassociate…” His mouth opened and he nodded in understanding. “And go numb….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” He acknowledged while I took another long drag as he waited for me to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared of losing myself.” I confessed in a tone that came out more whiny than I intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t refuse the mission?” He asked. I took another drag before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never refused a mission and I’m not going to start now…” I ran my fingers across my eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got a strong will of fire in you, don’t you…” Asuma chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, your dad willed it himself into me.” I smiled and stayed quiet for a moment while it faded. “I asked Kakashi to be my light… He’s not sure he should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I get where he’s coming from.” Asuma shrugged while slurring his words ever so slightly. I poured myself another shot before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too, but he knows me… He’ll know how much is too dark… And you too Asuma… Watch out for me.” I pleaded before taking the last drag. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He put simply before placing his hand on mine for a moment to give me the reassurance I needed. “Alright back to celebrating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” I shouted. I took my last shot as he drank more of his bottle. “Now…” I started, only to see both Kakashi and Kurenai both walk in. I quickly poured the last two shots and pointed to Kakashi and Kurenai as I took mine, he quickly took his before they reached our table. “Kakashiiiii…” I slurred. “What are you doing here?” I asked smiling innocently at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helping you home of course.” He smiled his close eyed smile. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up out of the booth. I reached quickly into my pocket and paid the entire tab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waaaaaiiiit no, I pay half.” Asuma whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! Sh. We’re celebrating…. I think it’s starting to hit me a little more now.” I admitted and Asuma nodded in agreement as he stumbled out in front of us while exiting the bar. Before we headed off in different directions I shouted out to Asuma one last time. “Let me know when we’re going to go run that errand!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back at me confused. “Errand?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That special errand!” I shouted while Kakashi kept walking with me in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! The-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHHHHHHHH!!!!” I spat all over Kakashi while holding my finger up to my mouth. “God Big bro, you’re so bad at stealth!” I yelled. Asuma’s mouth dropped open before turning into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me big bro?!” He yelled in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it!” I yelled before we turned the corner. “I’m sorry for spitting on you…” I tried to give Kakashi my best puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine… So I take it you had fun?” He asked with a half-smile. I nodded. “Good. So what is that special errand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here…” I whispered looking around making sure someone we knew wasn’t nearby. “At home.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the apartment I took a quick shower and changed into my sweatshirt and underwear. Kakashi was waiting in bed with the lights off and a glass of water on the table. I sat on the bed drinking the glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now can you tell me…?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember how I mentioned Asuma kept asking me about marriage…?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He recalled cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he told me he was doing it because he wants to ask Kurenai to marry him!” I exclaimed while laying down on the bed and kicking the air with a huge toothy grin on my face. I could hear Kakashi laughing but I was too happy for Asuma to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down…” He placed his arm around my stomach trying to contain me some. Once I finally stopped kicking he pulled the covers over me and turned me into him. He brushed my hair behind my ear and kept his hand there for a moment before pulling me into a gentle kiss. “So, the errand itself is…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants my help for picking the ring.” I explained while stumbling over my words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh… I see… Well, I’m happy for the two of them. So that’s what you were celebrating?” He asked while I nodded. “And that’s why there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> bottles of sake at the table?” He asked, pressing his forehead against mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeaaaaah…” I couldn’t help but let out a little giggle. He rolled his eye at me. “I love you… Like really… I love you more than I know to express.” I smiled while holding onto the wrist attached to the hand that was still resting on my face. He smiled waiting, knowing that I was going to start babbling telling him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love your face, and your scar, and your beauty mark… I love the way your eye closes for that one smile…” But my smile started to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a but… Why is there a but…?” His eye was darting all over my face trying to read me as he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m scared…” I confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of what…?” His brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of losing you…” I found myself staring at his chin to try and avoid his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you lose me…?” He cooed, his thumb now moving back and forth against my cheek trying to soothe me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… What if I get too dark… What if I lose myself… What if I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” He wiped away a tear with his thumb and pulled me back to the present. “It’s ok… It’ll be ok. You’ll still be coming back to me, and we’ll make sure you’re alright… Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” I nodded while he kissed my forehead. I nuzzled into him some and rested my head up against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into the Hokage’s office the next day and locked the door behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Kessho you’re here.” Lady Tsunade mentioned. “There’s been some developments with Danzo. I think it’s time I activate you with him.” I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also something else that wasn’t in the report Kakashi gave you. It was about Danzo…” I cautioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…? What is it…?” The Hokage asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well when I was on the mission for when Sai approached Orochimaru, Orochimaru referred to Danzo as if they were old friends… I believe it’s possible they were, and Jiraiya seemed to acknowledge it as a possibility…” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… Well when you do join, try to find intel on that as well. Now what do you need from me? What should we do to make this work?” Lady Tsunade questioned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best if we meet up in the hospital and exchange the reports as if they were hospital charts. We need to come up with a code that’s composed of medical terminology.” She determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright come up with the code and get it to me before you join. What else?” Lady Fifth asked while leaning back in her chair and folding her arms under her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need less mission assignments from you, but still have some on occasion to make it look like as far as you know I’m working under you.” She acknowledged. Lady Tsunade nodded with her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know what I can and can’t tell him. He’s going to want me to spy on you as well. I’ll need to feed him some intelligence in order to gain his trust. So I’ll need to feed him some verifiable intelligence.” She explained. Lady Tsunade contemplated with her eyes closed before spinning her chair to face the window. The Hokage looked out the window for a few moments before finally turning to her and deciding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can divulge the Akatsuki intelligence. Do not reveal anything about Naruto’s training or Orochimaru and Sasuke. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my Lady.” I bowed before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I headed to the training ground with a backpack full of food, medical charts, and scrap paper for coming up with the code. Once I got there I ran up to Kakashi who was laying under a tree on a wooden couch that Yamato had presumably made for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho, what are you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought lunch!” I smiled while removing my backpack and pulling out the four bento boxes. Once I handed him his bento box, I opened mine while seated next to him on the couch. I looked up at the waterfall… Wait… “This waterfall was a lot smaller last time I was here… Wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah… Naruto is working on his change of chakra nature. He’s supposed to cut the flow of the waterfall with wind. And you know he likes to go big or not at all, so Tenzo made it bigger.” He explained. “Naruto!” Kakashi yelled while getting up. One of the Narutos, presumably the real one, turned around to face him. “We’re taking a lunch break. Concentrate on what you’ve learned and then cancel the jutsu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto cancelled the jutsu and Kakashi brought up a bento box to him while I walked over and handed one to Yamato. “Here you go Tenzo.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just love calling me that on purpose don’t you?” He questioned with an annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting it!” I answered cheerily while walking back towards the tree. I grabbed my lunch and started eating while Kakashi joined me. “So the training is going well, I take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is… But of course, he’s getting impatient.” He mentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” I acknowledged while looking up to Naruto who was eating by the waterfall, presumably to continue training as quickly as possible. “Are you going to be staying out here?” I asked hoping that the answer would be no, but I knew what the answer actually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I’m going to have to… Sorry.” He smiled nervously. I simply sighed and rested my head on his shoulder while continuing to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess I’ll just have to keep bringing lunch over then…” I told him while looking up to him. I leaned over a little and kissed his cheek. “Do try to make it home some nights… Otherwise the dogs will just keep sleeping on the bed.” I warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish you wouldn’t do that.” He groaned. “Why do you anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you must know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must know.” He interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you must know.” I continued. “It’s because before I met you, I’d pretty much only sleep 4 hours at a time… With you though… That was the first time I </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> slept. So basically, the dogs help me sleep when you’re not around.” I finished explaining before finishing my lunch. Naruto dropped down with his empty bento box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the food sneaky-sensei!” Naruto exclaimed before turning to head back but I grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to rest and let Kakashi and Yamato go home at least one night a week. Is that understood?” I questioned Naruto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sneaky-sensei I need to train and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also need sleep and rest. Letting them go home at night at least once a week won’t get in the way of your training.” I insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sneaky-sensei-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto… Do you remember that time where I was really angry and frustrated at the training grounds and you snuck up on me and I threw a sai next to your face?” I asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what makes me angry and frustrated, Naruto?” I asked with a deadpan face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-um… Kakashi-sensei not being able to go home at least once a week?” He asked while I nodded. “O-oh ok. Yeah. I need rest to go home once a week. That sounds great.” He spoke with eyes bulging out of his head and nodding quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” I smiled and let go of his wrist. Naruto quickly ran off back up to the training area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate being able to go home… But do you really need to scare him like that?” Kakashi asked and I could hear a little guilt in his tone of voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It seems to be the only thing to get him out of the whole balls to the wall thing…. Plus it’s kinda fun…” I shrugged, while Kakashi chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be a little dark already…” He teased  while I reached into my backpack for the medical charts and scrap paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ME?! Nooooo…” I joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the medical charts?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m writing a new code to communicate with Lady Tsunade.” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s official?” He asked before pulling me into him. I nodded. He squeezed gently to try and reassure me everything would be ok. “Are you supposed to have those charts here?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I did a sneaky sneak.” I chimed while leaning in and resting my head against his chest; looking at the medical charts, trying to see what keywords would be what. “I’ll need you to deliver this for me at some point. Preferably sooner than later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” He told me before kissing the top of my head through his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We both sat back up on the wooden couch. He was seated at one end, while I laid with my head on his lap, working on the code. After a few hours I finished the code and handed it to him, which he placed in his book. I packed my things away in my backpack and rested my head back on his lap for a few moments. Studying his face, I saw that he was actually reading this time, as his eye traced along the lines of the book. He pursed his lips trying to hold back a grin. I looked to see what page he was on… page 284… I could feel him hardening slightly against the back of my head as he peeked down at me, I couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow and smirk. His free hand went to have his thumb trace against my lips as if he was trying to wipe the smirk off of my face, but his thumb lingered pulling at my lower lip. I slid my tongue underneath his thumb, pulling it in to then twirl my tongue around his thumb before sucking on it. As I let go the thumb tugged at my lower lip as it fell from my mouth and I felt him fully grown. This entire time I stared him down and I could see the lust growing in his eye with his own lips now parted. A devious grin grew on my face as I bit the corner of my lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he snapped back to reality, he let out a frustrated groan while I couldn’t help but giggle. “On that note though… I should head out. I’ll need to go find one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you go though… You should talk to Tenzo. He knows things about Danzo too.” He suggested. I nodded and sat next to Yamato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Kakashi told me you know about Danzo.” I mentioned while nudging him slightly with my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s one thing I can say if you’re going to do what I think you’re going to do. He likes to put a curse seal to prevent people from talking about him. I suggest you figure out what to do, because he’ll likely put one on you before you learn anything worth mentioning.” Yamato warned. I sat for a moment in silence taking it in. I’ll need to find a way around it and get a tattoo on my tongue, I guess…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Tenzo.” I mentioned without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit please! Yamato!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Sorry, Yamato.” I laughed while getting up. “Also, I hope you know the faces you pull are my newfound inspiration for scaring Naruto now.” I told him with admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored.” He joked. “He really is too easy of a target…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way too easy.” I acknowledged before walking off to Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to head out.” I leaned over and gave him a peck through his mask. “I’ll drop by tomorrow unless something changes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well wait then.” He grabbed my wrist and stood up, towering over me, inching towards me with his arm snaking around the small of my back while he pressed himself against me. “If this might be goodbye, I want it to be a proper one…” He whispered leaning down into my ear. I stood up on my tippy toes reaching one hand behind his neck, the other intertwined in his hair. He pulled down his mask before cupping my cheek to pull me into a fervent kiss. I felt my fingers grip tighter at his hair as I tried to reach as far as my toes would let me, trying to bring myself closer to him. He pulled me tighter with the arm that was wrapped on the small of my back before he parted the kiss to have my lip graze against his while his face moved to meet my gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite the goodbye…” I even felt a little lightheaded as the kiss broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He spoke with his lips still grazing against mine as he did so. He breathed me into one last intense peck before letting me go. I stumbled back for a moment while he placed his hand on my shoulder to straighten me. He chuckled, “You good there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Just…” I hummed and smiled. I grabbed the bento boxes and put the rest of the things in my backpack. I glanced over to him one last time and mouthed ‘I love you.’ He smiled his close eyed smile and I left to head into town.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I want in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>After a few hours of wandering around town with my mind open, I heard it. I heard the static of a mind block. I tucked myself into a corner, shrouded myself, and diffused my chakra. Once I spotted Danzo’s Anbu agent, I flickered over to them and revealed myself. They quickly put me into a hold with a kunai to my neck and waited.</p><p>“Tell Danzo I want in.” She stated without emotion. They flickered off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up with a jolt seated on the bed surrounded by dogs. All stayed asleep save for Pakkun.</p><p>“Something wrong?” He asked as I carefully got up off of the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping dogs.</p><p>“Nightmare.” I shrugged while heading to the dresser to put on some shorts just long enough to cover my tattoos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So funfact: the 'nightmare' in this chapter was also a dream I had irl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours of wandering around town with my mind open, I heard it. I heard the static of a mind block. I tucked myself into a corner, shrouded myself, and diffused my chakra. Once I spotted Danzo’s Anbu agent, I flickered over to them and revealed myself. They quickly put me into a hold with a kunai to my neck and waited.</p><p>“Tell Danzo I want in.” She stated without emotion. They flickered off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I woke up with a jolt seated on the bed surrounded by dogs. All stayed asleep save for Pakkun.</p><p>“Something wrong?” He asked as I carefully got up off of the bed trying not to disturb the sleeping dogs.</p><p>“Nightmare.” I shrugged while heading to the dresser to put on some shorts just long enough to cover my tattoos.</p><p>“I’ll walk with you over to him.” Pakkun stated while jumping off of the bed.</p><p>“Really. You don’t have to.” I assured him while grabbing my key.</p><p>“Boss would kill me if I didn’t.” Pakkun told me and I chuckled. I put on my shoes and jogged lightly to the training grounds with Pakkun trotting behind me. As I got towards Kakashi’s sleeping bag, I crouched down and opened the zipper, causing him to stir.</p><p>“Kessho…?” He asked while rubbing his eye with the back of his knuckle.</p><p>“Sorry… I had a nightmare.” I whispered while getting in the sleeping bag behind him. He laid on his side facing me and groggily buried his head into my neck.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“It wasn’t an intense nightmare or anything… I dreamt that my first mission was to kidnap the feudal lord's son. We did it to gain leverage over them because we needed the feudal lord to do something for us. I was to stay with the feudal lord until they completed what we needed them to do. While I was sitting there waiting, the feudal lord asked me how I can do this, and my response was ‘I’m just following orders.’” I told him in hushed tones with his arms wrapped around me, making me feel calm and safe once again as Pakkun slept by the end of the sleeping bag.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh before facing me with half lidded eyes. Brushing the hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear, he whispered, “You’re going to likely do quite a few things like that. And it’s going to suck. And it’s going to make you feel dirty… But it’s for the greater good.” He pressed his forehead against mine before continuing. “I’ll still be here, and I’ll keep loving you through all of it.” He lowered his mask and pressed his lips against my forehead. “Now sleep.” He demanded.</p><p>I nodded and buried my head into his chest while he hugged me tightly. Soon enough I was drifting off into sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>My arms were being tied behind my back. I quickly swung my leg back to kick in the back of their knee and as they began to fall forward I used the back of my head to headbutt theirs before breaking free from the restraints. Only then did I see it was a member of the Anbu trying to take me to Danzo. I quietly slid out of the sleeping bag and knelt before the agent who was now getting up. They tried again with caution to tie my hands behind my back and covered my face.</p><p>When she was able to see again she was sitting at a table with Danzo across from her. “I’m told you want to join us here at the foundation.” Danzo stated, still never giving anything away.</p><p>“That’s correct.” She stated matching his lack of emotion.</p><p>“You’ll have to excuse my skepticism when I ask this, but why the sudden change of heart?” Danzo questioned.</p><p>“Well quite frankly I don’t think that Lady Tsunade is being aggressive enough in attempting to find information on the Akatsuki. I also am embarrassed at her reaction and how she was so quick to judge you even going as far as to have you escorted into town like that with you in chains…” She shook her head ever so slightly to feign disgust.</p><p>“So she was having you watch the Akatsuki then…?” He interrogated. “Tell me what you know.” He demanded. She told him everything. All of the intel she currently had on the Akatsuki, including what she had just collected from Jiraiya. Danzo took it all in while sitting in silence, his visible eye now closed and head tilted slightly back.</p><p>“Yes… You’ve done well to come to me. I have a mission for you in mind. You and Kakashi went to the village hidden in the rain to deliver the invitation to the chunin exams, yes?” He interrogated.</p><p>“Yes.” She answered.</p><p>“Well, as I’m sure you know, there is still much question as to whether Hanzo of the Salamander is still in power there. As a test of your usefulness and abilities, I want you to find out for me by bringing me a higher tier chunin or lower tier jonin from the village hidden in the rain. We shall interrogate them here. Are you able to complete such a mission?” Danzo questioned her.</p><p>“It will be difficult… But I should be able to complete it.” She answered cautiously.</p><p>“Good. I’ll leave it up to you to as to what to tell Lady Tsunade.” Danzo spoke. “I’ll have this agent here escort you to get your uniform, gear, and show you to the lockers as well as how to get in and out of the foundation.” An agent wearing a cub mask and cloak walked over to her. She stood up and bowed.</p><p>“Thank you Lord Danzo for entrusting me with this mission. I hope to prove myself valuable to you and to the rest of the leaf.” She bowed again before leaving. The agent led her up to a window a few floors down where another agent stood behind. They handed her the a black cloak, a black midriff jacket with red straps,  and a tipless tanto, with a mask. It was a mask she realized it looked similar to the one she had seen Kakashi wear, only this one had blue stripes. <em> What a sick joke. </em> She thought to herself as she grabbed the mask. Subtly she added her mark onto everything. Once she was escorted out she hid in a corner and teleported everything to her place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I walked onto the training grounds to see Naruto jumping up and rushing to start training again while Yamato was scrambling to get into position. When I got to the sleeping bag where Kakashi was seated, he turned to see me with a surprised look.</p><p>“I was starting to wonder if I had dreamed you were here.” He mentioned as I handed him the tea I picked up for him on the way back. I sat down beside him before taking a sip of my tea. “Why are you wearing one of my skin tight shirts?”</p><p>“The sweatshirt I normally wear was dirty and it’s kind of hot sharing a bed with all those dogs.” I shrugged and I could feel him staring. A cold morning breeze hit and that was enough for the lack of bra to become apparent to him.</p><p>“I must say, the side boob from the shirt is exquisite.” He commented, I chuckled as the heat rose to my cheeks and I took another sip of my tea. “You get taken in?” He whispered. I nodded. I put my tea down and slid a hand under the sleeping bag and onto his inner thigh before leaning into his ear.</p><p>“They’re watching but not listening.” I told him before nibbling on his ear. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as his nose pressed against me while lowering his mask as he traced kisses along my jaw tracing his hand along my outer thigh and towards my behind. I traced my hand up further and that’s when I felt his morning hardness leading him to kiss my lips in a sudden desperation.</p><p>When he parted I saw his eye filled with lust. “Follow me.” He whispered before getting up, taking my hand, and pulling me into the forest. Once we were a few trees behind the clearing of the training grounds, he pushed me up against a tree and roughly with his hand feeling my neck moving down to my chest, down my stomach. The shirt that was tight, was also skin tight on me due to my large chest, which led to him pulling on it desperately to get it off while I raised my arms. When he tossed it aside, he quickly began sucking lightly down my neck as I bucked my hips out pressed against his.</p><p>“They can still see us but not hear us.” I mentioned breathily. He growled at hearing this and turned his gaze to meet mine.</p><p>“Yes…” He hissed. “Keep talking dirty to me.” I quickly shoved his hair back to expose his sharingan and stare at him in both eyes.</p><p>With a devious smile I told him, “I have to leave tonight so you better ravage me.” He grabbed my face and breathed me into a kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck, jumped, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He quickly pushed me back against the tree for further leverage.</p><p>When he broke the kiss he sloppily pressed his nose against my cheek on the way to my ear. “When?” He growled.</p><p>“Tonight.” I giggled slightly. “I’ll leave after my shift at the hospital.” I pushed him slightly so I could press my forehead against his. “So you better make this a goodbye I won’t forget…” I dared. He bucked his hips upwards and I could now feel his girth rubbing up against me through our pants.</p><p>“Oh you won’t… Now tell me what you’ll be doing.” He told me before squeezing the hand he had on my behind to hold me up while his other was wrapping itself against my neck, his thumb pressing in testing out different pressures.</p><p>“I have to infiltrate the village hidden in the rain.” I told him while looking up at him through my lashes snaking one hand into his hair and tugging so his head was pulled back. I used my other hand to pull down the shirt and expose his neck which I bit down onto.</p><p>He let out a groan as he bucked his hips up again. “That sounds dangerous…” I loosened my grip on his hair and dragged my lower lip up against his skin until I reached his ear.</p><p>“It is, but that’s not even the most dangerous part yet…” I teased. He pushed me down, turned me around, pressed my face up against the tree, while with his other I felt him lower my shorts and panties. Reaching around he began to feel how wet I was before starting to rub me causing me to let out a moan. He kissed the top of my back.</p><p>“Keep talking.” He demanded.</p><p>“I have to kidnap a… higher ranking hidden rain shinobi… and bring them back to be questioned.” I told him between moans finishing with a devious smile as I bit my lower lip. When I told him this he turned me around, but it was my time to take control. I jumped up high and landed on his shoulders with his head between my thighs. I reached behind my back, grabbed the tree and pulled Kakashi and I towards it so I could position my heat right at his face. I felt him smile against my lower lips. He wrapped his arms around my thighs to help hold me in place while slowly licking inside, tasting all of my wetness. “I’ll… Be gone… For… About at least a week… Probably more.” I told him between heavy breaths as I felt the heat building. He sucked long and hard for a moment and just as I was about to climax, he stopped.</p><p>“I want you to tell me your plan.” He demanded. I let out a whine but he simply waited.</p><p>Desperate to finish, I started, “I’m going to get a genin or chunin, hide them away and pose as them under transformation jutsu. Then I’ll use that to lure a higher ranking one. When I’m done I’ll erase the memories of their capture, and show them the memories I have as posing as them and release them back. Then leave with the jonin. Easy.” I finished quickly before pushing his head into me. He carefully threaded his arm around my thigh and reach over to insert two fingers into me, thrusting quickly. “Fuuuuuuuck…. Kakashiiiiii….” I whined. He started to suck again and I quickly climaxed, convulsing, losing hold on the tree I fell back upside down hanging onto his shoulders by my calves pushed against his back and his arms wrapped around my thighs. With my core strength I lifted myself up after riding my wave and carefully dropped down. I stumbled back against the tree, feeling lightheaded, while he got undressed.</p><p>“So you think that’s going to be easy, do you?” He growled against my ear while lifting my leg up by my thigh with one hand and the other holding me tightly against my upper back. I craned my hand around his neck and interlaced my fingers of my free hand in his hair. I pulled tightly and exposed his neck.</p><p>“Don’t think I can handle it?” I teased speaking against his neck before starting to nibble and suck leaving markings all along his neck. His hand against my back creeped up towards my hair which he pulled at to get me to let go of my grip on his. He then pushed his forehead against mine.</p><p>“If anyone can… It’s you…” He breathed before pulling me into a kiss. I jumped and wrapped my other leg around his hip. He rammed me against the tree pushing me so my breasts were being squished against his chest as he lined himself up to me before thrusting into me. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as he started thrusting in and out. The rawness of it all and the musk mixed with the animalistic sensations… It was one that bred nothing but arousal between us. The build was growing quickly as we stared at each other intensely while he thrust in and out. Our breaths rapid and hot against each other’s lips as moans escaped. My hand traced down to his neck, my thumb resting against his throat pushing down lightly as a smirk grew across my face. His pace quickened as he wrapped his hand around my neck, his palm pressing against my throat. I squeezed my walls around him as I bit my lip and my smirk grew into a devious grin. “Fuuuuuck… Kessho.” He groaned.</p><p>He tried to lean forward to kiss my lips but I held my hand around his neck steady, so he was pressing himself further into my thumb. Just as his lips met mine with both reached our climax; our loud moans now stifled against each other’s lips. After a few more thrusts, he let go of my thighs and dropped me down. We each got dressed quickly and I saw his neck starting to be covered in purple marks. “It’s a good thing your neck is always covered.” I chuckled walking out to the clearing.</p><p>“You might want to clear yours for a few days.” He suggested.</p><p>“Good to know.” I told him. Once out into the clearing I stopped and grabbed his hand while he walked forward. “I have to go…”</p><p>He turned to me with a sad eye and tight lips. After nodding he lowered his mask again and gave me a quick peck. “Stay safe.” He told me while pulling me into a hug.</p><p>“I will, and don’t forget to deliver what’s in your book.” I whispered before pulling away. I started to walk off and he mouthed ‘I love you’ to me before pulling his mask up. I blew him a kiss and ran back to his apartment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I had just finished up forging the report of us needing more Ashwagandha, and that since it only grew in a dangerous forest in the land of grass, I would be the one to retrieve it as a fake patient under Lady Tsunade’s exclusive care needed it. Within the chart of the fake patient was all of the information stating the mission assigned to me by Danzo. It was around lunch and on my way to the hospital I remembered that I promised Asuma I would complete the errand before disappearing.</p><p>I went off to find my burly brother starting off at the BBQ place, but they weren’t there. The second place I headed to was the Nara household. There I found Asuma and Shikamaru playing shogi, Asuma was asking Shikamaru who the king was as I approached. They seemed to be deep in conversation, so I gave them some space.</p><p>“What do you think, Kessho?!” Asuma called out so I approached. He held out a cigarette for me and I took it, waiting for him to light it. “Who do you think the king is?”</p><p>“The hokage right?” Shikamaru asked. I took a drag. Obviously if Asuma was asking him that, the hokage was not the answer.</p><p>“Nah… The hokage is more like a dragon king, or dragon horse.” I contemplated. “The king is something that can’t fend for itself, but also the most important piece…” That’s when it clicked. “I know who the king is…”</p><p>“Don’t tell him. Let him figure it out.” Asuma warned.</p><p>“Then why’d you ask me in the first place?” I took a drag while punching Asuma playfully in the arm.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure you’d get it!” He laughed. “So what brings you here?”</p><p>“Looking for you, we need to do this errand now, because I have to disappear tonight.” I instructed.</p><p>“Oh!” He got up quickly, scrambling a little. “Sorry Shikamaru. This is kind of important. I gotta head out. I’ll see you later.” Asuma told him as they waved goodbye to each other before walking off. “Ok so I can’t be seen walking in…” He started.</p><p>“Relax, I’ve got you covered.” I waved him off while taking a drag while we made our way into town.</p><p>“So you got an assignment already?” He asked.</p><p>“There’s some herbs that I need to get in a forest far off, but it can take some time to track down. They’re for a patient of Lady Tsunade’s.” I mumbled with the cigarette in my mouth, he nodded.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me with this.” He admitted awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at his feet as he walked.</p><p>“I got you Asuma. As long as I’m around, I got you no matter what.” I smiled. We walked into town in silence. Once we got close to the shop, I instructed him, “I’m going to move you along, just go with it, and don’t talk or make any noise.” He nodded and I shrouded us both in invisibility. I maneuvered him around the crowd, making sure he doesn’t brush up against anyone as we walked along. Once we walked into the store I released the jutsu.</p><p>“I swear you shinobi sure know how to give a man a heart attack.” The store clerk calmed themselves down after our sudden appearance.</p><p>“Wait were we-“</p><p>“Invisible, yes.” I informed Asuma. He pushed his lower lip up and nodded, impressed with the skill.</p><p>“Alright, what looks nice?” Asuma asked me. Kurenai liked to look good, that much I knew. I don’t think she’s over the top, so I do think she would appreciate something on the simpler side. Asuma was looking as well and pointed to a gaudy looking ring. “What about that?”</p><p>“No!” I shouted. Asuma froze and pulled his head back. “She’ll want something a little more simple, but still classy.”</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not forcing your tastes on her?” Asuma questioned.</p><p>“I’m sure. See, if I wanted something, it’d be something like this.” I pointed to a silver band where the band was tied with an infinity knot on it. “That’s way too simple for Kurenai. She’ll want something she can show off a little at least, like this one.” I pointed to an emerald cut diamond ring flanked with two rubies on a white gold band. “Actually that one’s perfect for her…”</p><p>“It’ll bring out her eyes…” Asuma hummed happily.</p><p>“Awwww….” I couldn’t help but elbow him while giggling. The clerk too it out and held it up for him to see. Asuma went and paid for the ring, and tucked it into one of the pockets in his flak jacket.</p><p>“Ok now get me out of here before we’re seen.” Asuma mentioned.</p><p>“Alright, just do the same as last time.” I shrouded us both and maneuvered him around the crowd until we were a safe distance away from the ring shop. I released the jutsu and hugged him. “I’m so happy for you Asuma.”</p><p>“Well maybe if you and Kakashi would get over your shit, I could be this happy for you.” He joked. I playfully punched him in the gut before letting go.</p><p>“Let me know if you need help with anything else.” I smiled.</p><p>“I think I got it from here. Have a safe trip!” He told me, waving me off as I walked back towards the hospital.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Never let Sakura win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I was in the shower washing my face when I heard him come in.</p><p>“Kessho?” He called out.</p><p>“Yeah!” I shouted. He knocked before coming into the bathroom, but he stood outside the shower.</p><p>“Kessho I need to talk to you about something.” He spoke just loud enough to hear over the shower. I grew knots in my stomach. Normally he doesn’t just stand there, he joins me… This is not news I want to hear. </p><p>“Well don’t just say that, now you have me all anxious.” I told him. I heard rustling.</p><p>“I’m coming in.” He announced before opening the door. When I saw his face I saw the utter anguish on it. My stomach felt like it was doing back flips, and I could feel myself shaking. “Kessho…” He got closer to me and placed both his hands on my shoulders to look me square in the eye as the water rushed down my hair. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So if you're interested in learning more about Kessho's time in the root, I created a companion series called Kessho and Danzo’s Dark, Dangerous, and Dreary Adventures. There's a companion piece that depicts the mission of her in the hidden rain village. The next chapter to that work will also be extremely intense, but it will really show how she unravels and disassociates in intimate detail... So I personally found it interesting to write, but it's also EXTREMELY dark, and graphic. So very TW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I wrote a letter to Kakashi and left it on his desk:</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>My loving star,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I’ll be gone for a while, so please stay safe… And try not to let Naruto take over your life too much. Also make sure to get breaks for Tenzo’s sake too. I’m sorry about the smell of dog on the bed, but they really do make it easier to sleep when you’re not around. Hopefully it’ll have gone away some by the time you get to the apartment.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Please try not to worry about me too much. I have a solid plan in place and I should arrive back just fine. Maybe exhausted, but over all I’ll be fine.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I helped Asuma choose the ring today… He’s completely hopelessly in love with her. IT’S ADORABLE…. I’m going to confess something to you… Something that hopefully you’ll have calmed down about by the time I get back. The letter you wrote me before running off on a mission while I was pregnant still… The one about building our lives together…. I think about that letter a lot. I hope you feel that way about me again. I’d like to build our lives together at some point. I really can’t picture doing it with anyone other than you… And I want to get this out now… While I’m still me… While I still exist.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I’m so scared of losing myself… Please don’t let me fade away…</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>All my love,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Kessho</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>I put on my new Anbu mask and headed out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She carried the jonin into the foundation walls and released the invisibility jutsu. Kneeling on the ground she took a moment… She was so exhausted. Chakra very nearly completely depleted… Carefully, she put the jonin on the ground and turned him on his stomach. After straddling him, she asked the guards for some rope. Once the rope was handed to her, she tied the jonin’s hands behind his back and removed the needle. Instantly the jonin began to struggle from underneath her. She punched him. “Stop struggling before I paralyze you again!” She shouted. The jonin stopped struggling and she got up. After pulling up the jonin by the ropes around their hands, she pushed them to start walking up to Danzo. Once at Danzo’s office, she opened the door and shoved the jonin in. “There. Higher tier jonin for you. As you ordered. The hidden rain village believes he’s off on a mission, only they never made it to the mission. I was able to get in and out undetected.” She informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll expect a full report from you in a day or so. Go rest up. I assume you made a cover with Lady Tsunade about your absence?” Danzo questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course. There’s a patient of hers that needed a specific herb that can only be found hidden deep in a vast forest in the village hidden in the grass.” I pulled out the Ashwagandha from one of my pockets. “Managed to get that too. My cover should be fine. If you don’t mind, the mission was very exhausting… I’d like to get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I must say I’m impressed with you. You took less time than I expected… And to be quite honest I wasn’t sure you’d be able to complete the mission at all, yet it seems you haven’t a scratch on you. I’ll be very interested to read your report.” Danzo commended her. She bowed and left for the locker room to change into her regular shinobi uniform before groggily making her way to the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was in the shower washing my face when I heard him come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho?” He called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” I shouted. He knocked before coming into the bathroom, but he stood outside the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho I need to talk to you about something.” He spoke just loud enough to hear over the shower. I grew knots in my stomach. Normally he doesn’t just stand there, he joins me… This is not news I want to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t just say that, now you have me all anxious.” I told him. I heard rustling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming in.” He announced before opening the door. When I saw his face I saw the utter anguish on it. My stomach felt like it was doing back flips, and I could feel myself shaking. “Kessho…” He got closer to me and placed both his hands on my shoulders to look me square in the eye as the water rushed down my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… What happened, you’re fine… so what happened?” I questioned while studying his body. There were no bruises, cuts, new scars… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Asuma…” Kakashi started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… No. No. No. No. No. No…” I started as if not hearing him say it would somehow make it not real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asuma was killed in action.” Kakashi told me. I could feel myself backing away until I hit the shower wall, and when I did, I slid down with my legs up against my chest and my arms wrapped around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No. NO.” I started to look past the shower. “Why are you lying?!” I yelled now looking up at his face that was still filled with anguish. “No. No. No. Why are you lying to me?!” I continued to shout. He crouched down to meet my gaze but I was looking past him. He cupped my face trying to pull me out of it but I couldn't. I was spiraling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asuma was killed by the bounty hunter Akatsuki member. His name is Kakuzu. He was with the cultist, Hidan. Asuma got caught up in the ritual.” He tried to use facts to ground me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. NO. NO! He can’t die. Asuma can’t die… He has to propose to Kurenai, unless… Did he already propose to Kurenai?” I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Kakashi this time. His eye was pleading for forgiveness, even though we both knew none of this was his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I… I don’t know Kessho… I’m so sorry. I know he was like your brother, and I know you two got really close… I’m so sorry Kessho.” He sat down before me, and my legs slid out. I went quiet, now looking past him. “Hey. Kessho…” He was tapping my face lightly, I wondered how long I had been looking past him. “Asuma would not want you to go to the numb place. Don’t do that. Don’t go there. I know it hurts, but you and I both know that’s not what he would’ve wanted.” He reminded me. Sure enough he was right, that’s not what Asuma would’ve wanted, but I didn’t feel </span>
  <b>just</b>
  <span> pain… No, there was more. I felt anger. My knuckles clenched tightly, tight enough I could feel myself shake, but now was not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt myself nodding short quick nods while getting up slowly. He pulled me into an embrace, holding me tightly as if he were to let go I might break… Honestly I think I might… “When?” I mumbled against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. You made it back just in time.” He cooed. I started nodding short, quick, continuous nods. He turned off the water in the shower and pulled me out. I went into autopilot going numb while I dried myself off and got dressed. I slapped my face enough for me to feel it but my cheeks were wet. Had I been crying this whole time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Ino-Shika-Cho?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were there with him.” He informed me while he got dressed. My heart broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They watched him…?” I trailed off and he nodded. I could feel my knees give out as I truly started to cry. Kakashi caught me before I fell over and he helped me into bed. I cried all night into his chest until I fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, I got dressed into my all black kimono. I put my hair up into a bun and finished getting dressed. Kakashi accompanied me to the cemetery, but I made him stop at a convenience store. Whilst there, I bought a pack of cigarettes that Asuma smokes… Used to… smoke, and a lighter. On my way to the cemetery I saw Ino. She ran over to me, tears streaming and hugged me. I was slightly taken aback by the suddenness of it, but I quickly hugged her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Ino…” I couldn’t help but whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I’m glad I caught you beforehand.” She told me before parting the hug. She placed both hands on my shoulders and stared me down as she spoke. “Asuma told me to tell you, word for word… ‘Don’t you ever slip back… You deserve a happy existence.’” I could feel tears welling up at my eyes. “He also told me to watch you, and make sure you don’t go to that dark place.” I nodded only to then shake my head and smile as tears continued to roll down my cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That asshole… You shouldn’t have to watch over me… I should be watching out for you!” I exclaimed with a chuckle. I started to wipe away the tears. “What else did he tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To never let Sakura win.” She spoke with seriousness in her tone before chuckling herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s damn right!” I exclaimed, chuckling at some of the last words of my best friend… “I would’ve thought I would’ve ran out of tears by now but they just keep coming…” I mumbled before hugging Ino again. After letting her go I turned to Kakashi. He put his arm over me and we continued on to the cemetery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino went off to go stand by Choji. Kakashi held my hand while people gathered. Kurenai went along and placed flowers at his gravestone. She was wearing the ring, but I didn’t dare ask right now when she received it. After most people dispersed I simply stood there waiting for something… But I didn’t know what. Maybe it was for Asuma to show up, so he could tell me this was all some sick joke… I was lost in thought until I noticed Kurenai approaching me… Shouldn’t I be the one approaching her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho, I was hoping I could talk to you…” She looked at Kakashi. “In private.” I squeezed his hand, not ready to let go yet, but I did so anyways. Kurenai and I walked over to some isolated benches and sat down. I held her hand and looked at the ring, Kurenai was fiddling with it a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got it…” I mumbled, she half smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he wanted help picking it out. He first pointed at this god-awful garish ring.” I shook my head while she grew a genuine smile as tears escaped down her cheeks. “He thought this one would bring out your eyes.” I smiled. She took her hand back to look at the ring, admiring it. “I know we aren’t that close, but if you ever need anything… I’m here Kurenai.” I told her sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually what I want to talk to you about… I need a favor.” She started, while I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” I encouraged. She looked at the ground and fiddled with her ring again. Her body was turned to me, but she wasn’t quite ready to look me in the eyes… She was hesitating. “Asuma was my best friend, no… Like a brother, which basically means you’re my sister now, so please don’t hesitate.” I encouraged again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho, I’m pregnant.” She announced. I felt a flood of emotions rush through. Immediate happiness that Asuma was going to be a dad only to remember that… This wasn’t something he’d be able to do anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he know?” I questioned, tears streaming down my face. She nodded. “Oh… I bet he was so excited…” I pictured it all in my head. That’s when it clicked what the favor was. “Oh! Yes Kurenai of course, I will make sure your baby gets the best care possible in the entire world!” I exclaimed. “Please, let’s go to the hospital. We can get a sonogram done for you and start you on prenatal care right away!” She seemed a bit flustered by it all but I couldn’t help it. This was just what I needed to keep me from going numb. Something to focus on… Something good. I stopped quickly. “You don’t want anyone else to know do you?” I asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now… It’s too much to handle…” She explained, I nodded fully understanding. “But I’m sure he won’t say anything. If you don’t want him to leave your side and come to the hospital with us… That’s fine, but… I just, I’m not in the mood to talk to anyone else today…” She confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Just… Give me one moment.” I held up my index finger while backing away before running over to Kakashi. “Ok, so I need to talk to you alone.” I walked him over to Sakumo’s grave. “Kurenai is pregnant, and she doesn’t want to talk about it with anyone. So if it’s ok with you, meet me at the hospital in like… An hour please…?” I asked him hoping he wouldn’t have anything to do that would prevent him from agreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course… It’s just nice to see that you’re here.” He cooed before pulling me into an embrace. It wasn’t until he did that, that I realized how ecstatic I was… I finally relaxed, some melting into him. “Are you going to be ok…?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… This is a good thing to focus on. I think it’s just what I need right now.” I admitted. He kissed the top of my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, run along.” He instructed breaking the embrace. I waved goodbye as I walked back to Kurenai.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished writing Kurenai the prescription for the prenatal vitamins and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure everything is ok?” Kurenai asked for what felt like the 10</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know everything feels like it’s falling to shit right now.” I started placing a hand on her shoulder. “But the baby is fine and developing well. Are you feeling any morning sickness?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Is that bad?” She started to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! Trust me… Be relieved. If you do though, it’s not a bad thing either. Ginger tea really helps. If at any point in time you need me and I’m not on a mission, here’s my address.” I wrote down the address to my house on a piece of paper and handed it to her. “If I am on a mission, just go to Kameko. She’s the receptionist. She’s discreet and reserved. I have it listed that Lady Tsunade is my alternate. So if it’s not me, it’ll be Lady Tsunade that’s here, but she won’t be informed until that happens. I will try everything within my power to be here for every single sonogram though. I don’t want to miss these.” I finished with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Kurenai pulled me into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” I reassured her. “Now go home and get some rest. You’ve had a long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurenai nodded and left the room. After putting away the equipment, I left and saw Kakashi waiting for me in the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… But… We need to go back to the cemetery. I want to tell him everything…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat down in front of the grave. The sun was setting, and the cemetery was now empty. I pulled out the pack of cigarettes and grabbed one. I held it in my mouth while I pulled out the lighter to light it. I took a long drag and rested my palms on the ground behind me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asshole… You tell me you want to propose but not that she was pregnant?!” I yelled at him. “The hell man… Geeze. Well anyways, at least Kurenai has some sense in her and came to me herself. You forget I’m a medical ninja?! Or wait… Did you not trust me to take care of your baby???” I thought about this for a moment… But I shook my head. “Nah… That’s not it… You must’ve been waiting for something before telling me, is all.” I shrugged before taking a drag, resting my palms back on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Asuma… Why’d you have to go…?” I could feel tears welling up again. “I”m scared Asuma… Who am I supposed to talk to now when things are going to shit?! Sure I have Kakashi but what about when things are going to shit with Kakashi!? He wasn’t sure he could be my light, now you’re gone too… How am I supposed to stay in the sun?! FUCK!” I lifted up my hand and brushed the tears away with the back of my hand. “I’m just… I’m glad I at least have something good to focus on… Your baby…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well the baby is 5 weeks along. Just barely enough to be able to know… Maybe you found out while I was gone then? Anyways the baby is fine. Perfectly healthy. Just a little ball of cells right now…. But it’s your ball of cells. You would’ve been a great father Asuma… I wish I would’ve been there… There to help save you…” I shook my head quickly. “No dark place. Gotta remember.” I sighed. “Why’d you tell Ino to keep an eye on me…? She has her own life to live, you should’ve let her be… Although your last words… Priceless. I’m going to miss you Asuma. Oh and don’t think I’ve forgotten about those sake bottles I owe you… I’ll do it when I get back. Or as soon as I can… I have a feeling shit is about to get real busy soon.” I finished the cigarette and got up. “Love you big bro.” I walked back to Kakashi who was waiting, reading by the cemetery entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice talk?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but he can be such a dick sometimes.” I shook my head and he chuckled. He clasped my hand and we headed back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed up most of the night feeling restless. I couldn’t seem to sleep… The next day I spent mostly in bed, still restless and growing angry. I tried reading some, but I couldn’t focus on the words on the page. I thought about going out to the gym or some training grounds, but every time I got up to go do so, I found myself on the bedroom floor crying again… Feeling numb and unable to move. Kakashi was doing his best to try and give me the space that I need, which I was grateful for. He watched me mostly from the living room. It wasn’t until sunset that I decided to go see Asuma again. I got dressed in my shinobi uniform, grabbed the lighter and cigarettes, and headed towards the cemetery. When I got there, I saw Shikamaru. I pulled out the packet of cigarettes and pulled one out before crouching next to him. He was smoking and fiddling with Asuma’s lighter, so he lit mine for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind me a lot of him you know.” I mentioned. He looked at me with curiosity. “Except you’re not quite as loud as he was.” We both chuckled. “Whatever the plan is… I’m in. I don’t know if I’ll be useful to you… But my fighting style was much like Asuma’s… With the added benefit of stealth that is. Either way I’m in if you’ll find me useful.” I told him with the utmost sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expected Choji and Ino to say that… But you… You’re a jonin and were in the Anbu… Why are you saying that?” He questioned before taking a drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re an excellent strategist. And from what you saw in our game of shogi… I’m not one to think very far ahead… But you’ve fought with these guys… You’ve seen their hand. You have the intel needed to plan that far ahead. Use it.” I explained. “Also, stop doubting yourself.” I nudged him before taking a drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be our secret piece. Do you think you can hide from them? Completely undetected?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Give me a challenge.” I teased before taking a drag. He simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, before dawn.” He stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” I shrugged before getting up. “Don’t worry Asuma, I’ll make sure these kids don’t get themselves in over their heads.” I waved goodbye to them both before taking another drag only to turn and see Ino and Choji heading over to join Shikamaru. I waved to them both as I headed back to the apartment. When I walked in, Kakashi was at the dining table eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s dinner if you want some…” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks… I think I’m just going to sleep.” I told him. I finally felt at peace, knowing that things would be taken care of. And I would need my rest.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about an hour before dawn. I carefully and quietly slid out from Kakashi’s grasp. I got dressed in my shinobi uniform and went to write him a letter.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>My loving star,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I’m leaving with Ino-Shika-Cho to take care of those Akatsuki members. I can’t seem to sleep or focus on anything until this is taken care of. It NEEDS to be taken care of. I need to feel as though Asuma can rest in peace, and that his child will be safe. I’m sorry for not telling you, but I was scared you would try and stop me. Shikamaru is smart… And he’s fought them before… I’m confident he’ll have a brilliant plan in place. I’ll listen to him… I promise not to be stubborn and </span>
    </em>
    <b>
      <em>actually </em>
    </b>
    <em>
      <span>listen to him. Besides, those kids are going to run off without me anyways, and I have to be there to protect them. I NEED to be there to protect them. Asuma would want me to.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I love you Kakashi… I’ll be back home as soon as I can.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Love,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Kessho</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I left the letter on the nightstand and walked out of the apartment and towards the gate. When I got there Shikamaru had just lit himself a cigarette. I decided to join him in this ritual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to head out?” Ino asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Choji instructed. Shikamaru and I both nodded but I could feel Lady Tsunade behind us approaching quickly. I ignored her as we took our first few steps but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold it!” She shouted. “You going somewhere?” When I turned around her disappointed face turned into a scowl. I was about to speak but Shikamaru stepped in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mission directive still stands, does it not? We’re going ahead with the mission. A new team has been assembled.” Shikamaru challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without my approval! You’ll go with a team of my choosing and only when a plan is in place.” Lady Tsunade countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just send some reinforcements after us, we have a plan in place.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard enough!” Lady Tsunade shouted. “Asuma is dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they have me now. I was assigned to this team by Lord Third himself. The only person who knows how this team works better was Asuma. Now that he’s gone, they’re my responsibility. One that I plan to take extremely seriously and honor Asuma as best I can.” I interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Kessho, you’ve never been captain of a team before, nor have you ever been team leader. You’re not qualified to handle a team like this.” The Hokage argued. She was right… I wasn’t… But I needed to try… To do right by them…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might not be…” Kakashi…? “But I am. I’ll take over as leader and go with them. Fair enough?” Kakashi was walking over to Lady Tsunade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi, what are you-“ The Hokage started but he interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no use they’re just going to go anyways. You might as well send me along to keep an eye on them.” He leaned in to whisper something to Lady Tsunade. She then stared at each one of us while she decided. The sun began to peek out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, as you wish then.” The Hokage gave in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, team Asuma, let’s go!” Kakashi demanded. I ran up and hugged him, tears welling up in my eyes. “You’re getting sloppy sneaking out at night.” He chuckled before kissing the top of my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I mumbled before letting go. I wiped my tears and we headed on out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Karma is a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“And that’s the plan… Once you’ve taken it in, run through it in your minds at least three times. Visualization training can make all the difference. “First though we’ll need to find their trail.”</p>
<p>“That’s right we need to go back to the collection office and try and pick up their scent.” Choji agreed.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t know about that…” Shikamaru started but Kakashi interjected.</p>
<p>“It’s worth a shot.” I nodded in agreement. We all started to move out. While on the way, Kakashi stood by me to ask, “Do you really think it was wise to tell him like that?”</p>
<p>“I trust him. He needed to know in order to use me to the best of my abilities.” I explained.</p>
<p>“Well you were right about him… He’s smart. He’s going to be a great tactitioner one day.” Kakashi admired.</p>
<p>“He already is…” I corrected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We were deep in the forest taking a quick break when Kakashi suggested going over the plan. Shikamaru filled us all in on the details of two Akatsuki members and their abilities. He gave descriptions of their behaviors as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shikamaru… That Kakuzu… I wouldn’t be surprised if there’s more to him than what you’ve mentioned…” I suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I think so too, but that’s all I’ve seen for now.” Shikamaru groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just take it in and reassess as you go.” I encouraged. Shikamaru nodded while I hesitated. “There’s something I need to tell you Shikamaru, but you can’t ask questions about it-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine Kakashi… I have a feeling he’d learn about it one day.” I looked down while fidgeting with my hair still hesitating, but I knew it would be the best thing. I opened my mind and started the mind transmission jutsu with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shikamaru, I’m actually a Yamanaka. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes widened and bulged out of his head, but he said nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can be your eyes and ears for this battle. I can feed you intel in real time to reassess as you need. Kakashi knows I can feed information to him… But given this is top secret, given that not even Shizune knows… I can’t tell Ino or Choji.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I placed my hand on his shoulder. “You understand, don’t you?” I asked and he nodded. Ino and Choji looked at each other confused, but quickly shrugged it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll make things a lot easier, as I wanted you to be my eyes and ears anyways. And here.” Shikamaru told me while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a collection vial. “I need you to get some of Kakuzu’s blood without them noticing. It’s very important that you do this in complete stealth. Can you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this is a little more of a challenge… But nothing I can’t handle.” I reassured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As of now I want you to solely be the hidden piece. If I want to activate you, I’ll let you know.” He instructed. I nodded. “Now that Kakashi’s here I want to tweak the plan. Now all of you listen closely. Memorize it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We all listened intently as Shikamaru explained his plan on how to take down Hidan and Kakuzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s the plan… Once you’ve taken it in, run through it in your minds at least three times. Visualization training can make all the difference. “First though we’ll need to find their trail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right we need to go back to the collection office and try and pick up their scent.” Choji agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I don’t know about that…” Shikamaru started but Kakashi interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot.” I nodded in agreement. We all started to move out. While on the way, Kakashi stood by me to ask, “Do you really think it was wise to tell him like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust him. He needed to know in order to use me to the best of my abilities.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you were right about him… He’s smart. He’s going to be a great tactitioner one day.” Kakashi admired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He already is…” I corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour we got to the collection office and began to follow their tracks. We ended up close in a nearby desert that had some dead trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“The rain wiped away any footprints left from here on out.” Kakashi informed. I quickly took a look myself and he was right. In fact, it was probably only because of the rain that the foot prints lasted as long as they did in this area, but the wind had picked up and the soil had dried… The trail ran cold. “What do you suggest we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we still need to find them before we can enact our plan.” Shikamaru mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They told us to wait there, you don’t think they actually meant it, do you?” Choji asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they did we had a team in place watching the collection office.” Ino reminded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well whether they’re after the bounty on Asuma, or Naruto as the jinchuriki, their target remains the same: the Leaf.” Shikamaru suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll likely have rearranged their route now.” I analyzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of different routes to the leaf they could take… How do we find them?” Kakashi asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up to see a hawk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s how.” Shikamaru suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino can use Mind transfer on the hawk. Excellent.” I agreed. Shikamaru and Choji stood by watching Ino, while Kakashi and I stood watch. Ino woke up with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Choji asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you spotted?” Shikamaru questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m alright. They’re headed to the leaf and changed routes. If we go northeast, we should run into them.” Ino informed. “They’re about ten minutes out.” We all quickly got up and started heading out. Once we got to the point where I could sense them, I shrouded myself and diffused my chakra while jumping ahead silently. I started the mind transmission jutsu and worked on watching and listening while Shikamaru used his shadow possession to distract them from the paper bombs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakuzu just said he hardened his arm, that he’s fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shikamaru used the chakra blades with the fake paper bombs attached to capture the two of them, and it worked flawlessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakuzu is analyzing quickly. He’s smart. Watch out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kakashi stood by waiting while Shikamaru started leading Hidan toward Kakuzu with his blades to attack. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch out for Kakuzu’s arm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tried my best to inform Shikamaru calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never expected his arm to be able to function independently. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I heard Shikamaru think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shikamaru… I think that’s because his arm is beating… I don’t quite understand how… But it’s like it has its own heartbeat. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The look of surprise grew on Shikamaru’s face as I let him know. Kakuzu began taunting Shikamaru as a tacticioner… While also insulting his partner… Who started to yell at him only once he got he was insulted… Idiots. Though Kakuzu was no longer frozen by the shadow possession, Shikamaru pressed on ahead with Hidan attacking Kakuzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Kakuzu was pressed up against a tree, Choji came rushing out, attacking with his spiky human boulder. It was rendered completely ineffective as Kakuzu came out unscathed. That’s when Shikamaru announced to the others that he has the ability to harden his body. That’s when Kakashi came in from behind and attacked with his Chidori. Adding some of my own lightning in my hand as I got close, so I didn't get caught in Kakashi’s jutsu, I jumped down and grabbed some of Kakuzu’s blood before quickly jumping back up. I would need to hand it off to Shikamaru later. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I got the blood, Shikamaru.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru was reaching the limit on his shadow possession jutsu. I also heard Kakashi mention that he was an Earth style user. Would’ve been good for me to fight him… Oh well at least he’s- Alive?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu got up and kicked Kakashi away. Kakashi got his heart, but… That pulse… The masks on his back…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shikamaru, I think he has more than one heart. That’s how he was able to get his arm to function independently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The masks began to bulge out of Kakuzu’s back with some sort of shadow like body…. The feeling and sense it gave was not a pleasant one… It sent shivers up my spine as I continued to watch from the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The one I hit with my Chidori is the one that just faded right now… I think Kessho is right. I think there’s multiple hearts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi analyzed before Hidan rushed to him. I found myself gripping tightly at the tree, nervous about Kakashi fighting Hidan and getting caught in his jutsu. One of the masked monsters gave a large blast of wind that blew me off of the tree. I found myself sliding across before swinging around another tree. Refocusing my jutsu and strengthening it, I ran back over to Kakuzu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lightning style jutsu came their way which Kakashi worked to push off with his own jutsu before I could let them know. A fire style blast was headed straight for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shikamaru, I’m right behind them. I can get Kakuzu’s heart. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I let him know while trying to escape the blast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you attack, Hidan will likely come after you. You need to shake him off quick without letting him so much as graze you. I need you as my eyes and ears. Also once you do this, they’ll know about you… You might be able to hide again, but they’ll be more cautious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shikamaru was analyzing all possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can send a shadow clone to attack, this way I don’t have to worry about getting caught in Hidan’s jutsu. The real me will still be hidden away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too risky. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shikamaru demanded. I stepped back and quietly summoned a shadow clone. I sent the shadow clone with sai in hand and lightning lining it, she stabbed Kakuzu in the heart from behind while revealing herself. Kakuzu knelt to the ground and Hidan went after her, I allowed the clone to continue to spar with Hidan for as long as possible to aid in the distraction. The fire masked monster was absorbed into Kakuzu quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He absorbed the fire monster, likely to take the heart within the monster for his own. He will probably continue this pattern on as needed until he runs out of hearts. Now that he knows I’m around he’ll likely be on the move. Yup. There he goes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi and Shikamaru began to inform Ino and Choji of everything going on. Hidan got the best of the clone and started yelling about how it was just a clone. He then started taunting Ino-Shika-Cho about Asuma. That’s when he called Choji a fatso. Choji began to charge at him, but Shikamaru stopped him with shadow possession. Kakashi saved Choji from getting sliced, only to have Kakuzu come in and start to punch Choji, now fighting with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I showed myself behind Kakuzu and kicked him in the side while pulling out my sai, trying to get Kakuzu off of Choji, which he did. Kakuzu figured it best to try to follow me now that I’ve actually shown myself. Shikamaru tried to get him with his shadow possession which he deflected, trying to give me time to escape, but he was quickly chased by the lightning monster. Ino tried to deflect a detached arm for me with a shuriken while I continued to try to get him again with one of my sai that was lined with lightning. Once he realized how I managed to get through his hardening jutsu, he began to try to lose me and shake me off, now trying to go after Ino and Choji, likely after their hearts to try to replenish some before he kept losing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I’m not being your eyes and ears. Let me know if you want me to go back and I will. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tried to tell Shikamaru, but I saw the lightning monster after him and thought he might be too busy to try and shake him off. Kakuzu now had Ino and Choji by their throats. I shrouded myself to hide and try to sneak up on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikamaru came through with a scroll and told me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go and retreat to observing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So I did. That’s when I saw him activate the scroll and water was released. The lightning monster came through and ended up shocking Kakuzu. After Shikamaru threw a paper bomb Kakashi and Shikamaru grabbed Ino and Choji and pulled them out to regroup. Shikamaru spoke about separating them and taking them on apart. At that point I summoned a shadow clone and sent them off with the real vial of blood to hand off to Shikamaru. He spoke about going off to challenge Hidan alone and came up with a plan to capture Hidan with the shadow possession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I asked Shikamaru since he was likely to go on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi-sensei can work with plans. I know you two work well together. I’ll leave you in his hands now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shikamaru instructed. I knew this would mean that I would likely not be engaging much… But I wanted to… Badly. Shikamaru began to walk up to Hidan and started to use his shadow possession to lead him towards the chakra blade. Smart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi started to spar with Kakuzu while I watched them all along with the wind and lightning monsters. By the time I checked on Shikamaru again, I saw that he had completed the shadow possession and ran off with Hidan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi the monsters.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The monsters began to surround him. Kakuzu began a speech about how the first leaf shinobi he fought was Hashirama himself. Kakashi jumped back and away from the approaching monsters. Kakashi was hit by one of them, but it was just a substitution. Kakashi quickly started fighting with one of the monsters, but kept getting caught up in its attack. Kakuzu  pinned Kakashi down and I rapidly approached them both. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi warned. Kakuzu grabbed his heart and I let out a sigh of relief, not caring enough as to whether I would be detected. Shikamaru tricked Hidan into using his jutsu against Kakuzu. Once Kakuzu was out I dropped down and Kakashi started pulling at the grey feelers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP!” I yelled at him. He let go and using medical ninjutsu I started to separate the feelers from his heart. “Geez Kakashi, slow down.” I muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry… It’s not over yet.” He spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” I rested my head on his shoulder while continuing to work on him. I could hear the monsters coming towards us and he shoved me off and pulled the rest of the feelers out. I jumped back up to the tree, shrouding myself along the way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I complained. Kakuzu absorbed both of the monsters left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakuzu grabbed them all with his grey feelers and just as I was about to try and jump in, I heard a yelling from the distance. Naruto, Yamato, Sakura, and Sai came in with Yamato and Naruto attacking with a giant hurricane which caused Kakuzu to let go. I breathed in deeply and let out a sigh of relief. Kakashi summoned Pakkun and ordered Sakura and Sai to go after Shikamaru as reinforcements. I jumped down, still hidden and stood directly behind Kakashi, out of Kakuzu’s line of sight. I started working on making sure none of his vessels we injured when he yanked out the grey feelers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi asked whether Naruto perfected the jutsu, but Yamato told him it only works half of the time. He then proceeded to fill Kakashi and Naruto in on the intel and experience we’ve had so far. I started siphoning some of my chakra into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kessho, what are you-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine… I’m just watching anyways. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I reassured. Once I felt I gave him half of what I had left, I stopped and jumped back up to the tree. Naruto moved forward in an attack with his new jutsu and managed to land the blow, but the jutsu failed. Fuck. The grey feelers latched onto Naruto and Kakashi lunged ahead with the Chidori to free him while Yamato pushed Kakuzu back with wood style to detain him. Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto and rushed him out of there. Yamato explained that the jutsu is short lived, that they would need to get close in order to land the jutsu. Naruto spoke about taking on Kakuzu alone and convinced Kakashi that it was something he needed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto prepared his jutsu, but used a long range attack before Naruto could even get to him. Luckily what Kakuzu attacked was actually just a shadow clone. Naruto was able to come behind him and land the jutsu, which was extremely powerful and knocked me off of the tree I was in. By the time I got up and back onto the tree I could see a giant crater with Kakuzu in the center. Naruto was far off behind them all on the ground. I released my jutsus and rushed over to him. He was exhausted, but his arm, the one that held the jutsu, was badly injured. Choji helped him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful with him. You’ll need to take him to the hospital right away, and call for Lady Tsunade. There’s something that needs to be looked at.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not time to celebrate yet with so many of the Akatsuki still at large. Naruto those wounds of yours.” Lady Tsunade spoke before us all in her office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lack a badge of honor, right?” Naruto smiled while I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll need a full examination Lady Tsunade. I’ll need to consult with you on it.” I interjected. The Hokage nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really.” Naruto insisted. Sakura rushed over to him and wrapped her arm around his neck, with her insisting that she would make sure Naruto was taken to the hospital. I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Sakura, is that any way to treat patients???” I scolded. She quickly backed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are when they’re Naruto…” She grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for the rest of you, you’re all to take a few days off. Dismissed.” Lady Fifth waved us off. After walking out of the door, I turned to hug Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again for everything.” I mumbled into his chest. “I’ll see you at home, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?” He chuckled as did I.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm... Well how about mine…? We can go into our bubble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t go into our bubble if you’ll be at the hospital…” He reminded. I let out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours then.” I mumbled into his chest before breaking the hug. Once the rest of the group headed down the stairs, he lowered his mask and gave me a quick peck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you at home.” He smiled before heading off. I flickered to the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto’s arm was broken in several places. It was almost like he took some of the damage from his own jutsu in order to wield it. Healing it was also proving to be more difficult than normal break injuries as I was finding while performing some medical ninjutsu onto him. Naruto was before me wincing at the pain, trying to hold it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it hurts, I’m sorry…” I mumbled while trying to concentrate. Shizune walked into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, Lady Tsunade wants you to report down in the morgue.” Shizune informed, I nodded while releasing Naruto’s arm and rolling the stool I was sitting in back. I removed my gloves and turned to Sakura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, you continue here. I’ll be back.” I ordered before following Shizune to the morgue. When I got there I found Kakashi and Yamato waiting with Lady Tsunade, all three were hovering over Kakuzu’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Naruto’s arm?” Lady Tsunade asked me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not looking good. It’s broken in several places and I don’t think it’s going to heal the way his body normally does…” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This wasn’t just a barrage of individual blows, but rather his chakra network has been severed.” The Hokage spoke about Kakuzu. I could feel my eyes widen as I grabbed the reports on the study of the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s piercing blows through his body at that level?!” I asked in utter shock as I continued to read the reports. Lady Tsunade began to explain to Yamato and Kakashi what was going on, but I tuned her out as I read. “That would explain why I haven’t been able to heal him effectively… Without being able to tap into functioning chakra networks… There’s no way to use medical ninjutsu to heal his arm… I mean there’s plenty still intact but… The more he uses this-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The more damage to him it will do, yes.” Lady Tsunade finished for me. I dropped the report on the bench behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a forbidden jutsu…” I mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, don’t let him use the jutsu anymore.” The Hokage ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s that serious?” Yamato asked in disbelief having taken a step back. I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the same injury. Not as severe but the same. If he continues this way he’ll lose the ability to wield chakra all together.” The Hokage explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you to explain it to him.” I told Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do it tomorrow.” Kakashi insisted. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and took me home despite my having more things to do at the hospital. I didn’t protest until we were back at the apartment though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t done with everything you know.” I groaned sitting on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then why didn’t you stop me?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m exhausted.” I whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you just wanted to blame me instead.” He stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Can’t be my fault if you’re pushing me out the hospital doors.” I teased while he shook his head. I heard him jump into the shower. It all started to sink in as I sank into the couch. Everything that happened came hurtling at me at once. Asuma was gone… My best friend wasn’t going to be around anymore… No one to go to when I didn’t know how to handle my emotions and I was too embarrassed or ashamed to talk to Kakashi about them. No one to share those deep philosophical moments with… No one to call me little sis… No one to bum cigarettes off of… Sure Kakashi could do some of those things, but that’s a lot to put on a single person… I found myself heading onto the balcony with the smokes, grabbing one, and lighting it. “Asuma…” I whispered to myself before taking a drag and leaning on the railing. I spent the time with thoughts racing over the events that happened since I got back from the mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this going to be a regular thing now…?” Kakashi asked, pointing to the cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah…” I waved him off while taking the last drag. “It’ll probably mostly be reserved for when I visit him… I’m just too tired to walk all the way to his grave right now.” I heard him breath a sigh of relief. That when I turned to him to see he was shirtless wearing only pants and instinctively covering his face with his hand. “Oh? Not a fan of smokers?” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tastes weird when I kiss you after you smoke.” I could see his nose crinkle while I laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright well I’m going to shower and brush my teeth.” I told him before sticking out my tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time I got done with the shower, he was fast asleep. I felt myself exhausted as well and quickly got into bed behind him finding myself drifting off into sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up to kisses being placed on my cheek. I let out a hum to let him know I had woken up, but the kisses kept coming. I stretched my arms out and legs before turning around and breathing him into a kiss. I placed both hands on his face with both my thumbs resting before his ears. He wrapped one arm around me while sliding the other underneath to pull his bare chest against mine. My leg wrapped around with my foot pressing against his bottom pressing his hip into me, his morning hardness already pressing against my naked body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips slowed as did the intensity. Those soft lips were gently grazing against mine as if he was getting ready to stop, which I didn’t want. I sucked on his bottom lip before pulling him in to taste him. The arms that were wrapped around me quickly moved to get rid of the clothing barriers that were left before returning to pull my chest against his. I wrapped one of my fingers in his hair while the other moved down his back. He was rubbing his girth between my folds, the joyous sensation it left me feeling caused me to moan into his mouth. He parted our lips, pressed our foreheads together, but he looked down with a furrowed brow and his mouth wide open as he inserted himself into me. I clawed at his back, feeling the rush and fullness while tilting my head back. With my neck now exposed, he started to nibble along it as he slowly started thrusting into me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ka… Kashi…” I moaned out before his pace quickened slightly. I pulled back at his hair to pull him off my neck so I could press my forehead against his to match his lustful gaze. I squeezed my walls to see his eye roll back in his head. With a swift move, I pushed him on his back and straddled him. The covers slid down my back as I straightened myself and ran my fingers down his toned chest and stomach following along the scars as I made my way down. I curled myself over on top of him and rested my ear against his chest while I began to lift myself up and bring myself back down on to him. As my pace quickened, so did his heartbeat and the frequency of moans that came out of his mouth. I couldn’t help but let out a satisfied chuckle as I kept going. He placed some fingers under my chin so my eyes would meet his. “Your heart is racing…” I smiled while biting my lower lip with lustful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arm of his that was wrapped around my back tightened as he flipped us over and he rested his ear against my chest. His pace grew quicker than what mine was as he continued on. I started clawing at his back with one hand while the other bunched at the pillow. He lifted his head and whispered in my ear, “So is yours.” I released the pillow and pushed my fingers into his hair while pulling him back to kiss him. I kissed deeply before licking his lip to taste him as moans and grunts continued to escape. I could feel the heat building as I was close to reaching sweet release. He broke the kiss, straightened and pulled one of my legs against his chest thrusting deeper into me. After a few more thrusts I felt myself reach my climax as my walls tightened around him clamping down. His pace quickened and he came shortly after while giving a last few deep powerful thrusts. He kissed my ankle before pulling out and laid on his back next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After catching my breath, I nestled into him. He laid with his arm opposite to me at his side and the other under his head. “Are you going to go see him today?” He asked. I nodded against his chest. “Meet me at Ichiraku’s for lunch. I have a feeling Naruto will be there and we can tell him then.” I nodded again not wanting to move or let go of him. He seemed to have other plans though as he tried to get up, but I held onto him tightly. He laid back down and wrapped his arm around me kissing the top of my head. “I do have to go…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I prepared myself mentally, and after a few moments I let go and sat up. I watched him get up and get dressed. I still hadn’t moved by the time he finished and came to kiss my forehead. “Are you going to be ok…?” He asked. It took me a moment, but I nodded and got up. I started to get dressed and he left. Sitting at his desk, I wrote a report on everything that happened with the Akatsuki. The battle that ensued, their abilities, how they were taken down, even about Naruto’s new jutsu. Though I kept things vague about the new jutsu and explained that since it causes damage to the user, it was my medical opinion that he not use it anymore. All of this report, to be turned into Danzo. I folded up the report and carried it in my pocket. I grabbed the smokes and lighter on the kitchen counter, put on my shoes, and headed out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Dark Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“I believe you are ready to be put to the test for my trust. I normally wait longer to do this, but you’ve proven yourself valuable to the organization. The test will be grueling, so we will wait until tomorrow. It will last over the course of a few days and you will be put through simulations that may cause you to want to… divulge intelligence. Once you pass this… I can allow you into learning more about the foundation. Is this something you are up for…?” Danzo questioned. I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lord Danzo. I want to aid you however I can.” I told him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter will have the companion piece of chapter 2 in Kessho and Danzo’s Dark, Dangerous, and Dreary Adventures. If you don't mind reading some things that are more on the dark side, I recommend reading it. As I said before... It displays Kessho's unraveling and disassociation really well. Also, there's very much abuse TW in there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I took the ashtray I just bought and placed it at Asuma’s tombstone that was covered with flowers. I sat down on the ground before it and pulled out my pack of cigarettes, grabbed one, and lit it. “Well… We did it… But I’m sure you already knew that. Shikamaru probably stopped by last night… I would’ve but I had to go heal Naruto.” I stopped to take a drag while resting the cigarette between my lips, I placed both my palms on the grass behind me. “Shikamaru is shaping up really well… I know he made you proud. They’re all home safe… Well, I got them past the gates safe and sound, I don’t know where they’re at now… But I’ll watch over all of them for you. I’ll try my best to take them out for BBQ every now and again too. I’ll make sure to keep that Ino-Shika-Cho bond going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I took another drag, grabbed the cigarette, flicked the ash into the ashtray, and rested the cigarette back between my lips. “Shikamaru reminds me of you… I’m sure you noticed he started smoking. I heard you were trying to quit before you died… But I’m betting that was more because of the baby than anything else… Well… I should get going, or I’ll be late. I have to tell Naruto about something. I’ll stop by soon Asuma… See you later big bro…” I got up and started to head towards Ichiraku Ramen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep in mind, the greater the jutsu, the greater the risk to your own self.” I heard Kakashi tell Naruto as I took my last drag while standing outside the ramen shop. “Naruto… That new jutsu of yours-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei, who knows my limits better than me?” Naruto started. Kakashi continues to be vague as always. After putting out the cigarette, I went over to Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto… This is a little more serious than that…” I started. Naruto turned around to face me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneaky-sensei…?” Naruto asked with his brows furrowed, likely wondering what I was doing here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This jutsu… The injuries it leaves… We can’t heal them with medical ninjutsu. If you continue to use the jutsu… It could cause permanent irreversible damage.” I explained. Naruto fell quiet until he tricked Kakashi into paying the bill. I stepped outside and Konohamaru was there with a shadow clone. Kakashi walked out and stood beside me leaning in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have to be so blunt about it?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather have him use it and lose the ability to wield chakra?!” I whispered back. Suddenly there were two women, naked, facing each other, only being covered by a cloud of smoke. I felt a little flushed as I looked them up and down. Aaaaand they turned back into Konohamaru… I feel ashamed and disgusted now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you…?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Men aren’t always my targets…” I teased while shrugging. He raised his eyebrow, cocked his head to the side, and was about to ask me a question before Jiraiya interrupted with his booming voice. “I need to head out. I’ll see you later at home.” I whispered before walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made my way to the foundation hideout where I told the guards I wanted to meet with Danzo. I walked into the locker room and changed into my Anbu uniform, with a cloak and all. Once I got out, I was escorted to Danzo’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Danzo. I took the liberty of writing up a report on the Akatsuki mission for you. I detailed their abilities as well as everything needed to take them down.” I told him while handing him the report.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very impressed with your work. It seems Hatake and you work well together. A shame he’s not with us anymore.” He murmured while reading over the report. “You’ve gone into extreme detail here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe every last piece of information helps Lord Danzo.” I bowed my head out of respect and kept my gaze at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you are ready to be put to the test for my trust. I normally wait longer to do this, but you’ve proven yourself valuable to the organization. The test will be grueling, so we will wait until tomorrow. It will last over the course of a few days and you will be put through simulations that may cause you to want to… divulge intelligence. Once you pass this… I can allow you into learning more about the foundation. Is this something you are up for…?” Danzo questioned. I raised my head and looked him straight in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Danzo. I want to aid you however I can.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After stuffing my face with as much ramen as possibly could, I made my way back to the apartment. I knew all too well what Danzo’s words meant. I was going to be put through various torture methods until they broke me. Or tried to break me… I’m not really sure what their goal is other than seeing if I can withstand it. I started running through all the possibilities of things they might do to me in my head. When I came out of it, I was standing in the living room of the apartment, Kakashi was watching me from the bedroom doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok…?” He questioned cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How good are you at seals?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good… Why?” He questioned again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How good are you at breaking them..?” I asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… What’s going on?” He sat down on the couch and pulled me down with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know if you can break Danzo’s cursed tongue seal.” I told him. Without saying anything he opened my mouth and I swatted him away. He rubbed his neck and went into thought facing away from me. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the wall as silence fell. After a few moments he turned to her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might be able to. But if I do, what are you going to do? He’ll see it’s not there…” Kakashi contemplated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just get a tattoo to simulate it.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok… That doesn’t explain why you were standing out in the living room like that.” His brows were furrowed slightly and his lips were tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to ‘put me through simulations that might cause me to divulge intelligence.’” I mocked while turning away from Kakashi’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” I reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO.” I turned to him and scowled. “I know you’re worried, I know you care, I know why you do it, but this is </span>
  <b>my </b>
  <span>burden. This is </span>
  <b>my </b>
  <span>mission. Don’t make me regret coming to you for help. Butt. Out.” His mouth that had opened slightly was now closed and he looked at me with a blank stare. “This is going to be hard enough for me as it is. I can’t be worrying about you worrying about me too. I’ll be </span>
  <b>fine</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He faced away from me and clenched his fists for a moment before nodding. “Ok. I’m going to be gone for a few days… Maybe longer. Lady Tsunade wants us on Sasuke’s trail. I’ll be leaving in a bit with Kurenai’s old team.” He spoke still faced away from me. I think I might’ve gone a little too far…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I just-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… You’re right. This is your mission. You need to do this yourself.” He said while getting up off of the couch and headed into the bedroom. I went into the kitchen to heat up some water to make some tea. I added some Valerian root and chamomile flowers into the infuser and sat back down on the couch. Kakashi came out of the bedroom and started to head directly for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi!” I called out as he grabbed the handle. His hand slid off. I walked up to him and gave him a hug from behind. He held my hands in his, still not facing me. “I love you. Please be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… I love you too… Stay strong, and I’ll help you when I’m back. I promise you that.” He pulled on one of my hands and I felt his soft lips against the back of that hand. After he let go of my hand, he left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she walked out of the foundation, she slapped herself in the face a few times. Sleep. That’s the first thing I’m going to do, is sleep. The mission I knew had me hallucinating from lack of it, so hopefully I make it home alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I groggily made my way through town. Lights that I’m almost certain were hallucinations kept showing up on the floor as I made my way back to Kakashi’s apartment. When I got there finally, I stumbled a few times up the stairs. The stairs were betraying me and molding into smaller and larger sizes as I went along. Just as I was about to trip Kakashi, who seemed to be on his way out, caught me. He took my arm and wrapped it around his shoulders as he helped me up the stairs. After walking me into the apartment, he set me on the couch and knelt before me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing that needs immediate attention. But I haven’t slept more than a few hours.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, a few hours since you left?” He questioned, and I nodded. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom gently placing me on the bed. He took off my shoes and placed them by the door while I took off my pants and tossed them aside. I wrapped myself under the covers and finally slept for the first time in days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up and found a letter on the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My dearest Kessho,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You slept through to the next day. I had to go run out and do some things, but I’ll try to rush as quickly as I can. There’s some rice, miso soup, and gyoza from your favorite place in the fridge. Please eat something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>See you soon,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put the letter back and thought about going back to sleep, but the growling from my stomach was telling me otherwise. I got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen to reheat all of the gyoza. I placed them in a pan with some oil, and covered it. Once they were heated, I ate every single last one. I sat down on the couch and grabbed a book to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THUD!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess I had fallen asleep and Kakashi coming through the door woke me up. He was carrying groceries in and hadn’t noticed I was on the couch yet as he put them down on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry I hope I didn’t wake you!” He ran over to me while I chuckled. He sat down next to me and took my hands in his. “Are you ok…? Yesterday you said no injuries that need immediate attention…” He started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to make a dentist appointment. Some asshole hit me in the face and knocked a molar out.” I told him. So half-truths are things I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> say… Ok. He held my face and gently opened my mouth, moving his thumb inside until he felt where my tooth was completely absent while also casually looking in my mouth to see the mark. I pulled his hand out of my mouth. “I’d much rather you kiss my mouth instead.” I chuckled. Having opened my jaw that wide also set it a little out of whack, so I readjusted it quickly while performing medical ninjutsu on it to strengthen the joints. I got up and went into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. That’s when I saw why Kakashi was so worried. There was a large bruise on my jaw that had mostly faded by now, but still was visible. Kakashi walked in and wrapped his arms around me from behind. “I hadn’t seen myself until now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s burns too…” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw those, but those will heal fine without a scar.” I reassured. He kissed my cheek so lightly I barely felt it. “I’m fine… Really.” I put my hands on his arms that were around me. “Can we go cuddle in bed now please?” I asked. He let me go and I went back into bed sliding under the covers. He curled up to me having taken off everything except his pants and wrapped both arms around me. “You helped me get through it all you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? And how’s that?” he cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… When they put me in the deprivation cell, I just thought of us. I pictured our lives together. I thought about growing old with you.” I placed my hand on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well since you brought it up… I have been wanting to talk to you about the letter you left me before going on Danzo’s last mission… I wanted to talk to you about it sooner, but so much has happened… Anyways, Kessho…” He moved for me to turn my body towards him. When I faced him and I looked into the eye I was scared to face, I saw nothing but love looking back with the edges of his lips curved upwards. “Of course I still want to build a life with you…” He cupped my face and pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” I mumbled sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re also the only person I can picture building my life with… I want you to know that.” He cooed. I couldn’t open up my eyes, so I breathed him into a hasty kiss. He parted the kiss to kiss my forehead and push my head down to the crook of his neck. “I love you Kessho.” He whispered. I could feel there was more he wanted to say, but I think he knew I was too tired to keep listening. I soon found myself nodding off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I woke up I leaned up and kissed his soft lips gently. He stirred a little only to quickly pull me in. I wrapped my arm underneath his neck and the other went for his hair as this kiss intensified. His hand roamed down to my bottom where I felt him squeeze and pull me into his morning hardness. I swiftly got on top to straddle him and pinned down his wrists above his head. He tried to fight back but I pushed him down and felt a smile grow across his lips. When I straightened up some I saw his devious grin and lustful eyes while he continued to try to break free from my grasp. Without letting go of his wrists I summoned a shadow clone to grab the rope. When I turned to grab the rope that was being tossed to me… I saw myself…. I lost balance and fell over off the bed, but quickly recuperated to curl up into a ball on the floor. The memories of watching myself kill Kakashi came flooding back as I thought about how I watched myself stab him 14 times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, Kessho.” She looked to see her silver haired man behind her. Quickly she turned to him inspecting his chest making sure there were no wounds, or blood, or new scars. “Kessho, what’s wrong? What happened?” Kakashi questioned in a worried tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a daze, she started mumbling: “I… I was… They… I had a </span>
  <b>nightmare</b>
  <span>… In the nightmare, I saw myself stab you 14 times in the chest.” She was staring off to the far wall while he cradled her between his legs, in his arms. “You begged me to stop, but I just saw this mindless version of me keep going, even with you asking why… Crying… Begging…. I tried to get her to stop but I just went right through her. Then when you were dead, it just started up again… I watched it happen 26 times….” I trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, that didn’t happen… I’m right here…” He cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… That wasn’t me… That’s right!” I giggled a little. “That was Maruyama Hoshi… She did those things… Yeah…” I slapped myself in the face to snap myself back before turning to him smiling. He wasn’t smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” The corners of his lips were turned downwards, eye welling up ever so slightly, and his brow barely furrowed. “Kessho you’re scaring me…” He whispered. I took his arms off of me and scooched out from his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… I think I’m going to go see Asuma.” I told him. I put on some running shorts and headed to the door. I grabbed a cigarette from the pack and put one behind my ear. I put on some running shoes and grabbed onto the lighter before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran as fast as I could to the cemetery. I felt like I would cry, but the wind blowing on my face was drying up my eyes. By the time I made it there, I felt somewhat out of breath. I walked to Asuma’s grave and collapsed seated in front of it. I took the cigarette from my ear and lit it, taking a deep drag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Asuma, I think I made it to the dark place. I’m getting out of it… But I guess the way I do scares Kakashi. Can you believe that???” I stayed silent for a moment, hoping that I would get a magical response from across the grave, but… nothing. “He actually told me he was afraid of me…” I told him before taking a long drag. I held in my breath and looked up at the sky watching the clouds slowly drift. “The fuck does that even mean?... And me? Scaring the great copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi? That’s laughable…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I put my hand on his grave and just hoped. Hoped that somehow, someway, he would pop his head out of the ground. “I really wish you were here to give me advice right now… I sure could use one of our talks…” I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, but I just let them form and fall, not bothering to wipe them away. I flicked the ashes into the ashtray before taking another long drag and holding it in as long as I could. “I don’t know what to do Asuma… This is who I am… This is the life I’ve known… The </span>
  <b>only</b>
  <span> life I’ve known. I’m trying to not go to the dark place, and I want to keep myself here.” I took another long drag and then flicked off the ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d tell you more about what actually happened, but I can’t.” I stuck out my tongue for him to see the marking only to laugh at myself. “I’m in the inner circle now. Just as I’m supposed to be…” I trailed off and finished the cigarette putting the butt in the ashtray. “I think I’m just going to stay here a while…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I laid curled in a ball in front of Asuma’s grave as the sun set. I could hear him approaching behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… I think it’s time to go. You need to eat something, come on.” When I turned to face him, his hand was stretched out towards me. I kissed my fingers and placed them on the grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye big bro…” I whispered before grabbing a hold of Kakashi’s hand and pulling myself up. When I was standing, he put his arm around me and pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head. That’s when I stopped him. “What did you mean when you said you were scared of me…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… That’s not what I meant. I meant I’m scared for you… You’re worrying me, the way you handle things…” He trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is exactly as I’ve always done; I just haven’t been on missions that require this much of me in a long time.” I looked at his chest and pushed my index finger into it. “You need to figure out things for yourself. Because this is me. This is who I am.” I told him before turning to meet his eye. “You need to figure out if that’s something you can be around… I’m going to stay at my place while you do.” I started to walk off, I felt him grab ahold of my wrist, but I recoiled and started running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran as fast as I could again. The wind blew past me and I felt somewhat lighter as I ran. I don’t know if it was the endorphins hitting, but I felt better as I ran through town, swerving around people as they passed. The run was long, as I was on the opposite side of town, but I managed to break my record. When I got inside my house, I started to make food with a little skip in my step. After I finished eating, I showered, and I went to bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. If you had been on team Ro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>I woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed and heard someone knocking at the door, so I went to go answer it. “Kakashi- Oh… Ino…”</p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade wants to see you.” Ino told me with a smile. “Is something going on between you and Kakashi?” She asked while I closed the door behind me. She started to follow me as I made my way to the hokage’s office and I knew I wasn’t going to be able to shake her.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.” I shrugged. She looked at me with a brow raised and a hand on her hip. “Really Ino. It’s nothing. And I’m not in the dark place either so please, stop your worrying.” I tried to reassure her. Ino shook her head and I knew full well she didn’t believe me, but she also knew she wasn’t going to get more out of me.</p>
<p>“Alright, well I’ll be at the shop most of today. Stop by if you change your mind.” Ino waved before leaving.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed and heard someone knocking at the door, so I went to go answer it. “Kakashi- Oh… Ino…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade wants to see you.” Ino told me with a smile. “Is something going on between you and Kakashi?” She asked while I closed the door behind me. She started to follow me as I made my way to the hokage’s office and I knew I wasn’t going to be able to shake her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” I shrugged. She looked at me with a brow raised and a hand on her hip. “Really Ino. It’s nothing. And I’m not in the dark place either so please, stop your worrying.” I tried to reassure her. Ino shook her head and I knew full well she didn’t believe me, but she also knew she wasn’t going to get more out of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well I’ll be at the shop most of today. Stop by if you change your mind.” Ino waved before leaving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you been!?” Lady Tsunade yelled at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to update the </span>
  <b>chart</b>
  <span> but after everything that happened when we got back with the Akatsuki… I… I kinda went on a spiral…” I held myself placing one hand on my arm and shrugging. “I hit the bottle a little too hard if you know what I mean.” I started laughing with my mouth opened wide enough to where the curse mark would be visible. The Hokage’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of it and that’s when she understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you drunk right now?!” She continued to shout for appearances. I quickly stopped laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO. No, Not at all my Lady. I am good to go now.” I nodded. Jiraiya came in through the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if it isn’t Lady Kunoichi!” Jiraiya boomed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you Jiraiya.” I smiled a half smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the other love bird?” He questioned. I simply shook my head. “In a lovers quarrel? Oh don’t worry, I’m sure you two will make up in no time, and the making up you two will have will be nothing short of the one in Icha Icha Violence I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiraiya!” Lady Fifth shouted. “Why are you here?!” I started to back away towards the door to try to leave only to be yelled at to stay put. So instead, I backed into a corner and tuned out the yelling aimed at Jiraiya while also trying to avoid any more questions from Jiraiya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Sakura and Naruto made their way in… Who Lady Tsunade also started to yell at. Once everyone finally calmed down, Lady Tsunade spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I need to tell everyone. There have been some reports that… Orochimaru is dead. He was killed by Uchiha Sasuke.” The Hokage told us all. That’s it. That’s the intel I need to trade to Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto began mentioning how that must mean that Sasuke is coming back to the hidden leaf. Just as I feared, it would seem that he isn’t as Jiraiya confirmed. Naruto continued to yell while I started thinking about what I would try and trade for. Naruto started talking about tracking down Itachi, and that’s when it clicked as to why I was here. She wants me to hear the desperation in Naruto’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began starting to plan on how to potentially capture Itachi. That’s when Kakashi joined in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even those we’ve already battled have been extremely difficult to handle, with no way or method of capture.” Kakashi explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what should we do Kakashi-sensei?!” Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi walked into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can only be patient, while we try to find Itachi.” He glanced at me while saying this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say we find Itachi? Then what?” Jiraiya questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About that… I have an idea. Do you have some time to discuss it?” Kakashi asked, this time looking at the Hokage. With that Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they left I spoke. “Lady Tsunade, this is the information needed to exchange. I’d like the chance to get to him first.” I insisted while approaching her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do what you must, but afterwards, I want you to report to Kakashi’s team and act as backup. You find out everything you can. Understood?” The Hokage demanded. I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my Lady.” I bowed and rushed home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was in my own owl mask and Anbu uniform and felt so… in touch with myself… I bit my thumb and used the blood to summon Kiki. I crouched on the branch and pet her some. “We need to find Itachi.” I instructed. She began sniffing around with her ears perked forward. After a few moments she lifted her left paw and froze. “Alright, let's go then.” I told Kiki as we headed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We headed off and approached a temple as it started to rain. “Is he in here?” I asked Kiki. She tapped her two front paws on the ground. I crouched to pet her and thank her before dismissing her. I slowly cautiously approached the temple, without concealing myself. When I walked in, the temple was dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… What do you want…?” Itachi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I come here as a friend… If you’ll have me.” I stood at the entrance waiting for a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You even showed your true self this time…” He acknowledged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a sign of good faith.” I commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well…” He nodded while motioning with his hand for me to come in and I stepped into the temple to stand before him. He was seated on the throne, and that’s when I knew, the intelligence I knew was now null and void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here to trade information… Though I suspect you already know what I have to trade…” I remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Orochimaru is dead and my brother killed him…? Yes… I’m aware…” He mentioned lazily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s coming after you, though I suspect you know that too… You think awfully highly of yourself, waiting for him on that throne.” I smirked while placing a hand on my hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well… All illusions. I’ll die here today…” He spoke as if he had not a care in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother is strong but… Why are you so sure he will defeat you?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sick… And yet… This is a battle I must have.” He contemplated while turning to look at me. His heart was steady and his stance… He was telling the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll grant you the honor of trading my identity…” I told him while removing my owl mask. He scoffed, but he leaned in, intrigued. I lowered my hood and the mask covering my face, and to finish I undid my bun and put my hair in a ponytail. “My name is Yamanaka Inoshin and I am the ninja that does not exist. I was created by Lord Third and trained as a child as a hidden Anbu agent since I was about 7 years old. I have been active ever since.” He leaned back into the throne, crossed his legs, and steepled his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… There were rumors about you in the foundation… So Danzo decided to start his own program. Though we could never find any proof you actually existed… There’s only one of you?” He cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I know of.” I replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.” He closed his eyes and rested his head on the throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used to work for the foundation…? What exactly happened, Itachi… I know that there’s more than you just killing your clan…” I started to ask but he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to work for Danzo, but that’s all you need to know.”  Itachi opened his eyes and I showed him the cursed tongue seal. “I see… Come here.” He motioned for me to approach him. I walked up to him. He grabbed my chin with his hand and opened my mouth to put his thumb on my tongue. The weight I felt on it disappeared. He let go and placed his hands on the throne’s armrests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for that…” I told him before feeling my tongue against my mouth. “There’s also a team after Sasuke. Naruto’s team… They want to try to find him to bring him to the leaf. Bring him home…” Itachi smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I hope once he’s done here, he stops seeking the hatred.” He hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing I can say that’s going to get you to tell me, is there?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you search for the answers while I held your face?” He countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of respect to you.” I shrugged, but he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think if you had been on team Ro, we could’ve been friends.” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we are friends today.” I corrected. He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today. Danzo ordered it. If you want the answers… He will have them.” He finally admitted. “Now what else can I tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything you’re able about the Akatsuki.” I spoke with a serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The leader of the Akatsuki is a man called Pain. He resides in the village of the hidden rain-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one with the rinnegan…” I shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… You’ve been lurking I see.” He contemplated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going to wait by idly.” I shrugged again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well… I don’t know much about his abilities, but they’re powerful… Be cautious when facing him… The rinnegan is very powerful. There’s been a new member added… Madara. But Madara is also the real leader. Pain is just the leader for appearances sake.” Itachi cautioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara? You can’t be serious…” I raised my eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how he is alive… But it is him. He’s disguised as Tobi and wears an orange swirl mask. There’s Zetsu, he has the ability to morph into walls and transport himself. There’s Konan, who works with Pain. She’s also from the hidden rain, but there’s not much I know about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you can tell me?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The jinchuriki… The way we are collecting them, Naruto has to be collected last. The gedo statue we are collecting them into needs it to be this way for balance. We are collecting them in the order of number of tails. We have up to the 4 tails as of thus far.” He continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gedo statue… So that’s what that thing is called…” I mumbled. “What’s the purpose of the organization?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To create an ultimate weapon. One that will destroy all major powers, so everyone has to start to rebuild from the ground up. When everyone is on even playing ground, the leader believes there will be peace.” He mentioned. “That’s at the purpose Pain told everyone. The real reason for the Akatsuki, is one I believe Madara found on the Uchiha stone tablets. With the tailed beasts… One can place everyone into an infinite Tsukuyomi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Infinite…?” I questioned but it came out more as a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. They’re under the belief that the only way to create true peace is to place everyone in a dream-like state. All because dreams are better than reality.” Itachi explained. “They need the beasts to make the God Tree, and with that they’ll be able to reflect a Rinne Sharingan off of the moon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all sounding like something out of a story… You’re sure about this…? Is it even possible…?” I asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… But it is all true… And it is all possible…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Itachi.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I hope you find peace.” I told him before lifting the mask attached to my shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please continue to watch after my brother. I know he can be troubled but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who needs to watch after him. If anyone does… If anyone is going to bring him out of the hatred… It’ll be Naruto.” I love to tease the kid, but even I can see he has a special way about him. Itachi gave a half smile and nodded. “Is there anything else you want me to do before I go?” I asked him while putting my hair back up in my bun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Continue as you do… Protect the leaf.” He smirked while I pulled up my hood. I nodded to him before putting on my mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” I started to leave but he called out as I got to the doorway of the temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One last thing. If you do find out the truth about me…” I looked over my shoulder. “Don’t tell anyone.” I nodded to him and left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After I headed into the forest, I summoned Kiki again and had her look for Kakashi. As she approached a clearing, she could hear a battle ensuing. Sounds of branches breaking and someone yelling? But it wasn’t Naruto, and it wasn’t yelling in pain… It was like someone was toying with someone else… The way she did when being tortured. I shook my head and slapped my face before lining my feet with chakra to push off of the branches faster. Things started to grow quiet again before she heard the sound of things growing. She could see a clearing up ahead. When I approached I saw the two teams looking up at someone wearing the Akatsuki robes and an orange swirl mask… Madara…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK. I quickly dropped down and started to change into my regular shinobi uniform. When I looked out to the clearing again the man vanished. He reappeared just nearby. Now the one that was likely Zetsu appeared to announce the death of Itachi. I made my way out of the clearing and over to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… a sharingan…. Who in the world is he?!” Kakashi exclaimed, staring at the two Akatsuki in utter shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later.” As Madara told them before disappearing his body, as Zetsu did the same. Just as she was about to grab his hand, Kakashi ran off to climb up the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got to find Sasuke before they do!” Kakashi announced. He then started barking orders at Hinata while I followed him up the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi!” I shouted, but he dispatched everyone out, ignoring me. Everyone ran, so I ran along with them. We approached the location where the temple resided quickly. The area was surrounded by black flames, Amaterasu. Yamato split the earth to create an opening for us to go through, but by the time we arrived, Sasuke had been taken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re too late…” Kakashi spoke before grabbing hold of my hand, as if on instinct, and squeezing tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” I whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If there’s even the faintest scent here… We will keep searching until we can’t find any scent.” Kakashi ordered and Naruto followed with the utmost determination. I called out for Kiki who was lingering nearby and used her to try and trace after him, but let up to a dead end. After searching, after the rain stopped, and after night fell… We all returned back to the temple ruins. “We’ve done all we could… It’s now time to head back to the leaf.” Kakashi instructed us all. He had been so focused on the mission at hand, that he hardly noticed I was even there. It wasn’t until we were travelling through the forest with the others ahead that he spoke to me. “What did you find out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know who the members are… And I know who the leader is… Along with their purpose…” I told him, but he just nodded while looking straight ahead. “I also know who the one in the orange mask is.” I told him. He gasped and looked at me with his eye wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” He asked with haste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your hand.” I demanded but he hesitated. “I need to show you, if I don’t you won’t believe me.” I grabbed his hand and showed him my conversation with Itachi using the mind transmission jutsu. When I finished, his eye grew wider than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… How?!” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… But Itachi has looked into him before… I have his notes about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho this is-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad. I know.” I finished for him. We travelled for some time in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Katsuya appeared before us to announce a mission. Kakashi and I, along with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, were to head back to the village and report to Lady Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We arrived at the village gate and waved the team off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” He started but cut himself off in premature defeat. His gaze drifted down to the cobblestone we were standing on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi… Just speak your mind… Please…” I whispered, starting to feel distraught at the tension that had been built up between us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t know how to help you… I haven’t seen you this way since-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since before I moved here…? Yeah… I know.” I acknowledged. The silence fell while he struggled to find the next set of words to use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t been put on anything this mentally… Taxing… In a while and when you did, you had Asuma if it was something, I couldn’t help… You-.” He sighed struggling again. His brows were furrowed, and his muscles were tense. I could tell he was distraught, but I need to know what was going on in that head of his if we were going to figure this out. “I-I’m worried I’m already failing…” He confessed. I reached out to hold his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Failing at what?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At keeping you from fading away… At being your light… At making sure you’re still you…” He mumbled, but I squeezed his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m fading away…?” I asked him. He sighed before turning to look at me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at me. I could feel his eye studying everything about me in that instant, so I gave him a sincere, soft, smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He told me before giving me his closed eyed smile and squeezing my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s going to be more of those scary moments… And they won’t all be from Danzo, but… I need to know you’ll stick with me through them…” I whispered. He placed a hand on my cheek and stared into my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course…That I can do.” He told me while brushing my hair behind my ear and wearing a slight smile underneath his mask. He gave me a quick peck through his mask and we made our way to the Hokage’s office.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Rei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Now I get dressed and head to a bar.” I told him while reaching into my bag. I pulled out a short black plaid skirt with red accents, a red halter crop top and some fishnet stockings. I put them all on and reached into the pouch with my jewelry. After feeling my lip some, I found the small little hole and shoved in the lip ring. I proceeded to do the same with my cartilage piercing, and my industrial, along with my standard ear. I felt around for my septum piercing, but that had closed… Damn.</p>
<p>“I… Didn’t know you had piercings…” I heard Kakashi utter in disbelief.</p>
<p>“It was a phase, but they’ll be needed for tonight.” I told him while pulling out my makeup and mirror. I placed the mirror onto the table before me and started with eyeliner… I’d be using a lot of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I invented some lore and added an OC. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had just finished sharing my encounter with Itachi to the Hokage as she sat back in her chair. “That’s a lot to take in.” I nodded. “And what of…?” I placed my hand again on her forehead and showed her the tail end of the encounter where he allowed me into the inner circle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need to go out of town to go see my tattoo artist. They’re very discreet when paid well.” I announced to Lady Tsunade. She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take Kakashi with you, make it look like a small getaway.” Lady Tsunade suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my Lady that’s not necessary-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Lady Tsunade, that sounds wonderful.” Kakashi came up behind me and placed his hands on either arm before pulling me out of the office. “Kessho, you need a break. It’s been back-to-back-to-back missions. We could both use a few days off…” He insisted. I sighed but he was right…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” I grumbled walking back with him to the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We headed out to a village that was a few towns over that bordered the village hidden in the grass. We checked into a hot spring and placed our bags up in our room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” He asked while reaching into his bag for something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I get dressed and head to a bar.” I told him while reaching into my bag. I pulled out a short black plaid skirt with red accents, a red halter crop top and some fishnet stockings. I put them all on and reached into the pouch with my jewelry. After feeling my lip some, I found the small little hole and shoved in the lip ring. I proceeded to do the same with my cartilage piercing, and my industrial, along with my standard ear. I felt around for my septum piercing, but that had closed… Damn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Didn’t know you had piercings…” I heard Kakashi utter in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a phase, but they’ll be needed for tonight.” I told him while pulling out my makeup and mirror. I placed the mirror onto the table before me and started with eyeliner… I’d be using a lot of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but you’re usually so anal about not being recognizable… Why would you get piercings…?” He asked while sitting next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Honestly… It was a phase, but I told myself and my superiors that it allowed for more versatile disguises… Which it does, to some extent. Plus the holes are small enough to where they’re usually mistaken as birthmarks.” I explained as I continued on with the eyeliner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time I think I have you figured out…” He mumbles. I could still feel his eyes on me. I smiled while peeking at him from the corner of my eye. His cheeks were ever so slightly rosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll probably never figure me all out… But you’ll get further than anyone else.” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So what other secrets are you hiding?” He questioned while wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like it’s intentional. I’ve lived a lot of lives… I forget some. I’ll tell you as they come up though…” I shrugged while trying my hardest to concentrate on putting on my red lipstick and not the soft lips pressed against my shoulder. I moved carefully to look at my Anbu tattoo. I grabbed the sharpie from my make up bag and colored it in. With a fine tip, I carefully drew some extra swirls around it to make it not look </span>
  <b>so</b>
  <span> much like an Anbu tattoo. I did the same thing with the seals on my legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait won’t that-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I already tried it. I think it still works because they’re different types of ink.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I draw something?” He asked. I thought for a moment, but shrugged. What’s the harm? I nodded and handed him my right inner forearm and the sharpie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draw nice fine lines. Try to make the lines as even as possible.” I instructed. He nodded and held onto my wrist while I rested my elbow on my thigh. He drew a </span>
  <em>
    <span>henohenomoheji. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I flicked his forehead with one of my fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not one of your dogs!” I pouted while he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I take it you don’t like it then?” He asked with an eyebrow raised after he finished laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” I looked at the drawing on my forearm. “I love it…” I cooed while still staring at the drawing and growing what was probably a dumb, goofy smile on my face. Instead of teasing me further though, he kissed my forehead. I looked up to meet his gaze and pressed my forehead against his. These moments… Where our foreheads were pressed together like this… I loved them. I felt so loved every time I did it… No words needed to be spoken, but still we knew. We understood how much we loved each other and the world around us would just fade away. He placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, closing my eyes. “Maybe I should get it for real.” I mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I opened my eyes and his eyes read shock but the half grin on his face was touched at the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious… I love it. I can just look down and think of you.” I murmured feeling too relaxed to focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but it’s so… Noticeable.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True… But I can get it smaller, and somewhere slightly less obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t that defeat the point?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get it on the inside of my finger.” I smiled. “Too late now, it’s decided!” I exclaimed while straightening up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crazy.” He stated matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That hasn’t stopped you from loving me so far.” I shrugged as I pulled out the hairspray. He chuckled again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have to get one, do I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if you don’t want to. It won’t offend me if you don’t, truly. But I’ll probably tease you about it…” I warned while spraying the drawings with hairspray. He laughed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok that’s fair I suppose. So if that’s how you look where we’re going… Am I going to be ok?” He asked with an eyebrow raised while pointing at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might need to make some adjustments…” I informed him. I grabbed the eyeliner again and put just some light eyeliner on him and removed the headband while styling his hair to cover the sharingan, but show some of the scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll just keep the eye closed…” He mumbled, so I pushed the hair out of his face. I took off his sweatshirt and left him with the undershirt/mask. I sat looking at him with my hand holding my chin. I grabbed a hoop earring and removed the ball and placed it to simulate an orbital piercing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have jeans, right?” I asked him, he nodded. “Ok put those on.” I stood up and teleported my leather jacket and handed it to him, which he put on. “Alright, let's head out.” I stood by the door and put on my boots and teased my hair some before walking out. On the way to the bar, I stopped into a convenience store and bought a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I opened the pack and put a cigarette over Kakashi’s ear. “Now it’s complete.” I smiled while he laughed as I walked in front of him. After a moment I felt his hand groping my behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That skirt is dangerously short.” He growled, leaning down to my ear while walking so that his body was covering his groping hand. I simply looked over my shoulder while biting the corner of my lip without the ring. He squeezed tightly before letting go. I grabbed his hand and led him to a very grungy, dingy, looking bar with poor lighting. I placed him at a booth with a view of the bar and told him to wait there while I sorted things. I walked up to the bar and sat at the end next to an empty chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender had shoulder length teal hair that was slicked back with a soul patch that complimented his wide strong jaw. His eyes were green and he bore a scar on his cheek. He was buff enough to be able to handle any average person in here, which I knew was necessary on occasion. His ears were both pierced in various places and he had a dragon tattoo sleeve on one arm that I knew finished along his back. He was wearing a tight black V-neck with some jeans. I pulled out the pack of cigarettes and pulled one out placing it between my lips while I pulled out the lighter to light it, covering the flame with the other hand. Once it was lit, the bartender made his way to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be… You sure you know you’re in the right seat, miss?” Rei teased.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take a top shelf whiskey on the rocks with a cherry.” I told him before taking a drag. The bartender pulled out a glass, added some ice and some top shelf whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How big is the cherry going to be? And is it going to be the specialized cherry?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s actually two cherries. One is an itty bitty baby cherry, the other is a small cherry in a… rather difficult place…” I told him before taking a sip of my whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” He raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Will you need to be in any compromising positions?” He asked while leaning in. I smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of… But as much as you’d prefer I wasn’t… I’ll be fully clothed.” I teased while holding up the glass to my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a darn shame. I guess no discount for you then…” He teased back while I took a drag of the cigarette. “Now what time do you want me to pop those cherries for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready to handle me.” I told him while leaning in with an arm underneath my chest. “Oh and that man over there…” I cocked my head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one that’s been looking you up and down while making faces at me?” He asked with a smirk while I took a sip of my whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the one.” I smiled and motioned for him to lean in closer. “He’s going to watch you pop my cherries.” I whispered in his ear as I lifted myself off the seat leaning over the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I sat back down he asked, “Brought a shadow with you now did you?” He teased while I nodded before taking another drag. “How much do you trust him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust him with everything.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows more than me?” He asked while holding his hand to his chest. I nodded again while finishing my drink. I held out the glass and shook it. “Well I’ll be… You’re in love, aren’t ya?” He teased while reaching up for the whiskey. I felt my cheeks get hot. “Look at you! You’re blushing!” He poked one of my cheeks while pouring me another drink. I giggled. “Well, while I’m disappointed that I won’t be tapping that nice ass anymore… I’m happy for you. Now, we can pop those cherries for you tomorrow around one. That sound good?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great.” I agreed. He poured a beer and handed it to me while I finished my cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now give this to your shadow over there before he punches me in the face or something. It’s almost like you’re trying to get me in trouble.” He told me while I paid the hefty bill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow!” I sang while grabbing the beer and my whiskey. I walked over to the booth and sat down while handing the beer to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly just happened…?” His brows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched. “Why was he eyeing you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well for one, there’s a lot of guys eyeing me like that…” I commented before taking a sip of the whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah but… You weren’t leaning into them like that…” He grumbled while tightly gripping the glass tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, I was making the appointment. I did flirt a little, but it wasn’t on purpose… It was out of habit. I’m sorry about that.” I ran my fingers through the back of my scalp nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Habit?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We used to… Enjoy each other’s company whenever I was nearby…” I confessed before taking a sip of my whiskey. He gripped the glass tightly again before lowering his mask and taking a big swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” He was looking down at the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve arranged for you to be there tomorrow… And I told him about you… He gave me the beer to give to you as a peace offering…” I took my hand out of my hair and placed it on his wrist while giving him a half smile. He grabbed my right wrist and twisted it to show my inner forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really getting this tattooed?” He questioned with both eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I am.” I smiled. “I already put in the order.” I rubbed my calf against his under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why him?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why him to tattoo me, or why did I sleep with him way back when?” I asked. He pursed his lips while thinking. I finished my drink. “I’m going to get more while you think.” I got up quickly and ran back over to the bar. “Give me another.” I demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, what’s the rush?” Rei asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s asking questions about our history.” I groaned. Rei grabbed the bottle and poured me a double of whiskey. “Thanks.” I walked back over to Kakashi sliding in next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both.” He answered simply while staring at his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I had heard rumors about a clan who did tattoos… But it was tattoos with sealing powers to them… Things that you would normally use scrolls for, he could do. I did some digging, and I found him. I mean… He was perfect for what I wanted to do. As for how we ended up like that… I mean we knew each other. I would stop by whenever I came into town… When I got to the piercings, well… I don’t know… I was a horny teenager and just wanted some connection.” I started to shrug a lot and was growing uncomfortable. I took a gulp of the whiskey, not bothering to savor it at this point while fiddling with my hair. “He knew things about me because of the work he had done… It was before I met you and by the time we met it hadn’t happened in a while….” I trailed off. He wrapped his arm around me after a few moments of tension and I settled into him breathing a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I forget that you didn’t choose to be lonely…” He spoke just loud enough for me to hear over the bustle of the bar. He drank some of his beer while I took a sip of my whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still wouldn’t change it.” I told him as I rested my head against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” He asked moving his head to look at me, but I didn’t bother lifting my head to meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I met you…” I told him before taking another sip of whiskey. I felt the happy hum ring in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So at what time tomorrow?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One. I would appreciate it if you made an effort to get along. I consider him a friend.” I turned my face to him and wrapped my hand behind his neck, pulling his ear down to my lips. “I’ll reward you if you behave.” I cooed while placing my other hand on his inner thigh. I could see him smirk under his mask. I slowly curled my fingers into his hair and tugged. “Unless you want to be punished.” The hand that was on my shoulder slowly tangled itself in my hair and he tugged back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned into my ear and growled, “I think you’re the one that needs to be punished… Flirting with other men…?” He shook his head before lowering his mask to nibble on my ear. “I think I’ll behave and your punishment will be my reward.” I could feel him smirk against my ear before he pulled back. I played with the glass at my lips some while thinking of the excitement to come before finally taking a sip of my whiskey. “I’m surprised you haven’t finished that.” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is sipping whiskey. Here.” I handed it to him. “Try it.” He pulled down his mask and took a sip. He pushed out his bottom lip and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really good… Smooth.” He acknowledged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? You savor this, not toss it back. Sipping whiskey.” I told him before taking another sip. He finished his beer and I took my last sip of whiskey. “I’m going to go pay, I’ll be right back.” I told him before getting up and heading back to the bar. I teleported my wallet and paid for the whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading out already?” Rei asked. “That’s so unlike you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we just got here today and we’ve been pretty busy these past couple weeks.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, you used to work back to back and stay here until closing… You’ve changed there birdie.” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Age will do that to you.” I chuckled as Kakashi came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow Rei.” I waved bye as I walked towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See yea birdie!” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie?” Kakashi asked as we stepped outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of the mask.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he’s seen you?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but he doesn’t know what I do other than that it’s something covert for the leaf. He also doesn’t know my name… That’s why he calls me birdie.” I admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We got back to the inn and I took a shower, wiping off all the makeup. Bye the time I got out of the shower, Kakashi was already asleep. I got into bed and followed his lead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Henohenomoeji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>After getting dressed, doing my makeup, retouching the tattoos (and the fake one), and putting on my boots I headed out with Kakashi. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it while heading back towards the bar. When I walked up to it, the bar was closed. I pushed down on the handle, but it was locked. I pulled two senbon out from my hair and quickly picked the lock with the cigarette between my lips while Kakashi stood by behind me.</p>
<p>“You sure this is-“</p>
<p>“Yes. Now sh!” I ordered. A second later it unlocked, and I opened the door. After Kakashi walked in I closed and locked the door.</p>
<p>“Your lock picking abilities have slowed… Getting rusty.” Rei commented coming out from behind the bar. He turned to Kakashi. “They call me Rei around here. Any friend of birdie’s is a friend of mine, let me know if you need anything.” Rei gave him a friendly smile, but Kakashi simply nodded. “Quiet one… I see. Well… We ready to pop this cherry?!” Rei asked, rubbing his palms together, grinning wide.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After getting dressed, doing my makeup, retouching the tattoos (and the fake one), and putting on my boots I headed out with Kakashi. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it while heading back towards the bar. When I walked up to it, the bar was closed. I pushed down on the handle, but it was locked. I pulled two senbon out from my hair and quickly picked the lock with the cigarette between my lips while Kakashi stood by behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure this is-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Now sh!” I ordered. A second later it unlocked, and I opened the door. After Kakashi walked in I closed and locked the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lock picking abilities have slowed… Getting rusty.” Rei commented coming out from behind the bar. He turned to Kakashi. “They call me Rei around here. Any friend of birdie’s is a friend of mine, let me know if you need anything.” Rei gave him a friendly smile, but Kakashi simply nodded. “Quiet one… I see. Well… We ready to pop this cherry?!” Rei asked, rubbing his palms together, grinning wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kakashi asked flatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you didn’t…” Rei began to rub his neck with his eyes closed in an awkward smile. “That’s the code for the service…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, we’re all just a bunch of pervs in a pod so let’s get going.” I put my arms behind their backs and pushed them towards the bar. Rei walked ahead and pulled to reveal a hidden door on the ground behind the bar leading down to a basement. He walked on down while I waited for Kakashi. “Go.” I instructed with raised brows. He hesitated for a moment, but I motioned again for him to go down. After he heard me sigh, he finally went down ahead while I followed behind to pull the door down behind me. The basement was basically a standard tattoo shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright so what are you wanting?” Rei asked while sitting on the stool beside the tattooing table. I walked over and sat down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to show you…. I need it to be exact. Not going to have anything special to it as I mentioned, but the positioning, size of the lines, everything needs to be exact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’ve got you. It’s what I do.” He reassured me, so I placed my hand on his head and showed him the memory of me looking at the cursed tongue mark in the mirror. When I was done, he spoke, “Alright I might need you to show me again a few times so I can make sure to get the measurements right. Now since it’s on your tongue… You wanna kiss your guy over there? Your tongue is gonna be sore for a bit… Might wanna get some in now.” He waggled his brows and elbowed my side. I nodded to him and approached Kakashi who was looking through the photos of tattoos Rei had done. It didn’t seem he heard what Rei had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned him towards me, pulled down his mask, put my fingers on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I quickly licked his bottom lip to gain entrance to make the most use of my tongue. My tongue swirled and danced, tasting all of him. His arms wrapped around my back and I jumped to wrap my legs around his hips tightly. He shifted his hands to my thighs to help support my weight as he carried me to the counter with all the different piercings and placed me on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WOOO!” Rei cheered. “Hot damn!” Kakashi suddenly remembered where he was and raised his mask quickly. After he did, he pressed his forehead against mine and stared at me with lust in his eye. “Dang birdie! I see you still got it! I’m a little hurt it’s not with me, but it’s nice to see it’s still there.” Rei commented. I lowered his mask quickly to steal one last peck before jumping off the counter and heading to the tattoo table again. Rei had adjusted the table to a seated  position, so I laid back and opened my mouth. With the tongs he used for piercings, he gripped onto my tongue to pull it out further and hold it in place as he started to tattoo. “So tell me about yourself.” Rei was speaking to Kakashi, but Kakashi was either pretending to not hear him, or he was in his own little world. I couldn’t see so I didn’t know for sure. “OI! Silver fox! I mean you, not the one who’s tongue I’m holding!” Rei yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry. I was looking at your work. It is very good… And interesting…” Kakashi commented as he grew near.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Has she told you anything about it?” Rei questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much, mostly just in respect to the work you’ve done on her.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. So you don’t even know half of it… Well she trusts you as much as she says she does… I’m happy to tell you, if you want to know that is.” Rei told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” He pulled up a chair and sat down beside me grabbing onto my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well apart from sealing and summoning… It can also work as it’s own animal, or whatever.” Rei sucked at explaining things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I’m following…” Kakashi spoke in a confused tone while I stared at the ceiling in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So an example. This dragon tattoo I have?” Rei started, and I assume Kakashi nodded at this point. “It can come to life, and attack, breathe fire, that kind of thing.” Rei finally explained successfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting…” Kakashi was going deep into thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me again.” Rei ordered me, so I held up my hand to him and showed him again. After showing him, he continued working on my tongue. “You know…” He smirked at me… Uh Oh… This might get me in trouble. “This position face your making brings me back…” And there it was. I held up a fist to punch him in the gut, but stopped so I didn't mess up the tattoo. “What do you think silver fox? This face looks nice like this… Doesn’t it?” Rei joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it looks like a face I’m going to see later.” Kakashi teased while Rei laughed and I raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. He leaned into my ear and whispered, “You asked me to behave… So that’s what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey fox, whatever you’re doing over there quit it, you’re making her squirm.” Rei’s brows furrowed as he concentrated trying to get the sizes of the lines right. Kakashi returned to a seated position. “So you do the same type of thing birdie here does?” Rei questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to. I don’t do much covert work anymore.” He answered while Rei nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’d you two meet?” Rei asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… She was naked…” Kakashi started as Rei chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like her already.” Rei commented, making me want to smack him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were at a pond… We just connected… Having done similar work, we kind of bonded over it.” Kakashi continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice, nice. So how long have you two known each other for…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 8 years now.” Kakashi commented. Don’t say shit Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eight?” Rei… Don’t say shit… “How long have you two been together then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the first time we were together for about two years, then we went our separate ways…. After three years passed, we got together again and have been with each other ever since.” Kakashi explained while squeezing my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh. Ok. That makes sense.” Rei commented. I didn’t need to see Kakashi’s face to know that was enough for him to put the pieces together. Even so, his hand was still holding mine which I was relieved for. Rei stopped with the tattoo for a moment and asked, “So when’s the wedding then?” That’s when I started choking on my own spit and Rei started cracking up laughing. I took the opportunity to punch him in the gut, doing all of this with my tongue out and the piercing forcep hanging from my tongue. I rested back in the chair and he continued with the tattoo. Not long after, he was done with it. He removed the forcep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I do medical ninjutsu to reduce the swelling?” I asked Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure if you know any.” Rei nodded. I put a few fingers on my tongue and used the medical ninjutsu to reduce the swelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve learned some new tricks… Nice.” Rei rolled back waiting for me to finish. “So what’s the other one?” He grabbed the hand mirror and handed it to me. I took the mirror and removed my fingers. I stuck out my tongue and looked in the mirror to see the tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. As always… And what I want is this.” I showed him my inner right forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want it tattooed again?” Rei raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You used that hairspray trick I taught you… Works wonders doesn’t it?” Rei beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, I want it on the inside of my middle finger, with a little star next to it.” I instructed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll get on it.” He held my hand while I flipped him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You chose this finger on purpose.” Rei muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s with the scarecrow?” Rei asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the scarecrow.” I told him while pointing at Kakashi with my free hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” Rei stopped suddenly. “Mr. Silver Fox over there is a scarecrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to be more of something like a fox… But being out of my previous positions… Well I’ve morphed into a scarecrow I guess you could say.” Kakashi told him before coming over to kiss my cheek through his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you really want this on your finger?” Rei questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Rei, now come on!” I insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright… I just… Guess you guys were more serious than I thought.” Rei shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you two ever serious?” Kakashi asked while tilting his head to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No-“ I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-“ Rei said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. We weren’t.” I stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie, I asked you to marry me.” Rei spoke with a serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and we were young dumb teenagers and I laughed because I didn’t think you were serious.” I explained with an awkward smile. Dammit Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I was always more serious about us than you were.” Rei confessed while I grew silent. Thinking back on it… He was right… We were just angsty teenagers when we first met, and my life knew no such thing as stability. He was one of the few constants in my life, and while I had liked him more than just an occasional lay… I just never saw things that way. “Don’t let her get away, scarecrow. This one… She’s like a fleeting-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fleeting moment, not easily contained.” Kakashi finished before getting up to stand behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve noticed, huh?” Rei commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Kakashi acknowledged while wrapping his arms around my neck and resting them on my shoulders while looking over at the henohenomoeji being tattooed on my finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright… That should be it.” Rei told me while finishing up. “Anything else you want while we’re here?” I thought about it for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a nose stud. Left nostril.” I instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a hoop. So I’m giving you a hoop.” Rei informed. I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I do…” I groaned at how well he knew me but Rei just chuckled while holding my nostril before piercing it with a needle. Rei placed the hoop in and handed me the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel 17 again!” I chimed. They both chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright let’s go before she comes up with something else.” Kakashi suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, this is how I pay my bills.” Rei told Kakashi before turning back to me. “Anything else you want birdie, you just let me know.” Rei cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good. Let’s go back up.” I confirmed. We all headed back up and I took a seat at the bar while Rei stood behind it. Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say we go back and take a dip in the hotspring?” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Rei and I both shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean-I can’t. Not with these freshly done. It’ll risk infection.” I explained while grabbing hold of Kakashi’s hand. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t. Go on, enjoy yourself.” I recommended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Kakashi wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just stay here and hang out with Rei.” I told him. He lowered his mask, grabbed my arm, yanked me off the seat, spun me, and pinned me against the wall before pulling me into a deep kiss. The suddenness of it turned me on so I lifted one of my legs and snaked it around his pulling him in closer to me. When he felt that, he smirked against my lips and started kissing down my jaw to my neck where he settled nibbling on it. He started to suck and I let out a quiet whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only then did he stop to steal a glance before leaning into my ear and whispering, “Make sure you stay sober, so I can punish you later…” He finished with a peck before pulling his mask up and leaving. I stayed rested against the wall feeling a little breathless while I regained my composure. After another moment I walked back to the bar and took a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… Intense… He normally that possessive?” Rei questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not at all… I think it’s more that there’s history between us… And I don’t think it bothers him as much as that showed… That was more… Foreplay.” I rested my chin on my palm with my elbow on the bar counter while raising my eyes at Rei who was prepping the bar to open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foreplay, huh?” Rei raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I mean, my best friend was a guy and he encouraged me to hang with him when I needed it.” I shrugged while pulling out my pack of cigarettes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Asuma. He recently passed.” I told him before putting the cigarette between my lips to get my lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a different brand.” Rei commented while pulling out his lighter and lighting my cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the brand Asuma used. I got used to it when we had our moments.” I told him while offering him one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still bumming cigarettes off of people then? Ha. I never thought I’d see the day you offered me one.” He joked while I took a drag with a smile. “So tell me then… Why him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why scarecrow over there. I mean he’s good looking sure.” Rei commented while leaning against the counter behind him. “But so am I, so why him?” I couldn’t help but chuckle before going into contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two do have similarities… And I for sure have a type… But…” I thought for a moment while trying to place the words. “He… Would understand more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Rei inquired while leaning in and placing his elbows on the bar in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He used to be in the same line of work as me… We’ve seen some dark shit. Done some dark shit.” I tried to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean so have I.” Rei shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but… Rei, we took the missions that nobody else does. The ones we took... that’s the shit of nightmares…” I told him before taking a drag. It seemed Rei was starting to remember some of the times I had woken up with nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit… I forgot, I’m sorry…” He mumbled before opening the bar and people started to trickle in. I shuddered thinking back to back then. “Well, I’m glad you have someone like that then.” He half smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? Why haven’t you found anyone?” I teased him while he ran off to take orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” He told me while pouring some beers. “You were my one that got away…” He confessed while refusing to meet my gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on, don’t blame me for your own lack of game.” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious birdie… When you said no… I just didn’t feel like looking anymore.” Rei was uncharacteristically being a downer. I really don’t remember our relationship being that serious… We just… Had fun together. Sure I’d spend time with him, often spending my free time here as opposed to Konoha, but… It was a wild time to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m sure you’ll find someone Rei… Like you said, you’re good looking.” I tried to tease again to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe you can hook me up with one of your new lady friends.” He suggested while waggling his eyebrows and handing off the beers to the customers and the server.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually… Now that you mention it…” I started thinking back to Anko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have someone in mind for me?” He sounded a little hopeful as he poured me a glass of the top shelf whiskey on the rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do actually.” I smirked while holding the glass to my lips before taking a drink. I bit my thumb and summoned Kiki who immediately ran over to Rei. Rei gave her all the pets and played with her for a moment before Kiki remembered that she was summoned. I grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote a note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anko,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you to come to Kabukicho’s in the town bordering the Village hidden in the grass. It’s urgent.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love ya!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kessho</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I attached the note to Kiki and told her to deliver it to Anko and with that she was off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw shit.” Rei walked off from one of his servers. “Birdie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” I asked while walking behind the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My other bartender is out for the night and I have an appointment… You remember how to bartend, right?” Rei tried to ask but his voice was desperate and pleading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I got you covered.” I told him before starting to take orders.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A gentleman never kisses and tells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I just finished handing off some beers and some sake to the server before seeing Kakashi walk into the bar and sit before me.</p>
<p>“Well aren’t you a handsome one…? What can I get you, hot stuff?” I teased while leaning over the bar and squeezing my cleavage.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>“Rei’s other bartender was a no show and he had back to back appointments. He should be finished soon.” I told him while pouring him a mug of beer. “When he’s done, we can head out.” I walked around the bar to give him the beer and he nodded. I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for being so good to me.” I smiled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I just finished handing off some beers and some sake to the server before seeing Kakashi walk into the bar and sit before me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you a handsome one…? What can I get you, hot stuff?” I teased while leaning over the bar and squeezing my cleavage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei’s other bartender was a no show and he had back to back appointments. He should be finished soon.” I told him while pouring him a mug of beer. “When he’s done, we can head out.” I walked around the bar to give him the beer and he nodded. I put my arm around him and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for being so good to me.” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s interesting to see this… New unknown side of you.” He commented. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of trying to figure you out…” I scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck.” I whispered in his ear before one of the servers pulled me aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one that I mentioned earlier that was saying the lewd comments…” I nodded. “He groped me.” The server told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it.” I told them. I walked over to the pool table to a man who was about a whole head taller than me and about twice as wide. “You need to leave.” I ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And whoooo are youuu to tell me what to do lil lady?” The man slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave. Now.” I pointed at the door with my other hand on my hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me what to do!” He grumbled. “You just need a man to show you a good-“ He was reaching for me but I grabbed his arm, bent him over, and kneed his gut before pushing him to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the fuck up and then leave!” I ordered. The man got up again and tried to take a swing at me, which I dodged easily. I started inching towards the door trying to lure the man towards it while dodging his swing. Once he was near the door I snuck behind him and quite literally kicked him out. I headed back towards the bar and Rei finally popped out from the basement with their customer. “Rei! Good. I just had to kick someone out.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll keep an eye out. It’s starting to get rowdy, but I called in one of my backup bartenders and they should be coming in shortly. Thanks for your help birdie.” Rei smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to head out. I’ll stop by before leaving tomorrow.” I told him before grabbing Kakashi and heading out. The bar door opened just before I reached it and Anko started to walk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ke-“ Anko had started to say but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and walked with her outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t use names here, so keep it to yourself!” I warned. “What are you doing here? I didn’t expect you until tomorrow.” I asked while lowering my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said it was urgent so I rushed over. Why did you have me rush over to a bar?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Anko here?” Kakashi wondered aloud. I grabbed them both by the hands and led them back into the bar. I dragged Anko to the bar where Rei was and Kakashi followed along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei, this is my friend… The one I told you about, you can call her sweet bean. Sweet bean, this is my friend Rei. Sweet bean </span>
  <b>loves</b>
  <span> whiskey.” I introduced them. Anko was fiddling with her hair and Rei was already puffing out his chest while pouring her some of the good stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello there my sweet bean.” He took her hand and kissed it. “Pleasure will be all mine…” Rei winked at her and Anko giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you been hiding him?” Anko leaned back and whispered to me while Rei poured her a glass of the sipping whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you try this? I’m sure you’ll love it.” Rei handed Anko the whiskey. Anko took a sip and blushed before sitting at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you manage to get your eyes off of her, I’d like a glass and a beer for scarecrow.” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caressed Anko’s cheek and told Anko, “Excuse me a second, birdie isn’t letting me woo you just yet.” He poured me a glass while I grabbed some money and placed it on the bar. After he handed me the beer he turned back to Anko, working his charms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun you two!” I sang before walking to Kakashi and sitting next to him in the booth he had chosen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you set him up with Anko then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” I answered Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s still the matter of your punishment…” He growled leaning into my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I want to stay and finish this while making sure Anko’s ok first…” I whispered to him while running a finger against his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there’s something we’ve been wanting to try that could be punishment…” He cooed while trailing his hand up my inner thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to stay completely quiet… and you can’t squirm either.” He ordered before lowering his mask and kissing my neck. His hand slid up under my skirt and he ripped the crotch of my fishnet stockings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked those you know…” I complained. He ran his finger across my lace panties, teasing me. I raised the glass to my lips as he slid my panties aside and ran a finger through my slit sending shivers down my spine. I retained composure and took a sip of my whiskey before putting it down. He nuzzled his face into my neck while he started to rub my clit. I jerked slightly and he steadied me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No squirming.” He growled. I took a look at Anko and Rei trying to distract myself from the heat building within me. Anko had her legs crossed with her elbows on the bar, sipping away her whiskey while Rei was leaning over the bar. They were both chatting each other up, smiling and Rei… His cheeks were a light shade of pink. Kakashi’s pace quickened and I could feel my eyes roll back while trying to stifle a moan. “Good…” He cooed as I bit the corner of my bottom lip while peeking at him from the corner of my eye. He grabbed my chin with his free hand and turned it, pulling me into a kiss. His middle and ring finger slid into me while his thumb rubbed my clit. I gasped at the suddenness of it. “Shhhh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat was quickly building up within me and I couldn’t bring myself to focus on kissing him. I had my eyes closed, lips parted, and without realizing I was holding my breath to try and stop the moans from coming out. He nosed his way to my ear to whisper, “Breathe.” I breathed in and laced my fingers in his hair gripping tightly as I felt myself getting close. I leaned into his neck and started kissing it letting a moan escape. “Shhhh, no moaning.” He ordered. I bit down onto his neck as I came jerking slightly into him. After pulling out his fingers he licked them clean. “Good girl…” He cooed. “Now straighten up, they’re coming to join us” He whispered while pulling up his mask. I turned around and saw Anko and Rei coming towards us with drinks in hand, so I quickly crossed my legs, regained composure, and took a sip of the whiskey before pulling out a cigarette. Rei and Anko slid into the booth with Rei’s arm around Anko’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are looking awfully close, I take it it’s going well?” I asked before reaching for a lighter. Rei reached over and took one of my cigarettes and held his out for a light. After lighting both I took a drag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same could be said for you and scarecrow over here.” Rei commented. “What were you two doing…?” Rei narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lady never kisses and tells.” I teased before taking a sip of my whiskey. Rei scoffed. “So sweet bean, how are you liking Rei?” I turned to Anko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s certainly quite the charmer.” Anko giggled turning red. She grabbed my wrist and looked at my inner forearm. “This can’t be real.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not.” Rei told her but held out my middle finger to show her the other henohenomoeji. “This one is though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KE-I mean birdie?! What are you thinking???” Anko stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s cute… And it’s meaningful, and I want to be able to see it and remember that this is an part of me and-“ That’s when I thought of another one I wanted… One that would be just as important to me. “Rei there’s another… Do you have time tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What is it?” Kakashi whispered in my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might. I can push some things around. Do you need it, like rush?” Rei questioned and I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho what are you doing…?” Kakashi continued to whisper to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a cherry blossom… To always remember…” I explained with a murmur. He placed a hand on my cheek, and he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it a special order?” Rei questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of… I need time to think about how to make it special.” I told him while fiddling with the glass containing my whiskey. Rei nodded before turning his eyes to Anko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie, why do you look so… Different?” Anko wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She always looked like this around me.” Rei chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how long have you two known each other?” Anko pointed at both Rei and I.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nineteen years…” Rei exaggerated his facial expressions when saying it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but we only became close like 13 years ago.” I countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, so this is like a whole new side of birdie?” Anko’s mouth was dropped open in awe. “And you didn’t know about any of this?” She asked Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a clue.” He smiled his closed eyed smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ashamed of me birdie?!” Rei asked with a sarcastic gasp and a hand on his chest. Kakashi and I chuckled while Anko was continuing to take it all in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.” I smirked before taking another sip of whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come by around the same time tomorrow.” Rei instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, I want it private. Shadows only.” I warned. Rei nodded in understanding while Anko showed a confused look on her face. I finished my whiskey and looked over to Kakashi who had just finished his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she always turn in this early now?” Rei asked Anko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… They’re like an old married couple…” She whispered. I flicked them both in the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever think there might be more exciting reasons we want to leave early?!” I belted while Kakashi started pushing me out of the booth. I stood up with Kakashi grabbing my hand pulling me away. I leaned over to grab my cigarettes before holding up my index finger and middle finger to my eyes to point back at them both. They both laughed as I continued to be pulled away. Once outside, Kakashi put his arm around mine before putting it in the pocket of the leather jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what makes them special? How does it work again?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it uses chakra infused ink… So he’d take a bit of my chakra, mix it into the ink, then use his chakra to put it back as the form of a tattoo…” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then what would a cherry blossom do…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the part I’m trying to figure out… I just know I want it chakra infused because this is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Special… Yeah… I think it’s a good idea. Clearly you enjoy them… So I think that would be a good one to get.” He confessed. “Far more worthy of your skin than a dumb drawing I made.” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what I said in there… I think it’s cute, and meaningful. We often go to these dark places, you and I…” I admitted while kicking some rocks on the floor. “But there’s these moments we have sometimes… Where we’re both happy and cheerful and it’s like nothing else in the world matters except us both in that moment… And it’s full of laughter and teasing and dumb jokes and it’s just…” I had stopped walking and turned up to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.” He finished while catching my gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” I sighed with a content smile growing on my face before we both walked into the inn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up to lovely kisses being planted on my cheek and strong arms squeezing around me tighter. I let out a happy hum. “You know…” Kakashi cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t gotten all your punishment yet…” He growled while sliding his hand down to my bottom before squeezing tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more?” I asked, trying to use my most innocent voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course there is… You squirmed and moaned last night… I can’t just let that slide.” He hissed while brushing my hair behind my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that was just a testament to how good you make me feel…” I whined while popping my butt and rubbing it against him. He quickly got up off of the bed and got the chakra rope, while I behaved and laid on the bed waiting. After pulling me up off of the bed, he tied my arms to my side and behind my back in a shibari star form. When he finished, he grabbed at the rope and pulled me into the center of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kneel.” He ordered, so I obeyed. He crouched to my eye level and grabbed hold of my chin. “You’re going to call me master… The safe word is Pancakes and I packed the riding crop along with a few… Other surprises. If you behave… You might get to see them.” He instructed before gently grazing his lips against mine. Pulling me into him, his lips brushed against my ear, “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I nodded rapidly. He pulled the riding crop out of his bag and smacked my back with it, hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes what?” He demanded to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Master, I’m sorry Master.” I whined. He walked in front of me and crouched again, pushing my hair back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl…” He cooed. He studied my face with his eyes quickly narrowing, he laced his fingers in my hair and pulled on it forcing my head back. “What are you planning?!” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-n-nothing!” I whimpered. He let go after a final tug and started circling while tracing the riding crop against my skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you better than that… You don’t just give in so easily… What are you planning?” He asked again before hitting me with the riding crop. This was starting to feel too familiar far too soon. “I asked you a question, what are you planning?!” He hit me again, and I started to hyperventilate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pancakes!” He quickly knelt before me and cupped my face in his hands. “Get me out.” I asked while squirming. I was trying to make the signs to release myself but my hands were too far from each other… I need to practice this to do it one handed. Kakashi rushed behind me and started to undo the ropes while I continued to squirm and hyperventilate. I could feel tears rolling down. “It wasn’t me, it was Maruyama Hoshi. It wasn’t me, it was Maruyama Hoshi. It wasn’t me, it was Maruyama Hoshi.” I continued to mumble to myself over and over again as Kakashi finished getting the last of the rope off of me. He held me in his arms in the middle of the room, rocking me gently while occasionally kissing the top of my head. After a while I came back and into focus. I turned to Kakashi and pulled him into an embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry… I should’ve known that would be too soon-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, it’s ok.” I broke the embrace and cupped his face. “It’s ok.” I pressed my forehead against his. He was beating himself up over it, I could tell. I pulled him into a gentle kiss, but he quickly broke it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, no… We don’t need to do anything-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to… I want you…” I cooed before pulling him into another gentle kiss which this time he leaned into. He slid his fingers into my hair and held my head before breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You take the lead. We do what you want, what you’re ready for.” He told me while pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded and stood up. He got up and laid on the bed, where I followed him and straddled him. Bending down onto him kissing his soft lips, I felt him place his hands at my hips where they rested. I laced my fingers into his hair before pulling him so we were laying on our sides. Wrapping my leg around his hip, I felt his hands trace up my waist to my back as he pulled me in closer to him. I broke the kiss and began kissing along his jaw reaching his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Kakashi.” I whispered before nibbling on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Kessho.” He moaned into my ear which sent shivers down my spine. I clawed at his back with one hand, trying to press him tighter to me. I slowly slid myself a little further down and started grinding against his hardness. I moaned into his ear before pulling him into a kiss, quickly wanting to taste him. I slid my hand down his back to his length and lined it up against my entrance. He thrust his hips into me and I let out a moan with my forehead pressed against his. Our lips lightly touched as they moved past each other while he slowly thrust into me. I saw his eye roll back into his head as I clawed at his back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped one hand into my hair and breathed me into a kiss. The kiss connected us, intensifying the growing bond between us, the heat building for the both of us. I turned us both, wanting to feel him on top of me. Once he was, I wrapped my other leg around his hips to push him deeper into me. I moaned into the kiss while feeling the even pressure of his weight on me soothing me. My hands wandered along the skin on his back, feeling the scars that I knew I shared with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pace quickened while he moaned into the kiss before breaking it to stare into my eyes. The look in his eye was a mixture of love and desire, while trying to search deep within me. I started kissing along his jaw, continuing down to his neck, and landed on his shoulder. “Faster.” I mumbled into his skin, so he obliged. “I need you Kakashi.” I whimpered out desperately trying to feel him, clawing at him trying to bring him closer to me. He placed a hand on my cheek without breaking his thrusts and met my gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right… here…” he reassured between moans. I nodded quickly before retreating to his neck again. I nipped at his skin while focusing on the pleasure continuing to build up. His pace was growing considerably, so I tightened my walls around him causing him to let out a deep groan and curse. I sucked down on his neck whimpering against his skin as I felt myself growing close. After a few more thrusts I bit down on his shoulder sucking hard while stifling the groans trying to come out as he let his sounds free. He turned us both on our sides, and pulled me into a warm embrace. The world felt like it stopped in that moment… Time felt meaningless as I closed my eyes just enjoying his presence and the way he held me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he broke the embrace he cupped my face with both of his hands to meet my gaze. “Are you ok?” He asked gently. I nodded with a smile growing on my face. He pulled me in again for a hug before telling me, “Let’s go get something to eat before going to meet with Rei, ok?” I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We broke into the bar again, this time faster than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better, but still rusty.” Rei commented once we were both inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how’d the rest of your night go?” I questioned while waggling my brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gentleman never kisses and tells.” Rei teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck off with that, come on… Really, what do you think?” I asked him. He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she’s great.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to avoid eye contact. “I like her. I really do. You picked me a good one birdie.” He finished finally meeting my eyes and his cheeks were ever so slightly pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awwwww!!” I giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! None of that!” He shouted while pointing at me. “You fuck off!” I laughed at him. “Alright, come on.” He groaned while leading us down to the basement. I took my seat on the table, and he sat down on his stool. “So what exactly is this special order that could not wait?” Rei asked with his arms folded across his chest while Kakashi came up behind me and grabbed my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few years ago… Some months into Kakashi and I meeting… I got pregnant.” I started to tell Rei and his arms unfolded. “I lost the baby after about three months in… It kind of broke us at first…” Kakashi’s hand squeezed mine. “But eventually it brought us closer together. I had planted a cherry blossom sapling to remember, but I’d like a tattoo as well… To remember.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry birdie.” Rei placed a reassuring hand on my knee. “Where do you want it?” Rei asked. I took off my black tank top and pointed to my right shoulder blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A cherry blossom about right here.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so you think about what you want it to do…?” Rei asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried but… I couldn’t come up with anything…” I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I’ve been dabbling with a new technique… And I think it’ll suit you and what you want. It’ll work as a healing reservoir. You do medical ninjutsu right?” He asked while preparing the ink, I nodded. “I’ve been modelling this after the strength of a hundred seal… But I don’t think it’s quite there yet… I honestly don’t know if I’ll ever get there, so I modified it to make it so you can add to it over time… As you do though, the tattoo will get bigger… So, keep that in mind. I know you like discretion.” Rei warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect.” I smiled prepping some of my chakra to infuse into the ink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be able to get a handle of it pretty easily, with the chakra control you have.” Rei commented. “Honestly if anyone could push this tattoo to where it needs to be… It’d be you.” Rei chuckled. “I promise, to make this special for you birdie.” Rei kissed my forehead before holding out the ink, I put my hand over the ink and infused my chakra into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Kakashi let go of my hand and rubbed his neck. “I’d like to include some of my chakra as well… If that’s ok, or if you can.” Kakashi told him nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can, but… You know you don’t get it back, right?” Rei warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how chakra works.” Kakashi chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright man, go for it.” Rei held out the ink and Kakashi infused a little of his chakra into it before giving me a kiss on the cheek through his mask. “Alright, turn around.” Rei instructed. I turned around and faced Kakashi who had pulled up a stool to sit in front of me. Rei began the process of tattooing the cherry blossom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you and sweet bean are getting along well then?” I asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… She’s a bit wild, just the way I like them.” Rei commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a handful… That’s for sure.” Kakashi chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look at birdie. What can I say… I like me a handful of tit and a handful of ass.” Rei joked. Kakashi and I both chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you two can keep seeing each other.” I suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that… But I’m going to leave it up to her…” Rei trailed off. After a moment he came back saying, “So put in a good word for me!” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” I told him while Kakashi took both of my hands in his and pressed my forehead to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit moving!” Rei demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” I whined. Kakashi’s thumbs smoothed the back of my hands while Rei continued to work on the cherry blossom. Silence fell as I closed my eyes and tried my best to remain still. After a good while I opened them and asked Kakashi, “Go take a peek.” I saw Kakashi walk behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful…” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw shucks, thanks scarecrow.” I could hear Rei smiling. Kakashi chuckled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your work really is nice, the detail is sublime.” Kakashi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scarecrow stop, you’re making me blush.” Rei joked. “It’s almost done.” Rei announced. Kakashi must’ve continued to watch him work as he finished up while I waited patiently. “Alright…” I felt him wipe away at the tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CLICK!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei handed me a polaroid. When I looked at it, it showed a beautiful simple cherry blossom on my shoulder blade. “When it grows, what will it look like?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will likely grow with petals around it, maybe another flower, if there's enough it’ll be a branch… Hard to tell.” Rei shrugged as I put my tank top back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it Rei. Thank you.” I pulled him into a hug. “How much do I owe you?” I pulled out my wallet but he waved me away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one’s on the house birdie. I’m sorry you had to go through that, but if my work helps you heal… That’s enough payment for me.” Rei smiled. I kissed his forehead before reaching for Kakashi’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I whispered before putting on my tanktop. We walked out of the basement and found Anko coming down the stairs wearing only one of Rei’s shirts and underwear while rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet bean, your friends are here…” Rei announced. Anko yelped as she ran back up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it did go well…” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said it didn’t.” Rei shrugged. “You guys want a drink?” Rei offered. I looked up to Kakashi as he wrapped his arm around me, his eye waiting for my response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I was thinking we might head back to the Leaf…” I told them both turning my gaze at the end towards Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So soon? I was just getting used to you being around again birdie!” Rei complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry but… I want to spend a few days at home before setting out again.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to…” Kakashi whispered to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure… I want to see the tree…” I whispered back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Just promise me you’ll visit me soon birdie.” Rei held out his arms, and I went in to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come visit too, you know.” I suggested. “Especially now you have sweet bean around.” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have to follow that suggestion.” Rei smiled pulling away. I walked back to Kakashi and leaned on him. “Oh. I keep forgetting to ask…. I need to know how to contact you… There’s been some eyes lurking around…” I walked to the bar and grabbed a napkin with a pen and wrote down my address.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my address. If you need me though, you don’t hesitate to summon me… I got you… You’re under my protection.” I encouraged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do birdie.” He told me while waving us off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Kakashi and I left, we went back to the inn, packed up, and left back to the leaf.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Boobs have the power of Kamui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>We were laying under the cherry blossom tree on a blanket. The stars could be seen through the branches that were a little more bare. My head rested on Kakashi’s stomach with his arm under his head and the other holding mine.</p><p>“You going to do anything tomorrow?” Kakashi questioned.</p><p>“I have to meet with Danzo, he’s going to want to discuss the report now that he’s read it in detail.” I told him. He sat up quickly, resting on his elbow.</p><p>“Kessho… I’m sure if you spoke with Tsunade… You shouldn’t go back-“</p><p>“Kakashi, I’m going back. I didn’t go through all of that for nothing. I’m going back and doing what I do best.” I told him sternly. He laid back down realizing he wasn’t going to change my mind about anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We were laying under the cherry blossom tree on a blanket. The stars could be seen through the branches that were a little more bare. My head rested on Kakashi’s stomach with his arm under his head and the other holding mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to do anything tomorrow?” Kakashi questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to meet with Danzo, he’s going to want to discuss the report now that he’s read it in detail.” I told him. He sat up quickly, resting on his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho… I’m sure if you spoke with Tsunade… You shouldn’t go back-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi, I’m going back. I didn’t go through all of that for nothing. I’m going back and doing what I do best.” I told him sternly. He laid back down realizing he wasn’t going to change my mind about anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here for you when you get back…” He told me before squeezing my hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m probably going to pull a shift at the hospital too… This way I can update Lady Tsunade on everything.” I informed him. “Do you have anything planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess I might as well do some errands… Wash the dogs and such…” Kakashi mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have something you wanted to do with me?” I asked him. He took my hand and kissed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular… But I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you…” He told me while sitting up and encroaching me. “Having you all to myself…” He spoke before placing rapid, repetitive kisses on my cheek, slowly moving to my neck. The kisses were quick and done in a way that felt ticklish and made me giggle. After plenty of those he separated, looked into my eyes and placed a hand on my cheek. “I just love spending time with you…” He cooed and I felt a smile creep on my face. “Come on.” He got up and held out his hand for me to grab and get up with him. “I’ll make us some dinner.” He offered while I got up. I grabbed the blanket and brought it inside. When I was inside, I let him make dinner while I read. After a while, the aroma wafting from the kitchen was far too great and distracting for me to continue reading, so I wandered to the entrance of the kitchen to watch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in his own little world sauteeing up the fish and veggies as the rice cooked, humming along to some song I didn’t recognize. His mind was elsewhere as he flipped the fish, gripping tightly onto the pan and flexing the muscles on his forearm that held two scars. He wore his skintight shirt-mask that he seemed to have 20 of along with grey sweatpants that were cuffed at the ankle. I folded my arms and rested my side against the wall watching him continue to cook away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the whole point of me offering to cook, is so you can relax…” He mentioned while not taking his eyes off of the food before he taste tested one of the veggies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’m not relaxed just watching you cook?” I hadn’t realized I was smiling so wide with my cheeks hot for getting caught watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirdo.” He teased. “It should be done in a minute. Go sit at the table and I’ll bring it over.” He instructed. He brought us bowls of rice, and placed a plate with the fish and veggies between us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks and smells wonderful… Thank you.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well go on then, you can thank me after you eat it.” He chuckled before digging in. I started eating only to have rice fall down my chest and somewhere into my bra. I started digging around for it only to notice Kakashi watching me with a vast interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He questioned with an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some rice fell in.” I told him while moving my breasts around trying to feel for the rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How often does this happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they catch pretty much anything my mouth doesn’t…” I muttered still searching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is, you need to practice your eating skills?” He teased while I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” I found the rice and ate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how much can you fit in there?” He questioned while pointing at my breasts with his chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they can fit plenty… They just mold around to whatever I put there.” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So boobs have the power of Kamui?” He questioned before taking a bite. I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Boobs have the power of Kamui.” I acknowledged before taking a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your boobs should become the next hokage. They’re very powerful.” He commented and I spat out the food in laughter before keeling over. By the time I straightened up Kakashi was halfway done with his meal and I had tears in my eyes. “It wasn’t that funny…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept imagining the hokage hat but they were nipple tassels.” I told him while chuckling and holding my stomach. That sent him off into a full blown laughing fit laughing fit. He started slamming his palm against the table while I started eating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok maybe it was that funny…” He told me once he settled down. We kept coming up with different scenarios for what would happen with my breasts as hokage throughout dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After helping Kakashi clean up I walked outside and jumped onto the roof, sitting cross legged and closing my eyes. I concentrated until a certain man tapped my shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” I asked him without opening my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” I heard him sit down next to me, his tone was curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a bunch of unused chakra. I’m transferring it to the Cherry Blossom before bed. It might not be a lot, but over time… It’ll build.” I explained. I felt him lift my shirt and that’s when I opened my eyes. “What are you doing?!” I exclaimed while swatting his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see it.” He whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” I took off my shirt and handed it to him. Closing my eyes again, I rested my palms on my knees and concentrated on storing my chakra into the cherry blossom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s glowing…” He mumbled while tracing a finger over it. I smiled slightly but shook my head ever so slightly and continued concentrating. I kept going until I started to feel tired. At that point I opened my eyes and looked to Kakashi who was still staring at the tattoo. “There’s a small petal.” I couldn’t help but smile. “Kessho… I…” He started, so I put my hand behind me on the roof and turned my body towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” I tilted my head to the side. His cheeks were red peeking out from underneath the mask and he was looking at me in a sense of… awe? He blinked a few times and it went away, instead he just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing… It can wait. You look tired, let’s go to bed.” He kissed my cheek and handed me my shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirdo.” I muttered under my breath, but I don’t think he heard me as he was already at the porch roof by then. Getting up I walked inside, closing the door behind me. Kakashi was already in bed, waiting for me to join him. When I got in, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek before we both fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You met with Itachi?!” Danzo snapped with his eye narrowed and his jaw clenched. “How did you find him so quickly if not for having seen him before?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got lucky! I knew the location of the Uchiha hideout from my research on the sharingan, and I found him before Sasuke did. That’s it, I swear!” I pleaded for him to believe me, not that he had much else of a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m supposed to believe that’s what it was? Luck?!” He continued to shout and I winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Lord Danzo, I don’t know what else to tell you.” I bowed deeply and stayed in that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… This is all you two spoke about?” He questioned while regaining his composure. I looked to his eye while maintaining a bowing position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lord Danzo.” I told him before looking back to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well… And what is of Itachi?” He interrogated. I straightened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was killed my Lord… By his brother, Uchiha Sasuke.” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” He handed me a bingo book. “These are a list of targets for you. If you encounter them, you are to assassinate on sight. Is that understood?” I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Danzo… I’m sorry if this is out of place for me to ask… But…” I hesitated wondering if it was too soon, but I think I know just how to frame it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, go on. I don’t have all day.” Danzo spoke impatiently while smacking his cane against the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, I like to research jutsu… With my experience in espionage, I’ve watched a lot of different jutsu in action and I was wondering if there was a library somewhere or something… I just really like learning new things, like the battle with Sasori, it was magnificent to watch their control of their puppets and mastery and I figured-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough. Yes. We have a library… And now that you have the seal, I’ll grant you access to it. You like researching jutsu you say?” He tilted his head slightly and and narrowed his eye again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lord Danzo.” I answered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind… We may need someone like you.” He spoke seemingly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need me for what, my Lord?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now. You are dismissed.” He waved me off and I was escorted to the library and given the key to it. When I walked inside, it was a smaller room with a table in the middle. There seemed to be old mission files intermixed as well. I ran my hands through the books looking at the different topics, and found a book on the sharingan with a mission file next to it. When I opened it, that’s where I saw the truth about the Uchiha massacre. How it was ordered by Danzo himself and sanctioned with Lord Third’s approval. I dropped the files on the table and planted both my palms on the table as I took it all in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bad… No wonder why they kept it hidden. And if Sasuke ever found out? He would surely want to go after the leaf… That must be why Danzo sent someone after him. I put the files back in the folder and put the folder back into the bookcase deciding that was enough of a heavy secret for one day. I walked out of the foundation and headed to hospital still somewhat in a daze. I clocked into a shift and wrote up the report for Tsunade about making it into Danzo’s inner circle… With excruciating details of their methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t me, it was Maruyama Hoshi. It wasn’t me, it was Maruyama Hoshi. It wasn’t me, it was Maruyama Hoshi. It wasn’t me, it was Maruyama Hoshi. I repeated this while rubbing my temples in a circular motion. It’s not working. I slapped my cheeks. Ok. I’m ok. I’m good. I submitted the report and went on to attend my patients.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days of working in the hospital until Kakashi told me we were being summoned by Tsunade. When I got to the Hokage’s office Sai and Sakura were already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho, let’s wait for Kakashi and Naruto.” Lady Tsunade mentioned. I nodded and stood against the wall. There were two toads in the room and two more outside… I knew they were with Jiraiya, but where was he… An unsettling feeling grew in my stomach as I contemplated the possibility that he might be… No… I can’t… Jiraiya is far too powerful for that. After some time, Kakashi came in with Naruto. I pushed myself off of the wall and stood by Kakashi. Lady Tsunade introduced Naruto as the child of prophecy to the Sage Toad, while Naruto was questioning the presence of the Sage Toad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they stopped fighting (well once Naruto stopped fighting), the Sage Toad announced that Jiraiya was killed in action. I took Kakashi’s hand and squeezed as I gasped staring at the toad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There had been rumors circulating that the leader of the Akatsuki resided in the village hidden in the rain. So Jiraiya boy went to pursue them to see if the rumors were true.” The Sage Toad informed us all. Idiot… He shouldn’t have gone alone… I warned him about what I saw… If he had just waited I could’ve gone with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The leader of the Akatsuki was in the hidden rain?” Sakura questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I recall, that village is extremely hard to get into…” Sai commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and Jiraiya is exceptionally skilled at infiltration and espionage tactics.” Kakashi explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes exactly.” The Toad Sage agreed. “Jiraiya boy encountered Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. The leader was also Jiraiya boy’s student, Nagato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait so he knew Pain?!” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem so, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This goes back, way back, Jiraiya took some war orphans under his wing.” Lady Fifth began to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But to defeat a shinobi as powerful as Jiraiya…” Kakashi contemplated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was because Pain possessed the rinnegan.” The Toad Sage confirmed, for Kakashi, Lady Tsunade and I at least. “There were six of them with the rinnegan. All with orange hair and piercings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were six?!” I covered my mouth for speaking out of term. That would certainly help explain how they were able to have eyes everywhere….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that even possible?” Kakashi wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I believe Jiraiaya boy discovered the secret and wrote the message on my back.” The Toad Sage removed his cloack and turned around to show numbers inscribed on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9, 31, 8</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>106, 7</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>207, 15</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Numbers in a sequence like that… Looks like a code using a book to reference to page and line/word numbers, but why does the first row have three numbers then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s everything I know about Jiraiya boy’s efforts.” Toad Sage finished. Naruto began to blame Lady Tsunade, and Kakashi yelled at Naruto to stop while scolding him. Naruto stormed off. The others in the room began discussing things as I started trying to think back to other possibilities for this code. Doesn’t look like anything from a standard code book either… It would end up saying: Above arrest about cannon arms faulty advise…. No… That doesn’t really make any sense… Above arrest, about cannon arms. Advise. Maybe? Who am I kidding if it’s going to be a code involving a book, it’ll be one of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In addition to the message on my back, Jiraiya managed to capture a hidden rain ninja hidden in the belly of that frog. And there’s one other thing.” The Toad Sage signed and another toad appeared. “In this toad is one of the bodies of Pain that Jiraiya managed to kill… One of the six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help with the autopsy right away my lady.” I offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. We will need all the help we can get.” Lady Tsunade acknowledged. “Sai and Kakashi, you are dismissed. The rest, let’s head down to the morgue.” I walked out with Kakashi and stood outside the office with him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be working on this likely day and night. I’d be happy to have you stop by.” I commented while smiling. He kissed my forehead through his mask and pulled me into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to stop by… Knowing you, you’ll forget to eat if I don’t.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho!” I heard Lady Tsunade yell. I quickly ran off waving goodbye to Kakashi while catching up with Lady Tsunade.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body of the dead pain lay on the examination table. It looked similar to the one I saw, but not the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Launch a full autopsy on this immediately, I don’t want you to miss anything. Shizune will choose the team, Kessho… You’ll be in charge. I trust you to be thorough.” The Hokage demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my Lady.” I nodded before she left me with the body. I washed my hands, put on my gloves and lab coat before beginning. I started to take off the Akatsuki robe, the ring, and the rest of the clothing while taking voice recordings of everything I was doing while preparing the body for autopsy.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading out to get some breakfast.” I told the autopsy team. The tired team grumbled to me and waved me off. I walked out of the hospital stretching my body and heading to the cipher core while feeling exhausted. I think I’ll take a nap in the on-call room when I get back… I was too groggy to notice the people who I accidentally hit with my shoulder as I walked past on my way, but the sun felt nice on my cheeks as I stared at the sky with my hands in my lab coat pockets. Shit. I’m not supposed to be wearing this… Fuck it… Too late now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked into the door of the cipher core to see Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei! What are you doing here?” He questioned all wide eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to check in on how the code is coming along. Of course you’d be put in charge of it…” I grumbled though I meant it as a compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t found anything yet. It’s not any one of the standard algorithms we use.” The man from the cipher core spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think it is, Shikamaru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, and why would I be the one in charge?” He questioned me with his arms crossed against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re the smartest shinobi I know.” I pushed his forehead with my index finger. “Although I haven’t met your dad…” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We likely won’t be able to solve it without the key…” The man from the cipher core said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve intercepted many different messages in my Anbu days and that looks like a standard book cipher. One of the numbers is the page number and the other is either the line or word number…. Plus Jiraiya is an author, so he wouldn’t likely need to have the book with him to write the message, so the key is one of his books. Problem is, I can’t figure out why the top row has three numbers in it…” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-a-anbu?” The man from the cipher core stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax… We don’t bite.” I told him before biting the air and giggling. Shikamaru was looking intently at the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei… I think you’re right… Who would know more about this?” He asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto I guess… I mean, he was with Jiraiya when he wrote his last book…” I shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it.” Shikamaru walked out and I went out behind him before stopping for some food along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I got back to the hospital I saw Kurenai waiting in the lobby. Kurenai! That’s right! Today was another sonogram. “Kurenai, I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, things have been pretty hectic around here lately.” I rambled while fiddling with my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I haven’t been waiting long.” She tried to comfort me which is what I was supposed to be doing for her. I walked over to Kameko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s her chart and take that thing off! That’s your lab coat, and there’s blood on it. You probably scared everyone on your way to get breakfast. Leave it here and take your damn doctor’s coat.” Kameko handed me the chart and my doctor’s coat while I took off my lab coat and handed it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Kameko.” I thanked her while putting on my doctor’s coat and grabbing the chart to see what room we were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear sometimes you run around here like a chicken with it’s head cut off.” Kameko grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too!” I shouted while putting my hand on Kurenai’s back and leading her to the room. Once inside, she laid on her back on the examination table, and I placed a cloth over her legs. She raised up her red dress over her stomach, and I placed the cool jelly over her lower stomach and began the ultrasound. “Uterus looks good, neck is fine, nose is fine…” I mumbled to myself while making notes. I turned the screen to her. “Here, is your baby, and here… Is the heartbeat.” I told her. Her eyes started to well up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everything is fine?” Kurenai asked with her voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine.” I reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when will I know whether it’s a boy or a girl?” Kurenai asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for some time now… But the due date is in february… About the 8</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span>.” I informed her while turning off the sonogram machine and handing her a rag to wipe her stomach with. “I’ll need to do a blood test. We just want to make sure all your hormone levels are normal. Just to be thorough, though from the sonogram I don’t think there’s any reason to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can we do that?” She questioned while cleaning her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do it right now.” I shrugged while she handed me the rag. I rolled over and placed the rag in the laundry basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” I told her before leaving to go grab the supplies. When I came back, I washed my hands, put on some gloves, and tied a rubber band around her arm. After feeling her veins, I grabbed the needle and stuck it in her arm, grabbed the tubes and started collecting blood. Once I was done, I taped down a pad of gauze and removed the rubber band. “All done. How’s your morning sickness?” I asked her while putting the tubes in my pocket and cleaning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still none.” She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Any other issues or questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I do have things I need to do though. When can I get the results of that test?” She questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop by tomorrow. I’ll be at the morgue. They should have them done by then. I’ll walk you out.” I told her while helping her up. I walked her out the front door and waved at Shikamaru who was waiting for her with Naruto. I dropped the samples off by the lab and ordered the tests. I went over to Kameko and grabbed my lab coat from her and left her with my doctor’s coat. After heading back to the morgue, I continued on with the autopsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>\\\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tissue samples show evidence of necrosis that then underwent regeneration. There’s for sure evidence of reanimation…” I mumbled while making notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you slept at all?” I heard Kakashi ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep is for the dead.” I told him while looking back into the microscope at the sample I had done immunohistochemistry on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho, if you don’t sleep some, you’re going to make mistakes… Now come on, I’m taking you to dinner.” He grabbed my arm pulling me away from the microscope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner?” I questioned while taking off my lab coat and gloves and placing it on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t eat lunch, did you?” Kakashi asked with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.” I shrugged. So that’s why I have this headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” He took my hand and pulled me into the elevator. In the elevator his arms wrapped around me, and his hands began to wander some. One was slowly wandering down cupping my lower cheek, while the other was moving up to cup one of my breasts. I popped my behind a little and backed him into the elevator wall while reaching up to lower his mask and pull him into a kiss. He groped at my breast and I let out a subtle moan and I felt him smile against my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DING!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We quickly retracted and he lifted up his mask. Exiting the elevator, he started to lead me far away from the hospital. “Where are we going?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere only we know.” He smiled at me. To our spot. Likely trying to drag me out to try and get me to rest some… But there was so much to do still, and it needed to be rushed… All of it. I let out a groan. “What are you thinking of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which antibodies I can use to test for reanimation… I think ideally I would want to use ones for cell renewal but that could also just point to them having good healing abilities… Plus I read a paper showing that frog oocytes promoted regeneration markers in human cells, so who’s to say that isn’t what we’re seeing here…” I rambled before turning to Kakashi to see him smiling at me while staring. “Why are you smiling at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you ramble.” He told me before putting his arm around me and pulling me into him as we walked to our spot.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we got there he took off the backpack he brought and pulled out a blanket for me to sit on. Afterwards he wandered off doing something while I laid down and stared at my scarecrow tattoo. That’s when I remembered that I haven’t stored any chakra lately… I should do that. I took off my shirt and mesh shirt and sat cross legged with my eyes closed concentrating on redirecting some of my chakra into the reservoir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, I felt some fingers delicately tracing the tattoo on my back. After a moment, I felt some soft lips pressed against it which made me smile. I stopped and turned around to Kakashi, who had lowered his mask. “Dinner is cooking in the fire. I hope you like it.” He mumbled while nosing his way to my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will be great.” I told him while kissing his cheek and wrapping my hands around his neck. “Thank you for pulling me out of the hospital.” Taken aback he created some distance between us to look in my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I think you need to repeat that.” He spoke in bewilderment with his eyebrows raised. I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for pulling me out of the hospital. That’s all you’re getting out of me.” I told him sternly and he chuckled. He laid down on the blanket with his arms under his head and I laid down with my head on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wondering…” He sat up with his elbow on the blanket as my head slid down to his stomach. “You mentioned that you and Rei didn’t become friends until you were teenagers… How’d that happen exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know…?” I questioned with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged while looking at the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a part of your past… And you don’t talk much about it, so now that there’s something tangible to ask about… I want to know.” He explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… Well… Rei’s bar is full of rogue shinobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, at least half of the people in there while we were there were rogue shinobi.” I smirked in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to the big fish without letting any of the small fish slide.” I explained. “Besides, Rei isn’t doing anything illegal, he’s just trying to make a living while protecting himself and the gift of his clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah but that’s a lot of rogue shinobi…” His brows were furrowed in frustration, trying to understand how I could justify something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why it’s a goldmine for intel. All sorts of rogue shinobi from all over converge there, have meetings, make deals, just have drinks… That’s why no names are allowed there, and no one is allowed in if they’re wearing any sort of village or clan sign. The only thing allowed are tattoos, because… Well… Can’t really take that off now can you?” I joked. Kakashi wasn’t very amused, but he was starting to see the benefits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Lord Third know about this place?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s the one who suggested it when I told him I hated the cuffs I was using to summon things. Rei and I first met when I was a kid still, but I went in my Anbu uniform. Waited for him outback, paid him upfront, and he led me down into the basement. His dad was piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed when I showed up. Young Anbu thing like me… So I handed him more cash and assured them my discretion as it was a risk for me as well. He agreed and I was Rei’s first customer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s how you met.” Kakashi stated with slight annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you were patient, I could continue the story.” I teased before placing a peck on his lips. He smiled and nodded for me to continue. “I when I got older and more… flirtatious… Old enough to start using my </span>
  <em>
    <span>assets</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the benefit of my missions… I went back there. I would show up in different disguises, different nicknames/aliases… But given the kind of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>theme</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the bar… There was a limit to how many things I could really change. Rei started picking up on it pretty quickly, especially since I quickly learned he had the most intel, being a bartender… Hearing everyone’s conversations…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you seduced him into ratting out his customers?” Kakashi analyzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less… Once I had done it enough, he put two and two together and realized I was all the same person, so he started getting curious… Hiked my skirt up… Looked at the tattoos a little too long and remembered who I was. Oh… When he first found out…. He was piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed.” We both laughed. “Eventually I got him to calm down and got him to see my side of things…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seduced him again, didn’t you?” Kakashi raised his eyebrow and I placed a hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You men are so easy to convince…” I teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we now?” He asked while pulling me up and into a kiss. The kiss intensified rapidly as our tongues danced and I reached to the zipper of his flak jacket, but he broke the kiss and I whined. “Seems like women are just as easy.” He teased. I huffed in frustration at being had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways.” I continued as he got up to check on the dinner. “Once I convinced him that I wouldn’t impede business, and I could offer him protection in return… We became friends.” I finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protection?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… The Horishi clan-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horishi… I’ve heard about them, though I thought there weren’t anymore…” Kakashi mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s on purpose. They were exploited heavily as I’m sure you know… So they went underground. Every now and again there’s people who find out about him… That’s where I come in to help.” I stated. Kakashi pulled the fish and veggies that had been wrapped in foil and placed by the fire. Once he unwrapped the foil, the aroma released and it smelled divine. He put everything onto a plate, and pulled out two bowls of rice with some chopsticks. “It smells really good.” I told him before taking a bite. “Tastes really good too…” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad.” He smiled too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now you know some more about me.” I told him before we both smiled and ate in silence. Once the food was completely devoured. We laid on the blanket for a while.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I had Kessho see that it was a book cipher because when I saw the number pattern, I immediately knew it was one. If my dumbass can see that, then so can Kessho who is literally a trained spy.<br/>Also that study about frog oocytes is an irl study, so... Congrats on learning about science while reading smut.</p><p>And lastly, shout out to Ruby who commented that she loved the cute playful stuff. Shortly after she commented that, I was eating rice and came up with the boobs are Kamui bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. I, She, They</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>“FUCK!” I jumped up. “Why’d you let me fall asleep?!” I shouted while scrambling.</p>
<p>“Because you needed it.” Kakashi groaned.</p>
<p>“Yes but this autopsy is urgent Kakashi, Lady Tsunade is going to bite my head off!”</p>
<p>“Go! I’ll clean up here.” He told me. I nodded frantically and started to run. “Wait!” He shouted.</p>
<p>“What??” I ran back to him as he got up. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep loving kiss that I couldn’t help but lean into. I ran my hands around his neck and jumped on him. He supported my weight by taking hold of my legs. I moaned slightly at the intensity but he broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Kessho…”</p>
<p>“Right.” I nodded and he dropped my legs down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“FUCK!” I jumped up. “Why’d you let me fall asleep?!” I shouted while scrambling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you needed it.” Kakashi groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but this autopsy is urgent Kakashi, Lady Tsunade is going to bite my head off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go! I’ll clean up here.” He told me. I nodded frantically and started to run. “Wait!” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What??” I ran back to him as he got up. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a deep loving kiss that I couldn’t help but lean into. I ran my hands around his neck and jumped on him. He supported my weight by taking hold of my legs. I moaned slightly at the intensity but he broke the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” I nodded and he dropped my legs down. I cupped his face and looked into his eye while he pressed his forehead against mine. “I love you… And thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too… Now go!” He instructed, and with that I ran off to the hospital morgue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed onto one of the rods that were previously thought to be piercings within pain. The rod… It feels like there’s a small amount of chakra in it…. I should place some in a mass spec. After sheathing the outside with some PBS, I spun down the pbs gently onto a slide hoping to get some cells from it. I took the slide and ran a diffi quick stain on it to see any morphology and rinsed the slide to mount it. Once I had it wet mounted, I walked over to the microscope and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where the fuck am I?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie!” Rei shout/whispered. This slide is going to be ruined. Fuck. I placed the slide down onto the counter containing the piercings and took off my lab coat. I turned around to see a panicked Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” I questioned while I opened my mind to listen in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re looking for the clan.” He whispered. Four men above. All have mind blocks on them. There’s more coming after as I could hear them speaking to each other…. Set to arrive in 10 minutes. I pointed out approximations of where the four were located.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get these two when I flicker out. When I do, you get the one above, then sneak up behind the other while I get them from the front. Got it?” I instructed. He nodded. “There’s reinforcements coming in. We need to get these four quickly. They’re 10 minutes out. “ I flickered out and pulled two senbon out of my hair while being shrouded and dispersing my chakra. I breathed in and flicked my wrist to get the two in front. I then jumped from the wall I was on and tumbled out to face one of the other intruders, quickly grabbing my sai. Rei came up from behind and held his arms around his back before I threw my sai in the intruder’s chest. I put my foot against the intruder’s stomach and pulled out my sai while Rei let go and let him fall forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” Rei asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we don’t want them to break your bar do we?” I asked him and he shook his head desperately. “We have to lure them out some.” As soon as we walked outside there were more than a dozen men approaching. “You lead the way, see if there’s some water source we can lure them to.” I told Rei as we began to run as fast as our legs could take us with the men following closely behind. We ran out of town and through the forest to a nearby stream. I took the lead and ran on it pushing chakra onto my feet, with Rei doing the same behind. “Ok, so when I say jump, you jump and make sure you don’t land in the water… Ok?” I told him and he nodded. I began lining my sai with lightning and building on it immensely as I ran up the stream. I tried my best to add layer after layer of lightning on one of my sai until it couldn’t hold anymore. When that happened I told Rei, “Jump!” I turned around quickly while jumping and threw the sai at one of the men behind me while landing on the bank. It worked… I managed to shock 10 of them… 6 still left. I put away my sai and pulled out the chakra blades that I had yet to break in… This will be fun. I lined my chakra blade with wind chakra and lunged at one of the people after us with a punch to the face. I spun around to avoid the attack of one while slicing the neck of another. Jumping up, I dodged a sword that swung low while tumbling and pulling my sai from the man that I had originally hit. I placed the sai in its holster and continued on with the fight. I kicked one in the gut, punched the one next to them in the face, dodged a punch while swiping my foot down underneath one of them I was able to get away with slitting their throat as they came down. I breathed in deeply… Four more to go. I tumbled to the side to avoid a sword coming down on me and quickly jumped back up. I veered down a punch aimed at me with a punch of my own before returning that punch with one of my own to the person’s face. With the chakra blade and the wind power, that seemed to be enough to bash their skull in… Three more to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By this time one of them had started fighting with Rei, but Rei seemed to be doing fine on his own, so I worked on the final two. I started with the one with the sword. Tried a few punches, but kept having to create distance between us to avoid getting hit with the sword. The other came from behind me and grabbed me. I quickly elbowed the side of their chest to loosen their grip, grabbed their arms, bent forward and threw them from behind me, lunging them forward towards the one with the sword. I quickly jumped on the one with the sword and stabbed them in the chest before they could react. The other tried to get me from behind again, but Rei got to them just in time by snapping their neck. Both of us were out of breath, but Rei still helped me up by holding his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn birdie… Your lock picking might be rusty… but your fighting has improved…” He commented and I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on… We need to go back to the bar. I paralyzed the initial two. They can tell us what’s up.” I told him while putting my chakra blades away and heading back to the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I crouched in front of one of the men with the senbon in his neck and pulled him up, dragging him to the center of the room. I took the chakra rope that Rei gave me and tied their hands behind their back in a way that their hands were far enough apart to where they couldn’t sign. Then I tied their legs together. After placing my hand on their head, I determined that there were far too many layers to the mind block for me to remove them in the amount of time that I needed to. We had no way of knowing that there weren’t going to be anymore people sent. I removed the senbon from their neck and gave them instructions. “Here’s how it's going to go. You’re going to tell me what I want to know, or I’ll torture you until you do. So why don’t we make this less painful for you, and instead we just skip to the part where you tell me everything. Sound good?” I questioned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a tiny little lady like you going to do to me.” The man scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not see me drenched in blood right now? Did you not notice your reinforcements are nowhere to be found? I took most of them out.” I told him while pointing to myself. I then motioned to Rei with my head, “He helped some.” The man scoffed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a leaf shinobi. You can’t do anything to me.” The man chuckled. I grabbed one of their fingers and dislocated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what?” I faced him head on and took off my bandana that had the leaf insignia on it and handed it to Rei. “I’m not here on official Leaf business. In fact, for all intents and purposes, I might as well be a rogue shinobi right now. I also, just learned some new and very interesting ways to torture people… And on top of that…” I couldn’t help but start to giggle. “I know medical ninjutsu.” She warned while reaching back to the man’s hand. “So I know how to do this.” She told the man while dislocating his middle finger with a smile. “And this.” She dislocated his ring finger while giggling. “And this.” She dislocated his pinky. “And I can do all of this.” She dislocated his thumb. “While making sure to cause as much pain, with minimal risk of losing you. So if I were you…” She started to laugh. After a moment she tried to calm herself down, even slapping her face a little. “I would answer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rei pulled her aside. “Birdie… Are you ok?” He asked with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Go take care of the mess we made; I’ll have this taken care of soon.” I told him while patting his shoulder. She turned back to the man on the floor and stared him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crazy.” The man said. She nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I am… But that just means you’re going to want to answer me even quicker.” She told him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know nothing!” The man shouted. She reached behind him and broke his wrist. When she looked at him again, she cocked her head to the side and pouted her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re lying. You see, you arrived in a team of four. Then there were 16, which is another four teams of four. Which means…” She smiled. “This was a coordinated attack. You aren’t wearing headbands, so either you’re professional mercenaries and someone hired you for a lot of money, or the people who ordered this didn’t want it traced back to their village, so the mission is black ops… WHO. SANCTIONED. THE. MISSION?!” She yelled while holding the man’s nostrils. The man didn’t say anything so she broke his nose. “I’m going to ask you again. WHO. SANCTIONED. THE MISSION?” She couldn’t help but start laughing again as she placed one hand on the man’s foot and another on the man’s leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no nononono! Okay I’ll talk.” The man shouted. She placed a hand on the man's cheek and pushed back their hair with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She cooed. “Now answer!” She demanded while pulling his head back by the hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok! It was sanctioned by the one they call Pain from the Hidden Rain village. They told us they needed the guy alive and to get his equipment… Whatever that means.” The man was telling the truth, she knew this because it would make sense given all the layers onto the mind block.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REI!” I shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He peeked his head into the door through the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pack your bag, get all your important shit. You’re closing up shop for now and coming with me to the Leaf.” I ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie, I can’t just leave-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REI!” I shouted while walking over to him. “This is far more serious than anything I can take on myself.” I told him while staring him down with my face so close to his I could feel his breath on my face. “You’re going to pack up your shit, and you’re coming with me to the Leaf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes mistress- I mean- I- Birdie.” He nodded and quickly ran down to the basement. She walked over to the man and killed him along with his paralyzed companion. She knew she couldn’t let him go, as he would tell them where Rei was heading. She walked down stairs to grab her lab coat and the slide, very carefully making sure to not let the wet mount slide move around much. Once Rei met her at the door they made their way out to the Leaf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I approached the Leaf with Rei, we were both giggling and laughing the way there while reminiscing. When I looked over to the gate and saw the destruction that lie ahead, the battles being fought, the fires ensuing, I dropped the sample I had been so cautiously carrying. “You know my address, right?” I asked Rei while placing my hand on his chest, balling my hand into a fist at his shirt without taking my eyes off of the destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Birdie-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head there! I have to go!” I ran as quickly as I could muster while opening my mind to the thoughts around me searching for Kakashi. There were thoughts racing and yelling as I decided to jump up on the roofs for a better view. I tried searching the thoughts that were incoming to see if I could see Kakashi in any of them, but there was nothing there. My stomach turned in knots as I passed by all the destruction, but it seemed most people had been evacuated by then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi… Where are you…? I saw Choza Akimichi on the ground and jumped over to him since he didn’t have a Katsuya on him yet. I started checking him with my medical ninjutsu, healing him where I could on hand. He was severely injured, but alive… And ok if he made it to the hospital. There’s no way I’d be able to carry him myself… As if Choji himself heard me, he dropped down before me. “Take him to the hospital. He should be ok, but you need to hurry. Have you seen Kakashi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Kessho-sensei…” Choji apologized while looking behind me. With the tears welling up in his eyes, my face felt flushed with my stomach churning. I closed my eyes and turned around. I heard Choji run off with his father while I stayed there with my eyes closed. Slowly I opened them to see my silver haired man… My scarecrow… My star… Crushed between boulders with his head hanging forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NOOOOO!!!” I wailed while slamming my fist on the ground feeling the hot tears stream down my cheeks. This can’t be happening, not him too… I quickly started to remove all the rocks one by one digging him out with my bare hands. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no” I repeated over and over as I worked on digging him out. I could feel my hands shaking as I kept going, growing desperate while adrenaline coursed through me. Once I finally dug him out and held him in my arms, I checked his vitals… But there were none to feel. His heart had stopped a while ago, and he was completely devoid of chakra. He probably drained himself completely trying to save everyone… If only he hadn’t given me some… Maybe… I need to get him to the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I propped him up on my back and started to make my way back to my home, going quickly, trying my best to not waste any time. Luckily the location where he… It wasn’t too far off. I quickly got home and rested him up against our tree, lowered his mask, and gave him one last kiss before raising his mask again. He was starting to grow cold… And I could feel it as I pressed my forehead against his while I wept. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I wasn’t here, and I’m sorry you aren’t anymore… I have to go help… But I’ll come back as soon as I can. I promise… I love you Kakashi…” I told him before kissing his cold forehead. I got up and stood for a moment, wiping my tears away. She took in a deep breath and slapped herself in the face a couple times before running off into battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She headed to the intelligence division to get updated only to find one of the Pains there having summoned a giant rhino and a multi headed dog. Katsuyu had let her know of the intel Kakashi managed to gather in his final battle, but this Pain was clearly a different one. That’s when Inoichi mentioned that he saw this one dead, only to have them before us now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense. Preliminary autopsy reports from the Pain we gathered showed evidence of potential reanimation jutsu.” She informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to discuss things, let’s go.” Shizune demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now? But we can’t.” Inoichi hesitated as the multi headed dog growled while the Pain watched us. Ibiki stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all go, leave this to me and the Anbu. We can handle this.” Inibki ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go! Together we can find out who Pain really is.” Shizune insisted. “We need to go to the cipher division.” They all moved out to the cipher division with a mini Katsuya on their shoulder. Destruction seemed to increase as they made their way through the town. They huddled outside of the cipher division while one Anbu stood guard over the four of us. “There are six Pains, and each one can only use one jutsu type. That means that the Pain that Jiraiya defeated was brought back in that body.” She nodded in agreement with the assessment Shizune made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no mistake, when that woman was brought to the tower, that body was a corpse.” Inoichi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you saw her, did she have one of these embedded in her?” Shizune asked while holding up the chakra rod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. There wasn’t any present.” Inoichi confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Lord Fukasaku was right. Pain has the power to bring the dead back to life.” Shizune analyzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t be so sure that they’re entirely back to life…” She interjected. “What if those rods just help the chakra flow, and the body is a vessel. If we think back to Jiraiya’s message ‘The real one is not among them’… What if the real one isn’t one of these pains?” She wondered. “You said that the rods transmit chakra, right?” Shizune nodded. “What if someone is controlling them from afar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing…” Shizune agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s in the shadows and casting all of those chakra signals, using them to manipulate those bodies?” Inoichi asked to confirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s the working hypothesis. It’s the only thing that makes sense when you put all the data together.” She assessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever it is possesses considerable chakra.” The Anbu operative commented. “And to do so, so easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s similar to our Yamanaka clan’s jutsu. But we can only control one person at a time, so if there are six of these Pains, then does that mean there are six different people controlling them?” Inoichi explored different possibilities in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way to know that.” Shizune commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it doubtful… Lord Fukusaku mentioned that all of the eyes are connected. He said that what one Pain sees, the other can see as well. I highly doubt there’s multiple if they can all see the same thing. I think they’re converging all six pains into one… But I don’t deny that there’s the possibility of other entities as well.” She scrutinized the theory.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this is like the mind transfer jutsu, they have to be as close to the receiver in order to transmit their chakra. Otherwise they couldn’t do such a complex jutsu.” Ino pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a really good point… They must be nearby. We need to inform Lady Tsunade.” She started to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We must form a search party immediately.” Shizune commented. She wasn’t a fan of this idea, but that was for Lady Tsunade to decide. Suddenly a Pain jumped down in the middle of all five of them. They released a smoke bomb and Inoichi, Ino, the Anbu operative, and her jumped back while Shizune was taken by the Pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not move. Or she dies.” The Pain instructed. Inoichi cursed out loud in frustration while she clenched her fists. “Mount Myoboku.” The pain stated. That’s where Naruto is… This one can search memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how?!” Ino exclaimed. The summons began to disappear…. They were retreating, likely to go after Naruto. She started to make my way to the Hokage’s tower. While the other’s stayed behind with Shizune and the Pain. She started jumping from rooftop to rooftop making her way to the building. Rushing as quickly as she could to the tower. When she arrived, there were four Anbu agents on the roof and Lady Tsunade was looking up to the sky. She tried to look up to what the Hokage was looking at, but all she could see was some figure up very high in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s planning to do something, I just know it.” Lady Fifth muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what?” The Anbu operative with purple hair asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s bound to be something big.” Lady Tsunade had turned now and saw me. “Kessho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Not now.” She told the Hokage. “We have a working theory about Pain. We believe that these are all reanimations being controlled by the actual Nagato elsewhere. I would like permission to pursue and try to pinpoint where they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How-… Never mind. Yes, please do so. And hurry… Whatever’s coming can’t be good.” Lady Tsunade commented. “Katsuyu protect everyone!” The Hokakge jumped off of the roof and went into the battle ground that once was the leaf village. She started to make her way to the morgue hoping to get a hold of one of the chakra rods. She started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making her way to the morgue. A bright white light began to fill her vision and it was coming from the direction of the Pain that was up in the sky. She stopped… And stood still… Wondering if she would already be seeing her silver haired man so soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light receded and was replaced by a loud rumbling sound coming from the center of the leaf. She quickly started jumping away towards the outskirts as quickly as she could physically bring herself to do. The earth was rumbling underneath her as she tried to escape the blast, but she was quickly consumed by the powerful eruption behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katsuyu had protected her body and slowly released her from the slug body. When she was released, she saw the destruction. A giant crater lay in place of the once bustling city. Kakashi’s apartment, gone. The bar they usually all hang out at, gone. Amai’s, gone. The hospital, gone. Everything was slowly crumbling away. This life she had built around her, the one that she had fought so hard against… Fought so hard against, for this very reason… It was all now gone… Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as her legs gave in beneath her. She fell to the ground sobbing while on all fours. In anger, she started punching at the rubble underneath her while shouting, yelling, and cursing. Everything she knew was falling apart and worst of all, there were all these feelings attached along to it. Just go numb. Just go back… Back to the way things were before. Slowly the punches stopped, as did the yelling, and she receded into herself while looking down at the rubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finally looked up again… They were numb. The only thing left on their mind was the mission. They realized they were still wearing the lab coat and felt around at the pockets. In the pocket that Shizune was closest to, they found the chakra rod. They assessed that Shizune must have put it in there during the blast for safe keeping. Good. Now to determine how to find them. Three large toads appeared in the crater. They concluded that Naruto must’ve arrived. That will help keep the Pains at bay. Focus. They began to analyze what they knew about the rod. The rod has the ability to transmit and receive chakra. The rod can pinpoint the location of Nagato. The jutsu and ability they use mimics the Yamanaka jutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Tsunade is in the center. This is not good. They jumped down to the crater to go assist Lady Tsunade. Protecting the Hokage comes before any mission. They stood by the Anbu agent, but Naruto insisted on her leaving. Lady Tsunade handed a katsuyu to Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that I’ve mastered nature energy, I can sense everyone’s chakra. I probably shouldn’t bring this up now but… Sneaky-sensei… Is Kakashi-sensei…?” Naruto questioned. They felt a lump grow in her throat as a single tear fell down her cheek while she willed the others away. She could see Naruto eying her reaction in his periphery. “I see.” Naruto told the toad holding Lady Fifth to leave, they jumped and left along with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once atop the rubble once again, they started to study the situation where they left off. If the ability mimics the Yamanaka jutsu, then they need to be nearby. The Pains have their rods inserted in order to transmit and receive signals. In order to pinpoint the location, they would need to insert the rod into themselves. To ensure it is done with the least damage, they would need to go home and pull out their medical tools. They rushed to their house, hoping their house far out enough to have their house still be intact. They rushed back to their home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. They, She, I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>Their house was intact. The debris accumulated a few streets back before theirs. That meant Kakashi would also be safe, but they dared not to look.</p>
<p>“Birdie! What’s going on?!” Rei asked as they walked into the house. They ignored Rei as they went into their vast closet searching for the medical supplies. Rei had followed them in. “HELLO?!?! Birdie!? What the fuck is going on out there?! Am I even safe here any more?!” Rei was being erratic and placed a hand on their shoulder.</p>
<p>“Rei, you are safe here. This seems to be one of the few safe places left in the village. Please just stay here. I’m on important business. The person who sent those people after you? They’re the ones who did all of this. So please just leave me be.” They demanded.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their house was intact. The debris accumulated a few streets back before theirs. That meant Kakashi would also be safe, but they dared not to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie! What’s going on?!” Rei asked as they walked into the house. They ignored Rei as they went into their vast closet searching for the medical supplies. Rei had followed them in. “HELLO?!?! Birdie!? What the fuck is going on out there?! Am I even safe here any more?!” Rei was being erratic and placed a hand on their shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei, you are safe here. This seems to be one of the few safe places left in the village. Please just stay here. I’m on important business. The person who sent those people after you? They’re the ones who did all of this. So please just leave me be.” They demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie I saw Scarecrow out there by the Cherry Blossom… Is he…?” Rei questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. He is dead.” She told him in a manner that was more harsh and cold than she intended all while looking down at the star and scarecrow on her finger. She felt tears welling up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry birdie-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do this right now.” They told Rei while they grabbed the medical supplies and headed over to the dining table. They wiped down the dining table with alcohol and removed their lab coat. They wiped down the chakra rod and placed it on the table. They then laid out the medical tools and wiped them down with a bleach solution so that tissue doesn’t stick to them. They set up everything very delicately and patiently while Rei sat at the table watching closely. In order to locate, the incision would likely need to be at least a few centimeters. They would first try cutting at the skin and see if that was all the depth needed. Though given how deep the rods were buried in that Pain, it’s likely they will need to go through muscle. They would likely need arms and leg mobility retention to complete the mission, the next source of muscle to choose would be their core. Obliques would be safest to prevent hitting any vital organs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They removed their blood soaked cropped sweatshirt, along with the mesh shirt underneath. After sanitizing the area, they grabbed the scalpel and prepared to make the incision only to have Rei grab their wrist. “What do you think you’re doing!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REI! I told you to butt out of this. This does not concern you, now let go of my wrist before I hurt you!” They warned Rei. Rei let go of their wrist. They proceeded to make the incision and wipe away the blood. Once they finished, they inserted the rod underneath the skin to then close their eyes and focus on the frequency. The signal was there, but it was not strong enough. They removed the rod and placed it onto the table. Grabbing the scalpel, they made a deeper incision, tearing into the muscle. Once they used medical ninjutsu to stop the bleeding, they inserted the rod into their stomach, past the skin, and into the muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They closed their eyes and sensed the chakra. The signal was strong… They would be able to pinpoint a location now, but they needed to keep the rod in. They grabbed a suturing kit, gauze, and alcohol wipes and placed them into one of their pockets. Afterwards, they cleaned the scalpel and other tools used. Once everything was cleaned they put the tools away in the box, and brought the box into the closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out of the house and closed their eyes, trying to feel where the transmission was coming from. When they got outside, they heard it. The ninetails… They rushed to the edge of the crater as swiftly as they could. When they looked down they saw a skeleton had formed on the outside of the nintails. There’s five tails… Naruto appeared to be all consumed by the ninetails. Where is Yamato? They hadn’t seen Yamato since Yamato originally left on the mission with Naruto… They must be off doing something else for the Anbu… What horrible timing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another large blast went off, but this time it was within the crater and was contained. There were six tails now… The most that there has ever been. They were distracted watching the battle between the ninetails and the last Pain. There was a lot to behold as rocks flew up trying to encompass the ninetails in a giant sphere. Tails began to poke out of the sphere. They counted eight. Out appeared a beast with muscle on the outside, as it had no skin or fur. It was time for them to leave. They should not be here when the destruction from this is released. They quickly started making their way towards the signal they were receiving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way to the base of a nearby mountain. There was great certainty that the location of Nagato would be there, at the peak of the mountain. They knew the climb would be hard with the rod in her core, but they needed to make the climb. Slowly but surely, they threw themselves up the tree and started climb upwards from tree branch to tree branch. Once they got close to the peak, they shrouded themselves in invisibility and dispersed their chakra. After peering in closely and using their sensory abilities, they could see they were located within the tree. There was a paper camouflage door disguising their access into the tree. When they saw this, they retreated further down the mountain making sure they were sufficiently far away to prevent detection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After sitting down, they pulled out their materials and placed them on their lap. They carefully pulled out the rod and performed medical ninjutsu on the muscle to try and heal it. Once they finished with that, they opened the suture kit and began to close the skin. Afterwards, they used medical ninjutsu to seal the wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneaky-sensei! How did you?” Naruto saw the rod beside her and the wound she had just finished sewing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you weren’t all consumed by the beast.” They commented. “I believe that there’s two people in there, one of them is the real Pain, the other is the Akatsuki member that deals with paper-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to do this alone.” Naruto demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t allow that. I have orders from Lady Tsunade-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to talk to him. I want to try and resolve this. I know you’re in pain right now, but I need to do this.” Naruto insisted. They hesitated, but they knew Naruto had a way with words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… Make things right. I do insist on waiting outside the door, but I won’t interfere unless you give me a signal. You have my word.” They promised. Naruto nodded and helped her up. Together they reached the top of the mountain and they waited outside while Naruto went in to meet Nagato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They heard about the things Jiraiya taught Naruto, and how Nagato spoke in a way that was condemning Jiraiya and Naruto for being too idealistic. Naruto in turn asked questions, wanting to hear Nagato’s story, in order to try and understand the enemy… And why they became the enemy in the first place. They learned about how Nagato’s parents were killed in front of them by leaf shinobi who had mistaken his parents for enemies in the war. How Nagato then killed them with their rinnegan that had just awoken. After having gathered with Konan (the one with him currently) and Yahiko, they stole food and made their way to survive. How they then went into the war in pursuit of Hanzo or the Sanin in order to become their students. Nagato explained that they found the Sanin and Jiraiya took them in, working to train them after Yahiko was attacked and Nagato killed the rogue shinobi that had attacked them. That was when Nagato experienced pain, and how he formed his own ideals about it and how to handle it. Lastly he told the story of how Hanzo had killed Yahiko. How Danzo paired up with Hanzo in attempts to usurp the seat of Hokage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danzo… Always seemed to have his hands in any sort of mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto claimed to understand, without being able to forgive Nagato. He then said that he would not bring harm to them. At first this shocked them. They didn’t understand how after all the death and destruction that Naruto could just let it all go. After a moment of contemplation… They realized they weren’t letting it all go. He was taking it upon himself. She found it… admirable… She thought about how Naruto always did have a way with people…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagato did not seem happy at Naruto’s words. Yet Naruto’s determination shocked Nagato. It resonated within him. Naruto began to speak about Jiraiya’s first book, one about shinobi… She made a mental note to pick it up to read it one of these days. Naruto reassured Nagato that he would become Hokage and bring peace to the Leaf. Nagato doubted Naruto’s self-assurance. Naruto started to talk and show Nagato his resilience, which she had seen firsthand. Nagato expressed the self-doubt he had in himself, but how he chose to believe in Naruto. I then heard him talk about wanting to perform the rinne-rebirth. I’m not sure what’s going on there, but I heard him struggling while performing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, the villagers are coming back to life!” Lady Katsuya told me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Kakashi?” I questioned starting to feel tears welling up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s alive too!” Katsuya announced. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall as I collapsed onto the tree branch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” I questioned in disbelief… Too afraid to believe it to be true for fear of being hurt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… He’s ok.” Katsuya confirmed. I let out a deep sigh of relief as I continued to feel tears roll down my cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me know.” I was so grateful. The paper tree began to shed and Naruto came out. The purple haired woman coated a white haired man in papers. They then went down to a battle ground with Naruto to collect one of the Pains and coat them in paper as well. I followed along quietly, trying to give them their space as I promised Naruto I would. I followed Naruto to a grave stone that presumably belonged to Jiraiya and helped him on the way back by holding an arm of his draped over her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Naruto… For making things right.” I told him while feeling tears well up in my eyes again. Naruto was so tired though all he could really muster was a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Naruto looked like he might faint, Kakashi appeared before them, just in time to catch Naruto as he fell forward. “Good job.” Kakashi complimented Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still, I’ll carry you.” Kakashi encouraged and Naruto sank into him while I walked by their sides, bawling silently like an idiot, just so happy that my silver haired star was actually alive again. We walked in silence through the forest. When coming up to the clearing, a large crowd had amassed. “They’ve all been waiting for you to return.” Naruto got down off of Kakashi’s back. “Naruto, you did well.” Kakashi was so proud of his student. He’d be beaming the entire way if he wasn’t so tired himself. A large crowd of kids started rushing towards him as Kakashi and I backed up some. I reached out for his hand, almost making sure that he was real. When our hands met, he gave me a gentle squeeze, letting me know that he was really there and alive after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We both stood by watching Naruto, admiring the shinobi he was shaping up to be. A powerful, well spoken, caring shinobi… One who only wanted what was best for the village, no… For all shinobi. I leaned into Kakashi and rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to watch Naruto get thrown up in the air.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I always carry it with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>“I can’t believe that your house actually made it through unscathed.” Kakashi commented as we approached my house.</p>
<p>“Let’s just call it what it is… Our house.” I turned to look up at him, his cheeks growing a slight shade of pink. “I guess it took one of our places turning to rubble for us to move in together.” I joked while he snorted. “What…? Too soon?” I questioned.</p>
<p>“Maybe a little.” He squeezed as we held on to each other trying to make sure that we didn’t fall apart from exhaustion as we walked. “Is that-“</p>
<p>“Oh yea… So it turns out the Akatsuki was after him… More specifically Pain, but I don’t know if Madara is after him too, or what… So I brought him here… Without realizing what was going down…” I explained hesitantly while trying to bury my face in his side. I heard Kakashi sigh.</p>
<p>“He gets the couch.” Kakashi stated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that your house actually made it through unscathed.” Kakashi commented as we approached my house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just call it what it is… Our house.” I turned to look up at him, his cheeks growing a slight shade of pink. “I guess it took one of our places turning to rubble for us to move in together.” I joked while he snorted. “What…? Too soon?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little.” He squeezed as we held on to each other trying to make sure that we didn’t fall apart from exhaustion as we walked. “Is that-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea… So it turns out the Akatsuki was after him… More specifically Pain, but I don’t know if Madara is after him too, or what… So I brought him here… Without realizing what was going down…” I explained hesitantly while trying to bury my face in his side. I heard Kakashi sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He gets the couch.” Kakashi stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he does, I killed 17 men for him today before I got back to the leaf.” I informed him while Rei waved at us from the porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re covered in blood?” He asked and I nodded. Rei started shouting as we came into ear shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie! I saw scarecrow’s body moved but I never would’ve imagined that was why! Wait, he’s not some sort of zombie is he?!” Rei beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei… I love your enthusiasm, but we are far too exhausted for this right now. Also, you’re either getting the couch or futon. I’ll let you figure it out.” I patted Rei’s shoulder and continued on inside. Kakashi and I walked along into the bathroom, not really caring at this point whether Rei noticed or not. We both showered quickly, trying to get all the grime, gunk, and blood off of us. Once that was done, I ran a bath with the works. Epsom salt, bubbles, and I even tossed some petals in for extra pampering. Kakashi got in first, and I got in after so he could have the extra leg room he needed. He wrapped his arms around me as we both relaxed. “I’m so happy you’re with me right now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy I got to come back.” He confessed. Those words filled my heart… Coming from Kakashi? That meant everything. I turned back to meet his gaze and placed a hand on his cheek. He pulled me into a kiss, the first one we had since he had come back to life. It was everything I needed it to be: gentle, intimate, and most importantly… filled with love. We both felt each other’s lips turn up into a smile as we pressed our foreheads together. “I saw my father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?” I asked, feeling wonder, but quickly remembering this might not have been a pleasant experience for him, I tried to stay neutral. “How was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good… Really good…” He whispered while sinking further into the bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me everything.” I asked him while sinking in and resting my head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he asked me to tell him the story of my life… I told him about Obito…” He kissed my cheek. “Rin…” He kissed it again. “Minato-sensei…” He kissed it again and his lips lingered this time for a moment before continuing. “I told him that I met this wonderful girl over dinner with Minato and Kushina. I told him I didn’t know who she was at the time, but that I wanted to make her mine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told him about me…?” I questioned looking up to meet his gaze. His eye was soft and he started to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did…” He cooed while placing a hand on my cheek. He leaned in to give me a small peck. When he pulled away my eyes fluttered open and he continued, “You’re a big part of my life Kessho… Of course I told him about you. I told him about how we met… How we struggled at first and ended things. I told him about my students…. I then told him how you came into my life again.” He brushed my hair behind my ear before moving his hand down my waist to pull me up so my face was level to his. “I told him about how you made me work to win you over again.” We both let out a chuckle. “How you got pregnant.” He placed his hand on my lower stomach and caressed it. “How we lost…” His voice cracked slightly. “How it broke us…” His eye grew sad, so I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his other cheek. “How our students set us up on a blind date to help us find each other again…” I retreated to meet his gaze while he continued to speak. “I told him all about you… How strong, beautiful, patient, caring, and mysterious you are.” A smile grew across my face and my heart felt so full as I tried to push some of his hair back to see more of that face I love. “He likes you…” He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He-he does?” My smile turned into a toothy grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he does… When he heard the way I spoke about you… He told me that he’s glad I found someone to love as much as he loved my mother.” He whispered. I couldn’t help but feel so loved in that moment. I was with my star, his arms still wrapped around me, in our home that was still standing… I felt so… Lucky. I was getting all of these things that I had never even dreamed were possible for me. All of these impossible things suddenly felt so very real to me and it filled me with unbelievable joy. I stared in his eye, that lazy tired eye that was studying me closely as he leaned in for a kiss. Our lips grazed delicately… loosely as they swept past each other. We both felt too tired to really start anything, but the intensity of emotions was still running high, so he pulled away. “Why don’t we get out and go lay under the tree for a bit?” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful.” I smiled, breathing him into a quick kiss before separating and getting up and out of the tub. I summoned some pants for Kakashi and I summoned a sweatshirt and short shorts for me. When we both finished getting dressed I opened the bathroom door and walked out to find Rei on the couch reading one of my dirty novels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously birdie? No TV? What do you do all day?” Rei whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go set up some blankets, and I’ll make some tea for us.” I whispered to Kakashi before kissing his cheek. I walked into the kitchen before responding to Rei. “I either work, read, or train.” I shrugged while putting on the kettle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten boring birdie!” Rei scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly.” I scoffed at his words. “I’m still a total badass.” I placed one of my hands on my hip and puffed out my chest a bit while wearing a smirk as I waited for the kettle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Badass doesn’t mean you’re not boring.” Rei waved the book at me as if warning me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m still plenty of fun. Just ask Scarecrow.” I winked at Kakashi as he looked back at me before walking outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Kakashi got a little flustered before he sighed and left to go out to the tree while I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that how he normally is? Flustered like that?” Rei questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least he’s not jealous anymore.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I need to step up my game…” Rei was growing a devious smirk. The downside to Rei was sometimes… He was a bit of a dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re a guest here, you will behave.” I warned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes mistress.” He smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei.” I rolled my eyes and sighed. “I’m serious. Please. I just want some peace after the shit show I’ve been through today.” I meant that to come out more sternly, but instead it just sounded like pleading. Rei groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. You did save my ass today… Big time. I’m just bored out of my mind here!” He complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll check in tomorrow and see if there’s something you can do to help out… The whole town’s rebuilding, maybe you can use some of those muscles to help clear out some of the rubble.” I suggested while pulling the kettle off of the burner and pulling out two large mugs from one of the cupboards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds boring.” Rei groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but think about it this way… You can impress some distressed damsel that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> slept with already this way.” I worked to entice him while reaching into the pantry and grabbing some chamomile buds for me and valerian root for Kakashi. As much as he loves green and black tea, no caffeine for him right now. After placing the plants into the infusers and stirring a little, I turned to Rei who seemed pleased with my suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help out as much as I can!” Rei beamed and I laughed as I headed out to meet up with Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi had set up a blanket underneath the tree and was wrapped in a blanket sitting cross legged as he waited for me. Despite it being summer, it was well into the night and as scantily clad as we were both dressed, it felt a little chilly with the summer breeze hitting. I handed him the warm tea in one hand while his other held out the blanket for me to join him. I took a sip of my tea, closed my eyes and held the mug with both hands feeling its warmth while listening to the leaves above us rustle in the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was something else that happened with my father too…” Kakashi waited for me to open my eyes. I turned to him and placed a hand on his knee before he continued. “I told him that I had always wanted to ask him why he chose to abandon the mission and save his comrades… Since not abandoning the mission is something nobody would blame him for… But I also told him that overtime I learned why he did it, why he chose his friend’s lives over the code… I told him I was proud of him for it.” I could feel tears welling up and I didn’t understand how it was possible that I had any left. I moved my thumb up and down on his knee with a smile on my face. “I guess he was stuck in limbo… Waiting for me to forgive him so he could move on…” Kakashi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now he has… That’s a good thing. You got to tell him all that you wanted to. I’m so happy you got that chance.” I kissed his cheek. Kakashi put his mug down and rearranged his sitting position to face me, so I put my mug down as well and mimicked to face him.  He took my hands in his and kissed each one softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was one last thing I want to tell you about that he told me.” He told me while still holding my hands up to his face, as if he was hiding behind them. His cheeks were turning red and his palms were hot… Was he… Nervous? I cocked my head to the side and leaned in slightly in curiosity. “Kessho… I don’t want to wait anymore… I want us to build our lives together… The last thing I want to tell you that he told me, was…” He placed one of my hands down and let it rest on his calf as he reached into his pocket. “To make you mine…” He pulled out that same ring box from so long ago, his face was fully read now and his gaze was turned to the box. I pursed my lips for a moment and squeezed his hand that was still holding mine. He finally looked up to see my reaction, realizing that I wasn’t recoiling at the sight of the box as I did last time. I swore I thought him let out a sigh of relief. “Kessho, will you marry me?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let go of his hand, placed both of hands on his face and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. It seemed I took him by surprise as he took a second to start to kiss back, but once he did I felt him lace his fingers through my hair. When I broke the kiss I pressed his forehead against mine. He had an open mouth smile and furrowed brows. “So is that a yes?” He asked with hope in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Really?” He questioned again, chuckling himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course it is!” I couldn’t help but laugh. He kissed my forehead and opened the ring box that had been resting on his lap. In it was a silver ring that had two hearts connected in the shape of an infinity sign. He placed the ring on my finger, and it was a little snug, but I loved it… It was perfect for me. I couldn’t stop smiling. He kept this ring all this time… “I don’t want to wait anymore either…” I whispered. He pulled me into another kiss before he felt me shiver. We went back to sitting side by side as he wrapped the blanket back over us. I grabbed my tea and took a sip, thankful it was still warm. “Did you really think I was going to say no?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I think everyone who asks always has that fear.” We both chuckled. “But… We both do struggle with commitment.” He admitted. I nodded because he was right… If he hadn’t died today… I might not have said yes had he still asked. I placed my hand on his thigh before taking another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you leave this at my place or…?” I asked while looking at the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always carry it with me.” He confessed. My eyes grew wide as I jerked my head to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you were just as hesitant about marriage as I was, why would you…?” I was so confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean I didn’t want to be ready when I finally got the courage to ask… It’s a good thing I did too, otherwise who knows where it would be.” He explained while pointing at all the rubble that could be seen afar. A small smile bloomed on my face. After a moment of silence I finished my tea, put the mug aside and rested my head on Kakashi’s shoulder. I kept fiddling with the ring and looking at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” I could hear doubt in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.” I assured him, leading him to let out a happy hum. He finished his tea and put his mug aside as well. We both shuffled around with the blanket and laid down on our sides with him spooning me. My head rested on one of his arms while the other was wrapped around my waist. I grabbed his hand that was on my waist, interlocking my fingers with his, and pulled it up to my chest. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He mumbled against my neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KESSHO-SENSEI!” I heard banging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck are you and why are you yelling so early?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I?! Who are you?! Where is Kessho-sensei?! Isn’t this her house?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rubbed my eyes, no longer able to keep trying to sleep through all the yelling. I sat up and Kakashi groaned covering his face with the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re looking for birdie, then she’s over there, now go away! I’m trying to sleep!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled at my face before I opened my eyes to see an angry Sakura headed my way. It’s too early for this…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei! Who is that man and why is he in your house?!” Sakura demanded stomping her foot on the ground in a way that was so unbecoming, but something she would do all too often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura.” I groaned. “Aside from the point that it’s none of your business who is and isn’t in my house, how do you even know where I live?” I questioned her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade is in a coma! Kessho-sensei, we need you to come right away!” Sakura explained with haste and a worry-stricken face. I breathed in deeply with my eyes closed. “Kessho-sensei this is urgent!” Sakura shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You yelling isn’t going to wake me up any faster, Sakura. Please just give me a moment.” I told her. I laid back down and hid under the covers in search of Kakashi. When I found him, I smiled. “I’m going to go check in on her.” I whispered to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for me, I’ll go with you. You might need help removing some rubble…” He whispered back. I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei! You can’t just hide from me under the covers!” Sakura snapped. I felt a hand start to pull at the covers and I grabbed Sakura’s wrist. Slowly I sat up with Kakashi still hidden away under the covers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let. Go.” I growled. Sakura’s eyes were bulging out of her head and she quickly let go of the sheets, to which I let go of her wrist. She stumbled back as she pulled the wrist I had grabbed up to her chest. “You are going to wait for Kakashi and I at the entrance of my property and I do not want to hear another word out of you until I come out of my house. Is that understood?” I hissed. Sakura nodded and ran off. Kakashi sat up with the blanket over the lower half of his face and he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you always scaring my students?” Kakashi groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever had my patience tested like that.” I commented.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chemicals and too many people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>Upon initial inspection, it appeared that she had aged significantly, even what would be considered past her actual age. I used medical ninjutsu and felt that the chakra was flowing normally, maybe even a little rushed? It’s possible she went into the coma as a way for her body to heal but… It’s hard to say without conducting any tests.</p>
<p>“I had Sakura find you since you worked with Lady Tsunade on stimulating the cellular regeneration in Lee’s leg. I think her body is trying to regenerate and heal itself back to the way it was…” Shizune explained.</p>
<p>“I think you might be right.” I mumbled while stopping the jutsu. “I can search in the rubble for the reagents needed to conduct the test… The antibodies needed to conduct the immunohistochemistry are usually resilient… Buffers are usually fine at room temperature… If I can find enough antibodies, I should be able to confirm whether this is the case but… I’ll have to see.” I hesitated before turning to look at Shizune. “I’ll do my best.” I nodded with a newfound determination.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We walked out of the house… I mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Our home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and saw Sakura waiting for us at the property entrance. I sighed, Sakura was fiddling with her hair, acting nervous and skittish as I approached. “Sakura, I’m sorry for snapping at you. Just… Please calm down. Lady Tsunade is stable, isn’t she?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s no need to rush. A few extra minutes to make sure I’m appropriately dressed won’t make a difference will it?” I questioned as I followed Sakura to where Lady Tsunade was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but you didn’t know she was stable!” Sakura pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did know she was stable. If she wasn’t you wouldn’t have waited until morning to come find me, nor would you have been angry. If she wasn’t stable, you would’ve been scared and desperate while rushing to find me.” I stated and Kakashi gave me a look that let me know I probably should not have been so blunt with Sakura. When I peeked at Sakura’s face, she looked like she was trying to hold back tears. I groaned… I’m going to fuck up left and right when I have kids. I hung my head unsure what to say, and worried that if I speak again I might make things worse.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we started to get further from the house, more destruction and rubble appeared. There were people digging around at the rubble, picking through things, trying to find things… Civilians wandering, children carrying their blankets around… Some crying. I suddenly felt so guilty for being so happy… I felt around desperately for Kakashi’s hand without taking my eyes off of the rubble around me. My hand clasped his and I felt a loving squeeze. Sakura led us into a tent where Lady Tsunade lay. I got on my knees beside the Hokage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon initial inspection, it appeared that she had aged significantly, even what would be considered past her actual age. I used medical ninjutsu and felt that the chakra was flowing normally, maybe even a little rushed? It’s possible she went into the coma as a way for her body to heal but… It’s hard to say without conducting any tests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had Sakura find you since you worked with Lady Tsunade on stimulating the cellular regeneration in Lee’s leg. I think her body is trying to regenerate and heal itself back to the way it was…” Shizune explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you might be right.” I mumbled while stopping the jutsu. “I can search in the rubble for the reagents needed to conduct the test… The antibodies needed to conduct the immunohistochemistry are usually resilient… Buffers are usually fine at room temperature… If I can find enough antibodies, I should be able to confirm whether this is the case but… I’ll have to see.” I hesitated before turning to look at Shizune. “I’ll do my best.” I nodded with a newfound determination. Shizune nodded back and I stood up looking at Kakashi who was waiting at the entrance of the tent staring at the Hokage. I pulled him out of the tent quickly. “I’ll need your help looking for the reagents.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me what to do and I’ll help.” He gave me a small smile before we began walking to the hospital rubble. When we got there the building was absolutely destroyed. I let go of his hand climbing up on the rubble, somewhat unsure of where to start. I started to walk towards the approximation of where I guessed the lab would be within the rubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think here-ish… We need to look for fridges and freezers, along with any bottles that aren’t broken. Don’t touch anything that is wet or damp.” I warned and turned to him trying to look at him with a piercing gaze. “I mean it. There’s some dangerous chemicals in here that will likely have spilled… We need to be careful.” He nodded before starting to remove some of the rubble tossing it to a somewhat specific area. “If you find any desks, really anything at all that doesn’t look completely destroyed, call out for me…” I told him while starting to peel back some of the rubble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Digging around was taking forever. We started to find beds with springs popping out, sheets and curtains that were torn, ripped paperwork, broken wooden cabinets and dented metal cabinets. Anything that looks salvageable, whether it be a mattress, hospital records, even simple things like pens, we placed aside carefully to later transport out of the rubble. After a couple hours of digging, it seemed we were reaching into the lab as I looked at a broken centrifuge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh!” I heard Kakashi yell and drop a piece of rubble as I ran up to him. I took his hand and inspected it. There was a small chemical burn, nothing too severe. I quickly grabbed the water I brought for myself and poured it over the burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to be careful.” I muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was on the underside… I didn’t see it. It’s nothing though, I’ll be fine.” He told me while starting to pull away at my hand, but I gripped on to his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but let me fix it.” I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He had been starting to sweat as drops lined his brow and had taken off his flak jacket. I sighed happily and just admired the handsome man before me before starting medical ninjutsu and healing the burn. “Oh, also be careful… The medical sharps waste bins have likely gotten crushed… There might be blades and syringes around… Please… Pay extra attention now.” I warned while holding his face. His brows furrowed for a moment before nodding. “If you find gloves, put them on right away.” I told him before heading back to my area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I removed some more rubble and started to find the flammables, acid, and base cabinets. The cabinet was nearly intact, as it had been designed to be, with a few dents in it. I opened it up to find ethanol, xylene, glacial acetic acid and other reagents. I closed the doors knowing I’d need to find gloves before trying to transport that. I kept digging around and managed to find some of my hand written notes torn under some rubble that revealed a desk. Jackpot. I took off my backpack and started rummaging through the drawers. I managed to find some slides, though most were broken… Luckily just broken and not completely shattered… This will have to do. I grabbed as many as I could find. The mounting reagents were there and I even managed to find some coverslips that were only chipped. I found pipetmen and it looked like I’d be able to make a set from the several that there once were. Tip boxes were a lot harder to find intact. Luckily I tended to store some within the drawers and those were mostly still sealed. I packed everything away and grabbed anything else I could find that was still sealed and intact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a fridge!” I heard Kakashi yell. When I looked up he was holding back a huge piece of rubble, straining himself. I ran over getting chakra into my hands and helped him finish pushing it off. He had taken off his sweatshirt and had found some nitrile gloves to wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The gloves, where are they?” I asked. He pointed to a box on the rubble and I ran over and put some on. They were too big, but still better than no gloves. I looked back to him and his toned arms now showing as he rearranged the fridge to be able to reach into. I couldn’t help but find myself staring… It had been so long since we had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> with each other… I bit the corner of my lower lip only to feel myself blush when I noticed him catching me staring. He grew a smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a nice view.” I commented before smiling and biting my entire bottom lip. I slowly walked over to him taking off my gloves and shoving them in my pocket while swaying my hips. I caressed one of my hands, running it along his arm, feeling the toned muscles. Watching my hand as it traced the linings of the scars I had grown so familiar with, I refrained myself from kissing each one before looking up to him. When my eyes met his single one, he looked at me with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Later…” He whispered. I couldn’t help but groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s been so long…” I whined stomping my feet in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you want to, out here… In the open… Amongst the rubble…?” He questioned while raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then later.” He leaned in to kiss my cheek before pushing me with his shoulder towards the fridge. I wandered over to the fridge while putting on my gloves and reached in. There were tubes flung around everywhere. I groaned, grabbed a tube rack, and sat down in front of the fridge starting to go through it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My stomach started to growl as the sun was setting and I finished going through the freezer before me. I managed to find a ton of antibodies and I salvaged all that seemed to be intact. I felt two hands resting on my bare shoulders, caressing them while masked lips touched my neck. A smile grew on my face as I closed my eyes for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have what you need, let's go back home and eat.” He cooed into my ear. I could tell he was crouched behind me and I leaned into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…” I told him feeling a little defeated. There was still so much to go through, and the sooner I went through it all and stored the samples and reagents, the more I would be able to salvage. I took off my gloves and closed the freezer. Getting up slowly, I closed my backpack and carefully placed it on my back. I walked over to get a new pair of gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still have to remove the flammables, acids, and bases. We can’t leave them here like this. I don’t want to risk an explosion in an unstable environment. Grab some drawers from the metal file cabinets.” I walked over to the cabinet and he went to get the drawers. He placed the cabinet drawers on a cart we had found and I walked over with two bottles at a time, placing the bottles into the metal cabinet drawers that were on a cart with a missing wheel. Kakashi put on some gloves to help and we continued moving everything until all the bottles were on the carts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When we finished he grabbed the gloves and put them in my backpack, where they stuck out as the backpack was filled to the brim. We grabbed onto the cart and lifted it carrying it to our home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way there I felt my arms starting to shake some from exhaustion. Kakashi motioned that he was going to set down the cart, likely for my sake. He walked over to me and placed his arms around me giving me a kiss on the head. I closed my eyes feeling comforted in his embrace, and when I opened them again, I saw Kurenai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurenai!” I shouted out to her, pulling away from Kakashi and rushing to her. She seemed surprised to see me but quickly smiled looking somewhat relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho! It’s so good to see you.” Kurenai pulled me into a hug which I awkwardly reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurenai, how are you feeling?” I asked while looking at her stomach. She placed my hands on her stomach and I used my medical ninjutsu to feel the baby. Which was fine. “They’re good…” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’m fine.” Kurenai smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurenai, our home… It’s intact. Please come stay with us. You can sleep on my bed, please. I insist.” I practically pleaded her, wanting to make sure that my best friend’s child was safely protected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, I don’t want to impose, I’m fine… really.” But I could tell she wasn’t. Her eyes were puffy and there were dark circles underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurenai I won’t take no for an answer.” I insisted. Kurenai hesitated but slowly nodded. “Alright, follow us. We’re headed home now.” I ran ahead over to Kakashi and pulled him into a hug. “Kurenai is going to stay with us.” I told him as Kurenai caught up. A warm smile grew on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. She can take the bed.” Kakashi suggested. I walked around to the cart and lifted my side while Kakashi lifted his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because I already offered it to her.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We got back to the house and stored the chemicals in the shed away from the main house. Once we were done, I walked back to the porch where Kurenai was waiting and saw a freshly showered and tired Rei on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you already had a guest, really it’s fine-“ Kurenai started nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, it’s fine. Just… Please ignore Rei if he makes any lewd commentary.” I warned Kurenai and led her into the bedroom. “You can sleep here, and please help yourself to my closet. I know we aren’t the same size, but… There’s plenty in there… I’m sure there’s something you can find.” I suggested. I showed her the bathroom, the linen closet, and kitchen. Once in the kitchen I began to put away the reagents and samples trying to create as much separation between them and the food. “Nobody touch this stuff!” I shouted. “That means you Rei!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t, I won’t.” Rei groaned. I looked up to see what he was doing seeing as how he was unusually quiet and saw Icha Icha paradise on the coffee table with Icha Icha violence in his hands. He was looking very intently at the book and had his legs crossed… Must be at the steamy scene in the alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the book I see.” I teased resting my head on my palms leaning over the counter. Rei didn’t respond; he simply smirked with a light pink shade growing on his cheeks. Kakashi came up behind me with a hand caressing my lower cheek before sliding up to my waist as he encroached me to lean down and kiss my cheek. “I want you to go invite Naruto to stay with us. I can stay and cook.” His head was resting on my shoulder and I leaned my head against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I owe him everything…” I whispered before a smile grew on my face. He nodded and let go of me so he could go and get Naruto while I cooked dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kakashi came back I was finishing cooking some veggies, two fish for nitsuke, and some rice. I had just started to plate the veggies when Naruto came in behind him. “Naruto! It’s good to see you.” I smiled before returning to plating, this time serving up the fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei, were you able to find the reagents you needed?!” Sakura chimed. Wait… Sakura? I quickly looked up to see Sakura and her parents coming in behind Naruto. I felt my eyes searching for Kakashi, only to feel arms creeping up around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It smells really good.” Kakashi whispered in my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more people than I expected.” I told him quietly but sternly, not wanting to make a scene as Sakura was rapidly approaching. “Well yes. I did, I’ll be over to take Lady Tsunade’s blood tomorrow.” I finally answered Sakura while serving the rice into bowls and plates (I didn’t have enough bowls).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t you go after dinner?” Sakura questioned while watching me closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I have something I need to go do.” I told her. Kakashi’s head tilted away from me. He was probably wondering since I hadn’t told him my plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More important than the health of the Hokage?” Sakura placed her hand on her hip and was sassing me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was ordered by the Hokage.” I could feel Kakashi’s muscles tighten some before he separated from me. Seems he has an inkling as to what I might need to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that doesn’t matter now. The village needs you here. I highly doubt whatever it is is more important!” Sakura’s lips were tight and her eyes held a piercing gaze. She was pissed, and I was growing annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade is stable. I can take the samples tomorrow. What I need to do can’t wait.” I told her before grabbing bowls and handing them to the guests who were sitting around the dining and coffee table, talking amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough Sakura.” Kakashi interjected and I let out a sigh of relief. I was not enjoying this interrogation from the young kunoichi at all. “Kessho is a jonin and a medical ninja. She knows what she’s doing and what takes priority.” Kakashi spoke with a scolding tone while helping me serve the food. Sakura huffed as she took a seat between her parents and Naruto. Naruto was sitting next to Rei and the two seemed to really be hitting it off, oh and now Naruto was showing Rei the seal on his stomach… I sat down with Kakashi and Kurenai at the coffee table. Our table was a lot quieter, which I appreciated, as we mostly ate in silence. When we were done, I helped move all the dishes to the sink and then Kakashi pulled me outside, walking me over to the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We sat underneath the tree and he turned to me. “Danzo?” He whispered and I nodded. “Kessho I-“ He stopped himself. I smiled as it seems he’s finally learning to let me do what I do best. I placed a hand on his cheek and he placed his hand on my wrist as I kissed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I don’t think he’ll have anything for me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I pressed my forehead against his and placed my hand in his lap which he mimicked. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too… Hurry back.” He half smiled before letting go of my wrist. I got up and headed out to the foundation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. I don't want to go in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I walked in with my mask on and knelt before Danzo with my eyes on the ground.</p>
<p>“Where were you?” She heard him ask with a severe tone.</p>
<p>“I fought against Pain yesterday. I thought it would be best if I still displayed loyalty to Lady Tsunade for appearances sake. I managed to trace down the real Pain and their location. When I arrived, the jinchuriki was there. He asked for me to allow him to speak with the real Pain. I stayed idly by to listen in to ensure the safety of the jinchuriki. Which I’m glad I did, as it resulted in the revival of the lives lost within the leaf. I’m sorry for not returning sooner Lord Danzo.” She said all of this while keeping her gaze on the floor and not moving a single muscle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I walked in with my mask on and knelt before Danzo with my eyes on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you?” She heard him ask with a severe tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fought against Pain yesterday. I thought it would be best if I still displayed loyalty to Lady Tsunade for appearances sake. I managed to trace down the real Pain and their location. When I arrived, the jinchuriki was there. He asked for me to allow him to speak with the real Pain. I stayed idly by to listen in to ensure the safety of the jinchuriki. Which I’m glad I did, as it resulted in the revival of the lives lost within the leaf. I’m sorry for not returning sooner Lord Danzo.” She said all of this while keeping her gaze on the floor and not moving a single muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well… Had the people of the leaf not been revived, what would you have done?” Danzo interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have assassinated Pain right then and there.” She lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. And what of Tsunade?” Danzo questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in a coma as I’m sure you know. I have reason to believe that her body is trying to recuperate all of the energy expenditure she amassed while protecting the leaf with Katsuyu. I would need to run tests to confirm, so I spent the day sifting through the rubble trying to collect the materials needed in order to conduct the tests. I should have results in a few days… The process for this type of test is lengthy.” She explained. She didn’t like telling these things to Danzo, but she knew if she didn’t, Danzo would find out anyways and she’d lose his trust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you believe she is likely to awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Lord Danzo. If my hypothesis is correct, it should only be a matter of time.” I admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long are you predicting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to say without the tests… Weeks… Months… Maybe longer…” She hesitated in this assessment… But truth be told she doesn't know a lot about Lady Tsunade’s 100 healings jutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, conduct the tests and report to me right away. I also expect a full report of your encounter with Pain.” Danzo ordered sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else I can do to make myself useful to you?” She finally raised her head to meet his gaze. It was piercing, studying her. He was still questioning her loyalty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I will be gone tomorrow. I will be away at the summit to determine what to do moving forward. I shall be back by the time the results are done. Go on now, you have work to do.” Danzo dismissed her before she nodded and walked back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I started to walk up to my home, I saw the lights on from afar and could hear all the bustle inside. I was not particularly looking forward to the overwhelming amount of people that now resided in our home… I wanted to give them a place to stay, but all that made me want to do was also leave. I groaned at the thought of walking through the door… I hadn’t even noticed that my pace slowed, as if the slower it was, the less time spent in there. I saw Kakashi walk out the door with a backpack and stand on the porch. What was he planning…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I walked up to him I tilted my head to the side. “I thought it might be a good idea to get away for a bit… Let’s go to our spot.” He suggested and I was oh so thankful for that suggestion as it sounded like everything I could possibly need right now. We jumped over the barrier and fence to head into the forest to our spot. I was still gross and sweaty from sifting through all the rubble and exhausted overall. The night was exceptionally humid and hot, so when I heard the sound of the waterfall as we approached, I grew thankful and excited to take a dip. Upon reaching the clearing, I didn’t hesitate at all in taking off my clothes and jumping into the water, swimming around in it, feeling the water just take away the weight of everything that was going on around me. I soon heard him join me in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought some shampoo and soap and stuff…” He mentioned while walking past my floating body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought of everything…” I smiled, so thankful my boyfriend… I mean, fiancée is so thoughtful. I felt some hands come up from the back of my head lacing through my hair and pulling me onto his shoulder to then have them move to my waist and pull me down against his body. “Thank you.” I told him with my eyes fluttering open. He was smiling back at me. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck, just enjoying the sensation of feeling his naked skin against mine in the cool water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not giving you a heads up about Sakura and her parents.” Kakashi remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok… I understand why you did it.” I whispered before kissing the edge of his jaw below his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s being disrespectful and testing my patience. And I am a patient woman! I have waited for targets to come out of their hideout while staying absolutely still for over 6 hours straight.” I ranted while playing with the ends of my hair, pouting in frustration and facing away from him. He chuckled at my rant before turning to give me a kiss on the cheek. I pulled away from him. “Where’s the stuff?” I asked him and he pointed to the waterfall. Behind the waterfall were some bottles lined in the shallow cave. I walked over to it and started to bathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As I finished rinsing my hair, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and start to kiss my shoulder. “You look just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you.” He cooed into my ear. I rested my arms on his and leaned my head back onto him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Kakashi…” I whispered before separating myself from him to face him. He kissed me so deeply I stumbled back and fell sitting on the edge of the cave entrance. We both laughed as he widened his stance while between my legs so we were at eye level. I pushed back his hair to see all of his face that I loved to look at. I studied it while he studied mine, my hands moving from his neck up into his hair as his rested on either one of my thighs as he got close enough to me to where my nipples were poking his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re all mine…” He whispered before he pressed his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish you could see how I see you.” I cooed and he just chuckled at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…” He started and that’s when it clicked. I could show him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a dumbass.” We both laughed. I placed my hand on his head and I started to show him. I showed him everything that I loved about him, and how everything he did made me feel. I showed him how he would take care of me after missions and nightmares… How he pulled me out of dark places to make me feel safe and secure. I showed him how thoughtful he was, making me dinner after coming back from a long shift at the hospital, bringing me a flower after he brought flowers to the cemetery… How he always knew how to plan ahead. I showed him how much I enjoyed our playful moments, and how happy he made me with even just his presence while we read in silence. To finish it all, I showed him how I had pictured us with little Obito…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho I-… I’ve never…” He was absolutely speechless with his mouth agape as I wiped away at a tear that had fallen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry should I not have shown you Obito?” I asked while anxiously studying his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that was… It was beautiful… I loved it, I just…” He looked down while he tried to find the words. He stayed like that for a while and he took a step back with his arms falling to his sides. I moved my hands from his shoulders to hold his hands as I waited patiently, hoping I didn’t do anything wrong… He’s probably a little overwhelmed. He inched closer with his eyes still on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that was probably a lot. I shouldn’t have done all of that at once. I-“ He placed a finger on my lips and I stopped talking. He turned around and sank into the water, sitting down resting up against the rock with the lower half of his face underwater. I ran my fingers into his hair and started to massage his scalp. After a long while he sat up so his mouth was now out of the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all real?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you were there… You having memory issues?” I questioned while bending over looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah I mean… Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> how you feel…?” He asked in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you would doubt the jutsu… Yes Kakashi, that’s really how I feel.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I just… I’ve never felt so… Loved.” He confessed. I bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead before straightening and continuing to massage his scalp. “And I don’t know that me doing all those things makes me worthy… But… It helped. I feel like I’m at least doing right by you now.” He finally got up and turned to me again standing before me, lowering his head to meet my gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are worthy… More than, even.” I told him as I traced my thumb along his lower lip while my other hand held his cheek. He smirked and leaned in to kiss my lips. The first peck was soft, just a touch as he still watched me as I watched him. He leaned in again for a full peck this time before pressing his forehead against mine for a moment. After the moment he breathed me into a kiss pulling me in close as I slid further to the edge of the cave floor I was sitting on. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in closer so my bare chest was touching his. His hands stayed firmly at my hips, digging in slowly as the kiss intensified. He sucked on my lower lip before parting again to steal a few glances before starting to kiss along my jawline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed tightly onto a few tufts of his hair while the other went along his back. I could feel his hot breath tickling against my ear… Oh I loved that so much… “I love you Kessho.” I heard him say. I clawed at his back, desperate to try and feel him closer to me. It was as if he understood as he placed a hand behind my head and began to encroach me as we went to lay on the floor of the shallow cave with him on top of me before we started kissing again. I felt my hand roam along his back with my fingers tracing along the scars on his back, while reveling in the calming even weight of him on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss to trace kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and stopped at one of my breasts. His tongue swirled around the nipple while he groped the other. When he switched to suckle the nipple I let out a moan while arching my back slightly. After he stopped, he continued to kiss down my stomach, kissing at scars along the way, all while making his way to my lower lips. When he got there, he ran a finger along the slit, his eyes watching what he was doing with a great intensity. He felt how wet I was before inserting two fingers into me, curling up inside me hitting that perfect spot causing me to moan out his name. He leaned in closer and I could feel his hot breath over my clit which sent shivers down my spine. His tongue started with flicking motions before he began to suck on it. I closed my eyes concentrating on the pleasure, letting moans echo on out of the shallow cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon though I felt my body grow cold in the exposed air. I no longer felt comforted or close to him. I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled gently to separate him. His brows furrowed in concern, but I managed to whimper out, “I need you…” Before he could speak. After he crawled back on top of me, he inserted himself into me and I found myself wincing at that slightly painful pleasure before letting out a satisfied moan once I felt full. He moaned into my ear and I wrapped my legs around his hips, pushing him in further. I wanted to feel him, feel every inch of his skin against mine as we melded together. He began thrusting before pressing his forehead to mine. His eye searching for something in mine while I grasped at his back. I pressed my lips against his before opening to taste him. Trying my best to take in everything that he was, having him fill every last one of my senses… Touching him as my hands wandered, tasting him as I laid kisses on his lips and skin, seeing his eye steal glances between kisses, hearing, and moaning his name out to have him take over me completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intensity grew rapidly as the heat built up between us. The tension in our muscles grew as his pace quickened and the moans only grew louder. “Kakashi… Please…” I whimpered, wanting to feel him even more than what was able. His already rapid pace quickened even further as we both grew desperate for each other. There was no more holding back to try and prolong things, we both wanted to be selfish and feel each other at our greatest intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho.” He whispered into my ear. That was enough to send me over the edge. I could feel my muscles contract and my walls tighten around him as I came, him coming right after. When we came out of it he put his forearms on either side of my head to prop himself up. “That was…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needed.” I breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Intense.” He said at the same time as me. We both chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needed?” He questioned raising an eyebrow. I ran my hand up and down his back, caressing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… It had been a while and… Well… You died Kakashi… I thought I wasn’t going to get the chance to do this again. Plus then you proposed and…” I leaned up to peck his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here now.” He cooed and I smiled up at him. “Come on. Let’s dry off.” He suggested before standing up. Once he got up, he held out a hand to help me, and we walked back to his pack where he had some towels for us to dry off with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ughhhh I don’t want to go back…” I groaned. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead while I continued to dry my hair with the towel. When he reached into his backpack, he pulled out a sleeping bag. “I fucking love you dammit.” I told him while letting out a sigh of relief as a smile grew on my face and he laughed while he set the sleeping bag on the floor. We both snuggled into the sleeping bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did everything go?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went fine, but they’re summoning tomorrow for the summit. So I have to go early to collect Lady Tsunade’s samples and set them up on the slides to dry before following. I’m also going to leave a shadow clone behind for a bit… I’m going to need your help…” I confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My help? With what? You usually have this under control yourself…” Kakashi was a little tense. He could tell this was serious. I turned around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a feeling they’re going to watch over me. Turns out that Danzo had his followers stay at the foundation and not aid in fighting Pain. He used the excuse that Lady Tsunade would die protecting the leaf so he could then take over after her. There was no need for them to fight, that they would be needed more after the fact. He’s sick.” My stomach wrenched at Danzo’s desire for power and his ruthlessness for achieving it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok so where do I come in?” He was studying me closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I went after Pain, I have a feeling that he might have someone watch me tomorrow. I’m leaving a shadow clone behind, but that’s a lot of chakra to maintain… I might need you to have a clone act as me… Can you handle that?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I can manage that.” He placed a kiss on my forehead. “Now if you’ve got that much ahead of you, we should probably get to sleep…” I nodded and nestled into him before drifting off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked back into my home after having collected the samples from Lady Tsunade to find Sakura awake and waiting. I ignored her moving past her and walking to the supplies I had collected. I grabbed the bag and placed it by the dining room table. I then walked out of the house and Sakura was following me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?!” Sakura barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to the shed to get ethanol so I can sterilize the dining room table.” I told her. “Not that I need to explain myself to you.” I commented. Once I got the ethanol, I headed back inside. I grabbed some paper towels and a tray and wiped them down with the ethanol. Afterwards, I reached into my backpack and pulled out some boxes containing slides. After going through them, I pulled out about 10 slides that were mostly intact and placed them in columns of 5 on the table. I then pulled out the pipetmen and pipet tips and splattered the blood samples onto the slides from about 20 centimeters. Once I was done with them and the blood sample was all dispersed on the slides, I called over Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked, resting a hand of his on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to take this tray, keeping it completely level, and place it up on top of the book case, out of everyone’s reach. Nobody can touch it.” I warned. He nodded and very carefully placed it on top of the bookcase, taking extra care to keep it level just as I had instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the protocol I’ve read about.” Sakura folded her arms against her chest, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, the usual protocol involves a special centrifuge that allows me to spin the cells onto the glass… That centrifuge got destroyed in the rubble.” I explained while cleaning everything and putting it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to the rubble for the lab myself and saw that the centrifuge looked fine.” Sakura continued to pout away as I grabbed the ethanol and left the house to return it to the shed with her following closely behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura centrifuges are extremely sensitive and even the slightest imbalance can send samples flying at insane speeds across the room. It’s not safe to use anymore.” I sighed while placing the ethanol in the shed. When I walked out of the shed she stood with her hands on her hips. “Look Sakura… I get you’re worried about Lady Tsunade, but I can’t have you watching over me like this. It’s not helpful, it’s not productive, and quite frankly… It’s annoying as hell. So… Go help Shizune or something.” I walked around her to head back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, I grabbed Kakashi and walked back out to sit with him underneath the tree. I sat facing him and rested my forehead on his shoulder and groaned. “Please make sure Sakura doesn’t touch those samples… If she does, it could ruin them. She’s well versed in the medical ninjutsu side of things, but she doesn’t know a lot about the lab side of things.” I grumbled. He wrapped an arm around me with his hand going up and down my back in a soothing motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. You heading out then?” He spoke softly. I nodded. His other hand went to my chin, which he pushed up to look into my eyes. I started to smile. “I love you. Be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, and I will be.” I assured him. He looked over to the window where we would usually sit and watch the tree, to find Naruto watching us. “He probably is hoping to see your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably… Let’s step into the shed.” He told me before leaning into my ear. “And this way it’ll be easier for you to sneak off…” He whispered. I nodded and giggled as we both ran off into the shed. Once we got in he lowered his mask and pulled me into a deep kiss. When he pulled away, he held my chin, letting me know he wasn’t quite done. He grazed my lips with his a few times, leaving a lingering sensation before letting go. I couldn’t help but wear a satisfied smile. I summoned a clone and tousled the clone’s hair a bit before sending the clone off with Kakashi. I then shrouded myself in invisibility and changed into my normal Anbu gear. Afterwards, I snuck out of the shed and headed to the Nara household so I could follow Shikaku to the summit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only would he be easier to follow, but it would be much less suspicious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Yamato is a good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Danzo has been named the 6th Hokage.” I felt more knots forming in my stomach as I told him. He groaned and pressed his forehead on my shoulder. “Same.” Was all I could manage to say. “I’ll probably be summoned tomorrow…” I whispered. I felt him clutch onto the sweatshirt of his that I was wearing, so I kissed the top of his head while snaking my arms around his upper neck. “Tell me something good…”</p>
<p>“Tenzo is back… He’s helping rebuild with his woodstyle.” Kakashi mumbled.</p>
<p>“He’s back?! Why isn’t he staying with us?!” I questioned with bewilderment and a tap on his back scolding him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She crawled up along the walls and perched on a beam over the Daimyo, listening intently. As soon as the meeting commenced, the male village elder announced that they were intending to continue to pursue the Akatsuki, with the help of allied nations. They started to speak about rebuilding intentions and Danzo interjected… Right on time as she knew he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More importantly is the selection of the new Hokage.” Danzo remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku visibly cringed. The fire Diamyo suggested buying time until Tsunade recovers. The female village elder explained that it was impractical, especially due to the uncertainty of when she would awaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had hoped the next Hokage to be Jiraiya, but since he is no longer with us… Who else is up for the position?” The Daimyo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case I-“ Danzo was interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I nominate Hatake Kakashi.” Shikaku suggested. She clenched her jaw and made a face while trying not to think about it too hard. She knew if she did, she would start laughing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stealth is key. Breath. Relax.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She did as she thought and continued to listen in. Danzo was scowling and shooting daggers at Shikaku, but the Daimyo was very pleased at this nomination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Why not. Sounds good to me.” The Daimyo rejoiced. “What do the rest of you think?” The other reps from the land of fire began to murmur compliments to each other about how well suited he would be for the position. Even she knew he would be… But he would dread it. Kakashi simply isn’t the type to want to work behind a desk. They began to discuss the training lineage leading from Lord Third to Jiraiya, to Minato, and to Kakashi to show how well everything fit together. “Well it would seem meant to be!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the Third Hokage’s teachings led to the village being virtually annihilated!” Danzo snapped, leading the Daimyo to grimace at his harsh words before hiding his face behind his fan. “Pain was also a student of Jiraiya’s and look at what he caused. This is what happens when one sympathizes with foreigners and teaches them ninjutsu. They were all too naïve!” Danzo continued on explaining how empathy led to the destruction of the leaf. “We need someone to enforce all of our shinobi laws!” Danzo continued as he stood up. “I should be the next Hokage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And there it is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. One of the land of fire representatives suggested leaving Danzo for now. The Daimyo started to contemplate this, which led to Shikaku begin to protest. Shikaku was quickly quieted before he could get much into it as the Diamyo named Danzo the sixth Hokage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooooooooooohhhhhhh this is not good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt her grip on the beam tighten. The anger and anxiety seemed to trigger the release of her clone jutsu, as they had now merged. Luckily the clone was alone with Kakashi when it was released, the only problem was… She was now aroused. It seems they were going fishing, trying to catch their dinner and… got a little bored while waiting. She shook her head and snapped out of it. They discussed finalizations and she thought it best to return as soon as possible, especially before Danzo, as she would likely be summoned when he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived home she opened her mind outside on the roof to do a mind transmission jutsu with Kakashi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, I’ll have the transformed clone go to the bathroom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He let me know. I crawled into the bathroom, changed into my normal shinobi uniform, and headed out to join them for dinner. I sat down by Kakashi and we ate in silence, tension prominent as he seemed anxious to know how things went. When we finished he brought out the sleeping bag and we placed it underneath the cherry blossom tree. Once we both snuggled in, laying on our sides facing each other, he finally asked, “So…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danzo has been named the 6</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> Hokage.” I felt more knots forming in my stomach as I told him. He groaned and pressed his forehead on my shoulder. “Same.” Was all I could manage to say. “I’ll probably be summoned tomorrow…” I whispered. I felt him clutch onto the sweatshirt of his that I was wearing, so I kissed the top of his head while snaking my arms around his upper neck. “Tell me something good…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenzo is back… He’s helping rebuild with his woodstyle.” Kakashi mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s back?! Why isn’t he staying with us?!” I questioned with bewilderment and a tap on his back scolding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think to ask.” Kakashi shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get up. We’re going to offer him a place to stay.” I ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now?” He whined without moving a muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes now, come on.” I insisted while getting up. Kakashi was refusing to move, so I placed my hand on my hips and stared at him while I waited. He groaned before suddenly sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiiiiiiiiine.” He grumbled, finally getting up himself. We slid on our shoes, and went in search of Tenzo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked Tenzo into our home that was filled with people and sleeping bags on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, you don’t need to invite me in too…” Tenzo hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamato-sensei!” Naruto and Sakura both exclaimed at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay with us too?” Naruto exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… It looks like it…” Tenzo admitted. He leaned into me and commented, “This is a really nice quaint little house. Very farmhouse-like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I can show you around, if you’d like.” I offered. “Though there isn’t much more than what can be seen here.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do.” Tenzo took me up on the offer. I showed him the kitchen, while also making sure to warn him about the samples in the fridge. “How do you still have electricity?!” He quaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to question a good thing right now.” I shrugged. I showed him the bathroom, the bedroom, and then we ended up in the closet. He was looking around at the vast size of it and all of the things it contained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you come about this house?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Third gifted it to me upon my retirement from the Anbu.” I mentioned before turning to watch him. He was studying everything in the closet. Likely trying to make something of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Retirement, eh?” He raised his eyebrow at me. I held up my arms as if to say ‘don’t ask me’. “It’s a really nice house… And you know… When I’m done with the village… I’m happy to add onto it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you… But that’s not necessary.” I told him. He looked down at my hand with the engagement ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This house is nice for just you and Kakashi… But if you two were ever to want to start a family…” Tenzo explained. I pursed my lips and could feel my cheeks getting hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think you’re the first person to notice.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not an attention-grabbing ring, though I feel that might be intentional.” Tenzo smiled. “I’m happy for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi!” I called out turning my head back to watch the closet door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Kakashi stood at the closet entrance. I waggled my finger for him to come in. He hesitated in the doorway. I turned to look at Tenzo who was watching Kakashi with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t like my closet. It overwhelms him.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi grumbled and came into the closet to stand close behind me. I turned my face to him, looking over my shoulder. “Tenzo has offered to add on to our home…” I informed him. I could see a confused look on his face as he furrowed his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need more space.” He looked at Tenzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will if we want to start our family.” I corrected. He tensed up for a brief second before relaxing into me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds wonderful. Thank you Tenzo.” I could feel Kakashi smiling as his cheek pushed into mine. Tenzo smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be my pleasure. After all, I never thought I’d be able to offer this kind of thing to Kakashi.” We all chuckled at Tenzo’s comment. “Now please call me Yamato.” He whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing Tenzo.” Kakashi and I both said at the same time. We laughed while Tenzo rolled his eyes and pushed past us to get out of the crowded closet, which he then closed the door behind him. Kakashi tilted his head to the side to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start our family…?” He questioned while studying my face. I could feel my cheeks getting hot again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah…” I shrugged trying to play it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When…?” He asked, his smile now gone. I turned around and sat on the floor, then tugging on his hands to pull him down to sit in front of me. He sat cross legged, but I wanted to be closer so placed my legs over his trying to scooch closer before grabbing hold of his hands. I rested my forearms on my knees and looked into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a lot sooner than I would’ve originally thought.” I confessed before pulling down his mask. A smile bloomed on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” He whispered. “But I know there’s a but, so out with it.” His smile was fading as his eye studied my face. Fuck he knew me so well… I looked down at his feet while I gathered my thoughts, he kept waiting patiently. When I was ready, I finally looked up into his eye. I pushed away his headband, so I could see his entire face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A large part of me wants to just try with you in this closet, right here, right now.” I started with a smile. A smile grew on his face as he turned slightly pink at the thought. “But…” Our smiles turned to half smiles. “I still feel like we’ve only won the battle and not the war… I can’t sit by, pregnant, during a war. It’ll take everyone if we’re going to do this… So after the war.” I nodded to myself as I finally confirmed my feelings when saying them out loud. I watched his face closely, half smile still here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel the same way.” Kakashi acknowledged. “Here’s my but: what if this war just drags on? I don’t want us to keep waiting and then miss out and lose our chance.” His half smile fully faded as his lips turned into a frown. I let go of one of his hands to place it on his cheek. He closed his eye and leaned into it, so I pressed my forehead against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s going to happen…” I kissed his nose, which caused him to crinkle his face before looking up at me again and separating our foreheads. “Based on what Itachi told us… If they’re trying to get to Naruto now, it means they’ve collected the other tailed beasts already, which means we’re nearing the end of all of this…” I explained using logic and reasoning… Which never really seemed to matter much in the way of feelings… Which was dumb, but that’s how it works for some reason. He looked away taking it in anyways, trying to reason with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right…” He admitted while looking down at his hand clasped in mine. He pulled my hand up to his lip and mumbled against it, as if trying to hide his face. “I’m just scared… I want this… Us…” I pulled away to uncross his legs so I could get closer and pull him into an embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too.” I cooed. We stayed in that closet in silence, just holding each other for a long while. Just trying to help each other through the reality that we might soon face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to sleep.” He suggested when he was ready. We got up, went outside, got into the sleeping bag underneath the tree, and cuddled until we fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knelt before Danzo with her head facing the ground in her root uniform, mask, and cloak while alongside all the other members of the root as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The essence of a ninja is to remain a secret. But there are times where those who move in the shadows, must move into the light, and for me… That time is now. I hope that I can count on your continued loyalty.” Danzo spoke with a stern, yet emotionless tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” They all spoke at once in response. Danzo nodded. He dismissed all of them except her. She remained kneeling. “Yes Lord Danzo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of Tsunade?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect your arrival so soon Lord Danzo. I was about to prepare the second portion of testing before I was summoned.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then… Get on with it. I think I will pay her a visit in the meantime.” Danzo stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord Danzo.” She nodded and flickered off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After I finished setting up the antibodies on the samples that were dry, I placed the tray into the fridge and closed the fridge door. When I turned around Sakura was standing inches away from my face. I recoiled and cringed, side stepping to get around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long is that step going to take?” Sakura questioned with her hand on her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It needs to sit overnight.” I informed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you’re trying to drag out the testing! I know that these tests don’t usually take that long!” Sakura sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t normally dealing with reagents that might be degraded either.” I explained. She placed a hand on my shoulder and made me face her. “Honestly Sakura, get a grip! I’m doing what I can here with the circumstances given! This is a reality that you need to face! I get that you haven’t experienced war before, but this is what happens! You’ll lose people. Loved ones. Comrades. You can’t do anything about it except move on and keep fighting so stop following me around like a lost puppy and go do something useful to help the village!” I snapped. I was furious, pointing and shouting, spewing venom while the rage took over. I had never lost my patience like that before and tears were welling up in her eyes as she stared back at me. “Sakura I-“ But she ran off before I could say anything else. I groaned and let my forehead slam onto the counter as it fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go after her.” Kakashi suggested quietly while resting his hip against the counter next to my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not sure I should. I meant everything I said… I just didn’t really say it in a way that was pretty.” I groaned. Kakashi sighed and crouched trying to peek under me to look at my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really need to work on your delivery.” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… You fell in love with me despite my harsh words… I can’t be too bad, can I?” I wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you forget I used to be called Cold Kakashi.” He chuckled while I let out a happier sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go do something anyways.” I told him with a serious tone. I finally straightened and he stopped crouching, resting his hand on my arm, waiting for me to elaborate. “I need to stop by the Nara household.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to go play some shogi?” He asked with his head cocked to the side. I could tell he wasn’t getting my intentions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And to deliver a message.” I tried to emphasize. I could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out what message I could possibly tell Shikamaru that would be important. Then it clicked, he must’ve remembered that Shikaku was the jonin leader and at the meeting yesterday. He nodded in understanding. “I have to tell him my secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s wise?” He was whispering now, not wanting the others to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I told him. He squeezed my arm and pulled me into my bedroom closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, what are you doing?” He questioned with a whisper, his eye darting all over my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Third told me that if there was ever a power struggle, to reveal myself to Shikaku or whatever other strategist is in place at the time before the power struggle.” I told him while getting onto the floor and moving around some shoes. “A strategist who is loyal to the good of the leaf has the ability to see far ahead, past the power struggle, as well as see a way out of it that will be best for the leaf without having a particular bias one way or the other.” I continued to explain while removing the floorboards and pulling out a few selective reports and putting them into a backpack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said last time that you were to operate under your own discretion outside of the Hokage.” Kakashi stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a power struggle. That was an absence of a Hokage. Right now we have a power struggle because 1, the current Hokage is unable to govern.” I place the floorboard back. “2, the current Hokage being selected is one that is fundamentally opposed to the practices of the previous.” I turned around and started pulling out boxes and setting them aside. “3, the meeting was not unanimous, not everyone wanted Danzo as Hokage… They were originally leaning towards someone else.” I pulled out the floorboard and grabbed two bottles of sake and put them into the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three questions, but I’ll start off with the simple ones… Why do you have sake hidden away, and why are you bringing it to a meeting with Shikaku…?” Kakashi had his eyebrow raised when I glanced at him before putting the floorboard back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hiding it from Rei… And appearances. I can’t very well just walk up to Shikaku and say ‘Hey I’m here to help you plan a coup.’” I snickered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fair enough. So who was the other suggestion?” Kakashi helped me up while still studying me closely. I hesitated. I wanted to keep it from him since this was only something that would stress him out, and it wasn’t even sure to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shikaku nominated you.” I confessed after his eye practically bore into my soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-me?! Why?!” He shook his head and furrowed his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Kakashi of the sharingan, one of the most dedicated shinobi I’ve ever met, and you know the ins and outs of the village… You’re absolutely perfect for the job…” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…? I can’t believe there’s a but from you of all people, aren’t you supposed to support me and advocate me for this type of thing?” He seemed offended that I was doubting his abilities… The same ones he was doubting not seconds ago…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you would hate being stuck behind a desk all day.” I explained with a chuckle. “And yet if nobody else is suited you’d still do it in a heartbeat because that’s how perfect you are for this job…” I cooed while tracing my fingers along his shoulder, down his jaw, and to his chin to lower his mask and pull him in for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss before pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think there might be a coup?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I’ll let you know when I find out.” I told him before walking past him with my backpack on. “I won’t be here for dinner, so eat without me.” I waved as I left.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It takes Kakashi's home being destroyed for them to move in together, Kakashi dying for them to get engaged, and a literal war for them to start talking about starting a family. Commitment issues at its finest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hatake's Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I grabbed a bite and as I moved to put the food into my mouth only to have Ino grab my left hand that was holding the food. “YOU’RE ENGAGED?!” She yelled and suddenly all eyes were on me.</p>
<p>I could feel myself turning entirely red as Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza joined up. “Kessho, right?” Inoichi asked as I dropped the chopsticks into the bowl and nodded pulling my hand away from Ino.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s Hatake’s girl.” Shikaku commented.</p>
<p>“Who would’ve thought someone would’ve ended up with Hatake, huh?” Choza mentioned while elbowing Inoichi. The eyes slowly turned away as the murmurs faded. Ino was still looking at me expectantly.</p>
<p>“Yes… I’m engaged.” I confessed when all the eyes were gone. Ino squealed and I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at the ring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei!” Ino ran up and hugged me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino! It’s good to see you. I would’ve invited you and your family to stay with us, but I figured you’d be out here along with the Akamichi clan.” I chuckled while hugging her back. She parted the hug and grabbed my arm, walking me to the group huddled around in a circle by the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just in time to join us for dinner!” Ino suggested. The three clans were all gathered around outside, separated into groups as they ate. I sat down with Ino to join Choji and Shikamaru who had already started eating. The two young men clamored away at how they were happy to see me, before continuing to discuss the rebuilding of the leaf. Ino brought me some food as she joined me and sat down. I grabbed a bite and as I moved to put the food into my mouth only to have Ino grab my left hand that was holding the food. “YOU’RE ENGAGED?!” She yelled and suddenly all eyes were on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could feel myself turning entirely red as Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza joined up. “Kessho, right?” Inoichi asked as I dropped the chopsticks into the bowl and nodded pulling my hand away from Ino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s Hatake’s girl.” Shikaku commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would’ve thought someone would’ve ended up with Hatake, huh?” Choza mentioned while elbowing Inoichi. The eyes slowly turned away as the murmurs faded. Ino was still looking at me expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I’m engaged.” I confessed when all the eyes were gone. Ino squealed and I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how did he do it???” Ino questioned. I took a few bites of my food trying to debate what to say, and that’s when I remembered my backpack. I pulled out some sake and took a swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… He did it that night… After everything was over.” I shrugged before taking another bite. Ino groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on Kessho-sensei! You have to give me more than that!” Ino whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino!” Shikamaru scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on Shikamaru, I want to hear too!” Choji commented and I took another swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He proposed under the tree.” I muttered before taking another bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>THE</span>
  </em>
  <span> TREE?!” Ino beamed. I nodded, and Ino squealed. “Wow that’s so romantic! Wait, is that the same ring too?!” Ino wondered. I nodded again and Ino rushed in to hug me. “Oh wow Kessho-sensei, who knew Kakashi-sensei was such a romantic!” Ino continued to marvel over the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait what’s so special about this tree and this ring?!” Choji whined being out of the loop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I tell him Kessho-sensei?” Ino asked, growing a little serious. I sighed, grabbed the bottle of sake, took a couple gulps, and shook my head. Ino and Choji pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look… Let me explain some things first. I’m about to get uncharacteristically touchy feely here, so bear with me.” I warned and they all grew wide-eyed, bracing themselves. “With Asuma gone… I want to make sure that you don’t all just continue to work together as a team… But I want you to support each other. Not just on the battlefield but outside of it as well.” I reached in my backpack for some cigarettes and pulled one out, Shikamaru pulled out his lighter and lit it for me. I took a drag before I continued, trying my best to summon as much of Asuma as I could. “War is hard. The life of a shinobi… You’re going to suffer losses as you all have already experienced. I’m sorry to say but that won’t be the last…” I took a quick swig before continuing. “I ended up fucked up the way I am because I didn’t have anyone to help me through things growing up… But you three, well… You’ve got each other.” They looked around at each other and smiled while continuing to listen to my lecture. “I want to make sure that I can bring you three together outside of work, to make sure that you all continue this bond. This really fucking important bond.” I was starting to slur a little so I took a drag while I cleared my head some. “It’ll help you get through what’s to come. And as long as I’m alive, I’ll be here for you guys. So for that reason…” I leaned over and placed my arm around Choji’s shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to tell you the story.” I told him before I groaned a little. I told Choji and Shikamaru about how Kakashi and I had dated some years ago, while I was ‘still in the Anbu’ and how we broke up. Then I told them about how we started dating again, and how I got pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, but you don’t have a kid.” Choji commented. “What happened?” Choji questioned while I fiddled with the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lost it.” I nearly whispered. “The tree is a memorial.” I told them softly, not looking at their gazes that I knew were on me with great intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so sad!” Choji cried out. I could hear him weeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” I placed my hand on Choji’s shoulder. “We’re ok now. It was really hard for us… We struggled a lot…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei… Why are you telling us all of this? This is so unlike you…” Shikamaru was shocked but his eyebrow was raised in curiosity. I smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right… It is. I guess I was hoping that by doing this… I’d feel closer to Asuma…And do a better job at keeping you guys together.” I half smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! So he proposed under </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tree?!” Choji asked, finally putting the pieces together. I nodded. “THAT’S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!” Choji cried out. Choji is really intact with his emotions… Wow… I could learn something from him… Nah… Too much. “Wait, what about the ring?” He asked while trying to calm his breathing. I started fiddling with it heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… Uh… He….” I couldn’t bring myself to talk about it… It was starting to feel a little too painful, all of this rushing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think sensei’s told us enough for now, Choji.” I looked up to see Shikamaru shoot me a half smile, I returned a thankful one. “Let’s leave something for another time.” I suddenly felt Ino latch onto me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei! I’m so happy for you! Oh the wedding is going to be so beautiful! Maybe it can be a fall wedding! The leaves falling down the aisle! Everyone will be there and your Kimono will be to die for!” Ino was rambling and I was tensing up as she went on. My hand was shaking as it snaked its way around the neck of the bottle for me to take another swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kessho-sensei! Why don’t we play some shogi?” Shikamaru suggested. I nodded very rapidly heading off with my backpack and leaving Ino behind babbling to Choji. We sat across from each other at the shogi table and I took a big swig from the bottle while Shikamaru set up the pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” I told him before hiccupping. “Though I’m not sure I’ll be much good in my current state.” I giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like you were much good anyways.” Shikamaru commented while I made the first move. He made his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I resent that.” I narrowed my eyes at him while moving a piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just being honest.” He smirked. We continued to play and make small talk as I continued to drink, taking the occasional swig. I was slurring my words as we went along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Shikamaru. Time for Anbu lesson number two.” I told him before snickering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re able to teach me anything right now?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The best lies always have truth in them.” I informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, but people often underestimate the power of a lie. They underestimate the complexity of crafting and weaving an illusion. You remember the reassessing lesson from last time, right?” I asked while pulling out another cigarette. He pulled one out for himself before lighting both of ours and nodding. “Well those lessons go hand in hand. They help you determine what can be the truth in a lie. For example.” I moved a piece on the board. “How well do you think I can hold my liquor?” I questioned him. He looked at the bottle while tilting his head to the side. “Oh, might want to look at the board by the way.” I told him no longer slurring my words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you-“ His eyes grew wide as he studied the board now seeing his king was cornered. “It seems the answer is very well…” He mumbled while going into his thinking pose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The art of deception can create the very difference between things as drastic as life and death, winning or losing a battle… Even a war.” I started before taking a drag. “You knew I was drinking, and you knew I was bad at shogi. I made sure to convince you I was so far gone there was no need to even worry about playing the game seriously. I may not be a good shogi player… But cards… Well… I went down to every detail. Sloppily placing down the tiles, hiccupping, closing one eye to try and get a better look at the board…” I told him while he was still deep in thought with his eyes closed. Shikaku was walking over to join us. “All so I could get you to underestimate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well it seems you’ve fallen into quite a bind.” Shikaku commented. “Mind if I?” He asked while pointing to the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” I pushed the bottle towards him. Shikaku took a swig before studying the board closely. I took a drag and waited for Shikamaru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you do it?” Shikaku questioned with an eyebrow raised. “I mean, he can’t beat me, but my son is a great shogi player.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deception.” I put simply before taking a drag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Leave it to the Anbu agent to use that strategy.” Shikaku commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ex-Anbu agent.” I corrected. Shikaku nodded. “I need to talk to you in private, after the game.” He nodded again. Shikamaru’s eyes finally opened and he made a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah well… I knew I wouldn’t win, but I’m glad I was able to get far enough to make my point.” I laughed before taking a swig. I moved a piece on the board, Shikamaru was studying closely. Too closely. I decided my new strategy would be to move the pieces mostly at random now until I noticed an opening. He was overestimating my abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Hatake, huh?” Shikaku commented, bringing me out of my strategy thoughts. I could feel myself blush a little. Shikamaru continued concentrating as we moved pieces along the board, but my focus mostly now on Shikaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a fine shinobi.” He told me while I took a swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That he is.” I told him as he took a swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very dedicated.” He acknowledged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes a little too much.” I admitted. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at my comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t see himself as more than a sacrificial pawn… Which makes it hard considering we know he’s more of a dragon knight.” I explained, Shikaku nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he just needs to be given the right position.” Shikaku suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware of your thoughts on the matter.” I told him while looking at the board and watching him in my periphery. He raised his eyebrows for less than a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?… Is that what you want to talk about?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I told him before taking a swig. That’s when I saw an opening. I moved my dragon horse and cornered Shikamaru’s king again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW?!” Shikamaru groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shikaku answered before I could, “You overestimated her this time. You thought she was doing the Ishida formation, but she was just moving pieces at random, waiting for an opening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ishi-what?” I asked and they both chuckled. I took the last drag and waited for Shikamaru.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard you say you were good at cards? I’d hate to play you.” Shikaku commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny, I keep getting that.” I joked while he took a swig. He smiled as he put the bottle down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see it. You and Hatake… You compliment each other well.” He spoke as I looked at my ring with a smile growing on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… We do…” I trailed off into thought as Shikamaru made his move. I tried my best to keep playing, but I was not good, and they were trying to teach me strategy, but none of it was sticking. My brain is just not made for it. When the game was over and Shikamaru won, Shikaku led me into the Nara forest. Once we were deep enough in he stopped and faced me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you were at the summit. How’d you get in?” He questioned with his arms folded up against his chest. His voice was stern and unwavering but also highly skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s best if I start from the beginning.” I told him while waiting to see his response before continuing. He didn’t move a muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, go on.” He demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name isn’t Nakano Kessho.” I started and he unfolded his arms and balled up his fists about ready to take a defensive stance. “My real name is Yamanaka Inoshin.” His eyes grew wide and his hands loosened. I took off my bandana and put my hair up into a ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re supposed to be-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dead. I know. Pretty convenient don’t you think?” I sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we saw the body.” He spoke softly still in shock, pupils dilated as he walked up to me in a daze studying my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Part of my ‘absolute stillness training’ at least that’s what they tried to tell me.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look just like her but…” He seemed to snap out of the daze and stepped back. “Why should I believe you?” He questioned. I pulled out all the yearly profiles on me dating all the way back to when I first joined and handed them to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll need those back.” I remarked while he sat down and started going through them. He grew pale and started shaking. Must be strange seeing the dead come back to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoichi was devastated.” He commented while reading the younger profiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know… I wasn’t allowed to know.” I explained. “The Hokage thought it would be better if only he knew… This way I truly would not exist anymore. Nothing but a ghost…” I trailed off. Walking over to him, I sat down next to him and passed him the bottle. He took a swig before handing me the papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come here then?” He wondered as I put the papers away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t know. Lord Third claimed that we needed more jonin in the village-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you arrived before the Orochimaru attacks.” He recalled and I nodded. I placed my palms on the ground behind me and leaned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I think he was just trying to give me a life during a time of peace…” I honestly didn’t know what else to make of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you telling me all of this?” Shikaku pondered still looking forward, but that’s when I heard it… The static of a mind block approaching… I thought they might send someone to spy on me still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry for that… Shikamaru just kinda grabbed the cigarette before lighting mine.” Shikaku turned to face me suddenly with an eyebrow raised, head cocking to the side. Luckily this response was also fitting to the topic, so I continued, “I know you probably don’t want him to smoke, and I really should’ve asked you first if it was alright before allowing it but… I want you to know why he does it. We do it to feel closer to Asuma.” Shikaku closed his eyes and nodded. I couldn’t tell if it was in understanding as to why Shikamaru smoked, or in understanding that someone was nearby. “But Shikamaru’s a smart kid. He knows what’s good for himself. I wouldn’t worry about him… Sorry for being a bad influence on him, but he seems to be turning into a fine shinobi despite my being bad with kids/teenagers.” I chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s incredibly smart.” He remarked as a doe approached the static.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be a great tactioner one day.” I agreed as the doe approached near a tree and looked up. Shikaku stood up and the static from the mind block disappeared. Shikaku walked to where the doe was standing, before returning back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve known that Danzo’s men would come spy on me.” Shikaku grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my fault actually. Before Lady Tsunade was in the coma, she deployed me as a double agent for Danzo. It seems they still don’t trust me even after allowing me into their inner circle.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inner circle? You joined the foundation?” He interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade ordered it.” I told him before showing him my tongue. “It’s supposed to be a cursed tongue seal from Danzo to prevent me from sharing any incriminating evidence on him… Which there’s a lot of.” I informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such as?” He waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything from threatening to take the food supply away from an orphanage to kidnapping the Daimyo’s own grandson and framing rogue shinobi because they threatened to slash budgets because it was a time of peace…” I still couldn’t believe the lengths Danzo would go to for power. “But I need you to tell me when and how to use this information… Lord Third told me that if there was ever a power struggle, to come to you. You would be able to see far enough ahead for the good of the leaf to know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” He closed his eyes in contemplation as I got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell anyone. Especially Inoichi.” I warned. He nodded before opening his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Hatake know?” He asked while getting up and I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Though, maybe it’s a good thing he knows in advance.” We both chuckled before walking back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku and I had all gotten into the second bottle of sake I brought as I listened to their stories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you Kessho? You’ve got to have some stories on you. You’ve got the scars to show for them!” Inoichi questioned before chuckling while holding up the bottle for me to take it. I took the bottle and took a swig, pointing to the scars visible on my exposed stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one was a bitch… Took down a whole sex trafficking ring.” I started pointing to the scars as I went along. “This one was the drug lord’s main bodyguard… The drug lord themselves was a whiny bitch.” I slurred. “This one was a serial ki-ller” I hiccupped. “And this one was from the Pain thing.” I finished, ignoring the much smaller, far less noticeable nicks that turned to scars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way you took down a whole ring on your own…” Choza shook his head. “You’re telling tall tales there.” Choza grabbed the bottle and took a swig. “Hatake!” Choza called out. I turned around to see my silver haired man approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashiiiiiii.” I slurred excitedly while holding out my arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like someone’s had some sake.” He teased before resting his hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way this one took out a whole ring on her own, right? She’s gotta be exaggerating.” Choza questioned Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at me and I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I said was that I took down a ring. Nothing else.” I defended myself against his scolding eye before grabbing the bottle and taking a swig. Kakashi turned to Choza while I handed Kakashi the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She took it down herself. I was there to see the effect it had on her when she got back from that mission.” He grabbed the bottle from my hand and I presume he took a swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Choza went quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hatake, why don’t you sit down with us! Now that you’re here we can have a proper celebration!” Inoichi exclaimed with his cheeks rosy from the alcohol. Kakashi sat down next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Celebrate what?” Kakashi handed the bottle to Shikaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your engagement of course.” Shikaku mentioned before taking a swig. Kakashi looked at me and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said nothing, I’m surprised that you didn’t hear Ino squealing all the way back home.” I joked. They all laughed and Kakashi wrapped an arm around my waist before reaching for the bottle. He took a big swig, before handing it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sober enough? There’s something serious I need to talk to you about.” He whispered to me. I nodded. “Sasuke’s been approved to be taken out… Not just by Danzo this time.” I took in a deep breath. I figured this day would come…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” I muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s joined the Akatsuki…” Kakashi explained while the other three spoke amongst themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara must’ve tried to lure him… He probably told Sasuke about what Itachi really did… And how Danzo was involved…” I murmured. That’s when I heard the static again. This time it was waiting by the entrance of the Nara residence. “I’ll be right back.” I placed a hand on his shoulder and used it to get up. Walking over to the entrance, I could feel Kakashi’s eyes on me. When I turned away, out of the line of sight of the others, the cloaked, masked Anbu agent appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What of Lady Tsunade’s test results?” The agent asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be ready tomorrow in the late afternoon.” I informed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not good enough. Lord Danzo must leave to a five Kage summit before then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look the earliest I can get it to you is then.” I told them slurring slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hangovers are not a good enough reason-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has nothing to do with that. The secondary antibody incubation is 2 hours. The Avidin/biotin blocking is half an hour. Processing and applying all of this to ten separate samples adds up onto time as well, and the more you rush this, the more likely is that the test won’t work because we didn’t allow enough time for the antibody to bind and the fact that you’ve let me ramble on in this great detail tells me I lost you long ago which means you don’t understand anything which is exactly why I didn’t go into detail in the first place. So I’m going to say this again. You can’t rush this.” I explained fully without slurring my speech, but still sounding somewhat drunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” They said plainly without emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will get the results as soon as possible and Danzo will be the first to know. I’ll travel to the summit myself if I have to.” I assured… I mean I’d be going anyways to spy on them so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood. I’ll let Danzo know.” They flickered off. I headed back over to Kakashi and sat back down next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” He whispered. I nodded and he kissed my cheek through his mask. I grabbed the bottle of sake and took a big swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To us.” I giggled. He grabbed the bottle and took a big swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To us.” He nodded and Choza grabbed the bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Kessho and Kakashi!” Choza shouted before taking a swig. Inoichi and Shikaku followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We spent the rest of the night drinking and laughing with the older Ino-Shika-Cho. Yoshino pulled out a sleeping bag for Kakashi and I to sleep in and spend the night, for which we were thankful for as the walk all the way back would’ve been an interesting one as we stumbled around.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Relax Tenzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Fathers tend to have a lot to tell their sons.” Kakashi mentioned. I could feel my cheeks grow pink, remembering what Kakashi told me Sakumo said to him. Naruto grew a big grin on his face.</p>
<p>“He told me he believed in me!” Naruto beamed. Kakashi gave him a thumbs up as I finished patching him up.</p>
<p>“Good! Naruto, you go to the Raikage. He should be good to go now, right Kessho?” Kakashi asked me.</p>
<p>“He’s good now, but don’t put this on me. I’m just going to go back to my sample now.” I informed them both as I could hear Yamato scrambling in the background.</p>
<p>“Alright well it’s settled. Yamato and I will tag along as your escorts.” Kakashi was probably smiling his dumb closed eyed smile that I loved and I was too busy looking into the microscope to see it. Yamato was freaking out about how much of a bad idea this was. “Relax Tenzo.” I heard Kakashi say, and Yamato freaked out. I couldn’t help but laugh at that one as I finished writing the report. Now it was time to make a copy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I finished prepping the samples and started looking at them under the microscope I had at my home. I started writing out a report as I went along studying the samples. It would seem there was evidence of regeneration. There was cell renewal at a much more rapid state, the immune cells were showing signs of activation and showing stem cell markers being present. Everything points to her recuperating and waking up soon. Though since there was no baseline to compare this too, it was difficult to say how soon she would wake up…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as I was placing the last slide under the microscope, Sai walked into the house with a severely beaten up Naruto. “Naruto!” I exclaimed rushing over to them both. I helped Sai place Naruto onto one of the futons that was still laying out and started medical ninjutsu on his face. “What happened?” I questioned Sai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto allowed a cloud ninja to beat him up in place of Sasuke.” Sai explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto…” I groaned. Sai walked out of the house while I continued to tend to Naruto’s wounds. Kakashi and Yamato came into the house with Sai while I moved to Naruto’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sai, thanks for helping me earlier.” Naruto smiled at Sai. I helped him sit up and moved to work on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boy, they really worked you over.” Kakashi commented and Naruto chuckled. He winced heavily as Sai moved to help bandage some of the wounds. “Look, you need to take it easy for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m going to see the Raikage!” Naruto shouted. Kid’s got balls… I’ll give him that. Yamato was so taken aback he stumbled a bit with wide eyes while Kakashi remained unfazed. Ah, to be new to Naruto’s perseverance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto what do you mean?! The five Kage summit starts soon and every village has agreed to travel restrictions and no unnecessary missions.” Yamato warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you hope to achieve?” Kakashi, always asking the right questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll convince him to forgive Sasuke, no matter what.” Naruto explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t have the necklace that seals the ninetails. You can’t leave the hidden leaf as a jinchuriki.” Yamato ordered. “You had eight tails during the last battle. We were lucky the seal knew to stop there because of it’s trigger. But what about next time?!” Yamato yelled. “Besides, I’m in charge of reconstructing the village… I can’t stay close to you all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I met the fourth Hokage.” Naruto uttered. I stopped the medical ninjutsu. He what???? Everyone in the room gasped. “He was the one who stopped me from becoming the nine tails.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leave it to Minato to come up with something clever like that… Yamato turned to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he mean? The fourth Hokage’s dead!” Yamato exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sealing jutsu he used, it’s still a jutsu we don’t know a lot about… He probably stored some of his chakra in it to leave behind a message.” Kakashi analyzed. I could feel tears welling up at my eyes... The thought of Naruto getting to meet Minato…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s when he told me that the nine tails incident that happened 16 years ago was caused by the Akatsuki guy with the mask.” Naruto commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” I yelled. I rushed around to face him. “Are you sure Naruto???” I interrogated. He nodded. This isn’t good… Oh no no no… I don’t like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so strong even the Fourth Hokage struggled against him. He said the masked one is pulling the strings, that he’s probably just been using Pain the whole time. If Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki, then that means the masked guy is using him too.” Naruto finished explaining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess he’s who we thought he was.” I was speaking to Kakashi but looking past Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Naruto questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The person in the mask is an Uchiha, with a grudge to the village. The only Uchiha known to have the power to summon the nine tails, is Madara Uchiha.” Kakashi explained for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if Madara is involved, then anything is possible. So then… He’s actually still alive.” Yamato added. Naruto asked about Madara and I tuned out while continuing to patch him up. I could hear something about sending Sai to report to Danzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fathers tend to have a lot to tell their sons.” Kakashi mentioned. I could feel my cheeks grow pink, remembering what Kakashi told me Sakumo said to him. Naruto grew a big grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me he believed in me!” Naruto beamed. Kakashi gave him a thumbs up as I finished patching him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! Naruto, you go to the Raikage. He should be good to go now, right Kessho?” Kakashi asked me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s good now, but don’t put this on me. I’m just going to go back to my sample now.” I informed them both as I could hear Yamato scrambling in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright well it’s settled. Yamato and I will tag along as your escorts.” Kakashi was probably smiling his dumb closed eyed smile that I loved and I was too busy looking into the microscope to see it. Yamato was freaking out about how much of a bad idea this was. “Relax Tenzo.” I heard Kakashi say, and Yamato freaked out. I couldn’t help but laugh at that one as I finished writing the report. Now it was time to make a copy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi came over and wrapped his arms around me. “You coming with?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my own message to deliver to Danzo.” I whispered while continuing to write. He kissed my cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re headed in the same direction.” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but I’m not sure I should be seen with you three…” I remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleeeease, just think of how much safer Naruto will be with you around.” Kakashi whined only loud enough for me to hear. I finished copying the report and turned my head to look at Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flattery? You really want me to go with you…” I narrowed my eyes. “What are you planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Honest. Can’t I just want to spend time with my future wife?” He smiled that dumb closed eyed smile I love and this time I got to see it. Well… There’s no saying no to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, just hold on. Let me write this letter for Sakura.” I told him. He pulled away and walked off into the bedroom, probably to pack a bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is the report of the results of the testing done on Lady Tsunade’s blood. Please take it to Shizune. It looks like she’ll wake up… Likely sooner than later, although I can’t pinpoint exactly when. That would require a baseline that I don’t have. Sorry I can’t tell you more. I’ll be gone for a few days.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kessho</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked into the bedroom to see Kurenai sitting up on the bed, reading while Kakashi was packing a bag. “Kurenai, you’re the most level headed person here. I’m leaving my home in your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Kurenai’s eyes widened as they looked up from the book towards me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi and I have to leave. Just make sure Sakura doesn’t do anything like starting to snoop. Rei should be fine now that he’s busy flirting with every woman in the village until Anko gets back. I’m sure everything will be fine. I’ll be back soon.” I assured her. Kurenai hesitated but nodded before returning back to her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go Kessho.” Kakashi told me, I guess he packed for me as well…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, by Kurenai!” I waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun you two!” Kuernai winked our way, and I couldn’t help but blush lightly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going on ahead to talk to Sai. I’ll be right back.” Kakashi whispered to me while handing me the backpack. I nodded and he walked out of the house. Naruto and Yamato were discussing something while I put away the microscope and cleared off the dining table with the exception of the report and the letter. I grabbed Danzo’s copy of the report and tucked it away into my breast. When I came back into the living room Naruto had disappeared and so had Yamato. I groaned, as now I would have to figure out where they were to catch up with them. I grabbed my cloak and the bag Kakashi packed and called out to Kiki who was likely nearby. I heard a few taps on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I went outside I saw a Kiki standing by, looking up at me, waiting expectantly. “Alright, we need to find Kakashi, he asked me to come along, and then ran ahead.” I sighed. Kiki tapped with her two front paws and we headed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rushed through the tall grass to find Kakashi and Naruto on either side of Yamato who was touching the ground with his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sneaky-sensei, you’re coming too?” Naruto chimed with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well with the way you and Kakashi are, I figured this team would need a medic.” I teased and elbowed Kakashi before making the hand sign to let Kiki know she was free to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you have a ninken too?” Naruto asked while watching Kiki run off. I really wish he hadn’t seen that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Why don’t we let Yamato focus?” I instructed trying to prevent Naruto from asking further questions. Naruto, thankfully, nodded. Yamato turned his head up and opened his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I have them. It’s time to tail them.” Yamato announced and we rushed off. I got close enough to Kakashi to have our fingers graze each other as we made our way to who we were tailing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take this.” I handed him the backpack. “I need to go meet up with Danzo now… I’ll go the rest of the way with you after I deliver the message.  I was planning on going to the summit anyways, so I’ll just catch up to you guys.” I whispered to him. He nodded and I drifted off to the side before stopping. I changed into my root uniform. Mask included, but no cloak. I summoned Kiki again, when she appeared she looked only slightly annoyed as she gave me some side eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I don’t have time for your sass right now.” I wagged a finger at her with a hand on my hip. “Do you remember Danzo’s scent?” I questioned. Kiki stalled for a moment while she sat down. She then began to sniff the air around her. After another moment or two she stood up and tapped her two front toes. I crouched down and gave her some much earned pets as it had been years since I showed her that scent when trying to sneak into the foundation the first time. “Good girl. Now, I need to find him, ok?” I stood up and let Kiki lead the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kiki stopped she pointed on ahead and I dismissed her. Shrouded in invisibility and chakra dispersed, I went on ahead to catch up to Danzo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she saw him, there were bodies littered around him as the two root members accompanying him dropped down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Danzo really kill all those men himself…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered. Deciding to stay hidden for a moment to observe, she inched closer to him. Danzo turned to face the subordinates before him and that’s when she saw it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHARINGAN?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mouth dropped open but luckily no sound came out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That must be how he defeated them all… That also must be why he covers his face. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She heard the subordinates talking about how the deceased were black ops from another village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make sure this summit is a success so then even the jonin will have no choice but to accept me.” Danzo explained to the subordinates his plan. They started to move along ahead and she dropped down revealing herself and kneeling before him. Danzo turned to approach her. “Ah I didn’t see you there.” Danzo commented. She noticed his visible eye narrow in her periphery. “Though I suppose that’s how you were able to go into Amegakure undetected for as long as you did. Your abilities continue to exceed my expectations.” His words spoke compliments, but they came out like insults. “You have the results?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Lord Danzo.” She reached through the slit in her shirt to grab the report laid against her breast and handed it to him before turning her gaze to the floor. “It would appear that her body is regenerating, and she should wake up sooner rather than later. Without a baseline of how her blood work normally portrays these markers, it’s hard to say as to when she will wake up. I’m sorry there isn’t more I can tell you.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. Very good then. You are to return to the village at once and monitor her closely. When I have the jonin vote of confidence, which I should get after the summit… You are to assassinate princess Tsunade. Is that understood?” Danzo questioned while she felt every muscle in her body tense up and her jaw clench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Lord Danzo.” She nodded and spoke with confidence in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Once this is complete… I foresee you having a very nice future at the foundation. You will be very useful to us. Now take your leave.” He ordered. She flickered off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few hours to catch up to Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi. We were starting to approach snow, and I was thankful that I had changed into my warmer shinobi uniform and had my cloak on. Kakashi approached me as we went along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” He spoke loud enough for only me to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But we can’t talk here.” I warned. His brows furrowed up in concern, but he nodded. Reaching out he grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before returning it under his cloak. We continued on in silence, tailing along through the snow. Another few hours passed and I could sense the group up ahead drop down. We hid behind a large boulder and waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Samui you’ve been tailed! Show yourselves!” The male blonde cloud ninja shouted. It feels weird to be found out so soon…. We jumped out from behind the boulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to talk right now!” Naruto exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You the Hokage’s errand boy, Hatake Kakashi?” The Raikage asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No sir. Today I come to ask you for a favor.” Kakashi explained how he was asking for him to listen to Naruto’s plea. The Raikage humored him and Naruto began to make his plea. He spoke about his friendship with Sasuke, and how he wanted to put an end to this mindless killing. How he didn’t want anymore leaf or cloud shinobi to perish all for the sake of vengeance. The Raikage started to walk past Naruto, and in desperation… Naruto got on his hands and knees before the Raikage and began to beg. The Raikage continued to walk past Naruto, but he kept speaking about how he just wanted to put an end to the violence. The Raikage stopped in his footsteps to listen to his pleas as the snow continued to fall around them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what, we will dispose of Sasuke!” Was Lord Raikage’s only response. Yamato stepped in and brought up the incident of the Byakugan. How we let it go to prevent an all out war between the cloud and leaf. Kakashi then stepped in to explain how Naruto is doing this with the utmost respect towards the Raikage, and how it’s not just to protect Sasuke, but the cloud as well. “Shinobi shouldn’t lower their heads so easily. Action and power are what a shinobi should respect. Concessions are forbidden in an agreement between shinobi. The history of humanity has always been about war. The three great ninja wars were always about seeking power. Those who are weak, are trampled, and that is the only truth of the shinobi world. We brand the Akatsuki as wanted criminals, and once we do… Not just I, but the whole world will hunt Sasuke down. You bow your head to protect a criminal, who was once a comrade? A shinobi world is not so indulgent as to please fools.” The Raikage turned around and started to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started to get angry. Who does he think he is? What have the cloud done to fight the Akatsuki? So far the leaf has been the only village to be successful in taking down any members, and we have suffered the most for it. I hadn’t even realized it, but there was blood in my palms… I had balled my fists so tightly that some of my short nails broke skin. My jaw was clenched as my thoughts continued to race along. I started to take a step forward and Kakashi stopped me. “Whatever you’re about to say… Don’t.” He was right to say that because I was about to yell my head off at the Raikage. I took a deep breath in, and let it out through my nose. He was right… I’d probably make things worse. I did so a few more times while Kakashi consoled Naruto as the Raikage walked off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Yes, Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“FUUUUUUUUCK!” I shouted in a way that ended in a moan. Kakashi grabbed my harness and pulled me up while pulling my hair back.</p><p>“What. Did. I. Warn. You.” He growled, with a little actual anger showing. There was a knock at our door.</p><p>“Hey. Everything ok?” We heard Yamato ask from behind the door. Kakashi let go of me and I fell on my back. Quickly, he put on pants and grabbed his undershirt with the mask to put on. He walked up to the shoji and slid it open just a crack.</p><p>“We’re fine. Leave.” He ordered. Ugh he still sounded so sexy.</p><p>“O-ok.” I heard Yamato leave. Kakashi closed the shoji door and looked at me over his shoulder. His jaw was clenched.</p><p>“I’m so sorry master, I didn’t know I didn’t mean to I had my eyes closed-“</p><p>“Shut. Up.” He growled, and I obeyed. He walked over to me while removing his shirt. His demeanor changed suddenly, it wasn’t mad anymore, he crouched down in front of my legs. Pulling on my harness, he had me kneel before him and started to run his fingers through my hair. “Do you want to keep going?” He cooed. I nodded furiously. “Use your words.”</p><p>“Yes please master.” I pleaded and he smiled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We all headed off to a nearby inn where we checked in. Yamato and Naruto stayed in one room, while Kakashi and I stayed in the other. When we got into the room I immediately took off my shoes and cloak and laid down on the futon and closed my eyes. “So what happened?” Kakashi asked. That’s right… I still hadn’t told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Danzo has… I mean, Danzo, has ordered me to assassinate Lady Tsunade when I see the time to be right.” I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Kakashi exclaimed. I opened my eyes and sat up to see he was now sitting at the edge of the futon. His eye was searching mine, trying to read my face to see if he heard me right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to wait until the jonin vote of confidence has been taken, likely to ensure that there’s no way to have Lady Tsunade become Hokage again.” I explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s insane.” He stated while shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Danzo…” I shrugged. “Kakashi…” I whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He inched closer and placed a hand on my cheek, studying my face with worry. I nosed my way to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you…” I whimpered into his ear before pulling down his mask and breathing him into a kiss. My kiss was fervent. I just wanted to let go and be consumed by him. I wrapped one arm around his upper back and the other through his hair. He had his palms on either side of the futon still when he broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho, the summit.” He reminded me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That won’t be for another few hours…” I assured him, but he hesitated. “Kakashi please…” I begged. “I want you…” I cried out in what was almost a moan. That’s when he gave in. The look in his eye flipped like a switch, from worried to lustful. He quickly straddled me only to then lay on me, pinning my hands above my head. His nose ran along my neck as I breathed heavily in anticipation as he made his way to my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to behave…?” He questioned seductively, with his voice having dropped a few notes. I nodded short quick nods. He hummed. “But you never behave…” He cooed before slapping my outer thigh and pulling it up with his free hand to rub his groin against me. I arched my back and let out a moan. “Always so </span>
  <b>bratty</b>
  <span>…” He said the word bratty in a teasing disgusted tone.</span>
  <b> “</b>
  <span>What game are you playing…?” He asked while releasing me and sitting up while running his hand down from my chest to my stomach to then rest on my outer thigh. Staring at me with his narrowed visible eye, he waited for my answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whimpered, missing his touch already… Just wanting to let go and have nothing expected of me. I pouted heavily, feeling restless… I began to squirm. This was so unlike me and Kakashi could tell, but I was just feeling overwhelmed, like this was all too much… I just wanted a few moments to forget it all and just let him take over… But how do I tell him that? “I just… I want to let go…” I whined. “Please Kakashi… I’ll be a good girl…” I begged again while squirming trying to feel some friction between my legs. I started to trace my hand down and reached the hem of my pants when he swatted it away. His eye was still narrowed as he hesitated, debating whether to believe me or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be tied.” He stated. I nodded quick small nods. I preferred it that way honestly. “Strip. Then summon the rope, the crop, and…” He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. “The bullet.” I decided it best to obey quickly. I got up and stripped while he watched. I took off my bandana followed by my sweatshirt. Then I took off my mesh shirt and my cargo pants. Kakashi stood up now and started stripping himself, taking off his flak jacket, sweatshirt, and undershirt/mask. I started to shiver in the cool air, so he approached and wrapped his arms around me. His lips trailed little kisses up my neck before resting against my ear. “Why are you stalling? Changing your mind?” He questioned. I shook my head and unsnapped my bra, which stayed in place as his chest pressed against mine. “Good girl.” He cooed in a way that was so... soothing… I stepped back and took off my underwear while the bra fell to the ground. I summoned the rope, crop, and the bullet, handing him each one. I stood in wait, while the cold air perked my now exposed nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed the rest of his clothing and circled me a few times, studying me likely deciding what to do. When he stopped me before me, his eyes rested on my breasts. His hands went to them, his calloused fingertips contrasting my smooth skin. He pinched my nipples and pulled before letting go while smirking. I stood by idly taking it in, closing my eyes and letting out a small moan as I held my wrist behind my back. When I opened my eyes again, he was looking back at me with both eyes and a devious grin on his face. He finally believed that I was going to give in fully. “This is going to be fun…” He commented. Walking behind me, he started to grab the rope and tie my arms behind my back to then move forward with a star harness to hold my chest. “Get down on your back.” He ordered. I knelt down and got onto my back as carefully as I could. With the excess rope, he tied my thighs to my calves in a way that kept my legs open at least 90 degrees. I was heavily turned on. He must’ve noticed my reaction as he commented, “Maybe if you behave…” He leaned over me with his hardness resting at my entrance. “We can do this again…” He growled into my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please sir.” I pleaded. He grabbed the harness on my chest and pulled me up to a kneeling position. Swiftly, he grabbed the crop and slapped my thigh while covering my mouth. I let out a loud stifled moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master.” He corrected before removing his hand from my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master. I’m sorry master.” I whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The walls are thin. Naruto and Yamato are next door, and I don’t want them imagining the things I’m doing to you…” He dictated before grabbing my hair and pulling my head so my forehead was pressed against his lips. “You see this body…?” He cooed. “It’s mine.” He growled. “Mine and mine alone. Only </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> get to imagine you like this.” He was so good at this… I shuddered in excitement. He let go of my hair and placed a warm hand on my cold cheek and I felt myself leaning into it with my eyes closed. “So you’re going to be a good girl, and only let out soft moans and whimpers… Understood?” He cooed. I nodded as my eyes fluttered open. He ran his thumb against my lower lip. “I need to hear you say it my sweet girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He cooed before standing up. I closed my eyes to feel the sensations. The crop was tracing along my skin as he circled.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SMACK!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit my lower right cheek and I let out a soft moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SMACK!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit my left thigh. The crop traced across my slit and then left entirely. I could hear him hum, satisfied. There were fingers down at my slit, grazing over my clit, I shuddered. The fingers moved down lower and entered me curling up. I groaned in pleasure and leaned up against his arm, resting my cheek on it. When he removed his fingers, he pushed me back gently. “Open.” He ordered. I opened my mouth and he put in his fingers. I could taste myself on them, I licked and sucked his fingers clean as he watched with his own mouth open and lustful eyes. “Do you taste how wet you are?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master.” I answered and he let out a satisfied hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl… When you want to be.” He cooed while nosing his face against mine, brushing his lips against my skin as he went along. “You should really behave more often.” He whispered before getting back up and continuing to hit me with the crop.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SMACK!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit my left breast before tracing the crop over my shoulder and down my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SMACK!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit my lower left cheek before tracing the crop up my back and along my waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SMACK!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit my right thigh and traced the crop up my thigh and up my stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SMACK!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit my right breast. Each hit brought a nice pleasurable sting, but it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakashiiii…” I whined. He traced the crop up my breast, along my neck and pushed my chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak.” He demanded. “Use your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruise me…” I cooed. There was a glint in his eyes at hearing those words. He knelt as a smirk grew on his face. He pulled on my chest harness to pull me to his chest, our lips barely an inch apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to mark you?” He questioned. I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like on our honeymoon…” I whispered. I tried to crane my neck forward to kiss his lips but he kept pushing me back, keeping me just out of reach. I whined in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww… it’s ok my good girl… You’ll get plenty of sweet kisses soon.” He cooed while I continued to pout. His free hand rested on my neck, squeezing slightly. “You want the bruising, don’t you?” He growled. I nodded. “Use your words.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master.” My voice was raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop.” He squeezed tighter. “Pouting.” I stopped pouting and he let go. I took in a deep breath, feeling woozy. He placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. “That’s my good girl.” He cooed. Without warning, he tossed me back so I was laying down, with my legs completely spread open. The cool air now on my exposed heat caused me to shudder. He leaned down over me with his extremely hard girth poking at my entrance, I let out a whimper. “Patience.” He cooed before moving down, tracing light infrequent kisses along my skin as he went down. He laid his tongue flat on my core and licked ally the way up, stopping for a few flicks at my nub, each one causing my body to twitch in pleasure. He retreated for a moment, pushing back by placing two hand on either one of my thighs. I closed my eyes and felt a bruising hand smack my inner thigh causing my eyes to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUUUUUUUUCK!” I shouted in a way that ended in a moan. Kakashi grabbed my harness and pulled me up while pulling my hair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. Did. I. Warn. You.” He growled, with a little actual anger showing. There was a knock at our door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Everything ok?” We heard Yamato ask from behind the door. Kakashi let go of me and I fell on my back. Quickly, he put on pants and grabbed his undershirt with the mask to put on. He walked up to the shoji and slid it open just a crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine. Leave.” He ordered. Ugh he still sounded so sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ok.” I heard Yamato leave. Kakashi closed the shoji door and looked at me over his shoulder. His jaw was clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry master, I didn’t know I didn’t mean to I had my eyes closed-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut. Up.” He growled, and I obeyed. He walked over to me while removing his shirt. His demeanor changed suddenly, it wasn’t mad anymore, he crouched down in front of my legs. Pulling on my harness, he had me kneel before him and started to run his fingers through my hair. “Do you want to keep going?” He cooed. I nodded furiously. “Use your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please master.” I pleaded and he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He hummed, placing a hand on my cheek that I leaned into. “Now what do you need to stay quiet?” He questioned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to bite down on.” I suggested while looking up at him through my lashes. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. On his way out, I noticed he was now pants less and holding a towel and he grabbed my underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open.” He commanded sternly. I opened my mouth and he placed my panties in first, since they were rather small, he added the cloth after. “Now yell like you did before.” He ordered. I tried my best but all that came out were muffled sounds. “Smart girl…” He cooed while placing his hand on my cheek. After pushing me back down, he placed a hand on either of my inner thigh. I could feel him rubbing where he had previously hit on my upper inner right thigh. “Such sensitive skin… It’s already starting to bruise.” He let out a happy hum. A hand came slamming down onto my lower inner right thigh and I let out an extremely muffled howl. He flipped me over so I was laying on my chest with my butt sticking up. His calloused hand rubbed my right cheek. He teased and groped it while rubbing his hard length along my slit. I whimpered but I don’t think he heard. A bruising hand came down on my right cheek and I arched my back sinking further into pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found myself trying to rub myself against his shaft. He let out a groan in pleasure before pulling on my hair. “Stop.” He growled. “I’m going to take my time and enjoy this… And don’t worry… I’m keeping time too… I know when you need to go.” I stopped rubbing myself against him. A bruising hand came down on my left cheek and I arched my back again groaning in pleasure. The tip of his girth aligned perfectly at my entrance and I slid onto him hoping for more of that ecstasy. I felt him fill me for all of two seconds before he pushed me off of him and I found myself on my side. He then grabbed the harness at my chest and pulled me to kneel before him. He stood up with his length at my face. “You want it so bad?” He snapped while removing the towel from my mouth. After he reached with his fingers in my mouth and pulled out my underwear. “Take it.” He commanded while thrusting himself whole into my mouth. I choked a little around his length that I was unprepared for. Lacing his fingers into my hair with one hand, he pulled my head back to pull himself out of my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently he brushed my hair back out of my face and held it in his hand. While looking up at him I leaned in to lick up and down his shaft, making sure to slather every last inch. I then cradled each one of his balls into my mouth before licking back up his length underneath while stopping to flick his frenulum, all while watching him watch me. I could feel his girth twitch every time I flicked on the frenulum, which made me smile, a little deviously. He quickly pulled back at my hair and slapped my face lightly. “Wipe that grin off your face if you want me to continue this.” He warned with a voice that dropped so low, I thought I might orgasm right there from how much it turned me on. I gave quick, short nods. “Open.” He ordered. I opened my mouth as much as I could and he shoved himself in again thrusting hard. “I’m… The one… In charge… Here…” He reminded me in between grunts while he trusted himself into me. I kept choking a little around him. “Understood?” He asked as he removed himself from my mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master.” I answered while accidentally letting some drool fall onto my breast. He let go of my hair and crouched down, placing a hand on my cheek which I leaned into again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He cooed. Grabbing the underwear, he pulled on my chin and I opened my mouth to which he placed the underwear inside. He then gave me the towel to bite on and holding onto the harness, he gently lowered me to lay down on the futon. I looked up to the ceiling and closed my eyes as he rubbed my inner lower left thigh, as if priming it. A hard smack came down and this time, not only did I groan in pleasure, I also jerked upwards. He primed my upper left thigh and slammed down his hand on it, leaving a bruising feeling. I jerked up letting out a loud, muffled, groan. He crawled forward, towering over me. Carefully, he took out the towel. Next he reached in with his fingers and removed the underwear. On his way back down he reached for the bullet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be able to stay quiet for this?” He questioned. I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.” I assured. He started to move his hands from the top of my thighs down while looking at my core. “Master…?” He peeked up from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I…. I want to see you.” I admitted. He nodded and grabbed a few pillows to help prop me up enough to see him and watch, at least somewhat, what he would be doing. He returned to all fours leaning down in front of my gushing core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” He asked. I nodded. “Use your words.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yes Master.” I felt myself blushing. He started with tasting me first, just licking a little, but I was already so on edge from all the foreplay… As soon as he started to suck on my clit I could feel myself cumming. My body jerked as I whimpered while riding the waves. He stopped quickly and moved up to me wrapping a hand around my throat moving his lips to my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just cum?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.” I answered. He squeezed his grip tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on, you ask permission first.” He growled before letting go. “Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Master.” I answered with a raspy voice. He moved back down and plunged two fingers into me thrusting rapidly, curling up, hitting just the right spot. I was starting to feel woozy and my teeth were tingling. Heat was building up rapidly again. That’s when I heard the bullet turn on. He barely touched me and I could tell I needed to ask. “Master please, may I cum?” I begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, so soon?” He looked up smirking. I squeezed down on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master please.” I pleaded. He was stalling, turning his eyes again to my heat. I held my breath trying my best to hold on. He removed the bullet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum.” He ordered before sucking on my clit. I turned my head into the pillow and stifled a groan as I came again while my body jerked. “I was hoping to use the bullet more…” He commented before placing a finger on my clit, causing my to jerk. “But… Seems you’re ripe and ready.” His voice a low lust filled growl. He got onto his knees and flipped me over before pulling on my harness, dragging my face against the futon so my behind was high up in the air. He lined himself up and inserted himself into me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you master.” I whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is this what you wanted all along?” He questioned while teasing. I peek out at him from the corner of my eye and I could see him smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes master. I want you deep inside me, master, please.” I begged. He grabbed the harness and pulled me on to him with his hips bucking forward, trying to get as deep as physically possible. I shuddered in pleasure. “Thank you master.” I cooed. He hummed a satisfied hum while rubbing and groping my cheek with his free hand. After another moment, he started thrusting himself in and out of me holding on to the harness and using it to get himself as deep as he could. His grunts and my whimpers filled the room. I feel the heat building within me rapidly, but Kakashi is still further away. “May I cum please, master?” I question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum.” He says in a deep guttural growl. I rub my legs together creating a little friction and that’s enough to give me the push I need to get over the edge. I feel myself squirm against his grip on the harness and my walls clench down on his length. “Ughhh… Kesshooo.” He groans. “Fuuuuck.” His pace slows as he enjoys my tightening around him, only to rapidly increase when it’s over. His free hand starts rubbing and groping at my cheek occasionally slapping it, but not nearly as hard as before. His groans are less interspaced, and I can tell he’s getting close, as I am again as well. He uses both hands on the harness to thrust himself deep into me as we both continue to inch closer to sweet pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I cum with you please, master?” I beg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum, Kessho, cum.” He orders in desperation. We both climax near simultaneously. He gives a few final slow thrusts as my body jerks all while enjoying every last second. After he pulls out, he immediately starts undoing the rope. I feel myself getting antsy, and I start squirming. “Shhh… It’s ok, I’m working on it. Just give me a minute and you’ll be out.” He freed my legs and pulled me back to help me sit. He started working on my chest but I just wanted to rest against him and feel his touch. I kept squirming… I couldn’t help it… I wanted the ropes off of me. “Next time we do this, this way… No chakra ropes. This way you can get out as soon as you want, ok?” He suggested. I kept squirming. “Do you want to do it again?” He questioned. I hesitated. I loved it all, but I needed to be close. Now. He finished undoing my hands and he pulled me into an embrace. Gently, he pulled me down with him to lay on the futon, with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me holding on tight. “Kessho, did you even like it? If you wanted me to stop, please… You need to say the safe word. Please tell-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I finally spoke. The tension that had built up in him dispearssed. “I just-… Kiss me please.” I whimpered. He pushed up my chin and pulled me into a loving, soft kiss. His lips brushed against mine while his fingers ran up into my hair. The other hand caressed my back up and down, in soothing motions. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He whispered. I smiled. I guess that’s what I needed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I enjoyed it. It was wonderful, but a big yes to no chakra ropes.” I whispered. He kissed my forehead before I nestled my face into his neck. “Time?” I mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have time. Don’t worry.” He cooed. We laid like that for quite a while, until I finally felt ok enough again to break the embrace. “What do you need?” He asked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water.” I told him. He got up and got a glass of water from the bathroom as I sat up. He brought it over to me and I drank the entire thing, not having realized how parched I actually was. He sat down next to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” I hummed before doing my own closed eyed smile. He placed his arm around me and pulled me in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He kissed the top of my head. “Are you going to be ok to go?” He asked. I took a moment to myself. I felt ok, better now… I nodded. “Remember, you’re </span>
  <b>the</b>
  <span> strong, amazing, Lady Kunoichi.” He smiled. “This is probably something you could do in your sleep.” I chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” I told him before kissing his bicep. I got up and started to summon my Anbu gear and put it on. Just before putting on the mask…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kakashi questioned. I leaned down, lowering my mask and kissing his soft lips. I pressed my forehead against his as I raised my mask. When I straightened up, I put on my owl mask and ran out the window.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A giant ball of light in a world of darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Kessho I-“ I interrupted him to give him a quick kiss through his mask.</p>
<p>“Go. I’ll stay here and make sure he’s ok.” I instructed. Kakashi nodded before running off with Sai. I grabbed onto Naruto’s wrist and started to check his pulse.</p>
<p>“So uh… Maybe next time… Could you be a little quieter when the walls are this thin?” Yamato asked.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Tenzo, never heard a little roughhousing before?” I teased, and he grew insanely red.</p>
<p>“O-ok, nevermind I brought it up.” Yamato was looking away trying to hide his face with his hands. “So when is he going to wake up?” He asked, growing serious while looking at Naruto, and successfully changing the subject. I let go of Naruto’s wrist and sat back against the wall.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I finally went into the room where the summit was being held, crawling along the wall. Just in time to see everyone lose their shit it seems… all of the body guards were out in battle stances. Mifune scolded and the Kage all ordered them to stand down. Seems tensions were running high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raikage started to discuss how the Akatsuki were all members from every nation but his, and how there were even kage who had hired them before… I vaguely remember this, but that Akatsuki was different from this one… The Raikage expressed how for this reason, he does not trust anyone at the summit and he questions their loyalties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tsuchikage started to excuse the use of the Akatsuki saying that it was done due to  demilitarization from having been in a time of peace. The Raikage started to accuse everyone, while also talking about conspiracies. The Tsuchikage then accused the Raikage by saying that because of their collecting ninjutsu and seeing the hidden cloud as a threat, the Tshuchikage was forced to hire the Akatsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Danzo announced that the leader of the Akatsuki is Madara Uchiha. Everyone started questioning the possibility of this information being true. Danzo assured that the information gathered is solid. Well at least he’s confident in what I do say being true… They started to question Madara’s mortality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mifune interjected by pointing out that the suspicions that the villages have for one another is exactly what lead to all of this happening in the first place. He then suggested that to take down the Akatsuki, it would take the cooperation between all five great nations. That it would be best to form the first “Allied Shinobi forces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danzo was the first to agree with the idea. Mifune then spoke of setting up a chain of command for the forces. As a neutral party, Mifune suggested that they be the ones to choose who should lead the forces. Danzo was not going to like that. Except Mifune suggested the Hokage be the one to lead given that we have the last nine tails jinchuriki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach started to knot up. Danzo, of course, stated that he was more than willing. The Raikage was furious, calling Danzo as the shinobi of darkness. Mifune then questioned who it should be. The Raikage reminded him that they had not produced any members of the Akatsuki, but Mifune disagreed because the Raikage was too quick to anger and react without thought. He also pointed out that the Kazekage was too young, the Tsichukage was too old, and the Mizukage admitted their home might be the birthplace of the Akatsuki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well when he puts it all that way… Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the Mizuakge’s guards stepped out and accused Danzo of stealing Uchiha Shisui’s eye. Shisui? I don’t recognize the name… I’ll have to ask Kakashi. They explained Shisui was a prominent shinobi, one who was commended alongside Itachi due to his visual prowess. Just as things were growing tense, the one I can only assume is Zetsu appeared. All the guards came down and flanked their respective Kage. Zetsu announced that Sasuke was in the building, hidden away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is bad and getting heated. I don’t think there’s much more that’s going to be useful to be said. I should probably head out myself. The Raikage punched his way through a wall and ran out. That’s… This Raikage is a lot. After they checked that this Zetsu was dead (though I somehow doubt that’s the last of him), they started accusing Danzo. Danzo then commented about how if a Hyuga had turned traitor, they’d dispose of them. The Mizukage then stated she would fight Danzo herself if it came down to defending her guard. Odd, but ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Danzo used justsu, that is not allowed here, Mifune announced that he retracts his suggestion of placing Danzo as the leader. Danzo tried to talk his way out of it, but the other Kages were not having it. The Kazakage stated that if we cannot even trust in each other then there is no hope for a future. Tsuchikage offered to answer anything the Kazekage wanted, as advice from an elder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did all of you, forsake yourselves?” The Kazekage asked. The Tsuchikage was taken aback by this question, the Mizukage seemed amused. The Kazekage left off after Sasuke as did one of the Tsuchikage’s guards. Danzo’s guards were growing restless, but Danzo ordered them to stand down. One of Danzo’s guards, started to whisper to him. The Mizukage’s guard announced that they had been located. This is getting too heated. I’m going to head out as I doubt more will be said and I know Danzo is going to leave as soon as he can.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I dropped down to see the room Naruto was staying in had a gaping hole in it. I snuck into our room and changed back into my shinobi uniform before heading to Naruto’s room. Naruto was sitting up on the roof and I saw while peering out the hole that Kakashi and Yamato were being yelled at by the owner of the inn. I decided to jump up on the roof and join Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit here?” I asked while standing next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He spoke with sadness in his tone while looking out to the scenery. I sat down next to him cross legged. I’m never one good with words, but I figured maybe he’d enjoy some quiet company. I placed my palms on my knees, closed my eyes, and started siphoning some chakra into my tattoo. “Why do you think people choose vengeance?” Naruto questioned. Fuck. He’s Kushina’s son… I should’ve known there would be talking involved. This was also getting way too deep… I might not have cigarettes here but I can try and summon my inner Asuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” I started to think on the question. Truthfully I have no fucking clue… But I need to say something… “I think people need someone to blame to move on… It helps them process whatever it is that happened.” I answered while opening my eyes and warming up my hands under my arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but people blame each other all the time without seeking vengeance, so why do people seek vengeance?” He questioned again, this time looking at me. I looked down to my lap trying to think hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess maybe, they lack hope…” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lack hope?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah kid, you’re like this giant ball of light in a world full of darkness.” I smiled at him. “I guess being made of light like that helps you see the light in others reflecting back at you.” I turned my head back down to stare into my lap. “Not everyone can see that. I can see the light in some people. Like Kakashi… He’s been in a really dark place, but with him… I can’t help but see the light…” I looked up again, smiling to see Naruto growing a half smile. “Doesn’t mean I see it in everyone. Like Sasuke.” I hesitated before continuing but Naruto was looking at me intently. “I’ll admit, I’ve had huge doubts about that kid ever since I tried to stop him from joining Orochimaru.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you went after Sasuke too?!” Naruto gasped in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Yeah of course I did.” I scratched the back of my head. “You just didn’t see me because I’m so sneaky.” I elbowed his side and we both chuckled. I then grew serious starting down into my lap. “I don’t know that I see light in the kid anymore…” I turned to Naruto to look him in the eye as I spoke, “But you clearly do. Don’t give up on that.” I started fiddling with my hair nervously. I hoped what I said was actually good. “Sorry… I’m not good at this talking stuff.” I chuckled awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that was pretty good sneaky-sensei. You’re not as bad as you think!” He encouraged. I smiled back at him. “So… You think you can show me that Anbu technique you showed me years ago? I think I might be better at it now that I’ve mastered sage jutsu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, but… I’m not sure that what I have to offer matters if you know how to do sage jutsu.” I laughed. “Well, close your eyes, place your palms out, and let's take a few breaths.” We both took a few deep breaths in through our noses and out through our mouths. “Now concentrate on relaxing every muscle in your body one by one.” I instructed with my most soothing voice before starting to focus on relaxing every one of my muscles, one by one. “Once your done with that, concentrate on feeling the chakra flowing within you. It’ll feel similar to how you imagine blood moving throughout your body. Feel it flow through the different areas of your body. Picture it as it moves.” I spoke softly. Naruto hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel it. Now what?” He asked surprisingly calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now imagine it moving any way you want. You can gather it, funnel it somewhere else, disperse it throughout your body…” I answered while focusing on funneling it into the tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a lot easier than I remember.” He mumbled. I smirked slightly. I heard what I assume to be Kakashi and Yamato join us on the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Naruto, but I need to steal Kessho away for a moment.” Kakashi told us both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Naruto. I hope that was useful to you.” I told him while placing a hand on his shoulder before getting up. I turned to Kakashi who jumped down to the balcony of our room. He opened the door and led me inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re back early…” Kakashi remarked.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… There were problems I didn’t want to get in the middle of…” I commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…? What kind of problems?” He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke showed up.” I informed and his eye widened and mouth fell open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke?! At the summit?!” He shouted, so I covered his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes now shut up!” I ordered. He calmed down, so I moved my hand. “I didn’t feel like being a crushed fly on the wall again and since it got so hectic, I figured there wasn’t going to be much discussing things after that anyways.” I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… That was probably wise.” He nodded. He went to sit on the futon and pulled me down to join him. “Why would Sasuke be there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My guess is he knows… He knows that it was Danzo pulling the strings… But Danzo slid out before anything could really happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.” He placed a hand on my knee. “Why would Danzo slide out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know a shinobi name Uchiha Shisui?” I questioned. He ran his fingers through his hair seeming a little distraught at the name. “There’s a shinobi at the summit who got the byakugan in a battle… He was able to see that Danzo has Shisui’s eye… And I’ve seen it… The eye he has wrapped under bandages is a sharingan.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danzo has Shisui’s eye???” He took both elbows to rest on his knees and covered his mouth in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s going to be Hokage anymore…” I digressed. “Oh, they also spoke about forming an Allied Shinobi Forces to battle the Akatsuki. They want to create an alliance between all five nations. All nations seemed to be fine with it, but they were arguing over who should spearhead it before shit hit the fan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… Actually sounds promising.” He admitted with his hands now resting in his lap. He pressed his forehead to mine. “I’m glad you got out of there when you did… It was a smart move.” I smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what exactly happened here?” It was my turn to get intel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara. He showed up and told us about Itachi’s true story… I guess you were right all along.” He confessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I-I didn’t quite get that.” I teased while brushing my hair behind my ear and turning my face so my ear was facing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his masked lips over my ear and spoke the words, “You were right.” He then pushed me over, so I fell backwards. I got up quickly and pushed him over. When he got up to try and push me back I grabbed his wrists and we started struggling against one another whilst giggling and muttering at each other. We both ended up on our sides laying on the futon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly we heard Kiba speaking outside, so we went out to see that Kiba, Sakura, Lee, and Sai were outside. “Why are all of you here?” Kakashi interrogated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto, I need to talk to you right now.” Sakura spoke. We all dropped down in front of Sakura with Naruto standing closer to Sakura and me behind him while between Yamato and Kakashi. “Naruto… I love you.” Both Yamato’s and Lee’s mouths flew open. So the kunoichi has learned how to use her charms as deception, eh? Not very convincing…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sakura… Could you repeat that?” Naruto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess… Sure…” She was blushing, which wasn’t bad… But this wasn’t the time, nor place… You can’t just go saying I love yous out of the blue like that and have it be convincing. “I love you, Naruto” She repeated. If she leaves it at this… Naruto just might fall for it… Naruto is being awfully quiet… “And you need to know…” She just had to open her mouth. “That Sasuke doesn’t mean anything to me anymore. I was totally crazy to ever like him in the first place! You should listen more closely when a girl confesses her feelings to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but lower my head and put my face into my palm. SAKURAAAAA! Why are you so bad at this?!!? Please Naruto, don’t be dumb enough to fall for this…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why tell me? If this is supposed to be some kind of joke or something, well stop! It’s not funny!” Naruto snapped. That’s it Naruto! Don’t fall for it. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really, I just finally realized my true feelings…” Sakura explained. Sakuraaaa… You need to come up with something better than that… At least talk about what you were doing when you did it, like ‘oh I heard someone mention Sasuke but I realized I hadn’t thought about them in months, since we last tried to capture him because I think seeing him like that changed my feelings… It was scary seeing him like that and I realized I don’t love him the same way.’ See? Easy. I covered my eyes with my fingers only to peek through them. “I mean I can’t very well continue to love a rogue shinobi like that, can I? I’m not a child anymore. It’s time for me to face reality. That’s why Naruto, you can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop alright, you can stop chasing after Sasuke.” Sakura finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?!” Even Yamato was frustrated as he lunged forward with Kakashi stopping him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Sakura, what happened? You just suddenly started liking me?” Naruto questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto, nothing happened. As for why I fell in love with you it’s obvious.” But Sakura fell quiet. Was she really not able to come up with a single reason? Real or fake? Sakura walked up to Naruto and tried to hug him but Naruto wasn’t having it. “Sasuke just keeps running further away from me… But Naruto, you’ve always stuck by my side no matter what. You always cheer me up… I guess I finally see you.” I’ll admit, she’s got the blushing down pretty well, but it’s also cold… So it’s not that hard to do. I watched as Sakura started to pull away now from Naruto but kept talking, “You’re a hero of the leaf for defeating Pain. Right now everyone admires you… And I’m simply one of them. You used to be such a rascal, but you’re growing up to be honorable, while Sasuke just adds to his crimes.” Ok now she’s doing a little better… “He just keeps breaking my heart… Becoming more of a stranger… But Naruto, I can be close to you and you give me comfort. From the bottom of my heart I-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit it! Just stop it Sakura!” Naruto pulled Sakura away from him and yelled at her. Oh thank you, I wasn’t sure how much more of that I could watch. “This joke of yours isn’t funny at all!” Sakura smiled… Really? Smiled? No, if you want to sell this, you should cry! Cry and question him back for not believing you! Ughh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you getting so upset?! I just confessed my love to you.” Sakura insisted with a grin on her face that sickens everything that makes me a ninja that can do deep cover. “Women are as fickle as the autumn weather…” I swear Sai could do a better fake love confession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop. I hate people who lie to themselves, so just stop it!” Naruto fumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s it? You think I’m lying to myself?” Sakura questioned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gets angry? Nope. I’m done. I don’t have to watch this anymore. I pulled on Kakashi’s sweatshirt so he’d lower his ear to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t watch this horrible confession anymore. I’ll be inside if you need me.” I whispered. He nodded and I jumped back up into our room. Once inside I wrapped a blanket around me and sat down to funnel some chakra into the tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I rushed outside as I heard Temari speaking. Jumping out the window, I ran to stand alongside Yamato. The Kazekage then proceeded to explain the details of the summit. How Sasuke attacked, and how Madara explained his plan and declared the fourth great shinobi war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to believe the summit got so chaotic.” Yamato sighed, folding his arms against his chest.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Kakashi spoke “I wasn’t really looking forward to becoming Hokage right now, but with all that’s transpired. Even still I’ll need to go back to the village and discuss all of this with the elders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara has declared the fourth great war, we don’t have all the time in the world here.” Temari reminded us.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s best we respond with you as acting Hokage than to wait any longer.” Yamato recommended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And don’t forget… You were nominated by Shikaku… Originally you were favored… It was Danzo snaking his way into everything like he does that prevented it from being you.” I interjected while folding my arms under my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… It will be worse if the Akatsuki or Madara attack first and leave us on the defensive because we didn’t respond in time.” Yamato reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you two are right.” Kakashi sighed. “Thanks.” He spoke with a tone that was sarcastic but likely only noticeable to Yamato and I.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then there’s Sasuke…” Yamato exhaled deeply. “I can’t believe he’d attack the summit.” I put my hands in my pockets while looking down at the ground. The Kazekage pledged to protect Naruto, even if that meant hurting Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Sasuke doesn’t see you anymore… All he sees is darkness.” Lord Gaara spoke. Those words made Naruto gasp and I looked up to watch the Kazekage. “I’ve become Kazekage, and if you truly want to become a kage, you need to be prepared to do what it takes even as Sasuke’s friend.” Lord Gaara placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, but Naruto shrugged it off. There was a moment of stillness between us all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temari announced their departure, and that they would proceed as if Kakashi were to become Hokage. With that they began to leave, but not before Lord Gaara reminded Naruto of the friendship they share and what Naruto can do anymore for Sasuke as a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you think we should do?” Yamato asked, turning to Kakashi. “I think we should return to the Leaf and relay everything that happened at the summit. As well as talk about Sakura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The real me will continue with Sakura, and keep her away from Sasuke.” Sai informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be better to talk her down in person and bring her back home.” Kakashi contemplated as he closed his eye. “Alright.” He opened his eye. “Yamato, you take Naruto back to the leaf village. I’ll go with Kessho and bring Sakura back. I’ll send my ninja hounds to report on the summit since it’s urgent.” Yamato and I both nodded. “Sai, take Kessho and I to where Sakura is right now.” Kakashi ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Sai responded. I could see Naruto clutching at his heart, he was hyperventilating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto?! What’s the matter!” Kakashi shouted. Naruto collapsed onto his knees and I quickly rushed over to him, to hold him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a panic attack.” I informed. “Breath Naruto, big deep breaths, like we do for the Anbu technique, ok?” He wasn’t listening or responding. “Naruto, you’re here in the land of iron. We are here staying at this inn. Naruto! Naruto, can you hear me?” I questioned, but still no response or change in breathing. I moved to the front of him and steadied him by placing my hands on his shoulders. His face was looking down. I freed one of my hands and pushed his chin up. “Kakashi, steady him.” I ordered. Kakashi quickly placed both hands on his shoulders to steady him for me. I ran a finger between his two eyes. Doesn’t seem to be present. He’ll likely pass out next… There’s not much I can do at this point. “Let’s get him up to the room.” I ordered. Once we placed him up into the room and on the futon, Kakashi crouched beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho I-“ I interrupted him to give him a quick kiss through his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. I’ll stay here and make sure he’s ok.” I instructed. Kakashi nodded before running off with Sai. I grabbed onto Naruto’s wrist and started to check his pulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh… Maybe next time… Could you be a little quieter when the walls are this thin?” Yamato asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Tenzo, never heard a little roughhousing before?” I teased, and he grew insanely red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-ok, nevermind I brought it up.” Yamato was looking away trying to hide his face with his hands. “So when is he going to wake up?” He asked, growing serious while looking at Naruto, and successfully changing the subject. I let go of Naruto’s wrist and sat back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His heart rate is steadying. Should only be a matter of time at this point.” I turned to Yamato with a smile growing on my face. “Ok come on, you have to tell me about what Kakashi was like.” I interlaced my fingers and rested my chin on them waiting excitedly. Yamato chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he was aloof… Unfazed by the world around him… Brooding…” He mentioned while looking up in thought and shrugging to himself. My smile faded and turned to a slight frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So exactly how he is now?” I questioned with a bored look on my face. Yamato chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Pretty much.” He agreed while holding up his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on! There’s gotta be something else you can give me!” I pleaded and tried to give him my best puppy dog face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Yamato closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the wall. “This is a story more about me, but it’s also about how Kakashi and I became friends. Did Kakashi ever tell you why he calls me Tenzo?” I was studying him while fiddling with my ring, but he was staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Just that that’s what you were called.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were working together to prevent Orochimaru from escaping the leaf village after Lord Third had tried to go after him. We encountered this clan of people who were supposed to help Orochimaru cross the border. One of the girls was about my age, I was ten. She insisted that I was her brother, Tenzo. Her brother had been given to Orochimaru for experimentation… I was experimented on by Orochimaru…” He seemed awfully deep in thought… Reminiscing almost… It was odd to see over such a dark and sad topic… “We both kind of bonded… We ended up going our separate ways, but… He calls me that in remembrance of her, because that’s what I wanted to be called.” He finished and I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like something he’d do.” I commented while resting my head up against the wall. Naruto started to stir. “Looks like he’s waking up.” I whispered.  Naruto burst up with a sudden jolt, panting with cold sweats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re finally awake… You gave us all quite a scare.” Yamato told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You passed out. Do you remember anything?” I asked while checking his pupils. He shook his head at me to make me let go of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Kakashi and Sai?” Naruto questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They went on.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why did it have to turn out like this?” He huffed with his fists clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah there. Take it easy, you should rest some more…” I instructed, helping him lay back down while Yamato left the room. Naruto fell back asleep, and I checked his heart rate as it slowly decreased as he drifted off again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Seriously, Tenzo is a good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>“There’s a hole?!” He asked while shouting and removing the covers to reveal a hole that went through to the level below us. Yamato groaned and repaired the hole quickly. “Why didn’t you say anything?!” He shouted while we jumped out the window after leaving the innkeeper with some extra money to pay for the damages.</p>
<p>“Two main reasons: I made a promise to someone to help Sasuke, and if anyone can do that… It’ll be Naruto. The second reason is that the kid was fine, and I know Kakashi can overdo it so I sent Naruto along.” I explained as we followed Naruto’s trail through the forest.</p>
<p>“Ok, but then why not mention it sooner? Or at all? Why wait until now?” He grumbled loudly.</p>
<p>“Because even I can tell you’re too much of a good boy to defy Kakashi’s orders, Tenzo.” I snickered with a grin on my face. He growled at me as he sped up along using chakra on his feet. I followed suit as we rushed on ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto sat back up as I continued to read. I could hear footsteps approaching from down the hall, but Naruto seemed distant and lost in thought. Yamato opened the shoji door and was carrying a hot bowl filled with something. He placed the tray carrying the bowl on the floor next to Naruto and sat beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling? I had them make some rice porridge for you. You should eat something.” Yamato suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was dreaming about Sasuke.” Naruto mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming back to the village with me Naruto. That’s a direct order from Kakashi.” Yamato told him sternly. Peeking up from my book, I saw Naruto get up and reach for his pouch. Yamato started to release wood style to threaten to encase Naruto. “I’m sorry Naruto. Let Kakashi handle this. Got it?” Naruto looked away from Yamato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Let me rest some more. Then we can head back to the village.” Naruto ignored the food and covered himself entirely with the covers, so I went back to my book despite knowing what was before me was only a shadow clone. I knew that if anyone was going to convince Sasuke to turn to the light, it would be Naruto… He did it for me… This kid did have a way with people and I promised Itachi that I’d try to help Sasuke… I’ll let Yamato figure this out for himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Alright, enough is enough. I need to go make sure Kakashi doesn’t over do it. I closed my book and looked at Yamato. “Seriously Tenzo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop calling me that!” He shouted with clenched fists at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Yamato, seriously, we need to get going.” I instructed while putting my book into my pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but Naruto is still sleeping.” Yamato pointed to the futon which held the shadow clone. Without saying a word I pulled one of my sai and threw it at the clone. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Yamato bellowed while raising a fist at me. I simply pointed to the puff of smoke coming out from under the covers while raising my eyebrows. “Aw, what the hell?!” He whined while getting up and putting on his gear. I got up and put my book away. “How long did you know?!” He exclaimed while I dusted myself off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew as soon as he made the hole.” I mentioned while crossing my arms underneath my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a hole?!” He asked while shouting and removing the covers to reveal a hole that went through to the level below us. Yamato groaned and repaired the hole quickly. “Why didn’t you say anything?!” He shouted while we jumped out the window after leaving the innkeeper with some extra money to pay for the damages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two main reasons: I made a promise to someone to help Sasuke, and if anyone can do that… It’ll be Naruto. The second reason is that the kid was fine, and I know Kakashi can overdo it so I sent Naruto along.” I explained as we followed Naruto’s trail through the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but then why not mention it sooner? Or at all? Why wait until now?” He grumbled loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because even I can tell you’re too much of a good boy to defy Kakashi’s orders, Tenzo.” I snickered with a grin on my face. He growled at me as he sped up along using chakra on his feet. I followed suit as we rushed on ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato jumped down on top of a stone decorative bridgeway and trapped Naruto into a wooden prison. Yamato started scolding Naruto as I jumped down to the bridge itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto arrived here just in the nick of time to save Sakura.” Kakashi announced while looking up at Yamato as I walked up to him. “But I guess you didn’t send him over to help us out, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no, of course not, I wouldn’t disobey you!” Yamato yelled from the stone bridgeway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you Kessho… Did you send Naruto?” He questioned in that lazy way he does where he drags out his words a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t send him.” I told him as I walked up next to him. “But I did know he was digging a hole to escape… And I let him, for good reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> defied orders.” He stated while looking at me. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were outsmarted by Naruto and he left you behind. Is that it?” Kakashi questioned rhetorically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” I shrugged while Yamato yelled no in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It all worked out in the end. If Naruto hadn’t come when he did, Sakura might be dead now… And maybe even me too…” Kakashi trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeahhh… That right there…” I waved my finger at him. “That’s why I let Naruto run off.” I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sasuke’s chakra is different than before. It’s dark and cold.” The red haired girl that Kakashi was carrying mentioned. I studied her… Sensory type, long red hair with red eyes… Uzumaki maybe? They do have that unmistakable hair color and the color looked an awful lot like Kushina’s. She looks injured, Sakura must’ve done some medical ninjutsu on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still, Sasuke is Sasuke.” I heard Naruto say from up in the wooden jail while I continued to study the unfamiliar girl. She looks to be around Naruto and Sakura’s age as well. Yamato let Naruto out of the prison and we made our way to the leaf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We walked up to find Akamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Lee asleep on the ground. “What happened?” I asked while placing one of my hands on my hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are all these guys asleep while you were in such a bind Sakura?” Naruto grumbled while Sakura giggled nervously. So Sakura put these guys to sleep then, huh? Kakashi started to scold Sakura while Naruto stumbled over to the three sleeping young men and the dog only to lay down next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to sleep too?!” Sakura fumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t he like that because of what you did?” The redhead asked. So Sakura did that too then… Shit… What the hell Sakura…I rested my face into my hands just to pull on it as I looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time to waste here. Sakura, you’re going to have to wake them up.” Kakashi ordered while Sakura nodded and pulled out a brown bottle. Sakura moved to wake everyone up and Sai noticed his cursed tongue mark was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danzo is dead?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This girl here would know more than me.” Kakashi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true. Sasuke killed Lord Danzo, and that’s all I’m going to say.” The red haired girl spoke. Oh fuck that’s a relief. I collapsed onto the ground and put my face into my hands as the other’s started bickering asking for more information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok there?” I heard Kakashi say. When I turned to him, I saw him looking at me. After a moment I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relieved.” I confessed and I saw him smile too. I got back up after another moment and we all headed out for the leaf village with Kakashi explaining what happened along the way. I knew there were things we would need to discuss later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear static approaching us rapidly, so I jumped back off into a tree, shrouded myself, and diffused my chakra. Anbu Black Ops from the foundation rapidly approached and I hid behind a tree while staying close enough to listen in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sai, you need to tell us everything.” One of the members demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s as you my seniors already guessed. The same reason why the curse mark put on us by Lord Danzo is gone.” Sai answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then Lord Danzo… Is… Dead?” One of the operatives questioned in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sai answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And his bodyguards? Fu? And Torunei?” Another voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea of their fate.” Sai remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They weren’t at the site with Danzo.” Kakashi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Therefore, if you three are in agreement… I would like to discuss the future of the foundation, with the new Hokage here.” Sai expressed while, I’m assuming, referencing to Kakashi. “Hatake Kakashi has been appointed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did the other one that was with you go?” Another voice asked. Fuck. “There were nine of you… But there’s only eight of you now before us.” So, they did detect me, but did they notice who I was beforehand?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, where is sneaky-sensei?” I heard Naruto ask along with a lot of murmuring. Silence fell for a long while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll head back before you.” One of the agents said as I heard them disappear. I waited for the static to leave fully before releasing my jutsus. They had started to walk off again before I was able to jump down behind them again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled Sai aside and let us fall behind a little. After putting my hands in my pockets, I spoke, “Thank you for not saying anything to the agents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t know where you were so I wasn’t able to answer them.” Sai answered with a smile before looking down, hesitating maybe? “Why did you leave when they arrived?” I sighed. He’s probably going to find out at some point… He might even be able to help me figure out what to do… I showed him my tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but! Why is yours still there?!” He inquired, wide eyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh! It’s fake.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he didn’t put one on you?” Sai asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did, but that’s not the point. Look, I was ordered by Lady Tsunade to spy on Danzo and get into his inner circle. I had just done so recently… And now that Danzo’s dead, I know the foundation members were suspicious of me, which they had every right to be… But now I’m not quite sure what to do or how to face them, if I need to face them…” I was rambling and Sai just listened as we walked along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. I’m not sure what you should do, but you’re dating the Hokage. I doubt you’re in any danger from them.” Sai mentioned in his everything is casual way and I could feel my body betraying me by blushing against my will right now. I just nodded and waved him off, so he went along to join the others as I stayed behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another hour or so, we stopped along for a little rest. Kakashi summoned his dogs to send along a message to the other villages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi… You said Madara mentioned that your kamui wouldn’t work on him, right?” I questioned while he tied one of the messages on Bisuke’s collar. He nodded. “And Madara’s jutsu has to do with him like teleporting part or all of his body, even sometimes other people with him, right?” I continued to question while shoving my hands in my pockets. He nodded again. “Do you know where the stuff you kamui goes to?” I asked him and he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Kessho, I don’t. What are you getting at exactly?” He asked, sounding a bit annoyed, he even stopped what he was doing. I stepped back with my mouth open and hesitated to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I’m just thinking out loud.” I shrugged while looking at the ground, trying to find a rock to kick. In my periphery I saw him return to doing what he was doing and I sat down to contemplate. So why wouldn’t Kakashi’s kamui have an effect?... Madara’s mangekyo seems to have similar properties to Kakashi’s… Maybe they’re the same type? Like maybe can send his own body into another dimension. Seems weird he can do certain body parts and live, but jutsus are weird… Can Uchiha’s have the same powers? I should check in Itachi’s notes to see what mangekyo power Madara had. Also why does Madara only show/use one eye…? Did his other get too badly damaged?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We started to head out again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When we approached the gate, Ino-Shika-Cho was there waiting for us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We heard about Sasuke from my father.” Shikamaru commented as we approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and I fought him too.” Naruto mentioned. “But first can you get everyone together? I want to speak to all of them.” Naruto requested and Shikamaru agreed after some initial hesitation. I looked towards the village and the repairs seemed to be making some good headway at the village down below. It was starting to look like a village again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I started ahead to make my way to the T&amp;I department with Kakashi following along behind me while carrying the red-haired young woman on his back. Once we got to the department, Ibiki met with us outside. Kakashi began to fill Ibiki in and I was still hesitant to talk around Ibiki unless otherwise required. I still need to conceal my identity. As we started to walk off Kakashi looked at me like he wanted to say something but was hesitating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go check in on Lady Tsunade…” I let him know before I started to walk off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho.” He called out, so I turned around. “I’m just… I really don’t want to…” He was having a hard time placing the words and he kept looking around as if the right ones were going to appear from somewhere. I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I get it. You’re under a lot of pressure right now. It’s ok, really. I’ll find you later and let you know how Lady Tsunade is.” I encouraged him. He seemed relieved at what I had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too good to me.” He remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly.” I waved him off with a wink before making my way to where Lady Tsunade was. When I found her she was laying, still unconscious. “How’s her condition?” I asked Shizune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unchanged as far as I can tell.” Shizune informed me and I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to do another test, to compare the samples to last time. Maybe the intensity has changed enough for me to be able to tell… Either way I’d like to confirm the regeneration markers are still present.” I offered. “Do you happen to have things for collecting blood here?” I questioned. Shizune nodded while handing me the test tube and needle along with some gloves. I put the gloves on and drew the blood. “Alright, I’ll get on this right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked out and headed back home. Finally. As I started to climb up the ramp, out of the giant crater to  make my way home, I noticed two people running down past me. Kakashi…? And… Guy…? Probably one of their challenges. I couldn’t help but smile… Seems like just the kind of thing he needs right now. I headed off to the house seeing that the rubble from a few streets away had been mostly cleared out. When I walked into the house I saw a note from Kurenai.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Dear Kessho and Kakashi,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Thank you so much for inviting me into your home. I’ve found a place to live now and thought it best to leave you two alone when you got back. I hope you come by to visit sometime soon and that you both arrived safely from your mission. You’re both welcome any time.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sincerely,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Kurenai</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>P.S. Congratulations on the engagement!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>I put down the letter on the coffee table and smiled. I wonder where Rei has run off to now. I started to clear the dining table and clean it to prep for making the samples. Once the table was clean, I grabbed the glass slides and tried to grab as many that were intact or only chipped as I could. When I finished, I grabbed a pipette and dropped the blood onto the slides from a distance and left them out on the table to dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now time for a shower…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Shut. I can dream.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“If you had a TV, we could watch a movie…” He teased before poking at my stomach, trying to tickle me some. I couldn’t help but giggle as I tried to swat away his hands. He then wrapped his arms around me while trapping my arms at my side as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Once he released me, I remembered a thing.</p><p>“You know… It’s your birthday in a few days…” I sang while biting my bottom lip. “And given everything that’s going on, I doubt we’ll be able to celebrate-“</p><p>“Good!” He shouted quickly before chuckling. I looked down before joining in his chuckles.</p><p>“But I do have a present, so I want to give it to you now.” I told him while getting up, walking backwards towards my room.</p><p>“When on Earth did you have time to get me something?” He shook his head as if I really shouldn’t have.</p><p>“Easy. Shadow clone.” I winked before running off into my closet. When I got to the closet, I reached up to a decorated box and pulled it down. Carrying the box into the living room, I handed it to Kakashi. “It’s not much… But I think you’ll really like it.” I told him while sitting down next to him. He sat with the box in his lap, staring down at it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was chopping veggies when Kakashi finally came in, and he was carrying takeout and a bottle of sake… That had already been opened, and flowers…? Those aren’t the ones he usually gets me though.</p><p>“Someone’s in a mood.” I commented.</p><p>“Oh! Were you cooking already? I’m sorry!” He exclaimed while walking over and placing the takeout and bottle on the counter. I giggled at his slight stumbling.</p><p>“It’s fine, I can put everything back in the fridge for tomorrow.” I told him while starting to do just that. “So what are we celebrating?” I questioned. “I’m assuming you won your race with Guy then?”</p><p>“Well yeah of course I won that.” He waved me off as I placed my hand on my palm and watched him. “But that’s not why I’m celebrating.” He smiled, which I wanted to see so I lowered his mask. He quickly put his mask back up. “Don’t lower it! I don’t want people to see me!” He pouted.</p><p>“Kakashi… The house is empty…” I told him while signaling to the empty house. He started to look around and noticed the lack of people around. I heard him gasp a little. Tipsy Kakashi is so cute.</p><p>“Shit. You’re right… Where’d they all go?” He wondered out loud.</p><p>“They found places to stay.” I told him as he turned to face me. I lowered his mask again which this time he smiled at. “So what are we celebrating?”</p><p>“Lady Tsunade woke up and I don’t have to be Hokage!” He rejoiced before taking a swig. He then held up the bottle in the air before passing it to me. I took a swig since, if Kakashi was the one to tell me, Shizune had this covered and I could go check in tomorrow.</p><p>“That’s too bad.” I cooed while walking up to him and walking my fingers up his arm, his shoulder, until my lips were next to his ear. “I was looking forward to calling you Lord Sixth.” I teased and giggled when I saw him smirk.</p><p>“I don’t have to be hokage for you to call me that you know…” He narrowed his eye at me. I grabbed the food and walked it over to the small table by the window.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’ll feel weird if you aren’t actually hokage.” I told him in a teasing tone. After placing the ramen bowls on the table, Kakashi joined with the sake.</p><p>“You’re just saying that.” He remarked as I took a swig of the sake. I giggled at the mocking face he was trying to make.</p><p>“Of course, I am!” I smiled widely before taking a bite of the ramen. We both ate in silence while occasionally stealing glances at each other or the tree.</p><p>When he finished eating he asked, “So I take it you’re not going to check on Tsunade?”</p><p>“If they needed me, they would’ve sent for me. I can go first thing tomorrow.” I smiled and placed my hand on his wrist. “For now, we just enjoy some alone time…” He smiled his little closed eyed smile while he waited for me to finish my dinner. When we finished, we simply tossed the dishes in the sink to do later and retreated with the bottle of sake to the couch.</p><p>“You know what would be perfect right now?” He asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you had a TV, we could watch a movie…” He teased before poking at my stomach, trying to tickle me some. I couldn’t help but giggle as I tried to swat away his hands. He then wrapped his arms around me while trapping my arms at my side as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Once he released me, I remembered a thing.</p><p>“You know… It’s your birthday in a few days…” I sang while biting my bottom lip. “And given everything that’s going on, I doubt we’ll be able to celebrate-“</p><p>“Good!” He shouted quickly before chuckling. I looked down before joining in his chuckles.</p><p>“But I do have a present, so I want to give it to you now.” I told him while getting up, walking backwards towards my room.</p><p>“When on Earth did you have time to get me something?” He shook his head as if I really shouldn’t have.</p><p>“Easy. Shadow clone.” I winked before running off into my closet. When I got to the closet, I reached up to a decorated box and pulled it down. Carrying the box into the living room, I handed it to Kakashi. “It’s not much… But I think you’ll really like it.” I told him while sitting down next to him. He sat with the box in his lap, staring down at it.</p><p>“You really didn’t have to…” He said while shaking his head. I ran my fingers into his scalp and started massaging his head.</p><p>“I wanted to. Now go on! Open it!” I chimed. When he opened the box, the first thing that he saw was a, now bent, photo of him with Minato, Obito, and Rin.</p><p>“Kessho…” I heard him whisper while still looking at the photo.</p><p>“Go on! There’s more!” I encouraged while continuing to massage his head. He held the photo to look behind it and saw the one of him and team 7 which now had a small tear in it. Behind that was his copy of Icha Icha violence, signed by Jiraiya, that was now very worn and tattered, along with the deluxe editions of Make Out Paradise that Jiraiya had gifted him. There was also some rolls of undeveloped film and some memory cards. He grabbed onto the film and held it up.</p><p>“What are these?” He questioned a little teary eyed while referring to the film.</p><p>“I couldn’t find the photos from when you rented the camera, but I managed to find the film. There’s also the memory cards from the camera you bought, so you should be able to just have them make some new photos for you.” I smiled. He put everything back in the box in the order he pulled it out, and then placed the box on the coffee table at which point I retreated my hand onto my lap. “I’m sorry I couldn’t salvage more… We were just so busy and I figured these were the most important things you’d want and I tried looking for the photos themselves instead of the film, but I didn’t know where to look when I didn’t find them in what was left of your desk and-“ I stopped rambling when he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you…” He managed to whisper, while I leaned into the hug.</p><p>“Of course… You deserve to remember the happy memories too.” I pulled away to kiss his cheek. I saw that there was a tear about to fall so I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped it away with my thumb. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“You’re too good to me.” He breathed. I leaned in and pressed my forehead to his.</p><p>“I mean it Kakashi… You deserve to remember the happy memories too…” I told him just wishing that he would believe the words I keep trying to tell him. I feel my heart break a little each time he doesn’t. He half smiled, as if wanting to believe the words I spoke were true. We stayed silent, as an acceptance of the reality. He kissed my nose, knowing it wasn’t something I was particularly fond of, to try and lighten the mood.</p><p>“Well then!” He exclaimed while trying to avoid going to dark places. “At least I didn’t lose those sexy photos of you in that lovely kimono.” He mentioned while waggling his brows and smiling. I got up and started to walk towards the bedroom with the bottle of sake.</p><p>“Well I mean… I still have the kimono…” I started telling him with seductive tones while looking over my shoulder. “You could’ve always taken more photos…” I teased while standing in the doorway to the bedroom, looking over my shoulder at him while he rested his right foot on the coffee table, hand on his thigh, smirk on his face, looking like an animal waiting to pounce on their prey. I took another swig of sake and let my lips linger, curving around the phallic tip of the bottle while peeking over at him from the corner of my eye as he continued to get more restless on the couch. I walked into the bedroom and placed the sake bottle on the dresser before undoing the button of my cargo pants and bending over to drop them down seductively, weapons and all.</p><p>It was then, while I was bent over that I felt a pair of hands rubbing from the bottom of my lower cheeks up and around my hips. Once his hands met my hips, I felt him pull slightly upwards against himself before I straightened up, so I made sure to keep my bottom popped out ever so slightly before leaning my head back, donning a smirk. He looked at me with a hungry eye and pulled me into a breathy kiss right then and there, slowly lowering his hand in a v formation to the area that was now starting to grow wet. When he breathed in, his hands traveled upwards, around my curves, finishing at groping my breasts, causing me to lean into him and exhale a moan. When I felt his hot breath up against my neck, I couldn’t help but turn him around, push him up against the closest wall, lace my fingers into his hair and pull him into a deep kiss. His hands roamed, one going and gripping to my lower left cheek, while the other went to the nape of my neck to keep me close to him.</p><p>When he decidedly took control, he lowered both of his hands to the back of my upper thighs, carrying me to the bed without breaking the tonguey make out session we had going. I quickly took off my cropped sweatshirt, stopping my undressing as he took off his shirts (both at once) to run my hands against his abdomen and chest, admiring with my mouth open as I went along… I traced along every scar, every definition of a muscle, and every fine line I could find in between… Making sure to take in as much as I could as I went along before looking up to him with hungry eyes. When my gaze met his, his hands that had been roaming moved to remove the mesh shirt to get us closer to each other. I quickly removed my bra while he removed his pants and started to encroach me on the bed while I watched him biting my lower lip in anticipation.</p><p>He leaned in and placed his lips over mine, wanting to start tasting me again with the taste of sake fading away quickly from us both as he pinned my roaming hand above my head. As his lips pulled away I could feel the smirk forming on his face before I could see it with my own eyes. I decided to feign struggling against his grip to test the boundaries, as I loved to do, and was met with him holding me down more firmly and reciprocating with a growl to my ear. I flashed him a devious grin and that’s when he knew our game for dominance was on.</p><p> I quickly flipped him over and straddled him to have him stop to admire my body. He traced his hands, almost in awe, down the edges of my breasts only to pull down at my nipples while I gritted my teeth before pressing my thumbs against his palms to release his grip and pin his hands down. I started to lean down only to have him flip me over so he was now on top of me pinning my wrists against the bed sheets. I used my legs to spread his apart and off the bed to loosen his grip on me, get his lower half off of the bed, grabbed hold of his shoulder to bend him back only to kneel before him, off of the bed, and control him in a different way. I pulled down at his boxers, grabbed hold of his girthy length and brushed his tip between my lips while watching closely at his reaction. His eye rolled to the back of his head as he succumbed to the pleasure amidst the confusion during the fight for dominance.</p><p>I licked up and down his length, making sure to completely cover every. Single. Last. Section of his skin with my tongue before cradling each ball into my mouth. I felt him brushing my hair back and gathering to the back of my head as he watched. I looked up to meet his gaze as I ran my tongue up against his length before twirling around his tip making sure to not break eye contact. He started to try to push my head to take his length in my mouth but I pushed my head back and kept my mouth closed into a devious smile. When he tried to pull me up by my hair I pushed up my forearm to break his grip and grab his wrist, twisting his arm so it was now wrapped around me with his groin at my behind. I started to pop out my behind and rub against him while pulling onto his arm so his body pressed more tightly against mine, continuing to tease on him as I went along.</p><p>“Always such a tease…” He growled into my ear. Swiftly, he pulled back his wrist to free himself, pushed down at my head against the bed, pulled down my underwear, pushed my knee onto the bed, and inserted himself into me before bending over to hiss, “My birthday, my rules.” I looked over my shoulder with a devious smile before he began to thrust into me. All consumed by the pleasure, I finally gave into his dominating hand pushing down at my head to the covers as he thrust into me roughly and harshly. Without a second thought I felt a hand slam down onto my right cheek, rebruising it. I breathed in deeply to grit my teeth and let out a deep guttural groan in pleasure at the force while continuing to enjoy the pleasure. I reached down with one of my fingers to start to rub my clit. His pace slowed and I felt him lean down to me. Between thrusts I felt his lips brush against my left ear, “Keep touching yourself…” he demanded. “I love seeing your desperate need for release.” He told me with such a sense of devious lust filled darkness that I felt shivers down my spine as I rubbed myself in faster circles while letting out a moan in the process.</p><p>He let out a satisfied hum before pulling up my other knee onto the bed to then spread me into a split, grab my hips and thrust himself deeper into me than before. His pace grew rapid. Then hasty. Then erratic. Next thing I knew I felt his bare chest against my back as his hands traced along my back, as if trying to feel himself closer to me. I scooched myself back off of the bed to take control and ride him myself. I had placed him on the bed with his knees dangling off the bed as I straddled him inserting him into myself. When I went down I finished with a thrust forward. I went slowly at first, bending over, starting to kiss every scar I could find, starting at his abdomen, slowly moving up as I went along, all while trying to maintain some semblance of a rhythm of thrusting. I took my time, moving along delicately and lovingly, making sure that I kissed every single scar that I loved knowing how much my skin matched his. I moved upwards from his abdomen, to his chest, to his neck, to his jaw and along it I finally reached his lips. When I met those lips, things clicked and I felt him take over. He pushed with his feet against the bed to thrust deep into me as I looked over my shoulder to watch his legs. I felt his hot breath against my ear and neck as he wrapped his arms around my upper back to hold me close to him.</p><p>I turned to him again as he breathed me into a kiss parting to moan as he felt the same pleasure I did from the heat building quickly between us. His brows furrowed as did mine when we pressed our foreheads together to try and concentrate on the pleasure we were both feeling. I felt so full at his girth, while he felt the firm hold my heat provided. Our breathing quickly grew irregular and our heartbeats grew erratic as he quickened. I held my breath and felt the final few thrusts before I climaxed. My walls closed around his girth, milking him for all of his worth, causing him to reach his own. I pulled his neck into a final peck as he gave his final few thrusts. We stayed steady as we let our breathing even out.</p><p>Once we evened, we both chuckled before he pulled out. “Happy birthday.” I teased. He crinkled his nose quickly before giving me a kiss on the cheek. We both crawled into bed and hid under the covers where he began to spoon me. He placed his arm around my waist, but I grabbed his hand, clasped it, and pulled it up to my chest before kissing it.</p><p>“Thank you again for the gifts… They were perfect…” He cooed.</p><p>“I just wish you would believe what I told you…” I whispered.</p><p>“I think…” He started, but quickly started to hesitate. “I think that…”  He sighed and placed a kiss on my cheek. “I think that little by little… The more you say it… The more the wall that stops me from believing it breaks down.” He confessed. I couldn’t help but smile at that glimmer of hope.</p><p>“You deserve happiness.” I kissed his hand. “You deserve happiness.” I kissed it again. “You deserve happiness!” I shouted while thrusting his hand into the air. He laughed before kissing my cheek again.</p><p>“You know that’s not how it works, right?” He teased.</p><p>“Shut. I can dream.” I told him while cradling the hand of his I gripped so tightly against my chest again before drifting off into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Yukatas and Kimonos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“Wake up you two!” There was banging on the door and it was coming from Rei. Kakashi and I both groaned and hid under the covers. “I made breakfast!” Rei shouted.</p>
<p>“Go away!” I yelled, not wanting to get up. The arms that were around me clenched tighter. I felt kisses being placed along my back. I held onto his arms and pulled up one of his hands to kiss it. Turning onto my other side, I faced him and cupped his cheek. I kissed his soft lips before staring into his eye. A smile grew onto his face as he pressed his forehead against mine. His stomach started growling and we both laughed before finally getting out of bed. I got dressed into a white yukata with burgundy cherry blossoms on it, and a burgundy obi to match. After I put my hair into a bun I turned to see Kakashi watching me in my yukata. His cheeks grew red as he put on his mask. “What is it with you and yukatas or kimonos?” I teased.</p>
<p>“You just look so beautiful in them… And… Soft. I don’t usually get to see you like that.” He mentioned before coming up to me to place a kiss onto my cheek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wake up you two!” There was banging on the door and it was coming from Rei. Kakashi and I both groaned and hid under the covers. “I made breakfast!” Rei shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away!” I yelled, not wanting to get up. The arms that were around me clenched tighter. I felt kisses being placed along my back. I held onto his arms and pulled up one of his hands to kiss it. Turning onto my other side, I faced him and cupped his cheek. I kissed his soft lips before staring into his eye. A smile grew onto his face as he pressed his forehead against mine. His stomach started growling and we both laughed before finally getting out of bed. I got dressed into a white yukata with burgundy cherry blossoms on it, and a burgundy obi to match. After I put my hair into a bun I turned to see Kakashi watching me in my yukata. His cheeks grew red as he put on his mask. “What is it with you and yukatas or kimonos?” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just look so beautiful in them… And… Soft. I don’t usually get to see you like that.” He mentioned before coming up to me to place a kiss onto my cheek. I pursed my lips trying to hold back a smile as I blushed. We walked out to see Rei had made extremely fluffy pancakes. Kakashi made a face and went to look into the fridge. I joined Rei at the table to relish and enjoy my fluffy pancakes while Kakashi reheated something he would like to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong scarecrow? Afraid of my cooking?” Rei joked before taking a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like sweets.” Kakashi muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my bad. I just figured birdie here must make them for you.” He pointed to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi doesn’t like sweets, and I don’t ever feel like making two meals, so I only eat them if we go out to breakfast.” I shrugged while enjoying the pancakes. Once I was done, I put my dish into the sink, and kissed Kakashi’s cheek. “I’m going to go check in on Lady Tsunade.” I told him quietly. He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably head over myself soon.” He mentioned. I nodded and walked over to go find Lady Tsunade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I walked in Lady Tsunade was eating and dishes were stacked up high. Shizune was nowhere to be found and the Hokage ignored my presence. “It’s nice to see you’re up and replenishing. Has Shizune checked you out?” I questioned while kneeling before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lady Fifth spoke between bites. I must say I’m impressed with her appetite. A moment later Kakashi came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it's nice to see you doing so well. I was dangerously close to becoming hokage, and I don’t know that I’m suited for this job. For what’s to come, a presence like your own will be much better suited.” Kakashi walked to stand by my side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that the Raikage and Tsuchikage actually agreed on something.” The Hokage spoke with food in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That shows you how dire the situation is.” I could see his jaw was tensing up underneath his mask. I didn’t blame him. I remember seeing all the dead bodies when I crossed enemy lines in the last ninja war. There were so many… We would both be fighting in it too, and now I have something to lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is Madara really alive then?” Lady Tsunade asked between bites, still continuing to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although we have no definitive evidence.” Kakashi interjected. “Though, given the plan, I believe that Madara would be the one to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to call a planning session as soon as I’m done. We are going to prepare for war! Shizune!” Lady Fifth yelled. “Kessho, go get into your uniform, I want you there at the session.” Lady Fifth ordered and I quickly flickered off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi and I sat next to each other along the rows of multiple other notable shinobi with Lady Tsunade sitting between the two elders at the head. This was all feeling so official… I looked down the row to notice Shikamaru seated by. He’s so young and he’d have to go through this pain now too. I felt Kakashi’s hand grab onto mine and place it onto his lap. He leaned into me and whispered, “It’ll be ok.” He lied. He knew it, I knew it, and we both knew it wouldn’t be. Even still I felt comforted by his presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elder started speaking, talking about rations and logistics. The meeting went on, mostly discussing more logistics and battle plans. I tuned out, not really being able to bring myself to focus. Either way, I’d likely be intelligence gathering anyways, of which won’t be discussed here. After the meeting, the Hokage didn’t call me aside, so I left with Kakashi. He pulled me out to the tree once we got home. We sat down underneath the tree and he took his hands in mine and pulled them up to his face, as if hiding. “I want us to have a shinobi wedding.” A smile grew onto my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How fitting.” I cooed as I leaned into him and pressed my forehead against his. “So what are the details of this exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well like I told you, it’s just something where we exchange rings, and celebrate with a little sake.” He shrugged. “Oh! The rings are worn around a necklace for going into battle instead of on your finger.” He smiled. “Oh! Also, the rings are engraved with the name of the loved one, that way if they parish and the body is found, they can be returned to their loved one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else you’re forgetting?” I giggled. He was turning so red thinking about all of this. I lowered his mask so I could see all of his face, and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my hand and smiled his closed eyed smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s it.” He pursed his lips before leaning in to then kiss mine. Our lips grazed each other softly as he let go of my other hand to run it from my neck into my hair. When we parted, our foreheads were pressed together and I could feel his hot breath still on my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do it at our spot.” I suggested with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love that idea.” He smiled along too. I hesitantly handed him the ring. “You’ll get it back.” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I just… I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I picked the right one.” His eye was darting between the two of mine. “I also wanted to talk to you about something else.” His tone was suddenly much more serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to train you. Your ninjutsu… You need to learn other jutsus. I want to teach you everything I know so you’re prepared out there.” His hands receded and he stood up. After raising his mask he held out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait like now?” I questioned with my head tilted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The war isn’t going to wait Kessho!” He held out his hand again, so I took it and got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” I muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just…” He stalled. “I can’t lose you… I want to make sure you have as many tools in your tool box to make sure you live.” I looked down to the ground. Of course that’s what’s on his mind. I nodded and we made our way to the nearest training grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok we’re going to start with the Chidori.” He announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ok, only an extremely difficult A-rank jutsu that you yourself invented to start and teach the girl who has next to no experience with chakra natures. No biggie.” I joked with the sarcasm laced heavily in my voice while shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is serious Kessho. You need to take this seriously.” He told me sternly. He did not seem to be in the mood to joke. Noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. My bad.” I told him while fiddling with my hair. “Ok, Chidori. What are the hand signs?” I questioned. He showed me the hand signs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright now gather up the chakra. You’ll need to build it bigger than that.” He commented as I gripped onto my left wrist while I watched the lightning in my hand. I focused and tried to bleed more of my chakra into my hand to make the little sparks bigger. “Bigger, Kessho.” I focused harder trying to build layers on layers of chakra into my hand. “Bigger!” He shouted with a restless tone. I stopped the jutsu all together. “What was that, what are you doing?” He asked as I sat down cross legged. “Kessho, we need to train, what are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi!” I shouted. “Calm down.” I ordered. He shook his head a little, taken aback at my suddenness. He quickly recovered and sat down in front of me, waiting for me to explain. “I’m not used to nature types. I just need to sit and focus. I need you to shut up and let me think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, the battleground isn’t going to be quiet, and you can’t just sit down everytime you need to do a jutsu-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi!” I snapped. “I know that. I can get there. I just need to focus. In quiet.” I warned him. He finally stayed quiet, so I closed my eyes. I performed the hand signs and sat with my hand faced open and up. I concentrated on the chakra building in my hand, focusing on building the layers. I heard Kakashi get up and walk behind me. He placed his legs bent on either side of me and rested his chin on my shoulder to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bigger.” He whispered. I kept adding layers on layers, and finally I heard him let out a happy hum. “Good, now maintain it.” I tried to focus on keeping the jutsu and maintaining it. Unfortunately it fizzled out fairly quickly. “Try again.” He spoke softly, now his tone encouraging. I made the hand signs and started again. This time, I was able to build up the layers of chakra a lot more quickly. Maintaining it was proving to be difficult… It felt… So unkempt, erratic, difficult, and unpredictable. I started to try and concentrate on cleaning up the outer edges, but they were too unpredictable. Spinning? I started to try and spin it, hoping that the force of the spin would make it less messy. Yes… It felt a lot more organized now… A lot more manageable. “What are you doing?” He almost cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was unkempt. If I organize it, I can hold it longer.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho, open your eyes.” He instructed. I opened my eyes to look down at my hand. There was a little mini tornado formed on my hand with lightning shooting out of it. That’s not Chidori… Come to think of it, the birds had stopped chirping a bit ago too…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops…” Was all I could mutter. The tornado suddenly released flying forward from my hand as I had hesitated. I wasn’t very large but it rushed forward quickly towards the nearby trees, destroying them as it made its way through the forest. I heard 5 trees snap from this little 6 inch tornado. The smell of smoke filled the air, the lightning must’ve set some trees on fire and I watched Kakashi get up and run over to the smoke. Kakashi came out a few moments later. “Did I just…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Combine wind and lightning? Yeah.” He sighed as he walked over. “I’m just glad I wasn’t in front of you that time. So no Chidori for you. We’re going to focus on whatever that was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can do many of those… Even though it was small… It took a lot of chakra.” I mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you control the direction of it?” He asked while walking over to me to stop standing in front of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so… It feels more organized and collected than Chidori did, but I don’t know how I would…” I trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you were to connect it with lightning, or use wind afterwards to push it?” He brainstormed while crouched in front of me. I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… I can try…” I hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Do it.” His tone was a little cold, very calculated. I sighed and refocused on trying again… It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but I’m training you too. I want to make sure you can hide if you need to.” I insisted and he nodded. Scratch that, not a long day… Long training sessions…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We had spent the past few weeks training every day and I stored every last bit of extra chakra leftover into the tattoo at the end of the night. I looked into the mirror trying to see the tattoo on my back. There were a couple branches now, with 6 flowers on each that creeped up onto my right shoulder. It looked to be coming along nicely. I sat on the floor of our bedroom and concentrated on pouring the chakra into the tattoo. This was the first day of rest we were going to have. It wasn't until late at night that Kakashi finally came into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” I questioned with my eyes still closed while seated in my room. “It’s late.” I commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, there was a mix up with Guy. It’s all ok though.” He let me know. I could feel him crouching down behind me as he traced his finger along the tattoo. “I need to talk to you though…” I stopped what I was doing and turned around. He was sitting cross legged in front of me now. “I’ve been appointed head of the 3</span>
  <span>rd</span>
  <span> company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re going to be appointed commander…” I whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear that way…” Kakashi replied. I stayed quiet for a while letting the information settle in. I knew something like this would happen. I wished it hadn’t for selfish reasons… But I knew better. Kakashi is such a great ninja, of course he’d be placed in a high-ranking position, of course he’d be on the frontlines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Kakashi asked bewildered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea… I mean, I kind of expected it.” I said as I curled up wrapping my arms around my legs on the floor. “I just selfishly hoped you wouldn’t be placed on the frontlines.” I watched his face to try to meet his gaze but he was looking at his hands that were in his lap. “I just want you to be safe and come back home to me.” I said as I started to creep over to him to hug him. “It’ll be ok. I knew we were going to be separated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, how?” Kakashi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I started early too you know… My first mission was when I was about 10? The third great shinobi war was going on and I was already being sent on missions to aid in the war. Mine were mostly infiltration and gathering military tactics. I just assumed that’s more or less what I’d be doing this time.” It didn’t look like Kakashi had given much thought into what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be doing on these missions. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. “I’ll be ok. Nobody knows anything about me, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started pulling on his face with his open palms. “Yes, but this is Madara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And last time he saw me I was in cargo pants and I still managed to go undetected like the awesome badass I am.” I tried to reassure him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I have word from the Hokage about what you’ll be doing. You’ll be placed in the specialist unit for now until there’s anything that we would need to find out. For now, Anko and her team have provided us with the extremely useful intel we would need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll fill you in along the way tomorrow. Pack your bag, we need to head out first thing tomorrow morning.” He told me. I guess it’s really starting. It all feels surreal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we still stopping by…?” I asked, hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” He smiled, but there was a sense of the oncoming dread that couldn’t help but leak in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Shinobi Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>“You wanted to see me?” I asked while walking into the temporary office given to Lady Tsunade while we were in Kumogakure. Once I was in the room, I saw Inoichi standing there, now turned to face me. Shizune was also nowhere to be found. I’m not liking where this is headed. I hesitantly walked towards them both.</p>
<p>“Yes Kessho. As I’m sure you can understand, we need to make the most use of every shinobi here. While I still think it best to keep you hidden from the other nations, Inoichi is the head of the intelligence company and I want you to tell him.” Lady Fifth explained calmly.</p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade I’m not sure this is a good idea-“</p>
<p>“That’s an order Kessho.” The Hokage interjected with a commanding tone. I turned to Inoichi who looked so visibly confused as his eyes darted between us both.</p>
<p>“You… You might want to sit down.” I told him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kessho, we need to leave.” I felt whispers against my ear as he brushed my hair back. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes before stretching. I quickly got dressed with the added flak jacket, as did Kakashi. Once I had my bag, I walked over to the vanity to reach into the jewelry box to pull out the silver band I had engraved attached to a silver chain and stuffed it into my pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” He asked, waiting by the bedroom door. I nodded and we snuck out past a sleeping Rei on the couch. Once outside we took one last look at our cherry blossom tree and headed out to our spot. I couldn’t help but smile along the way as I stole glances. He was smiling too, a nice wide happy grin underneath that dumb mask. He reached out to try to grab my hand as we continued to make our way. I could hear the waterfall as we approached. Once at the clearing we took off our backpacks and he reached into his to grab the bottle of sake. We ran underneath the waterfall to the shallow cave as we giggled and snickered. I pulled down his mask so I could see his face. “Don’t want to have our first married kiss be through a mask?” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! That is not allowed.” I laughed before biting down on my lip and pushing up on his headband to see the rest of his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it with a small smile on his face. “Kakashi… When I first saw you, I had no idea this would be where we would end up.” He smiled. “I didn’t even think it was possible for me to have a life with someone like you in it.” I started to feel a lump forming in my throat, but I couldn’t stop smiling. He placed a hand on the small of my back and pulled me close to him, where my other hand rested on his chest. “Kakashi, thanks to you… I feel… Thanks to you… I exist.” I managed to get the words out as my eyes welled up. He pressed his forehead against mine and kissed my nose, which I crinkled. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace with the ring on it, and put it around his neck. He pulled me into a soft, gentle kiss where our lips grazed one another’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… Of all the things I thought I’d find here… I never thought the love of my life would be one of them.” He chuckled and my cheeks turned red as I pursed my lips. “I always tried to keep everyone at arm's length, but somehow it was different with you, and I’m so glad it was. I know how you see me… You make me want to try and be that man that you see me to be. Because of you, I want a future…” He cooed before pulling me into a kiss again. “I want a home, I want a family, I want to be that star you come home to!” He exclaimed with his closed eyed smile. “But most of all… Not only do I want to survive now… I want to live…” I could feel a hot, happy tear roll down my cheek as I smiled. He wiped the tear away with his thumb before pulling out my ring on the necklace and placing it around my neck. He grabbed the bottle of sake and handed it over to me. “I love you Kessho.” He brushed some hair back as I took a swig of the sake before handing it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Kakashi.” I cooed as he took a swig of the sake before closing the bottle. He pulled me into an embrace, where we held each other for a few moments… Not long enough though. When we separated we both gave each other a sad smile, knowing we would have to go back to reality, and make our way back to the main path to head over to the hidden cloud village. We ran out from the cave, passing underneath the water again and headed to the backpacks. Kakashi put the bottle of sake in his backpack and we made our way to the main path to find shinobi making their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi! Kessho!” I heard the Hokage shout from behind us. We both turned around and waited for her to catch up to us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade, I wasn’t expecting to see you on our way.” I commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you two doing? And why are you both wet?” We walked alongside Lady Fifth as Shizune followed behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We had some business to take care of.” Kakashi informed her in that lazy tone he always used whenever he wanted the topic to move on. Lady Tsunade looked at us both more closely and I started to blush a little. The hokage then grabbed the ring around my neck eyeing it, to then let it go but not before scoffing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, that’s the wedding you two would have.” Lady Fifth smiled as she shook her head while looking down. “Well congratulations to the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Lady Fifth.” I bowed my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about damn time!” Lady Tsunade grumbled at the both of us, but we couldn’t help but chuckle. Maybe she was right… Maybe it had been about damn time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to see me?” I asked while walking into the temporary office given to Lady Tsunade while we were in Kumogakure. Once I was in the room, I saw Inoichi standing there, now turned to face me. Shizune was also nowhere to be found. I’m not liking where this is headed. I hesitantly walked towards them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Kessho. As I’m sure you can understand, we need to make the most use of every shinobi here. While I still think it best to keep you hidden from the other nations, Inoichi is the head of the intelligence company and I want you to tell him.” Lady Fifth explained calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade I’m not sure this is a good idea-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an order Kessho.” The Hokage interjected with a commanding tone. I turned to Inoichi who looked so visibly confused as his eyes darted between us both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You might want to sit down.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you both alone.” Lady Tsunade spoke while getting up off of the chair from behind the desk and motioned for Inoichi to sit. Inoichi sat up against the desk while Lady Tsunade left the room. I hesitated as he folded his arms across his chest waiting for me to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t tell me, I can just get it out of you other ways.” He warned and I couldn’t help but snicker. “I’m sorry, how is that funny? I was placed in this position for a reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… You wouldn’t be able to without having a few hours on hand.” I pursed my lips to try to stop myself from laughing. Why is this so hard to talk about? I started fiddling with my hair and I could see he was growing impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it would take hours. I know you were in the Anbu, but I’m fully aware of the mind barriers the Anbu uses. I can break them easily, I’ve done it enough.” His tone sounded threatening but all I could think about was when he kept using that type of tone while I was a kid. I would snicker then at him too, just as I was now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be a very good Yamanaka if I didn’t have some good mindblocks up.” I managed to say without snickering this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you call them?” Inoichi’s arms unfolded and his brows furrowed while his eyes started to closely study my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mindblocks.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoshin…?” He asked, I had forgotten that I’m the only one to call them that because I couldn’t pronounce the work barrier as a child. Hearing that name, from his mouth again… It brought so many memories and emotions that I had repressed, flooding back. I nodded and he rushed forward to hug me. “I thought you were dead.” He uttered with a voice that sounded all choked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I kinda did… I stopped being Inoshin that day…” I shrugged before finally returning the hug. After another moment, he pulled away while holding onto my shoulders with his hands. He looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like her.” He murmured. “She’d be so proud of you… An Anbu agent, just like her…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Anbu? Mom was in the Anbu?” I questioned with my eyes darting along, studying his reaction. He smiled as he sat back up against the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I forgot I never told you. Your mother was in the Anbu. That’s why she traveled so much. She worked directly under Lord Third and worked closely for him.” He explained. I never knew… I… I never felt so close to her before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her mask.” I spoke while trying to take everything in. “Do you know what her mask was?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t supposed to, but I found it once while I was kid, shortly after she joined. It was an owl mask.” He answered. I felt my knees grow a little weak and I rushed forward, placing my hands on the desk to steady myself. This was starting to feel very overwhelming. “Thank you. I know you could’ve just ignored things and lived your life, but thank you for taking an interest and training Ino. She looks up to you.” I chuckled nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She should find someone better. I’m only good for shinobi things, pretty shit at everything else.” I gave a self-deprecating joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like just the kind of thing your mom would say right about now. It all makes so much sense…” Inoichi seemed to drift off while I stared at the desk underneath me. Oh how I wish I could just run out of here right now and not have to think about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have developed abilities to erase memories and I can read surface thoughts if someone doesn’t have a mindblock  in place. I mean, without tact I can read them. I also know all of the other Yamanaka hiden jutsu, I’ve developed them extensively. Will you be needing me?” I questioned trying to focus as if this was any other mission at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… No.” He answered, now refocusing himself. “But it’ll be nice to have more eyes and ears on the ground. Ones who can answer the way we do. If there’s anything worth reporting, just contact me directly with the mind transmission instead. Given that you remained in the program, I’m sure the Hokage trusts your ability to assess and judge what’s important.” He suggested. I could feel his eyes on me but I stayed staring at the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Then if that’s all, I’d like to excuse myself. I want to try and find my husband before we get sent out our separate ways.” I spoke trying to stay as calm and composed as I could. Without facing him I started to head towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Husband…” I heard him murmur. “Inoshin, wait.” My fists clenched at the name he called out and I froze. It still felt so foreign. “I know I’m not supposed to know about you… But maybe once this is over we can meet privately. Your mother… I’d like to tell you more about her. As well as learn about you…” My fist unclenched… I have always wondered about her… Maybe after this is over I won’t be so… Overwhelmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’d like that.” I answered before rushing out of the room. I started walking down the hall at a quickened pace. My mind was racing, replaying the events that just happened in my head. I could feel my breath quickening and my hands shaking before being pulled into a corner. The suddenness of being pulled aside snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Kakashi with his hands on my arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe.” He told me before taking a deep breath causing me to mimic him. After a few more deep breaths he asked, “What happened?” I could see his eye studying my face, full of concern. I leaned into him and he let go of my arms to pull me into a comforting hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, not here.” I whispered. I could feel him looking around while I just enjoyed the safety and comfort of his arms. He let go of me, which I was not ready for, to pull me into a nearby meeting room that was empty. It was pretty bare, but contained a couple couches with a coffee table in between. He placed a kiss on the top of my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” He repeated while wiping some tears away that I didn’t realize I had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade had me tell Inoichi about who I really am since he’s the head of intelligence and since he’s part of the leaf that it would be ok to tell him so that way in case they needed extra help, then that I could help them which all of that meant me telling him I’m a yamanaka which he then realized I’m really Inoshin-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breath.” He reminded me while holding onto my arms. He took a deep breath which I followed. In through the nose, out through the mouth. “This sounds like a good thing. You’ll have a connection to your family…” He half smiled while rubbing my arm. Here I was freaking out about having gained family, meanwhile this man I loved so much had none. Fuck. I’m such a dumbass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… You’re right, it is… It’s just-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot. Yeah. I can imagine.” He pulled down his mask to kiss my cheek. I smiled. Kakashi really did know how to make me feel better… And he’s my husband now… How did I get so lucky? “You seem better.” He cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I just am lucky to have such a good husband, one that always knows how to make me feel better.” I teased with a toothy grin on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm… Husband, huh? You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be with a married woman.” He teased back before pulling me into a deep, passionate kiss. I wrapped my hands up around his neck, pulling him into me and pressing my hips up against his. Sadly, that’s when he pulled away. “Not now… I’m happy I ran into you though…” He cooed with his forehead pressed to mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too…” I whispered. “Please though… Please promise me something.” I begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked with his smile fading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be a martyr. I need you to try your hardest to come home to me.” I placed one of my hands on his cheeks. He didn’t say anything, but he nodded after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I intend to.” He finally spoke. “It’s why I have Guy as my right hand.” He half smiled. I pulled him back down into a kiss again, and his hands roamed down to my lower cheeks, grabbing onto them and pulling me up into him. I parted our kiss and bit the corner of my lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said later.” I teased before stealing a quick peck. His hands reached further down, to my thighs, and he pulled me up against him. I held on tightly to his shoulders and he started to kiss my neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I. Changed. My mind.” He told me between kisses while walking me over to the couch before he sat down with me straddling him. He pulled away quickly, both of us already getting breathy. “We need to be quick. We’re starting soon.” I nodded quickly as I held his face. I pushed up his headband and stared into him. What had been a smile turned into a frown with furrowed brows as we started to think about the unknown. Pushing those feelings aside I leaned in to kiss him, wanting to desperately forget and only think about being with my husband. I started to pull on the zipper of his flak jacket, but he stopped me. It would have to be that kind of quick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead I got up to quickly remove my pants and underwear while he undid his pants, stroking himself a few time as he watched me. I went to straddle him again and started to kiss against his jaw line, down his neck, nipping at him along the way. I could feel him hardening under me as I sucked down at his neck, hard. He started to thrust, rubbing himself into my slit and against my clit. I moaned against his neck, which I finally let go. “Kakashiiii…” I whispered in his ear. We gave each other light kisses, where our lips grazed past each other as he thrusted. I interlaced one of my hands into his hair and tugged lightly. When I lifted myself up, I heard him whine some, before I held his girth to insert him into me. As I lowered myself back down I heard his whine turn into a lust filled groan. I began to move rhythmically up and down onto him as we interchanged from pressing our foreheads together to me pulling him into a passionate kiss where our tongues danced together as we savored every moment. I quickened my pace as I stared into his eyes and felt his hot, labored, moaning breath against my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled me in close, into an embrace and took over. He began thrusting in and out of me rapidly while holding me tight. I held him close, hoping to not have this moment end. It felt as if we held each other tightly enough, then we would be able to hold onto the moment forever. He occasionally craned his neck to kiss my cheek as I pulled on his hair as our quieted moans filled each other’s ears. “Kakashiiiii.” I whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhh… I’m here.” He cooed breathily while continuing to thrust hard into me. I started to move with him to try and get him deeper into me while clinging onto the back of his flak jacket with my other hand. We both started to tense up as we got closer to our ecstasy. He kissed my neck to bite down on it as I matched him to stifle our moans as we both climaxed. Our bodies tensed up and I started to jerk my hips forward with my walls closing around him. We both let go to press our foreheads up against each other and told each other I love you at the same time. After chuckling I moved to hold his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go…” I confessed as a hot tear rolled down my cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t either.” He spoke softly while he wiped the tear away with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared.” I whispered while he let out a single chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I.” He admitted. “But I know you’re a strong shinobi… You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lady Kunoichi, aren’t you?” He teased with a slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always know how to make me feel better…” I found myself half smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go now…” He adjusted his headband and gave me one last kiss. I nodded and got up slowly before getting dressed. When I turned around his mask was already up again with everything tucked away and he was waiting by the door. When we walked out together, I grabbed him and pulled him into one last hug. When we parted, our hands held each other as we both walked our separate ways. When all that was left of our hold on each other was our fingertips, we mouthed our I love yous and went our separate ways.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. One last sparring match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>By the time the Ino, the allotted 5th division, and I showed up to the beach, the fight was already underway. The beach was crawling with beings that looked like Zetsu, except these were all white, whereas the original was half black, half white, with these green pincers on them. Upon initial observation and assessment, they look weak. It doesn’t seem to take many hits to bring a single one down. Could these be clones? This was something worth reporting to Inoichi.</p>
<p>Inoichi, can you hear me? I tested it out. I have never done something this long range before. I quickly shrouded myself and dispersed my chakra so I could continue to observe while I transmitted.</p>
<p>I can hear you Inoshin. Please proceed. I heard his voice in my head. This was so strange… Something I haven’t experienced in so many years. At least, this many years with another Yamanaka.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lump in my throat only got larger as I stood beside Ino and saw Kakashi standing up on the tower, alongside Gaara. I slapped my face a few times. Ok. Focus. War time now. I took off my bandana with the leaf insignia and put it away into one of my pockets. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on the shinobi forehead protector. The other shinobi were growing restless. Some were even starting to fight amongst each other. It wasn’t until Gaara started speaking that they calmed down. Everyone quieted to listen, as Gaara spoke about how much he used to hate the world. That it wasn’t until Gaara met Naruto, that Gaara learned about friendship and companionship. It was then that he spoke about unification, and how we weren’t sand ninja, or leaf ninja… But we were all Shinobi. We all cheered as we felt unified as one. We all started to move out, I was being sent along with Ino to the water alongside division one. We were to rendevouz with them and I was to fight alongside until there were injured I could help. My orders were to fight until the injured piled up, then I was to help transport and assist with the injured as needed until given further instruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the Ino, the allotted 5</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> division, and I showed up to the beach, the fight was already underway. The beach was crawling with beings that looked like Zetsu, except these were all white, whereas the original was half black, half white, with these green pincers on them. Upon initial observation and assessment, they look weak. It doesn’t seem to take many hits to bring a single one down. Could these be clones? This was something worth reporting to Inoichi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inoichi, can you hear me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tested it out. I have never done something this long range before. I quickly shrouded myself and dispersed my chakra so I could continue to observe while I transmitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can hear you Inoshin. Please proceed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I heard his voice in my head. This was so strange… Something I haven’t experienced in so many years. At least, this many years with another Yamanaka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The large army, the one that’s been travelling underground, I believe they’re clones from the member of the Akatsuki called Zetsu. How they made this many clones, I’m not sure… But they seemed to have some sort of plant characteristics so maybe that way? That being said, the original will be half white and half black. Everything here so far is clones. That’s all I have for now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s good. Keep it up and let me know if there’s anything else. Out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We ended the transmission. With that I grabbed my sai and started attacking while remaining hidden. They didn’t seem to be very smart, weren’t one unified consciousness. I could easily remain hidden and still continue to attack without being detected. I stabbed them, one after the other, but they didn’t bleed. So maybe they were plant based? I continued on slashing one after the other as I went along. Twisting and twirling with my sai, almost as if it were a dance. A dreaded dance of war and death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until I started to see some injured shinobi that I revealed myself. I started to administer some first aid to get them stable before helping them to the medical tent. Once on the main battle field again, I continued my deadly dance, making sure to dodge every attack from these clones. As I got closer to the beach itself and peered down the cliff, I saw the reanimations. Kakuzu, a Hyuga, and a few others I didn’t recognize. I shrouded myself and dispersed my chakra, sneaking over to Kakuzu who had three shinobi entangled in his grasp. I quickly made the hand signs for Chidori and shoved my hand into one of the masks on his back. He quickly let go of the men and collapsed to the ground… But he started… Healing? I helped the men up and checked if they were ok. It seemed they would be fine. I quickly helped them out before Kakuzu got up completely. On the way, that’s when they told me about the sealing team. So these bodies would need to be sealed away… Got it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho!” I heard someone call out. It sounded like… No… It couldn’t be… “What do you say to one last sparring match?!” Asuma yelled. I could feel my eyes start to well up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God you can be such a dick sometimes!” I yelled out as I turned around. I could hear him chuckle as he lunged at me with his chakra blade. I twirled around and dodged it while putting away my sai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on Kessho, don’t tell me you don’t want to fight! You always love a good sparring match!” He boomed. I did, he was right. I was just so overwhelmed with mixed emotions. It was so bittersweet seeing his face that I was so familiar with only filled with black sclera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a minute.” I mumbled as he lunged again while I ducked. “I’m trying to decide what weapon to use to kick your ass!” I retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go! That’s the Kessho I know!” He laughed. “Now, humor me. Tell me everything while we have our last battle. We’ll have one of our talks but without the sake or cigarettes.”  He joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it really even one of our talks then?” I teased while pulling out my own chakra blades, lining them with wind chakra, and settling into a defensive stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… I suppose not. But tell me everything anyways.” He smiled before moving to punch me in the face. I dodged the punch by leaning back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well first of all, the baby is fine. I’ve been taking care of things myself.” I told him while throwing a few kicks, which he dodged seamlessly. “Though why you didn’t tell me is beyond me.” He chuckled at my pout and blocked the stream of kicks I was throwing at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know until after you had left. You know I’d tell you if I had known.” He reassured as he caught onto one of my legs. “So how is Kurenai?” He asked with his tone growing more serious. I jumped to kick him in the face, which caused him to let go of my leg as he stumbled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The village was obliterated by Pain. One of the Akatsuki. We didn’t suffer casualties, but most of the village was destroyed. She stayed with Kakashi and I, my house is still ok.” I told him while blocking some of his punches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tree?” He asked. I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still standing. Kakashi died though.” I told him in a tone that was too chipper. He looked so confused I couldn’t help but laugh while grabbing hold of one of his kicks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you in the dark place Kessho?” He sounded so concerned as I swept his other foot out from under him. He quickly flipped back and got onto his footing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He died during the battle with Pain. Naruto spoke with Pain and reasoned with him. As a result he did some jutsu that brings the people he caused to die, to come back to life. Kakashi is fine.” I smiled after explaining. He inched closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a big smile! What did you two do?” He faked a punch and pulled me into a hold. “Wait you’re not out here fighting a war while pregnant, are you?! I can’t control this Kessho.” He warned before I elbowed him in the gut, laced my leg around his and pulled forward so we fell back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not pregnant! We just got married.” I told him before cutting his arm that was around my neck and rolling off of him to get back on my feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit. Congrats Kessho! About damn time!” He rejoiced while getting back up himself as his arm slowly grew back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Tsunade said the same thing.” I laughed while relining my chakra blades with lightning. “Fuck Asuma… I really miss you…” I looked down feeling defeated, which led to me being punched in the face with his chakra blade. I quickly blocked the next punch and dodged the second while punching him in the gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t let up Kessho!” He warned as I grabbed his head with my arm and swiftly stabbed him in the stomach twisting the blade as I went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Asuma.” I cried before he stabbed my outer lower thigh. I pulled down quickly on his head to flip him over to get him to let go of the chakra blade in my thigh. I dispersed my chakra and shrouded myself as I limped off to a corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… We aren’t done…” He sang as he peered around for me. I started with the medical ninjutsu while slowly removing the blade, making sure to stop the bleeding as I went along. This was going to be tricky… It went in pretty deep. I healed it as best as I could and tried to get up. Once I was standing, I put some weight on the leg and winced at the pain. It’ll have to do for now. I pulled out the photo in my flak jacket, the one from long ago of Kakashi sitting on the couch, face and all. I can do this. I put the photo back and tossed him the chakra blade before revealing myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to say our last match was unfair because you were missing a weapon.” I teased while getting back into a defensive stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kessho, this is Shikaku. Leave Asuma to team 10. They know him best and can take him down. You go back and aid taking down Kakuzu, your lightning will be of great use. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I heard Shikaku’s voice in my head as I lunged at Asuma with a barrage of kicks, landing every other one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, but I won’t allow that burden on him. I used to spar with Asuma. I know him well too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I countered while Asuma flung some punches my way and I worked on dodging as many as I could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That might be, but you don’t have any way to hold him for the sealing team to capture him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shikaku explained as I landed a couple punches and a kick while the fight picked up the pace and intensity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. But I will continue with Asuma to help buy them time and come to terms with what they must do. Then I will go to Kakuzu. I’m likely one of the few who can hold down Asuma and spare lives. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I insisted while blocking Asuma’s barrage of punches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright. Out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shikaku finished the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how is team 10?” Asuma asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find out soon. They’ve been ordered to take over.” I smiled while grabbing his arm, twisting him to face away from me and kicking his back. That’s when he saw team 10 down at the shoreline. “I’ve tried my best to strengthen their teamwork off the field as well as on it… Whenever I get the chance that is.” I chuckled as he tried to grab one of my legs. I jumped up out of his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look great.” He commented while rolling over, creating distance so he could get back. “You on the other hand, are a bit rusty.” I narrowed my eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny coming from someone who was just on the ground.” I commented while raising my chakra blades. We both lunged at each other, each one of us releasing our own barrage of kicks and punches, landing a few every so often. “I know this is going to be hard!” I started to shout at Ino-Shika-Cho. “But you can do this! I believe in you all, and I’ll buy you as much time as you need! But it needs to be you three! I can’t do this on my own.” I yelled to them while continuing my fight. I couldn’t spare to look at them while continuing to take on Asuma, so I just hoped they heard me. We kept going, sweat moving across my forehead behind my band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to end this between us here.” He told me as our chakra blades were locked with our fists up against one another’s. I could feel a lump in my throat forming as I tried to peek down in my periphery at the old team 10. They seemed ready… As ready as they could be. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I pushed against his knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, big bro.” I crinkled my nose, cringing at the nickname that was still somehow the most fitting thing for me to call him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, little sis.” He chuckled at my reaction. I pushed a little chakra to my knuckles and pushed back against him while turning into a backflip to then shroud myself and disperse my chakra to lose him. I checked to try and find Kakuzu, but it seems that Kotetsu and Izumo had taken care of them. Instead, I headed to the division medical tent and revealed myself to the lead medical ninja at the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Nakano Kessho… I mean, Hatake Kessho, I’m a medical ninja and I was instructed to take as many patients as I can to the main medical tent for those who need it.” I informed them while smiling at the sound of my new name. It felt so… Me. They helped place one patient onto my back while another walked with me placing their arm around my neck. A few others that were mildly injured volunteered to help transport a few that were a little more injured. With that, we made our way to the main medical tent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Pigs don't have hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>My eyes opened up and I could feel someone sneaking up behind me. I closed my eyes again quickly, I had fallen asleep on the table and was… Drooling… Oops. I subtly pulled out a senbon from between my hair and my headband and threw it at the neck of the intruder to paralyze them. Their kunai fell to the ground and I caught them before they fell over. I moved them to the stretcher and rested them on it.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” I asked. They gave no answer. I placed my hand on their forehead and saw them being… formed? I walked over to the tent entrance and called out for the guards. They rushed up to me. “I need you to get me one of the sensory guards this instant.” I demanded.</p>
<p>“But mam’ we need them at the gate.” They warned.</p>
<p>“This instant!” I shouted. The guard ran off and I walked back to the shinobi on the stretcher. They were unfamiliar, which wasn’t unusual given how antisocial I could be, but they could have just as easily been from one of the other nations. I pushed back at their tousled black hair and looked into their yellow eyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finished working on the torn muscle of the patient I had been carrying, and helped them over to the tent where they could rest. Afterwards I headed over to Shizune. “Shizune!” I shouted while outside of the tent I last saw her in. When I walked in she let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Oh, Kessho, I hadn’t realized you were here. Thank goodness. We could really use the help right now.” Shizune commented. She began looking at my injuries.</p>
<p>“I’m fine with the exception of the one on my leg. I couldn’t quite get at the right angle, so I was hoping you could fix it… It’s starting to hurt some after standing on it.” I smiled while fiddling with my hair. She forced me to sit down onto the stool and started to inspect the wound with her medical ninjutsu.</p>
<p>“You said you were standing on this?” Shizune questioned with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“Standing… Walking… Fighting… Carrying people…” I shrugged before chuckling nervously. Shizune sighed before starting up with her medical ninjutsu. Suddenly things clicked and felt much better. I could move it normally, and I got up putting more weight on it than before. It felt like it was fully healed… “Perfect. Thanks. Where do you need me?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Honestly, just grab some medical jonin and form your own team. There’s too many injured here for me to be giving everyone orders. Just use your best judgement.” Shizune got up and started to go back to work with other ninja as more kept coming in. I grabbed a few jonin and headed towards another tent.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few grueling hours of trauma surgery and medical ninjutsu, I decided to finally take a break. I reached into my pouch and pulled out some food pills to eat, tossing them into my mouth as I stretched. I looked at my right sleeve and where it was torn, so I decided it might be best to just tear the whole sleeve off. I decided to walk around as well, trying to stretch my legs keeping myself nice and limber. While walking I heard Sakura’s voice. I walked into the tent where she was and saw her finishing up with a patient. I held out the bag and offered her a food pill, and she took one.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you’re ok.” I rolled on my feet back and forth somewhat awkwardly. Things still felt a little tense between us, so when she smiled, I breathed a little easier.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to see you’re ok too.” She nodded. I popped another food pill into my mouth before putting the bag away.</p>
<p>“So uh… You were in the third division, right?” I asked while pulling out my ring and clutching onto it.</p>
<p>“Kakashi was fine before I left.” Sakura was always smart. I half smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks… I should probably-“</p>
<p>“Yeah, me too.” Sakura interjected. I smiled awkwardly at her while hers was much more warm. I walked out of the tent and pulled out my photo of Kakashi. I hope he’s still safe… I started to feel a lump growing in my throat, so I put the photo away. After slapping myself in the face a few times, I went back to attending patients.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>My eyes opened up and I could feel someone sneaking up behind me. I closed my eyes again quickly, I had fallen asleep on the table and was… Drooling… Oops. I subtly pulled out a senbon from between my hair and my headband and threw it at the neck of the intruder to paralyze them. Their kunai fell to the ground and I caught them before they fell over. I moved them to the stretcher and rested them on it.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” I asked. They gave no answer. I placed my hand on their forehead and saw them being… formed? I walked over to the tent entrance and called out for the guards. They rushed up to me. “I need you to get me one of the sensory guards this instant.” I demanded.</p>
<p>“But mam’ we need them at the gate.” They warned.</p>
<p>“This instant!” I shouted. The guard ran off and I walked back to the shinobi on the stretcher. They were unfamiliar, which wasn’t unusual given how antisocial I could be, but they could have just as easily been from one of the other nations. I pushed back at their tousled black hair and looked into their yellow eyes. “Who are you?” I asked again. They still gave me no answer. I closed my eyes and went into their mind again. They were… No… Not formed… Moulded. I need to go further back.</p>
<p>“Mam?” I opened my eyes and turned to the sensory guard. “You requested me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I need to confirm some things. Whose chakra signature is this?” I asked while pointing to the shinobi behind me.</p>
<p>“That’s Maeda Renjiro. He’s from Iwagakure.” The guard informed.</p>
<p>“No, I asked you, whose chakra signature this is.” I corrected assertively.</p>
<p>“The chakra signature belongs to Renjiro.” The guard insisted with their eyebrows now raised. “What’s going on mam’?”</p>
<p>“I need a minute with the patient alone.” I instructed. The guard hesitated before nodding and leaving the tent. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on their forehead to search into their mind. I went back from before they were moulded. They were fighting the shinobi forces, which made sense given they tried to attack me. I continued further back, trying to see… They travelled alongside Zetsu, underground… Was this a Zetsu? But how…? This is bad. They could be infiltrating us right now. Not just here either… But elsewhere… Like with Kakashi’s company. FUCK.</p>
<p><em> Inoichi I need you right away. This is important. </em>I contacted him with the mind transmission.</p>
<p><em> Yes Inoshin. What is it? </em>He responded.</p>
<p><em> The white Zetusu’s have the ability to control and mimic chakra signatures. I have one paralyzed here, it’s chakra signature reads as a shinobi’s from Iwagakure, but their memories show them travelling underground with the other white zetsu. They also look, talk, and sound like the person from what I can see in their memories. They aren’t planning frontal attacks tonight, they’re planning infiltration. Please relay this to Shikaku and the other companies. </em>I could feel myself getting antsy as I relayed the information.</p>
<p><em> This is great Inoshin. Please continue to relay information such as this. Stop working on patients. Gather intel. This will be crucial. Out. </em>Inoichi finished the transmission. I walked outside to see Sakura over with three bodies in bags.</p>
<p>“Kessho-sensei. They were killed without anyone sneaking past. Someone is controlling people from the outside.” Sakura warned.</p>
<p>“That’s not the case… There’s been an infiltration of white zetsu. They’re able to mimic chakra signatures, so that combined with a transformation jutsu, and you can get anyone looking like anyone. Anyone can be the enemy.” I warned while looking down at the bodies.</p>
<p>“H-how do you know that?!” Sakura quaked.</p>
<p>“Anbu.” I stated. “You can confirm with Inoichi.”</p>
<p>“What do you suggest then?” Sakura questioned.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave that to you. I have other orders.” I dictated.</p>
<p>“Wha-what?! You’re leaving now?!” Sakura stammered. “Why do you always leave at such crucial moments?!”</p>
<p>“Why do you always assume what I’m doing is not crucial?!” I snapped. I was letting my emotions and worries for Kakashi get the better of me right now. I took a deep breath in through my nose, and out through my mouth. “I’m sorry. I have to go.” I walked back into the tent and got changed into my Anbu uniform. It was then that I snuck out shrouded and with my chakra dispersed that I watched them from afar while listening in. I began circling around the premises, listening into others thoughts while making sure to listen into the tents.</p>
<p>I heard everything from thoughts about agonizing pain from injuries, to now me listening to Sakura receiving a love letter. Ugh… This feels so intrusive. I saw Neji walk into Sakura’s tent. They started to talk about the situation, and then Neji asked about Shizune’s whereabouts. I flickered into the tent… This was getting suspicious. Sakura started mentioning Ton Ton and how Shizune was treating one of the legs.</p>
<p>“Better a leg than a hand I suppose.” This wasn’t Neji. I pulled a senbon out of my hair and threw it at his neck while still hidden. So there are multiple Zetsus here… When I looked to Sakura, her face was completely pale as Neji fell to the ground before her. After recomposing herself, Sakura got on top of Neji and pinned them to the ground before removing the senbon. Once she did, Neji morphed back into a white Zetsu. I left Sakura to question the white Zetsu while listening in. I heard her mention that in Yamato’s report they absorb chakra, and then use that to replicate as clones. It makes sense… Absorbing some of the chakra would physically give them enough information to morph into the signature… I heard Sakura mention they would contact HQ, so I flickered off to do more rounds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Itachi of the leaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I stopped with Kiki some distance outside of a cave that was deep in the forest and far away from any camp. “He’s in the cave?” I asked her. She tapped both front paws on the ground. Quickly, I summoned one of the kunai with my seal on it and stuck it on the tree we were standing in. Then, I crouched in front of her and held her face in my hands pressing the tip of my nose to hers. “Love ya keeks, now be safe and get away from here.” I gave her a few pets on her head and dismissed her.</p>
<p>I hid myself by shrouding myself in invisibility and dispersing my chakra. I crawled into the cave but there was no Kabuto there… Must be some sort of barrier. I started to study the wall before me and could hear Kabuto on the other side of the wall… But how to get there without making any noise. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Susanoo? I jumped out of the way and saw Itachi break the wall with his Susanoo… Guess now I don’t have to worry about that…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I stopped with Kiki some distance outside of a cave that was deep in the forest and far away from any camp. “He’s in the cave?” I asked her. She tapped both front paws on the ground. Quickly, I summoned one of the kunai with my seal on it and stuck it on the tree we were standing in. Then, I crouched in front of her and held her face in my hands pressing the tip of my nose to hers. “Love ya keeks, now be safe and get away from here.” I gave her a few pets on her head and dismissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hid myself by shrouding myself in invisibility and dispersing my chakra. I crawled into the cave but there was no Kabuto there… Must be some sort of barrier. I started to study the wall before me and could hear Kabuto on the other side of the wall… But how to get there without making any noise. I suddenly heard footsteps approaching rapidly. Susanoo? I jumped out of the way and saw Itachi break the wall with his Susanoo… Guess now I don’t have to worry about that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto was in the middle of the area huddled in front of some… something he’s using to control the others? There were pebbles and a layout drawn on the ground… Seems strange but ok. Anko was behind him on the ground. I watched her closely, trying to focus on her chest. It moved, ok she seems to be breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto started to question how Itachi was able to find him. Kabuto’s wearing a hood, no good visual of his neck… I could just kill him… But will that undo the jutsu? I can’t be sure… This is not a jutsu I want to risk keeping around…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This reanimation jutsu will not come undone, even if you kill me.” Kabuto informed Itachi. Well that answers that… So then how do we force him to undo it… Sasuke appeared into the cave behind Itachi. Fuck. I do not want to be a fly on the wall again with this kid around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto started to list off his reanimations, one of which he mentioned to be Madara. But how…? That would mean Madara would have to be dead in order to be reanimated…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inoichi, I’m in the cave with the one who is doing the reanimations, Kabuto. I need you to confirm something. Is Madara one of the reanimations? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I started the transmission contact with Inoichi. He’d be able to confirm things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. The five Kage are fighting him now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inoichi informed. This isn’t good. Unless Kabuto is controlling everything? No. Kabuto had just mentioned how him and Tobi are running things together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it Inoshin?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Madara is not the leader here. For Madara to be a reanimation, he needed to have been dead, which means that Madara is a puppet. Whoever the person in the orange swirl mask is, they are not Madara. The other name he goes by is Tobi. I’m sorry, but we don’t know who we are fighting against. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I could feel my stomach churning at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That being said, Kabuto still confirms the purpose is the same.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll relay the information. Will you need backup to take out Kabuto? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inoichi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, there’s an ally to the leaf here with me. Out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I ended the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto was toying with Sasuke, questioning their side. Sasuke tried to kill Kabuto, but Itachi stopped him and explained why. Kabuto began preparing himself with snakes. Sasuke mentioned that some snakes can perceive body heat. That’s… not good… Maybe if I get far enough away, I can avoid getting into the fight? I started to crawl up the cave wall, trying to keep myself as far as possible while my mind remains open to listen to Sasuke’s thoughts. Kabuto attacked with his snakes, pushing them out into the other cavern from which we had all entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I decided it best to stay on this side of things, and listen in from afar. No need to get injured when Itachi and Sasuke were planning on defeating Kabuto and getting him to release the jutsu. Besides, their genjutsu methods would be far more effective than any sort of torture method I could come up with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard Kabuto mention his nature energy through Sasuke’s thoughts… Shit. He knows I’m here… I best not get in there or I’ll be vulnerable to attack. A bright light and piercing white noise was coming through the other cavern. It’s echos were piercing as I tried my best to cover my ears. I started to fall from wall of the cave and my jutsu and chakra dispersal came undone. I managed to land on my feet and after a moment the noise stopped. After regaining composure, I started listening in again. I saw a memory of Sasuke with Itachi. They worked together to get at a large wild boar. After I heard some more fighting, Kabuto began to taunt Sasuke, to get him to abandon Itachi and join him instead again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itachi stated that he was still a leaf shinobi. He blamed himself for how Sasuke was acting, and that he’s sorry that Sasuke could not trust him. Itachi spoke saying that he did want to speak to Sasuke, but only after Kabuto was defeated. Kabuto mentioned having shut off his own sight, to avoid being put into genjutsu. Shit. If they can’t use genjutsu then… No… Wait. Itachi is clever… They can handle this. I’m certain of it. I have to be… I don’t know what I can do if they can’t. I started to listen to them talk about the Izanami and Izanagi. They were planning to use the Izanami to change one’s fate, in this case Kabuto. It had the benefit of working without the person who would be affecting having their sight. Itachi found a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto was starting to talk too much, and I guess Sasuke agreed as he screamed at Kabuto to shut up. Maybe Sasuke wasn’t so bad… If he didn’t revel in darkness that is. They started to battle again, with Kabuto calling upon other powers. I started to hear a flute play, no. I quickly covered my ears. I cannot be caught in a genjutsu now. I fought against it and managed to cover my ears in time before getting caught into it. Once I could hear that Sasuke had broken out of it, I released my hands from my ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could hear them talking again before starting to fight once more. Yet it stopped as quickly as it began. They must have placed the jutsu on them. I stood up and debated what to do next. Now that Sasuke knows the truth… He should really talk to Itachi on his own. Itachi started to talk about the story of the creation of the Izanami and its creation. I shrouded myself and dispersed my chakra to move into the cavern with them in order to listen into what they were saying instead of invading directly into Sasuke’s thoughts. They spoke about how the Izanagi kept leading to power struggles. How each one kept trying to change the outcome of events, each one claiming theirs was more favorable than the last. In addition, it created strain within the clan. The Izanami was then created to put a stop to the Izanagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could see Sasuke listening to Itachi intently. His sole focus in that moment was listening to his elder brother. Izanami was meant to keep the Uchiha humble as Itachi put it… But there was an escape route. Once you stop trying to change the fate that was to be resulted, you could escape from the Izanami. Sasuke reveled in the words his big brother told him. He started to try to understand the history of distraught in his clan. He started to ask more of Itachi to try and understand, but he was still distraught by his own demons. Itachi urged Sasuke to try to be better than him. To try and do what he could not do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stop the reanimation jutsu now. That should bring the war to an end.” Itachi stated after taking off Kabuto’s glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But brother… You’ll go too.” Sasuke spoke softly, I could see the sadness in his eyes as he hung his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I will have protected my village. I’ll be Uchiha Itachi of the leaf once again.” I could hear the smile in his voice. I’ll make sure in my memory, you’ll always be that… Itachi. “I have no more regrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why! Why help the very village that condemned you?!” Sasuke called out with his sadness quickly turning to rage. “You may be able to forgive the leaf, but I can’t! You have no more regrets?! What about you’ve made me become?!” Itachi stayed quiet for a moment, staring at his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who can change you Sasuke. The one listening in here was right about that.” He turned back to Kabuto and I saw him smirk. Seems he took my advice about Naruto. I’m glad. “What I can change is putting a stop to the reanimation jutsu. In doing so, I’ll fulfill my promise to Naruto.” So they talked… Good. Itachi started the process to get the jutsu undone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inoichi, come in. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I started the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Inoshin. I’m here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The reanimation jutsu is just about to be released. It has been done. Please, what can I do next? And… Is Kakashi alright?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I couldn’t help but plead to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He instructed. I waited in anticipation. Itachi finished undoing the jutsu and started to glow. I found myself chewing on my thumb when Inoichi answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi is with Naruto. You are to head to them to act as backup. Upon arrival, revert to shinobi uniform.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Understood. Out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I ended the transmission. By the time I turned around to see them, Itachi had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itachi said there was someone watching. Show yourself.” Sasuke commanded while looking around the room. Good. It doesn’t look like he’s seen me and Kabuto is still in the Izanami. “I mean it! Show yourself!” He yelled. I hesitated. There’s no reason for me to reveal myself, but I was here during this moment he had with Itachi… I just wanted to let them have that moment for themselves… I never meant to listen in…. “Show yourself you coward! You don’t deserve to have been here! To have seen Itachi like this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I undid my jutsu and stopped dispersing my chakra to then step out towards him. His eyes widened. “I always believed in Itachi. He was a good man. I’m sorry this has been your path, but you can still do right by him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you…” His eyes narrowed. Seems he remembers me from when I first went after him so long ago... “What do you know of Itachi?” He sneered. “You talk like you know him, but you knew nothing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true. I knew very little of him.” I confessed while looking down at my feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you even doing here? Did you come to just listen in? Enjoy the show?!” He fumed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I came for Kabuto. To try to stop him but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what? You figured you could just use Itachi like you leaf shinobi always do?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I-I knew that Itachi would be able to restrain and get the answers needed from Kabuto to put a stop to the jutsu. I-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what, you were too weak to do anything? Like last time?” He mocked as he stepped closer. I’m not liking where this is going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my skill set is not built for this.” I answered calmly, trying my best to maintain composure while he continued to take steps forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue, “That’s a sorry excuse if I’ve ever heard one. So what though?! What gives you the right to take advantage of Itachi!” He yelled while only a mere few inches from my face. I could hear people approaching and suddenly rocks began to fall from above. We both jumped back and I took advantage of the distraction to shroud myself and disperse my chakra. With the smoke filling the cave, I retreated to the kunai stuck in the tree outside and away from the cavern. I grabbed the kunai and summoned Kiki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to take me to Kakashi.” I instructed. Kiki tapped her two front paws and we started to make our way out to them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is going to start to follow pretty closely to the war arc and maybe even get a little boring. Sorry about that. I have some really cool stuff planned interlaced through it though, so bear with me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Almost Certainly Obito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>It turns out they weren’t far off, I could hear the roaring. I quickly changed back to my shinobi uniform and dismissed Kiki. I ran out onto the field to see a fully formed eight tails and the gedo statue on the ground. Fake Madara was also there donning a new mask. On top of eight tails was Guy and Kakashi with Naruto standing in front. I rushed down towards them. Just as I was running across the field, the Gedo statue was rising up out of the ground. I carefully jumped around to avoid flying debris. Kakashi looked fine, but seemed tired. Doesn’t seem to have any serious wounds other than some scrapes and bruising… I’m so happy he’s ok… I jumped up to join him.</p><p>“Kessho, you shouldn’t be here!” He yelled over the roaring of the gedo statue.</p><p>“I’m here on direct orders from HQ! I’m eyes and ears!” I shouted back while reaching out for his hand. He gave me a light squeeze before letting go, to let me know despite everything, he was happy to see me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out they weren’t far off, I could hear the roaring. I quickly changed back to my shinobi uniform and dismissed Kiki. I ran out onto the field to see a fully formed eight tails and the gedo statue on the ground. Fake Madara was also there donning a new mask. On top of eight tails was Guy and Kakashi with Naruto standing in front. I rushed down towards them. Just as I was running across the field, the Gedo statue was rising up out of the ground. I carefully jumped around to avoid flying debris. Kakashi looked fine, but seemed tired. Doesn’t seem to have any serious wounds other than some scrapes and bruising… I’m so happy he’s ok… I jumped up to join him.</p><p>“Kessho, you shouldn’t be here!” He yelled over the roaring of the gedo statue.</p><p>“I’m here on direct orders from HQ! I’m eyes and ears!” I shouted back while reaching out for his hand. He gave me a light squeeze before letting go, to let me know despite everything, he was happy to see me. “How did he get the ten tails?” I asked as things quieted down some.</p><p>“I don’t know, he needs all 9 tailed beasts to complete it…” Kakashi wondered out loud.</p><p>“He got a bit of Eight-o’s chakra from an arm we dropped.” A voice said coming from the eight tails.</p><p>“LISTEN UP, ALL OF YOU!” A dark deep voice growled out from within Naruto, it sent shivers down my spine as we all turned towards him. “There’s a piece of my chakra in it!” Kakashi gasped and turned to the Gedo statue.</p><p>“Nine tails too!” Kakashi belted.</p><p>“The gourd and jar they summoned were six path tools.” The nine tails continued.</p><p>“Gourd? Oh no… The gourd was used to seal the Gold and Silver brothers… They have nine tails chakra within them.” I mentioned while turning to look at the gedo statue.</p><p>“It’s just as I suspected then…” The nine tails agreed. “But since they’re just fragments, who knows what will be of the ten tails.”</p><p>“We need to stop the statue before it’s fully formed.” Kakashi stated. I nodded in agreement and started to concentrate on moulding chakra.</p><p>“Kakashi.” Fake Madara called out. “You speak your mind far too easily, for whom a man for a life of regret is fitting.” Fake Madara had a new mask on, and this time his mask had two eye holes. One for the sharingan and one for the… Rinnegan?! Did he have that all along? No. I doubt it…</p><p>“Who are you anyways?!” Guy called out.</p><p>“What’s the point in telling someone who can’t remember faces?” Fake Madara answered with a question.</p><p>“We need to move now. The sage of six paths said that if the ten tails is revived, it will be the end of everything.” Nine tails mentioned before I could ask Fake Madara myself who they were. “The ten tails has all of the power of all nine tailed beasts. Honestly I couldn’t take him on myself and hope to win. But if he only has part of eight tails and I, then it may be worth a try.”</p><p>“You’re all mistaken. I don’t need all of the ten tails for my goal. I want to complete a super genjutsu, the infinite Tsukuyomi. Everyone will be placed into the genjutsu into their idealized world. One without war. Only with a single consciousness can individualism be cast aside and true peace be found. Even if incomplete, once the ten tails is revived, the infinite Tsukuyomi can be achieved. Reality will come to exist, and all that will be is a dream that will last for all eternity.“ Fake Madara explained. Naruto switched back with the nine tails and began speaking.</p><p>“I had my mother, my father, and pervy sage. Kids love looking up to their hero, that’s why I can move forward and never look back!” Naruto exclaimed. “I can do it all without hesitation, and I will become the greatest hokage of them all!” I smiled and shook my head. Kid’s got balls… “That’s my dream and I won’t give up on it!” Everyone started to agree with Naruto about everyone having the right to try and fulfill their dream.</p><p>“My words as a nobody is what allows me to speak the absolute truths of the world.” Fake Madara retorted. I couldn’t help but scoff at the nobody comment. Naruto started glowing and lunged at the gedo statue. Fake Madara deflected it with the oddly shaped shield that seemed to have a chain attached. The gedo statue began to grow things from its back and its eyes bled as it was chained to the ground and it cried out.</p><p>“Naruto, you know his abilities. Your window is the instant he tries to pull you in. That’s when he’ll become solid. If you attack him normally, you’ll just pass right through him.” Kakashi reminded Naruto as Naruto regained his footing.</p><p>“That’s when you counter attack. Create an opening with close combat and avoid using big moves!” Guy urged Naruto.</p><p>“Kakashi… I think I can do this.” I told him while leaning into him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He questioned hesitantly. I pulled out the kunai with my seal from earlier and showed it to him. He let out a sigh once he saw it. “I forgot you could do that… Let’s let Naruto do this first.” He suggested. I nodded and put the kunai away. “Master B, please get me up high.” I dropped down below with Guy and Eight tails raised Kakashi up as Naruto lunged forward. Fake Madara passed through Naruto while Guy lunged at Fake Madara as well. I should probably relay the information about the Gedo statue to HQ.</p><p><em> Inoichi, come in. </em> I started the mind transmission and waited while making sure to avoid flying debris.</p><p><em> Yes Inoshin, are you with Naruto? </em>I heard Inoichi’s voice in my head.</p><p><em> I am. They have commenced revitalizing the ten tails using partial chakra collected from both the nine tails and eight tails. This was collected as an aside, Naruto and the Eight tails are currently working on battling the person posing as Uchiha Madara. I’m reporting in before joining into the fight. </em>I explained.</p><p><em> Alright, but don’t risk yourself. You are valuable as some eyes and ears on the ground. Especially since you’re with the two jinchuriki. </em>Inoichi warned.</p><p><em> Understood. Out. </em>I ended the transmission.</p><p>I turned to see the Gedo statue’s head being consumed by Kakashi’s kamui. It suddenly stopped. “So naïve!” I heard Fake Madara shout. Did Fake Madara stop it somehow? But how? Could the two eyes be connected somehow? But then that would mean… No. It’s impossible. Why am I even thinking this? Suddenly there was an explosion above. I jumped back and watched as the dust cleared to show no fake Madara. He reappeared and tried to snatch Naruto, I could see Guy going after Fake Madara and Kakashi was about to do the same as I heard birds chirping. I guess it's a free for all now. I pulled out my chakra blades and put them on before pulling out the kunai. Kakashi, Naruto, and Guy all landed in front of me. I ran up behind them and approached Kakashi.</p><p>“Kakashi I think you share the same space. Wherever things are being teleported to, I think it’s also the same for them.” I told him as we watched Fake Madara turn around with a graze on his mask.</p><p>“Kakashi, do you see that?” Guy asked.</p><p>“Yeah… Kessho, you might be onto something.” Kakashi spoke for everyone.</p><p>“There’s a crack!” Naruto exclaimed.</p><p>“You must’ve been able to hit him with your last attack. Nice one!” Guy gave Naruto a thumbs up.</p><p>“Now we might be able to get somewhere!” Naruto cheered.</p><p>“No. Naruto’s attack didn’t land.” Kakashi pointed out.</p><p>“You’re doing it again, always saying things like that. What’s going on?” Guy questioned leaning into look at Kakashi while Kakashi stared straight on ahead at Fake Madara. He was deep in thought and silent while Guy and Naruto spoke to each other. I think Kakashi was coming to the same conclusion I didn’t want to think of earlier. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he reached up to place his on mine and kept it there while he continued thinking.</p><p>“Guys, there’s something I want to test. Please lend me a hand.” We all nodded and got onto the eight tails’ hand. The eight tails lunged us at Fake Madara and we made our way down avoiding the boulders along the way. Well… I was avoiding them, Guy was straight up breaking them. Guy and I started to combat with him, but he kept making himself be able to pass through while Naruto came in with a rasengan only to have Kakashi use kamui at the last minute on the rasengan. Fake Madara passed through and suddenly took a hit to his shoulder. Kakashi began to explain the jutsu himself to Guy and Naruto. Basically the new plan was to send jutsu through with Kakashi’s kamui, and attack Madara. “Just where did you get that eye?!” Kakashi called out to Fake Madara.</p><p>“Where?” Maybe Obito asked, only to start laughing. “During the last great war. It was the battle of Kanabi bridge, the same battle where you earned the nickname, the sharingan hero.” Fuck. I took a step closer and squeezed Kakashi’s shoulder again.</p><p>“Wait… Are you…?” He asked, but only loud enough for us to hear.</p><p>“I thought I told you to not flap your mouth so readily! You have sunk so low as to become nothing but talk! Words! Worthless! And Meaningless! It is too late for regrets.” Likely Obito shouted. “You have seen reality, so you ought to know that not one wish gets granted in this miserable world. That is why I will complete the infinite Tsukuyomi, so that a hero won’t need to pathetically make excuses in front of a grave.” Probably Obito continued as Kakashi’s breathing grew heavy. I placed my other hand on his back and started to rub it in soothing circles. Naruto ran a little ahead and I took his place at Kakashi’s side, removing the hand on his shoulder while continuing the circles on his back. Guy placed a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and asked if he was ok. I started to watch Kakashi while Naruto started speaking in the background. He gasped at Naruto’s words, whatever they were… I was too worried to notice. I can’t have Kakashi getting a panic attack out here in the battlefield now. I only started paying attention when I heard that deep dark voice again.</p><p>“Everything you said doesn’t apply to this kid.” I looked at Naruto as the nine tails spoke with a small smile on my face. “The Fourth Hokage entrusted him with me as a force to take you down. Now he has mastered my power too.” Naruto started to glow again as he ran forward. Despite Naruto’s words, well… The nine tails’ words, Kakashi was still very distraught with his gaze on the ground. Guy was watching Naruto, so I took my focus to Kakashi. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his gaze towards me, but he kept looking through me.</p><p>“Hey, look at me.” I ordered, but he wasn’t responding. “Kakashi… I need you to look at me.” His eye finally met my gaze. “Even if that is who you’re thinking… It’s not the same person you knew.” I whispered and he clenched his jaw.</p><p>“Kakashi! Kessho! We need to get in there!” Guy called out to grab our attention, we both turned our heads to look at him. “I have a pretty good idea of what you’re thinking about but there’s no time to wallow right now, your former subordinate has already jumped into battle and it works best when we fight with him together.” Kakashi opened his eye with the sharingan and I moved back, letting go of his face.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Kakashi ordered and we all started running towards almost certainly Obito and Naruto. As we rushed along, almost certainly Obito used his kamui to rain blades on us, which we dodged as we went along. Naruto started to attack and Kakashi used his kamui to send the jutsu over, but he was exhausted and collapsed. I stopped running and knelt beside him as did Guy.</p><p>“Kakashi!” Guy shouted. I checked and his sharingan eye was bleeding. Unfortunately there wasn’t much I could do for that.</p><p>“Guy, I’ve got this, you go ahead.” I instructed.</p><p>“You do your thing. I’ll stand guard for you two.” Guy gave me a thumbs up and his typical toothy grin. I started with medical ninjutsu just to find that he was exhausted and low on chakra. Given that I still had plenty, since all I had been doing was observing lately, I started funneling some of my chakra into him.</p><p>“Kessho, no. You need this!” Kakashi yelled at me with a scolding, but also pleading tone.</p><p>“Kakashi, stop. I have plenty and we need your kamui. I’ll be fine.” I urged. “Now just let me.” I told him while we braced for a beast bomb blast. I started to help Kakashi up as Guy and I each grabbed one of his arms. When we looked up we saw what I’m 99.9% sure is an adult Obito.</p><p>“Is that you…? Obito?” Kakashi uttered with his eye wide and cold sweats forming on his face. So it is Obito…</p><p>“What?” Guy gasped. “Is that really Obito? I thought he was dead…” So this must be what Inoichi felt like… Fuck. Kakashi gasped.</p><p>“There’s no mistake… That’s Uchiha Obito…” Kakashi confirmed. I squeezed at the hand that was on my shoulder.</p><p>“You can call me that if that’s what you want… But it means nothing to me.” Obito spoke with what I assume was his voice… And not his interpretation of Madara’s voice. Kakashi retracted his arms and stood on his own.</p><p>“But that day you…” Kakashi trailed off and Naruto asked who he was. Guy started to explain, but Kakashi was spiraling. I grabbed onto his hand.</p><p>“Kakashi… It’ll be ok. You need to focus.” I cooed trying to center him.</p><p>“But if you were alive, why didn’t you come forward?” Kakashi demanded.</p><p>“The answer is irrelevant. Though I suppose if you must know…” Obito was toying with him at this point. This is not good for Kakashi… Knowing this will just do more harm than good… “It’s because you…” Kakashi’s eye grew wide and his mouth was open as cold sweats dropped to his masked cheeks. “Let Rin die…” Guy gasped while I clenched my fist at my side while Kakashi’s hand dropped from mine. Fuck this was going to break him. Any progress I’ve ever made with him at thinking he was deserving is now just gone, out the window. Obito chuckled. “Oh please… Relax. And what’s with that look Kakashi?” I have to admit though… Obito knows exactly how to jab the man. Kakashi’s fists clenched.</p><p>“So you’re not going to condemn me?” Kakashi asked with a serious tone.</p><p>“What good would I gain from criticizing this absurd reality?” Obito questioned while Kakashi looked down. “I don’t have anything to gain from a world that’s about to end.” I need to relay this information to HQ… I closed my eyes and looked down.</p><p><em> Inoichi, come in. </em>I started the transmission.</p><p><em> Inoshin, what do you have for me? </em> Inoichi questioned in my head.</p><p><em> I know the identity of the one who was posing as Madara. His name is Uchiha Obito. Originally thought to have been KIA at the battle of Kanabi bridge, but Kakashi confirmed, the person who was posing as Madara is in fact, Uchiha Obito. </em>I relayed to Inoichi. I felt a sudden heat coming and I opened my eyes to see Naruto before us. Just then, someone flew down. It was Madara himself.</p><p>
  <em> I understand. O- </em>
</p><p><em> Inoichi! </em> I shouted internally.</p><p><em> What is it, Inoshin? </em>He questioned with concern in his voice.</p><p><em> Was the reanimation jutsu not released? </em>I asked.</p><p><em> It was, we sensed the spirits leaving. </em>Inoichi confirmed.</p><p><em> I’m not sure how… But reanimated Uchiha Madara just showed up here. We are going to need back up. </em>I could feel myself starting to tremble.</p><p><em> Understood. Stay safe. Out. </em>He ended the transmission. I slapped my face some. I need to focus… Naruto took out the bars that were lodged within the eight tails and flung them at both Obito and Madara.</p><p>“You launched that plan half baked without having the eight or nine tails in it?” Madara asked while looking at the screeching Gedo statue. So they know each other… And their plans seem to be the same. “Is that why I’m revived in this form? Then again I’m sure you have something in mind. You were supposed to bring me back with rinne-rebirth using Nagato.”</p><p>“He revived the leaf villagers.” Obito commented.</p><p>“Can’t depend on any of you…” Madara sneered. Naruto tried to attack Madara with a beast bomb, only to have Madara block it with his shield. Kakashi, Guy, and I all braced for impact. The shield reflected the blow. “I’ll get the eight and nine tails! Obito, you take those three down.” Madara yelled before flying off with Guy following behind him. Kakashi’s eye grew wide.</p><p>“Obito… What happened to you? Why’d you join <em> him </em>?” Kakashi questioned while I started to line my chakra blades with wind chakra. A wooden dragon of sorts came crashing down with the nine tails chakra biting into it, Kakashi and I both jumped back as did Obito. “Why align yourself with someone like Madara?!” Kakashi cried out.</p><p>“I’ve got nothing to say to you. All that’s left is this final battle.” Obito bellowed. I raised my chakra blades only to have Kakashi push down on my arms.</p><p>“I need to do this myself.” Kakashi spoke while watching Obito. His face looked determined while still full of concern. I lowered my fists.</p><p>“Ok. I’ll be nearby in case you need me.” I put my hand on his shoulder only to quickly move away as Obito sent shuriken flying out with his kamui. Kakashi blocked with a mud wall, and ran through it, weapon in hand, stabbing Kakashi in the leg.</p><p>“But, why?” Kakashi asked with a groan.</p><p>“How about you keep your mouth shut? You’re all talk! You’re scum!” Obito fumed. Fuck. Kakashi gasped at Obito’s remark. Obito then grabbed Kakashi’s hand and started to warp him with the Kamui. FUCK. I ran over to charge at Obito readying and lining my chakra blades with wind. Just as I was to reach him, Kakashi warped back and I skidded to a halt.</p><p>“Obito, why did you end up like this?” Kakashi asked while panting and out of breath, crouched on the ground. “Does it have to do with Rin?” Obito charged at Kakashi and kneed him in the face. Why wasn’t he fighting back? I want to try to give Kakashi his space to sort this… But I’m not going to let him get beat up like this if he’s not going to fight back… Obito stabbed Kakashi in the chest with two fuma shuriken in an x formation.</p><p>“I thought I said scum should shut up. Now die.” Obito said while holding one of the fuma shuriken up. I thought about shrouding myself, but it would be no use… He has the rinnegan.</p><p>“I broke my promise to you. You’re right… I am scum.” Kakashi spoke while panting. Fuck… No… I could feel a lump growing in my throat at hearing those words. “But you’re a hero of the leaf, you don’t have to become trash too.” I heard him say as I put my chakra blades away and pulled out my kunai with my seal on it. Obito lowered the fuma shuriken and laughed.</p><p>“All shinobi in this world become trash, we are both good examples. There’s no one that can escape the cycle of trash that births this world. That’s exactly why I intend to remake it!” Obito raised his fuma shuriken again and I threw my sealed kunai to miss just past his head. Just as Obito was about to throw the fuma shuriken down, Naruto stepped in to grab it and I appeared next to him.</p><p>“I will not let my comrades die!” Naruto boomed. Kakashi stood up slowly and with Naruto in place I rushed to Kakashi and started some medical ninjutsu on his chest. Kakashi waved me off and started with Chidori to break the fuma shuriken.</p><p>“Obito, your once strong will is alive today, the only thing I can do, is protect Naruto.” Kakashi spoke with a newfound determination. He collapsed again shortly after and I crouched beside him, trying to force my way to start more medical ninjutsu.</p><p>“You’ve really honed and mastered that eye. However, can you transfer back again in your current state?” Obito asked before lunging forward. A branch wrapped around Naruto as Obito tried to touch Kakashi. “Return to the trash heap!” Obito shouted while reaching out. Naruto pushed forward and pushed Obito away while I continued working on the gashes across his chest. Naruto reached out to Kakashi and spoke with the nine tails voice.</p><p>“Hey Kakashi, you brat, stick your hand out.” The nine tails ordered. I don’t like where this is going… Kakashi stuck his hand out and Naruto grabbed him and flung him in front of Obito. Obito then used kamui and warped Kakashi away. What. The. Fuck.</p><p>I pulled out my chakra blades and lined them with wind. I lunged forward at Obito leaving Naruto behind me without any thought. I started first with a few punches which he dodged. He landed a pretty nasty kick at my back which I was going to need to check out later. Out of curiosity I opened my mind… No mindblock… Sloppy. This was going to be much better. I quickly dodged the kick coming my way and grabbed his foot for the next one. I was going to elbow it, but it just passed right through. Even so he stumbled back. Kakashi must be attacking from the other side. Alright, time to land more fatal blows. Like an uppercut, which my hand went straight through as well. He stepped back to which I met with a kick that went right through his stomach and he spat up some.</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei!” I heard Naruto exclaim behind me. I turned around to see Kakashi had appeared and crouched in time to miss a kick that was aimed at my head. I ran forward as he got up. Suddenly behind us there were two large beast bombs forming that were aimed towards the Gedo statue. The blast hit and Kakashi encroached me in attempts to shield me from the blast. Naruto announced that he couldn’t sense the Gedo statue’s chakra anymore and began to cheer.</p><p>“It’s over…?” Kakashi stammered.</p><p>“Yeah… This world is over.” Obito spoke with an ominous tone. That can’t be good. The dust started to settle and revealed the ten tails monster with a single sharingan eye as it screeched out. FUCK. The dust started to fly past us and we all covered our eyes with our forearms. This needs to be reported. Obito and Madara both moved atop the ten tails, while both the eight and nine tails stood behind us. The ten tails started to scale towards us and I was flung into the nine tails mouth along with Kakashi and Guy. We started to float around inside the large… Chakra cloak…? This is very weird.</p><p><em> Inoichi, come in. </em>I started the mind transmission as I floated around in the nine tails with my eyes closed.</p><p><em> Yes Inoshin? </em>Inoichi came in.</p><p><em> The ten tails has been formed. They are one step closer to the infinite Tsukuyomi. We’re doing what we can to stop them but… I’m not sure how this is going to work out. </em>I warned. This is just a mission… I cannot fail. Maybe if I say this enough I’ll believe it.</p><p><em> Alright Inoshin. Hang in there. What of the nine tails and eight tails? </em>Inoichi questioned to gather intel.</p><p><em> They’re both fine. Out. </em>I ended the transmission as I found myself falling to the ground, which I finished with a tumble. Everyone was speaking of their chakra being drained as the eight and nine tails receded. I still had some chakra left I could share, so I headed over to Kakashi and started funneling some in.</p><p>“Kessho, no, stop!” He tried swatting my arms away, but he was too exhausted as he breathed heavily. “You can’t be drained of your own too…”</p><p>“But I have plenty still. I haven’t used much at all.” I felt ashamed saying it, but it was true. Have I really done so little during this war? Maybe Sasuke was right... Maybe I’m just weak... I shook my head in protest of my own thoughts and stopped funneling chakra. I gave him just enough to be able to have him move around readily. I headed over to Guy to funnel some into him.</p><p>“No, you need to preserve your own youth!” Guy protested while laying on the floor, on his stomach, completely unable to move. I funneled enough to where he was able to sit up on his own again, and let him be, sitting down myself. Naruto started to make the hand sign for a shadow clone jutsu and Kakashi ordered him to stop. I helped Kakashi and Guy up, only to have a strong beam that was headed directly for us, be diverted.</p><p>Reinforcements…</p><p>“About time.” Kakashi called out.</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he shook off my byakugan aided mind transfer in just to seconds.” Ino whined. Byakugan aided mind transfer? That’s… That’s genius… Ino, oh what a fine kunoichi you’ve become. Reinforcements kept dropping in as the Iburame clan and some, I assume, hidden mist shinobi shrouded all of us in mist. Shikamaru and Choji joined shortly after. I walked up to Ino and put my hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you.” I smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei!” Ino reached over to hug me. “I didn’t see you after fighting Asuma-sensei. I was so worried.” She told me as she pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. I went to work in the medical tent for a while.” I told her while fiddling with my ponytail. “I’m fine though. So, you three were able to do it then?” I questioned with both my hands on either of her shoulders. Her lips got tight, but she nodded. “Good. Bittersweet, huh?” I smiled but I could feel tears welling up as she pulled me in again for another hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inoshin, do you read me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I heard Inoichi’s voice in my head. I quickly broke the hug and stepped away for a moment with my eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here Inoichi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I confirmed the mind transmission.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you confirm the companies have arrived on the scene?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inoichi questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it sounds like all five companies are here now. Ino came just in time too… She saved us all. She’s a fine kunoichi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I couldn’t help but let him know at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Inoshin. We did good training her… Out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ended the mind transmission. I opened my eyes to see Ino had gone over to Shikamaru and Choji, so I headed over to Kakashi. When I got to him, I held his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing ok?” I asked while looking up to him. He finally turned down to look at me and gave my hand a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be.” I barely heard him whisper as he kissed the top of my head through his mask. I unzipped my flak jacket slightly and felt my ring through my sweatshirt, clutching on to it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not scum to me…” I grumbled while turning my head up to see his face only a couple inches from mine. He closed his eyes to revel in the words and gave me a half smile. “I don’t care what he says, you’re not. And I won’t have you believing-“ He placed a hand on my cheek and gave me a quick kiss through his mask. After he parted my mouth stayed slightly open and his thumb traced my bottom lip while his eye darted between mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you think.” He pressed his forehead to mine and gave me his closed eyed smile. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to wish the war away. I groaned out as I felt a sharp pain into my back. That kick from earlier… My knees buckled and Kakashi caught me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei!” Ino shouted as she rushed towards me. Kakashi helped me kneel on the ground as Ino checked my back. I could feel the pain recede and I straightened up, but not before Ino gasped. “Kessho-sensei… There’s something you should check for yourself.” Ino told me as she moved my hand to my lower stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope doesn’t exist in this world!” I heard Obito shout, pulling me away from whatever Ino was telling me. Kakashi helped me up and we both turned towards Obito.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, I don’t care. I’m going to say it does!” Naruto boomed. “When there’s a difference of opinion you usually go by majority rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, we’ll call it after we erase all of you and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I should’ve expected that.” Naruto spoke and everyone started to move out. All I could see was a cloud forming around the ten tails as they all moved out. I guess Shikaku had a battle plan. I saw Naruto rushing towards where the ten tails was, and I followed closely behind. Upon approaching I could see the ten tails immobilized in a pit below, and Naruto was starting up his rasen-shuriken. I was tempted to try and stop him, but we need him right now… I’m sure he remembers the consequences of that jutsu well. I could hear shikaku relaying in my head for those with taijutsu skills, to go after Madara. Alright. That I will. I started to drop down into the pit alongside Guy and next to him, Lee. On the way down, I pulled out my sai and readied myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as we started to get close, ten tails broke free and the force of it flung all of us out. While in midair, I quickly put my sai back in their holsters, got into the fetal position and tried to spin back. I managed to tumble a few times before springing up unto my feet. When the ten tails emerged this time it looked less of its crab-like body, and more humanesque with a shell on it’s back and of course… Ten Tails. The beast kept launching these bombs, but the aim was uncontrolled and erratic. The last one was headed straight for… HQ. I could feel a hot tear roll down my cheek as I watched the bomb travel along with my mouth agape. I had just gotten you back, uncle… Oh Ino…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Kessho…” I heard Kakashi whisper with his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath in through my nose. Out through my mouth. That was Inoshin’s uncle. I’m Hatake Kessho. Inoshin will get her time to mourn later. I slapped my cheek a few times and started to move my legs in place, up and down, trying to shake off the feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is war Kakashi. Feelings can wait.” I told him as much as I was telling myself. “Time to tell Ino.” I nodded to myself and rushed to Ino. Ino was standing with Shikamaru and Choji. “Good. I need to tell something to you, Ino, Shikamaru. Sorry Choji.” Choji nodded and stepped away for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you finally going to tell me more about how you’re a Yamanaka?” Shikamaru questioned. “And finally tell Ino?” All I could do was look at Shikamaru and nod. I couldn’t look bring myself to look at Ino in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kessho-sensei… What is he talking about?” Ino’s voice was shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true… Inoichi was my uncle.” I spoke while still only looking at Shikamaru. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would mean… You’re… But Dad always told me Inoshin died before I was born… In the third great ninja war.” Ino quaked. I finally opened my eyes and looked straight to Ino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ino you mustn’t tell anyone. The only people that knew are either dead, the Hokage, or married to me. </span>
  <b>Nobody</b>
  <span> else. This is one of the most top secret things in the entire village. Do you understand?” I spoke with a stern commanding tone while Ino recollected herself. She nodded with her newfound strength. “Good. I’m telling you because the head of intelligence will fall on you now. I can help amplify everything with you. I also have mastery of all Yamanka hidden techniques. I was communicating directly with Inoichi myself throughout the war so far. I have the ability for long range and I’m good eyes and ears. Shikamaru, you’re as good as a strategist as Shikaku, you’ll be taking over for him. I’m here to help. Just let me know what to do.” It started pouring wooden spikes from the sky just as I had finished speaking and I found myself flipping and twirling to avoid them all. Good thing Kakashi and I practiced as much as we did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the wooden chunks stopped falling, I rushed back to meet with Ino and Shikamaru. “It’ll be useful to have you. Stay close with Ino, we’ll need you both to relay information now that HQ is gone.” Shikamaru ordered and I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a few other techniques I know that will be useful, Shikamaru. I think the most important one to mention now, is the Flying Raijin technique. If we need a quick escape… I can do that.” I mentioned off-handedly as Shikamaru studied me. He nodded quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be useful. Especially against someone like Madara and Obito.” Shikamaru acknowledged. “You’re just full of secrets, aren’t you?” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but them. I’m still in the Anbu after all.” I chuckled. “Alright now what?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That!” Shikamaru exclaimed while pointing towards a glowing Naruto. “Naruto, you’re late!” Shikamaru smacked hands and was covered with… The nine tails cloak?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sneaky-sensei!” Naruto exclaimed before grabbing my hand and doing the same with Ino, only to run off. I now was shrouded with it and I felt… Reinvigorated… Replenished… So… Strong. I looked around to see Naruto was doing this with everyone… The amount of chakra… Wow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to take over their bodies. Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Protect us and help us how you can.” Shikamaru ordered. I nodded as they both prepared their jutsu. Once Ino was out, I lowered her onto the ground and stood in front of her. Shikamaru’s shadow possession traveled onto the ten tails shadow. Once it was taken, the rest of the Nara clan joined up. “It’s immobilized! You can stop now Ino.” Shikamaru shouted as Ino woke up. I helped her up and we joined up ahead with Kakashi and what I assume is the real Naruto. I started moudling my chakra forming the lightning tornado in my hand as we all jumped up and lunged forward at the Ten Tails, using it to help slice through one of the arms that had come down around us. Naruto was able to sever Obito and Madara from the Ten Tails as we all jumped back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito and Madara landed on the ground before us and started to bombard us with fire style. Naruto must’ve reinforced the cloaks… They protected us from the flames. Madara attacked with his Susanoo, and Obito warped in some giant kunai as I jumped behind some uprooted rock to avoid getting hit. We need to get in and attack… We can’t keep it up this way. Obito came down to try and attack Naruto which I saw as I peered from behind the rock. Just as Naruto went in to attack, Obito warped and reappeared further away. A piercing screech started to come out from the ten tails as I tried to cover my ears. It smashed down and started to blow us all away, but not before I saw Kakashi and Obito warp away together. Stay safe… My loving star… The true blast came soon after as it pushed us all away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Naruto's girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>Once completed, we started to place up layers and layers of barriers to try and weaken the blast that was now hurtling towards us. When the last barrier broke, I saw the eight tails holding back the blast. It was struggling against it and I saw it suddenly vanish. But… How…? I turned my sight to Naruto, but he was still being healed by Sakura. That kunai! Minato suddenly appeared. But how?! I gasped and I could feel a rush of hope and happiness rush over me. And Naruto… Naruto would be able to see his dad… I couldn’t help but smile wide. The explosion hit from a distance as we were covered in ocean water coming at us.</p>
<p>“Aw come on that shockwave came out of nowhere! What was that!” Ino whined.</p>
<p>“It was the yellow flash of the leaf.” I chuckled with a smile.</p>
<p>“Well whatever it was, we’re lucky.” Shikamaru commented.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It doesn’t look like I was out too long when I opened my eyes and sat up. I was relatively unharmed, but the cloak had faded away. I got up to see Sakura healing Naruto and everyone else coming up and surrounding him. The ten tails started to transform before us. A venus flytrap flower emerged from its mouth and it started to create another bomb. This just doesn’t get any better… I ran over to Shikamaru and Ino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ino, I want you to link me to someone.” Shikamaru ordered. Good… He has a plan and is taking charge. Just what we need. Ino rushed over to him and placed her hand on his head.. “Ino, can you link me to everyone on the battlefield?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter! I’m going to do it!” Ino shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to do it.” I smiled at her and we both nodded at each other starting the jutsu with her taking the lead and me working to amplify it, hopefully taking off some of the strain on her. We started teaching all shinobi the hand signs for a basic stone wall jutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once completed, we started to place up layers and layers of barriers to try and weaken the blast that was now hurtling towards us. When the last barrier broke, I saw the eight tails holding back the blast. It was struggling against it and I saw it suddenly vanish. But… How…? I turned my sight to Naruto, but he was still being healed by Sakura. That kunai! Minato suddenly appeared. But how?! I gasped and I could feel a rush of hope and happiness rush over me. And Naruto… Naruto would be able to see his dad… I couldn’t help but smile wide. The explosion hit from a distance as we were covered in ocean water coming at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on that shockwave came out of nowhere! What was that!” Ino whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the yellow flash of the leaf.” I chuckled with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well whatever it was, we’re lucky.” Shikamaru commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” I commented while taking out my kunai with my seal on it. I couldn’t help it… Minato and Kushina were the closest thing I had to family while growing up as a kid after being admitted into the program. War or no war, I was going to say hi. I threw the kunai down next to Naruto and flashed by them to pick it up and put it back in my pocket while staying crouched beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So uh… Are you Naruto’s girlfriend?” Minato asked, looking at Sakura. Naruto nodded… Oh Naruto, why…? Sakura started yelling and hit his back with her forehead. I placed my hands on Naruto’s back as he groaned and started working on finishing up healing him. The look on Minato’s face was priceless. I suppose Sakura does have a temper like Kushina… “Please take it easy on my son… Also it’s nice to see you…?” Minato dragged out the last syllable likely asking for my name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I go by Hatake Kessho now.” I smiled at him as he gasped a little when hearing the surname. Sakura started to help with the healing and Minato’s face turned into a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I see you did meet the person I wanted you to meet.” Minato chimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to thank Kushina for me, for introducing us.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey wait.” The gears were turning in Naruto’s head. “You and Kakashi-sensei got married?!” Naruto shouted just as Lord Third jumped down beside Minato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, I’m sneaky-sensei right? We ran off and had a sneaky wedding.” I told him as I tousled his hair and pushed his head down with my cheeks starting to feel a little too hot. This was a lot of attention… Too much for my liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to hear some good news.” Lord Third acknowledged with a small nod. I pursed my lips and refocused onto the medical ninjutsu. “You’re as fast as ever Minato.” The first and second Hokage both dropped down. Woah. Everyone started to murmur at the presence as I let out a sigh of relief that the attention had shifted. I looked down to the ring that I knew was hidden away behind my flak jacket and smiled. I hope he’s doing ok…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard a boom to see Madara had slammed down nearby. “It’s about damn time! I’ve been waiting, Hashirama!” Madara re-rejoiced? While kneeling and resting his forearm on his thigh and such excitement on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with you later!” Lord First turned to point at Madara and the resulting look on Madras face was… I started cracking up. He was so distraught and disappointed. “First I have to stop the ten tails!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a little break?” Minato suggested while turning to Naruto. “That friend of yours will be here soon. He’s an ally.” The fourth hokage started to glow, just as Naruto does when in nine tails mode. So, Minato has some as well… He and the other three hokages got into formation and sealed the ten tails into a barrier. They also added on some sage gates. Sasuke landed down before us. I shouldn’t speak… Hopefully if I have to, he won’t recognize my voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure took your time getting here.” Naruto commented. Ino landed in front of Sasuke and started to run up to him only to have Choji and Shikamaru step in and block her. Soon everyone their age from their year showed up. They started questioning his motives and he replied that he’s decided to protect the leaf… So he is honoring Itachi’s memory… Good. Wait, did he say he wanted to become Hokage? I tried my best to hold back my laughter. Instead it came out as choking, which was fine with me. Everyone started freaking out. I finished with the medical ninjutsu and Naruto got up to take his place beside Sasuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be the one to become hokage!” Naruto exclaimed. We really need to refocus here. Thankfully Lord First redirected our attention and demanded we start infusing our chakra. I started doing just that. The ten tails started to form another bomb… Likely in attempts to try to break through the barrier. The explosion shot upwards as the barrier held. As a result, the ten tails injured itself. Lord First created wood style clones to let us into the barrier to start to attack the ten tails. I ran in behind one of the clones. Once we got to the barrier Lord First lifted it slightly to create an entry point. I started to form my lightning tornado in my left hand as I continued to run forward. Little mini ten tails’ dropped down and started hurtling towards us, so I let the little lightning tornado go on ahead. The lightning tornado began to take some of them out burning them as they went on ahead. I pulled out my sai and started to line them with lightning, seems like this will be more effective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I caught up to them I started to slice away with my sai, cutting off limbs, or slicing them in half at the abdomen as I went along. They don’t seem to be very strong, much like the white Zetsu clones, merely there to distract… Likely trying to keep us away from the main body. At realizing this, I continued to twirl along, dancing the deadly dance, slowly trying to make my way forward and through the battlefield. I twisted to slice at the stomach, pushed off with my foot to then slice off the head of another. I tumbled over them onto the ground and landed on my feet to then stab another that was coming at me. More and more, kept coming out. I was no longer advancing… When I turned to dodge one behind me, I saw Kakashi’s team standing on their summons… Much like the three legendary sannin. I smirked at the thought as I continued to fight along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some much larger ones started to come towards me and I quickly put my sai in their holster and started to infuse chakra and get another lightning tornado formed in my hand. Just as I released it, I heard the ten tails cry out. When I looked up at it I saw that black flames from Amaterasu on it’s back. Thank goodness… Oh no… Why… Why is it detaching the part that’s on fire…? Fuck. I continued on slashing away as I moved along at the remaining bodies. There were shouts coming from above the ten tails… Obito… Does that mean that…? No. I can’t think about that right now. I. Just. Can’t. I quickened my pace and continue fighting now, but with anger. Releasing the pain. I can’t. It can’t. Slicing one here, pushing down on it to jump off it’s back onto one of the larger ones. I stuck in my sai into the larger one’s chest to use it to fling myself up atop its shoulders to slice off it’s head. I then slid down it’s front to grab my sai, and lunged myself onto the back of the next large one stabbing the back with my sai, narrowly avoiding it’s hands as they reached behind to try and grab me. I jumped onto its shoulder’s and sliced off it’s head… I hadn’t realized I was screaming now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rose my gaze to atop the head of the ten tails as I slid down to grab my sai and saw Obito had been taken down by Minato. In an instant, all of the beings warped and started to be consumed at the top of where Obito had been. I quickly pushed and jumped off and away from the bodies being hurled in. I jumped back, to escape being pulled in. Once I escaped, I could see what was really happening… He was becoming… The ten tails jinchuriki. This isn’t good. The deity gates came crashing down onto Obito’s body, but they began to crack. He soon broke out of them and debris started to crumble… And all I could do was watch. The barrier was let go and the three other hokage came rushing into Obito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started to try to blow Obito up with tandem explosive tags. I stayed back and watched as the explosions stopped and the smoke began to clear, only to show Obito completely unharmed and floating in midair. His jutsu, it seems to destroy everything it touches. There looks to be a limit to it, but I can’t tell yet. He was flying again only to bulge as if there was an explosion within him and drop down. Could the ten tails be fighting from within? Something else was happening with Naruto’s toad, but I couldn’t quite see. Likely being attacked from below. Suddenly I saw Sasuke block one of Obito’s attacks with his Susanoo… So the Susanoo can block it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looks like his body is expanding and extending. I think maybe it’s time I head back to Ino-Shika-Cho and help how I can. I used my sensory skills to find Ino’s chakra that I was so familiar with. Running towards her, I could see her about to place her hands onto Shikamaru’s forehead, so I rushed in to put my hand on her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even a small power can be helpful, depending on how it’s used. There may not be anything we can do now, but there may come a time when we will be needed. So don’t let your guard down in case such a time arrives. Our power could still change the course of this war. We can’t afford to relax, even for one second. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that, Shikamaru finished the transmission. I clutched at the ring behind my sweatshirt. Shikamaru was right. Such a young wise shinobi. Time to get ready then, might as well replenish… I pulled out some food pills and handed a few to Choji, before he even asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Kessho-sensei.” He replied as he threw the food pills into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Kessho-sensei anymore. I’m just Kessho… You’ve all fought in war with me now… We are equals. You’re all fine young shinobi, and I’m sure you’ve made Asuma proud.” I told all three of them while watching the battle between Madara and Lord First, and eating a few food pills myself before putting the rest away. When I looked the other way at the other battle, Obito was floating in the middle of the air and Naruto’s toad had disappeared. There was a glob of white sticking to something below Obito. The white… Was it from the toad maybe? Sage jutsu would work against Obito then… But there’s so few people who can use sage jutsu. Sage against sage… I suppose that makes sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next thing I knew, Naruto and Lord Second were behind Obito and attacking. It looked like Naruto was in sage mode too… I guess that confirms it then. It seems they’re using the Flying Raijin technique to attack… Maybe I should head over there. I started to run over towards them all as something started sprouting from the ground where they were at. I threw the marked kunai and teleported on ahead.  When I arrived I could see the new bombs forming off of this branch sprouting from the ground that had these strange venus flytraps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s six of them, even if we use Flying Raijin, there’s still two too many. It’s impossible.” I heard Lord Second mention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, there’s three people now who know Flying Raijin. I taught it to the one that just arrived.” Minato spoke up. I bowed my head to Lord Second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hatake Kessho, Lord Second. I can help with this.” I looked up to see the second hokage studying me closely with his arms crossed against his chest. He nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Place your marking on me.” He instructed so I did, he placed his on my forearm. I walked over to Minato to place mine on his. Minato then placed his marking on my inner forearm. Just as we finished getting ready, Obito shot out something from his arm and a barrier was placed around us. Well shit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Fourth, are you able to teleport two?” Lord Second asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only take one… But there is one other way…. We could-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You intend to transport the entire stalk outside? You think I’d allow that?” Obito asked while encasing himself in that black stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an idea, would you fist bump me?” Naruto asked. Minato hesitated, but bumped fists with his son. Naruto started to look down with his eyes closed while I turned to the stalks to see the bombs continuing to grow… We were going to need to act fast. Naruto started to glow and I started to get ready. I threw a couple kunai to collect the bomb but before I teleported, the nine tails cloak had come back. I looked at my hands studying the cloak… So this was his plan. I see… The bombs exploded and the cloak protected us all, by moving us out of the barrier, given we were all one amassed chakra. Minato… The effort that must have taken… They both really are amazing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. He's alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I reached into the pocket of my flak jacket and pulled out another photo this time… The one of the both of us in bed, where I was looking at him and he was wearing that dumb closed eyed smile that I was going to miss so much… Fuck… What am I doing? Why did I pull this out now…? A drop fell onto the photo, fuck… Now I’m crying too? I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. No. Now is not the time. I wiped away my tears and put the photo in my flak jacket. I clench my shaking hands into fists and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath through my nose, and out through my mouth. I kept repeating it until my hands stopped shaking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I reached into the pocket of my flak jacket and pulled out another photo this time… The one of the both of us in bed, where I was looking at him and he was wearing that dumb closed eyed smile that I was going to miss so much… Fuck… What am I doing? Why did I pull this out now…? A drop fell onto the photo, fuck… Now I’m crying too? I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head. No. Now is not the time. I wiped away my tears and put the photo in my flak jacket. I clench my shaking hands into fists and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath through my nose, and out through my mouth. I kept repeating it until my hands stopped shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I reopened my eyes, I saw that there were two nine tails back inside the barrier while Naruto and Minato in nine tails mode fought against Obito. In an instant the ten tails appeared within the barrier again, and it started to sprout something out of its back. The barrier then came down, only to have what was sprouting plant roots everywhere. I quickly jumped out of the way as I saw others be consumed by the plant. I lined my marked kunai with wind chakra to let it pierce through the air and threw it further than I would normally otherwise be able to. Once it landed I teleported to it, out of the reach of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked back to see so many dead shinobi that have perished. This is a disaster… I don’t know that there’s much more we can do to keep fighting this… Every time we think we take one step forward, we just take two steps back… And I believe we’re about to stumble back and fall down a cliff. I heard Ino and Choji shouting out Shikamaru’s name from a distance. I started to run towards their voices to find Shikamaru being held by Choji. He looked severely drained and weakened. I threw my kunai and teleported right away to start my medical ninjutsu on him. There was next to no chakra left, muscle was weakened. I started to funnel some of my chakra into him to help strengthen him. I could hear Sakura approaching from behind. “Sakura, I got Shikamaru, try to see if there are any others that are weakened but alive. Ino, you should do the same. Then funnel some of your chakra into them. We still have plenty because of the cloak. Now go!” I ordered. Ino and Sakura nodded, but Lord First called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any from the Yamanaka clan here?” The first Hokage asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, you take over here.” I whispered to her. Sakura nodded and started to heal Shikamaru while Ino replied to Lord First.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’d like to relay a message to everyone about the infinite Tsukuyomi.” Lord First explained. We both got up and started to walk over towards him. Ino placed her hand on his head and I placed mine on Ino’s and we all closed our eyes. It seemed the five kage were close enough to be in range of the jutsu. Good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a message for all. Listen carefully. The sprout behind us is the divinity tree. Atop it is a flower. When that flower blooms, the flower will reflect upon the moon and cast the infinite Tsukuyomi. We have fifteen minutes until it blooms. It feeds off of chakra, so it will be difficult to manage it, but doing nothing will yield the same result. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lord Fifth spoke in the minds of everyone but people were starting to lose hope, I could hear it within the murmurs of the jutsu. Sasuke suddenly cut off a branch from the tree. Naruto started to transmit back into us. We all felt his hope, his love, his bonds of friendship. He was pulling us all out of the darkness as he showed us his memories. We all felt reinvigorated, with a newfound determination. Lord First then showed us his memories. Ones displaying his dreams of the future of the village. His memory of the first 5 kage summit. How he banged his head against the table while trying to bow, and how he was emotional over the ability of the five nation’s ability to come together. How things at the summit were about to go south due to a disagreement, but it was Lord First’s head banging against the table and reasoning that got them through it with discourse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do have a dream, that one day, shinobi will come together with one heart, regardless of affiliation. That is my dream of the future. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lord Hashirama finished the memory and everyone once again felt inspired. Even myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The transmission ended and we all gathered our weapons, preparing to fight once more. Shikamaru started to come back. Lady Tsunade came in and finished off healing Shikamaru for us before approaching her grandfather. I pulled out my sai and we all began to charge at the tree. I lined my sai with lightning and started to jump up and cut away at some of the tree’s roots. Lady Katsuyu created a healing area near my feet. I put one of my sai in between my teeth and grabbed my marked kunai, throwing it up to one of the main roots. Just as I did Obito was flying down with Naruto and Sasuke in his hands. I quickly teleported above to see a large gaping hole below. As I was peering into the hole, I could see a vine creeping up to me in my periphery, I took the sai I was holding and sliced it before grabbing my kunai and putting it in my back pocket. I grabbed the sai from my mouth, took a defensive stance and kept slicing away at the vines as they hurled towards me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tumbled underneath a few to slice them as I got up. I ran towards the next few and jumped to my right to get the next few vines coming out. I heard Shikamaru start with the mind transmission as I tried to go at the tree. He wanted us to assist Naruto in this tug of war, so I jumped down into the hole below landing on the nine tails covered with Susanoo armor. I started to infuse the chakra I had with Naruto’s and help as did everyone else joining in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I say so, we start to pull. PULL!” Naruto shouted. I used my chakra to pull at his back and help with the tugging out of what looked like the other tailed beast chakra. Even with all of us pulling on this, it doesn’t feel strong enough. I felt like I was pulling at some immovable object. I just… I need something to go right.  I could feel sweat rolling down my brow and we finally seemed to be making headway as Obito moved in, only to be pulled back himself. It seemed everyone doubled down at once, and we just managed to pull them all out as I fell onto my back. My breathing was labored, but finally. Something went right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard Obito come crashing down as Naruto and Sasuke exited their modes. I got up quickly to stand on my feet to see him lying on the ground. Kakashi would’ve wanted me to… I-I should go over to check on him… That’s what I needed to do, but I couldn’t bring myself to move… Sasuke started to rush and lunge forward at Obito and Naruto chased after him while crying out to stop. I found myself finally moving, running behind Naruto. I needed to get to Obito first. Sasuke had his blade drawn and was ready to lunge but Kakashi appeared on top of Obito before the three of us. I stopped dead in my tracks and let out a sigh of relief… He’s alive… I felt my knees grow weak and I knelt onto the ground, still breathing heavily. Wait… Why does he have a kunai out? He was about to plunge the kunai into him but Minato stopped him just in time. I felt my palms hit the ground before me as I stared out at the ground… Kakashi… What happened in that other place…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got to see into your heart at the end there, Obito. It seems my son nagged and lectured you quite a bit.” I could hear Minato talking, addressing both Obito and Kakashi. “That’s supposed to be your job. It is a job for a friend after all, Kakashi. Isn’t that right Naruto? You two go with the Allied Shinobi Forces and seal up Madara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yea! That’s right! Let’s go Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he ran past me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you were both younger than Naruto is now. Do you remember all of the missions we went on? Rin never would’ve wanted things to end up like this…” Minato continued as I pushed myself up off of the floor to still be kneeling but watching them. After a moment, Kakashi finally lowered his hand and Minato let go. “But what caused all of this, it’s my responsibility.” Kakashi looked so distraught, he was struggling in an internal battle, while Obito seemed to have just given up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rin was my sole light in this dark world.” Obito uttered. “After I lost Rin, this world became a black hell. Even with the sharingan, I could see no hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of times I feel like I don’t know anything either.” Kakashi admitted. I heard Obito gasp as my gaze fell to the ground. Even I can admit to feeling like that at times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you can’t say my path-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Without a doubt your path is just one of many. It may not even be wrong either. I have thought that this world was hell too. I thought that I had lost you. Then I lost Rin, only to then lose Minato-sensei… But even though I don’t know anything for sure, I tried my best to see the world through this eye. I thought if I had your sharingan and words, I could see the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what you saw was Naruto, huh? How do you know he won’t fail too?” Obito questioned and I smirked while getting up to see Kakashi had as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, he may very well fail too.” Kakashi spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the difference between us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can attest he won’t fail… As much as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if he starts to fumble, I’ll help him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he’d never give up on his dreams, or reality. The way he reaches out… He makes you want to reach out when he’s about to fall.” Kakashi’s words rang a truth that I remembered within me. I clenched my fist pulling it against the side of my waist. “The larger support system you have, the closer you can get to your goal. That’s the difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that even possible in this dark world?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you let your comrades surround you, hope can take physical form… That’s what I believe, Obito.” Kakashi peeked over to me as he spoke that first sentence. I could feel myself blush a little with a smile growing on my face. I know we’ve had dark pasts… And I know we both have had hard missions that make us feel hopeless, like there’s no good in the world. We were both alone and in the Anbu, everything he said were things I was all too familiar with myself. Yet I also knew, that with him… There would be hope. Obito started to cough up. I ran over quickly and kneeling at his side, starting my medical ninjutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tailed beasts were extracted from him…” Minato whispered. His body feels weak, but he feels ok. I tried my best to stabilize him. “The nine tails just explained it to me. Because they were all pulled out at once, his body is extremely weak, but because of the ten tails husk, he should survive.” Minato explained to Kakashi and I. I nodded quickly and tried concentrating on repairing as much weakness as I could, even funneling a little chakra into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh… Don’t speak.” I instructed while turning my head to look at Obito with a half smile. “We’ve had enough losses in our lives. We don’t need more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just lie there, ok? You’re in good hands.” Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before starting to walk off. Obito started to move and put his hands together with his fingers interlaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Minato questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same as a man who betrayed me did.” He can’t mean…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way…” Kakashi whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Although I never thought I’d do it, I will use the gedo art of rinne-rebirth.” Obito declared while holding steady. His face looked determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that jutsu will result in your…” Kakashi trailed off and I stopped my medical ninjutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like I finally understand why Nagato did what he did. A string of hearts like prayer beads connecting us all.” Obito explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really sure about this? You could live and atone, you know.” Kakashi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That path would be the easy way.” Obito stayed firm. A black hand came out from the ground and sunk it’s fingers into Obito’s chest. I quickly got up and stepped back, not wanting to be attacked next. A head came out from the earth, it was black Zetsu…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This time, I’ll be helping you out. Art of rinne-rebirth.” Black Zetsu spoke as he overtook Obito’s body. One step forward… Two steps back… Obito gasped as the black Zetsu broke away from his face. It quickly retracted its body and form away from Obito as I watched Obito start to gasp for air. I knelt down beside him again and started with the medical ninjutsu. “Obito, you’ve stopped being useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” Kakashi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madara, has now come back to life completely.” Obito whispered between gasps. Fuck. Black Zetsu rejoined half of Obito’s body and I jumped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you?!” Kakashi uttered with wide eyes, studying Black Zetsu closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Madara’s will incarnate. Obito will likely hang on a little now that I’m attached to him. All of you have continued to underestimate Madara’s plan, and you’ve underestimated me as well.” Black Zetsu explained while getting up, still attached to Obito’s body. This is bad. Madara wants the same thing… I looked up to the sky. Is the flower still blooming…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito!” Kakashi cried out and when I looked back to him, I gawked at the Gedo statue that was now coming out of Obito’s back. Obito was being used by Madara… He was nothing more than a puppet at this point. I stumbled back towards Kakashi, as Kakashi focused on using kamui to send the gedo statue away, but it poofed. That was too quick… “I think… I failed…” Kakashi groaned between labored breaths. Black Zetsu reached up towards Obito’s eye, trying to take the rinnegan, but Obito was fighting back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re about dead, just give up. The only ones who have awakened the rinnegan are the sage of six paths and Uchiha Madara.” Black Zetsu spoke. “It’s not a trivial thing to be kept by the likes of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve hidden the right eye, and I’m going to have Kakashi destroy the left eye now.” Obito retorted, but Black Zetsu laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“White Zetsu found the left eye awhile ago, and it’s already in Madara’s hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then detach yourself from me and take it from my dead body.” Obito countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, these three will kill me before I’d be able to take the rinnegan.” Black Zetsu was right. Any one of us would lunge at them and prevent it from happening. “I used to gather intel for the Akatsuki. I’ve analyzed the abilities of these three.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, hurry.” Obito groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His conscience is clear, we need to do this now.” Kakashi warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but how do we tear away the black Zetsu, and we can’t let him hand over the eye to the enemy.” Minato reasoned. There has to be something to repel the black Zetsu… Minato started to form a rasengan, Kakashi started with Chidori, and I took out and lined my chakra blades. “Let’s go.” But after a moment the rasengan in Minato’s hand faded. I saw two shadows forming below us, and when I looked above I saw sand approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei! Kessho-sensei!” Sakura cried out. What’s going on? I don’t like this… The sand clouds lowered to reveal Gaara on one of them and an unconscious Naruto with Sakura in the other. I ran over to Naruto and Sakura to see Sakura’s hand in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, what happened?!” I demanded as I checked his pulse on his wrist. It was matching with Sakura’s actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nine tails was extracted from Naruto! Doesn’t look good…” Sakura explained. I put my hand over Naruto’s mouth and used my wind chakra to help simulate breathing while Sakura continued with the chest compressions. I could feel tears welling up but I shook my head. Now is not the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A message from the nine tails! Listen fourth hokage, he said to transplant the other half of nine tails from within you, into Naruto. It’s the only way to save him.” Gaara informed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, he’s all yours.” Minato dictated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood.” I watched Kakashi as he nodded and Gaara stood beside him. Minato came over next to me and started weaving signs with his only hand. He then placed that hand on Naruto’s stomach while I continued with Naruto’s breathing, and Sakura continued with the chest compressions. Suddenly black Zetsu appeared between Minato and I. With my free hand, I grabbed my sai, and swung at it, only to have it dodged. Minato quickly formed a rasengan but black Zetsu disappeared below the earth again. A loud booming noise rang through my ears, when I turned to look at it, I saw a cloud of dust. Once it settled, I could see a white (sage mode?) Madara with one rinnegan. Fuck… Not him now too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to hurry. There’s too much going on.” I grumbled, trying to focus on Naruto’s breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the fourth hokage’s nine tail’s is inside that black thing?” What did Gaara just say??? No… No! We need to get it back. I focused on the rhythmic breathing… Trying to follow the rhythm along as I tried to get myself to calm down. I could hear Madara blathering in the background, but I knew that his words were only distractions. Right now my main focus is to keep Naruto alive until black Zetsu is destroyed and we can get the nine tails chakra into him… Naruto can’t die… He’s the hope this world has…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way…” I heard Sakura whisper. When I turned to the battle to see what she was talking about, I saw Minato’s arm had been lobbed off and Kakashi had been pushed back. Obito was now walking over to Madara whom was welcoming him. Obito, don’t do this… Obito extended his hand to take Madara’s only to at the last minute shove it into Madara’s chest. Thank you Obito…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The current me is the one who wanted to be hokage, Uchiha Obito.” Obito spoke with a commanding tone while having a staff of his own now. Oh wow… It just hit me… This is what I must sound like to Kakashi whenever I refocus on convincing myself that I’m Kessho. Shit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito…” Kakashi called out with labored breaths. “You’ve finally found yourself.” Yup that confirms it. That’s exactly what I do. Welp… At least I’ve finally found myself too. I’m… We’re… Being warped? When we reappeared we were in a dark space that was dimly lit. There were blocks of different shapes and sizes on the ground. So this is what the spot looks like… Strange. Doesn’t appear to be any signs of life other than us here. Sakura wore a surprised look on her face and was looking around in worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok Sakura. Kakashi transported us here… I’m sure it’s for good reason. Just relax and keep focusing on pumping the heart.” I tried to tell her in my most calming and soothing voice. She gasped out for air. Had she been holding her breath? For how long…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I was so scared, Kessho-sensei…” Sakura whispered. “Weren’t you?” She was looking down to Naruto, trying to avoid eye contact. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes while feeling the rhythm of the breathing I was providing for Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. But at the same time… No. I guess I’ve gotten used to stuffing those kinds of feelings down, for the most part.” I answered but Sakura stifled a whimper. She looked like she was about to cry. “Sakura, that's not always a good thing… I sometimes feel too little, I end up saying things in a really harsh way, coming off as cold and insensitive. I don’t intend it that way… But that’s how it comes off, and I’m sorry for doing that to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but what good is crying all the time…” Sakura mumbled while I chuckled. When she heard my chuckle, she then pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know the answer to that one, but I can tell you that you probably put your foot in your mouth less than I do.” I smiled at her and the right side of lips turned up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Probably.” We both chuckled before silence fell again. “Do you think… He’s going to make it…?” Sakura’s smile had faded and her voice was meek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I do.” I whispered while looking at Naruto’s face. I could see Sakura’s head shoot up to look at me in my periphery. “This kid is a big ball of light in a world full of darkness… If anyone can pull through, it’ll be him… And if anyone is going to be determined enough to make sure to not lose anyone else… It’ll be Kakashi. They’ve got this…” I think at this point I was speaking to myself more than Sakura, but I also think the words rang true to her as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obito?” Sakura uttered. I turned my head to peer over my shoulder and saw Obito before us both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m here to help Naruto.” Obito declared, and I could feel a smile blooming on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I trust you?” Sakura questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sakura, you can. We both can.” I told her firmly while turning to meet her gaze I heard Obito gasp behind me. She hesitated but eventually nodded. “If Kakashi said you’ve found yourself, and trust me… After being around me, he would know… Then I trust you, Obito.” Obito knelt beside me and placed a hand onto Naruto’s stomach; rays of red were shooting out of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he know after being around you?” Obito questioned while watching my face. I smirked and met his mistmatched eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was like you Obito. I was nobody. Kakashi helped me figure out who I was…” I explained as my cheeks turned a little rosy. He nodded with a small smile. “I’m glad you did by the way… Find yourself…” I trailed off as we focused on reviving Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the one who filled the hole then?” Obito questioned after some moments in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to think so, but it wasn’t just me. Sakura and Naruto helped some too. Then there’s Guy… Obito, I know you’re struggling but maybe there’s something I can do, I’ve trained with Tsunade, my specialty is regeneration, maybe I can-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. There’s nothing you can do, and that’s ok.” Obito placed his staff down and put his free hand onto my shoulder. “You’ve got your hands full with that arrogant ass back there.” We both chuckled while Sakura giggled along awkwardly. “Besides, I have Rin to get back to.” I let out a small happy hum before I nodded. Obito used kamui to transport Naruto and I once we all finished and Naruto started stirring. Naruto quickly got up and ran off. I looked around at the destruction surrounding us, the hole wasn’t much of a hole anymore, it seemed to have expanded quite a lot. I saw Kakashi getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Guy’s final move.” He shouted out, I’m assuming to Gaara who was getting up nearby. Guy? Of course… Taijutsu works against Madara. But by final move does he mean… Did Guy use the eight inner gates? I started to turn in place in a circle to gauge the debris around and flattened earth. Is this the power of the gate of death? Or Madara’s power? The sound of cracking filled the air and my vision followed where the noise was coming from. When I looked up I could see the divine tree beginning to topple down. I walked over to Kakashi and placed my hand on his shoulder, he was still crouched on the ground. He got up slowly to look down at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto is alive and well… I’m assuming that was him…” I smiled a nice big grin. Hopefully this meant it was all over now. I couldn’t help but hug him and let out a sigh of relief as things finally felt like they were coming to an end. His arms wrapped around me and I felt so comforted in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Obito?” Kakashi asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s still around. I’m not sure where he went after Naruto ran off and I ended up here.” I mumbled into his blood-stained clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” His voice quaked and his grip around me loosened. I was afraid to let go and turn to see what he was looking at. When I did, I caught the tail end of the divine tree being consumed by what could only be, Madara. I groaned loudly, but it ended as a whimper. When I parted I took his hand and pulled off his glove. When I held it in both of mine, I marked him with my seal on the inside of his palm. “Why…?” He asked with his head tilted to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In case one of us needs to rush to the other.” I explained as I put his glove back on. When I placed my hand on his cheek, I met his gaze and pulled him down so we could press our foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guy-sensei!” I heard Lee shout from where I last saw Gaara was at. I let go of Kakashi after a quick peck over his mask and started to run towards them quickly as I saw Naruto put down a body that more closely resembled hardening lava than it did a human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bushier brow-sensei is going to be ok, he’s not going to die. So don’t worry.” Naruto informed. I started medical ninjutsu, and I could feel his chakra growing out, from his heart, where there was a white circle on the skin. “Sneaky-sensei, watch over bushier brow-sensei with Gaara and Bushy brow.” Naruto ordered and I nodded my head. Naruto started to walk off and I stopped for a moment, now having time to myself… I remembered Ino’s words: </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something you should check for yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong Kessho-sensei?” Lee asked expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just… I want to check something with myself first.” I spoke only a little louder than a whisper as my shaking hands moved to my lower stomach. I started with the medical ninjutsu to feel around and… I sat back in my kneeling position and the hand not performing medical ninjutsu went to cover my mouth as I gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?!” Lee cried out watching me closely. I… There’s two… So small…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah… I…” I stuttered as tears welled up. They’re maybe 6 weeks along now… I started to laugh a little while still looking down at Guy. “I’m fine Lee…” I finally managed to get out. I breathed in deeply and placed a hand on Lee’s shoulder to at last meet his worried eyes. “It’s a good thing. I’ll keep working on Guy now.” I smiled and wiped away my tears. As I readied my ninjutsu, I noticed that there were branches amongst branches on my exposed right arm and they were all covered in cherry blossoms. I guess the tattoo must’ve activated at my emotions. Oops. I chuckled to myself a little while feeling more tears well up. I felt reinvigorated and powerful. More than likely, I’d be able to speed up Guy’s recovery. I worked heavily on concentrating on the medical ninjutsu while Lee watched and Gaara stood guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The earth started to rise up out of the ground and Gaara’s sand quickly moved underneath us, lifting us up. “We’re retreating for the time being.” Gaara shouted over the noise of the earth rumbling below us as his sand lifted us up into the air. I continued to focus on Guy’s recovery. His skin was starting to look more and more like human skin again. We moved along through the air above the battlefield, Gaara’s sand diverting us around the floating debris. I just hope Kakashi had the sense to stick with Naruto. The debris started to form giant boulders, no something bigger, akin to mountains… They started to come hurtling down, but were soon destroyed in the air to much smaller debris. I moved over to focus on Guy’s leg, the only part that wasn’t regaining color… I could feel that his chakra was disconnected there. I wasn’t going to be able to do much with medical ninjutsu… I couldn’t feel or sense anything… Maybe… No… There’s nothing I’d be able to do for him here. I stopped the jutsu and sat back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop?” Lee questioned with both hands in fists up to his chest and wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid there isn’t anything I can do for his leg… The chakra has been severed.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you and Lady Tsunade could fix my leg!” Lee exclaimed. “You did so well at it! I believe in you Kessho-sensei!” He boomed, I couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Lee, but without chakra connections… There’s nothing I can do for him here, out on the battlefield anyways. There might be something I can do when I have the proper tools… I can’t say for sure…” I explained. His shoulders slumped while a frown formed on his face. I looked up at the moon while leaning back, and the red moon had… Markings on it… Like the sharingan…. “No…” I whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Don't touch me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I woke up with my eyes still closed and I felt strong arms around my waist. I nestled back into him and pulled up one of his hands to my lips to kiss it as I pulled the covers over us with my other hand. He lowered his free hand to my hip and pulled me into him further and I could feel his morning wood growing against me. “Someone’s excited this morning.” I teased. He let out a happy hum as I started to rub myself against him. He moved his upper body closer so that his cheek was next to mine and his hair was draped over my neck. Wait… His hair? Draped over my… Neck…? Kakashi’s hair isn’t that long… I let go of his hand and he used it to grope my bare breast. I looked at my left hand to see a simple silver band lined with diamonds lining it… That’s not my ring… He started placing kisses down my neck with heavy breaths as he ground up against me given I had stopped. I moved my hand down to my stomach but it was mostly smooth… Where are my scars…?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up with my eyes still closed and I felt strong arms around my waist. I nestled back into him and pulled up one of his hands to my lips to kiss it as I pulled the covers over us with my other hand. He lowered his free hand to my hip and pulled me into him further and I could feel his morning wood growing against me. “Someone’s excited this morning.” I teased. He let out a happy hum as I started to rub myself against him. He moved his upper body closer so that his cheek was next to mine and his hair was draped over my neck. Wait… His hair? Draped over my… Neck…? Kakashi’s hair isn’t that long… I let go of his hand and he used it to grope my bare breast. I looked at my left hand to see a simple silver band lined with diamonds lining it… That’s not my ring… He started placing kisses down my neck with heavy breaths as he ground up against me given I had stopped. I moved my hand down to my stomach but it was mostly smooth… Where are my scars…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no… The infinite Tsukuyomi… He started to remove his underwear but I sat up, taking the covers along with me. I could feel my eyes growing wider as I took in the unfamiliar room. It looked like a normal bedroom… There was even a vanity in it similar to mines but… It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom. “Is everything ok?” I recognized that voice… I scrambled to grab the covers and cover my chest as I gasped. I looked over my shoulder slowly and turned to see Genma resting his head on his palm propped up by his elbow. He was reaching out his hand to touch my back but I scrambled and fell to the floor. “Inoshin! Are you ok?” He asked while peering over the bed lazily with his forearm dangling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slapped my cheek, only this time, once and hard trying to see if it’ll wake me up from this horrible nightmare. “Nope!” I got up and headed to the dresser grabbing my… Shinobi uniform that was very standard and included the flak jacket and I guess some clunky sandals, but at least I had the decency to wear only a tank underneath the flak jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inoshin, what’s wrong?” Genma asked while getting up and starting to walk towards me. He started to try to wrap his arms around my shoulders but I started to hop away one legged while trying to put on the tight fitting shinobi navy blue pants. After a few hops of trying to get away I fell over and Genma chuckled. “What are you doing?” He started to move his arm forward to help me up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” I hissed while holding out a finger as a warning. I put on the pants as he flinched and recoiled growing a confused look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” He questioned with deep concern and care… Care that I didn’t recognize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Was all I could muster at this moment. I… I needed to leave. I got up on shaky arms and legs to finally walk out the bedroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inoshin!” Genma called out as I raced down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy!” I heard two voices shout as two girls rushed to grab onto my legs. One looked maybe 3, and the other looked to be around 5. No. I started to try to pry them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go.” I grumbled as they squeezed tighter. They were whimpering and clutching my legs and starting to cry. “Let go!” I shouted. I seemed to have scared them, but they let go quickly. Genma came out from the bedroom with pants on to see the two girls crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell Inoshin?!” He shouted at me as he picked up the youngest and pressed her head against his bare chest. I looked forward and ran ahead and grabbed my shoes before running out the door and closing it behind me. I took in a deep breath and put on the shoes. I’ll just go to the hokage and request a mission. That will help me feel more like myself…. Right? I put on the clunky sandals and started a light jog to the hokage’s office. On my way, everything seemed to look normal. Much like it used to back before the Pain attacks anyways. The streets were bustling with people, the shops were open, there was a billboard up for an icha icha movie… Asuma!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asuma!” I called out, while waving. He turned around to look at me and my smile quickly faded when he looked at me with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inoshin… Right?” He questioned as if he was trying to place who I was as he took a drag of his cigarette. I breathed in the smoke deeply. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t hang out… Do we…?” I asked as my gaze drifted to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… Should we?” He finished with a chuckle. I could feel tears welling up and I weaved around him and started up a jog. Fuck. The one good thing that could’ve come from this and nope. Asuma doesn’t recognize me at all… I wiped away the tears from my eyes as I jogged along. When I turned my gaze to the stone wall, I could see that there were only four faces on it. So I guess Tsunade hasn’t been named hokage yet in this dream. I quickened my jogging pace. Lord Third always had missions for me then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran into the building, up the steps, and into Lord Third’s office, not really caring about formalities right now. “Lord Third, I’d like to be placed on a mission.” I announced after bursting through the door. Lord Third turned around to face me with his brows furrowed and a look full of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inoshin? I’m in a meeting first of all.” His tone was very commanding and when I looked to see who was seated in front of him, I saw Kakashi. His face was bewildered but his eye… It looked strange… Like… It no longer bore into me, studying my every reaction. No, now it only read the surface… Because he barely knew me. I felt myself stumbling back and grabbing onto the doorway to steady myself. “Second of all, you work in intelligence. You report to Inoichi, not me.” No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slowly moved my eyes to face the truth I had been avoiding since I woke up. I looked to my left upper arm and saw it was blank… No Anbu tattoo. No Anbu tattoo meant no ninja that does not exist. It all clicked as I let go of the doorway and stumbled back until I slammed into the far wall behind me. That’s why everyone kept calling me Inoshin. That’s why I’m married to Genma. That’s why I have kids so young. That’s why Asuma doesn’t recognize me. That’s why Kakashi doesn’t recognize me. I had slid down the wall and was crouched down against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inoshin?” Kakashi looked slightly annoyed as he held out his hand to help me up while he towered in front of me. I slapped it away, turned to the side now on all fours. I crawled a little before scampering up and running away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the descriptions of the children are kept extremely vague on purpose. I don't know if anyone picked up on it, but basically she DOESNT want to see them. If she can't acknowledge them because she's afraid if she sees them she'll grow attached, then I can't acknowledge them either</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Now show me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:</p>
<p>“Inoshin…? I don’t normally see you here.” Kakashi asked as he approached me. I was in fetal position in front of a grave that would’ve been Asuma’s… But he’s alive… And doesn’t recognize Inoshin… This stupid alias I can’t take off… Kakashi crouched down beside me.</p>
<p>“I came to visit someone, but it seems they aren’t here anymore.” I chuckled, given the tears had stopped coming a few hours ago.</p>
<p>“Did someone rob the grave you came to see?” He tilted his head and raised his brow, but I just watched him from my periphery as I stared at the imposter grave. There was irony to what he said… After all, Kabuto did steal Asuma from his grave for the reanimation…</p>
<p>“You could say something like that…” I couldn’t help but laugh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Inoshin…? I don’t normally see you here.” Kakashi asked as he approached me. I was in fetal position in front of a grave that would’ve been Asuma’s… But he’s alive… And doesn’t recognize Inoshin… This stupid alias I can’t take off… Kakashi crouched down beside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to visit someone, but it seems they aren’t here anymore.” I chuckled, given the tears had stopped coming a few hours ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did someone rob the grave you came to see?” He tilted his head and raised his brow, but I just watched him from my periphery as I stared at the imposter grave. There was irony to what he said… After all, Kabuto did steal Asuma from his grave for the reanimation…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say something like that…” I couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should report that… But I have a feeling that’s not actually what you meant. Do you want to talk about it? I’m good at listening…” His voice sounded to display the normal amount of concern one stranger would have for another. Fuck… This hurts… It hurts so much…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I tell you anything, you’ll think I’m crazy.” I whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well no offense, but I’m already starting to think that.” He chuckled as he readjusted to sit cross legged at my head. I slowly sat up so I could gauge his reaction as I spoke. Resting one hand on the ground to lean close to him, I brushed my hair behind my ear. He placed his chin on his palm with his elbow resting on his upper thigh, wearing his eye half lidded. No book though, so he was actually willing to listen… Probably more curious than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I have to say will sound crazy, but I can prove it’s true…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” His eyebrow raised. “How will you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know things about you that you don’t talk about and some things that other people wouldn’t normally know… If, anyone else knows…” I trailed off as his eye narrowed. He sat up straight and crossed his arms against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. What do you know?” He questioned with his eye narrowed, this time studying me closely… But out of suspicion, not concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you had joined the root.” His eye widened and re-narrowed. “You did it because Danzo manipulated you into believing that if Lord Third had let you fight, you could’ve saved Minato.” I gave him my first bit of truth and watched him as he took it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You work in intelligence… I’m sure that could’ve come across your desk at some point.” He shrugged while keeping his eye narrowed. Ok, more truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While in the root you met Kinoe, who uses mokuton. This started to raise your suspicions of Danzo.” I spoke with caution and a low voice in case others were listening in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There could be files on that too…” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started to research and snuck into Lord Third’s library to try and find out more about the mokuton. That’s when Lord Third found you and handed you the files of Orochimaru’s experiments… You started to trust him again then.” I studied him, his crossed arms were starting to loosen some, and his eye was no longer narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve snuck into Lord Third’s library and found the files yourself…” He spoke as if more wondering whether that was the answer to how I could know such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not Anbu, and you are and you got caught.” I countered. “Plus how would I have known that you snuck in to read them.” I reasoned. His brows furrowed and he looked down to his lap, his arms across his chest had tightened in frustration as he tried searching for the answer in his head.“You also helped stop an assassination attempt on Lord Third that was orchestrated by Danzo.” I whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” He asked. “How do you know all of this?” He questioned looking up to study my face. He was visibly frustrated and I think I can see his jaw clenching under his mask. I sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the part where I sound crazy.” I sat up straight and started to fiddle with my hair while looking at it. In my periphery I could see he was waiting expectantly. “I’m placed under a super genjutsu…” He laughed at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then break out of it.” He shrugged before returning to how he was initially seated with his chin in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish it was that easy.” I watched as my hands fell to my lap and I felt so desperate and so… hopeless… I could feel tears welling up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… ok…. Um… Well, then if this is a super genjutsu, then how do you know all those things?” He wiped away my tears with his free hand. I tried to lean into it but his hand retracted far too quickly. When I looked up at him, his eye was half lidded and showed only slightly more concern than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi…” I cooed.  “You told me them…” I sighed heavily as I felt a lump forming in my throat. I let my head sulk down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-why…? Was it because of some intelligence thing?” He quivered. I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi… No…” The lump in my throat was making it so hard to talk… Maybe if I just tell him more truths, things that are easier to talk about… He held my chin in his hand so he could meet his eye with mine. I held out my finger. “I know you have a beauty mark right…” I poked it. “There.” Blush crept up on what was visible of his face. His eye grew wide and his hand dropped from my chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoshin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” I snapped. He leaned back a little and shook his head slightly. “Sorry… My name is Kessho.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” He corrected himself. “Were we…?” He asked and I nodded. His brows were furrowed again and he was watching me much more closely now, studying every bit of my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like to cook every once in a while. You taught yourself all sorts of fish recipes after your father died… I know that you like your oranges peeled so there’s no stringy bits left on the outside of the slices.” He was half smiling… It seemed like he might actually be believing me. “I also know that if we add sausage into the veggie stir fry, you always have me cut it on a bias even though I think it’s dumb and makes no difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does too make a difference! The sausage cooks faster that way!” He leaned back and crossed his arms against his chest while pouting. I chuckled and waved him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you always say, I have yet to see if it does because you never let me slice them normally.” I smiled. It felt so… Normal… I let out a happy sigh in relief. My shoulders fell as they relaxed, I hadn’t realized how tense I had been this entire time as I confessed these things to him. He seemed to relax some as he leaned in again and uncrossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a Yamanaka, right? That means you can show me.” He grabbed my hand and placed it on his forehead. “Show me all these memories outside of the super genjutsu.” Sometimes I can be so dumb when it comes to my own Yamanaka abilities… I nodded, but I put my hand on his cheek and pulled his face to mine to press my forehead against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before I start… Last time I showed you things, you got overwhelmed… So if you need me to stop, just grab my hand or something…” I warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Now show me…” He insisted. I started from the beginning. I showed him how we first met, how we started a long distance relationship that ended in two ears time. How we slowly built up when I returned and started going out again. How I got pregnant, and then lost the baby. I was just finishing the memory of us on the rock when I felt his hand grab at my wrist that was attached to my hand that was resting on his cheek. I stopped showing him things and slowly moved away. “I’m sorry I need…” He trailed off as I wiped away the tears that had started rolling down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It gets better…” I cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… How can you even look at me after I abandoned you like that?” His brows were furrowed and his mouth was open, he looked disgusted, but it was probably aimed at himself. I removed my hand from his cheek and moved it down to hold both of his hands in mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, to me… That happened over three years ago… We’re still together.” I reassured and his brows unfurrowed. “We worked through it… Together…” Doubt spread across his face so I gave him some reassuring nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine. “Keep showing me.” So I continued to show him. I showed him how we worked through it. I showed him how much time we spent under our tree. I showed him how I took care of him when he was injured, and how he took care of me when I was. I showed him the moments like this, where we press our foreheads together, and time just melts away. I showed him how much I loved our playful banter. I showed him how he helped me with avenging Asuma. I showed him his discovery of my wild years with Rei. I showed him how he died and came back (I sped up through that one). I showed him the intimate moments that came after he was revived and how he proposed under the tree with that same ring. I showed him our shinobi wedding. I showed him our intimate moments during the war, and… How I had just found out I was pregnant again… When I stopped, he leaned in to kiss me through the mask. I felt at peace for the first time since the entire war had started. He parted the kiss and nosed his way to my ear. “Kessho…” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it again.” I practically begged as I felt like me for the first time since I had entered this forsaken genjutsu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” He whispered as he nudged his nose against my ear. Hearing my name sent goosebumps all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi…” I whimpered. He broke away and held my cheek while looking into my eyes. I leaned into his hand that I felt so much comfort with after this hectic day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s starting to get late… We should go home.” He spoke as though we hadn’t just met more intimately for the first time today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi… I… I do, but I don’t think it’d be wise to be seen with you…” I groaned as I hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-why?” He looked so hurt… I underestimated how vulnerable all of this would leave him. Seeing all of those memories so quickly? That was too much…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because in this world I’m technically married to Genma with two kids and I don’t want you to be labelled as a homewrecker…” I explained and he sighed before nodding. He started to rub the back of his neck, while chuckling nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your hand.” I instructed. He obliged and placed his hand in mine. I took off his glove and placed my seal onto his palm. Good to know I can do that still. He took back his hand to look at his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never seen or heard…” He whispered while reading my seal. “You know Minato-sensei’s-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I answered with a smile. “You go home, and I’ll be there soon.” I explained while grabbing his hand and putting his glove back on. I could see him purse his lips through his mask as he hesitated to leave. The emotions certainly overwhelmed him it seems. I should’ve been more careful. I pressed my forehead to his. “I’ll be there in a flash.” I reassured with a little tease and a smile. He pulled away and nodded before getting up and heading off with his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I used the flying raijin to appear next to Kakashi in his kitchen. It was the exact same apartment… He placed a hand onto my cheek and I leaned into it while closing my eyes before letting out a happy hum. Finally… Some familiarity. When I opened them I noticed he still had his mask on. In fact, he was far more clothed than he usually was when we were home alone together. Maybe if I start to undress, he’ll follow suit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to put on something more… Comfortable…” I told him in a slightly seductive tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? You have something in mind?” He wondered aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’ll notice from my memories…” I spoke while walking through the living room. “This apartment is exactly the same as the one you had before in the outer world.” I informed him as I walked into the bedroom. I reached into the bottom drawer to find the tattered sweatshirt that I loved so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it now?” I heard him call out from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” I said I took off the flak jacket, the shoes, pretty much everything minus my panties and put on the tattered sweatshirt. I walked back out to the living room and stopped by the front door to put my shoes beside it. “And this sweatshirt…” I walked into the kitchen, swaying my hips. “Is mine.” I told him while putting my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. He smiled as he placed his hand onto my hips, reaching underneath the sweatshirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks good on you.” His eye studied me curiously. I reached up to his headband, he flinched at first, but he didn’t stop me as I took it off. Next, I started to pull down his mask. His grip on my hips tightened some, but he didn’t stop me from doing that either. I cupped his face with both of my hands. “This…” I studied his face closely. It looked like him, sounded like him, felt like him, smelled like him… I stood up on my tippy toes. “This isn’t right…” He uttered. I flattened my feet and pulled down my hands to rest them on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean…?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If all those memories were real, then…” He sighed. He closed his eyes tightly as if struggling internally. Whatever vulnerability he was feeling had been replaced by walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi… They are real. You and I are real. I need… I want to break out of this…” I let my forehead fall into his chest. He moved his hands off of my hips and wrapped them around my upper back before kissing the top of my head. “I struggled… A lot… In the past with… Trying to figure out who I was… and how I fit into the world. It wasn’t until I met you that I started to really figure out who I am…” I looked up at him to see he was watching me with both eyes now. “I finally know who I am and that was with your help… But I’m going to need your help if I’m going to break out… I can’t let myself forget who I am along the way…” I rested my head back against his chest as I finished and closed my eyes shut tightly. Maybe when I open them it can be over… I opened them and stared at the counter… Damn. When I looked back up to him I could see worry across his face as he struggled internally. I placed my hand on his face and ran my thumb against his cheek while trying to put on a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok… I’ll help you.” He squeezed his arms around me tighter before letting go fully to return to cooking. I then walked over to his bedroom and grabbed the book on his nightstand before walking back out to the living room. I settled into a corner of the couch and began reading makeout paradise. I sank into the couch after a few minutes. I just felt so at ease… Everything felt so familiar… I finally felt… at home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what are you doing?!” I heard him stutter out. Peering above the book I saw his eye wide and his face flushed. I suppose I never showed him a memory of me reading the icha icha series…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, I love this series and I read it too… Relax.” I couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. His brows furrowed as the color came back to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Re-really…?” He questioned with some disbelief as his gaze fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” I put down the book and started fiddling with my hair. “I also have a star-struck type crush on Jiraiya.” I chuckled. I heard him snicker as blood rushed to my cheeks. “It’s not funny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you have a type then.” He teased. I thought on his words for a bit… I guess. Lord Second was quite attractive… Such a strong, rugged, gruff shinobi… huh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you might be onto something…” I trailed off while still thinking about Lord Second. I bit my bottom lip before looking back up to Kakashi who was now serving dinner at the dining table. Kakashi was by far the best of all three though… I felt a smile growing on my face at the thought as I walked over to him. I stopped him just before he was about to sit down. He looked down at me as I placed my hands on his flak jacket. I slowly started to undo the zipper. His hand grabbed at my wrist to stop me. The grip was tight at first, but it loosened after a minute or two so I continued to lower the zipper on his flak jacket. He hesitated to let go of my wrist as the flak jacket came undone. With my free hand I reached up to the back of his neck and pulled his forehead down to press against mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok…” I cooed. He let go of his grip on my wrist and I slowly removed his flak jacket as he pulled away from my forehead. I tossed the jacket onto the couch and sat down at the table. “Smells just like I remember.” I hummed before starting to dig in. We ate in silence for the most part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more about the little things…” He mumbled towards the end of our dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” I started to think about what things I could tell him. “I make you a ‘cake’ for your birthday where really it’s just a giant sushi roll because I know you don’t like sweets.” He chuckled at that tidbit. “I know medical ninjutsu, and sometimes pull shifts at the hospital… So whenever you come back injured from a mission, I’m always the one to treat you. You’re a real pain in the ass sometimes you know.” I grumbled and he chuckled again. “Anyways, whenever I first walk into your room, you like to make up some story about how you weren’t on a mission and you just got injured in a freak accident. Like once you said that you tripped on a rock and landed into a ladder that had a man who was working on lifting up a beam but the ladder fell from under him and the rope holding the beam snapped as he came down, so when it fell, it crushed your leg.” I started laughing remembering the story. His laugh filled my heart with joy… This super genjutsu is accurate when it gets things right… “Your team… Is it still Naruto, Saukra, and Sasuke?” I asked. He nodded while eating, occasionally stealing glances at me. “They want to see your face. So they’re going to try elaborate schemes to see it. You decided to play along with a shadow clone and pose as a photojournalist. After the event… You eventually got into photography and bought your own camera.” My tone softened and he stopped eating to watch and study me closely now. “We’ll go on these walks sometimes, and you’ll take photos along the way.” I turned my gaze to my food as I spoke… My cheeks grew red as I was a little embarrassed to admit this next part. “When you look behind the camera… You have this open mouthed smile and just this sense of… Wonder… It’s so precious and I love seeing you like that.” I admitted while fiddling with my hair heavily. Playing with the ends of it, looking at some of the ends that were split and picking at them. He grabbed one of my hands in his, so I watched his eye staring back at me with such… Confusion. His lips were tight as he tried to find the words while I waited patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… You speak with such… Love…” His head started to hang and his voice was shaky. I could feel a lump growing in my throat as I reached out to his chin with my free hand to scan his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, because we are in love…” Confusion spread across his face again. “I know this is hard… Because they aren’t your memories but… Kakashi… I need you…” I confessed. “I can’t do this without you…” My voice cracked as I spoke those last words. His brows furrowed as he pulled away. He crossed his arms tightly against his chest while looking down. I could feel my bottom lip start to quiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…” His voice sounded gruff, like he was trying to hide how he truly felt. “And I want to help you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…?” I fisted the hand he was just holding and held it up to my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” He turned to look out to the balcony. “I want those things for myself… All that you showed me… I want it. So I’ll help you… But this is a lot to take in at once.” He admitted and exhaled as if he had been holding his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” I let my head hang while I fiddled with my hair again. “I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have shown you all of those at once. I didn’t mean to, it’s just you kept asking and so I just kept showing because it’s our story, and I love my story and I wanted you to love it too, to love us, and I was just so excited to finally find something here in this stupid world that felt familiar to me, and you always feel like home.” When I finished I looked up to see he was staring at me, trying to hold back chuckles. I could feel my mouth open slightly as I turned red and looked away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always ramble like that?” He questioned before finally letting out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” I pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute.” I finally looked at him again and he was wearing that dumb closed eyed smile that I love so much that I hadn’t seen since before the super genjutsu. I finally relaxed some. “Can you do me a favor though…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” I gave him a few short quick nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you take off your ring…? It makes me feel… Guilty.” He hesitated while rubbing the back of his neck. I took off the ring and placed it on my ring finger on my other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to give it back to him, and I don’t want to forget it.” I commented while watching closely for his reaction. He furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly before nodding. “I’ll break things off tomorrow.” I told him before returning to finish eating my food. We finished the rest and did the dishes together in silence. I leaned up against the kitchen wall with one leg bent, foot resting on the wall, the other on the ground as I fiddled with my hair and watched as he put the dishes away. Once he finished, he walked over to me and placed either hand beside my face onto the wall. He nosed his way to my ear and asked, “Are you really mine…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All yours.” I whispered before wrapping my hands around his neck, stepping onto my tippy toes, and planting a kiss at the corner where his jaw met his neck. His hands slid down suddenly, and he fell to the side resting his head against the wall beside me, looking so exhausted from struggling with himself. “Ok, just… Follow me and trust me, ok?” I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom. I started to pull off his gloves and his sweatshirt, this time he wasn’t protesting at all as I undressed him in the bedroom. I finally took off his skin tight shirt and pulled away at the covers on the bed. He slowly got in and I removed my, well currently his but really mine, sweatshirt so I was topless. I followed him into bed, wrapped my arms around him underneath his and settled into his chest. After a few moments, the tension in his muscles eased up and he let out a happy hum. “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He admitted with his voice dragging out the word. He placed a kiss down onto the top of my head, and I wanted to feel his lips pressed against mine so badly… But I’ll be patient. I’ll let him initiate that… So there we laid as we fell asleep…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. I want my mother's mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>“So you’re really here…” I heard him whisper into my ear as he squeezed with his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into him. I grabbed his right hand and looked at his palm to see my seal. Ok… This was Kakashi… I let out a sigh of relief as I clutched his hand tightly against my chest. “It wasn’t all a dream…” He cooed before letting out a happy hum.</p>
<p>“I’m really here.” I acknowledged with a smile he couldn’t even see, but I hoped he knew was there. I looked over my shoulder and he planted a kiss on my cheek. Was he ready…? I turned around so I was on my side facing him this time, and scooched myself up so I could see his face. His eye was soft and he re-wrapped one of his arms around me so it hung at the small of my back. I leaned in closer to feel his hot breath on my lips and I could see the edge of his mouth turn up. I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers into his hair to pull him into a kiss. His soft lips wrapped around my bottom one as I nearly melted into his touch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you’re really here…” I heard him whisper into my ear as he squeezed with his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into him. I grabbed his right hand and looked at his palm to see my seal. Ok… This was Kakashi… I let out a sigh of relief as I clutched his hand tightly against my chest. “It wasn’t all a dream…” He cooed before letting out a happy hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really here.” I acknowledged with a smile he couldn’t even see, but I hoped he knew was there. I looked over my shoulder and he planted a kiss on my cheek. Was he ready…? I turned around so I was on my side facing him this time, and scooched myself up so I could see his face. His eye was soft and he re-wrapped one of his arms around me so it hung at the small of my back. I leaned in closer to feel his hot breath on my lips and I could see the edge of his mouth turn up. I closed my eyes and wrapped my fingers into his hair to pull him into a kiss. His soft lips wrapped around my bottom one as I nearly melted into his touch. He breathed me in as I got to taste him while he pushed against the small of my back to pull me into him more. I finally got to confirm he tastes the same too… He placed his arm onto my thigh and lifted it up over his hip and I could feel his hardness pressing onto me. I pulled back at his hair separating the kiss and he reached over to start sucking on my collarbone before biting down. I breathed in through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s our safe word?” He asked against my collar bone. I hooked my leg that was resting on his hip around his thigh to pull myself onto him tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pancakes.” I mumbled as I placed kisses down his neck. He separated our upper bodies abruptly to look me in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Pancakes?” He asked while trying to hold back a snicker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re the one who came up with it.” I teased before pressing my head to his to show him. When I finished showing him the memory his cheeks were fully red and the smirk he wore had faded as he looked dumb founded. I giggled before leaning in to kiss him some more. With my free hand, I reached under his arm and rested it against his back, pulling him in to press my chest against his. My tongue brushed against his in his mouth as he regained composure and started to take off his pants. He broke the kiss, twisted me, and pinned my wrists above my head. He stopped with a few labored breaths, taking me in with both eyes now. I crept up and placed my feet at his hips twisting them so that my toes were pointed towards my head. I gripped tightly and swung him over so that I now had him pinned down. I put both of his wrists into one hand and traced my hand down his chest, studying the scars that I recognized and realizing a few that were missing. I leaned in and kissed the spots that lacked a scar before breathing him into a kiss. I placed one hand onto his chest as I rested my upper body against his. As the kiss got deeper I let go of his wrists and retreated that hand into his hair, just wanting to feel more of him against me. His hands travelled down my back and rested on my lower cheeks as the kiss deepened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped me over so I was on my back without breaking the kiss… Too much anyways… One hand was being used to prop himself on his side while the other shifted my panties to the side so he could feel how wet I was. I felt his rough fingers run against my slit as he broke the kiss to watch my reaction. My mouth parted and I was breathing heavy breaths. He plunged two fingers into me and curved up thrusting in and out rapidly. The fingers of mine that were in his hair tugged to then pull his forehead pressed against mine as I moaned loudly. He quickened the pace and I started to squirm as he continued to watch me. I arched my back as I grew lightheaded and my teeth started to tingle. A smirk grew on his face as he pulled out after having felt my walls tighten around his fingers. His smirk faded as he opened his mouth while putting his fingers into my mouth. I sucked and licked his fingers clean. When he pulled his fingers out of my mouth, I pulled him in for another kiss before hooking my leg around him so that he was pressed on top of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you always this eager?” He asked as I pressed his hips against mine with my legs wrapped around him. I nodded slowly while he smirked. “I want to taste you first…” He cooed as he crawled his way down my body. After slowly taking off my panties, he spread my thighs and licked from the bottom up. He let out a happy hum as a cold breeze came in through the window. I shivered as my body felt so exposed, so empty, so vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashiiii…” I whimpered. He dove right in, licking and sucking at my clit after hearing me. I started to moan while that light headed feeling returned. I kept squirming while he continued and he placed firm hand on my thighs to hold me down. “Kakashiiii… Please…” I whined. He stopped instantly and looked up at me with a smirk on his face as I drew short quick breaths with a frown. He quickly crawled up to me and brushed my hair back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it? What do you need?” His eyes were both darting between mine as he rested his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into it for a moment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You…” I cooed before opening my eyes. I placed a hand behind the nape of his neck and pulled his forehead against mine. “I need you Kakashi.” I dragged out each syllable of his name as I spoke. He nodded, so I helped him remove his boxers. He rested himself against me and I felt comforted by his weight as he used his free hand to line up to me before inserting himself. I moaned into his ear as he thrusted in slowly as I adjusted to his girth. I pulled him into a kiss as he started out with a slow pace. After a few thrusts he pressed his face into the pillow and groaned loudly as he gave a hard, sudden thrust. My hands ran to his back, pulling at him, trying to feel all of his weight against me. One of his arms was propping him up with his hand underneath my head, laced in my hair. The other hand was wrapped around underneath my back as he continued to thrust in and out of me. I turned towards the bicep near my face and placed soft kisses. “Kakashi…” I whimpered out again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face lifted off of the pillow and I pulled him into another kiss, just wanting to taste him as we went along. Everything felt right in that moment. Everything felt familiar, normal, just so very… Perfect. His pace quickened as he broke the kiss to press his forehead against mine. His brows furrowed and for a second he looked confused. I squeezed my walls and watched his eyes roll in the back of his head as he moaned. He breathed me into a kiss as his pace quickened. Tension started to build up as heat began to build. He broke the kiss and placed his cheek against mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho…” He breathed into my ear. I clawed tightly at his back and gripped tighter onto his hair as he let out a deep guttural groan. His pace was deep, quick, and desperate as we now were approaching our release. I sunk the barely nails I had into his back and squeezed my legs tight around his hips as I moaned loudly, finally reaching my ecstasy. My walls clenched down hard onto him and I felt so full as my body jerked. He reached his then and the arm that was propping him up gave way as he rested his head onto my chest while giving a final few thrusts. Our muscles relaxed and our grips loosened, but we didn’t move. We stayed in that position for a while as I ran my fingers up and down his back. In that moment… It felt like everything would be ok. He rolled onto his side and I followed suit. He placed a hand onto my cheek and I placed my hand on his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” I whispered with a dreamy smile blooming on my face. His body tensed. “It’s ok… You don’t need to say it back… I know this is all still strange to you.” I kissed his nose, which he crinkled before looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… I want to… It’s just… Is it my life </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He questioned looking up at me through his lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to answer that… What I can say is you’re the only thing that feels right to me…” I pursed my lips into a smile hoping that would be enough. He nodded before tilting his head up to kiss my forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it. I want it all, I want you… I want that happiness and love you showed me… Something I never knew I could have…” He cooed while brushing his thumb against my cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So here you finally admit you deserve it…” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t get me wrong, I don’t think I deserve it at all…” he chuckled and I slowly started to pout. “But if your crazy face is willing to make me feel the way I’m feeling now…” He smiled his closed eyed smile. “Who am I to say no?” I let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it.” I finally gave a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s your plan then?” He asked while propping his head up while resting on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to talk to the only person I know who knows about the sharingan… Other than you, of course.” I giggled at his offended look. “You’re not going to like who it is though, so I’ll start by telling you Danzo manipulated him too.” He took the other arm that wasn’t propping him up and gripped tightly across his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out with it Kessho.” He demanded. I sighed and turned to look up at the ceiling and fiddled with my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danzo ordered Itachi to-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He spoke with a stern commanding tone, but I ignored it and continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To… Slaughter his own clan because-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He repeated. I tossed down my hair and turned to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Danzo ordered it!” I shouted in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” He asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I infiltrated the root as a double agent for the Fifth Hokage and saw the report myself.” I told him while turning onto my back and crossing my arms underneath my breasts. After pouting, staring at the ceiling, and hearing him not say anything, I continued. “Danzo ordered it because the Uchiha were planning a coup. Itachi put the leaf before his clan and slaughtered them all before they could. He then was fake labeled as a rogue shinobi and joined the Akatsuki to gather intel. He’s an ally to the leaf, even when reanimated… He’s a hero…” I trailed off and lowered my arms to move back onto my side, this time propping myself up as well. He let out a groan as he fell back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright… I believe you… That certainly sounds like something Danzo would order… And like something the Itachi I knew would do…” He gave another sigh and put on a small smile after rolling back onto his side. “How can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have Pakkun and the rest of your ninken, right?” I questioned before double checking that my summoning seal was indeed gone… Guess there was no need for Kiki if I wasn’t in the Anbu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” He asked while placing his hand on my bicep and running his hand up and down my arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My ninken doesn’t exist here, and… if I’m right, I know where we can get his scent…” I turned my gaze to his chest. It felt strange not being able to call on Kiki…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. We can do that. I’ll help you however I can.” He whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead. “There’s something you should do first though…” I let my arm out from under me and groaned while burying my face in the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I know.” I spoke muffled into the pillow. I sighed and sat up. “I should probably go now…” I got up off of the bed and collected my clothing on the floor to put it on and get dressed. When I finished, I saw him sitting up on the bed resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm. “I’ll come right here when I’m finished…” I reassured him and he gave me a soft smile before nodding. “And please… Be here when I get back…” I pleaded as I could feel tears start to well up. He got up quickly and rushed over to me pulling me into an embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhhh… I’ll be here.” He placed a hand on the back of my head while kissing the top. After a moment, I parted and walked to the door to put on those clunky shoes I hated. I gave him one last half smile and then made my way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked into the house where she lived with Genma. It looks like her kids were still sleeping. I quietly crept into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoshin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhhh!” I angrily shushed him with a finger in front of my face. He had sat up on the bed and had his forearm lazily resting up on his knee. There were bags under his eyes and she felt a pang of guilt for making him worry so much. I sat on the far end of the bed and fiddled with her ring in my lap. “I’m leaving you Genma.” I spoke with a cold, determined tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why? What are you talking about? What happened to you yesterday? You had me so worried…” Genma was whisper screaming a barrage of questions while I continued to look at the ring. I turned to him and held out the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. I figured you’d want it back.” I told him without meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what?” I looked to his eyes after hearing his tone and it held a blank confused stare. “Why would I want it back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” I shrugged. “It looks nice, I figured you’d want it back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoshin… That was your mother’s ring… What’s going on?” He didn’t sound angry anymore, he just sounded concerned. My mother’s? I looked down at the ring. My mom was married? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>mom was married. There’s no reason to believe mine was. I clutched the ring in my fist before shoving it into my pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Genma.” I turned back to him and put on my best emotionless face. “I’m not happy here. I’m going on a long term mission and it’s top secret. Only I can do it. I won’t be coming back. I’m sorry.” I kept it as cut and dry as I could. I saw his jaw clench before he hung his head with his hair now covering his face. I got up and went into their closet pulling out a large backpack. I started grabbing at her shinobi uniforms, though I probably wouldn’t be using them much more… I moved back into the closet to go through the clothes… Her style was… Certainly not to my preference… Way more flowery than I would normally prefer to wear. At least there was plenty of makeup… I grabbed a couple yukatas, and I saw something I recognized… The red silk kimono with the white lotus on the back. I studied it while holding onto it and smiled. I grabbed some more tank tops and some of the pants, those were at least inconspicuous enough. I then moved to weaponry. Given that she worked in intelligence… There wasn’t much there. Mostly just basic kunai and shuriken. I looked over to Genma’s side and grabbed a pack of senbon. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice until after I was gone. “Where’s the money?” I called out while feeling around at the floorboards. One was loose and I reached in to find a stack of cash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? At the bank, where else would it be?!” Genma shouted out. Well… This cash will have to do for now. Underneath I found papers for all of us. I guess it was emergency money… Well this certainly is an emergency it’ll have to do… I zipped up the bag and stood up. When I walked back into the room I looked to see him. He was looking out the window with his hair covering his face. I headed out and left quietly, trying my best to avoid seeing her children.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I walked up to the Yamanaka household and knocked on the door. Inoichi answered much to my relief. He looked rather relieved himself, but likely not for the same reason. “I need to speak with you alone.” I told him. He nodded and led me inside to their study. He leaned up against the desk with his arms crossed against his chest. I pulled out the ring and held it up. “So mom was married?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… That’s what we assume anyways. She never really talked about it.” He was studying my face closely while holding back his reactions and emotions. He was in interrogation mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then my dad… Do you know who he is?” I questioned cautiously while resting up against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… We just assume that she didn’t tell us because he was a shinobi from a nation we had tensions with. You should know all of this already though…” He spoke with a monotone. I forgot how eerily good at this he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… It’s just been a while and I was wondering if you never said anything because you thought I was too young.” I shrugged and used a non-chalant tone. His eyes bore into mine while he expressed nothing himself. “I want my mother’s mask.” Time to match monotone with monotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What mask?” Inoichi demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her owl Anbu mask.” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He denied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stalling.” I countered. That when I heard the door open and close with kids yelling. Genma walked into the study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you’re here.” Genma glanced at me before locking the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” I felt the need to be on high alert and quickly shifted to a very loosened defensive stance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, she’s acting strange.” Inoichi acknowledged while looking at Genma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she might be under a genjutsu or being controlled somehow.” Genma suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?!” I shouted as they continued to ignore me and talk to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab her.” Inoichi ordered and I ducked out from under Genma’s grasp. I grabbed the senbon from his mouth on my way back up and threw it at him, to which he narrowly dodged. Inoichi tried to grab me from behind, but I wrapped my leg around his and swung it forward while elbowing his stomach. Genma was quickly coming in from the front and he grabbed my waist with one arm as I tried to topple forward to do a summersault into the ground. When I got up, Inoichi placed me in a hold where his arms were snaked around mine and his hands pushing at the back of my neck but I slipped out from underneath before he could tighten. I swept a kick out to knock his legs out from underneath him and that’s when Genma grabbed both of my arms and, while on the ground, Inoichi grabbed my feet. Genma pushed me onto the ground and straddled me while pinning down my arms at my sides as I laid on my stomach trying to thrash my body as much as I could to break free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoichi, quick!” Genma shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. I watched as Inoichi took out some chakra rope from the closet and he began to tie my legs. “No! Stop!” I cried out. I started to line my arms with chakra and was able to thrash Genma off of me while he flung into Inoichi and they both slammed into the desk. I quickly started to get up with my feet still tied together. As Genma started to get up I jumped with both legs and landed a quick kick before falling back onto the floor. I started to undo the rope, but Inoichi got up and quickly turned me over and pinned me down on my stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Genma, get up!” Inoichi shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Stop! Please! Stop!” I yelled at the top of my lungs as I tried thrashing my body around some more while tears started streaming down. I could feel Inoichi lining up my forearms against each other so my hands would be at the other’s elbows when tied. I lined my hand with chakra and tried to punch at the groin. It was a low blow, but I was getting desperate. It hit his inner thigh instead and he groaned. “Just stop!” I growled while continuing to thrash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Switch places.” Inoichi ordered. They must have finished with the rope. As they got off I twisted my body around to try and get up but Genma grabbed me, turned me back around and Inoichi pushed my face to the floor while Genma straddled me and held my shoulders down. I could feel him starting to try to go into my mind. “This is going to take a while. There’s more mind barriers in place than I originally placed. Hold her down tightly.” Genma’s grip on me tightened as I continued trying to thrash my  legs to bounce Genma off of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just please!” I yelled again hoping that they would listen this time. “Please let me go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stop Inoshin!” Genma yelled back. I didn’t stop. I never stopped. Not even for a second as Inoichi broke down the mind blocks I had set up one by one. I must’ve taken at least two hours based on how I remember the sun placement. The entire time I thrashed my body away still trying to break free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in.” Inoichi stated. That’s when I stopped. If he was going to know… Best he knew everything as opposed to just chunks. I rested my head against the cold wooden floor as I waited for him to finish. As I waited Genma started to brush her hair back, even placing a gentle kiss on her neck. I went numb. I wasn’t here. That was Inoshin on the ground. I spaced out and stared past everything. I started to wonder what it would be like to have byakugan. I wonder how far I would get with the visual prowess while Inoichi finished. Instead I started to imagine it, what it would look like. Travelling through the village, past the far wall… Into the forest… Oh, a meadow… The wild flowers were really pretty, and there were butterflies everywhere. Maybe I’ll look around here for a while. “Release her.” Inoichi ordered as I snapped out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Genma questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me, let her go.” Inoichi ordered and Genma began to untie me. I didn’t move. I wasn’t sure it would be wise to and quite frankly I was tired. He probably thinks I’m crazy now. I mean, how else would he explain the memories he saw in my head. Genma got off from on top of me and finished untying the rope. Even when all the rope was off, I still laid there on the ground. This felt akin to everything that had happened with the war so far. My thrashing around, trying to escape and do what I can, but every time I thought I could break free, I was thrust back down again. Now I was used up and hung up to dry… Just like me in this super genjutsu. Inoichi crouched before me with the owl mask. I slowly sat up while taking a hold of the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… You saw everything… Right?” My hand was shaking. I knew he saw everything, I could feel him going through all of my memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s an official mission now. You do what you need to do to get back.” He gave me a tight smile. I leaned in and hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I mumbled into his bicep. I started a mind transmission with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And Kakashi too… For the mission, please… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Yes of course. I’ll clear everything with Lord Third, Hatake included.</span></em> <em><span>The ring, before I gave it to Genma, I kept it in my wife’s jewelery box. Just ask Ino to get it for you.</span></em><span> He instructed while placing his hand on my back; I ended the mind transmission when he finished.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Genma cried out while slamming his fist down on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Genma. But this is classified intel.” Inoichi let go and I crawled over to the backpack with my mask in hand itching to get out. Once I had my hand on my backpack I teleported out of there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Hearing my name again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt: <br/>When I teleported to Kakashi I found myself sitting on the kitchen floor. He bumped into the backpack with his foot and looked down to see me. I watched him and after he took one look at my face he crouched down beside me. He grabbed onto my arms that were covered in rope burns and frowned.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He asked, but I just shook my head. “Do you not want to tell me because-“</p>
<p>“No that’s not it.” I interjected before putting a hand on his face and smoothing my thumb against his cheek. Any tension that had formed, seemed to have left him. “It’s hard for me to talk about this stuff with you, even now…” I trailed off.</p>
<p>“What do you need me to do?” He questioned while brushing my hair back behind my ear.</p>
<p>“Just hold me…” I cooed. He sat down and pulled me into him with his arms around me and my head resting against his chest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I teleported to Kakashi I found myself sitting on the kitchen floor. He bumped into the backpack with his foot and looked down to see me. I watched him and after he took one look at my face he crouched down beside me. He grabbed onto my arms that were covered in rope burns and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked, but I just shook my head. “Do you not want to tell me because-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No that’s not it.” I interjected before putting a hand on his face and smoothing my thumb against his cheek. Any tension that had formed, seemed to have left him. “It’s hard for me to talk about this stuff with you, even now…” I trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?” He questioned while brushing my hair back behind my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hold me…” I cooed. He sat down and pulled me into him with his arms around me and my head resting against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I’m here Kessho…” And just like that I relaxed and melded into him. He always knew just what to say… Hearing my name again… It’s just what I needed. I smiled into his bare chest. “Lunch should be ready soon… Are you hungry?” I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll just take a nap… I feel… Exhausted.” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. So when do we go see Itachi?” He questioned while starting to brush my hair with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to make some preparations first. I need to go see Rei.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei? The guy who does tattoos that you showed me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I need to do the one to transport things.” I admitted. “I also want my Anbu uniform and I kinda miss my sai. I’ll need some weaponry. Plus turns out Inoshin’s clothes aren’t exactly my style.” I let out an awkward giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Shopping… Got it.” He nodded before chuckling himself. “Alright, well I can reheat leftovers for dinner when you’re ready…” He pulled up on my chin to give me a kiss on the cheek. Instead I turned to place my soft lips on his. After our kiss I got up and headed to the bedroom, starting to undress along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and by the way…” I stopped in the doorway to the bed room and peered over my shoulder while standing in only my bra and panties. He turned around to face me and rested his chin on his hand with a smirk on his face. “Inoichi is going to clear things with the Hokage, and you’ll be assigned to me.” I told him before turning my body around and resting my side up against the doorway with my ankles crossed. “This will be the first time I’m your captain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be my… Captain?” He asked with a devious smile growing on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and I like the idea, but later.” I gave him a quick wink while taking off my bra. I grabbed his/my sweatshirt, put that on, and snuggled underneath the covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We checked into the nearby inn and I had just gotten done washing my hair after having dyed the lower half an Uzumaki red. I took the tag off of the red plaid skirt and put on the fishnet tights. I re-adjusted my red lace bra and pulled on my black tank top so the lace from the bra would peek out ever so slightly. I pinned up the top part of my hair into a little bun at the back of my head held in place by two thick senbon and pulled my newly dyed hair down either side before ruffling out some baby hairs. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Kakashi sitting up on the futon, reading away. His presence alone could make me smile. I sat down crossed legged and pulled out my makeup and put a handheld mirror on the table before me. Time for lots of eyeliner. I placed some on the inner section of the bottom lid first to then line the outer lower portion of my top lid before smudging it upwards. Hmmm… It’s missing something… OH! I drew a red line from the middle of each line down about half of my cheek. Time to try and be the Lady Kunoichi Jiraiya saw me to be… The seductive temptress that gets what she wants. I giggled to myself as I looked at the lines on my face. I put on a black lace choker and put on my red lipstick. I saw Kakashi approach in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I quickly grabbed the mascara, something I always forget to put on, and applied it heavy handed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi’s breath tickled my neck and I couldn’t help but giggle again as I put away the mascara brush back into it’s tube. I turned around placing my feet on either side behind him as he ran his hands down my outer thighs. I leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” I asked with my head tilted to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lipstick.” He crinkled his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think red is a great shade on you.” I teased while putting my hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss while he protested. When he pulled away he looked behind me to the mirror. “It’s non-transferrable.” I explained before laughing. He let out a chuckle before burying his head in my shoulder. “There’s something I need to talk to you about…” I spoke with a much more serious tone. His head lifted and his eye was darting between mine. “I’m probably going to have to flirt… Heavily…” I warned before tightening my lips. Kakashi chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured.” He spoke before his smile faded. I moved one of my hands to his face and smoothed my thumb on his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t progress further than that. I’ll make that clear to him after he agrees. I also need you to know something…” He opened his eyes with a soft smile on his face. “I love you… I’m only yours… Ok?” He let out a happy hum at hearing those words before nodding into my palm. After leaning into my palm further, he placed a kiss on my hand and placed his hand on mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, time for you to mark me.” I spoke with a much chipper tone. His eye flashed open and he wore a devious grin. “Not like that.” I teased before nosing my way to his ear. “That comes later.” I whispered as my lips brushed against his ear and I swear I felt him shiver. I drew back and held out my inner forearm. “Go ahead.” I told him while handing him a marker. He gave me a toothy closed eyed smile and I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks as the cold marker tip graced my skin. After drawing the henohenomoeji he blew on the ink to help it dry. Goosebumps formed as I let myself experience his delicate touch. Once it was dry he let go and cupped my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that you still use your womanly wiles whenever you’re out on Anbu missions, don’t you?” He gave a half smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but you’re not usually watching. Usually… It’s more of an unspoken understanding we have. We do what we must for the mission.” I pursed my lips with my gaze moved to my forearm while he kissed my forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. As long as you come back to me.” He whispered before I felt his lips against my ear. “So I can then claim you in front of him.” I felt his lips turn up into a smile against my ear as I bit my lower lip trying to suppress a smile. I grabbed the back of his neck rather aggressively as I pressed my own lips against his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if I claim you first…” I hissed. I felt the heat from his breath start to move towards my neck, but I spun around and quickly got up and looked over my shoulder down at him. “Later…” I teased. My behind was now in his face and he pulled up the bottom of my skirt and checked underneath. “Really?” I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged before pulling back and giving a closed eyed smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to see if the underwear matched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When doesn’t it?” I asked while heading to my backpack and pulling out the hairspray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point.” He got up and put on a skintight mask shirt while I sprayed the drawing Kakashi did on my forearm. I got up and looked in the mirror. I felt more like myself… But still… Different. I think this is as close as it’s going to get… He took my hand before pulling up his mask. “Ready?” He questioned and I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We stopped by the store where I got a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I grabbed two cigarettes, I let one hang in my mouth and I placed the other behind Kakashi’s ear before tucking the pack into my combat boot. I lit the cigarette and tucked the lighter away in my bra as we approached the bar. “Come in a minute or two later, ok?” I smiled before winking at him while walking backwards towards the bar so I could watch him. He simply nodded and I turned around to walk in through the bar doors. Once inside I sat up at the far end of the bar and took a drag before pulling up one of the ashtrays. Rei was tending the bar as he normally did and looked just the same as I remember, still having his shoulder length teal hair, his caramel toned skin, his orange eyes and dragon tattoo wrapped around his toned arm. Rei gave a glance over the bar and rested his eyes on me. He smirked before approaching, so I put an arm underneath my breasts to accentuate them as I leaned up onto the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look familiar… Have I seen you here before?” Rei questioned while looking me over. I suppose Inoshin could’ve been here… It was a great place for intelligence gathering…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly couldn’t tell you if you had.” I teased while flicking off the ashes from the cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my brand.” He mentioned while pointing at the cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say…?” I smiled and gave him a wink. I pulled out the pack and placed them on the bar top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I?” He asked while motioning to the pack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” I moved the pack towards him and he grabbed it, pulled one out, and rested it between his lips. He started to fumble for a lighter in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking for…” I slid in my index finger and middle finger and grabbed the lighter between the two to pull it out of my bra. “This?” I questioned while holding it up. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bar. I had his full attention now… Just as easy to play him as I remember. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought while I lit his cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He questioned with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always give your customer’s this much attention?” I exhaled a puff of smoke before a smirk grew onto my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the ones as ravishing as you.” He charmed. “So what can I get you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your top shelf whiskey with a cherry.” He raised his brow as he leaned back with the cigarette resting between his lips as he moved to get his most expensive whiskey. When he poured it into a glass he handed it to me. I sipped on it and fuck. That’s right. I was never here so he never special ordered that whiskey… I stared at the whiskey in the glass and thought about how much of a shame it was. I looked back to Rei to see him studying me closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who sent you?” He questioned cautiously while still leaning in. His face had grown serious but he was still interested…. Good. I leaned over the bar and moved to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.” I teased. His smirk came back onto his face and I sat back down onto the stool while taking a sip of the whiskey. This is borderline sipping whiskey… I might just down it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you understand what the cherry is then?” He asked while eyeing me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I do Rei.” I told him before downing the rest of the drink. His eyes widened slightly before relaxing and his smirk turned to a devious grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we do know each other…” He contemplated. I traced my index finger around the glass and looked at him through my lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d remember me if we had met.” I used my most seductive tone before biting the corner of my bottom lip. I peered down at him while extending my neck. “Trust me…” Lust flickered in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is it a special order?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. There’s two special orders actually.” I smiled and turned my gaze down to glass where I continued to circle it with my index finger. “And one normal cherry.” He moved my hand and while holding mine as he poured me more whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can come by tomorrow. How big are they?” He questioned while putting out his cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One is big, the other two are relatively small. The big one is a special order.” I told him before taking a gulp of the whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can get pretty expensive…” He mused. “There are other methods of payment we can go over, if you're interested…” He bit his lip while looking at my breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Money isn’t an issue. Besides… The larger one is at the top of my upper thigh…” I teased before taking another gulp. “Up my skirt.” I winked and he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be able to give you a discount then.” He told me as I pulled out a wad of cash. I counted and placed an amount down on the bar; he raised his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I respect your work Rei.” I told him while finishing off the whiskey. He grinned as he collected the money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that.” He smirked while putting the money into his back pocket after having counted it. “What can I call you?” He raised his brow while he rested against the counter behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me birdie.” I smiled at the memories that he doesn’t have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well birdie…” He walked over around the bar and wrapped his arms around my upper body while resting his chin on my left shoulder. “Don’t look now but it seems you have a tail at your 7.” Fuck. That better not be Genma. I checked my periphery but saw it was just Kakashi, and he was being anything but subtle right now. I couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not my tail, that’s my shadow… He can be a little jealous sometimes…” I confessed with a smile. I felt him start to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you played me then?” He questioned as he walked back and behind the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not hard to do when I know your tastes and what gets you riled up.” I joked, but his expression grew serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He asked resting back against the counter with his arms folded up against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only what I just paid for. Nothing else.” I held up my hands as if to say truce. His eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your shadow is exAnbu, or is…” He shrugged. “Why should I trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know exactly who comes to this place and what kind of customers you have. If I truly intended to take you down, it’d be done by now.” I spoke with caution, trying to not create any more tension. He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I just need the tattoos because they’ll help me get what I’m really after. Also, he’s exAnbu… Not that that matters.” He looked up to meet my gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Tomorrow at 1PM. I assume your shadow will be joining us?” He questioned while leaning back in and pouring me some more whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think with the looks he’s giving you he’ll let you hike up my skirt without him being there?” I joked. He laughed a nice hearty laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right. So his name?” He asked while pouring a mug of beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scarecrow.” I answered while taking a gulp of my whiskey. He pushed the beer towards me and grabbed my hand to kiss the back of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now go take this beer over to him.” He told me while pouring me more whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I smiled while grabbing the drinks. I got up and walked over to the booth where Kakashi was at. I placed down the drinks and pushed the beer in front of him before sitting beside him. “You need to calm down. He thought you were tailing me, and you’re attracting the wrong kind of attention.” I told him in hushed tones as I looked around the room. I watched him from my periphery as he lowered his mask and chugged the beer. That’s… New… He took my glass and took a gulp of the whiskey before handing it back to me. “Better?” I asked looking at him now with my eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost.” He told me as his thumb traced my lips while his mask was still lowered. He breathed me into a kiss and licked my lower lip quickly to gain entry. I could taste the whiskey he had just drank on him as my tongue searched his mouth. My arm went around his neck while the other rested on his inner thigh. His hand went into my hair while the other went around the small of my back. He broke the kiss to start to trace kisses down my jaw. He tugged at my hair a little to expose my neck where he bit down and sucked. Hard. I stifled a moan and raised my hand a little further up his thigh before squeezing. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine while closing his eyes and humming. “Much better.” I bit my bottom lip to try and hide my devious grin. I slid up my hand further up his thigh and traced along his length that had yet to fully grow. He grabbed my wrist and opened his eyes filled with lust. “Later.” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hooked my leg over his and turned my body away from him to rest my head against his shoulder. I snatched my hand away to reach up to my drink while I retreated my free hand to his growing member. “Now.” I teased with my lips pressed up against the glass before taking a gulp. I started to trace my fingers along his shaft very lightly. Just as a lingering presence. His arm snaked around my waist as he grabbed my drink and downed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re leaving.” He ordered. I tightened my lips to prevent a smile and furrowed my brows before looking at him over my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” I turned my body more towards him a little so I could look at him head on. “Did… Did you just try to give your captain orders?” I teased so only he could hear me. His look of frustration washed away and he grew a sinister smile. He nosed his way to my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to put your subordinate in line…” His tone was playful as he traced his fore fingers down my jaw, to my neck. “Captain?” He drawled out the word as he traced his fingers from my neck down my chest and hooked onto my tank top between my cleavage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Now you want me to give you orders?” I questioned with my raised eyebrow. He pursed his lips before giving a small nod and his cheeks turned a little pink. I got up and started to walk away. When I turned around to see him still in the booth with his mouth slightly open, a little sad, and he was raising his mask over his face. I kept walking backward and waggled my finger signaling for him to follow me before twirling around and heading out of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I was out the bar doors I heard him jogging up behind me. Perfect. Just where I want him. When he caught up to me he reached over to place his hand on my shoulder but I bent down to reach for the pack of cigarettes in my boot. I pulled one out and rested it between my lips before putting the pack back. He reached out for my hand but I used one hand to grab the lighter and the other to block the wind while I lit the cigarette. I twisted the lighter in one hand and held the cigarette in my other while I turned around, walking backwards, facing Kakashi. “Oh I’m sorry…” I eyed him. “Didn’t see you there.” I teased with a smirk growing on my face. He pouted now, crossing his arms against his chest. A little too far for his liking, alright, I can reel it in some. I took a step forward before twirling and walking along side him, placing the lighter in my bra and moving my hand to his back pocket before taking a drag. He unfolded his arms and wrapped one around my shoulders as we made our way back to the inn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once back at the inn and up in our room I stood by the door with one arm under my chest holding to my other arm with my index finger at my lip. Contemplating; watching him. After removing my boots, I smiled and pushed him into the middle of the room. “Kneel.” I commanded, but he didn’t respond. I walked to his side and kicked at the back of his knees to make him kneel, moved towards his back, and just as he was about to try to get back up I pushed him down by his shoulders. I bent over now resting my forearms on his upper back and pressed my lips to his ear. “When your captain tells you to kneel… You kneel. Is that understood?” I spoke sternly. He didn’t respond so I laced my fingers in his hair and grabbed a fistful yanking it so he could see me now from the corner of his eye. “Did I stutter? I asked you a question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes captain.” His answer came out in the form of a moan. I let go of his hair and walked over to my backpack, looking through it. I managed to find a stray koshi-himo… That’ll have to do. I draped the koshi-himo around my neck and walked over to him to remove his shirt. His face was unreadable and I couldn’t tell if something was off or if it was part of the game. “Alright, pancakes.” I crouched down in front of him. “Is something bothering you?” His eye darted between mine and he started to rub his bicep. I placed my hand onto his face and smoothed my thumb against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. “Kakashi if you want me to do this, I need you to let me know what you do and don’t like…” His eyes fluttered open and his jaw clenched as he hesitated. “You can tell me…” I cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I didn’t like that you left like that… And that you wouldn’t let me touch you…” He admitted with his gaze on the floor. I kissed his forehead gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll keep that in mind.” I smiled as his eyes turned up to look at me. “How about we try the captain thing some other time?” I suggested. He half smiled before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can… Can we just cuddle?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” I gave him a quick peck before getting up and getting undressed while tossing the koshi-himo aside. From now on, do not use ignoring as a punishment for Kakashi. He’s probably still insecure about things between us… I guess I can’t really blame him… I got under the covers of the futon and nestled into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, almost as if he was afraid to let go. “I’m sorry about that. I hope you know it was just me testing it out for the dynamic of it all…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it… I just didn’t like it.” He commented while running his knuckles against my bare back. “I’d much rather feel your commanding presence… Not be ignored by it.” I nodded before placing a few kisses onto his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again. I promise.” I smiled against his chest, so he knew how I was feeling. I could feel the hum in his chest… The soothing rumbles…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. It was her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>When my eyes fluttered open and I saw the room of the inn, I felt a hand on my cheek and a thumb caressing it. I got curious… So I decided to pretend to be asleep for a little while longer and closed my eyes again. That same hand brushed my hair behind my ear and knuckles dragged down my neck. His fingertips traced along my shoulder down my curves before resting at my waist. After a moment his arm wrapped further around my waist and as he pulled me in he took a deep breath through his nose at my neck… Maybe breathing in my scent? I would’ve smiled… If I wasn’t pretending to be sleeping. I heard him shift positions and he removed his arm from around my waist and ran his knuckles delicately against my arm. His warmth felt like his arm might be by the top of my head. I felt him place a kiss on my cheek. “I love you.” He whispered. That’s the first time he’s said that here… I smiled. Fuck. “You know, if you want to pretend to be sleeping, you should add this little breathy quiet snore.” He teased while whispering in my ear. I bit my lip as my eyes fluttered open while the blood rushed to my cheeks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When my eyes fluttered open and I saw the room of the inn, I felt a hand on my cheek and a thumb caressing it. I got curious… So I decided to pretend to be asleep for a little while longer and closed my eyes again. That same hand brushed my hair behind my ear and knuckles dragged down my neck. His fingertips traced along my shoulder down my curves before resting at my waist. After a moment his arm wrapped further around my waist and as he pulled me in he took a deep breath through his nose at my neck… Maybe breathing in my scent? I would’ve smiled… If I wasn’t pretending to be sleeping. I heard him shift positions and he removed his arm from around my waist and ran his knuckles delicately against my arm. His warmth felt like his arm might be by the top of my head. I felt him place a kiss on my cheek. “I love you.” He whispered. That’s the first time he’s said that here… I smiled. Fuck. “You know, if you want to pretend to be sleeping, you should add this little breathy quiet snore.” He teased while whispering in my ear. I bit my lip as my eyes fluttered open while the blood rushed to my cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been up?” I whispered though I meant to ask normally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A while…” He hummed and I saw him resting his head on his palm just above my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just watched me?” I yawned while stretching my legs as far as they would reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think if I was assigned to watch over you for the rest of my life as a shinobi… I’d be ok with that.” He whispered while brushing at my hair with his fingers. I smiled, but it slowly turned into me crinkling my nose. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be so bored.” I countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not with you.” He informed me before pressing his face so it was millimeters away. “Wanna know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re full of secrets.” He whispered before pulling away. I grinned, but it faded as a thought made its way into my head. I grabbed at my hair and started playing with it, looking for split ends to pull at. “What?” He questioned with sudden monotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why has that never bothered you?” I wondered aloud while still looking at my hair. He pulled at my chin to try to get me to look at him. After letting out a sigh and dropping my hair, I turned my eyes to his single eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because everything you’ve told me so far, you either tell me as you remember, or whenever you’re ready to finally talk about it. You’ve never once lied to me… Though…” He looked away to the far wall. “I suppose I’d probably never know if you had…” He shook his head before turning to me again. “Whether it be here or out there… You’ve always been Kessho with me.” His words soothed something deep within me… He placed a kiss on my cheek and we smiled a dreamy smile at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 11:30. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” I sat up quickly. “The appointment is at 1, so if we want to eat beforehand we should probably head out now.” I told him as I scrambled to get up and get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, calm down. We have time.” Kakashi spoke while getting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! This is not something we can be late to. He’s already weary!” I warned while putting on the black pleated skirt. He laughed before placing a kiss on the top of my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing…” He placed a kiss on the top of my head and looked at me in the mirror while I did my makeup. “Captain.” He winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure we should be doing this?” He asked while standing guard as I picked the lock to Rei’s bar with a cigarette between my lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always ask me that every time I do this.” I told him before finally getting the door to open. I really need to practice my lockpicking. I am far too rusty. “The answer is always yes.” I answered before grabbing his arm and pulling him in, locking the door behind us. I continued to pull him along as he continued to hesitate, not liking the uncertainty of the situation. Which was fair I suppose… Rei was on high alert given everything that happened last night. I walked behind the bar and pulled up on the hidden door on the floor to then push Kakashi in before heading down myself. When I arrived Rei was waiting below with his arms crossed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m impressed. That was pretty quick lock picking scarecrow. Though… I suppose you must need the skill given you’re Anbu.” Rei was probing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ex-Anbu, and it wasn’t me, it was her.” He corrected while looking through Rei’s work. I folded my arms underneath my chest and rested my weight on one leg while raising an eyebrow at Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just full of surprises, birdie.” He smirked before letting it fade to then narrow his eyes. “I asked all my contacts about you and nobody has heard of you apart from you being a leaf shinobi who works in intelligence… I’m going to ask you again…” Kakashi approached me from behind and placed a hand on my shoulder while keeping his face close to mine. “Who told you about me, and what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go…” Kakashi whispered. I put my hand up to him to let him know to go back to perusing. I reached down for the pack of cigarettes in my boot and handed one to him before pulling another one out for myself. After putting the pack back in my boot, I pulled out the lighter, and lit them both for us. I stared him down as I took a drag while putting the lighter back in my bra. I placed an arm under my chest to grab onto my bicep as I exhaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Rei… The best I can do is tell you that we were lovers in another life.” I smirked. I wasn’t wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you do have finer taste in men.” He grew a smug look on his face while Kakashi scowled looking back at Rei over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down boy.” I told Kakashi with a stern tone. “He can also be a silver fox, so you better watch out.” I warned, turning to Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you aren’t here on official business?” Rei questioned with his eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly Rei.” I started as I sat down on the tattoo table and took a drag. “If my uncle wasn’t the head of intelligence, I’d probably be deemed a rogue shinobi right now.” I explained before shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really…?” He sat down on the stool and passed the ashtray, so I flicked the ashes off of my cigarette. I pulled out the seal for me to teleport items with, which now that I’ve seen it… Looks awfully similar to Lord Second’s seal… Hmmm… Minato must’ve figured it’d help to go with the original first to work with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes really. I know your family history Rei.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I know why you’re so cautious. My shadow will be the only one to know about this place. I want you safe.” I gave him a tight smile and the tightness he had in his muscles finally seemed to wash away. “Now do you want to do the honors? Or should I hike up my own skirt?” I questioned before taking the last drag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see just what you’ve got here…” He mumbled while grabbing the paper. “Woah.” His eyes widened as he took in the seal. “Fuck. So some sort of teleportation jutsu… Ok… This is going to take longer than I thought…” He mentioned while scratching his head, still looking at the seal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it was a big special order…” I raised my eyebrows at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but usually people just want something generic and I’ve premade some shapes for poking that make the process faster!” He argued. I couldn’t help but giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh your dad would be piiiiiiiiiissed if he knew you were taking the easy way.” I teased while continuing to giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how the fuck do you know that?!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, we used to be lovers in another life.” I smirked and waggled my brows. Ugh… This felt so familiar and enjoyable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so it was a longer term thing?” He questioned while leaning in now with his eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus! You have a lot of work to do.” I snapped my fingers at him and he shook his head before grabbing his ink to begin preparing. “And yes… Quite a few years actually.” I told him while watching Kakashi. He was still going through Rei’s work quietly, probably listening in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then, I had a thing for you, did I?” Rei asked while holding out the ink. I funneled the same amount of chakra as it took for last time, which admittedly, was a good chunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… You could say that.” I trailed off while Rei disinfected everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one?” He asked while pointing to my thighs. I pulled up the right side of my skirt while laying back on the table and cupped the area where the tattoo would go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right here.” I told him before taking a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep doing that because this is going to be a bitch.” He joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had worse.” I shrugged and he laughed while disinfecting my thigh. Kakashi started to make his way over while watching carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somehow I doubt that.” Rei commented while getting started with the process. Fuck this is going to be a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever have a tooth pulled with pliers right out of your mouth?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have?” He questioned with a joking tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I have… In that other life.” I nodded. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. “Danzo.” I answered the question that Kakashi wanted to ask. He nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… Intense…” Rei commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry pretty boy… But scarecrow and I are from the big leagues.” I joked while Rei huffed and Kakashi laughed. A few hours of small talk later and the tattoo was about two thirds of the way done. Rei had rolled away from it flexing his hand that was likely cramping up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry birdie… I’m out of practice doing freestyle work this big and I need to open up. This was a lot more than I bargained for…” Rei explained while grimacing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your dad wouldn’t be surprised.” I giggled. “He’d probably say that’s what you get for relying on those premade shapes.” Rei chuckled while cleaning his tools and storing the ink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right…” Rei trailed off while putting away his tools.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rei… Have you started studying the one hundred healings yet?” I questioned while propping myself up on my elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I was just starting to grasp it… Why?” He raised his eyebrow at me while he wiped off my thigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the other special order. In the form of a cherry blossom. On my shoulder blade. So I need you to finish studying up on it soon.” I instructed. He chuckled as he rolled back taking off his glove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who are you to give me orders?” He asked with his arms folded across his chest while rolling up to me. I slapped his face to then grab his chin and turn his head to me so I could stare him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that other life…” I used my most seductive tone before leaning in. “You used to call me mistress.” I pulled back and pushed his chin to the side. I then turned to Kakashi who looked at me with a raised brow, but offered his hand while I slid off the table. I took his hand and started to walk to the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo birdie.” Rei called out just as I had my foot on the first step. Perfect. I turned around with my eyebrow raised and Kakashi placed his hand on the small of my back. “Come back tomorrow right after breakfast to finish that tattoo of yours.” Rei instructed while brushing his fingers back through his shoulder length teal hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And…?” I lazily moved my index finger in circles to get him to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… I’ll have the hundred healings down before you leave town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” I was just about to turn around and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Rei?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you agree to hit me up when things end with you and silver fox.” Rei smirked and Kakashi bunched the tank I was wearing as his hand formed into a fist at the small of my back. I scoffed at the remark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humor me.” Rei’s smirk turned to a sly smile and I could see Kakashi’s jaw clenching under his mask in my periphery. I held my hand up as if indicating to stop. I let out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” I waved Rei off before turning around and climbing up the steps. I could hear Rei chuckling as I went while Kakashi followed closely behind. Once we walked out of the bar Kakashi pulled me to one of the side alleys and stepped me up against the wall before shoving his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” He questioned with his eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you, I don’t plan on leaving you… Are you planning on leaving me?” I countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’ve died on me once, and during the war there was a moment there where I was pretty certain you were dead only to come back and not have been dead. Do you plan on dying any time soon?” I asked, now raising my own eyebrows while resting against the wall behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” He grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what is it you’re worried about?” I questioned. He looked away to the street and shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just… I don’t like it.” He looked down and took a step closer so that one of his feet was between mine. When he looked up his eye darted between mine and I shot him a half smile. I placed my hand on his cheek which he leaned into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi… I’m getting three tattoos. The one on my thigh, the cherry blossom on my shoulder blade, and do you want to know what the third one is?” I smiled and he turned to kiss my palm through his mask in response. I pointed at my forearm where his drawing was with my free hand. “I’m getting that tattooed on my finger. You have nothing to worry about. Now let’s go get something to eat.” I moved my hand from his cheek to his hand. “Captain’s orders.” I told him before winking.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. I don’t give a fuck as long as I look sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I woke up the next morning in a certain mood and started to rub myself up against him. He inhaled deeply as he woke up, squeezing the arm he had around my waist tighter before beginning to place kisses down my neck. I continued with slow even motions, pushing back into him. His hand around my waist loosened to slide underneath my panties and he slid a finger down in my slit. I hooked my leg over his hip to give him more space while continuing my rhythmic motion. He started lightly touching my clit at which I ran my fingers into his hair while looking back, searching for his lips. Once his lips found mine he began his intense kiss while toying with me. After a moment or two like that I had had enough.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I woke up the next morning in a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood</span>
  </em>
  <span> and started to rub myself up against him. He inhaled deeply as he woke up, squeezing the arm he had around my waist tighter before beginning to place kisses down my neck. I continued with slow even motions, pushing back into him. His hand around my waist loosened to slide underneath my panties and he slid a finger down in my slit. I hooked my leg over his hip to give him more space while continuing my rhythmic motion. He started lightly touching my clit at which I ran my fingers into his hair while looking back, searching for his lips. Once his lips found mine he began his intense kiss while toying with me. After a moment or two like that I had had enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around, pushing him onto his back, got up and straddled him. My hands ran down his bare chest as he watched me with both eyes and heavy breaths as I continued to grind against him through my panties and his pants. This is far too much clothing… I crawled back and removed his pants and boxers. While watching him after they were removed, I took off the sweatshirt of his that I was wearing and tossed it aside. Crawling towards him, he leaned up on his elbow to watch me as I teased him with my breasts rubbing against his hardening length. I pulled back slowly with my upper body bent down while my bottom was up in the air and delicately grabbed on to his hardened girth. I licked it from base to tip, making sure to not take my eyes off of him as a smirk formed on my face. My tongue swirled around his tip before licking from the tip down to the bottom of the other side of his shaft. I continued to do so to ensure his length was completely slathered. Just as I started to toy with the tip and wrap my lips around it, I saw his hand go over my head. I quickly grabbed his forearm and twisted it away from me while crawling a step towards him. “I see… You think that because you’re getting all this pleasure, that you’re in charge… Is that it?” I purred with a devious grin widening on my face. His returned grip on my forearm loosened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My apologies… Captain…” He smirked as he placed his free hand onto his chest. I let go of his wrist and he returned to leaning on his elbow to watch me. I crawled back a step and pressed my lips up to his tip, but he smirked as he watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could slap that smirk off of your face.” I commented while my lips were brushing against his tip as I spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it.” He dared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said pancakes last time.” I reminded with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was with a crop, not a hand. Plus… After seeing you do it to Rei… I want it.” He shrugged before his smirk turned into a sinister smile. I crawled up to his face, placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. When I pulled away I made semblance of my about to slap his face, but I only lightly tapped it with my hand a couple times before letting it rest on his cheek again. His sinister smile faded and mine grew. I brought my lips close enough to his to brush against them without it being a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience…” I instructed before crawling back. When I got back to his length, I took it in whole, choking a little along the way, while he moaned in response as I felt it twitch in me. I bobbed my head up and down on my way up to removing it while making sure to suck extra hard at the tip. I watched him as he opened his eyes back up to watch me and I flicked his frenulum. Each time I did so, his girth twitched in my hand and his hips would jerk forward every so slightly in response. I loved it when his body had these involuntary responses to me. I went down again, consuming and taking in all of him. When I peeked up I could see his head rolled back as he moaned. He lifted his hips slightly, to which I pushed down on with both hands and used them to lift myself off of him. “I thought I was the eager one…” I teased as he lifted his head groaning at the lack of touch on his length. I straightened up to straddle him, rubbing his length between the folds of my slit. I pushed down at his shoulders so he was laying before me while my hands slowly traveled down gripping at his sides. Now it was time for me to enjoy myself a little. I started to rub against him, feeling his length being used to rub against my own bundle of nerves as I closed my eyes enjoying the sensations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I opened my eyes again, I could see him smirking again. I ran one of my hands up his chest and placed it delicately around his neck before squeezing tightly without stopping my hips from moving. “Wipe. That smirk. Off of your face.” I instructed through gritted teeth before moaning loudly. He resorted instead to biting his lip and I let go of my grip. “Good.” I cooed while leaning down to his ear. When I moved up, I pulled him into an effervescent kiss where our tongues could dance with each other while I continued to rest my hand on his neck. When I pulled away I started to bite and suck leaving marks everywhere I went. Along his neck, shoulders, and chest all while continuing to rub myself against him. Each time I would bite down, I could see him clench his fists, squeeze his eyes shut, and let out a deep, rumbling groan in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho-“ I stopped sucking and slapped his face, this time he lifted his head and growled in response and I held up my hand again as a warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain…” He sneered through gritted teeth. I lowered my hand grabbed his chin to raise his head up some. “Please… This is torture.” His tough demeanor washed away to a whimper. I leaned down with my lips against his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” I purred. I grabbed onto the koshi-himo that had been abandoned from the other night and used it to tie his wrists together above his head. I then spread my legs and lowered my ever growing heat onto his face, where he started to lap away at how extremely wet I was. I arched my back as I squeezed my breasts. It wasn’t going to take much, I was already so sensitive from rubbing myself on him. His tongue began to flick at my nub and I could feel my body tensing up as heat finished building up. Soon enough I was wrapped in my own ecstasy. He lapped more as I rode out my waves, before inserting his tongue into me to taste me. Once he did, he pulled away his tongue and stopped while waiting for me to remove myself. I ran my fingers in through his hair before grabbing a fist full and pushing him back into the pillow. “Did your captain order you to stop?” I questioned. He shook his head. “Use your words.” I teased using words he didn’t know he had spoken, against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No captain.” He answered. I let go of his hair and he returned to my sensitive and stimulated bundle, this time to start sucking on it. I threw my head back moaning loud exasperated moans, not really caring if the walls were thin. I clutched onto his tied wrists and squeezed as I felt heat building up again. Just as I started to feel muscles tense, I removed myself from over him and crawled back to insert myself into him. I started to bounce in and out of him and he finally matched my loud moans now that his length was no longer abandoned. I felt his girth filling me, stretching me, as I parted my legs when bottoming out to feel every last millimeter of him. I wanted it all inside of me. I continued thrusting him into me as I traced my hands up his chest resting both gently at his neck. I would occasionally tease a light grip and each time I did I could see his eyes glint expectantly. I could feel the heat building again, but this isn’t how I wanted to finish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stopped thrusting and grabbed his wrists, pulling them towards me so he was seated up. I continued to pull and helped him kneel in a raised position with his tied hands around behind me. I placed my hand on his cheek, which he leaned into with his jaw clenched, likely trying to hold back a smirk as he studied me. “Since you’ve been so good…” I spoke as I nosed my way around his face, just wanting to feel my skin against his and his hot breath against me. “I’m going to give you a little control…” I whispered. I pulled back to look at him while I cupped his face. He was trying so hard to smile. “You can smirk.” I purred, and that he did with a glow in his eyes. I lifted my calves tight so I could turn around with my back against his chest. I then slowly got on all fours with his tied wrists in front of my neck. He instinctively pushed up against my behind so I reached behind and guided his girth into me. As he went in deep he bent down over me pressing his chest against my back and I lowered until my face touched the floor. He rested his head on my upper back and hummed happily for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, captain… I won’t let you down.” He spoke with a voice lower than his usual self. He straightened out and pulled me by the neck with his wrists without warning before thrusting in and out at a steady already rapid pace. I steadied myself quickly, lifting myself with my palms on the ground as he used his forearms against my shoulders for leverage to get in deeper. He was already breathy and we were both over stimulated, so the heat between us rose quickly. Our moans were consuming us as curses were called out between our names. His pace grew quicker and harsher as I commanded him to. I ran my hand down to my bundle of nerves and quickly started to rub in circles. Kakashi placed his forearm onto my shoulder and his elbow started digging into my back as he used the slack from the koshi-himo around his wrists to choke me. His pace was as quick as he could go and we both soon reached our ecstasy as my walls clenched down around his length. He moved his forearm and did the jutsu to undo the koshi-himo around his wrists so he could pull out of me before he collapsed onto the futon behind. I crawled over to lay on my side beside him.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how was it?” I questioned. He got onto his side, facing me and pressed my face into his chest tightly before interlacing his legs through mine, contorting his body some as if he was trying to cradle me. His other arm was underneath his head which was just above mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good… But I don’t want to talk.” He spoke with his voice soft, much different from the depth there was to it moments before, so I nodded in response to try and give him what he needed. I wrapped one arm around his chest with my other under my own head as I nestled in a little further before letting my knuckles graze along his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a good while I pulled away slightly to look up to him. He gave me a soft smile and I traced his bottom lip with my thumb while my hand rested on his face. I touched my lips to his once kissing his bottom, then twice, switching now to his top lip. He wrapped his arm around me tight, pushing against my upper back and bringing me close. When I parted the kiss, he gave me his closed eyed smile before brushing some hair behind my ear. “We should probably get you to the shop, huh?” He asked and I nodded as he rested his hand in my hair. “Ok.” He kissed my forehead before we both pulled away to get up. I rummaged through the clothes I had brought but the only thing left that I hadn’t worn that would give easy access to my thigh would be the red silk kimono I brought. Well… I suppose I could make it work… And as an added bonus, I grabbed my red lace panties, and matching bra and put those on. Instead, to go with the aesthetic of Rei’s bar (and for ease of access to my thigh), I opted to bypass the usual undergarments that go with the traditional kimono attire. I fastened it rather loosely as to let some of the extra fabric hang and allow a little more breathing room around my chest before adding the obi. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair was a little frazzled, definitely looking of a mix between bed and sex hair. I patted any extremely out of the ordinary parts, but the overall look seemed fitting. I did my usual makeup for when I came to visit here and got up to turn to Kakashi. He started to gawk a little as he took me in. “You sure you want to go out like that?” He questioned with his eyebrow raised so high I thought it might fly off his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t like it?” I purred while I bit the corner of my lip and ran my finger down his bicep.  He smirked before placing a hand on my neck and up into my hair to pull me into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the kiss parted he leaned into my ear and whispered, “I want to take it off.” I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I bit my lip before staring into his eye now that he had pulled back. I held his hand and pulled him to the door before putting on my boots. “Boots to match?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and looking at me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I call it my ‘I don’t give a fuck as long as I look sexy’ look.” I told him smugly while straightening up and grabbing the pack along with the lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’d be much easier to call it ‘the Kessho’.” He held out his palms and feigned an amazed look at the last part. I chuckled before jabbing him lightly in the stomach as we made our way out to the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We got down to the basement and I sat up on the table while my stomach growled. Rei stopped cleaning his tools and looked at me. “I told you to come after you eat…” Rei warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we ate…” I teased before looking over to Kakashi. “It just wasn’t food.” I winked at Kakashi and I could see some blush peek out from underneath the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go get us some food.” Kakashi turned around and waved before heading out, wanting to avoid the commentary to come. I couldn’t help but chuckle as I heard him close the hidden door to the basement. I laid back on the table and removed the fabric of the kimono that was covering the tattoo. Rei delicately disinfected it and started to get to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tell me, how did we meet in this other life?” Rei questioned while furrowing his brows in concentration as he continued to stab me repetitively with those needles that I had forgotten how tediously painful they were over a long period of time like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed this tattoo.” I told him as if I were to shrug… But I can’t move… So I didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let me word this another way, how did we become lovers?” He smirked this time as he continued along with the stabbing. That was a more complicated answer… I contemplated while taking in a deep breath and letting out an equally deep sigh. “That heavy?” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I had heard this was a place where rogue shinobi go… So it was a gold mine for intel.” I started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you did come here to spy?” He stopped for a moment and peeked at me with his eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not this time.” I answered and he went back to the stabby stab. “In the other life, I realized that you were always listening in to things, so I… Seduced you…” I trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I was that naive?” He questioned with a doubting smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were horny teenagers and I’m good at what I do.” I corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh.” He nodded to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventually you saw through my disguises and deemed me the name birdie.” I continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fitting, you’re a little flighty.” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Afterwards, we just… Had fun.” I started reminiscing now, thinking back to when I used to visit Rei and sneak around the bar with him as a teenager. “We would occasionally sneak a bottle off and drink it down here while your dad was working upstairs.” I chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long did the fun last?” He questioned, bringing me out of my thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up until I met scarecrow pretty much.” I would’ve shrugged, but again… Can’t move. He stayed quiet and kept poking away at my skin, his face not giving much away or giving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long while he finally asked, “So he’s the one then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” I could feel the redness coming up to my cheeks. Just then Kakashi came into the basement with food. I watched as he came down the stairs with a wide grin on my face. As soon his face came into view, I could see him wearing the closed eyed smile I loved. I reached out my hand opening it and closing it, trying to get him to hold mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Birdie! No moving!” Rei warned after whacking me with the non-needle end of the stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” I grimaced as I watched Kakashi put the food on the counter before walking over to hold my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s coming along nicely.” Kakashi admired as he looked over to Rei’s continuous stabbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Rei mumbled, so I watched his face, but he seemed to me more in concentration than anything else. Kakashi stepped back so he could eat his food while I continued to be completely still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few hours and after having Kakashi feed me because I wasn’t allowed to move, Rei was finally done. Rei rolled back a little, admiring his work. “Alright, it’s done.” He took a deep breath and exhaled a large sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright time to test it.” I nodded at Rei while sitting up and stretching. I grabbed the pack of cigarettes I had brought and placed my seal onto them. I then tossed the pack of cigarettes to Rei, placed my hand on my thigh over the tattoo, and pulled upwards. Surely enough, there in between my hand and my thigh rested the pack of cigarettes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome…” Rei mumbled while staring at his thigh. “Mind if I?” Rei asked while grabbing his camera. I hesitated. I mean he’s not supposed to, but this is also an infinite Tsukuyomi dream… Fuck it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” I shrugged. “How’s the one hundred healings study coming along?” I questioned while I laid back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cracked it this morning.” Rei commented while standing up and taking pictures of my thigh/his work. “Turns out it needs to be something that symbolizes renewal and/or rebirth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually… That makes a lot of sense based on why you suggested it then when I asked how to make the cherry blossom special…” I pondered aloud while Rei looked through the photos he took on the camera. Rei shot me a confused look but I shook my head and waved him off. I turned with my back facing Rei, readjusted my kimono so it covered the thigh tattoo, and slid the right arm of my kimono exposing my shoulder, and with that, my chest down to where some of my lace bra was peeking out as my calves and boot covered feet hung from the tattoo table. I looked over my shoulder to see what Rei was doing, which was preparing the ink. I suddenly felt Kakashi’s thighs pressed against my knees and his hands resting on my hips. When I turned to face him, he had both eyes open. He was taking all of me in as he lowered his mask. He placed a hand at the nape of my neck and just as I thought he was leaning into my lips, he moved past them, to my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful…” He whispered. When he pulled away, his lips finally met mine briefly. After he was done, he pressed his forehead to mine and raised his mask before pulling away completely. Rei kicked at the floor to roll the stool to the front of me and held out the ink. I poured some of my chakra in, around the same I did in the outside world. When I finished Kakashi placed his hand over the ink and just as I was about to protest, he placed his hand over my mouth. “I want to.” He insisted. I smiled behind his hand and that’s when he put it down. I noticed Rei watching us closely before kicking at the ground to roll back behind us. Kakashi placed his hand on either side of me on the table and leaned in, getting close and intimate, but making semblance that he was watching Rei as he began working. I rested my head against his chest as Rei went along poking my back with needles… At least this one won’t take as long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… What exactly does this tattoo mean to the two of you?” Rei asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… Starting to get more perceptive?” I teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be perceptive if I want to.” I could hear Rei’s pouting in his tone, and I giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… It’s… We lost someone… A baby…” I answered before burying my face into Kakashi’s chest. I felt Kakashi place his hands onto my hips and kiss my neck through his mask. I moved my hand onto his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen… I’m really sorry about that… But I need you to not move.” Rei spoke with a soothing gentle tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry.” I chuckled nervously against Kakashi’s chest while I let Rei continue to work. I kept trying to stay absolutely still and surprisingly enough, so did Kakashi. It took about an hour or two to complete… But it felt nice to be able to move again. I pushed away at Kakashi’s chest for him to step back so I could stretch my arms and neck. When I finished I grabbed at the hem of Kakashi’s pants to pull him closer to me. I traced my hands along his skin tight shirt that covered his neck and pulled him in for a quick peck. After he pulled away, I noticed a smile behind his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s the normal one? Is it quick? Because I need to open up soon.” Rei commented. I turned around on the table dangling my calves off the side in front of Rei. He looked supremely exhausted. I’ll have to pay him more for this… I gave him a nice smile as I held out my forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want this big thing on the inside of my right middle finger, and a star right next to it.” I told him and he let out a sigh of relief before stretching his fingers and balling up his hands into fists a couple times. He then grabbed onto my right hand and sanitized the area before grabbing his tattoo gun this time to start working. It was done pretty quickly and pulled out my wad of cash from my boot to count out more money for Rei.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Rei asked with a raised brow as he started cleaning and putting away his materials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paying you the amount you deserve…” I explained while trying to hand him the money. He simply avoided taking it, so I tucked it into the back of his shirt. Rei quickly grabbed the money, and shoved it between the cleavage that was showing. Alright then… “I’ll see you some other time Rei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel free to come back anytime birdie.” He smiled as he continued to clean his tools thoroughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around and saw Kakashi eyeing daggers at Rei who couldn’t be bothered as Rei was too busy putting things away. I grabbed Kakashi’s hand and pulled him up the steps and into the bar. After closing the door behind me, I pulled Kakashi’s arm and placed him into a seat at the empty bar before heading to the cash register. I opened the cash register and put in the money that Rei wouldn’t take. Once I closed the register, I stood in front of Kakashi and leaned over while showing off my cleavage. “What would you like?” I questioned as I saw him smirk underneath his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.” He teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant to drink.” I pursed my lips to try and stop myself from smiling at his dumb joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how to make a grape cassis?” Kakashi asked. I grabbed a highball glass and poured some ice into it. I then grabbed the cassis liqueur bottle with one hand before tossing it into the other and pouring some into the glass. After placing the bottle back, I grabbed some water to pour in, then the bottle of syrup. I flipped the bottle of syrup upside down and poured some in before tossing it up and catching it on the back of my hand and smiling at Kakashi. He watched back with a lazy half lidded eye and his face resting on his fist. “Show off.” I chuckled and put the bottle back before finally topping off the drink with the grape juice. I grabbed a straw and passed it over to him and leaned in waiting to hear his thoughts. He lowered his mask and took a sip. “I’ve had better.” He commented. I narrowed my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm…” I grabbed a rocks glass and placed some ice in before pouring in some whiskey and taking a seat beside Kakashi. After taking a sip of the drink I peeked over at him from the corner of my eye. He looked… Happy. “So… Do you come here often?” I questioned while grazing my knee against his. I could see him smirk before he took a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really…” He commented before putting his arm around the back of my chair and leaning into my ear. “But I heard there was this gorgeous, slightly crazy looking, woman in a red kimono and I just had to come see her for myself.” I could feel him smile against my ear before pulling away and taking a sip of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So what’s the verdict?” I asked with curiosity. He looked up contemplating before placing his chin on his open palm and searching for my gaze. I turned my whole body towards him and finished off my whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll ever have a verdict. Seems there’s always more to figure out.” He spoke with a smile. He finished his drink, took my hand, and we made our way back to the inn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. The strongest mangekyo comes from a complete pair of eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>It had been a couple days since we left the town Rei’s bar was in. I was finishing putting on my freshly made Anbu gear and looked over at Kakashi who was staring at his mask. I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his hips, and rested my head against his back. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to…” I insisted.</p>
<p>“It’s just… I’m not sure I liked who I was when I wore this…” He whispered.</p>
<p>“The mask isn’t going to suddenly turn you back into that person.” I argued calmly.</p>
<p>“I know… I think… I’m going to leave it…” I heard the sound of the mask being placed on the dresser as I stared at the bed. I let go of him and he turned around. We lowered our masks and I pulled him into a nice, gentle, reassuring kiss. His hands rested at the small of my back while mines laced into his hair. When he parted the kiss, we raised our masks. I walked back to the bed and put on my owl mask and I shrouded us both as we made our way to the old Uchiha compound.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple days since we left the town Rei’s bar was in. I was finishing putting on my freshly made Anbu gear and looked over at Kakashi who was staring at his mask. I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his hips, and rested my head against his back. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to…” I insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… I’m not sure I liked who I was when I wore this…” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mask isn’t going to suddenly turn you back into that person.” I argued calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I think… I’m going to leave it…” I heard the sound of the mask being placed on the dresser as I stared at the bed. I let go of him and he turned around. We lowered our masks and I pulled him into a nice, gentle, reassuring kiss. His hands rested at the small of my back while mines laced into his hair. When he parted the kiss, we raised our masks. I walked back to the bed and put on my owl mask and I shrouded us both as we made our way to the old Uchiha compound. When we got there, it looked just as dreary and abandoned as I remembered it. Pots on porches with soil and nothing more than the occasional shriveled up twig inside. Cobwebs… Lots of cobwebs… Some houses had broken windows, others had some graffiti… It didn’t take us long to find the house where Itachi once lived. Once inside, I lead us up to the familiar room. The desk and bookcase were in the same place I remember them to be, with the room dusty and seemingly untouched. I made my way to the bookcase and found the same book to be missing, but I wanted to double check something first… After walking over to the desk, I crouched down in front of it and pulled out the floorboards I had pulled out from the outside. Hidden underneath were Itachi’s old Anbu things. Alright perfect. I walked over to the bookcase and grabbed one end before looking over to Kakashi who had been looking around the room himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me move this, please?” I asked. He came out from the closet and looked around the corner trying to find my voice. When he saw me on the other side, he grabbed the bookcase and pulled while I pushed. “Alright that’s good.” I instructed. I crouched down and pulled at the floorboards to find the research notebooks. After going through each I grabbed the one with the sharingan and placed my seal on it before teleporting it back to Kakashi’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Kakashi asked as he had stopped looking and was watching me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Itachi’s research on the Uchiha themselves. Seems he was mostly just trying to understand more about his sharingan, but it eventually turned into something else. I sent it back to your place.” I told him while getting up. He started to rub the back of his neck with one hand while he shoved the other into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You placed a seal to teleport things back to my place?” He questioned before clenching his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Why?” I asked with an awkward smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you put it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your desk.” I told him while walking over to him. “You’re being weird…” I poked his stomach and he removed the hand at his neck to shove it into his pocket. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t like clutter on my desk…” He grumbled. I chuckled with slight nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never complained about it before… I didn’t think it would be a big deal…” I told him while fiddling with my hair. “I’m sorry.” He wrapped his arms around my upper torso and let out a deep sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must really love you.” He let out a soft chuckle. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and squeezed tight while nuzzling my head into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to think so…” I cooed. “Can you summon Pakkun now?” I asked while pulling away to look up at him. He gave me a soft smile before letting go and stepping back to summon Pakkun onto the ground. Pakkun appeared and looked up to Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Boss. The Uchiha compound...? What are we doing here?” Pakkun asked before sniffing the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need you to track someone.” I instructed. Pakkun turned around to face me and tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s this boss? Don’t remember seeing her around.” Pakkun’s tone was a mixture of suspicion and curiosity while still managing to sound bored. Quite a talent really…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in charge.” I didn’t even need to look up at Kakashi to see that smirk of his. I crouched down in front of Pakkun and pet him below the chin, his favorite spot. He closed his eyes and leaned into the scratches as he enjoyed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like her.” Pakkun mentioned after I stopped with the scratches. I picked him up and held him out to sniff the bookcase. Pakkun leaned forward and began sniffing heavily. “Itachi’s the guy you’re after?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” I confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you two are going to be enough to handle him?” Pakkun questioned while I put him onto the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got it handled.” I assured. “Now, you got the scent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready when you are.” Pakkun confirmed. I glanced at Kakashi and he nodded at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let's move out.” I ordered while shrouding us all in invisibility and dispersing my own chakra. We then moved out with Pakkun leading us to Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much further?” I asked Pakkun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About one click up ahead to your eleven.” Pakkun mentioned offhandedly and I stopped dead while Kakahsi and Pakkun continued on ahead for a few branches before stopping. I folded my arms under my chest. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going in alone.” I warned as they jumped closer to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kakashi jumped closer to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, he’s reasonable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orders or not he still slaughtered his entire clan…” Kakashi was trying to reason but with a commanding tone. This must be what Kakashi feels like with me… I chuckled to myself. “This isn’t funny! This is serious.” His tone was a mixture of being stern with a little bit of whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be what you feel like whenever I protested or doubted your orders.” I teased before tensing with my fist clenching. “But you’re right, this is serious. You have your orders.” Kakashi’s jaw clenched down tightly but he didn’t protest. I pulled up my owl mask and pulled down on his neck to press foreheads with him. “I’ll be fine.” I reassured before pulling away. He unclenched his jaw and nodded before I headed off ahead. I enshrouded myself and dispersed my chakra as I flew past the trees headed towards Itachi. Once I got close, I slowed down to make sure I never made a noise as I approached a travelling Itachi. He was alone, seeming to be walking back from somewhere wearing his robe and straw hat with bells on it. I made a shadow clone and had the shadow clone drop down ahead before him, revealing myself. I opened my mind and used it to see everything the clone sees. His onyx eyes turned red as he revealed his sharingan. “I’m here as a friend. Not a foe.” I announced as he studied closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here then?” Itachi questioned cautiously as I made sure to not move a muscle so as to not trigger him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your help.” I spoke with an even tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I help you?” Itachi narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can show you what will become of your brother.” I offered. His eyes widened and then narrowed again at the word brother. He stood there in silence for a few moments, likely trying to make something of what I just said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know what you will tell me won’t be lies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I won’t tell you, I’ll show you.” He tilted his head to the side slightly and contemplated for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how do I know I won’t be placed under a genjutsu?” Itachi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The legendary Uchiha Itachi unable to see through a genjutsu…?” I almost teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoshin…?” His eyes were no longer narrowed. Well… I guess she wasn’t as careful about hiding herself… And Itachi isn’t that much younger than me. “Yeah… That’s where I know your voice… I haven’t seen you since I last saw you with Shisui…” Shisui… I took off my owl mask and pulled down my hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind showing me Shisui?” I asked, and his brows furrowed some. “I’m having trouble remembering certain things lately… I’ll explain soon.” He relaxed some and nodded. I placed my hand onto his forehead and he had  a surface memory of watching me with Shisui… I remember him now… I pulled away and stopped reading. When I did he relaxed. I guess he finally realized I’m not here to hurt him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how are you able to know what will become of my brother?” His head was fully tilted to the side now, almost lazily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard of the infinite Tsukuyomi?” I asked while sitting down on the ground cross legged. His brows raised before they furrowed. I’ll take that as a yes. “It’s happening now. Tobi, who you know as Madara, has succeeded.” Itachi removed his straw hat, and unbuttoned his cloak, and sat down on the ground before me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me.” Itachi ordered in the calm manner he usually speaks in, so I showed him. I showed him the events leading up to the war, the war itself, how the one in the orange mask was really Obito, how Madara used them like a pawn, and how the last thing I saw was the moon with sharingan markings on it. When I pulled away, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I see…” He stayed quiet for a long while, likely letting it all settle in. When he finally felt ready, he opened his eyes again and asked, “How can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to break out. You’re the person I trust to help me with this who’s also an Uchiha. You once mentioned to me that having a strong mangekyo sharingan was enough to break out of your Tsukuyomi…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think that will work here?” Itachi questioned while my real self went to go fetch Kakashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be worth a try… Unless there’s some reason why you think it wouldn’t?” I wondered aloud. Itachi contemplated for a moment before responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it would be possible if the eyes were strong enough… But where would you get eyes?” Itachi questioned before getting tense as someone approached. It was Kakashi, so I held up my fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with me. He’s helping me with things…” Confusion spread over Itachi’s face. “He’s from the super genjutsu, but he’s-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hatake.” Itachi nodded. “How did you get him to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows the truth.” I answered simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… So you know it too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I spied on Danzo for the hokage.” I explained while flattening my hand and signaling for Kakashi to come join us. Itachi nodded in understanding. “Speaking of where to get sharingan from, I’m not above stealing them from Danzo. They were never his to take in the first place.” Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose while looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The problem is the strongest mangekyo comes from a complete pair of eyes. One alone will not be sufficient.” Itachi explained before looking up at me. “I’m not sure you’ll be able to achieve what you want without the pair.” I sighed a short sigh as I tensed up. I could feel knots growing in my stomach as I started thinking about what else I could do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know who any of Danzo’s eyes belong to… Well, except that Danzo has one of Shisui’s eyes…” I shrugged before putting my face into my hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right… I had forgotten…” Itachi spoke and when I lifted my face he had a small smile on his face. “That could work…” He seemed to be talking more to himself at this point. “Do you think you can get Shisui’s eye from Danzo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…” I started laying out a plan in my head while Kakashi reached out and took my hand as he had sat down next to me. I had nearly forgotten he was there, but just his hand holding mine brought me comfort, and the confidence I needed to say, “Yes. I can manage.” I felt Kakashi’s hand squeeze at mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can get Shisui’s eye, I have his other eye. I’ll give them both to you and help you train them, but… I need to see what becomes of my brother.” Itachi was trying his best to hold back his emotions now. I placed my hand on his forehead and showed him all of Sasuke’s journey, at least everything I saw of it… Ending with him, Naruto, and Sakura atop their summons. When I opened my eyes and pulled away, a small smile donned his face. “Thank you.” I smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help Itachi… Is there anything I should do when I take the eye?” I questioned while getting back up. Itachi got up himself, put on his robe and straw hat before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll want to put in saline solution.” Itachi mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, to make sure it retains its moisture.” I nodded in agreement. “I’ll find you when I have it… Though expect it soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave a crow with you instead. It will let me know when you have it and take you to me.” He insisted and I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure that people won’t recognize it’s yours?” I asked with an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re doubting the legendary Uchiha Itachi?” He let out a single chuckle before calling out on one of his crows that ended up landing on my shoulder. “I’ll exchange your eyes for them when we have both… You’ll need to rest your eyes for about a month.” Itachi turned to Kakashi now, acknowledging him truly for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of her during that time.” Kakashi nodded to Itachi while I grabbed hold of Kakashi’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once the eyes have rested… You’ll need to train and get used to the chakra toll it will take on you.” Itachi warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have great chakra control… I’ll be sure to make the most of it and use it to the fullest extent.” I felt so much more at ease now that I had a plan in place. “Thank you again Itachi.” Itachi nodded and started to walk past us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon.” He waved us off as he headed in the direction of my real self. I merged with the clone as I watched Itachi walk off. Once he was out of sight, I released my jutsu and made myself known to Kakashi who quickly joined me in the trees. I started to make my way back to the leaf with him following alongside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho… Are you sure you’ll be able to get Danzo’s eye?” Kakashi questioned with worry all across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’ll be fine. I used to work in the root to spy on Danzo. I’ve also snuck into the foundation many times before and never got caught. Honestly the main issue is not knowing when Danzo will actually be there.” I explained. “Besides…” I looked at him and half smiled though he couldn’t see it. “I have to get back to you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Kakashi’s voice turned to a whisper, “I’m right here.” He stopped on a branch suddenly and gripped onto his bicep. I need to stop putting my foot in my mouth. I rushed over to him and lifted my owl mask before placing my hand on his face to look into his eye. He looked so hurt… And I did that to him… Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi… That’s not what I meant… I mean…” Fuck how do I explain this better?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if…” He hesitated before trailing off. “What if when you escape, I’m just left here all alone…? What if Inoshin suddenly wakes up and runs back to Genma? What if-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” I tried bringing him out of the spiral he was going down. “I… I honestly don’t know… I do know that I’m here now… And that’s what I can give you…” I dropped my hand and looked to the branch we were standing on. “If that’s not enough… I understand, I… I can find another way…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” He lifted my chin to meet his gaze as his eye darted between mine. “I want to help, it's just… I’m scared Kessho…” It was odd that he was looking at me in the eyes while telling me this, but maybe he’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid. I hugged him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am too… What if this doesn’t work… What if I don’t ever get out? What will happen to my kids?” My thoughts started to race themselves. “I-I don’t want to lose another baby…” I could feel my breathing getting rushed as I trailed off. Knots started to form into my stomach at the thought of never getting out of here and losing these two babies all over again. A lump was forming in my throat as tears welled up and I suddenly felt him squeeze me tight with his arms wrapped around me. He kissed the top of my head before running one of his hands up and down my back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t.” He sounded much more sure of himself now. “I won’t let it happen… We’ll break you out.” So much more determined… And I was so thankful... He parted the hug and I started to feel myself calm down. Once I was ready we started to make our way back to the leaf once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’ve got this alone?” Kakashi asked for something like the 20</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I groaned. “The hyuga has the shift now and he never looks up, only straight ahead. He’s always too busy trying to see straight past instead of up above him. I can sneak in fine as long as I stick to the ceiling of the entry. I’ve done it before.” I placed my hand on Kakashi’s shoulders to square him before bringing both up to his face and staring into his eye. “I’ve got this.” I reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright so you’ve told me the plan to get it, what about the escape?” Kakashi questioned. I took his hand and placed his palm facing up towards him where it contained my seal. He finally relaxed some and smiled. “Right. Clever.” I pulled his face towards me and pulled him into a quick kiss before pulling up my mask and my hood. I crouched on the window sill and put on my owl mask before stealing one last glance at him. “Stay safe.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I headed out and made my way to the foundation making sure to come up from behind the entry point. Once I was at the roof of the building looking down where the entry was, I scaled down the front of the building staying as close to the walls as I could. When I approached the guards hidden away behind the concealment barrier I slowed my crawl to ensure silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My cousin’s out fighting rouge shinobi, and what do I get? Guard duty.” The Hyuga guard complained to the other as they used their byakugan to stare deep ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After managing to snake my way past the guards, I snuck into the foundation while clinging along the walls and pipes making my way to the main hallway. The hallway was rather narrow and why on Earth are there so many tall people in the Anbu??? I pressed my body as much as I could against the ceiling as I continued to crawl through the hall. Fuck. Someone’s hair brushed up against my back. I scurried a little ahead and to the side as I narrowly escaped a kunai thrown at the ceiling by a taller burly Anbu agent with a bear mask. I stopped breathing and stayed completely still as he approached to remove the kunai. It’s so hard to read these people in their masks... His hand wrapped around the handle of the kunai and hesitated. After another moment, he pulled out the kunai as someone asked them about what was up with them. When they put the kunai away, they said it was nothing and walked away with them. I started breathing again, making sure to take quiet breaths, keeping noise to a minimum. I continued on to Danzo’s office stopping by the door, waiting for someone to open it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I watched as Anbu agents walked up and down the hall with their masks. After a bear, cat, hound, hawk, weasel, and wolf passed by the door in the hall, a fox walked into the door and I followed in behind them. I crawled along the ceiling behind Danzo, who thankfully was there, and waited some more. Waiting, waiting, waiting. These types of missions were usually the most boring, but as a result were usually the least dangerous… Even if I technically was sneaking into some place with maximum security.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pulled out one of my senbon and eyed Danzo’s neck as the woman with black hair in a ponytail that hid behind the fox mask walked out. I quickly threw the senbon to the an mian point and he quickly fell asleep. After dropping down from the ceiling I summoned a spoon, gloves, and the container with the saline. There were so many bandages to unwrap and I need to do this quickly… Pulling out another senbon, I used it to cut away at the bandages wrapped around his face. After putting on the gloves, I started to pull apart his eyelid; I used the spoon to scoop out his eyeball carefully. Once I had the eyeball in my hand, I summoned the surgical tool to cut at the optical nerve and place the eyeball into the saline solution. After sending all the tools, eyeball, and gloves back to Kakashi’s, I stood behind Danzo, pulled out the senbon, and teleported back to Kakashi’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I put the senbon back in the pouch against my breast. I took a deep breath and placed both hands on the counter before me in the kitchen as I finally took in a deep breath and exhaled a large sigh. I did it. Nearly got caught… But managed it with a clean getaway. Never seen or heard. Kakashi’s arms wrapped around me and as I inhaled again I got a whiff of the smell of tonkatsu being made behind me. His face nuzzled into the crook of my neck as I let out a happy hum. “Thank you for making my favorite…” I whispered. “I’m going to go change quickly… There might be a bit of a stir and I want to be out of this by then.” He nodded against my neck and let me go. When I moved from the counter I saw him return to cooking. I walked over to the bedroom and grabbed the eye, gloves, and everything else I teleported from his desk. Crawling towards the bed, I reached under and pulled on one of the floorboards. I put everything in there that I had teleported. I started to undress still seated on the floor so I could store everything in there. After putting the floorboard back, I walked over to the dresser, put on some panties, and put on the sweatshirt I loved so much. I walked out to the living room to see Kakashi placing our lunch on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanting to spend the rest of the day in?” He asked while ogling my legs and I nodded with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I could use some relaxing…” I chuckled as I sat down at the table while he grabbed the veggies to bring them over. He smiled his dumb closed eyed smile while taking a seat at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that sounds wonderful.” He mentioned while passing me some chopsticks. We started eating only to be interrupted by a knocking at the door. Kakashi rushed to the bedroom to go put on a skin tight shirt and I rushed over to go put on pants. Once we were both clothed, he answered the door to be greeted by an Anbu agent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a jonin meeting now. Both of your presences are required before Lord Third.” The Anbu agent stated before disappearing. My stomach growled and I let out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be here when we get back.” He reassured before closing the door. I headed over to grab the dreaded flak jacket and my headband. I put my hair into the Yamanaka ponytail and put on my clunky sandals while Kakashi finished getting dressed and we both headed out to the jonin meeting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. What happened to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>When we got to the room where the meeting was to be held Genma was already there seated towards the front. Guy was seated nearby and called out to Kakashi. Kakashi headed towards Guy without thinking while I hung out and sat in the back. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to me and gave me an apologetic look, so I returned a small smile. Inoichi started a mind transmission with me as he stood beside the far wall.</p>
<p>Was it you? Inoichi questioned.</p>
<p>What happens if it was? I countered. In my periphery I could see his brow furrow as he went into deep thought.</p>
<p>You left no trace… Just lay low. He instructed.</p>
<p>I never leave a trace and I always lay low. This was necessary. I confirmed, he nodded and I could feel his presence leave my mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When we got to the room where the meeting was to be held Genma was already there seated towards the front. Guy was seated nearby and called out to Kakashi. Kakashi headed towards Guy without thinking while I hung out and sat in the back. Kakashi looked over his shoulder to me and gave me an apologetic look, so I returned a small smile. Inoichi started a mind transmission with me as he stood beside the far wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inoichi questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What happens if it was?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I countered. In my periphery I could see his brow furrow as he went into deep thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You left no trace… Just lay low.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I never leave a trace and I always lay low. This was necessary. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I confirmed, he nodded and I could feel his presence leave my mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting started with the announcement that someone attacked Danzo. They kept the attack itself vague. That’s convenient… Sure leave out the part where they stole Shisui’s eye… The one Danzo himself stole from Shisui. I made sure to maintain a deadpan face throughout the entire meeting despite the rage and hypocrisy of this entire meeting. I mean how stupid is it to hold a meeting in outrage over someone stealing something that had been stolen in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were placing jonin on high alert and lessening missions outside to make sure that we have more jonin in the village.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi, do me a favor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I asked while starting the mind transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask them if anyone else got injured during the attacks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I urged, while Lord Third continued to discuss assignments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t normally speak out… Is this an order? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I still think you’d find it suspicious that they want tighter security because they think they’ll be another attack despite this being a, clearly, targeted attack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes but, that will attract unwanted attention to myself. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You only need to ask the initial question. Someone else will take over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I encouraged before ending the transmission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were there any other injuries?” Kakashi questioned aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thankfully… This seems to have been a targeted attack.” Lord Third explained. Murmurs filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many people infiltrated?” Someone who I didn’t recognize asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just one, as far as we know.” Danzo spoke up for the first time and more murmurs filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then how do we know there will be more targeted attacks?” Someone asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were they after?” Someone else questioned just as quickly. Unrest consumed the room and Danzo looked frustrated and angry. Good. Serves the bastard right. Lord Third started to yell out to command order of the room. Once he had everyone’s attention, he continued going over assignments and shift changes, which I continued to tune out. Once the meeting was over, everyone started to make their way out while I stayed seated. Genma saw me and crouched down next to me. Great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoshin…” He placed one hand on my shoulder and the other onto my cheek which I turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not in front of Lord Third, please?” I pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then talk to me… Please…” Genma begged, but I still had my face turned away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Genma… I don’t have anything left to say…” I finally looked into his eyes and they were so heartbroken… Why did I look? I got up and pulled him out into the hall and then into a private room. I rested up against the wall with my arms folded under my chest. He started to try to get close but I pushed him back and kept him at arm’s length… Literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kids miss you.” He mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you to take care of them.” I shrugged. The colder I keep this, the better he has a chance of understanding this is it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should come by to see them.” He suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I’m only here for a couple days before leaving again… I won’t be able to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inoshin please… I’m sure Inoichi can find someone else to do this…” Genma begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the only one that can do this. We’re done here. I’d also appreciate it if you’d stop making a scene about this every chance you get.” I told him sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to you? You used to be so sweet and caring…” Genma whispered while shaking his head and turning his gaze to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what happened. Point is something did. You need to move on.” I answered before leaving the room Kakashi was down the hall standing against the wall while reading his book. As I approached he gave a soft smile behind his mask while I heard Genma come out from the room behind me. Kakashi’s jaw clenched as he turned to start walking next to me. I walked outside the building with him at my side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once outside and far away from the Hokage’s building, he spoke, “What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just spoke with him, trying to get him to move on. That’s all…” I explained. “You have nothing to worry about…” He nodded. “I’ll meet you there in a few.” I told him before continuing on walking as I heard Kakashi go up the steps to his apartment. I wandered aimlessly for a bit before slipping into an alley to then use the flying raijin to teleport to Kakashi. He was already seated eating at the table when I came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry… I was really hungry.” He smiled a closed eyed smile while rubbing the back of his neck. I started to undo my flak jacket and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” I assured while taking off my shoes and tossing them by the door. After pulling down my pants and taking them off I sat down with him so we could eat lunch together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was smart… Creating doubt and suspicion of Danzo from the jonin… To keep them from looking too closely…” Kakashi commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be a smart Captain too.” I teased while placing some veggies onto my plate. I grabbed a bite of the fish with a bite of rice. “I love your cooking…” He bumped his elbow with mine while taking his own bite of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love these little things…” He whispered while looking down at our elbows. I leaned my head on his shoulder for a moment while taking the next bite of food. “How long do you think before we see Itachi again?” He wondered aloud. I lifted my head off of his shoulder to watch his face and saw that he was trying to keep his face unreadable… But I knew him well enough to know that meant he was nervous for me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably going to need to head out tomorrow.” I told him while placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. His face snapped to look at me, his eye watching me all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I have to train the kids tomorrow…” He mentioned while referring to his students with a hesitant tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” I reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t want you to go alone.” He regained composure and was speaking sternly. I breathed in deeply and let out a sigh before taking another bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, I need Itachi’s help. If he’s going to do things tomorrow, then I need to see him tomorrow.” I murmured. His body tensed up and he clenched the chopsticks in his hand tightly. “Look, if you want, write a note, give it to Itachi’s crow, and ask him then. We can’t wait forever though…” I warned. His muscles relaxed and after another moment he nodded. When we finished up eating, I collected the dishes and washed them while Kakashi wrote Itachi the letter to hand off to the crow. The rest of the night was spent quietly inside while we watched a movie and I fell asleep during it at some point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up on the bed alone to find a letter on the nightstand.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>My dearest Kessho,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I didn’t want to wake you, but I have to go train my students. I’ll be back tonight. Please, at least don’t leave to see Itachi without telling me… Feel free to help yourself to anything you need… This is </span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span>our</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span> home after all 😊. I know this might sound selfish, but… I’m glad you’re here with me Kessho… Even if it is like this…</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I’ll see you soon,</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Love Kakashi</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He was always better admitting things in his letters… I walked into the living room to see some breakfast waiting for me on the dining table. I smiled to myself as I walked over to eat breakfast. After cleaning the dishes, I curled up onto the couch reading a random shinobi book I found on one of Kakashi’s shelves. When my stomach started to growl, I walked over to the kitchen and looked into the fridge to see what I could make. Onion, pork, potatoes, some other veggies… I guess I’ll make some nikujaga. Just as I was leaving the food to stew in the pot, I saw Itachi’s crow land onto the railing of the balcony. I opened the door and walked out to it, to see there was a letter attached to it’s foot. When I pulled it out to read it, I saw that Itachi had agreed to wait until Kakashi was free, which would be the day after tomorrow. In addition, the letter also had the location and time to meet written in a numerical code based on the notebook of sharingan research I had of Itachi’s. By the time I deciphered the letter and finished reading it at Kakashi’s desk in his room, I heard Kakashi come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho?” He called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In here!” I yelled. I heard the footsteps move further away and the lid on the pot lift up in the kitchen. I stored Itachi’s notebook under the false bottom in one of Kakashi’s desk drawers as I heard his footsteps approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He responded?” He asked and I nodded in response. When I showed him the deciphered letter I heard him let out a small sigh of relief. “The nikujaga smells good.” He mentioned while kissing my cheek. “I’m going to hop in the shower really quick before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” I looked over my shoulder and smiled. When I got up, I checked the nikujaga to see if it was done. I started serving the food and we had another quiet night in while planning our meetup with Itachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, how long do I need to wear these bandages?” I questioned Itachi in disbelief while Itachi let out a single chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For about a month. Same as I said a minute ago.” Itachi said while finishing the wrapping around my head. “Make sure to not open your eyes, and be careful with the bandages when you shower. Kakashi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to need your help… A lot of it. I’m assuming she’s staying with you? I can’t help her myself…” Itachi spoke while trailing off at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got this covered.” Kakashi mentioned as I heard clothes ruffle. Maybe Kakashi put his hand on Itachi’s shoulder or something? It’s weird not being able to read people now… This will take some getting used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll contact you again in a month, and I’ll have a crow stop by occasionally.” Itachi spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too frequently. I don’t want Danzo to get suspicious with the heightened security in the meantime. I’ve quelled things some, but I’d rather play it safe given my… State…” I warned while fiddling with my hair. I felt someone grab my hand and clasp it, interlocking fingers. Kakashi… I assume from the fingerless gloves. His thumb brushed the back of my hand gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” I heard Itachi say while Kakashi pulled my hand to help me up. I stumbled into his chest… This was going to take some getting used to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you.” He cooed as he grabbed the forearm of my other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I need to go. I’ll start training you in a month after the bandages come off.” Itachi spoke while I heard, presumably, his footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should head out…” Kakashi whispered. “Get onto my back.” He ordered while I felt him turn around underneath my hands that he had placed against him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped up while wrapping my legs around his hips. His hands wrapped around my thighs and I shrouded us both in invisibility. “I’m probably going to have to go back to doing missions and teaching the kids.” He mentioned. “I’ll leave you with the ninken… They can take shifts being your seeing eye dogs.” He finished with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh they’re going to loooove that.” I responded sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they liked you a lot from what I saw. I’m sure they’ll grow to be fine with it in time.” He mentioned and I laid my head against his back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Kakashi…” I whispered. “For everything…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up… Well… I think I woke up… I can’t really open my eyes, but it doesn’t feel like I’m dreaming… I could feel Kakashi’s… Well I think it’s Kakashi… Fuck I don’t like this… I started breathing heavily and knots in my stomach started to form. “Ka-Kakashi?” I called out while grabbing the hand around my waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” I heard a humming behind me and I rolled over onto my other side. I reached out tracing up his arm with my hand, finding his face, and moving to his left eye to feel the scar. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. He took the hand that I felt his face with and kissed the inside of my palm. “You ok?” He wondered with a mumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I just… Needed to place myself…” I replied after breathing in through my nose and exhaling through my mouth. His forehead was suddenly against mine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here…” His hand was on my cheek with his thumb moving up and down against it in a soothing motion. Soft lips pressed against mine and I reached out carefully to lace my fingers into his hair as I leaned into the kiss. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him as I hitched my leg up around his hip. The morning wood he donned pressed between my thighs while I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away suddenly and stopped the kiss. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to…” He sounded… Concerned?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-? When have I ever </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> wanted to?” I tried to furrow my brows but the bandages were covering them and holding them in place. I heard him chuckle and discerned a smile as he placed a kiss on my cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure… I mean, things might be different now that you can’t really see…” His tone was a little more serious again. I pulled his face closer to mine to press my lips against his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll feel more pleasure and be more sensitive.” I purred. He placed kisses against my neck, nibbling and sucking as he went along while wrapping his arm around my waist again and pulling me closer to him. I tightened my leg around his and I could feel him start to grind his girth into me through the layers of clothing. While nothing in particular felt heightened, it was a lot easier to focus on the pleasure I was feeling from the attention I was receiving from him. “Kakashiiii…” I moaned out. He gently flipped me over to straddle me while pulling at the hem of the sweatshirt I slept in. I sat up as he helped me pull it off. I could feel his lips pressing softly starting at one nipple before moving to the other. His teeth grazed my right nipple while his hand groped the left and I ran one of my hands through his hair and the other balled at the sheets. He started to suck at the nipple while pinching the other between his fingers, causing me to arch my back in pleasure. I tugged back on his hair and pulled to bring his face back to my lips, which he made sure to do without letting me do something strange like kiss an eyeball along the way. When I was able to deepen the kiss, I wrapped my legs around him and felt his length line up and press against my entrance only to be denied entry from all the clothing in the way. I couldn’t help but let out a whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always. So. Impatient.” Kakashi spoke between kisses. I noticed his presence pulling away as I heard the sound of cloth ruffling. After a moment or two, I felt bare legs straddling me on either side of my hips as they started to move upwards towards my waist, then around my chest. His hand went under my head and cradled it while pulling it up gently, where I then perceived the tip of his girth at my lips. “Isn’t this what you want?” He questioned in almost a daring whisper. I propped myself up with one of my elbows and used my free hand to wrap around his shaft. My tongue swirled around his tip before I started licking from the bottom of his shaft to the tip, trying to slather all of it before moving back to the tip. Once it felt sufficiently lubricated, I started to suck on the tip, moving some of his length into my mouth while also rubbing his shaft. Each time I took more and more of his length into my mouth, trying to go slow and enjoy hearing him moan. I kept going like this until I started to choke a little. That’s when I pulled back and flicked my tongue against his frenulum, feeling his girth twitch in my hand. When I started to suck on the tip again, he suddenly placed both hands on either side of my head and started to thrust himself vigorously into my mouth stopping when his length was entirely inside and my throat closing around him. After holding himself like that for a minute, he removed himself completely. He let go of my head and I fell back against the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt his legs move back, lower and lower until they were past my hips. He used one of his knees, placing it between my legs, to spread them apart. One of his fingers moved my panty to the side before he ran the finger between my folds starting from my entrance up before disappearing. “So wet… And you taste divine…” He murmured. I couldn’t feel his legs anymore… Hands ran up between my thighs before reaching for my underwear and removing them. I felt either of his thumbs pull my lower lips apart to then have his tongue lap from bottom to top a few times before his tongue began to swirl around the bundle of nerves at the top. My breathing was starting to grow heavy as I grabbed at the sheets. His teeth grazed at the nub before he latched down and sucked on it while also flicking it with his tongue. He held that position before moving one of his hands to plunge two fingers into me. I yelled out his name and started to feel lightheaded while the heat quickly built. His two fingers were thrusting into me at a dizzying pace as I felt myself tense up while I arched my back and held my breath, trying to make the pleasure build and last for as long as I could. A moment later I could feel my body start to convulse as I moaned out his name finally reaching my pleasure. His pace slowed as I rode out everything and I felt his other hand reach out to me on my stomach. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly as his head left my core. His free hand went to lift up my leg and rest it against his chest. He let go of my hand, but I left it there… Hoping he’d return to hold it soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt the tip of his length rubbing along between my folds before slowly pushing into me. After a thrust or two, his hand returned to grip tightly onto mine while his other arm wrapped around my leg that was pressed against his chest. He started to thrust into me with a steady pace and I felt his girth stretching me and making me feel so full. Pulling on my leg a little, to raise me up a little more, he was able to go even deeper as he quickened his pace. He placed a kiss onto my ankle and left his lips pressed there as I felt his hot breath between grunts. I was starting to feel lightheaded again as my breaths grew labored, my heart was racing, and my muscles were tensing. I started to pull on his hand in time with his thrusts, to try and get him deeper into me while letting out prolonged moans. I had to stop as his pace grew quicker, but more messy and desperate while our heat built.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi…” I whispered as I pulled at his hand, trying to bring him closer to me. He let go off my hand and I could feel him bend over as his chest pushed against my leg. Slowly, my foot was near my ear… Good to know I can bend like that… His cheek was pressed against mine and he was placing soft kisses along my shoulder while I clawed at his back. I felt myself nearing, so I clenched my walls against his girth and turned my face, using my lips to search for his so I could silence his groan. Once his lips found mine, he reached to hold my face and give one final, hard thrust, to have us both reach simultaneously. After adding a few more hard thrusts to ride it out, I felt the pillow dip as he pushed himself up and moved my leg so it wasn’t pressed up against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed dipped some as he laid back down next to me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it before holding it against his chest as we caught our breaths. I heard the sheets ruffle and felt him roll on his side while still holding my hand against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you can’t see, but can you pretend to look at me?” He chuckled. I rolled on my side to face him while smiling and resting my head onto my arm. He placed a hand onto my cheek and pressed his forehead to mine. “I love you Kessho…” I placed my hand on his to trace it back to his shoulder and up to his neck to then pull him into a sweet kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” I cooed after the kiss parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go make breakfast. I’ll stop by for lunch today too, ok?” He sounded slightly concerned, and a little hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Kakashi.” I reassured. I felt the bed move in a way that let me know he was getting out of the bed. After laying down for a moment, I walked over to the bathroom by feeling my way around. I’m lucky the layout of the apartment is the same, and I still remember it so well… I started to take off the bandages while leaving the pads taped to my eyes there so I could hop into the shower. After showering and making sure to take extra care to not wet my eyes or the pads covering them, I hopped out and dried myself… Clothes… Those might be a little harder to discern. “Kakashi!” I called out. Footsteps rushed towards me stopping near where the door should be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” He sounded terrified and I felt his hands on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine… I just need help finding some clothes…” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” He let out a loud sigh and his hands left my face. His footsteps sounded like they were getting further… A bag, probably my duffle bag that I really should've unpacked by now, ruffled… Footsteps approached again as I waited. He handed me some underwear, which I put on while leaning against the wall. He then handed me a bra, which I put on. “Hold out your arms.” He ordered, and I did as he instructed. Silk was being placed onto my arm… A kimono… Of course that’s what he’d choose. After adjusting the kimono appropriately, he tied it with the cord to hold it down. Then he added the obi while taking a while to tie the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you’d choose a kimono…” I teased. He traced his hand around my waist as he walked in front of me to then place a kiss on my forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful.” He spoke while grabbing my hand to lead me to the dining table. I sat down and felt for the chop sticks. I stuck my  finger into each of the bowls. One was rice, the other seemed to be miso soup. I felt around some more and found the spoon to take a sip. Yup miso soup. I heard Kakashi get up while I continued to try to eat. When Kakashi came back I heard him grumbling but I couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. He suddenly snatched the chopsticks from my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” I whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re spilling food everywhere.” He muttered under his breath. I heard him sigh before hearing dishes clank. “Maybe I should stay home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, no. I need to learn to do this on my own.” I insisted. “Yes I’m going to make messes, and I’ll try my best to clean them up as I make them, but I need to learn how to do this on my own. You have shit to do.” I heard him let out another sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right… I just… I don’t like food spilt everywhere.” He whined. I felt on the table, but I couldn’t find him, so I reached out to him. I found his shoulder and traced down to his hand that was holding my chopsticks. So I rested my hand on his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand… Please just… Be patient with me.” I pleaded. Soft lips pressed onto my cheek and he placed my chopsticks back into my hand. We continued to eat in silence with the exception of his occasional grumbling to himself. I helped him with the dishes by drying them and then placing them onto the counter, which I seemed to do pretty well with given the lack of grumbling I heard there. He kissed the top of my head and said his goodbyes before I heard him leave by the sound of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… Now what…? I guess… Well there’s the cherry blossom tattoo. I guess I can siphon chakra into it… Not like I’ll be using my chakra for anything else right now. I felt my way to the couch, sat cross legged, and began to meditate while focusing on siphoning all of my chakra into the tattoo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kessho?” I heard Kakashi and felt his hands on my thighs. After coming back from my trance, I shook my head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” I told him while starting to fiddle with my hair. “I was siphoning my chakra into my tattoo.” I informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I brought you some lunch. I can’t stay, but I came back as well because I realized I forgot to summon one of the ninken for you. Pakkun is here to help you with what you need.” He explained before placing a kiss onto my cheek. “I’ll be back later.” I tried to feel out for his hand, but by the time I did, the door had already opened and closed… He was gone. I placed my face into my hands and sulked for a moment. What the fuck do I do now? Almost all my chakra is in the tattoo and he’s still going to be gone for a while… I groaned to myself and the couch dipped. A few seconds later I felt Pakkun’s head on my thigh. I pursed my lips before petting his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The food is on the dining table.” Pakkun mentioned. I nodded while getting up. After side stepping around the coffee table I sat at the usual seat I took at the dining table and tried to feel out the food. “Careful. It’s hot. He brought you ramen.” Pakkun warned. Which I was thankful for, as the bowl was indeed very hot. After eating I felt around for Pakkun and started to pet him. I guess I’ll just keep siphoning my chakra into the tattoo… This is going to get very monotonous. At the dining table, I started siphoning the rest of my chakra up until reaching exhaustion. At that point I groggily got up and headed to the bedroom and crawled into bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Is it fiction?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>I relaxed my head against the cool stone, contrasting against the steaming hot onsen that Pakkun helped me sneak into for the third time since I’ve been blind for 23 days straight now… At least now I was getting some training in with Kakashi… I started to hear some giggling. Pakkun reassured me there was no one in here… Wait… Could it be…? I opened my mind to listen into some thoughts and confirm my suspicions. Yup… It was the one and only pervy sage.</p>
<p>“Oh Jiraiya…” I used my most seductive tone while waggling my finger in a motion to signal him to get in. The giggling stopped almost immediately. I heard him jump over the fence.</p>
<p>“Uh… Are you sure?” Jiraiya’s usually confident demeanor wasn’t there. Had I gotten him flustered because he was taken by surprise?</p>
<p>“What happened to the smooth-talking ladies’ man that I know, I mean, have heard so much about?” I questioned. “Come sit next to me.” I tapped the empty space next to me under the water.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mood music suggestion for the first half of half of the chapter: Let them talk - Hugh Laurie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kesshoooo…” He spoke in a soothing tone into my ear while rubbing my arm. I let out a hum to let him know I was awake. “Are you hungry?” I was starving actually. My arms shook a little as I sat up. “Are you ok?” He sounded concerned while he held onto my hands and helped me up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Just tired.” I mumbled while standing. I started to take a step but my leg gave out and Kakashi caught me before I fell. His hands went to my calves and swept underneath them as he carried me to… Well somewhere. His chest was bare and he smelt like hinoki. He must’ve taken a shower already… When my feet touched the ground, I felt myself standing on the cushion by the dining table, so I bent over to steady myself with the table, and sat down cross legged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do that has you so tired?” He wondered aloud. I felt his hand brushing my hair back behind my ear to then stop on my cheek. I leaned into his hand, and I probably would’ve fallen asleep right there had I not been so hungry. I took off my obi and unfastened the cord to then shrug off the kimono to expose the tattoo on my shoulder blade. I felt his fingers trace around where the tattoo was. “These petals weren’t here before…” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re added because of the chakra I siphoned. I may have gone a little overboard to be honest.” I started fiddling with my hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” He scolded while raising my kimono up. I lowered my head while continuing to fiddle with my hair. “I think I’ll just stay here tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Don’t.” I spoke up and stopped fiddling with my hair. “I was bored out of my mind. Reading and researching or sparring are my hobbies… Now what am I supposed to do all day? At least I can do this! I’ll just make sure to siphon less this time. It’ll be ok.” I reassured. “</span>
  <b>I’ll</b>
  <span> be ok.” I reached out and found his wrist without having to search any. The muscles in his forearm felt tense, he probably had his hand in a fist. I heard him let out a sigh and the muscles in his forearm relaxed beneath my fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright… fine…” He grumbled. “But please be more careful…” He warned. “I don’t need to spend all day worrying about you…” He whispered and I barely made out what he said. I started to run my thumb up and down his forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I don’t mean to make you worry.” I half smiled before my stomach started to rumble. I started to eat with Kakashi guiding my hand to show me where the dishes were. I had my fill of food and he helped me back to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been thirteen days straight of doing nothing but siphoning chakra into the tattoo and then napping. I was starting to feel myself go insane. “Pakkun!” I called out after breakfast. I felt a paw on my leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here. No need to yell.” Pakkun complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. My bad. I want to train today. I need to do something different.” I informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How exactly do you plan on training?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok here’s the plan, I’m going to draw targets and you’re going to pin them up somewhere. You’ll make noise by hitting the target somehow and I’ll throw kunai at where the noise came from. Can you manage that?” I instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” He agreed. Just then I heard the door open and close. I reached for the chopstick I used to eat and held it tightly in my hand, waiting for the person to make a move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no missions today and I decided to take the day off.” Kakashi spoke. I let out a sigh of relief and dropped the chopstick before laying on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok good. You’re going to train with me today.” I ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… I decided to take the day off…” He whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi, I’ve been doing nothing but siphoning chakra, eating, sleeping, and occasionally fucking. There’s only one of those I’m not tired of doing yet.” I countered. He let out a sigh himself now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. Let’s just go to some secluded training grounds and practice there.” I demanded. He chuckled and I pouted. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might help if you get dressed first.” Kakashi teased. I got up and walked over to the bedroom to put on some pants. After putting on my shoes, I felt Kakashi lift me up over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!” I yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just make us invisible.” He retorted. I shrouded us both in invisibility and we headed over to… Well… What I hoped was a training field. When he finally put me down, I opened my mind to start to listen to his thoughts. He was thinking about how dumb this idea was, so I punched him in the gut. I read him start to kick and heard the sound of dirt moving as his leg lifted up, so I jumped back. I felt the wind from the attempted kick graze my stomach and I started to move back to him quickly to drop down and swipe his foot out from under him. When I felt his footing come loose, I lifted myself slightly to reach out to him. I felt my hands on his shoulders, so I pushed down on them to land him on the ground with me straddling him. Wow… Inoshin was fast. I placed my forearm against his neck and pressed down hard. “Are you reading my mind?” He asked in an accusatory manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wah-Well how else am I supposed to land something?” I argued while lifting my forearm. He flipped me over so that he was straddling me before pressing his forehead to mine and I could feel his forehead protector having straightened. He must be showing his sharingan. After a moment of feeling his breath against mine, his lips pressed against me. One of his hands ran into my hair to reach behind my head while I ran one of my hands into his hair and the other to his neck. I licked his bottom lip and his mouth opened for me to explore. His tongue traversed while a stifled moan escaped my mouth as I felt him start to grow hard. The free hand of his moved down to grope at my breast as he parted my lips to trace kisses down the right side of my jaw to my neck. He nipped at the skin and I lowered my hand from his neck to claw at his back as I thrust my hips up to press against his growing hardness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is this why you left, Inoshin?” I heard a voice call out in the form of a sneer from my left. It was Genma and I could hear his footsteps approach as Kakashi pulled away to sit up while still staying straddling me. “What happened to your eyes?” His voice shed a tone of concern. I started to sit up so Kakashi stood up and helped me get onto my feet before he moved me behind him, almost in a protective manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s none of your concern Genma.” I told him while pushing Kakashi slightly to the side so he’d be able to see most of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still my wife.” Genma spoke with a shaky voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it was over Genma. I’m not your wife anymore.” I told him coldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly.” He scoffed. “It’s like you’re someone else entirely. Someone like Cold Kakashi over here.” I pushed Kakashi aside and started to step towards Genma, but Kakashi placed a hand onto my shoulder, gripping tight and holding me back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to stop.” I demanded pointing my finger at what I hoped was him. I heard him scoff again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are with him then…” He trailed off and I lowered my finger before shoving my hands into my pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether I’m with him or not doesn’t matter Genma. I have something I need to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, that’s pretty clear. Don’t let me continue to interrupt, please keep going with that oh so important make out session.” He sneered. “So how long has this been going on for? Months?” He demanded as he sounded like he was getting angrier by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that Genma. This only started the day I left you.” I explained. “I can’t tell you anything else Genma, so please stop asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I believe you?” I heard his footsteps again as they got closer. He reached for one of my hands, took it out of my pocket and felt for my pulse on my wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This only started the day I left you.” I repeated myself again so he could verify I wasn’t lying… Either way I knew how to steady my pulse if I was. He dropped my hand and placed a hand on my cheek for a brief moment before pulling it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why him?” He asked before taking a step back. His voice sounded pained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t explain it… And explaining it to you won’t do you any good either.” I insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit Inoshin! Can’t you see what this is doing to me?!” He thundered and I pursed my lips to hold back a snicker. No Genma, I can’t see... “I need some fucking closure! It’s the least you owe me…” I sighed and tried to gather my thoughts, thinking back to see if there was anything I could tell him at all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t anything I can do. I’m sorry.” I replied coldly after realizing there wasn’t anything I could tell him that I hadn’t already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I…” He went silent before scoffing and I heard his footsteps grow further and further away until I couldn’t hear them anymore. I turned around and slapped Kakashi’s arm lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! What was that for?” He complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to take me to secluded training grounds!” I snapped before pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did! He must’ve been keeping an eye out for you.” He suggested and I sighed again before reaching out to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” I murmured into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry? About what?” He questioned while brushing back my hair with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… He’s probably going to talk shit… It might cause problems for you… I’m so sorry…” I tried my best to explain my worries, but I don’t think I was doing a very good job at portraying the magnitude of the issues this may cause as all he did was chuckle in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just let them talk, if they want to… Talk doesn’t bother me.” I felt him shrug his arms around me.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what about your students?” I wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re naïve, besides I doubt they’ll hear anything. If they do, I’m sure I can charm my way out of it.” He started to move his hand up and down my back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friends?” I questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Guy is going to want to hear my side of things, and I’m sure I can explain it to where he’ll just… Be happy for me.” He pressed his lips to my cheek so I could feel his smile. “Besides…” He whispered into my ear, “None of the other stuff matters as long as I have you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Guy and your students.” I corrected which led to him letting out a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Guy and my students.” He placed a kiss onto my cheek and we separated our hug. “You still want to spar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yes.” I skidded back and got into a defensive stance before we fought until we were both exhausted. I took most of the blows, and since he was using his sharingan (the cheater… Taking advantage of a blind woman) he pinned me down a few times while I wasn’t able to pin him down any. We were both exhausted and laying next to each other on the ground. “At least you don’t have to carry me on your back now, we can just walk back and you can guide me by holding my hand now that he knows.” I suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh… Yeah… I suppose… That’s actually a bit of a relief… I was trying to figure out how I was supposed to carry you back now.” He chuckled to himself before getting up. After helping me up, he pulled me in close for a quick kiss. After the kiss, he walked with me while making sure to hold my hand to guide me back to the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I relaxed my head against the cool stone, contrasting against the steaming hot onsen that Pakkun helped me sneak into for the third time since I’ve been blind for 23 days straight now… At least now I was getting some training in with Kakashi… I started to hear some giggling. Pakkun reassured me there was no one in here… Wait… Could it be…? I opened my mind to listen into some thoughts and confirm my suspicions. Yup… It was the one and only pervy sage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Jiraiya…” I used my most seductive tone while waggling my finger in a motion to signal him to get in. The giggling stopped almost immediately. I heard him jump over the fence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… Are you sure?” Jiraiya’s usually confident demeanor wasn’t there. Had I gotten him flustered because he was taken by surprise?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to the smooth-talking ladies’ man that I know, I mean, have heard so much about?” I questioned. “Come sit next to me.” I tapped the empty space next to me under the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if someone comes in?” He questioned with a neutral, but serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lookout.” I shrugged. “Humor me. I just want some company.” I hear some clothes ruffle followed by the sound of water rippling; it seems he’s joining me after all. I felt him sit next to me as his arm brushed against mine, only to leave as he started to try to put his arm around me. “Not that kind of company.” I insisted as I put his arm back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a little confused about what’s going on here.” His tone was calm and level while he created a little space between us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a problem with you “researching” as you like to put it, but I’m bored, so I figured I’d just invite you to join me. That being said I’m married.” I warned him sternly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wearing a ring.” He pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t feel the need to do that.” I shrugged it off. “So what exactly do you write down when you’re doing your “research”?” I wondered as I honestly doubted there was anything he was actually taking from it, but let’s give him the benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I like to watch for women’s mannerisms, you know… How they interact with each other, what they do when they’re mad or sad… Women gossip a lot at onsens, so I always hear how they talk about the men they’re interested in here.” He explained with his normal cheery tone. I must admit, I’m pleasantly surprised… I guess he does take his craft as seriously as he claimed… “And it allows me to stare at beautiful women all day, such as yourself, of course.” He teased and I let out a hearty chuckle. There it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” I acknowledged. I guess that explains how he’s able to write the female characters so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know about my doing research anyways? Or who I even was, or how I was there?” He questioned with a rather serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well your giggling gave you away…” I raised my eyebrow given I had taken off the bandages and left on the pads that covered my eyes. “And I’m a Yamanaka.” I pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh… I see…” He acknowledged while playing with my ponytail. “Just how serious are you and this husband of yours if you don’t wear a ring? Can’t be too serious, can it?” He seems to have leaned in as I could feel his bicep brushing against my shoulder blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I tell you our love story and let you decide for yourself how serious it is?” I suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright… That sounds fair.” I heard water moving and dripping and no longer felt his bicep. I guess he must’ve given me my space back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to warn you though… It might seem… Otherworldly…” I hesitated while waiting for his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it fiction?” He questioned while sounding skeptical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” I answered plainly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright... Well… Let’s hear it then.” His tone returned to its playful self, so I started the story. I told him about my being the ninja that doesn’t exist, about how Kakashi and I met, about how we were together for a bit while we tried long distance. I told him how it didn’t work and how I ended up back in Konoha to then fall in love with him again. I told him about everything… Everything up until Kakashi and I got married… Even how Jiraiya had died. I told him everything except, I never mentioned Kakashi’s name. “So my books brought you two closer together?” That was all he managed to ask after some silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course that’s what you’d take from it.” I answered after laughing. “But yes… They did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re a fan of my books then?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh they’re alright… For being my favorite series that is.” I teased with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, well it makes me happy to see a woman and gorgeous as yourself enjoy my books so much!” Jiraiya beamed. “But how does it end…?” He questioned a little more seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does what end?” I wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your story.” He stated as if it was obvious… Which it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… We went to war… We were in different divisions, so after we had a quickie goodbye… We went our separate ways. It wasn’t until much later that I was ordered to join him along with his best friend and Naruto and the eight tails. I helped him through him finding out that the person who was the leader of the Akatsuki wasn’t Madara, but his friend that he presumed to be dead… That was… something. Madara then came back from the dead with the reincarnation jutsu which was a whole new shitshow… Anyways, his friend came onto our side with some convincing from Naruto but by then it was too late and Madara had gained the power from the sage of six paths… I found out I was pregnant with twins while trying to heal my husband’s best friend. When I had done all I could I looked up and saw the sharingan reflected on the moon…” I trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The infinite Tsukuyomi?” He asked and I nodded. “So then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ended up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re saying this is all some sort of genjutsu?” His tone sounded full of disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me when I say I’m not creative enough to come up with this shit on my own.” I insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boss is wondering where we are, what should I tell him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I heard Pakkun think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Send him in here. Tell him to sneak in. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not going to like this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pakkun warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still pretty skeptical…” Jiraiya sounded like he had been talking for a while and I missed most of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then how did I know those things about you?” I suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even come up with a book title yet, just the concept… While the concept is spot on… It’s not an uncommon concept.” He argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You write your ta like the number nine.” I stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone who can see my handwriting knows that.” He countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiraiya…” I moved my hand in front of my face, up and down a few times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still not enough to convince me… If it were true, what is different here for you to notice?” He wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was married to someone else with two kids… I wasn’t the ninja that doesn’t exist, and the love of my life didn’t recognize me.” I grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… That’s different.” He let out a hearty laugh. “So what did you do then?” He asked after calming down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found my real husband… I showed him everything I just told you about…” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you convinced him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly… I don’t know… I just know he wants it to be real…” I trailed off. “So tell me this… Is my love story worthy of a novel?” I could feel myself blushing as I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I do believe. It is very worthy of a novel…” I could hear him let out a hmph in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s… Going on here?” I heard Kakashi’s voice along with a few footsteps. I tilted my head towards his voice before turning around to rest my arms on the cold stone while smiling a wide toothy grin at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiraiya thinks our love story is worthy of a novel!” I chimed happily. The sound of water moving filled my ears and I turned my body to follow the sound. His hands, well I assume they were Kakashi’s hands, guided me to him to then sit up against the edge of the onsen. It still felt somewhere near Jiraiya, but further away than I was originally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Hatake Kakashi is your husband?” Jiraiya questioned with a hint of surprise in his tone. Jiraiya sounded further away, and unhurt, so it was definitely Kakashi’s arm around my waist. I intertwined one of my legs with his and leaned my head against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is.” I hummed happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… It seems you grew up to be one of the fine shinobi I can write about in my novels after all, Kakashi.” Jiraiya sounded pleased while Kakashi stayed quiet. I felt Kakashi nosing at the top of my head, so I lifted my head and he pressed his lips against my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you tell him?” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same things I told you.” I replied in hushed tones. After feeling for his cheek, I pulled him into a quick kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw! Look at you two love birds!” Jiraiya teased happily. “Do you mind if I ask you some questions for researching my novel?” Jiraiya’s enthusiasm made Kakashi’s muscles tense which I felt as I rested my head back onto his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so…” Jiraiya inserted a dramatic pause. “What things don’t you like about each other? No romance is perfect obviously, it’s just unrealistic to paint it so. I want to know what has you two fighting that eventually leads to passionate make up sex inspired by my novels later.” He questioned in that playful tone of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s messy.” Kakashi blurted out. I lifted my head to look at him only… I couldn’t see anything, but I could scoff!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not that messy!” I argued. “He’s just really particular about things. Everything has to be in a certain place in a certain way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well why shouldn’t everything have its place? How else are you supposed to find things?” He wondered with a slight bitterness to his tone while I scowled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakashi I used to live in a fucking forest half of the time or out of inns. If I needed to find something, I’d think about it and summon it. Easy.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well not everyone has mastered the flying raijin technique!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t the flying raijin! It’s just some teleportation jutsu.” I countered while pouting and placing one hand on my hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it is and you keep sending stuff to my desk and I have to figure out where to put it all!” He removed his hand from my waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well you’re super particular about other stuff too! Like how you don’t like any of the stringy bits on your oranges, or how you have to have that specific brand of soy sauce, or how your shoes need to be in a specific order, or your underwear needs to be folded in a specific way!” I turned away from him and crossed my arms underneath my chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it bothers you that much, then why do you go along with it all…?” He sounded hurt now… Fuuuuuuuuuck… There I go, putting my foot in my mouth again. I turned around and hugged him, resting my head against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because… I love you… And those are the things you like… I don’t need to understand it to know that that’s the way you like things…” I shrugged. “Sure it’s annoying to have to peel the stringy bits off of the orange pieces every time I pack one into a bento box for you, but… I want you to feel appreciated.” I lifted my head up and held his face to pull him to me to press foreheads. “You deserve to feel appreciated.” I whispered before kissing those soft lips of his. I felt his hand curl around the back of my neck as he leaned into the kiss, while his other wrapped around my waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect!” I heard Jiraiya exclaim and Kakashi broke the kiss. I heard some scribbling I think? It seems we both forgot Jiraiya was there. “So Kakashi, why do you put up with Kessho’s messiness?” Kakashi pushed me back so I was seated next to him and his arm was around my shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… S-same answer.” He stuttered while I rested my head against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unoriginal but ok.” Jiraiya paused for a moment before continuing. “Is there anything else you two disagree on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He eats so many vegetables.” I complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegetables are healthy for you.” He argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but I like sweets, and you’re only now just starting to come around on fried foods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am?” He wondered aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but only when made a specific way.” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food.” Jiraiya mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also can be stubborn and sometimes disobey his orders on missions.” I admitted. “Because I think I know better and most of the time I don’t… Because I’m not used to working with others.” I heard Kakashi sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing the same thing lately.” Kakashi confessed while I placed a kiss onto his chest. Jiraiya mumbled something but I couldn’t make out what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright…” Jiraiya paused for another moment. “Now how’s your sex life?” Jiraiya asked excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s our cue to leave.” Kakashi started to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah that’s another thing we disagree on, I don’t mind talking about it but Kakashi gets flustered.” I told him as Kakashi grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the onsen and I could hear Jiraiya scribbling away. “But it’s great! We have sex pretty regularly, and we have a good variety going.” I continued as Kakashi pulled me out of the water and let go of me. “We’re both switch-“ Kakashi’s hand covered my mouth and I started to try to pull at it. “switches and we dabble with some BDSM but-“ He covered my mouth again while drying me off and I continued to try to pull at it. I felt his lips pressed against my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red?” I mumbled against his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red, Kessho. This is something I can’t give you.” He insisted and I nodded while dropping my hands and grabbing at the towel to dry myself. I heard Jiraiya’s scribbling stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Jiraiya, that’s all I can give you.” I told him while I wrapped the towel around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw come on! It was just starting to get good!” Jiraiya whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to respect my partners boundaries.” I shrugged as I felt Pakkun place yukata at my feet. I bent over to put on the yukata and tied it with the koshihimo. Kakashi must’ve picked up the obi as I felt him wrap it around me and tied the obi in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Either way, love birds, thank you for helping with my research.” Jiraiya beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice to… It was a pleasure Jiraiya.” I smiled and waved before sneaking out of the onsen with Kakashi. At least something good came out of this infinite Tsukuyomi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Did you find your answers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>It had been nearly two months since my bandages were removed and I started training with Itachi… But it felt like we were getting nowhere. I had gotten used to the sharingan some, though I couldn’t use them for more than 6 hours a day… I could push it to 8 if I led myself to chakra exhaustion, which I didn't do most of the time… But even then I always felt exhausted afterwards. I never imagined I’d be this good at genjutsu… So why am I still here? This is ridiculous.</p><p>“Why isn’t this working?!” I shouted in frustration before plopping myself onto the ground. My face fell into my hands and I groaned loudly before laying down on the forest floor.</p><p>“Your eyes are strong… But perhaps not strong enough.” Itachi stated calmly.</p><p>“I’m starting to think they’ll never be strong enough…” I whispered and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I uncovered my face to see Itachi standing over me with his mouth hidden by his cloak. “What are we missing???” I wondered aloud.</p><p>“I think it’s too early to suggest we’re missing something.” Itachi warned but I sat up with my thoughts continuing to race along anyways.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what exactly did you mean by ‘This isn’t something I can give you?’” I asked him while I made my way to the couch after helping dry the dishes. I felt the couch dip as he sat next to me and he put his arm around me.</p><p>“Well… Just that… I’m not sure what you’re asking me.” He sounded confused so I took a moment to gather my thoughts.</p><p>“I’m just trying to find where the line is… I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.” I started fiddling with my ponytail. “I know I like to make you flustered, but that’s different. You’re always so calm and collected, making you flustered every once in a while… It’s… endearing to me, but… I never want to make you uncomfortable.” I tried my best to clarify that distinction first before continuing. Hopefully he gets what I meant.</p><p>“I’m fine with that, it’s not usually a big deal, and we usually leave or you stop before you say anything that’s… Too much.” I felt a little rush of air, was he waving me off?</p><p>“Ok.” I felt around for his face and kissed his cheek before resting my head on his shoulder. “I just want to find the line… I mean we’ve had sex in public before…”</p><p>“Yeah but it’s never been with other people watching.” He pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah… That’s true… Oh!” I raised my head abruptly. “There was the time where you fingered me under the table at Rei’s bar!” I argued.</p><p>“Well yeah, but again… Nobody was watching…” I rested my head against him in defeat. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I did that because of having seen you flirt with Rei.” He’s probably right about that… “Is having sex with someone watching something that interests you…?” I contemplated it for a moment, and I could feel blush rising to my cheeks.</p><p>“I mean… I like the idea of someone watching… Being so turned on by us that they just… Have to start touching themselves because they can’t help it…” I trailed off and Kakashi started to run his knuckles between my shoulder and my chest. His hot breath grazed my cheek as his face leaned over mine.</p><p>“Tell me more about what turns you on…” His voice was a little gruff… Was he getting turned on? I placed my hand on his thigh before continuing.</p><p>“Well there’s the aspect of getting caught… That’s always really hot…” I heard him let out a happy hum while feeling the rumble from his chest. I slid my hand up his thigh more while he placed a soft kiss on my cheek bone. “Then there’s the whole ‘you’re mine’ aspect of it…” I slid my hand up further and confirmed my suspicions as the edge of my palm could feel his hardened girth. I hitched my leg onto his thigh and he placed his other hand onto my thigh after removing the yakuta fabric from it. “It never bothers me when women flirt with you, or you use your charms on occasion in front of me, because you always come back to <b>me</b>. The looks on their faces when you hand me my drink and sit next to me. Those scowls they give me as I rest my head on your shoulder… It makes me feel like I won the lottery.” I started to trace my fingers on his hardened length over the fabric of his shinobi pants. “I… I have this fantasy…” I pursed my lips while I hesitated.</p><p>“Oh…?” He sounded VERY intrigued. His hand on my thigh went to lift my head and turn my face as he started to place kisses up my neck. “Tell me.” He pleaded with a breath before going to kiss along my neck and down to my shoulder where he pulled at the yakuta to expose it while his other arm moved down to my waist.</p><p>“It  was when we thought you were going to be hokage… I daydreamed about fucking in your office… On the desk… But more importantly…” He started to suck at where my neck met my shoulder and I tried to stifle a moan. “You’re fucking me from behind…” His hand started to trace down my thigh that was hitched on his, making sure to go underneath the yukata. “And your hand is around my neck…” The hand that was around my waist started to move to undo the obi, so I arched my back to give him the space. “I’m topless…” The obi and koshihimo come undone. “And you push me up against the window of the hokage’s office with your chest pressed against my back.” He swiftly pulls my arm so I straddle him. His hands reach at the nape of my neck and he pulls my face in for a quick kiss before he presses my forehead to his. He must’ve taken some of his clothes off as soon as he came in… He wasn’t wearing his headband, gloves, or his flak jacket and his mask was down. I ground into him while I felt the ripples of his muscles beneath that skin tight shirt of his.</p><p>“Keep going.” He ordered with a moan.</p><p>“You’re fucking me from behind.” I purred into his ear and one of his hands went down to my back. “<b>HARD</b>.” I ground into him again and this time he clawed at me before hastily trying to remove his shirt. “You occasionally choke me and pull back at my neck to kiss me while you’re fucking me that hard.” I told him while starting up a motion. “You keep telling me how you’re fucking me so everyone can see that I’m yours and only yours.” I told him before nibbling at his ear.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck Kessho.” He groaned while picking me up. I think he set me down on the dining table and pushed at my shoulder to lay me down. Once he hooked his arms around my thighs, he pulled me to the edge of the table and took off my underwear. I shook out from the sleeves of the yukata and unhooked my bra as I felt him spread my legs and push me back down. His tongue lapped at my exposed core a few times before resting on my bundle of nerves. He flicked my clit with his tongue a few times and I ran one of my hands into his hair while the other gripped at the edge of the dinning table. He started to finger me with one finger, curling up and hitting that perfect spot while he sucked away as moans escaped my lips. He stopped for a moment and I could feel his hot breath on my slit as he slid in a second finger, thrusting in at a dizzying pace. I cried out in pleasure before pushing his head down to my slit once again. His tongue started to swirl around while met with occasional grazes of his teeth and heat started to build within me. I was starting to grip so tightly at the table that the tips of my fingers were getting cold. Somehow his fingers moved even faster and I held my breath before finally reaching. His fingers went into my mouth and I licked them clean and sucked on his fingers before he pulled them out with a popping sound. I felt his warmth as he encroached me without touching me. “Tell me again how you want me to fuck you.” He demanded with a deep guttural growl before slamming his lips against mine. His tongue darted into my open mouth as he explored while his hardened length rubbed along the inside of my folds. I moaned into the kiss and he parted it to wait expectantly for my answer.</p><p>“To fuck me from behind pressed against the window while I’m on display.” I confessed while catching my breath. Wrapping a hand under my neck, he lifted me up off of the table. Once he spun me around, he placed his hand around my neck and pressed me up against the sliding glass door. The cold glass was pressed against my chest and his forearm from the hand around my neck pressed against my back, pressing me down tightly. His body pressed against mine from behind and I felt him place a kiss on my cheek. When he pressed on my back harder, my face turned to the side with my cheek now pressed against the glass. He lifted my leg with his free hand and slid into me while I felt his hot breath tickle my ear.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck Kessho… You’re always so nice and tight for me.” He cooed and I tightened my walls around his length at his words. He pressed his forehead against the side of my head as he groaned into my ear. His grip around my neck tightened and he started to thrust in and out of me at a slow, but very hard pace. “Is this how…? Is this how you want me to fuck you…?” He whispered. Short quick moans were coming out of my mouth with every hard thrust he gave.</p><p>“Yes Lord Sixth…” I managed to utter between my moans. At hearing those words he started to quicken his pace. Heat started to build up quickly and I stood on my tippy toes while pushing my butt out to give a better angle. He let out another deep guttural growl at the newfound angle while I closed my walls around him again.</p><p>“Say it again.” He whispered against my ear as his grip around my throat tightened further while he fucked me harder.</p><p>“Yes Lord Sixth.” My voice was raspy, but he heard me clearly as he was thrusting at his quickest pace now, digging his elbow into my shoulder blade, pushing me hard against the glass. I could feel my climax about to reach. “May I cum Lord Sixth?” I managed to ask and felt his chest rumble and his smile against my ear.</p><p>“Wait.” He ordered. I held my breath and started to tense my muscles, trying to hold on for as long as I could muster. His breathing grew labored and his pace started to grow erratic. After another few moments, he placed a kiss on my cheek. “Cum for me.” He cooed before he pulled out nearly completely and thrust in as hard as he could. I felt my walls tighten around him as he came with me and his grip around my neck loosened. After a few final thrusts he dropped my leg and pulled out. I rested my weight against the glass as I caught my breath and stopped feeling so lightheaded. “You ok?” He asked between heavy breaths with a little concern in his tone.</p><p>“How wouldn’t I be? You just fucked me silly.” I teased with a smile. I heard his chuckle and felt him drape my yukata over me. I slid it on and accidentally walked into him. His hand lifted my chin and he pressed a soft kiss onto my lips. He brushed my hair back behind my ear before resting his head on my face.</p><p>“I love you.” He whispered and he placed another kiss onto my forehead to then pull me into a hug.</p><p>“I love you too.” I mumbled against his chest.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been nearly two months since my bandages were removed and I started training with Itachi… But it felt like we were getting nowhere. I had gotten used to the sharingan some, though I couldn’t use them for more than 6 hours a day… I could push it to 8 if I led myself to chakra exhaustion, which I didn't do most of the time… But even then I always felt exhausted afterwards. I never imagined I’d be this good at genjutsu… So why am I still here? This is ridiculous.</p><p>“Why isn’t this working?!” I shouted in frustration before plopping myself onto the ground. My face fell into my hands and I groaned loudly before laying down on the forest floor.</p><p>“Your eyes are strong… But perhaps not strong enough.” Itachi stated calmly.</p><p>“I’m starting to think they’ll never be strong enough…” I whispered and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I uncovered my face to see Itachi standing over me with his mouth hidden by his cloak. “What are we missing???” I wondered aloud.</p><p>“I think it’s too early to suggest we’re missing something.” Itachi warned but I sat up with my thoughts continuing to race along anyways.</p><p>“No… I mean you were hesitant to think that this would work in the first place… What if you were right to do so? What if we are missing something? What if these eyes simply aren’t strong enough?” I started questioning while Itachi simply stood by. His gaze lifted off of me and he closed his eyes in thought.</p><p>“The answers to those questions will be found on the tablet… If they exist at all.” Itachi commented.</p><p>“The Uchiha stone tablet?”</p><p>“Yes. I can take you after nightfall… You might want to rest, as you’ll need your eyes to read it.” Itachi explained.</p><p>“Alright, where should we meet?” I asked.</p><p>“I’ll send a shadow clone to retrieve you at Kakashi’s. For now, just go home.” He instructed before holding out a hand. I took his hand to stand up and started to make my way back to Kakashi’s while enshrouding myself in invisibility.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kessho?” I heard Kakashi call out. I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes to see him now standing in the doorway. “Why were you napping?”</p><p>“I needed to rest… I’ll be going out with Itachi tonight… He’s taking me to the tablet. Something’s not right… I should’ve broken out by now….” My head sunk before my thoughts started to race again.</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing I got some gyoza from your favorite place then.” I looked up to see him wearing his closed eyed smile… What would I do without this man? I got up off of the bed and followed him to the dining table. Once we divided up the food, we started to eat. “So are you going to Lord Third’s funeral tomorrow?” He questioned while looking at his food, but I just shook my head.</p><p>“I don’t think that will be wise.” I mentioned before biting into one of my gyozas… I love these things…</p><p>“Oh? And why’s that?” He raised his eyebrow, now intrigued.</p><p>“I don’t think it would be wise to run into Danzo.” I answered. He was watching me closely before he finally nodded. “Did you want me to be there…?” I wondered, now feeling a little insensitive.</p><p>“No… I’m fine.” He gave me a tight smile and now I feel like shit.</p><p>“I’ll be there… It’ll be fine. I’ll use a transformation jutsu.” I told him while dropping my chopsticks on the table and placing my hand on his wrist. We both looked up as we heard the sliding glass door open and close. Itachi walked in and headed into the kitchen as it was the best place to be out of the line of sight of windows and doors in the apartment… Apart from the bathroom anyways. “Do you want some?” I offered some gyoza to Itachi but he shook his head.</p><p>“Just finish up quickly please. I don't want to spend any more time here than I have to.” Itachi seemed more tense than his usual calm demeanor.</p><p>“Sure thing.” Was the last thing I said before finishing up my dinner. When I was done, I walked into the bedroom and reached under the bed to pull out my Anbu gear. I put my hair into a bun, put on the shorts that were really just underwear, and then put on the skin tight top with the hood up and mask down for now. I slipped on my shoes and stuffed the packet of senbon between the top and my breast. After grabbing my Owl mask, I walked over to Kakashi who had been doing the dishes while Itachi waited along the far wall of the kitchen. I placed my hand on Kakashi’s shoulder so he’d lean down and I placed a kiss onto his cheek. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” I reassured and he gave me a knowing smile. I pulled up the mask attached to my shirt and put on my owl mask to then turn to Itachi. Itachi kicked off of the wall and nodded before we left the apartment to make our way to the Uchiha compound.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>We arrived at the place that housed the tablet and Itachi merged with his clone. The place was abandoned and there was dust and rubble in the room that Itachi had lit up with a few candles by the tablet. I had been here before… Once I was ordered to sneak into a meeting to listen into the Uchihas, but that was before Itachi was allowed to come and had gained the trust of Lord Fourth and Third. I don’t remember having been able to read the tablet then but… I could now…</p><p>I approached the tablet and crouched before it while Itachi stood idly by. Even though I could read most of it, there were portions I couldn’t read still… In it there was the story of the sage of six paths, kaguya, the story of the tailed beasts, and some about the infinite Tsukuyomi. There wasn’t an answer though… At least not that I could discern… “Itachi?” I called out while getting up.</p><p>“Did you find your answers?” He asked but I shook my head.</p><p>“Just more questions. The tablet… Can you read the rest with the rinnegan?” I questioned. Itachi hung his arm from the middle of his cloak while he closed his eyes to go into thought.</p><p>“Yes… I believe so.” He answered before opening his eyes. “Although I’m not sure how to get the rinnegan, the only one who’s awakened them is-“</p><p>“Uchiha Madara.” I finished for him. “Yes I’m aware. But luckily he’s stored his eyes in someone else for safekeeping… And I know who has them.”</p><p>“Pain.” He stated.</p><p>“Yes.” I acknowledged with a nod. His body grew rigid.</p><p>“I can’t help you get them.” Itachi warned.</p><p>“I don’t need you to… I can figure it out… I just… I need to know when he’ll be at his hideout in the hidden rain village. Can you help me with that?” I studied him hoping that he’d be able to. Truthfully I don’t know if I’m going to be able to pull this off, but maybe with the sharingan… I could…</p><p>“Yes… I can do that. Do you actually have a plan, or are you merely hoping to come up with one?” He wondered aloud.</p><p>“You’re starting to know me too well, Itachi.” I commented and he let out a chuckle with his head tilting to the side.</p><p>“Well, I also know you well enough that you won’t go in without some idea of a plan.” He remarked with a smile before growing more serious. “Just let me know when you’re ready and I’ll keep you in the loop of his location.”</p><p>“Thank you Itachi…” I smiled, feeling a little hopeful. “For everything.”</p><p>“Just make sure that you keep an eye on my brother for me when you break out.” He tilted his head and he grew a smile again while I nodded. I then used the flying raijin technique to see Kakashi watching a movie on the couch, but I was in the way. I wandered into the bedroom and changed into one of Kakashi’s shirts and took off the Anbu pants/underwear to leave me in the ones I had on underneath. After putting away my Anbu gear, I walked back out and snuggled up to Kakashi on the couch while closing my eyes.</p><p>“So what happened?” He asked.</p><p>“I have to get the rinnegan eyes…” I answered. I heard him pause the movie and sit up, so I opened my eyes and sat cross legged on the couch, facing him.</p><p>“The ones from the Akatsuki member?” He questioned and I nodded. “No. That’s far too dangerous.” He shook his head and his body grew rigid, his mouth tight and brows furrowed.</p><p>“I don’t have another choice.” I countered while holding onto his hands.</p><p>“Yes. You do.” His gaze met mine with both eyes studying mine while gripping tightly onto my hands.</p><p>“What? Please tell me then.” I pursed my lips while I waited, hoping he had something clever up his sleeve.</p><p>“You can just stay here… With me.” He answered, his voice almost pleading as he searched for an answer on my face. I let go of his hands and he hung his head.</p><p>“Kakashi… I can’t… I-“</p><p>“Why?” His voice cracked.</p><p>“You know why…” I whispered while reaching out to place a hand on his cheek. A lump started to grow in my throat and he placed his hand on mine before watching my gaze to then lean into my hand.</p><p>“We can have kids here…” He spoke cautiously. I retreated my hand and held it against my chest while pulling my other hand to it and leaning back. My stomach started to turn in knots and my mouth was slightly open. I can’t believe he said that…</p><p>“Kakashi…” I sat there in shock for a moment before I stood up and walked off to the bedroom reaching under the bed while I heard his steps come closely behind.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry… I just… Kessho…” His voice trembled as he spoke while I reached for my Anbu shoes. I couldn’t look at him as I put them on, but I could see him crouch in my periphery. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I got up and walked over to the window and opened it up, crouching in the windowsill. Why am I hesitating…? “Please… Don’t go…” He pleaded.</p><p>“I just… I need some time…” I told him before shrouding myself and dispersing my chakra to make my way to the spot that wasn’t ours in this stupid genjutsu.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I laid splayed out atop the rock of the cave with my eyes closed, feeling the cool summer breeze as I contemplated my options. Sneaking in wouldn’t be the issue. The issue is what to do with Nagato… How do I get his eyes…? How am I supposed to convince him? I mean I did know things about him… I suppose I could try to reason with him… Show him how I heard everything that Naruto told him? Show him what Madara and Obito planned? How none of that was within what he had planned. But how do I get him to listen before attacking? And what if that backfires? I’m certainly no match… I’m not sure that I can sneak around him… I don’t know that with the sharingan I’d go unseen suddenly, despite my feeling like I can sneak better with them… I guess My best bet is to try to sneak in and if I get caught, try to reason.</p><p>…</p><p>But if I get caught would he be as willing to listen to reason as if I just tried to reason from the beginning? Probably not. Would I still be able to convince him though? Maybe… No… More like doubtful… Fuck.</p><p>There was a faint rustling in the distance. I shrouded myself in invisibility and dispersed my chakra while quietly getting into a crouched defensive stance.</p><p>“Kessho?” I heard Kakashi’s voice in the distance, not yet visible. I released my jutsu, sighed and sat with my arms wrapped around my legs while facing away from where his voice had come from with my eyes closed. I’m… Not quite ready to face Kakashi yet…</p><p>If Nagato does catch me it’ll probably be Konan I come into contact with. If she’s touching me, I could force some memories onto her probably… I’ll have to think about which ones carefully… Very carefully. It might be best to choose ones showing that who they think is Madara is actually Obito, to grab their attention. How ironic… On the outside secrecy is my greatest weapon… Here… My greatest weapon is the truth… I started cracking up over this fucked up irony while putting my face in my hands.</p><p>“This is all so fucked!” I exclaimed while feeling like my sanity might be teetering a bit before I felt Kakashi’s back press up against mine… The same way it was when we first spoke that night after I left him…</p><p>“I’m sorry…” He spoke softly. “I shouldn’t have said that…”</p><p>“You think?!” I spat. “Kakashi those are our kids!” I fumed.</p><p>“They…!” He shouted before getting a little choked up. “They don’t always feel like mine…” He went back to speaking softly with his voice a little shaken. I lifted my face and unbent my legs before twisting my body to him and opening my eyes. I placed my hand onto his shoulder and he turned his head towards me. His cheeks had a few dry streaks on them and I felt my heart break. I’m an idiot… I placed a kiss onto his bicep. “You… You always speak in a way that you’re so sure… You’re so sure that we’re the same person, but… Those memories… They’re not mine.” He furrowed his brow and looked to his knees. I scooched further back so I could watch his face, so I rested my chin on his knee. That’s when he met my eyes again. “They’re yours Kessho… They’re your memories of us. An us I don’t recognize… And I believe you, trust me I do…” He looked off to the side, away from me and I placed my hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently in a soothing motion. “But… That’s not me… I’m scared Kessho… What’s going to happen to me?” His eyes locked on to mine now and my chest grew tight. My mouth opened but no sound came out. How could I do this to him…? I’ve just been using him this entire time and breaking his heart into pieces slowly… What the fuck was I thinking? I should’ve never shown him anything…</p><p>“I can make it go away.” I offered with a whisper as tears fell from my eyes. How selfish is it of me that I’m hoping with every fiber of my being that he wouldn’t take the out?</p><p>“What do you mean…? Like erase my memories?” He questioned with a look that probably matched the one I gave him earlier today. He moved my hand from his thigh and I retracted my head off of his knee.</p><p>“I’m sorry I just… I don’t know what else to do…” I finished with a whisper and tears were freely streaming down my face now. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to you if I manage to get out… I don’t even know what’s going to be waiting for me on the outside. I mean you could be dead out there for all I know… The world could be truly over and I wouldn’t even know it… And if it was saved… Well it can’t be because I’m still here so there’s only bad things waiting for me out there… Only bad things and… Two little good things.” I was spiraling but somehow they centered me out of it as I found myself holding onto my empty lower abdomen. I felt him place a hand on my cheek, which I leaned into before meeting his gaze.</p><p>“I don’t ever want to forget… I just don’t want to lose anymore than I already have.” He clarified.</p><p>“I wish I had answers for you… But this is some philosophical bullshit that I don’t have the answers to…” I told him feeling a little exasperated now.</p><p>“I know… I honestly don’t expect you to have them but… I need you to know that I have those questions…” He trailed off and I nodded. He spread his legs and pulled me into an embrace before kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly. “So what’s the plan?” I pulled away just enough to study his face which donned a half smile.</p><p>“Kakashi we don’t have to… You don’t have to…” I pulled away from the embrace while still being in his space. “If you want to end things because you can’t anymore, it’s ok… I’ll figure out things on my own…” I offered while still hoping he wouldn’t take the out.</p><p>“Now what kind of love story would this be if it ended like this?” He joked with a smile while wiping away a couple tears from my face. I realized I had been holding my breath and let out an exhale before hugging him again. After taking a moment to myself, I started to tell him my current plan. “So you’re going in alone?” He asked, clearly not happy about it.</p><p>“I think it’s for the best… If you went with me, I think you would just get hurt… Besides, there’s too many eyes there.” I explained as he let out a groan.</p><p>“Ok.” Was all he said. “We should go home and you should get some rest… It’s going to be a lot for you to take on and you’ll need all your chakra…” He pointed out. I pulled away to press my forehead to his and look into his eyes.</p><p>“I love you.” I cooed.</p><p>“I love you too.” He whispered back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Excerpt:<br/>Next thing I saw was the ground below with me falling from what was likely at click or two up. I… I did it… I slammed onto the ground and quickly my hand rushed to my lower abdomen. I felt with my medical ninjutsu and… They were ok. I let out a sigh of relief only to feel the wrapping from the god tree start to wrap around my feet. NO. NOT AGAIN. I quickly used my flying raijin to teleport to Kakashi.</p><p>I latched onto him by wrapping my hands around his neck to then grab at his shoulders. “Kessho!” He exclaimed while gripping onto my forearms and trying to pull me in as my legs were being held in midair by the wrapping from the god tree. I started to hyperventilate and cry. “Shhh… It’s ok we’ll get you out.” Kakashi started to make his way towards the edge of the Susanoo.</p><p>“NO!” I yelled in his face. He stopped dead in his tracks and I tried to compose myself as quickly as I could. His eyes were so filled with worry… I need to be strong for him. The way I wasn’t able to in the dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here Kessho.” Kakashi announced as he placed my feet onto the ground. I opened my eyes and saw we were just at the far end of the bridge hidden in the forest before reaching the hidden rain village. Turning back around to him, I reached out for a hug. “Be safe.” He urged.</p><p>“I will.” I reassured. After another moment he placed a kiss on the top of my head and pulled away. I then ran up and dove into the water, quickly putting an air bubble around my head with my wind. It was about a couple clicks of swimming until I reached the barrier wall. I swam deeper in the water and went between the bars. Once in the metallic city, I went through the channels that brought me closest to the building where Nagato’s body likely resided.</p><p>I had to wait until the area between the channel and the building was clear… Which seemed to take a while… The streets here were always unusually busy, though I suppose if it’s raining nonstop you won’t really let the rain deter you from going out to do your things… After another moment or two, I saw an opening. I crawled close to the ground and started to scale the side of the building with chakra on my hands and feet. The building was tall, much taller than anything in Konoha. I didn’t bother looking into the windows, I can’t let myself get distracted… I’ll use a genjutsu on Konan… Wait… That’s it. I’ll use the kotoamatsukami… I know Itachi said to use it only when absolutely necessary, but well… This was absolutely necessary, and if I get the rinnegan, it won’t matter that I need to wait a decade to use it again because I’ll be using the rinnegan anyways. Ok… I’ll use the kotoamatsukami. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I approached the top of the building. Yahiko’s body jumped from the building down below. Seems he’s being sent off to do something… By staying on the surface I was on, I then crawled onto the ceiling of the entry that likely led to Nagato’s body.</p><p>The ceiling led to a room with some empty vessels, likely where they stored the various Pains. Konan stood there talking with Nagato while Nagato was in this contraption with those chakra rods in him. I suppose I can’t be detected now that I have the sharingan… That’s good to know. I activated the tattoo, to ensure I’d survive if I somehow got injured. I crawled along to get a good look at Nagato and I started using the kotoamatsukami. With it, I implanted the memory of his discussion with Naruto, but altered it to fit within the current timeline. I also implanted memories that revealed the truth about Madara and one that mentioned he would help me put an end to Obito’s and Madara’s plan the next time he saw me by giving me his eyes. Once I was sure the memories were in place I revealed myself and dropped down in front of him.</p><p>“You’ve come…” He smiled. I felt a piercing pain in several places on my back. “Konan! What are you doing?!” I turned around to see more paper shuriken being thrown at me, but I let them pierce me while I discreetly placed Konan under a paralytic genjutsu. “It seems she has yet to come around.” Nagato stated in a solemn tone. I took out the paper shuriken I could reach and turned around to see Nagato already holding out one of his eyes. I summoned the two vials to hold the eyes and stored one of them.</p><p>“She’ll come around eventually.” I encouraged as I put the eye he was holding out into a vial. He pulled out the other eye and handed it to me.</p><p>“I’ll make sure of it.” Nagato stated while I took the other eye to place it into a vial.</p><p>“Thank you Nagato.” Could it really be this easy…? I used the flying raijin to teleport to Kakashi with the two vials in hand and collapsed on my knees in front of him.</p><p>“Kessho!” He cried out while removing the paper shuriken. I teleported the eyes back to his place and he traced his fingers along the area where the paper shuriken were once embedded. “How…?”</p><p>“The tattoo… I’m fine.” I told him as he helped me up only to have me collapse again. The kotoamatsukami must’ve really drained me. He swept at my calves and lifted me into his arms. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his chest.</p><p>“You did it Kessho…” He cooed. I’m almost home…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I could feel the eyes’ chakra pulling at my own. It felt like they didn’t want to be in my eye sockets, like if I stopped fighting and pulling them in mentally, they might get up and run away.</p><p>“You’ll need to wear these bandages until you gain full possession of the rinnegan. If you try using them beforehand, you’ll lose yourself in the madness.” Itachi explained.</p><p>“I can feel it.” I mumbled as Itachi fastened the bandages around my head.</p><p>“Is there a risk that she succumbs even without using them?” He questioned, his tone sounding concerned.</p><p>“There is, but it’d have to be because she’s lost her will.” Itachi spoke calmly. “From the time we’ve spent together, I don’t foresee that happening.” He sounded like he was smiling.</p><p>“I don’t either.” Kakashi whispered and I felt a hand on my cheek and heard someone take a step back. I leaned into the hand on my cheek that I was assuming was Kakashi’s.</p><p>“I’ll be dark for a bit. Konan has mentioned that you stole the eyes and there’s discord among the Akatsuki. She described your owl mask and your tattoos, although she mentioned the cherry blossom one as being a tree on your back with branches that extend up and around your arms as opposed to just the few branches on your shoulder blade.” Itachi’s voice was serious now.</p><p>“I don’t show the tattoos anyways. It might be awhile before I sort this out… The pull these eyes have… It’s intense.” I explained.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll check in occasionally with a crow.” He remarked as I heard footsteps grow further away while I Kakashi helped me up.</p><p>“Let’s go home…” I got up onto his back and he took me home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I collapsed knelt in front of the tablet before me as I read how to undo the infinite tsukuyomi. I’d need to either be the 10 tails jinchuriki, or my interpretation would be to do a hand sign with the ten tails jinchuriki… This means… I’ll have to wait and let the war play out. I’ll be here for another three years… I curled into the fetal position in front of the tablet as I sensed Itachi approaching. I can’t be here another three years… I can’t do this…</p><p>“I assume the answers aren’t good?” Itachi questioned.</p><p>“I have to let the war play out… I need the ten tails jinchuriki to form.” I explained. I heard him hum which meant he was contemplating.</p><p>“You’ll be here a while.” He reasoned.</p><p>“Longer than I want to be.” I agreed.</p><p>“So what will you do in the meantime?” He wondered aloud.</p><p>“Wear contacts… Hide in the shadows as Inoshin… Well I guess I’ll be hiding out in the sun, but…” I trailed off while pushing myself up off of the ground.</p><p>“Just try to enjoy the calm before the storm.” Itachi suggested, but I shook my head.</p><p>“Every day I’m here is just a moment in the storm.” I remarked while standing up. “I’m going to go home and fill him in…” Itachi nodded and I used my flying raijin to head home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I watched from the same spot I had from before as I saw Kakashi, Guy, and Naruto atop of the eight tails. It was almost time… I can almost go home… After three long years… Tears were welling up in my eyes and I felt my hands growing shaky as I gripped onto the tree and watched from afar. I summoned the gedo statue for them on the field and waited for the right time to appear. </p><p>After a few hours, now that the battle field was filled with the reinforcements, I saw the ten tails beast form, and shortly after I saw Obito take it all in. Just as it happened before… I rushed running onto the battlefield as I didn’t see Kakashi appear yet. It was going to take me a while to run to where they were at given I was at the edge of the battlefield. I have to rush further along… I saw Hashirama slam down the gates onto Obito from a distance, only to have him break free from them. Wait… Why am I running? I stopped dead and summoned the drill beaked bird and with my mind willed it to fly me near Obito.</p><p>“You! So you have the eyes!” Obito shouted while pointing at me as he floated midair. He was in the sage of six paths mode and I was circling around him while reaching into my back pouch to pull out a marked kunai. “I hope you enjoyed them while you had them, because they’ll soon be mine once again!” He yelled while I threw the kunai at him. “You think a kunai can stop me?!” He shouted just before he deflected it and I appeared in front of him to take his hand and form the rat sign.</p><p>Next thing I saw was the ground below with me falling from what was likely at click or two up. I… I did it… I slammed onto the ground and quickly my hand rushed to my lower abdomen. I felt with my medical ninjutsu and… They were ok. I let out a sigh of relief only to feel the wrapping from the god tree start to wrap around my feet. NO. NOT AGAIN. I quickly used my flying raijin to teleport to Kakashi.</p><p>I latched onto him by wrapping my hands around his neck to then grab at his shoulders. “Kessho!” He exclaimed while gripping onto my forearms and trying to pull me in as my legs were being held in midair by the wrapping from the god tree. I started to hyperventilate and cry. “Shhh… It’s ok we’ll get you out.” Kakashi started to make his way towards the edge of the Susanoo.</p><p>“NO!” I yelled in his face. He stopped dead in his tracks and I tried to compose myself as quickly as I could. His eyes were so filled with worry… I need to be strong for him. The way I wasn’t able to in the dream.</p><p>“If you step out you’ll get caught in the infinite tsukuyomi yourself.” Sasuke explained from behind Kakashi. He was standing between Sakura and a restless Naruto and I nodded in agreement. He gripped tighter onto my arms.</p><p>“It’s ok… We’ll think of something.” He gave quick short nods while I lowered his mask.</p><p>“No… There’s nothing you can do.” I smiled while I felt a lump in my throat form. “It’s ok… I’ll just keep breaking out. I’ll just find my way to you like I always do.” I chuckled as a tear escaped. His eyes were darting between mine.</p><p>“How did you-“</p><p>“Shhh… I need you to listen to me.” I urged and he nodded before pressing his forehead to mine. “I need you to fight and win. But most of all… I need you to live…” I finished with a whisper. His face grew serious at those words and he looked like he was struggling. “Kakashi, dammit I am not raising two kids alone!” I warned desperately, afraid his martyr complex was going to take over. His grip around my arms loosened and his mouth dropped open slightly. His eyes grew wide and were searching mine while I just smiled and kissed his forehead gripping tightly to make up for his lack thereof.</p><p>“Two?” He questioned wide eyed still but a smile starting to grow on his face. I chuckled while a few more tears escaped.</p><p>“Twins. Now please Kakashi… Live.” I demanded and he nodded while holding my face pulling me into a sweet, soft kiss. “I love you.” I whispered as the kiss broke. When I opened my eyes I saw him giving me his closed eyed smile that’s when I knew it was ok to let go. His eyes flew open and he desperately caught my hand. “It’s ok…” I gave him a sad smile and he nodded as tears welled up in his eyes. Once he let go I saw him mouth the words ‘I love you’ and I flew out of the Susanoo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I was falling to the ground once again and I quickly spun so I landed on my feet and not anywhere more risky. I checked my lower abdomen anyways and felt that everything was ok. I laid down on the ground, waiting for the bandages from the god tree to come and pull me in again. Sixteen times… Living there for four years each time… I don’t know how much longer I can do this for… I continued to lay there for a few moments.</p><p>“Kessho was it? Are you alright?” I heard Lord Second ask. I sat up clutching my head.</p><p>“Why isn’t the god tree…” I looked up to the moon and saw it no longer reflected the sharingan. It must be finished with that phase… Oh! My face fell into my hands in relief and I laid onto my back. “I need a moment.”</p><p>“So it was you the one who kept coming loose. You fell about sixteen times from what I could count.” Stated the second hokage.</p><p>“Yes and each time I fell I had lived what felt like 4 years of life. Please give me a moment.” I pleaded… I felt so distant from everything… I did terrible things in there… I joined the Akatsuki on most occasions… Sure I betrayed them in the end but… I felt so dirty… I tried not to go back to Kakashi, so I didn’t have to watch his heart slowly break the more time he spent with me, but I couldn’t help it… I missed him so much… I just wanted to be close to him again. I even tried to do it on my own a few times… Well… Mostly alone. The only thing that stayed consistent was leaving Genma and befriending Itachi. There’s so many lives and they keep getting jumbled up… Who am I even anymore? Which one was real…?</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt but there is still a war going on… I understand that it feels like you’ve lived 64 years but… This is war.” Lord Second’s tone was stern but soothing. He placed a hand onto my shoulder and squeezed tight. He was right... I can sort these things out later.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m just mentally drained. I should be ok now though.” I instructed.  </p><p>“The way you got out, can we use it to wake the others?” He questioned.</p><p>“No. They’d need to get the rinnegan for themselves and come into close contact with the ten tails jinchuriki…” I explained while getting up even though my body still felt shaky.</p><p>“You managed to do all that…? Impressive…” He complimented with a slight smirk as he folded his arms across his chest. I felt a little blush paint my cheeks. Damn… The second hokage thinks I’m impressive? “You certainly have the will of fire to pull that off as many times as you did.”</p><p>“Well Lord Third and Fourth taught me well.” I nodded and felt myself smile. We heard heartbeats behind us and chakra started to flow on the outside of the people in the wrappings.</p><p>“Their chakra! It’s being absorbed?!” Lord Second shouted. What for? What else could possibly be happening??? Whatever it was… It can’t be good. The earth started to rumble and chakra started to shoot out of the ground ahead.</p><p>“The battle is probably over there.” I pointed to the chakra shooting out from the ground. “We should probably go.” But the chakra started to dissipate.</p><p>“Right.” He agreed and we both started running towards where the chakra had been. It was a good ways away and we were running as fast as we could. I placed my hand onto his shoulder but… Why isn’t my flying raijin working?! “What is it?” He questioned.</p><p>“I had marked someone who might have been near that chakra, but my flying raijin isn’t working.” Could he be…? “If the body is still there, then the flying raijin should work, even if the person with the marking is dead, correct?”</p><p>“That’s correct.” Lord Second acknowledged as we continued to run, but the chakra was long gone when we finally showed up. “And the seal doesn’t come off either… So why wouldn’t it work? Are you doing it wrong?” He wondered and I snickered. He raised his eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. I stepped away from him and used the flying raijin to teleport to him. So it still works… I wonder if it wouldn’t work when the other is in another dimension… “So you’re not doing it wrong.”</p><p>“Can the flying raijin travel across dimensions?” I questioned.</p><p>“No.” He shook his head. “It only works across space, not dimensions. That would explain why it didn’t work though.” He acknowledged before pinching the bridge of his nose. “It also explains why we can no longer detect the chakra.”</p><p>“This doesn’t seem to be our fight anymore…” I thought aloud before trailing off while looking at the lower half of Madara’s body.</p><p>“That may be true, but if part of Madara is here, then who are they fighting?” He questioned as Lord Hashirama joined us.</p><p>“I don’t know… But whoever it is, they’re more powerful than Madara dreamed to be.” I digressed before looking up to Lord Tobirama who nodded in agreement. Lord First knelt alongside Madara’s remains and after a moment or two Lord Third arrived.</p><p>“Kessho, how are you…” Lord Third quickly shook his head. “Nevermind.” He said as he stood by me. “You’ve grown into quite a fine shinobi.” I smiled for a brief moment while I took in his words. Minato joined us and asked for an update while I spaced out, entranced at the things I had done and the worst possible scenarios that karma had waiting for me.</p><p>“To confirm everything, we should revive Madara with the reanimation jutsu.” Lord Second suggested as I snapped back at those words. My body grew tense and rigid at the idea of him coming back again.</p><p>“We’d still need a living sacrificial victim at that!” Lord First pointed out as I slowly started to step away.</p><p>“How can you still be so naive?!” Lord Second sneered as I stepped behind Minato while continuing to step back. I’m not going to be a sacrifice. If this is my next fight then so be it… Though… I could swear Minato started to crouch defensively… I knew I could always count on him…</p><p>“There must be another way…” Lord First commented before Madara’s lower half began to shoot out more chakra. The chakra started to form a being before us.</p><p>“You are truly kind hearted.” The being commented while referring to the first hokage. That’s when they introduced themselves as the sage of six paths, Hagoromo. They informed us that Naruto and Sasuke were the reincarnates of their sons and that they were currently fighting their mother, Kaguya. They needed to seal Kaguya if the world of shinobi were to continue to exist. I stood by idly to listen in. Lord First was bewildered at the concept of being a reincarnate, as one should honestly, and continued to ask Hagoromo questions. Lord Tobirama seemed unimpressed while Lord Third and Fourth were enthralled. I stood idly by trying to hide myself as much as I could as to not attract attention.</p><p>Hagaromo informed us that Kaguya had been revived. They then proceeded to tell us that in order to save Sasuke and Naruto, that we must continue to try and be able to fully understand the origins of chakra. With that they began telling their story, and I listened in closely. I even summoned a notebook to take notes, which Hagaromo didn’t seem to mind… I mean… I might as well take notes… This is the type of story that should be passed down, and recorded. Hagaromo finished by instructing us to do everything we could to support Naruto and Sasuke, ensuring their survival at all costs. Even still, as I mentioned earlier… It doesn’t feel like our fight anymore. Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. Surely if I see them I will help them with my entire being… I promised that much to Itachi over and over, but even still… I cannot help those that aren’t even here…</p><p>Hagoromo also let us know that Kakashi and Sakura were with Sasuke and Naruto, and that’s when I let out a small sigh of relief… The Kage were discussing the usefulness of the information while I worked on trying to center myself. He’s alive still… Good. Please my star… Stay that way…</p><p>“When the time comes, we will need to bring Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and the tailed beasts back.” Hagoromo explained. But not Obito? He must’ve… Kakashi’s going to be heart broken. “We will do so using a teleportation jutsu.”</p><p>“This jutsu, how do we weave it?” Minato questioned.</p><p>“I will execute it, but the jutsu requires a vast amount of chakra. Which I currently do not have, as I’ve given it all away…” Hagaromo informed.</p><p>“I have it… I mean, I have reserves.” I suggested while stepping forward.</p><p>“Yes, I can sense them, but that is not enough.” Hagoromo informed. I closed my eyes as my head hung and I balled up my hands into fists. “Do not fret young one. Your power lies elsewhere.” I looked up in confusion with furrowed brows. “You will help with the jutsu, but not alone. You’re in the light now, you would do best to remind yourself that you can work with the help of others.” I relaxed and a half smile grew on my face before I nodded. He was right… I’m not alone anymore… I need to stop acting like I am. I started looking around at the other hokage  and they’re here around me… They’re wanting and willing to help, my face rested on Minato’s and he just smiled at me with his head tilted to the side. Minato… I’m going to miss you when this is all over. Hagoromo began to explain the preparations needed to summon them back, so we all got in our places and waited. After a while of waiting and watching Hagoromo, I saw him look down at his hands and smile. He then lined his palms together and the spirits of all the previous Kage, and… Obito! We shared a quick smile before readying ourselves. “Summoning jutsu!” Hagoromo shouted out. That’s a lot of chakra… I knelt on one knee as I saw Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and… Kakashi… I smiled a nice toothy grin at the sight of him, alive. They were summoned down at the center standing before Hagoromo while the tailed beasts summoned around us into a circle. Hagoromo began to explain everything while I rested my forearm on my thigh, trying to catch my breath. The previous kages started to make comments about the shinobi world while Hagoromo started to give Kakashi praise as the summoning seal faded away. Naruto started yelling and running over to the ninetails, Kurama, who then scolded him. I chuckled at the interaction and shook my head, it’s odd to think of the ninetails as being embarrassed. Hagoromo and Kakashi seemed to exchange more words but after a while he started to fall back. I activated my tattoo and used my flying raijin to catch him before he fell over. Sakura had started to move towards him too.</p><p>“It’s ok. I’ve got him.” I smiled at her to see Kakashi’s eyes opening.</p><p>“You made it.” He whispered with a smile.</p><p>“So did you.” I teased before studying his face. “Your eye…” His smile faded as I helped him up.</p><p>“Kakashi of the sharingan is no more…” He started to sulk so I placed my hand on his cheek to get him to look me in the eyes. It’s going to take some getting used to, now having two eyes to look into… I smiled wide and his look grew confused.</p><p>“That just means I get to see more of your handsome face.” I let out a quiet chuckle as his cheeks grew a little rosy. The rest of the world melted away as I looked into those dark eyes of his. His eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and placed a hand onto my lower stomach. “They’re fine.” I cooed while resting my head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Good.” He murmured before placing a soft peck onto my forehead. I closed my eyes, wanting to just enjoy the moment.</p><p>“Now’s the time to send back the Kage and release the jutsu for the reincarnates.” Hagoromo announced. The sun started to rise and I watched as Minato and Naruto said their goodbyes to each other. That’s right… It’s Naruto’s birthday… I’ll have to come up with something for the little savior. Naruto started to babble as Minato and the other hokages started to fade. He’s so much like Kushina… Without the temper of course. Naruto started to cry as Minato’s spirit floated off.</p><p>“It’s over…” He whispered in my ear. I let out a short happy hum before wrapping my arms around him.</p><p>“It is… Thankfully.” I mumbled to him.</p><p>“But first I’m executing the five Kage inside the infinite tsukuyomi.” Sasuke declared and my head snapped to where he stood. He just had to jinx it…</p><p>“What did you just say Sasuke? What about the five kage?” Kakashi questioned with a shaky voice.</p><p>“And you tailed beasts… I’m putting all of you under my control and getting rid of you eventually as well!” Sasuke boomed. Dammit Sasuke… Why can’t you just… I groaned while I let go of my grip around Kakashi. Sasuke placed all the tailed beasts under a paralytic genjutsu.</p><p>“Is this what your current dream is? To continue to seek vengeance?” Kakashi interrogated while standing up on his own.</p><p>“No, that’s not what I want anymore.” Sasuke turned to Kakashi with a serious look on his face. “I want to destroy so that I can rebuild. I will make a village without darkness and reform the shinobi world.” He explained. His ideas are far too simplistic… Light can’t exist without darkness… “It's a revolution.” I could sense Kakashi tense up beside me. Sasuke clapped his hands together, weaving a sign, “Catastrophic planetary devastation!” The earth below us began to rumble and pieces of earth began to fly up and encompass the tailed beasts. Naruto jumped down before Sasuke and declared that he was going to fight Sasuke in order to claim the freedom of the tailed beasts. Sasuke then declared that he was going to need to kill Naruto out of necessity to complete his plan. He then suggested that they move their battle elsewhere and started to walk away.</p><p>“Wait Sasuke!” Kakashi tried to take a step forward but was about to collapse so I caught him.</p><p>“Kakashi you can’t… This is something they need to sort out.” I urged him in hushed tones as I helped him up by placing his arm around me. “You don’t have the energy.” I placed a hand onto his chest while I could hear Sakura professing her love. Sasuke looked back at her and she collapsed. Genjutsu. Fuck. Ok. I sat Kakashi down for a moment while Sasuke and Naruto started fighting in the background. I started to check Sakura’s vitals as I crouched next to her, they’re all good… I could hear Kakashi scolding Sasuke while I worked on trying to wake Sakura. This is a powerful genjutsu… It seems that she’s mostly just passed out right now. I started up some medical ninjutsu, trying to wake her. Hagoromo spoke to Kakashi while I worked on Sakura. I could sense her coming out of it.</p><p>“It seems that it’s almost time.” Hagoromo announced and I looked to face him.</p><p>“What should I be doing?” Kakashi questioned.</p><p>“The only thing we can do is continue to maintain faith.” Hagoromo confessed as his body started the process of dissipating. I placed my hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and squeezed. Once I let go, I propped Sakura up onto a rock and waited for her to come out of it. All I could do for her was wait at this point. I eyed Kakashi and saw his face full of worry. I moved to sit beside him and grabbed his hand. His eyes looked into mine and I could see him purse his lips underneath the mask. I half smiled at him and he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>“You need to have faith in Naruto more.” I chuckled. “He’s got this.” I reassured.</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” He questioned.</p><p>“I broke out of the infinite tsukuyomi sixteen times. In every single iteration I lived, Naruto never gave up on Sasuke… Not even once.” I finished with a grin. He seemed to relax some with that.</p><p>“Sixteen?” He wondered and I nodded.</p><p>“I just knew I had to get out.” I shrugged. “For you…” I smiled before looking down to my stomach. “And for these two…” I trailed off to have him pull my chin up to meet his gaze, only to give me his closed eyed smile.</p><p>“It feels so surreal.” He mentioned while I chuckled. I leaned in for a kiss over his mask while placing my hand on his cheek. He smiled into it and pulled away to hook a finger into his mask and pull it down to his chin. I pressed my forehead to his and admired that face I never got to see enough of. He leaned in for another sweet kiss as I placed my other hand onto his thigh to hold myself up. He parted the kiss at the sound of a large explosion from a distance. After lifting up his mask, he pulled at my arm and wrapped himself around me in a protective position as a strong shockwave hit. Once it was over, he pulled away. “Are you alright?” I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist.</p><p>“I’m fine.” I assured. I might be fine, but I twisted around to look up and see a large storm above in the distance. They might not be… This power they both have… It’s incredible. Sakura started to wake up and Kakashi’s arms left my waist as I checked her vitals again. “We should make our way to them. They might need me when they’re done…” I suggested and I saw Kakashi nod in my periphery.</p><p>“What happened…?” Sakura asked as I checked her eyes.</p><p>“You were placed under genjutsu. Do you think you can walk?” I questioned as the sun started to set. Sakura nodded and we both got up and helped Kakashi up to make our way to the place we knew they would be… The place where their last battle occurred…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>We arrived at the Valley of the End to see them both laying down side by side each missing an arm. “I need to-“</p><p>“Go!” Kakashi urged as he took his arm away from around my shoulders. I jumped down from the cliff and activated my tattoo to use the chakra reserves. I ran on the water making my way towards them both up on that rock where they lay. I skidded to a stop and knelt in front of them. I need to try to stop the bleeding. Sakura jumped down beside me and we both started out with our medical ninjutsu. Sasuke started to apologize to Sakura while she started to cry. I focused more on trying to heal them both. When I finally stopped the bleeding, I let them talk things out, giving them their privacy while climbing up the cliff, making my way to Kakashi. When I finished climbing the wall, I laid down on the floor next to him while he continued to watch his students below.</p><p>“It’s finally-“</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare finish that sentence.” I warned while he chuckled. I stared at the sky while we held a comfortable silence… A moment of peace after all that war.</p><p>“Everything feels like it’s falling into place…” He remarked. I sat up slowly and my thoughts went to the lives I lived in the infinite tsukuyomi as I watched Sasuke and Naruto below undo it.</p><p>“Kakashi…” I started while I fiddled with my hair.</p><p>“Hm…?” I saw him turn to me in my periphery. I started to hesitate as I could see his eyes studying me closely.</p><p>“To break out… Sometimes I asked for your help… There’s a lot of things that… I don’t know if we did or not now…” I tried to place my words carefully while speaking to him. He placed an arm around me and I met his stare. “I… I-I’d like it if you could show me your memories… Everything is so jumbled in my head right now… I need to know what’s real…” I trailed off with a whisper as I looked down to my lap.</p><p>“Of course…” He cooed while placing a hand onto my cheek. “Whatever you need.” He whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead. I pressed my forehead to his and watched the past four years of our lives from his perspective. All this love… I felt soothed when I was finished. Finally things make sense in my head again… Mostly.</p><p>“So what happened in there?” He wondered aloud. I opened my eyes and searched in his.</p><p>“A lot… I did things… I’m not proud of.” I turned my head away looking back down at Naruto while I fiddled with my hair.</p><p>“You did what you had to do.” He leaned his forehead against the side of my head as he whispered into my ear.</p><p>“I joined the Akatsuki. Multiple times… I broke your heart, I fought against Naruto, I betrayed the leaf, I was married to Genma, -“ His head lifted while I continued to ramble. “I didn’t mean to marry Genma, he was already married to me when I woke up, but I had two kids with him and I had to tell them I didn’t love them so I could go off on my own to do my own thing and I really tried to stay away from you because every time I didn’t, you knew the whole truth and you were so scared and worried about whether or not you would exist without me when I broke out and you were afraid of losing me and you’ve already lost so many people and I just didn’t want to hurt you anymore but I was so lonely all the time –“ He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me while trying to shush me.</p><p>“Breath Kessho.” Kakashi ordered, so I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth a couple of times. Slowly, I felt my muscles relax. “It’s ok Kessho… You did what you had to do. I don’t care what happened in there… All that matters is here and now.” He lifted my chin up to stare into my eyes. “And right now…” He smiled his closed eyed smile. “I’m here with you in my arms, and I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>So this is the end of Cherry Blossom! I'll be writing the next part separately. It'll consist of Kessho and Kakashi during the blank period, basically him as hokage and whatever I have planned for Kessho (which I have some interesting things planned).</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you all continue to read my story!</p><p>So the next part is out and is called Sunrise!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>